Imperial Fire
by Buddhacide
Summary: Immerse yourself in a Claymore x Dynasty Warriors 6 crossover spanning the Three Kingdoms of Shu, Wu and Wei, the heroines of the Claymore world, and their epic struggle to bring peace to All Under Heaven. COMPLETE! Prepare for the sequel of Evening Star!
1. Prologue

Author's note: This story is not set in an AU. By that I mean that these events take place, from the Claymore perspective, before the Northern Campaign and after Clare discovers from Riful the identity of Isley. All the Claymores that (canon-wise) were killed in the Northern Campaign are NOT dead. The only major Claymores that will not appear in the story are those of Teresa's time (excluding Irene).

All Chinese characters are HISTORICAL, as in; they once walked our real world as real people. Their powers and abilities are based on what they can do in the game Dynasty Warriors 6. No background reading on anything is required; however, it can certainly enrich a couple of aspects in my story. Furthermore, historical events and some details will be inaccurate (that's an understatement).

If some of the details in the novel become a bit confusing, just refer to their character profiles. I am hoping that this will be the most epic/violent/bizarre/crack/fun/sexual/wild fanfic I've written to date. I believe the effort I've put into the narrative will speak for how much I want this to succeed.

**Prologue: The Middle Kingdom's Unsung History**

_It is the northern winter of 208 CE. The Han Dynasty, once the most majestic lineage of the Sons of Heaven, has collapsed, plunging imperial China into political turmoil, civil war, famine… and despair. Amidst the chaos of the disintegrating nation, a mighty warlord emerges: Cao Cao, ruler of the Wei Kingdom. _

_This ambitious man's mysterious vision is unstoppable, indomitable… grand. After taking the Emperor into custody and being promoted to Imperial Chancellor, he subdues the North, bringing it under his rule. His forces now amass against the Kingdom of Wu, which opposes him across the southern Yangtze River, with a navy led by the stoic General of Valour, Zhou Tai. Allied with Wu is Liu Bei, a wanderer whom Cao Cao once called a hero and now sees as a threat. Liu Bei has no Kingdom to call his own, but enjoys a devoted following of many talented warriors and strategists… prime amongst them, Yue Ying, the wise and beautiful wife of Zhuge Liang, China's foremost strategist. With the scene set for the Battle of Chi Bi, the three powers gather their strength for what history will call the Three Kingdoms era._

_But history is filled with unsung heroes and villains. _

_As the navies of Wu and Wei smash against one another at the Red Cliffs, a foreign man of pale complexion and blond hair stands upon the precipice, his hand on the shoulder of a young brunette with the eyes of an archdemon. And with a light gesture of his fingers, monsters descend upon the armies of China. They tear apart soldiers and feast on their innards, their bodies impervious to normal weapons. A small group of such creatures can decimate entire battalions. The Wei forces are annihilated, the allied troops scatter, and amidst thousands of Chinese corpses, a new age of bloodshed begins in the world._

_Within days, the Middle Kingdom is under threat from a mysterious invader._

_But this is merely a setback for the wheels of the eons. Two weeks earlier, a man in black robes made a long, exhausting journey to Xuchang, the capital of the Wei Kingdom. He came to the Court with nothing; nothing except a tributary gift: a silver-eyed woman, who held the key to defeating these foreign demons…_

*

_Xuchang Palace_

The hooded, cloaked man was out of place, out of touch. He was stared at even by the most diffident of courtiers, by the most demure of palace servants. Only his golden, disgusting eyes were discernable underneath his swathing black robes… or rags. It was hard to tell. His short, scrawny figure was a literal stain amidst the splendour of the palace. The swathe of ebony cloth covered even his mouth as he shuffled towards his ultimate destination.

But even more jarring was the woman who flanked him, like a devoted daughter watching over her feeble, crippled father. The silver armour that partially encased her two-piece uniform glimmered luminously, reflecting off the decadent pillars of the palace and the vast hall that extended itself away from them. Her cape hung loosely behind her hourglass figure as her metal greaves – a design unknown to Chinese artisans – tapped purposefully on the palace floor. She was tall, slender, and beautiful, her long hair sharp and straight, but curving slightly at the bangs. A perpetual, half-smile lingered on her face as the palace concubines stared at her in curious amazement.

His name was Ermita; hers was Galatea.

She walked in silence beside him as they approached the Imperial Court of Wei – composed of twenty uniformed advisors and officers who stood in two neat lines beyond the long, generous rug, standing at attention to a man sitting on a comfortable throne of office.

He was of unimpressive height, of an unintimidating build. Yet his aura was colossal, almost choking with regal intensity. He wore an elegant cape of raven and imperial purple embroidered with two beautiful, ascending phoenixes. His mantle was supported by a raised, neck-surrounding collar that doubled as an ornate, black and gold breastplate. His long, brocaded coat was of the darkest blue and lustrous yellow, save for the light, plaid silver armour that fitted snugly beneath it. It was held in place by a partial vest of dull chrome with four black and gold straps and a silver hanging chain, accompanied by a blue, oval jewel at its centre. His trousers were also patterned, although of the richest night as well, and the ends of his shoes were raised upwards, as was the custom of officials of high rank in this nation. Save for his face, his entire body was outfitted: he had even donned his hands with a pair of black gloves.

Judging from his visage, he should have been in his late thirties. His eyes were narrow, shrewd, powerful, and his nose straight and penetrating. His cheekbones were elevated, his lips tightly pursed. On his head was the small, unobtrusive crown of a king. The manner in which his jet-black hair and goatee was arranged gave him the impression of a stern, scholarly demon.

Beside him stood a taller man in scaled armour and a general's coat. A careful patch now covered what was once his left eye, and his weathered face looked equally cautious. "Foreigners? Who let you into the palace?"

"I was previously notified of these curiously garbed visitors," said the seated man, his deep voice quiet. "I understand that they claim to be bearing an important message."

"Then, state your purpose," ordered the standing ward, raising his nose at Ermita and Galatea. "You stand before the Imperial Chancellor himself, the custodian of His Imperial Highness. Kneel before His Excellency, Lord Cao Cao."

Ermita paused, as if deliberating on how to reply.

"Kneel!" barked the one-eyed commander.

"Leave them be, cousin. Do not expect too much from them." The Imperial Chancellor raised a finger, his cunning, goateed face staring down with finality at the pale, scrawny man who resembled an ugly rat. "I am a patient one, even towards outsiders. Yet my right-hand, Xiahou Dun, is justified in demanding your cooperation. State your purpose. Now."

"Officials of the Wei State. We bring good wishes… and a warning… from the land of the Isles," responded Ermita slowly, in Common tongue, as if reciting a scripted monograph. "We have come with an urgent message for the King of Wei. One that may mean the salvation of this empire."

The Court erupted in a cacophony of bewildered laughing and hisses. The blonde woman merely smiled to herself.

"What can animals that habituate outside of the Middle Kingdom offer the people of the Han?" snorted one of the councillors, whose name was Xun You.

Ermita hesitated. "Our… Organization's experiments in creating a perfected soldier have, to our shame, failed. The energy we call _Yoki_ has torn a rift through the very bedrock of the Isles themselves. The monsters we commissioned our soldiers to fight have never enjoyed such unlimited power, such an endless wellspring of energy. We can no longer control their numbers. They have overrun our realm, crossing the seas, into worlds across all the Ten Directions. Therefore, we have reason to believe that even your Middle Kingdom is now under imminent attack from the creatures known as Yoma and Awakened Beings. I suspect… that were it not for an unidentified traitor within our own ranks, the gateways to other worlds beyond the Continent and the Isles would not have been opened and accessed by the more intelligent Awakened Beings.

"You now face inhuman foes, unchecked foes that have grown so powerful that they have conquered many nations, many Continents. Already our own Isles have been sundered, and all neighbouring worlds have been traversed and put to the sword. There are none who are safe from these marauders."

"Your nation has been destroyed by the animals that inhabit it? How laughable. And now you wish for our glorious armies to do your fighting for you?" snorted Xiahou Dun, shaking his head. "Sheer arrogance."

Ermita shook his head. "No. Our message is far more serious. Hardly anything remains of our once-thriving civilization, and now our victorious enemies and their progeny pour across… well, everywhere imaginable. And due to your nation's considerable size and population, they are most likely coming here. The more flesh they can detect, the more they are tempted to invade, you see."

The Court broke into almost hysterical shrieks of indignation denunciation again. "Yoma?! Awakened Beings?! What manner of twisted jest is this?!" Xun You pointed a thin, angry finger at Ermita. "You bring this silver-eyed witch to the capital, refuse to kneel before the Imperial Chancellor himself, and then babble this nonsense – you deserve nothing less than imprisonment!"

"Our Central Army is supreme in the north, and soon, we shall swallow up Wu as well," snarled Interior Minister Jia Xu. "We will crush their fleet at Chi Bi, and then the path to southern China will be open. And you have the gall to tell us that _we_ are the ones in danger?"

Cao Cao's severe brow furrowed. He raised his hand, pointing with deliberation at Ermita. "Continue, foreigner."

Ermita nodded. "Having lost our centre of command, how our silver-eyed warriors choose to protect the Chinese people will be their own choice. They are commonly known as Claymores. On the whole, we are relocating as many as possible into your nation as we speak. But as we aware of your Kingdom's military supremacy, I have brought with me our current ace. For the sake of the nation's stability, we suggest that she serve as your personal bodyguard."

Breathless murmurs arose amongst the ministers in the hall. A multitude of suspicious eyes fell upon the pale, light-haired woman who stood beside the man in black. Ermita pressed on, ignoring the stares. "Her name is God-Eye Galatea. Number Three amongst her kin, she is the most capable amongst our entire troop count. Now, Galatea," he muttered, "Greet the Imperial Chancellor."

The woman's eyes met Cao Cao's. For a moment, they paused, drinking in the gaze of the other, nonchalant chrome meeting intense, ambitious chestnut.

"My bodyguard, eh?" he murmured. Certainly in ancient times of yore, past ministers, kings and Emperors had recruited Huns and warriors of other ethnicities to fight as their personal protectors. And certainly, he did miss the late Dian Wei. But was it… prudent for this fair-haired, silver-eyed woman to be entrusted with such an important post so immediately? Ermita had shocked and offended the entire Court, and he expected them to accept his words at face value – for the sake of survival?

"Well, what say you, foreign lady?" he asked, resting his chin on his gloved hand. "Do you acquiesce?" His eyes scrutinized Galatea's again, and she did the same. Her reply was not immediate, and to his surprise, he found that he did not mind.

"She is your only hope for survival, Imperial Chancellor," broke in Ermita thickly.

"I do not care," snapped Cao Cao suddenly, stunning the man in black. "Be silent. I asked the lady, not you."

Galatea cocked her head, fixing her eyes on him. "As warriors of the Organization, our duty is to protect all humans, wherever they may be," she said quietly, giving a charming, sarcastic smile, like an unpretentious but mischievous young girl.

Cao Cao nodded in approval. For now, he would play along. It seemed that there was more to this woman than met the eye, and that was enough. He gestured outwards, sweeping out a gloved hand. "I will take heed of your warning. Ambassador Ermita – I accept your tributary gift, this warrior from the Isles. I bid you a safe and pleasant journey home. But, Galatea: remain in my chambers tonight. I have business with you."

"Yes, Imperial Chancellor," came her drawl, her voice dripping with feigned sycophancy.

Satisfied, Ermita bowed low, and at a nod from Xiahou Dun, began to back away slowly. Soon he would be escorted out, never to return. Cao Cao looked at Xiahou Dun, and he nodded. Certainly, it would help to find out more about this land that these apparent monsters hailed from. And why at this crucial juncture? Who… what… could have brought these strange women and these so-called Yoma into China? It seemed almost like some wild attempt by the astrologers and warlocks of Wu to halt his armies' relentless advance.

_I've never believed in the supernatural. Heaven favours those with ambition and wisdom, not magic tricks_. Cao Cao snuck a glance at Galatea, but to his chagrin, she was watching him too, with a much more relaxed smile on her face.

How puzzling, that she should have arrived in China at this time. She was very beautiful, and she seemed no fool. He wanted to converse with this woman alone.

_History is always full of unsung heroes… and heroines. I want to give them all their allotted due_. _And if, by some extraordinary chance, this woman is destined to be part of our nation's history… then I want to give her that chance._

**And with this meeting, the true Romance of the Three Kingdoms begins.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to China

**Chapter 1: Welcome to China**

_Late evening_

After a spartan dinner with his cousin, Cao Cao returned alone to the convocation chamber, where the silver-eyed beauty awaited him. There was no real source of light except the candles on his nearby table, the lanterns that hung from above, and the smiling moon. She stood before him, her amused silver eyes refusing to speak of the secrets of her land or of her so-called "Organization." Was he inspecting her… or the other way round? As his new bodyguard, she did not budge, only stood at attention. But still, he felt her gaze on him, scrutinizing his mantle, his cloak, and his breastplate. His mild scowl, his stern countenance. He knew he was being watched, and she knew that he could sense it. Why else would she be smirking?

He enjoyed that. That meant that she was not a mindless soldier, but a truly thinking warrior. She certainly looked like she had potential. And ever since the Yellow Turban Rebellion1 that had seen him rise to power as a military commander, he had always been looking for potential.

"Tell me, woman," he nodded, breaking the awkward silence. "Do the monsters your master speak of truly exist? They sound… outlandish – almost too terrible to be true."

A brief pause, and then, an affirmative nod from her, as if she was not sure that he deserved her verbal response. "The men of the Organization do not lie, at least not in these circumstances," she smiled. "But now that I serve you and not them, I can no longer guarantee the truth that my master does not lie."

"You suspect me of deceit?" His eyebrow shot up. "I am insulted."

_And impressed_.

"But, I suppose you can always enlighten me further on the situation with these Yoma later," he conceded, strolling towards the yellow throne and seating himself upon it. "For now, I would rather have _you_ inspected," he declared, stroking his goatee and feigning his usual severity that so many thought was real.

"Why the suspicion?" she asked, catching him off-guard. Resting back, he cocked his head, attempting to see past those irises, past those eyes. They shone with caring and compassion, no doubt. He was an avid reader of books and of people, and he could instantly tell that deep down, Heaven had given her a fundamentally benevolent heart. Yet despite the inherent kindness that he saw, she still carried herself with an otherworldly arrogance, something that was… intriguing. He did not approve of it, but neither did he wish to condemn her for it. She exuded a rebellious spirit – something… something he could not discern immediately. Had it been a normal human, it would have been a simpler matter. But this woman was a different story. She suggested laudable intelligence, and substantial power. And her power was not that of a mere soldier or warrior; this aura that she exuded… was not entirely human. Could it be that she herself was created from the same _chi_ Ermita spoke of? That so-called Yoki?

Yes, it had to be. And if that were true, then China's potential adversaries, these alleged Yoma, must possess power beyond that of humans as well.

_Invasion or not, it is unwise to spurn her now_, he observed silently.

"Ermita conveniently forgot to tell you that I also possess the half-blood of Yoma," she declared suddenly. "Knowing that, are you suspicious that my breed of warriors are a hidden front for attacking your people?"

To her genuine surprise, his voice was calm, almost indulgent. "I have already deduced your not-so-human origins. I noticed your otherworldly aura the moment our eyes first met. Do not underestimate my capacity for understanding nature… and that which is opposed to nature. But more importantly, I am not afraid." He smiled. "It seems many more of your kind will be arriving in China soon. I believe that you will be forced to fight those who do not arrive in Wei and pledge their allegiance to me, for I do not think that your… Organization… has taken into account that we are currently mired in civil war."

"Well then," pressed Galatea, crossing her arms, "do you trust me, or not?"

He stared at her, her sensuous body and her curious, blonde hair. He looked at her lush lips, her arrogant gait, and her demanding face.

_She is ethereally beautiful. Like Nu Wa, the Goddess of Creation_.

He licked his lips inconspicuously. "Rest assured. I believe those who sent you here. Stay. Serve me. Protect the vision that I nurture for this nation, for this world. I believe that Heaven's will is apparent when your former masters have sent you – a most powerful warrior of your realm – to my Court. Fitting. I am the only man that has what it takes to bring an end to the chaos. And I want you to see this future that I will build."

Galatea seemed slightly roused. "Vision?"

He quickly and shrewdly seized on her brief display of curiosity. "Do my words pique your interest?"

"More than I would like," admitted Galatea, "but… I'm happy to play along."

He closed his eyes briefly, sitting back. "My vision… it is a vision of a world freed from the chaos of war. No," he corrected himself, "that is something that many leaders in our long history have tried and failed. It is a broken promise, one that the masses are rightfully distrustful of. But I am different. My ambition towers over all others, including Liu Bei, the self-proclaimed heir to the Han, and Sun Quan, King of Wu. Neither of them can surpass me in this respect. Sun Quan fights merely for his own Kingdom; self-serving youngsters like him are doomed to an ignominious end. Liu Bei is… slightly different. He fights to restore the Han, that decrepit old Dynasty that has lost Heaven's Mandate. He does not realize that his dream of returning China to its so-called former glory is nothing more than regression into authoritarian tyranny – an intolerable regression that I swore to combat."

He grimaced. "And so I stand against those, even old friends, who cling so desperately to the relics of the past."

She shook her head. "And… your point?"

"I would have thought it was obvious." His dark eyes flashed. "I will forge a world where talent and vision, not birthright, determines a person's glory. Where neither Emperor nor Lord is needed. Only then will the world's potential shine forth – as a true meritocracy, where those who are fit to guide, will guide, and those fit to fight, will fight."

She suppressed her honest astonishment. "You sound like a revolutionary, with some rather avant-garde ideals. And here I was, thinking that I was stuck with another man who wants supreme power. The power of the Emperor, I'm guessing?"

"Contrary to your first impression, I have never desired the glory of the Throne. I may be Prime Minister, but that is merely a means to my end. Besides, as Imperial Chancellor, I wield more power than His Highness himself. No one will admit that, of course. But this is always the case when the world's so-called Emperor is weak and inadequate," he muttered contemptuously, almost inaudibly.

She looked suspiciously at him, but it was becoming more difficult to maintain her act. She decided to cut to the chase. "Liu Bei and Sun Quan. Wei and Wu. That's fine and dandy. But what of me?"

"Excuse me?"

"My orders from Ermita are now fulfilled. And as he has handed me over to you, he is my master no longer. At least, that's what I would prefer. That's why I ask: where do _I_ fit into all this? Into this web of deceit that you and your rival Kings have spun? Into… your grand vision?"

Cao Cao grinned wolfishly. "Come closer, sharp-tongued woman."

The moon beamed as Galatea obeyed. She sidled forward and stopped before his sitting form, her legs almost touching his. He stared up at her, past her thighs, up her slender body, and finally into her eyes. She did not flinch, and they stared at one another for several full minutes.

It felt rather unusual, rather refreshing. His consorts always averted their eyes when he spoke to them, and when he bedded them, they would cry his Lordship's name, but still lower their faces in puerile acquiescence. Even his wife would do the same on occasion, as if she was completely overcome by his force of personality alone. It was rather… unfulfilling. It seemed that he could only find entertaining, worthy companions in his enemies! And yet this woman, clearly of common birth, clad in a rather dull-looking outfit, and obviously subordinate to that crusty old man in the black robes… she possessed a spirit that he could very well call his own.

She was interesting. Very interesting. Certainly, she would not bore him.

"Your first task is to not speak of what I have told you beyond these walls, for I have enlightened no one else of my ultimate aspiration except my clansmen. I require this level of supremacy to realize my aspiration, this new world of mine. I need as much… power as I can attain without becoming a slave to it. Surely you understand."

"Fair enough," came her quiet reply.

"Now it remains for me to ask you again. Are you willing to assume your vocation as my Tigress Guard?"

"Are you – the de facto dictator of this entire nation – _asking_ me?" laughed Galatea, as she shifted closer. He did not discourage her. "You don't order me to kneel before you immediately?"

"I certainly will not stop you. But I have never asked any of my men to kneel before me as a pledge of obedience. All I have asked of them is to place their trust in me, to give me the trust that is required for an administrative and military unit to function efficiently. And I would treat you the same way," he stated, his deep voice now almost husky. "Given the rather sudden burden of a bodyguard that has been thrust upon you, I believe that you deserve a division of your own, and a more… befitting name. Hence, Tigress Guard."

"Charming," sniffed Galatea. Smiling, she brushed back her hair and genuflected, slowly lowering herself before him, until her chest was about the level of his knees. Although she was surprised at her heart's quickening beat, she remained obediently kneeling before his seated form, well aware of the visual feast that she was bestowing on him. Parting her soft lips, she bowed her head and swore her loyalty to him, although she sounded anything but meek.

"I pledge myself, body and soul, to you, Master Cao Cao."

"Good," he commended, his eyes intense, as Galatea looked up, simpering mock-coquettishly. "Very good. In the next few days, you will inspect my armies with me, and prepare them for war against Wu… and these so-called Yoma, of course. With you by my side, neither demon nor human can stand before me. Yes…" he unexpectedly smiled at her. "It is late. I will have my attendant show you to your room. You must be exhausted."

They did not take their eyes off each other. Neither spoke again for several brief moments, and despite the edgy excitement that pulsated in the air, there was a certain… peculiar serenity between the two, as if they had assented to each other's mercy as early as their first conversation.

Her mercy as his guardian, and his mercy as her Lord…

The quiet tension between the Imperial Chancellor and the Claymore grew overpowering, to say the least. Yet her words were sarcastic as she continued to kneel submissively, watching his rather pleased countenance. "This country had better be worth my time," she said offhandedly, as his gloved hand reached out to caress her chin. She did not pull away. "Your vision had better be worth my time."

"Oh, I trust it will be," replied Cao Cao, making no effort to hide his enjoyment at the soft contact, his triumphant sneer matching hers. "And before I forget my own manners: welcome to my home, Galatea. Welcome to China."

*

The room was bizarre, alien. She did not care that this was a private quarter that was granted only to Cao Cao's elite guards. It was uncomfortable, too sanitized, too elaborate, too… luxurious. Surely the average Wei soldier did not recuperate in such decadent conditions? Wood everywhere. The windows were misshapen as far as she was concerned, with their circular configuration, along with the irritatingly cramped bed, complete with utterly unnecessary ornaments and a canopy that seemed to suffocate the freedom that she, as a warrior of the Organization, enjoyed when she hunted Yoma alone.

She would always rest underneath the twinkling, benevolent stars of the Isles. Surely they were the same stars that she gazed at now? She could only see them glimmering faintly, outside this circular window of hers, smiling down from above on the fair capital of Xuchang. Now, she would have to adjust herself to life in the city, and one that she was rather unfamiliar with. Despite Cao Cao's estimable intelligence and his willingness to abandon his native tongue for her sake, his accent was not perfect, and she doubted there were many as linguistically accommodating as he. She also dreaded imagining having to read those admittedly beautiful logograms they called "characters" and "calligraphy." They were everywhere around the palace; they must be a privilege of the wealthy and influential.

Having fulfilled her duty to her former master and pleased her new one, she finally let go of her persona and her façade in the privacy of this room. She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of exhaustion, and her sardonic smile crumbled, leaving her with the pensive, shining countenance of worry and trepidation. How would she fare in this country called China? Already having discarded her armour, pauldrons and cape, she threw off her remaining garments, exposing herself completely to the cool wind that passed by the red, thick curtain. Naked and barefoot, she paused, listening to the shuffling of the servants' feet in the distance beyond the tinkling curtain.

She shook her head. _What a strange nation._

_What a compelling man._

_He speaks of his vision with such passion. A passion I have not witnessed amongst Ermita, Rimuto or the others. But even if I trust that he has revealed his plans to me sincerely… what plans does he have for me? _

_I can already guess, from the way he looked at me _–_ from the way he caressed me. At least… I know I won't be bored as his Tigress Guard_, she concluded silently, lying awkwardly down on the canopied bed, closing her eyes and attempting to sink into sleep. She could almost feel her new Lord's fingers still trailing lightly along her chin, her cheek, and for some strange reason, her lips.

_Settle down, sister. He didn't go that far_. But she could not lie to herself because somehow, he had managed to touch her heart. Where else on her body he intended to touch, she did not care. That he had managed to touch her heart at all was troubling enough.

She felt herself shivering, even as she slipped into unconscious bliss. Her dreams were of the seas, the endless rolling seas. And the waves, with the rumbling of Cao Cao's calm voice.

1 The Yellow Turban Rebellion (184 CE) was a peasant rebellion that required an alliance of provincial governors and officers to put down. It was during this time that Cao Cao's rise to power began.


	3. Chapter 2: Armada

**Chapter 2: Armada**

_Two weeks later. Kingdom of Wu_

On the southern banks of the Yangtze River, by the Red Cliffs, floated a fleet of ships numbering several thousand, bathed in warmth by the setting sun. It had been a quiet day. There were several skirmishes with a number of Wei naval scouts that had attempted to come closer than was necessary during this calm before the storm. But certainly, no galleon of Cao Cao's had attempted to strike at them yet, and for good reason. The Wu army's specialty was, in fact, riverine warfare. It was for that reason that they had maintained their foothold in southern China, holding out tenaciously against the feared Central Army of Wei. Their barges were versatile, powerful, well built, and manned by disciplined, hardened soldiers. Even a ship that could carry a hundred horses was considered to be small. Traditionally, Wu's seafaring technology had been defensive in nature, but tonight, in order to break through the invaders' lines of sturdily built ships, there would be a change in strategy.

They would use fireships to obliterate the enemy.

At the mast of one of the central vessels stood a towering man, encased in black armour lined with red. Draping down from his ebony shoulderplates was a tattered cape of crisp ebony. The scar of a deep cut remained on his right eye, but it had been inflicted on him many years ago, and he had learned to wear it with pride. At his side was a thick, intimidating _dao_, a Chinese broadsword, engraved with red patterns at the blade's side. Its grip and guard were black, as black as the damaged armour that he wore. He had been raised as the child of a pirate's family, but had risen astonishingly quickly up Wu's ranks, becoming Lord Sun Quan's most trusted general. He was the General of Valour, and his name was Zhou Tai.

He was about to breathe in the fresh, salty air that he always loved as a child when he sensed a human presence, and obligingly turned around. A broad-chested, virile man, tastelessly adorned with bells and a smaller feather cape, was seeking his attention. His hair was sprayed with white, as if he had spent too much time out in the seas and the sun. Clearly, he was of pirate origin as well. A man of few words, Zhou Tai nodded. "General Gan Ning. Report."

"Youping1, you gotta hear me out. I just met the weirdest woman!" cried the brash youth eagerly. "She'll be here anytime!"

"You were skirmishing with the enemy?" asked Zhou Tai suddenly, glancing at the blood on his hands and daggers.

"Well, sort of," said Gan Ning, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'd returned and was scaling the masts of Airborne Serpent and Fiery Cloud when I saw her. She almost looked like she had lost her way. But one thing's for certain – " he winked. "Master Zhou Yu was definitely guiding her here. I saw it myself."

"The Supreme Commander?" Zhou Tai paused, his scarred face thoughtful. _What might be her business with us at this crucial juncture?_

A long plank suddenly plonked itself between its mother galleon and Zhou Tai's craft. He paused, turning his head. Was someone coming aboard? He approached the neighbouring ship. He was about to enquire the newcomer's identity when he paused, holding back his breath back in amazement as he finally glimpsed the soldier who was crossing over.

It was the woman Gan Ning spoke of.

There could be no mistaking her, for she was not even of the Wu Kingdom. She was unlike anything he had seen before. Her armour was most peculiar, almost impractical for all he cared. Behind her he could notice a long handle of an even longer sword, strapped to her back underneath her mantle. Her tight uniform, accentuating her generous curves and breasts, was a dull grey, totally contrasting against Gan Ning's flamboyant, bright crimson breastplate and spaulders. But most striking was her face, her pale, fair skin. The golden, light hair that was tied into two strange tails that draped down her front, giving her the air of a youthful, almost immature, young lady. Her eyes – silver eyes! – were wide, large and full of life. Her expression was amiable, almost disconcertingly friendly, as she boarded his ship, her greaves lightly touching the wooden deck as she jumped off the plank.

"Hello, Master Zhou Tai," she offered, in thickly accented Chinese. Her articulation was still surprisingly good. Furthermore, she seemed to have a rough idea of protocol as she gave a prolonged bow by bending at the waist. "My name is _Cynthia_ – Cynthia of Pieta. I came from Fatima Harbour on one of my Organization's galleons – "

"Sin – tee – ar," repeated Zhou Tai, his lips pursing in futile concentration. "Pee – iey – tar – "

How frustrating. Where under Heaven had she learned to speak his tongue? And he could barely pronounce her name!

"It's alright," interrupted the silver-eyed lady, laughing nervously, raising her head and waving her hands as if to ward away his embarrassment. "Please, converse with me through your own dialect." Zhou Tai nodded and complied, with some relief.

"I'm here on behalf of my Organization's final orders," continued the lively beauty. "We're aware of the advancing Wei forces from the North, and I've come to aid you in tonight's final preparations. But I must warn you that you face a greater threat beyond any mere human force, beyond even the forces of Wei. I really hope you'll take me more seriously than Master Zhou Yu has."

Zhou Tai blinked in uncertainty. "Wei is our only enemy."

The fair woman shook her head, her smile fading somewhat. "If this conflict were only between Wu and Wei, my kind would not have to intervene in what is merely civil war. You face a threat that is regrettably from our own land. They are called Yoma."

"Yoma?"

"Yes. They are sentient monsters that feed on human organs. They tear even the most seasoned of human warriors like wet tissue. And due to a catastrophic mistake by our Organization, of which they will not divulge the details…" her face turned dark, almost bitter. "…There are many worlds now overrun with these creatures from the Isles of Man."

Gan Ning roared with laughter, and Cynthia's face fell further. "Lady! That's either an awesome joke, or pure claptrap! Isles of Man? Yoma? Then I'm the princess of All Under Heaven!"2

As much as he wanted to chastise Gan Ning for his discourtesy, Zhou Tai found it difficult to believe her too. "I… am not sure if this is plausible, Lady Cynthia," he muttered.

To his surprise, she gave a relieved sigh. "Well, that's a much friendlier reply than the ones I've already received," she admitted. "Master Zhou Yu didn't even want to hear me out – he sent me straight here. His frown told me more about his apprehension than his acknowledgement of my warning. I've already approached Master Cheng Pu, Master Han Dang, and Master Zhang Zhao. They would have none of it. And they refuse to let me see your King, too."

She lowered her head, her eyes clouding over. "No one believes me."

Zhou Tai looked down at her, unsure of what to say. "Gan Ning," he suggested quietly. "Return to patrol. I'll deal with this."

"Sure thing, Youping. See you tonight, when the fleet of Wei is ablaze!" And with that, he leaped off the barge and onto the ship next to it, his powerful legs giving him the spring and strength he needed to swing back up onto its masts.

"When the fleet of Wei is ablaze?" mumbled Cynthia, as soon as Gan Ning was out of earshot. "You have a special strategy planned tonight?"

"The southeast wind has been blowing only very recently, thanks to the mystical powers of our ally Zhuge Liang," said Zhou Tai quietly, returning his attention to the strange foreigner. "We shall act very soon. We will defeat Cao Cao's superior numbers with a decisive scheme."

"What is that?" asked Cynthia.

A ghost of a smile flittered across Zhou Tai's face. "Fire." But his shadowy grin was quickly replaced with his usual sombre expression. "Lady Cynthia. You have seen so many of our officers and advisors, yet you do not give up? Then these Yoma – "

"Of course they exist!" she cried indignantly. "And I can't simply give up. Your Kingdom is in grave danger, and I have a solemn duty and commission to protect the people of this nation… even if I have my own misgivings about why we've been sent here by our Organization."

He nodded, observing her wide, gentle but firm eyes. The way she carried herself – with grace and humility, but with conviction of her story's truth as well. "These Yoma… they are from your land?" he clarified. "And from your uniform… you are soldiers sent to stop them?" he deduced.

She looked up at him, surprised. "You… will listen to me?" she asked, anxiety mixed with urgency in her voice.

He found himself nodding. "You must tell me everything if we are truly in danger from this threat. As a general, I cannot simply ignore warnings." He gave her an encouraging smile. "No matter how incredulous it seems to others."

She brightened noticeably. "Come with me, Master Zhou Tai," she pleaded, taking his gauntleted hand. "Since you trust me, I'll tell you everything I know so far."

He almost reproached her for such… directness. What happened to her protocol? But her grip was surprisingly strong, and he was powerless to pull away. She was moving _him_?

_And I thought I'd seen all this world has to offer_…

*

The sunset was beautiful.

A young man with long black hair stood by the banks of the Yangtze, observing the destruction of several Wei boats that had ventured too far into Wu waters. His robes were white and green, bedecked with various magical symbols, and an emerald sash draped down his left shoulder. But his most distinguishing feature was the feather fan that he held. He exuded the grace of a demi-god, smiling mildly as the Wu sailors rammed their armoured hulls against the hapless northern scouts. He heard a panicked call to retreat, and the Wei soldiers on the riverbanks abandoned their crafts, throwing themselves into the waters and leaving themselves to the Wu sailors' mercy.

Zhuge Liang smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

His Lord, Liu Bei, was admirable and worth serving, but he was currently a landless wanderer with no kingdom to call his own. He had managed to station at Moling, but he could not stay indefinitely. The first step in ensuring his survival had been to form an expedient alliance with Wu. Wei threatened the continued existence of both Liu Bei and Sun Quan and gave common cause for a military pact. Through his prayer and incantation to the gods, Zhuge Liang had summoned a wind from the southeast, a completely unnatural phenomenon during the winter solstice. This southeast wind was to aid Wu's fireships in setting alight Cao Cao's fleet, and if the gods smiled upon them tonight, the Wei navy would be utterly decimated. Wu would be saved, and those who opposed Cao Cao would live to fight another day.

He turned to the pale woman beside him, one of the silver-eyed foreigners that arrived in Jiangdong alongside the mysterious ships that looked nothing like their Wu counterparts. And this particular lady was apparently the squad leader of these so-called "Claymores." She certainly looked like a commander, despite the universality of their grim uniforms. Her pointed hair was long, spilling past her pauldrons and mantle, and her eyes were sharp and piercing despite her soft, gentle face.

"We have repulsed the Wei fighters for today, and my prayer has stirred the land to favour our cause tonight. With our attack of burning boats, this wind will carry us to victory against the Wei forces." He smiled. "You have never witnessed such a vast fleet in your homeland, have you? Miria."

The longhaired Claymore nodded, her cape fluttering lightly in the supernatural southeastern breeze. "No, I haven't. And this is indeed an elaborate plan that befits you, Zhuge Liang. Or should I be calling you the Sleeping Dragon?"

"That is merely my epithet. I have no need of it. Besides, do you not have more important things to worry about?"

She turned away. "Rest assured. My squad has already arrived in Moling to protect Liu Bei. And given the rapid expansion of our Continent's monsters across your nation, I won't take the risk in spreading out Helen, Clare, or Deneve here at Chi Bi." She glanced at him. "We'll standby there, until your fight here has reached a conclusion."

"Yes," he nodded, "leave this confrontation to our comrades in Wu. I do not wish for you to participate, regardless of our Lord's protection. I will require your strength for the subjugation of western China against your Continent's yellow-eyed monsters. And once we have driven those invaders out, we will establish the Kingdom of Shu in Sichuan, with Lord Liu Bei as our King."

He closed his eyes, his smile fading. The immediate area faded into darkness, and he trembled slightly. For that pair of yellow eyes was staring out at him yet again, from the abyss. What were these yellow eyes that leered at him mercilessly, these yellow eyes that were large, bestial, and hungry for human innards? For a moment, he felt his heart surge with fear. "They are not of the natural world. They are not of the Great Way. These Yoma… should their arrival imminent here at Chi Bi too, it will certainly impose new complications on our plans."

_The realm is ready, and the time is right. Our land's greatest trial and deliverance begins… now_.

The darkness turned itself away from the abyss of the netherworld, and settled into the tranquil shade of nightfall. The Sleeping Dragon opened his eyes, and they were shining in clarity. "Miria," he said, "Cao Cao's forces approach now, in the form of a mighty armada intent on absolute conquest. I shall make final preparations for the evening battle. Hurry to Lord Liu Bei. We will rendezvous after we have annihilated the navy of Wei."

"Very well," nodded Miria, turning away. "Then I'm returning to Moling. Good luck, Kongming."3

"Thank you for your help, Number Six," smiled Zhuge Liang. "Tonight, our future shall be decided along this river, this cradle of civilization."

1 Zhou Tai's courtesy name.

2 The original Chinese equivalent is "Tian Xia." :P

3 Zhuge Liang's courtesy name.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle of the Red Cliffs I

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Red Cliffs: Part I**

_Chi Bi, evening. Central Barge, Wei Flagship_

Galatea stood beside Cao Cao as he issued concluding orders to his naval officers. "Let our numbers overwhelm them," thundered his daunting voice. "Our target is Sun Quan, and their allied main camp. Forward!" He waved his hand outward as another division of maritime sailors on a nearby galleon prepared the arbalests for an artillery assault. The soldiers around him roared in support, victory already in their hearts.

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you?" smirked God-Eye observantly, gazing outwards at the dark river.

"Indeed, my tigress," replied Cao Cao, sneering at nothing. "Tonight is the night when the old ways are swept away and carried downstream this river, never to return." He glanced at her. "I will show you that I am not like the other powers of the age. I will show you the future that I have planned for the people. I would like to show you the future that I have planned for you, too."

His passionate words caught her off-guard. _Me too?_

_Ah, yes… he had already told me then_…

*

"What do you think?" he had asked, only a week earlier. "These armies of mine." He gave an almost self-satisfied smile as Galatea peered down from the palace pavilion into the royal square, and bore witness to phalanx after phalanx of elite Men-At-Arms. They were heavily armoured and bore the banners of the Wei Kingdom. They numbered in the tens of thousands, eager to overwhelm his enemies.

"An impressive bid for power, Master," she murmured, placing a hand on the wooden balcony. She suspected he had been saving this as a surprise. Some of them could not resist glancing up at her, at her strange, pale face and light-coloured hair, and at her unfamiliar armour. Her lips pursed in contemplation. "Nevertheless, the threat of the invading Yoma lurks in the back of my mind, and I daresay that no human army, not even yours, can stand up to them. Yet your men don't seem to be as concerned as I am. In fact, I don't believe they take me seriously at all," she added, her tone slightly reproachful.

Ever since her arrival at the Wei Court, it seemed as if _he_ was the only one who listened to her with a sincere heart. The other officers generally shunned her as the "new, foreign bodyguard." And while she was no attention-seeker, it really was becoming tiresome. Surely she deserved better treatment than this. "Well?" She turned to look at him when he did not reply, only to see his smirking face. "What?" she challenged, somewhat irritated.

"Make no mistake," he said. "You are right when you insinuate that many here distrust you. My soldiers have confessed to me that they find it difficult obeying your orders. And my own ministers remain suspicious, perhaps because of your silver eyes, or your original ties to the Organization.

"But know this. I trust you, and my authority overrides any other. Remember what I told you of my vision. I care not of your origin. I care only for talent and mettle that matches mine. I am faithful that you are both. We are in a pivotal moment in history, and I want you to play a significant part in this era." His eyes that were usually so stern and unforgiving now sparkled. "_Galatea, Tigress Guard_. Yes, that has a nice ring to it. Centuries after we're gone, historians shall record you as China's cherished heroine. Posterity will remember you as the lady who helped to bring about our nation's glorious future."

"Those are the extravagant dreams of an extravagant dreamer." Despite her disrespectful words, she could not suppress the gentle crimson that had begun to spread slowly across her cheeks. Mortified and annoyed, she turned away, unable to meet his eyes. "Then, we'll be departing for the south very soon, won't we?" she murmured, touching her usually pallid face, stroking away its rare blush.

She was relieved that Cao Cao could not hear her accelerating heartbeat. He walked up beside her and raised his hand, prompting a roar of reverent recognition from the troops below. "Yes. We now depart, and inaugurate my conquest to the entire world!"

*

"Galatea?" came his voice.

She broke out of her reverie and returned his smile, but she felt the stirrings of uneasiness within her. As much as she wanted to see him triumph, something about this seemed too effortless. As a warrior of the Organization, she had never fought anywhere except on land, but although her current experience of riverine warfare was next to none, her intuition screamed at her to stand closer to Cao Cao, for something about the movements of the Wu fleet in the distance warned of something… out of the ordinary tonight.

Just what was the Kingdom of Wu planning?

"This is bizarre," muttered Cao Cao, looking up at the evening heavens. "There is a southeast wind blowing. In this season, the wind should be blowing from the north." He smirked. "So Wu have resorted to using magic, have they? There must be someone in this immediate vicinity that is casting the spell. Find him!"

The voice of a panicked soldier interrupted him. "My Lord! Master Pang Tong has chained our ships together and fled!" The messenger kneeled before him, breathless. "He's nowhere to be found! We've tried to reach him, but – "

"He ordered that our ships be linked with iron? And yet this southern wind, impossible without magic, is blowing?" Cao Cao's grimace deepened. "This stinks of a plot. Could it be that he was conspiring with the Wu forces? Well, it matters not," he growled. "We have more important matters to worry about. What of Huang Gai's surrender? The Wu general should be arriving soon. With his pacified fleet, we'll pre-empt their defence and defeat them before they can capitalize on any more tricks."

"My Lord," replied the soldier nervously. "It is not in my place to say this, but… a lone ship has been detected on the Wu side of the river. But it reeks of oil, and the fog is obscuring the passage of our scouts somewhat."

Cao Cao nodded, although he began to feel uneasy. _Oil_? "It must be Huang Gai's grain supplies and ammunition," he said, striding to the side of the ship and looking at the approaching roofed boats of rations and armaments.

Galatea felt her concern soaring as she studied the boats. She may not have fought on water before, but her preternatural sight allowed her to see more clearly into the night than a normal human being. She placed a hand on Cao Cao's shoulder. "Master, this is a trick," she warned, trepidation rising in her. "Don't let that convoy come any closer."

"My tigress?" asked Cao Cao, bewildered.

"If they were so heavy with supplies, they'd be rooted to the spot, not floating so easily as if… as if they were empty."

"You're right," he muttered wildly. He turned to shout his orders to the messenger. "Huang Gai is intent on betraying me too? Turn back this vessel immediately! These boats are a decoy!"

But it was too late. The Central Barge had begun to tremble, and it jerked awkwardly, as if the very land had overturned. Cao Cao almost tumbled over the ship's railings, but Galatea dashed forward and caught him in her arms. His eyes were alarmed as orange flames shot into the sky around them. A horrible smell of burning wood permeated the air. A terrified cry could be heard above all others.

"_The ships! Our ships are on fire_!!"

Galatea and Cao Cao looked outwards, their expressions betraying their utter shock. "Impossible," he whispered, flames dancing before him, greeting him from beneath the hull. The wood and steel of his ships yielded almost instantly to the power of the ramming barges that had been lined with hay, oil and torches. His flagship was not the only liner that was on fire. A conflagration was spreading across every hull in his entire armada. The blaze was being fanned by the southeast wind, devouring the chained fleet in an all-consuming inferno. The glow of the flames danced up into the night sky, licking the heavens in a hungry, lustful ferocity.

A conjured southeast wind, chained ships, and a feigned surrender…

So those scoundrels from Wu had planned this fire attack?

The Imperial Chancellor of China closed his eyes in realization. "I have been duped," he muttered in disbelief, as bloodcurdling shrieks could be heard all around him, the shrieks of his loyal men. It was too late to retaliate now, for the cold quiet of the night had given way to the inferno that illuminated the waters of the Yangtze. The anticipation of final victory had transformed into the horrid prospect of a rout. The damage to the ships was critical. Many were already sinking, plummeting into oblivion along with the soldiers who desperately tried to keep their barges afloat. But an even sorrier sight was that of his burning and drowning men, his loyal, seasoned men. Their precious lives had all been wasted in one moment of his folly.

Galatea shifted closer to him. The fire was devastating, true, and the sight of so much human death was… disgusting, to say the least. Never in her entire life had she witnessed so many thousands of young men reduced to ashes in the span of several heartbeats. But there was something she was more worried about.

Her Yoki sense was stirring.

Were they here? Now? They must have been hiding along the banks of the tributaries, in the nearby forests and on the cliffs that towered over the watercourses. Had the flames attracted them, prompting them to emerge from their new lairs? Was the scent of destruction and roasting flesh that attractive to them?

Cao Cao whipped around. Screams could be heard from the back of the Central Barge… and otherworldly bellowing too. They choked the air more so than the crackling of burning wood. The words of a dying soldier were barely discernable: "Monsters! What are these things?! MONSTERS!"

"Another attack… so close to here?" growled Cao Cao. "Assassins… or not?"

"No," said Galatea, who had suddenly drawn her Claymore. Her eyes were alight in concentration as shadows emerged all around them. Could it be… that they had finally arrived?

Cao Cao looked uneasily at her. "Galatea, what – "

"Get back!" she demanded, shoving him away as a shadowy, humanoid hulk landed before them. "These…" she slashed upwards, swiftly cleaving the intruder in half. But even as he backed away, eyes wide, four more beastly shapes landed onto the deck, surrounding the couple. The remaining Wei troops on the ship scattered, and dived into the river, consigning themselves to the mercy of the waters. For the first time, Galatea felt genuine concern for Cao Cao's life. "These are Yoma!"

The illumination of the flames revealed them: they were everywhere. The brilliant glow of Wu's fire attack really had attracted them to the Yangtze, from the nearby mountains and forests. And now they flooded the fleet, drawn to the light, drawn to the roasting aroma of human flesh. The remaining Wei soldiers that did not abandon their galleons were swallowed up – by the scorching flames, or by the jaws of Yoma. It didn't matter either way. They still died. Across the river, hundreds upon thousands of young men threw their lives to the river, lest they remain with those brave enough to be devoured by this horde.

And now, the Central Barge itself was under attack. "Stay back, my Lord," cautioned Galatea evenly, holding her sword in the classical defensive stance of silver-eyed warriors, glaring at the gathering throng that surrounded them. "As I warned, they're dangerous… and rather ugly, too."

The Imperial Chancellor managed to recover himself slightly. "So, these are the monsters you spoke of," he sighed. "Could this night get any worse?" He closed his eyes, gave a resigned smile, and slowly drew his own weapon from its scabbard – a _Taijijian_, a one-handed longsword. It was a beautiful sword: the centre of its golden guard was engraved with an ivory and ebony symbol of the Supreme Ultimate.

Yin and Yang.

"_Sword of Heaven_!" His eyes shooting open, Cao Cao roared the name of his weapon with a snarl more animal than human. He launched himself, spinning into the air, and landed before his shocked assailants, neatly decapitating one of them. He clenched his teeth as he shifted into a guarding stance. His blade spilled blue _chi_, and as he cut through another three Yoma, ice surged forth from it, swallowing up the shrieking creatures in hoarfrost. He slashed angrily at a lunging monster and hewed it into several pieces. Lacerating another attacker, he disdainfully sidestepped the spray of purple blood that splattered across the ship's deck, flicking blood off his blade.

On her part, Galatea gaped at him in astonishment. He had slain six Yoma so efficiently, so relentlessly? He was not simply able to defend himself – he was an excellent fighter. She quickly dived away as the wooden deck splintered from a seventh beast's claws. But why were they so organized? As if they knew that she was protecting him? Something was amiss.

She could not worry about that now. Cao Cao's sword had lodged in the skull of another Yoma, and he was unprepared for its comrade that leaped down from the masts above. She narrowed her eyes in brief concentration, manipulating the Yoma's Yoki flow and forcing it to tumble in mid-air, crashing away. Visibly impressed, Cao Cao rolled back and slashed at the shocked beast. A blast of ice froze it in place, and Galatea's swinging Claymore shattered it, sending chunks of immobile meat flying into the river. As one, they swung their swords around, cleaving off the arms of a hulking Yoma looming behind them. It screamed in agony, and together, they lunged and thrust their blades into its body, delivering the deathblow. It moaned and collapsed as they stepped back and stared at one another.

Their teamwork was quite spectacular. "Impressive," admitted Galatea.

"Well met," commended Cao Cao, smiling. "Let me see what else you're capable of." He backed away, and she surged forward, cutting down two more attackers, and bashing another one across the face with the flat of her sword, crushing its skull into nothingness. She slipped past an angry punch and cut to her side, severing the human-devouring animal at the waist. She breathed quietly, calmly, regulating the power that flowed through her. Purple gore seeped through the wooden planks of the flagship, and the stink of Yoma flesh saturated the air along with the smoke of the firestorm. There was bedlam across the Yangtze as screams of terror and despair rang into the late night. The ships turned at their helms, only to sink into oblivion alongside the remnant ships of Cao Cao's armada.

She turned around, her breath still calm and cool. Only one last Yoma stood on the barge. She launched a kick at it and sent the surprised beast flying into a burning mast pole, igniting it and putting it to a fiery, screeching death. For now, they were safe. But the same could not be said of the remaining sea force, which was in flames and slowly sinking.

"It's too dangerous to stay here any longer," declared Cao Cao, his dark cape billowing in the wind. "Abandon the fleet. Pull back to the shores, and regroup!" He raised the Sword of Heaven, pointing it upwards, and it emitted a shrill shriek, frost swirling around it and shooting into the night sky. The icestorm exploded across the empyrean, tinting the burning ships with an ethereal blue light. While it was not powerful enough to put out the inferno that had engulfed his entire navy, it would be enough to signal a retreat. He hoped that at least some of his soldiers had survived to glimpse his directive, shining brilliantly in the starry firmament.

For a while, a temporary quietude settled on the corpse-littered Wei flagship.

He glanced at her, and his stern face was ashamed. "My vision… I promised that you would see it tonight. That I would show you," he muttered, lowering his sword dejectedly, like a child that had been deprived of a hard-earned prize. "And now I am one step further away from it."

Were it not Cao Cao, surely any other man would have wept at such a catastrophe.

She shook her head. She almost preferred his arrogance to his disappointment. "I'll chastise you for your blunders later. But for now, your physical safety exceeds all other priorities." She drew closer, and reached out her hand, offering it to him. "Come," she whispered.

He looked at her, and his eyes shone again, just like that night when she had kneeled before him. He stepped towards her and clasped her palm. "I'm your Tigress Guard," she affirmed. "Your enemies will harm you only after they have stepped over my cold corpse."


	5. Chapter 4: Battle of the Red Cliffs II

**Chapter 4: Battle of the Red Cliffs: Part II**

The fire attack had succeeded, and the sinking fleet of Wei proved that much. But the price was far too heavy: Wu's flotilla was also overrun by the beasts Cynthia had spoken of, attracted by the very flames their fireships had created. Standing on the main flagship of Jiangdong, Crimson Cloud, Zhou Tai cursed himself for the dilemma he had inflicted on himself before the battle. Should he have supported Cynthia before the Supreme Commander and spoken of these monsters, and risked execution for such apparent nonsense? Or should he have remained silent, and watched her warning eventuate itself? He did not know what to do. And by failing to choose, he failed his entire army.

"_Our fleet is under attack!" one of the lieutenants had screamed. _

"_Cao Cao's counterattack?" Zhou Tai had cautiously confirmed._

"_No! By… monsters!"_

The fiends had begun to swarm the triumphant troops of Wu, cutting short their jubilant celebrations. They crawled onto the junks and galleons from below, from the waters of the river, and leapt with superhuman range from the shores to the flotilla. Some, capable of superhuman flight, had swooped down from above, from the dark sky. They tore viciously into the soldiers, feasting on their guts, those relished intestines that were of such nourishment to them. The disoriented, frightened humans attempted to drive them back with their spears, their halberds. They were of no use – normal metal simply could not penetrate the thick skin of the creatures. The massacre continued on the Wu boats, even as the remaining Wei ships were obliterated in the milieu of the bloodstained river.

_How could I have erred so catastrophically_? Zhou Tai gritted his teeth in silence, blood trickling from his lip. He stared wordlessly, furiously, at the distant Wu ships that were overrun by the sudden horde. He had to act. Why was he still standing here? He had to do something!

"This isn't your fault," murmured Cynthia, who moved to stand beside Zhou Tai's devastated form. "We'll do our best to muster a counterattack." She drew her sword, the fires of the barges lighting her eyes. "Currently, my other comrades haven't arrived yet. I will do this alone if necessary. Please stay here. I won't let those vile beasts touch a hair of your head."

She looked back in surprise as she felt his hand on her shoulder. His scarred face was thoughtful, enlightened, as if he had realized something he had always known. "When this is over, I will apologize to you for my cowardly weakness. But for now, I cannot stand by and watch you fight for us."

Cynthia shook her head. "Normal weapons are largely ineffective against these monsters, Master Zhou – "

He shook his head. He raised his _dao_. "_Duskstrike_," he growled. As if in response to its name, the sword began to hum quietly, its blade now tinged with a blood-red quality. Cynthia's mouth dropped open. Zhou Tai nodded, giving a slight smile. "Let us go, Lady Cynthia."

She gave a broad smile, and nodded. Together, they lunged, jumping over the portside and onto the starboard of an adjacent vessel, cutting into the throng of Yoma that were devouring the innards of dead Wu troops. Zhou Tai turned and slashed, cleaving through two beasts that tried to flank him. His movements were not so much graceful as they were smooth and uninterrupted, slicing through Yoma flesh like warm butter. Cynthia was no less powerful. Her Claymore was designed specifically for annihilating these unnatural creatures of the Isles. She kneed a lunging hulk, pushing it away, and twisted, slashing its adjacent comrade. She turned to deflect the attack of another Yoma and blocked the blade with her gauntlet, thrusting once again into her adversary's chest.

But she hardly felt vindicated. For that meant that the most of the Wu navy was underwater or soaked in their own blood, blood from human flesh torn out by Yoma claws and talons. Nothing was worth this.

Zhou Tai blocked a claw with a gauntleted hand, but grunted as his black armour cracked under the superhuman force. It had gashed his hand open nevertheless… these creatures were truly formidable. He felt warm blood and sweat trickling through the cracks in the protective metal. He grasped Duskstrike harder, and thrust it into one of the wild foreign demons, then sliced upwards, eviscerating it with a burst of light from his blade. These marauders would go no further! He stabbed forwards, that same radiance shooting through another one of the wretches, and it imploded from the inside, bursting into a haze of purple gore and meat. Cynthia riposted and battered away a lunging Yoma, opening herself up to a sidelong attack. He quickly spun and slashed past a cowardly monster that tried to bury its fangs into her ribs.

But he could not turn in time to stop a treacherous drive from behind. _Curses_! He gritted his teeth reflexively as he felt a sharp, overwhelming sting in his midsection. The creature had punched past his armour and dug into his stomach. It roared and tore out several chunks of flesh from his abdomen. His vision turned red as he staggered back, his knees buckling. He had not expected such strength, even from an inhuman foe.

_I am a fool_.

He groaned in pain, crumpling to the ground, and his hand reflexively released his sword. He could feel his own inner organs exposed in the cold air, and he did not possess healing abilities like Cynthia did. "Master Zhou!" she screamed, watching with horror the blood that poured from his body. "No!" She dashed towards him, but the wild punch of a Yoma threw her back. He struggled up, his trembling hand searching for Duskstrike. But his triumphant attacker was quicker than his weakened body. It reached for his head –

And its arm was promptly severed by another sword… of the Claymore class? It was swift, blinding, as if the very wind could not withstand its bladed edge. Several Yoma tried to tackle the sword's shrouded owner, but they could not even brush her. With an efficient stroke, they fell apart into several portions of dark, fleshy tissue. Cynthia gasped in relief as a grey cape fluttered in the evening wind atop a nearby boat. "We will not let our allies fall before these beasts from our own Isles," said the newcomer, her mild, melodious voice somehow more audible than even the shrieks from the dying ogre. "We will put an end to the mistakes of our Organization," she declared, flicking back her wavy hair, her large silver eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "And we will rid this land of our Continent's demons."

Cynthia felt herself regaining the strength she needed to slice another Yoma in half. She took Zhou Tai's limp body in one arm, warding away the remaining Yoma, her sword pointing threateningly at them. "You… you're our saviour," she breathed.

"Why, thank you," smiled her compatriot. She aimed her sword at the remnant fiends, who began to back away nervously.

"My name is Windcutter Flora, and I am here to support the valiant soldiers of the Middle Kingdom."

*

Flora looked impassively at the Yoma that had overrun the boats. As one, they lunged at her, severed limbs and body parts still clamped in their jaws. With a face of serenity that Cynthia rather envied, Flora raised her sword up in a disciplined, classical stance of offensive duelling. She sidestepped one attacker and slashed down, before shifting stances and smashing her pommel into its comrade's skull. A loud _crack_, and it fell back painfully into a throng of heaving demons. Utterly unfazed by the seeming endless horde that swelled across the river, she turned to Cynthia. "Please take that man to safety," she said, leaping off the ship's plank and onto the starboard. "I will hold back our aggressors, until not a single one remains standing." She resumed her guarded stance. "Go."

"Thank you, Number Eight," mumbled Cynthia, taking Zhou Tai on her back and fleeing Flora's side. She leaped desperately off the wretched ship and into the cold river, and felt her nerves momentarily freezing as the biting iciness stabbed into her body. Raising her head from under the waters, flinging excess hair from her hair and gasping for breath, she began to swim to shore, dragging Zhou Tai's body with an aching arm, her legs kicking frantically below. Their armour weighed them down significantly, and she felt her heart pounding in panic. What if she grew too tired? What if Yoma attacked them mid-stream?

Ironically, that notion galvanized her burning muscles, and she stroked at the water harder, pulling him along inch by inch, until she felt her hand touch the shallower banks. Refusing to yield, she threw herself forwards, dragging him up to shore, their soaked bodies heaving exhaustedly along the sand and grass. She rested him on a small mound before collapsing beside him. She crawled up and cradled his head tearfully. "You're safe, Master Zhou Tai. There is no need to worry. Please, don't give in. I'll save you."

_But how?! I can't pour my healing Yoki into a human being who… isn't part-Yoma. _

_I promised I wouldn't let a hair of his head be touched. I've failed him. He must be so disappointed in me_.

He coughed, water and blood spraying from his mouth. "I… hate myself for having doubted you," he murmured, his deep voice growing fainter. He took one last glance at her before his eyes rolled over. The wound was too much. The pain was too much. Oh, if only he could fall unconscious now! He convulsed, and through his watery gaze, her tearful silver eyes had merged, coming together to form the beautiful full moon that beamed down on Jiangdong. At the very least, he would die a tranquil death, in the arms of an ally. But, still… what a pity.

He had hoped to get to know her better… after this was all over.

"Is this… the end?"


	6. Chapter 5: Chinese Claymore

**Chapter 5: Chinese Claymore**

With Flora's timely arrival, the fallen soldiers of Wu were avenged. For every monster that had murdered a human being, she retaliated with tenfold force. Her Windcutter was a marvel, a wonder, eviscerating an entire mob of Yoma in a matter of heartbeats. They fell like the reeds of her homeland, cut up by a farmer's sickle. By the dark, early morning, when the birds had begun to sing uncertainly, there was nothing left of the invaders. The Wei armada had been obliterated, and the northern side of the Yangtze was completely silent. But the most demoralizing fact was that there was nothing left of the Wu defenders either. Some of the ships had sunk, but most were still afloat, littered with the corpses of humans and Yoma alike. The Yangtze was heavy with the silence and stench of death. It was a grim outcome. No one in China could have predicted that the Battle of Chi Bi would result in the annihilation of both sides. It was history's darkest secret, one that would be hidden from posterity at all costs.

Amongst the few individuals who had survived this bloodbath was the Wu general Zhou Tai. But he was feverish, having part of his stomach ripped from his body and armour. With the massive wound festering, his chances were miniscule to say the least. Suppressing her tears, Cynthia, along with Flora, had taken him to the survivors by the shore, where Zhuge Liang's tent awaited news of the final victory. He had planned to withdraw, but the massacre that took place on board the Wu boats must have provoked his consternation.

They entered without even announcing themselves. "Please help him," cried Cynthia, begging the young sage, who stood up immediately upon glimpsing Zhou Tai's limp body. "The creatures we call Yoma: they wounded him, and he's dying. I can't restore him, for he is a pure human being, with no Yoki to help him heal. I…"

Zhuge Liang's eyes met the women's, registering their dire predicament immediately. He quickly guided Cynthia to lay Zhou Tai on his divan. He kneeled on the ground to move closer to the General of Valour. He pursed his lips, his eyes sincere. "This wound… is horrific, beyond any human's capacity to inflict, even with a sword. I have never witnessed something that could have ruptured the liver, torn out the muscles, and eviscerated all the innards in one movement."

"Is there any way we can save him?" asked Cynthia desperately.

Zhuge Liang paused, closing his eyes in careful deliberation. "This infernal _chi_… this Yoki…" His fingers trailed along the side of Zhou Tai's armour, reading the supernatural energy within.

_I know that these women are clearly half-bloods of those monsters, those yellow-eyed demons. They share a bond of flesh itself, and now… it is apparent that I must replicate this bizarre affair to save Master Zhou Tai's life. I can see no other option. But what spell, what invocation, can achieve this?_

He looked at Cynthia grimly. "The only way he may survive… is to mend his flesh with one of these creatures. He needs the flesh of a so-called Yoma. Lady Miria told me that you silver-eyed women share the blood of these demons. We must give him the same," he declared. "The superhuman aspect of your kind… she told me everything about it. And now General Zhou requires it also."

Cynthia did not feel relieved at all. It was the answer she dreaded to hear. "No," she whispered. "That's basically making him… one of us."

Flora's eyes were sombre. "It is a terrible risk. Even if we fused the flesh of any of the dead Yoma with his, which neither Cynthia or I am knowledgeable in – "

"Lady," murmured Zhuge Liang, "please retrieve an abdominal husk from the largest Yoma corpse that you can find. Where you find it does not concern me. I will attempt a ritual of fusion myself. _Where Heaven and humanity become one, man and demon shall also become one_."

"Man and demon become one?" whispered Flora. "Please consider the possible consequences – "

"It is all that I can do. His wounds are incurable by any standard. Already, the flesh is infested with – "

"Even if it works," cried Cynthia, "if a man fuses with one of these creatures, it is said that he will lose control of his newfound powers far more easily than women."

_We can't let them make the same mistake they did with the first generation of male warriors_!

"I also do not wish to do this. It poses immense risk to both my Lord and the people of Wu. Who knows what a Yoma amongst our own will do to us...? But there is nothing left to save his life with," said Zhuge Liang, his voice bleak.

"Forgive my impudence," protested Flora, "but I am not sure if you understand the danger of such an… operation."

He nodded calmly, although he was unwilling to give ground. "Expediency, for now, is of the measure. Hurry."

Flora turned away, taking a reluctant step towards the tent's parted exit. "There is not much time," insisted Zhuge Liang, glancing at Cynthia's distressed face. He looked down at the still armoured Zhou Tai, whose ragged breathing was growing fainter. "We have no choice but to perform the ritual. I will ascend the altar with Master Zhou Tai's body. I will make preparations there now, as I did this morning when I summoned the southeastern wind from the gods."

Cynthia mournfully stepped forward. She approached the Wu general, kneeling before his lying form, and gently removed his ebony and crimson helm from his head. His long, raven hair spilled out, freed from its prison, and drifted down his scarred face. He had believed her, and he was fearless, unafraid of placing his trust in her. Tonight should have been a magnificent victory for him and his troops. Instead, they were all dead. And he lay in unconscious agony, on the verge of dying too.

"Master Zhou Tai," she wept, "I'm so sorry. Because of me, you must now become a half-Yoma like us."

*

They had boarded a small boat and fled to shore, to a nearby forest. Galatea stared in impressed incredulity at the soldiers who survived the Yoma and had managed to flee the burning ships. Bleeding and soaked in the waters of the Yangtze, they were exhausted, on the verge of collapsing, but Cao Cao would not permit them to even die. He raised the Sword of Heaven. "We will live through this together," he proclaimed. "Come with me. My resolve to survive remains unshaken, and your tenacity should not have broken, either."

Galatea shifted near him. "The Wu troops seem to have beaten back the Yoma for now," she muttered. "How, I don't know. Perhaps my comrades have sided with them. But for now, we should seize on this chance to make our retreat."

"Yes. Let us move out," he agreed, "back to Xuchang." One of his men approached him and presented him with a weary horse. To Galatea's surprise, he gave a rare, curt nod of thanks before mounting his steed. He looked down at her. "I entrust myself in your care now," he muttered. "I do not intend to die. I have yet to show you the vision of the world that I nurture."

She took his horse's reins and began to guide him in the direction of the north, where the Wei Kingdom awaited. The moonlight filtered into the quiet forest, and it seemed as if the soldiers were slightly rejuvenated by the lunar rays. It was just as well. It was going to be a long retreat home.

"We _will_ get back safely," she said quietly. "Consider that a promise."

*

Underneath the moon, beside the stone altar on which he had summoned the southeast wind, Zhuge Liang raised his hand, sombrely staring at the bloody, severed abdomen of a Yoma's carcass. He turned to Zhou Tai's body, which had been placed atop the altar by a distraught Cynthia. He closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, and began to intone a new prayer. This prayer was not intended to aid his allies in winning a crucial battle. It was intended to save a courageous life.

It was a spell that the legendary sages of old believed would grant immortality… and make one a wanderer of the Earth. It was nothing less than desecration. Such ambitious, hubristic warlocks required either the fresh flesh of a legendary unicorn known as the Qilin, or the talon of a consenting river dragon. Either way, it meant the forced unity of Heaven and Earth, an unnatural violation of the Great Way's laws. But this time, there was no Qilin, no dragon.

Only the infernal flesh of a hellish outsider.

"Forgive me, brave citizen of Wu," murmured Zhuge Liang, as the firmament rumbled in desolation. "But you must accept the flesh of these demons if you are to survive the wound they've inflicted on you." Light shone from his palms, and he placed one on Zhou Tai's ruined body. Suppressing his disgust, he plunged another hand into the Yoma's viscera and twisted violently, wrenching out cold, purple-stained fleshy tissue. Gore spatted his robes and the altar, and the pitch-black sky seemed to cry.

But there would be no sun, no glimmering light that kissed the horizon. The hateful glint of those large, yellow eyes had eclipsed all hopes for a swift end to the war in the Middle Kingdom. Yet… the silver eyes that he was now about to create within a human being... perhaps, just perhaps, they would show him something that he had seen within those pale women.

It felt as if a new era in China was about to dawn.

An aura began to swirl around the altar, enveloping Zhuge Liang and Zhou Tai. It consumed them in an angry haze of crimson energy, and within that circle of power, the Sleeping Dragon gently placed his hands inside Zhou Tai's rotting wound, pressing the Yoma flesh against the destroyed, bleeding lining of his stomach. They spilled out reactively, as if they were irreconcilable with the human body. Zhuge Liang's eyes narrowed. He would have to seal Zhou Tai's stomach with some special mark if he was to keep the flesh within. He wasn't sure how the silver-eyed women had managed to achieve this, but he would use all the power he possessed to attempt his own seal.

The final preparations for the ritual were complete, and the gods were recoiling in horror at their servant's petition. But it was a plea nonetheless, and they _would_ answer.

"Now, let man and demon… become _one_."


	7. Chapter 6: A Warrior's Path

**Chapter 6: A Warrior's Path**

_Late morning _

His head hurt. Badly.

Zhou Tai groaned, stirring from the divan, and rose, brushing aside the blanket that had been carefully draped over him. He glanced to his left, and noticed that his armour and his undergarments had been discarded and laid aside. He felt fresh and clean in his nudity. Who had taken off all his armour and clothes, and who had cleaned him up? He rubbed his eye, his index finger trailing along his scar. His muscles felt sore but invigorated, as if he had returned from a glorious, hour-long battle. He placed a hand on his broad chest. His heartbeat was fine. Just what had happened?

He looked down at his stomach. Although every portion of his aching body refused his command to leave the divan, he could not deny that the wound was no more. His body had, in fact, closed up completely, leaving nothing more than a horrendous scar. He now possessed another mark of battle, although this was no mere cut from an enemy blade. It was something inflicted by the sinister creature called "Yoma." Furthermore, it was a peculiar shape – it resembled a symbol, as if someone had carved it into him. It resembled the character for "Heaven." But why…

"Oh!" A soft cry shocked him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see Cynthia outside his tent, covering her eyes with a frantic hand. She was still decked in her peculiar soldier's uniform, and judging from the colour on her pale face; she looked like she had not slept at all. "I'm so sorry," she called, mortified. "I didn't know you were awake."

"You were the one who undressed me?" he blurted, sensing her agitation.

Her face suddenly changed colour, flushing crimson. "Yes," she stammered, shuffling her feet and looking out at him between her fingers.

"And… you bathed me, too?"

"Yes," she squeaked, barely able to move her reddening lips.

_She did all this while I was unconscious_? he thought awkwardly. _She must be hardy… but of course_. She was one of those warriors who had come to repulse those Yoma! He obligingly covered his bare lower body with the blanket he had pushed away. He offered the flustered Cynthia a small smile, not oblivious to the fact that she could not resist stealing a peek at his broad, muscular chest and shoulders. "Thank you," he acknowledged quietly.

She looked nervous indeed, almost amusingly so. "I hope you're feeling better?" she asked, smiling shyly at his courteous attempt to conceal his privates.

_I… I saw it all. I had to see it all; I had no choice_... After the ritual that had taken several agonizing hours, he had fallen into a deep sleep that neither she nor Flora could awaken him from. That cumbersome armour had to be removed if he was to sleep in peace, without any nightmares of Yoma or demons from the Isles! And the grime, blood and sweat that had remained on his weakened body after the fracas…

To her relief, his words were mild and composed. "… I am awake. That is enough. I thank you again for saving my life. I made a wise choice in listening to you, when my compatriots would not."

"There is something I must tell you." She lowered her head, unable to look into his deep eyes, or even glance at his long black hair. "Forgive me for pushing this on you when you've barely recovered. But to hold back this information any later would be insulting you." She took a deep breath. "You're alive because Master Zhuge performed a ritual that united a Yoma's flesh with your wound, mending it completely. Now… your body is partly constituted by that of a Yoma's."

He blinked at the revelation, suppressing his amazement. He had already expected to die, after all. But it was one of those fiends that had given him back his life? And it was Master Zhuge who had conducted one of his magic rituals to pull him back from the netherworld? He stared down at his scar. He could indeed recall the pain that had wracked his abdomen throughout the early morning, as he lay wheezing, clammy and trembling. But now that she mentioned it… something had indeed changed. He could feel it pulsing in his veins. Something new. Something inhuman.

Something that was not… him.

Cynthia hurried over to his half-naked form, her eyes apologetic. "Do you see this mark on your stomach? Every half-human, half-Yoma possesses a different pattern. But to this day I'm still not sure how our scars are determined." She looked up at him, giving him a damp towel to wipe his face with. "The flesh and blood of a Yoma gives one amplified power, speed, and endurance, but you'll retain the rational faculties of a human being. That is the secret of our strength. You can even reach supernatural powers by using Yoki, a Yoma's life-force, to unleash powers unimaginable to normal humans."

"Like _chi_?" he muttered, slightly incredulous. Now that she mentioned it, his body did feel strange… as if nothing could wound it permanently anymore. It was as if his wound was a blessing in disguise…

She shook her head, tempering his tentative optimism. "But because a Yoma's flesh and blood is foreign matter, with its use comes the danger of a state called 'Awakening', which means an individual's use of Yoki that exceeds eighty percent. In that state… a human being loses his humanity and becomes a terrifying genus of demon called an Awakened Being. There is nothing to be found in this terrible state, only the desire for human flesh."

He suddenly felt cold. "How will a silver-eyed warrior know her limits above this… eighty percent?"

"They can only familiarize themselves with the Yoki within them. For one who does not know his limits, it's all too easy to Awaken, and especially if such an Awakening feels… pleasurable. In my homeland, men have remained unable to resist this pleasure, often surrendering to their Awakening completely." She gazed sadly at him. "That's… the risk we've chosen to take to save your life."

His eyes clouded over. "I see…" he traced the large scar that remained. "So… you have given me a demon's body in the faith that I will not succumb to its seduction."

"Oh, please forgive us. Master Zhuge said there was no other way."

Zhou Tai was speechless. He simply lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. He did not know what to think. How should he have reacted? Should he have snorted in her face incredulously? Or should he have reacted in anger, denying her benevolence, accuse her of trying to turn him into one of _them_? Part of him simply wished to dismiss her, to leave him alone with his confused, tumultuous thoughts. Yet he knew, deep down, that such a kind and courageous woman spoke the truth.

His calloused hand trembled, unsure, uncertain… and afraid.

"I am now… part monster?" he muttered, unable to conceal this terrible fear.

Cynthia moved closer and laid her fingers comfortingly on him, stilling his shuddering somewhat. "I'm so sorry," came her regretful voice, her hands moving to cup his face. He did not have the energy to pull away as their gazes met. "Oh, my God. Your eyes… they're now silver, too."


	8. Chapter 7: Golden Moon

**Chapter 7: Four Destinies Entwine by the River: Encounter with the Golden Moon**

_Afternoon_

Flora stood outside of Zhuge Liang's tent, patiently waiting for him to finish packing. She allowed herself a quiet, exhausted sigh. It had been a terribly strenuous week, perhaps the most laborious of her life. Thanks to the turbulent journey that the Organization had subjected her to, she almost expected to be shipwrecked in some other realm, with no recourse back home, to the Continent of the Isles. Thank the gods, if they existed, that her meagre navigational tools had not failed! But to which Awakened Being had the Yoki rift belonged to? Why was the Organization still keeping secret the source of the destruction that sundered the Isles, and forced it to initiate the diaspora of its surviving warriors? Indeed, it all felt rather suspicious, and suspicion was something she hated harbouring in her heart.

But ignorance was not bliss. And presently, she was ignorant of many things.

The Sleeping Dragon finally stepped outside, interrupting her thoughts, and she turned to bow in thanks. "I am most relieved that the human-demon ceremony was a success."

"It is I who should be expressing my gratitude," replied Zhuge Liang quietly. "I understand how frustrated you must feel towards me for insisting that I perform the ritual. I request your forgiveness, in time."

"I will not question your wisdom nor your discretion," said Flora, "but I confess that I am cautious of a further attack by the Yoma. And should other stronger beasts injure your soldiers and compatriots, will you resort to the same solution of Yoma-human fusion? Surely this will not be wise in the long-term."

Zhuge Liang's face darkened. "You are correct. I pray that no more of our warriors or allies must undergo the same treatment."

"The forces of Wei seemed to have pulled back for now – what do you intend to do, Master Zhuge?"

"I do not know how many of Cao Cao's soldiers survived. It is apparent that we also have suffered losses Sun Quan was not expecting. I expect the Wu Court to be in panic. Still, Wei will be incapable of mustering a major attack for several weeks, although its dominance will remain largely unshaken. We must now move against the Yoma invaders, before we face another threat from the north again."

"But we are few in number, and you yourself told me that Wu will not lend Lord Liu Bei troops – "

"Indeed I did. But with our reinforcements, we will no longer need Wu." Zhuge Liang smiled past Flora, and she turned, surprised. "See? They have already arrived."

By the river, a regal young woman was approaching them, and from the way she looked at Zhuge Liang, Flora understood that she shared a special relationship with him. She was not of the ethnicity that characterized the peoples of this land; from her deep red hair, she might have belonged to one of the nation's minor tribes. Her clothes were also a rarity amongst the Chinese Flora had seen so far, with high-heeled, black and green boots that covered her shapely legs up to her knees. The one-piece chemise and miniskirt that hugged her body tightly was of an intricate white, green, black and gold arrangement, and the raised collar that embraced her neck gave her the impression of a princess from colder regions. A red dot had been applied in the centre of her forehead, just above her eyebrows. Behind her stood a battalion of volunteer soldiers, all clad in emerald green armour.

Flora could not help breathing a sigh of awe, for she was beautiful.

The stately lady first approached Zhuge Liang and bowed rigidly, as if to refrain from embracing him in front of the soldiers. "My husband," she whispered, her voice reverent. Then she turned to Flora, her voice cultured and erudite. "Welcome to our weary nation, noble foreigner. I am Huang Yue Ying, wife of Lord Zhuge Liang and the Grand General of Lord Liu Bei's army. I cannot begin to express how grateful we are for your timely assistance during such dark times." She gave another generous bow, and Flora hastily stepped forward to guide her back up. "I have been notified of your assistance in saving our Wu allies last night," she said, smiling somewhat at Flora's touch. "I hope that you will agree to stay by our side, in our struggle to restore peace to our weary nation."

Flora nodded, slightly flustered at her earnest praise. "If it is in my permission to ask, what is your next objective, Grand General?"

"We shall begin our expedition into Western China," replied Yue Ying. "Prior to the Battle of the Red Cliffs, we received reports from Wu scouts that Jing Province and Yi Province were under siege from the same kind of monsters that attacked Wu's fleet. We must drive out these invaders from the two provinces and establish the Kingdom of Shu in their place. We set off from Moling tomorrow, and Lord Liu Bei's forces will follow us shortly afterwards. For this purpose, an elite platoon of warriors who will spearhead the attack on Yi, and aid us in our expedition to take Chengdu itself. They are our anti-Yoma division, and their leader goes by the name of Miria. You may be familiar with her? She is currently awaiting our orders at Moling, too."

Flora blinked in surprise. "Number Six? Then she must be with… "

"Yes," smiled Yue Ying. "Her friends – I believe their names were Clare, Helen and Deneve? I am hopeful that you will join us too, Miss Flora. Please fight by our side, against the Yoma that have attacked Sichuan." She paused. "We currently have no centre, no true home. Lord Liu Bei's dream is to establish a state that owes its loyalty to the Han, to the dynasty that has held the world together in harmony and prosperity for four hundred years. For that, we must go on the offensive against the invaders."

She glanced at Zhuge Liang, and he nodded encouragingly. "My husband has advised that we fulfil a twofold objective by destroying the Yoma in Yi and Jing, whilst establishing a stronghold large enough to stand against Wu and Wei. This is the _Longzhong Stratagem_, and the key to our survival." Yue Ying scooped up Flora's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "What say you, noble foreigner? Already, I sense a noble spirit of camaraderie in you. I request your help, not as a military commander, but as a sister who wishes to become your comrade and friend."

Flora looked into Yue Ying's mature, almond eyes, mulling over the Grand General's revelations.

_To help Lady Zhuge repel the Yoma from the western regions entirely? This could mark an important stage in our struggle, may put us one step ahead of the Yoma. Yet I am reluctant to part with Cynthia at this juncture. I suppose as long as Wu remains allied with Liu Bei… we should have no problems_.

She nodded, bowing politely again. "Very well, Lady Zhuge," she agreed. "It is my duty to eradicate these creatures for you. They should never have set foot in this realm, and I am beginning to suspect that this ignominy was not entirely unintentional. Allow me to pay my farewells to Miss Cynthia. And then, I will follow you wherever you wish to lead me."

Yue Ying took Flora by the shoulders and hand and directed her to meet her wise eyes, smiling broadly. "Again, I thank you," she gushed. "I believe that our people have been blessed with a historic opportunity to restore a long-gone peace.

"And I am glad that you have agreed to share in it."

*

_Night. Fourth Bank Encampment _

It was strange, and somewhat appealing, to have a foreigner in their midst. She was young, beautiful and blonde, and she may have become the centre of attention had she not hid herself in Zhou Tai's barracks all day. She did not want battalion after battalion of men gawping at her blonde hair and at her silver eyes.

With the blanket of night now having lulled the weary Wu soldiers to slumber, Cynthia found the courage to venture out of her benefactor's tent. Having stripped off her shoulderplates and greaves, she stood by the bank of the Yangtze, watching the moon's reflection in the still waters. Playing with her left hairtail, her thoughts were preoccupied with her final conversation with Flora in the late afternoon. Her senior was now to march west alongside Grand General Yue Ying, to purge that region of the Isles' Yoma. She had asked Cynthia if she would not consider coming with them.

"_I must remain with Master Zhou Tai,_" Cynthia had replied reluctantly. "_He needs my help. And I believe I owe it to him_."

"_Very well, then. Goodbye, Miss Cynthia. I pray that we can destroy all the Continent's Yoma as soon as possible, so we will meet again in due time_."

But before Flora had moved to follow Yue Ying, she turned around and cautioned: "_Beware not only of the Yoma that have trespassed into this land, but of our Organization as well_."

_The Organization. Why did Miss Flora mention them? What have they got to do with this_? thought Cynthia, bewildered.

"My Lady."

She turned around at Zhou Tai's voice. He had donned his ebony armour and black mantle once again, although he still carried his sinister helm in his right arm, allowing his long black hair to drape down his shoulders and back. "Master Zhou, you're awake," she whispered, keeping her voice to a minimum.

"So it is true," he said, standing beside her by the quiet river. "I have struggled to sleep for several hours now, but my body refuses to settle. It feels disconcerting to not require rest. And I thought I would desire an evening meal, but it is so late into the night and my stomach does not even ache."

He glanced at her uncomfortably, as if he was about to say something embarrassing. "Please, call me Tai, Lady Cynthia." She blinked at his sudden entreaty, and he gave a slight smile. "Only my peers and subordinates must address me with the honorific of Master. I do not remember recruiting you into my division."

She shuffled her bare feet bashfully. "In that case, call me Cynthia, too."

He nodded in reply.

She laughed softly. "You're not as… uptight… as the other officers I tried to talk to. You don't… say as much, but you're less formal than they are anyway."

"I was born into a pirate's family. I am not of noble origin. Formalities are a necessary evil in the officer's life, but I have always disliked them." He glanced at her. "And what of you? What is it like… in your homeland?"

"We are an island nation. There isn't anything extraordinary about us. I wouldn't know if there was. The life I know is only that of the hunt against Yoma. This… is my first time I've ever set foot beyond the Continent." She looked down. "I must seem a bit ignorant of things, yes?"

He smiled. "Do not say that. Your Chinese is excellent. I am ashamed that I cannot reciprocate and speak your tongue."

She blushed, suppressing a giggle. "Thank you. I was told to prepare well for this mission."

The night felt warmer in his company, and she hated bringing up the subject again. "I'm happy that you've taken all this business about… Master Zhuge's ritual so calmly," she began. "As a… man, you're at a really high risk of… Awakening. I hope you understand that you'll need to train hard – "

"I understand. Everything you asserted… it is becoming realized in Wu, and probably elsewhere. This great danger, and this great power…" He looked down, into the river's reflection of his new silver eyes. They glimmered like metal; like the dull metal of his sword. "I believe I have recovered from my initial shock to your words. I somewhat look forward to… testing this power, to see how I may serve my King with it. I would like to think that Duskstrike also thirsts for a new challenge, something that will complement its strength in battle."

"You're… not afraid anymore?" she mumbled, sidling closer.

"No. But I am still confused. That is why I came searching for you." He looked down at her, and she turned to face him. "Please… do not tell my men. Do not tell them of my condition. At least, keep it a secret from them for as long as possible. I…" He lowered his head, his eyes darkening. "I do not wish to be shunned by them."

Cynthia started at his vulnerable words, and nodded frantically. "I promise," she assented. "But should you release your powers beyond control, even I can't…"

"That is why I ask one more thing of you," he continued. "Teach me your ways. Show me the path that you walk." He took her hand, and she blushed again. "I wish for the Yoma blood within me to be more of a blessing than a bane. I will not Awaken. I will learn from you, and control the demon within me. It is the only path I can take now. And once I have mastered this volatile power, I will use it to defeat the Yoma, Liu Bei, and eventually, Cao Cao himself."

She nodded sadly, letting his tattered black cape envelop her. What choice did she have? She rested her head against his dark, dented breastplate, their bodies gently touching. "Are you sure you don't need more sleep first?" she mumbled, as his grip on her hand tightened.

"No. Let us go into the nearby forest. I must begin training, as soon as possible. Let me learn your ways, the ways of your kind. For now I am one of them."


	9. Chapter 8: Shu Han I

**Chapter 8: The Establishment of Shu Han: Part I**

_Evening_

Although the imperial metropolis of Luoyang was, in name, also the capital of the Wei Kingdom, Cao Cao's de facto headquarters remained at Xuchang. There was a practical and sentimental value about that city – after all, Luoyang had been ravaged so badly by civil war that it became unfit to be an administrative centre. So it was to Xuchang that he retreated after his disastrous rout, along with Galatea and several hundred survivors of his decimated fleet. Having arrived there after several weeks of somnolent horseriding, he feasted his weary, demoralized troops and subsequently withdrew to his private chambers to recuperate. He was truly fatigued, and Galatea could not blame him. Sometimes she forgot that he was but a human being, a frail human being that was not much different from the men that she met on the Isles.

She sat by his bedside, unable to leave the snoring King, whose eyes were closed in blissful respite. The night was peaceful, and the cool breeze that blew past the lanterns was lovely, refreshingly so. The drapes fluttered relaxedly, revealing the moon, which gave more than enough light for her to watch over him. That was her duty, after all. At least, she wished she could convince herself of that, that she sat beside him out of a dispassionate, obligatory sense of service. But the thoughts that were running loose in her head! They were aggravated yet affectionate, a confused ball of feelings rolled into a mush of useless junk. Some of her musings were outright absurd:

_He looks almost ridiculous without his kingly, ministerial regalia. I can see through it all. He's just another human being who grieves for the loss of life that his nation suffers each day. It's all a façade to me, except perhaps that self-assured smirk on his face. He carries it even in sleep. _

_King of Wei? Imperial Chancellor? No. He's just a handsome, charismatic man dressed in silly Chinese nightclothes._

As if noticing her mind's insolent observations, Cao Cao slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head to scowl at her. "I'm surprised my attendants haven't kicked you out of my chambers yet," he muttered.

"Well, good evening to you, too," she grumbled. "Do you wish for me to leave that badly?"

He looked amused. "If you ask nicely, you may stay."

She moved to take his hand in hers, and for the first time, she allowed him to glimpse the concern that lined her noble face. "You've been asleep for a while, you know that? Not one day, but three."

"I believe I deserve to indulge myself in slumber's pleasures after our unhappy affair at Chi Bi."

"This hasty retreat has taken a heavy toll on your constitution," she observed. "It's been quite a long trip from Jiangdong. You may be powerful, and by the gods are you a competent fighter, but you are still a human."

"I'll work with what I have," he said wryly, smiling at her touch. He shifted up into a sitting position to meet her eyes. "This body of mine is enough to realize peace for the land. As soon as the morrow dawns, I will begin the task of reorganizing my troops for the next phase of this war. I will need your help in – "

"I don't think you realize how weakened you were," she insisted, shaking her head in rare, visible frustration. "You almost fell off your horse at one point. If it weren't for me, you'd have broken something inside of you. You barely survived this exploit of yours. Would you blame me if you died of exhaustion?"

He was about to answer in the negative when she cut him off. "Every waking moment, I see that you remain obsessed with your conquests. Every word that comes out of those lips is more war, more bloodshed, and more power. I joined you because I'm curious to see if you can live up to your promise of a new world. But the novelty is wearing off, my Lord. You are not a god, you can bleed – "

"I 'obsess' over this ambition because it is the path of the conqueror need not be the path of the ruler. When I am dead, my purpose will live on. It will live on in you, and all my brave officers, whom I failed at Chi Bi. That is why my Kingdom must reign supreme, so that – "

"Oh, stop it!" she ordered suddenly and irritably, her abrupt words stunning him into a scandalized silence. "Enough. Stop talking as if Wei is all I fight for."

She took a deep breath as his narrow eyes stared at her, demanding a reason for such gall.

"My allegiance is not so cheap. It is worth more than that. I couldn't care less if your Kingdom crumbled to dust overnight. After all, it's useless without its King, isn't it?" Her eyes softened as she lowered her voice and drew closer. She leaned forward, her lovely body inches from him. "A King decides his nation's fate," she maintained. "So it is you from which I wish to see your vision eventuate. Not from some vague idea of Kingdom, not from your ministers, not from me. I want _you_ to be what this nation has been yearning for."

She stared at him, stunned at her own impassioned words. _Wonderful, Gal. Why don't you just invite him between your legs right now? Same deal, no bullshit_.

On his part, he simply paused in bemusement. _I see. So you would wish that I essentially impress you. I should have expected such a… demanding answer_.

He finally nodded, indulgence and gratitude reflecting in his irises. "Fair enough," he conceded quietly, his hand returning her affectionate squeeze.

Despite his exhaustion, the loving kiss that he granted her was energetic all the same.

*

She had fallen asleep by his bedside, her hair spilling over the blankets that covered his body, and when she awoke from the sun's early visit, she withdrew quietly into the shadows, leaving him to his dreams of domination. His Eye, watching over him vigilantly. And his kiss… his wordless kiss had told her how he felt a hundredfold more than the most eloquent of his oratories.

*

_Western China_

The fog was ethereal, obscuring the cold surroundings from afar. But despite the vapour that kissed and enveloped her body, partially shrouding her sight, Flora could not express in words how beautiful this country was. The soldiers had told her that the trees in this area were called "bamboo." Mist swirled around them as they marched cautiously through the thickets. For her part, every step she took was almost reverent. They were surrounded by foliage, deep in the forests of the west, and had there not been reports of Yoma here, it would have seemed a paradise, a mysterious, shy realm that overwhelmed one's senses, its moisture almost choking the very life that it sought to nourish.

Beside her walked her respected senior, Miria. "So this is Yi Province," said the Number Six, striding at the head of a Shu platoon, flanked by her team members Clare, Helen and Deneve. They shone out amongst the emerald-green battalion, their grey capes fluttering beside Grand General Yue Ying, who had mounted a burly warhorse. Miria's platoon had returned to Moling city before reuniting with Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying to begin preparations for the liberation of Yi. Clare's blonde mane was short, cut at neck-length, and she looked as plain as her peers Helen and Deneve, both of whom sported unremarkable hairstyles. Only their eyes distinguished them. Their uniforms were also similar, as standardized as those of the other Claymores that had arrived in the Middle Kingdom.

"It seems we would be dealing with two enemy factions. A pity, considering our own forces are divided," stated Miria, her greaves brushing along the dew-kissed grass and shrubs of the early morning. "As if we're not already undermanned, Liu Bei's sworn brother, Guan Yu, has set off for Jing alone, taking a portion of the troops with him. I don't know how he intends to hold so much land given our current army's size, but…" she raised her head. "I'm more worried about the Yoma we could face here. Can these men really deal with them?" she wondered, looking at the Chinese soldiers who shuffled in rank behind them.

"Hey, guys… this forest does seem a bit too quiet," growled Helen, a tomboyish lady who guided the reins of Yue Ying's warhorse. Her eyes darted to one side, and Clare raised an eyebrow. "I just got one question, Moony. Who is in charge here, and are his forces nearby? Wouldn't the Yoma already have attacked him by now? We've been marching for more than a week now, after all."

_Moony? Is she referring to Lady Huang_? thought Flora, her eyes widening in embarrassment. What a nickname!

But Yue Ying did not seem to mind as she glanced down at Helen. "The ruler of this province?" Her face turned sombre. "His name is Liu Zhang, a distant relative to Lord Liu Bei. It weighs heavily on our Lord's conscience that he must wrest this realm from him, but Liu Zhang is not competent enough to oppose Cao Cao, nor are his forces strong enough to resist the Yoma. For the greater good of the Han, we must secure our foothold in Shu… even if it will be at his expense." She stroked the red bindi on her forehead tiredly, but suddenly snapped back up when the rumbling of deep, low growls became evidently audible. "What was that?"

Her Yoki sense flickering, Flora drew her sword as the rumble became omnipresent and echoed throughout the cool morning woodlands. "I believe it is our unwanted guests, Lady Huang. They hoped to catch us by surprise, but I do not believe they expected us to be accompanying you."

"So they've really taken over this area," muttered Clare, as the other Claymores revealed their greatswords. Rustling could be heard in the distant trees, and almost immediately, growls loudened into threatening roars and ravenous howls of hostility. From the shrubbery around them emerged several large humanoids, at least seven feet tall, generally larger. Yoma. Toxic slag dripped down their wild faces, their fangs bared in appetite for human innards. At their sides were several desecrated human bodies – the corpses of Liu Zhang's warriors. Their bodies were torn open, their horrific faces twisted in the grip of terror's final moments. Their innards had disappeared, and only bone, flesh and gore remained.

"They've already penetrated into Chengdu Castle?" muttered Yue Ying, stroking her unsettled warhorse. "Then Liu Zhang could already be…"

The Yoma dropped their human meals and lunged, hungry for more. The Shu soldiers halted, their expressions cautious and slightly frightened. Of course, they had never seen such fearsome monsters. It was natural. But for their sake, Clare hoped they would overcome this instinctive fear as soon as possible. The men quickly aligned their spears at the Yoma as she, Helen and Deneve quickly scattered, their lightning-swift bodies distracting the monsters' focus, allowing Flora and Miria to engage them on their terms. A foolish monster attempted to engage the Number Six warrior, who quickly dashed around and severed it at its waist. Another two dropped down from the trees, pouncing on her. "Where are they all coming from?" she growled. "This feels eerily familiar…"

"They're everywhere," agreed Deneve grimly. Fifteen, twenty… almost thirty. She and Helen had hacked through one, cleaving it in two, but three more pounced from behind and swiped at them, their jaws bared. Flora and Clare quickly moved to assist them. "Our Continent's plague has grown veritably uncontrollable!"

Miria thrust her Claymore through her attacker's head. "Just how did the Organization send so many over into this remote realm of the Ten Directions?"

Deneve caught herself even as she decapitated two Yoma. "Wait. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? You're not suggesting that – "

Miria did not look at her. "I'll talk about that later," she muttered.

"Watch out!" cried Helen, as a Yoma charged towards the Shu soldiers, who braced themselves for impact. Many of their spears snapped uselessly against the Yoma's thickened skin, and chaos fell upon the infantry as they struggled to hold the line against the lone, thrashing ogre. Chinese blades were almost useless against such grotesque claws, such fiendish strength. Four more men dropped, their bodies ripped open. The confused and disordered phalanx was slowly pushed back past the bloodstained trees, front after front collapsing in the face of the Yoma.

In response, Yue Ying raised her own mysterious weapon, a short blade attached to a strange contraption with a long barrel at its end. It clicked against her right forearm, attaching itself tightly to her hand. "Get away from my men," she growled furiously.

She somersaulted off her warhorse, her lithe, slender form landing lightly on the ground. She lunged and slashed at the Yoma, drawing violet blood from its chest. It swiped at her, and she flipped forwards, her cartwheeling body shooting past its claws. She sprung up behind him and sliced downwards, disembowelling it, just as it had disembowelled the soldiers of Yi. She dived forwards and sweeping the Yoma off its feet with one smooth movement of her leg. And as it hovered for just one moment in the air, its eyes wide, she thrust forward, stabbing into its heart. It groaned, and then slumped. No sooner had it fallen to the ground than four of its comrades, the last amongst their ambush party, turned their attention away from Flora and lumbered toward the Grand General.

The Claymores moved to dash in front of Yue Ying when she suddenly did something very curious. She simply raised her arm and pointed her extending metal barrel at the beasts, as if she no longer needed her blade. Flora had wanted to shout a warning, but… Yue Ying stood her ground, aiming calmly at her charging adversaries.

Without warning, the blade retracted, skating backwards, and two slides snapped forth from the sides of her equipped arm.

A… crossbow?

To their collective amazement, the barrel of the bladed machine exploded with a fiery… missile… that roared towards the Yoma, hurtling into its victim with such force that it was thrown back, a gaping, smoking hole blown through its body. It shrieked, swaying, and collapsed to the ground. The monsters screeched in awe and fright, backing away. Before the echoes of the first blast had even receded, Yue Ying was spinning gracefully, twisting her body in an almost hypnotic, dance-like movement, deafening fireball after fireball spitting from her crossbow, puncturing through the remaining Yoma, the forest shaking with every ear-splitting shot that she fired into the screaming beasts, until all four lay lifeless on the forest grass, twitching in agony from this thunderous weapon.

Then, silence.

"Damn," mouthed Helen, her hands cupped over her ears.

The other Claymores kept their astonishment to themselves, for a new source of Yoki was already apparent. "Where is it coming from?" asked Deneve tersely.

"Up there," cried Miria. A giant of a monster loomed over them, towering above the forest canopy itself. He had revealed itself without warning, as if he was shrouded in camouflage. His skin was of a deep brown, and his limbs were most bizarre; four long, squirming appendages akin to tentacles emerged from his back, slithering around their owner's body, licking away at its torso even as he flexed his thick, muscular arms menacingly. "An Awakened Being?!" growled the Number Six, as the Shu soldiers backed away, their eyes wide in dismay. "Stay back, Lady Huang. These creatures were once warriors like us, but unleashed too much of their Yoki and became like… like this. Let us weaken it first."

Flora's eyes widened. Awakened Beings, too? Why were they here? Had the Continent imposed its physical form on the Middle Kingdom entirely through some uncanny black magic? The horned demon rumbled in ravenously, baring his teeth. His tentacles shot forward, impaling two Shu soldiers and flinging their corpses away. "You nosy women never get sick of meddling in our affairs, do you?"

"We should be the one to ask you," called Miria, dodging an attack from his free limbs, "what you're doing in such a distant nation. Not that it matters. For we're going to kill you."

Clare's sword severed its hand, and Helen and Deneve's teamwork began to overwhelm it. "You really will chase us to the ends of the cosmos, won't you?" growled the Awakened Being, as Miria suddenly lunged and pierced into his side, purple blood spattering the side her face.

A ghost of a grin flitted on her lips. "That's our job."

Yue Ying stepped back and calmly reloaded, her weird and wonderful gauntlet clicking again. "Let's do this, sisters," she said, striding forth beside Flora. "Take the left. I'll take the right." Flora obeyed, rolling away from a wild swipe. She jumped onto his hand and spun, severing a tentacle that tried to slap her away. Clare dashed forward and brought her sword down, carving up two more of creature's appendages with a technique that once belonged to a long-forgotten, elven warrior.

Yue Ying slipped past an angry punch and brought down her arm, reloading her blade and slicing off the final tentacle. Ignoring the blood that spattered across her leg, she pointed her weapon upwards, springing out its fins and aiming the barrel at the monster's chest. "You want to eat humans? This tastes better," she growled. A fireball blasted forth, smashing into the former Claymore, puncturing a wide hole inside his body, blowing apart his inner organs and ribcage. He roared in rage, but she fired again, and again, and again, until his entire torso was obliterated, his head hanging by the remaining thread of flesh that was once its neck. He fell back, reeling from this terrifying new weapon.

"What… secrets… is this realm hiding?" he groaned.

"Now!" shouted Yue Ying, and Flora and Miria hurtled upwards, raising their swords and plunging them into the creature's yellow eyes, lodging them in his skull. With little more than a choked, disbelieving gurgle, he fell back, his body smashing into the trees before slamming loudly onto the ground. Within a heartbeat, the blades of the Claymores made short work of his crippled body, dismembering it in a haze of purple gore. Flicking blood off her blade, Miria landed smoothly on the ground, silently estimating that about twenty of the Shu troopers had lost their lives. Nevertheless, they still raised their swords and spears and cheered despite their helplessness in the face of such power. Their cries of victory were not for the Kingdom of Shu. They roared for the silver-eyed warriors who had fought so valiantly and so… effectively against the invaders.

The Grand General was equally grateful, smiling at the blonde women. "I'm sorry. I've endangered my soldiers' lives and imperilled yours, too. I underestimated the brutality of these Yoma."

Flora beamed. "Please, this is our duty," she said, placing her sword behind her back. "You are refined, unmatched in skill, and formidable beyond question. We would be honoured to learn from you, your strategies, your teachings."

Yue Ying blushed. She looked at the dead monster. "To think that there would be this… thing, here… an Awakened Being, did you say? Chengdu Castle is not far off. If we take that central fort, we will take the entire province. Lord Liu Bei has commanded that we'll inaugurate the Kingdom of Shu at Chengdu."

Flora's expression was resolute. "Then let us advance on this crest to victory."

"Now that we know where we're headed next… may I ask what the hell is that?" interrupted Helen, pointing at Yue Ying's arm. "That freak of nature?"

"Miss Helen!' reproached Flora disapprovingly. "Your manners!"

"It's alright," replied Yue Ying leniently, holding up her hand. "This is my invention. It's essentially a blade that serves as a long-ranged weapon as well. We call it a bladed bow, but this particular model is unique; it's named _Jade Moon_. It's designed to be effective in both melee and distant situations."

"I must admit, even I was unsettled by the terrifying noise it thundered out every time you fired those projectiles," confessed Miria. "What exactly is it that's inside your weapon?"

"It's something I've been working on for some time, with the help of my alchemists. Basically, it involves combining sulphur, charcoal, and saltpetre to create a powerful residue for long-distance combat."

"Such power… it might well turn the tide against our Continent's demons!"

Yue Ying gave a knowing, almost mischievous, smile. "You sisters have never heard of gunpowder before, have you? I was thinking your Continent's demons would make excellent test subjects for this new invention of mine."

**THE WAR INTENSIFIES…**


	10. Chapter 9: Shu Han II

**Chapter 9: The Establishment of Shu Han: Part II**

_Forests of Yi Province. Chengdu Castle_

Conquest was a messy thing.

Flora looked up at the remaining three Awakened Beings that loomed above the fortifications of Chengdu Castle. Their number had once been five. After a gruelling battle that had lasted several hours, they had slain the first two of their compatriots, and their corpses had fallen into the sacked city, casting a sinister shadow over the granite walls. Soaked in sweat and blood, Miria and her squad landed from their latest sortie and recovered themselves ever so briefly, watching the remnant colossi carefully. They were hideous – all humanoid, though one resembled a dog-headed man, and the other two in the likeness of grotesque insects with multiple sets of eyes. The first and phalanxes of Shu spearmen had been scattered, and Yue Ying had ordered the archers to fire at the Awakened Beings from a safe distance.

The longer these damn Yoma remained, the more Awakened Beings that revealed themselves. It was becoming a grim endeavour as the body count of Yi Province rose by the day. It was as if someone _wanted_ more blood to spill. "There are too many of them," muttered Miria. "Too many in one place, at one time. This is abnormal, simply improbable. If anything, they're almost as organized as we are. Who…"

As Deneve and the Shu soldiers engaged the jackal-demon's limbs, Helen hurtled upwards and elongated her arm, shooting her sword into the beast's already injured face. He counterattacked almost instantly, and although Helen's Claymore had already skewered his head, his claws managed to cut into her stomach, sending her crashing into the forest grass ten feet from the canopy. Miria and Clare had severed the arms of an arachnid demon, and Miria's Phantom Mirage was enough to provoke him into opening himself to Clare's sword. It gurgled as Clare yelled a battlecry of triumph and carved its skull in half with an overcompensated swing.

Having felled an Awakened Being earlier, Flora moved to help Clare, but was stopped by a large appendage that swung from the final assailant, slamming into her sword and crushing her body against a tree. She refused to cry out as the tentacle retracted for a finishing blow. "Lady Flora!" cried Yue Ying, dashing in front of the winded Number Eight and blocking the thrusting limb with Jade Moon. She pushed forward with all her might as Flora rolled away to recover, but his strength was too much. He hurled her away, and she sprawled painfully along the ground, slamming into a tree of her own.

"Grand General!" cried the soldiers, hurling their spears at the one-time Claymore desperately. The weapons superficially pierced into his side, and he turned to devour them. Shaking out of her daze, Yue Ying leaped into the air, retracting her blade and snapping out her crossbow slides. With the elegance of a royal dancer, she spun through the air in several full revolutions, Jade Moon vomiting scorching fireballs that split open his flesh and bones and reduced the organs inside him to offal. He collapsed and flailed wildly as Miria and Flora hurtled forward, raising their swords. A calm, brutal strike downwards, and the Awakened Being's two halves smashed into the forest floor, gurgling itself to death.

Quite suddenly, Chengdu Castle had been purged of her invaders. Yue Ying turned to her troops proudly. She thrust her up her arm. "My brave Han gentlemen! Raise your voices! I hereby declared Yi Province liberated!"

"_Grand General! Hail our Lady Grand General_!!" The heartened soldiers of Shu roared along with her cry, their journey in Yi at a most welcome end. Their future was now, for the moment, secured. They hurried into rank file and marched tidily into the city gates. Miria and the other Claymores followed, their faces relieved but not overjoyed. This was no triumphant procession. They had made astonishing progress, but the Shu forces had been too late to save the people within, all of who had been massacred by the merciless foes of the Continent.

Flora swore no other Chinese city would suffer the same fate.

"Lord Liu Bei will be here soon, with our vanguard alongside my husband and Master Zhao Yun," said Yue Ying, mounting her horse. "With Guan Yu overseeing Jing Province, and our own victory here in Yi, at the very least, our people will not longer be rootless wanderers." She smiled down at the Claymores. "Valiant men of the Han! Raise your heartfelt thanks for our allies, the ladies of the Isles! Their bravery and their self-sacrifice have helped us to establish the Kingdom of Shu!"

*

Clad in humble clothing and swathed in a bright emerald cape, Liu Bei was a man of moderate height, with a heroic jaw and gentle, compassionate eyes. The self-proclaimed descendant of the great Han kings, he strode with purpose and dignity into the city of Chengdu, waving proudly at the cheering, clapping warriors who had fought so boldly against the Yoma and Awakened Beings that infested western China. His twofold purpose, thanks to Yue Ying and her Claymore allies, had been achieved: he had driven out the filthy Yoma from Sichuan, and also secured a permanent base of his own.

As the women warriors recovered their strength in one of the abandoned houses that had not been crushed by the Awakened Beings' corpses, Yue Ying approached a seated Flora and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me," said Flora quietly, glancing outside and watching the jubilant Shu troops welcome Liu Bei into the city.

"No, I thank _you_ for your heroism." The two women shared a discreet, affectionate glance. "But… I must be honest with you. Despite your efforts – and they are estimable indeed – I can see no end to our new Kingdom's problems." Yue Ying did her best to smile, but it was soon gone. "My husband and Lord Liu Bei believe that taking Chengdu Castle will solve most of the tribulations that we faced earlier, prior to your arrival in China. But I cannot help but fear we are no closer to saving our people from the Yoma." Flora looked closely at Yue Ying's saddening expression. "Each day, their number seems to double. It is as if we are cutting away at the branches of a tree, instead of uprooting it. I fear China may truly be doomed unless we defeat the leaders of these Yoma, these Awakened Beings…" she turned away, unfinished.

"What troubles your heart, my Lady?" encouraged Flora softly.

"I… received a letter from my husband. He said he saw the same vision last night, the same visions he has been experiencing for the past month. He glimpsed a man with calm eyes. He said he should not have been afraid of such calm, tranquil eyes, but he was terrified. As Yoma flooded from across the Ten Directions and into China, he simply smiled. He smirked, and continued walking into the darkness – "

"Your husband's dreams are no coincidence," came Clare's quiet voice. Yue Ying paused and looked at the Number Forty-Seven warrior. "What does this man look like?" she asked.

Yue Ying's faced tensed in recollection. "My husband said he was pale in complexion, very pale. His blonde hair was long, covering a blue cloak that constantly enveloped him. And by his side was a small girl, with rich, dark brown hair. She did not say anything; she merely followed him everywhere he went."

Clare's eyes widened, and then narrowed dramatically. There was no mistaking him. "His name is Isley," she confirmed, "and he is an Abyssal One."

Helen, Deneve and Flora's eyes widened. "Abyssal One?" asked Yue Ying.

"So you know too, Clare?" said Miria quietly.

Clare nodded. "Of all Awakened Beings, there are three whose power dwarfs all others: Isley of the North, Lucelia of the South, and Riful of the West. But Isley's power is the greatest amongst them, for that small girl by his side… that girl in your premonition… is the most horrific Awakened Being to walk the Continent and the Isles." She pressed on. "I was previously involved in a… skirmish against Riful. She told me everything. And after that, we received orders to set sail for an unknown land unknown to the Continent, an ancient realm called China. It was… dubious, to say the least," she added, noticing Flora's horrified face.

"So you had contact with Riful as well," said Miria. "I knew something was amiss here. Ever since I began my investigation into the Organization, I have studied every possible attribute of Awakened Beings. This concentration of their numbers is completely unnatural, unrecorded in the archives I broke into. There is indeed someone directing the systematic invasion of this nation, and from Clare's encounter with the Abyssal One of the West and Lord Zhuge Liang's dream… I believe we've found our first culprit." She turned to look out the window. "How many are involved in this, I cannot say. But at least it's a start."

Yue Ying shook her head, slightly dazed. "Clare? Miria?" she said embarrassedly. "Perhaps you should fill me in on what happened… before you departed from the Isles."

*

If Cynthia were honest with herself, she would have acknowledged that Zhou Tai was becoming proficient enough in his control of Yoki to practice on his own. But she dared not to admit that in her heart, otherwise there would be no more excuses for her to spend time with him. She entertained an inkling that she was overstaying her welcome in the Wu camps as a foreign guest, but Zhou Tai's persona as a stoic, quiet general was well-respected, and if he asserted that she had good reasons for staying, not even his peers would protest.

She felt guilty for that. She hated herself for having inflicted this curse on him, and could hardly understand why he didn't despise her – what if he was to lose control in battle one day? Would that have meant that she did not do enough to help him? For every day that passed by without her tutelage, he was one step further away from the true predicament: the problem of unleashing all his Yoki, and in one surge of ecstatic pleasure, Awaken.

Even as a woman, she had to carefully limit the Yoki she used, lest she lose her humanity and her life at the hands of her own comrades – the black card was something every warrior dreaded having to use, and dreaded receiving. It was the ultimate tragedy of their lives, this black card. It was the curse of their existence as "Claymores." She dared not to think of the possibility that Zhou Tai would one day be forced to send her a black card too.

They had met at their usual enclave, a secret location where no one could find them. It was precariously close to the Ninth Camp, but the forest that shrouded their presence from the troops would be enough to throw off any suspicious soldier wondering where their commander had disappeared to. Zhou Tai had been training alone, his bare torso glimmering with perspiration as he swung Duskstrike, visualizing his opponent as the thick-skinned, unholy troll that had nearly killed him.

By now, he was capable of activating the precarious flow of energy and maintaining it at a safe level, granting him temporary augmentation of his already formidable strength, endurance and reflexes. He exhaled, and tapped into his Yoki. His silver eyes bled yellow, and he swung his sword at a nearby tree. Duskstrike was strong before, but it now carved apart the forest canopy itself, splintering several trees into nothingness. The forest shook as they fell to the grass.

The amplification of his power was considerable.

"Hey, Tai," came a bashful voice. His heart skipped a beat. With some difficulty, he allowed his Yoki to settle, his irises returning to their usual chrome as Cynthia approached, clad in her grey outfit and silver armour. He lowered his sword, offering a small smile. Encouraged, she continued. "I overheard the troops. They want to know when they're marching to He Fei."

"They are impatient," was his curt reply.

"Well, I think they're more troubled by the reports of an especially powerful Awakened Being there. Doesn't that mean we'll have two enemies to deal with?"

He sheathed his sword and neared her. "Yes. But things have become more complicated." He grimaced. "Liu Bei has declared himself the King of Shu. His new territory is comparatively small compared to Wu and Wei, but he's now strong enough to be our rival. Our land is now carved into three, with us in the south, Shu in the West, and Wei in the centre and north."

"His foothold can't be so secure," she said. "I overheard your men saying Liu Bei's stolen Jing Province from Wu. I don't really know who _Guan Yu_ is, but he seems to have repulsed the Yoma there, but refuses to hand over the region to Sun Quan."

"Yes. His Majesty claims ownership over Jing. It is understandable that tensions will now surface, should Liu Bei defy him." He frowned down at her. "Your friend… Flora. Is she not with the people of Shu? Should relations between our Kingdoms deteriorate, you and I may be forced to…"

"I don't know," she whispered, shuffling closer. "I don't want to think about it now. Your nation is so confusing, Tai. Why are there now three Kingdoms in one country? It's madness."

He gave a tired smile. "And despite all this, Wei remains the foremost power. That is why we must defend ourselves against it above all others. You must rest," he murmured, his voice concerned. Her large silver eyes blinked up at him, and he could not help smiling. "We will ride for He Fei Castle soon enough. We must push back Wei's frontlines and destroy the Awakened Being there, too."

He paused, falling silent. He could not bring himself to move. It was as if she had cast a spell on him, bidding him to stare stupidly at her snowy skin, her endearing hairtails, and her small, rounded shoulders. A certain warmth began to creep across his face as they gazed at each other under the moonlight.

"Do… do you need something else, Tai?" she asked, her voice shy but hopeful.

Despite himself, he shook his head. "No. That will be all. Good night, Cynthia." He gently brushed past her, his heart beating loudly. He did not wish to impose any obligation on her. His secret fondness for this soft, buxom, kind-hearted lady was not something he should indulge in. He walked back to the riverside, where his tent and divan awaited. He would not pressure her into anything too personal, especially in such a time of dire war.

But then again, he never looked back to see her disappointed face.


	11. Chapter 10: A Date with the King

**Chapter 10: A Date with the King**

_Xuchang_

It was an exciting month for the Wei troops. With the survival of Wu at Chi Bi and the recent advent of Shu, the world was now in the era of the Three Kingdoms. Talk was going around that King Cao Cao planned to wage an all-out war against the rival states. Rumours had spread amongst almost every division that two of Wei's finest generals, Zhang Liao and Xu Huang, had arrived near the capital to direct a punitive campaign for this purpose. Zhang Liao and Xu Huang were revered amongst the men for their impeccable dignity and martial supremacy, and there were even rumours that unlike many of the other officers, they were actually eager to meet and pay their respects to Galatea, the bodyguard whom their Lord had invested so much trust in.

It had been a busy time for God-Eye too, especially ever since her Lord had requested her to advise the generals personally on anti-Yoma warfare. She had asserted that the first step in countering the foreign invaders was technology. Despite Wei's vast arsenal of armaments, nothing could match the dedicated focus of the Claymore, which remained, as far as she was concerned, the perfect countermeasure to Yoma and Awakened Beings. She was well aware that Wei's higher officers were perfectly capable of handling themselves. Nevertheless, she advised the blacksmiths to begin forging swords of a Claymore's design for the main body of infantry, whom she planned to train later in anti-Yoma tactics she had mastered on the Continent.

She had spent much of the past month drilling his elite troops in the palace square. Thanks to her leadership during the retreat from Jiangdong, the men in several of the battalions had begun to nurture a degree of trust in her, and some even followed her orders to the word. She appreciated that.

But the week was approaching its end and night was falling. She sighed wearily as the soldiers dispersed, returning to their barracks. Bossing men around was more tiring than she remembered. She turned to leave the plaza, her metal greaves tapping lightly on the steps up to the palace. But she found herself blocked by Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao's cousin and one-eyed general. "His Excellency has invited you to another evening meal," he said, his voice more polite than the first time they had met. Perhaps he had gotten wind of Zhang Liao and Xu Huang.

"My Lord wants a date with me?" she probed.

Xiahou Dun's lip curled upwards ever so slightly. "I would imagine so."

"In that case, he can ask me himself," she grumbled.

"This is an official edict," denied Xiahou Dun, shaking his head. "You know this better than most."

"Very well," she sniffed, walking past him. "I shall prepare myself, then."

Despite her manufactured disrespect, she was, in reality, quite pleased that Cao Cao had invited her again – so he _did_ appreciate her efforts after all! So often when he praised her, she could not flesh out his teasing from his sincerity. Perhaps that was what frustrated her about him – he resembled her in so many ways.

Not having quite overcome her vice of vanity, she enjoyed the opportunity of adorning herself each time he ordered her to his chambers. This occasion was no different. Tonight, she had chosen to don the most tantalizing apparel offered for women of the palace: a silken, crimson, one-piece dress that hugged her body tightly, revealing her arms and exposing her long, bare legs, aided by teasing slits at the sides of her thighs. She left her hair to spill down sensuously, as confident as she was in her natural charm. Her heeled sandals clacked on the palace floor quietly as she made her way to his private quarters, wondering if she had truly lost her mind.

She brushed aside the tinkling beads that delicately shrouded his opulent room from the corridors. Their eyes instantly met, and from the glint in his, it was apparent that he rather fancied her new outfit. His smile was broad as he gestured outwards to the circular, ornate table, on which his cooks had prepared a scrumptious banquet. She counted up to ten fragrant dishes of luxury fare, far too much for two persons. It was absolute overkill. Still, she smiled and took a seat, well aware that his eyes were caressing her curvaceous figure, accentuated by her Chinese dress. Not bothering with formalities, he began to eat, and she tentatively followed suit.

Usually when she accompanied him for dinner, he would have nothing more than a bowl of soup, rice, and fish, served with vegetables. Tonight's feast was a rather silly attempt to please her, since she rarely indulged in the decadence of gastronomic cuisine. But she appreciated the sentiment as she watched him enjoy himself from across the table. He ate slowly and frugally with a pair of ivory chopsticks, reaching for a piece of marinated duck before plucking a piece of boiled chicken. "The winter mushrooms are most delectable," he suggested, chewing quietly, his gaze shamelessly glued to her ample, accentuated breasts.

"Fine. But I'm not too hungry." She looked down at her own pair of Chinese utensils, resting beside her bowl of rice, and scowled. She hated how two sticks could leave her feeling so clumsy and inelegant. After practicing with them for several long weeks – in her Lord's absence, of course – her fumbling fingers finally bested them, and no longer did she have to use forks or knives from the royal kitchens. She took a bite of the mushrooms he had recommended and winced. _This tastes feral_.

He placed a goblet of wine to his lips and took a sip. "Liu Bei has seized Jing and conquered Yi. He's declared himself the King of Shu, implying that he now sees himself as my equal, like Sun Quan does." His lip curled. "Those two think highly of themselves, don't they?"

She smirked, suppressing a laugh. "Yes, my Lord. Nobody could _possibly_ harbour the same dreams of ultimate conquest as you."

"They do, of course. But they will never achieve them."

"You are… dominant," she admitted, drinking the hot jasmine tea from her small, ceramic cup and smiling at Cao Cao's pleased grin. "Still…"

"What currently concerns me more than Liu Bei is the expedition that Wu is planning against He Fei. And to complicate matters, a mysterious man has been sighted there," he added quietly. "Reports say that he can somehow metamorphose into a lion that walks upright. Surely this one of those Awakened Beings you warned me of a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. An especially powerful one, too," she affirmed, lifting a bowl of bird's nest soup to her mouth. "His name is Rigardo – the legendary Awakened Being who unleashed his powers during the first generation of our warriors. He is one of the reasons why there are no male warriors with silver eyes."

Cao Cao stroked his moustache. "So, there are two enemies we must deal with now – the Wu Army, and that Awakened Being Rigardo."

"I suppose you have great faith in Zhang Liao's ability to defeat them both."

"Yes. But what troubles me is that Rigardo seems to know that He Fei Castle's seizure will open the road for expeditions to the north. Someone amongst the Awakened Beings is behind this attack, and he is no fool." Cao Cao then peered over his goblet sharply, and said something unexpected. "If you are in agreement with me, then I want you to accompany my commanders to He Fei. Discover why Rigardo understands He Fei's importance. You will return to Xuchang and report to me after interrogating and killing him."

She almost spat out her soup in indignant surprise. "You're kicking me – your bodyguard – out of Xuchang?" she demanded, putting down her bowl.

"Come, now. I am merely giving you a military directive."

She blinked. "You summoned me tonight to tell me _that_?"

"You are one of my strongest warriors. Perhaps my strongest," he replied nonchalantly. "Despite your rank as Tigress Guard, I have come to realize that I do not wish to limit your jurisdiction. I would like you to play a larger role as a general."

His words were ones of praise, but she felt almost insulted. It was as if he had lured her into a trick, into agreeing to this undertaking. This wasn't even part of her job. She didn't _want_ it to be part of her job! "My duty is to protect you – "

"I will be fine. As I said, I am remaining here to reorganize my forces. No harm will come to me."

She bristled, resentment rising in her throat. Her Yoki flared in palpable sullenness. "You can't dismiss me like this."

"I am not dismissing you," he insisted, his almond eyes narrowing.

She lowered her head. "You're sending me away," she said bitterly.

"Do not take it like that. Besides, are you not bored following me everywhere?" He raised his cup, hoping to lighten the mood that he had inadvertently darkened. "Well. Perhaps I did thrust this upon you too hastily. But one day, we will no longer need to discuss military proceedings whilst enjoying dinner together."

"For someone who says that, you have a point of bringing them up incessantly. As usual, you remember nothing, none of what I told you, nothing of what has passed between us. I don't know why I even bother to warn you of anything anymore. Is your arrogance truly so unsurpassed? It staggers even my imagination."

Caught off-guard, he remained silent, staring at her sour countenance. Had he struck a nerve? He blinked, realization dawning upon him. He must have upset her, this time by dismissing her so flippantly, as if her original orders to remain by his side were no longer important. As if… she shared a relationship of mere utility with him like the other generals. Surely he hadn't forgotten their promises the night they first met? Had his desire to create a new world for her slipped his mind? Did he remember nothing of their flight from Chi Bi together?

And that night when… she fell asleep whilst watching over him…

He rose from his chair and moved around the table to stand before her. She always knew that he was not a large man – if anything, she was a hair taller than he. So she crossed her arms defensively, glaring up at him, hoping he would break. But she knew deep down that it was a futile, spiteful wish. For once in her life, she had finally met someone who was her match… in essentially every respect.

He seemed to be in a generous mood tonight. "My tigress," he offered, "I have offended you, haven't I? I almost forgot that you are no mere general. You are… nothing less than my Eye." He smiled, but it was more of a smirk, that hunter's grin that both infuriated and beguiled her. "Forgive me."

That fascinating smile that prompted her pale face to blush ever so slightly. "Damn you," she muttered, avoiding his gaze and staring at his legs.

He extended a gloved hand, gently nudging her chin so that their eyes kissed again. "You still begrudge me for my careless directives?"

"I don't know," she blurted powerlessly, unable to resist closing her eyes at his loving, teasing touch.

"How juvenile. Very well. I withdraw my previous orders. You need not ride to He Fei." His stern face seemed to relax. "If you wish to remain my guardian alone, fine. Then you may do so."

There was a long, pregnant pause.

Then came her quiet response. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "I always believed I was lenient, but this is beyond indulgent! Perhaps you know why." His eyes glimmered as his voice turned thoughtful. "That night, Galatea… I know you slept by my bedside. I felt your head on my blankets. You watched over me and I sensed your presence throughout the evening. Yet you departed early in the morning, before I awoke." He frowned.

"Why did you not join me in bed?"

"Are your concubines so fed up with you that you have to resort to me?" she replied mockingly, hoping her desperate disdain would mask her vulnerability.

"Now, don't be ludicrous. Why do you assume that you are merely my second choice?" At those tender words, she fell silent, unable to come back with an adequate retort. She stared up at him, her proud eyes meeting his demonic ones.

"You do not jest, then," she finally mumbled, unable to hide the cracks of loneliness and longing on her face much longer.

"I speak from my heart. I desire you, Galatea, and I invite you to come with me. Should you enjoy our little escapade, I will take you again. As often as we please." No longer smirking, he bent down, and his hands cupped her cheeks, forcing her lips to touch his. She could not hold back her quiet gasp, and in response, he cuddled her tighter. Even in love, he was severe. "Do not turn away at the last moment. I forbid it."

She did not even wait for him to finish his kiss before she unfolded herself and reached up, searching feverishly for him. He did not reject her, and he clasped her in his arms, his embrace aggressive and tight as he lifted her from her chair. She gasped; his strength was astonishing, inspiring – and then he kissed her again, harder, his mouth devouring hers, and she breathed in unreserved surprise as his fiery hands moved to tear away at the annoying red silk that concealed her breasts. His eyes glinted, and for a moment, she almost felt fearful.

"Come," he whispered, regaining himself slightly. He turned in the direction of his personal chambers as she pushed her supple, moistening body against him, against his hardening erection. "Follow me… wherever I go."

*

_Royal Bedroom_

He enjoyed how seductive this blonde looked in a Chinese gown. Not that it mattered anymore, for he had stripped off the clothing that hid her body from him, and he intended her to remain naked for as long as he desired. Stripped and bare, nervously covering the scar on her stomach, she trembled in his presence, her eyes shut in transfixed bliss as he kissed her pale breasts, his lips brushing at her nipples lightly, pressing her onto his bed and lifting up her soft thigh in blazing hunger. She put up a feeble, ephemeral resistance, pushing at his lean, taut chest weakly. But it only aroused further the violence in his loins. He was used to having his way – she was in no position to deny him. Not even the beautiful, imperious Galatea could resist the magnetic authority of the Imperial Chancellor. But it was not the Imperial Chancellor who embraced her tonight, but the man, Cao Cao. That was more than enough for her to sigh in surrender.

"I do not care," he had whispered, looking down at her stomach's disfigurement, his sinister eyes softening. "I love you regardless."

He fell upon her like a thunderbolt. His potency was monstrous, terrifying. The moon seemed to shine ever brighter as he made love to her and her fingers dug into his golden flesh, her teeth clenching in sultry, voluptuous ecstasy. He held nothing back, and she responded in kind, letting her calm, sardonic, cool persona fall aside for just a few hours. It was enough to compel her to throw herself before him, wrapping her long bare legs around him, welcoming him inside. How strange, that it should have come to this. Suddenly, her time in China did not seem so lonely or boring with his draconic presence. She had come home to a seductive, alluring hearth. He pulled her head to his, pressing his mouth to hers with the passion of a lusty god. The cool breeze was powerless to temper the inferno that burned within them, that unreleased tension that had brewed since their very first meeting.

Yes, it was that night… when she kneeled before him, and he stroked her cheek. Oh, how he gripped her hair as she went on her knees again tonight, taking him in her hand and lovingly stroking him in return. How beautiful it was to taste his ambrosia, to savour it greedily as he poured it into her. They struggled on the bed, and to her joy, he overpowered her easily, her eyes rolling back in irresistible desire for his majestic supremacy. Her joy of submission, something that she usually disdained, had overcome all reason, all rationality… all cynicism.

To abandon this pessimism, this joyless, sterile doubt of the world, if only in his presence… it was admittedly wonderful.

Was it because he trusted her, trusted her enough to let her nibble at him in acute ecstasy as he continued his journey into her? Perhaps. But it wasn't enough! She begged him to trust her even more, to hide within her deeper, to whisk her to the highest ecstasy. They continued to moan in one another's ardent company as the night passed, and she could sense nothing except him, the hoarse comfort of his words and the soft delight of his lips, his tongue, his member, and his ever so perfect hands.

As she came for the first, second, third, and fourth time, she realized that he was really quite tender, despite his stern face and his unfriendly eyes. He did not tear at her delicate, alabaster skin, nor did he crush her to him. However, he did guide her, urging her to trust him too, and chastising her with a flippant slap if she disobeyed him. The sting was… peculiar. She felt greedy again. Naughty. As if she was teasingly denying him something that was his right.

Yes… he desired trust. Such an emotion was difficult to find. To think that they had found it in each other… it was nothing less than a blessing from Heaven. And was it so! Her blonde tresses tangled with his black hair, and she kissed him endlessly, clinging on to the sensation of his power that shot through her – he did not relent, his manhood spared nothing of her body, and she gritted her teeth in salacious thrill at the sensations that entered her from behind, from above, from below. He was around her, he was within her, and she could not – did not – fight back. She let him possess everything she had, let him pour his strength into her wherever he wished. It was enough to make her moan, whimper, shout and scream with satisfaction, at having taken this man in her arms and made him into her lover, her fond, true lover.

After they reached their final zenith, their arousal exploding into the warmest of raptures, they rested, preparing for another round of impassioned excess. She vainly hoped that he would never return to his wife, or his concubines. It was a desperate wish, an arrogant wish. But she did not care. _I am enough for you, my Lord. _

_Sword of Heaven, indeed_, she thought amusedly, as he tenderly embraced her, urging her to sleep.

*

Climax after climax, bliss after bliss. They had made exquisite love over a period of many hours, erotic devotion merging with tranquil slumber. Exhaustion had overtaken them both, and Galatea was astonished that he could keep up with her, she who was half-Yoma. He didn't seem to care that her blood was tainted so. Perhaps it was because he had only seen her humanity, the side that was of a woman's heart. Like the shining face of the moon, with its dark half completely hidden, ignored.

*

When they awoke in the morning, their bodies close and warm, neither mentioned the passion that had passed between them, and perhaps it was better that way. It was embarrassing for her, to be reminded that he had seduced her and that she had slept with him. It was mortifying to know that their warmth had touched and stayed as one. His room was bewitching, alluring, and its charm was amplified all the more by his personal presence. His… smell. She would ask for more later, no doubt. And he was quite free to give himself away with no fear of denunciation. She was now closer to him than even his advisors and generals. Nobody save him exercised any form of jurisdiction over her. But most importantly, he had made it quite clear that her company was awaited, welcomed, desired. And that was a welcome change. It was a welcome change from the lonesome, boring life she led on the Isles, surrounded by ugly Yoma and ugly Awakened Beings.

Yet now, they had managed to taint this land with their unwelcome presence too!

"How disgusting," she whispered, as Cao Cao stirred. "I will rid your nation of their filthy existence. You'll never need to lift a finger against them, for they're not worth your attention. I'll personally eradicate them and remove them from your sight. And then I will return to you, over and over."

It was almost humiliating to admit that she loved him, but what choice did she have? The morning star kissed the interior of the chambers, gently urging her to give herself fully to him, as she had already done several times. She rose, her bright hair draping down and tickling his face, his chest. "So. Do you still wish to send me away?" she murmured, her hand clasping his fingers.

His sleepy sneer was beautiful. "Never."


	12. Chapter 11: He Fei I

**Chapter 11: The Battle of He Fei: Part I**

The mornings felt especially refreshing in the capital of Wei, especially when they were in each other's company. Having returned to donning her usual silver armour, Galatea stood by Cao Cao's side as he sat on his throne, discussing the Wu punitive campaign animatedly with Xu Zhu and Sima Yi. After a final agreement, the two men payed their respects and departed, having received their concluding orders. Once the duo had left the chamber, Cao Cao finally turned to her, his high cheekbone resting on his hand, and muttered, "What do you think?"

She looked down. "Think of what?"

"Wu's attack is imminent. I must not let He Fei fall to either Rigardo or Sun Quan. The seizure of my castle would leave the heartland unacceptably vulnerable."

"Are you concerned because of He Fei's proximity to the heartland?" When he nodded in affirmation, she continued casually, "Then why waste your forces in dealing with them at all? Why must you send men against Rigardo and the Wu forces when you can have them fight each other?"

He pursed his lips in thought, before smiling in agreement. _Anti-Yoma combat, I see. To sweep in and take the spoils only after the mindless beasts have weakened themselves_.

"You've just given me an audacious idea, tigress," he declared, his eyes glinting as she kneeled down to kiss him. "One that involves daring, risk, and some measure of luck."

"One that I would like to try."

*

Zhou Tai was glad that none of his men were disrespectful enough to question why his eyes were silver. Surely, at least some of them would have looked at him closely enough to notice. He had lent his horse to an embarrassed Cynthia, walking alongside her and holding the reins as she stared uncomfortably ahead and tried her best to ignore the stares from the Wu soldiers. Her Tai did not seem too bothered – in fact, he enjoyed walking by her side, guiding his horse gently with his gauntleted hand along the grassy terrain of He Fei. The air was chilly, breezy, and birds twittered joyfully in the overcast early morning. Leading an enormous land force consisting of two hundred thousand men-at-arms, Zhou Tai marched on the impregnable He Fei Castle, the stronghold that protected Wei against southern incursions. This would be a crucial battle in determining the balance of power. If they could just break through here…

"He Fei Castle," he repeated aloud, sighing in awe at the Wei fortress that towered over the land. Surprise was of the essence. He glanced at the commanders at his side, and they gave a shout for their respective divisions to split from the main unit. The Wu Army roared its strength and resolve, and began to move out. Cynthia looked down at Zhou Tai, her eyes confused as to what she was supposed to do. "Please keep watch for any Yoma that approach," he prompted. "We will storm the castle and seize it as swiftly as possible." He raised Duskstrike, and the cavalry charged, their horses' hooves thundering courageously on the soft, dew-kissed grass.

Cynthia was about to draw her own sword when he suddenly stopped her, gripping the steed's reins harder. "We are merely fulfilling our duty here, Cynthia. It is best if you and your compatriots do not become embroiled in our war. Your duty is merely to protect our people from the Yoma, yes?" His face was sombre. "If possible, I do not wish to see you fight your own comrades, those who have chosen to follow the other Kingdoms."

She nodded sadly and turned to observe the main force of siege weapons. The catapults and towers were inching closer to the castle ramparts, and it wouldn't be long before the ram smashed down at least one of the fortress gates. She frowned. But if that was the case, why did there seem to be no visible resistance from the Wei troops inside? Indeed, as the battering ram broke through the giant city gate and the infantry charged inside, the bellows of triumph died down very quickly as the soldiers of Jiangdong flooded into He Fei.

They had descended upon a silent, abandoned fort. It resembled an empty mausoleum, as if this colossal tomb had been plundered by thieves and left to stand as a testament to the futile dream of eternity. The soldiers' spirited charge slowly became an unvigilant meandering, they stared around dumbly, unsure of their original orders. "Tai," whispered Cynthia, as the horse whinnied in fear, "something's wrong."

Zhou Tai's eyes narrowed further. His breathing became irregular, rapid, and his knees buckled. "What… what is this," he grunted, and Cynthia quickly leaped off Zhou Tai's horse to help him. "This… sensation…"

"I can feel it too," said the Claymore softly, as she caught his slumping body. "This is quite normal," she assured, nodding. "It's your Yoki. It's flaring because it can detect something with the same energy. This one's particularly strong – it may even be coming from an Awakened Being – "

An explosion suddenly rocked the grassland and the hills, smashing apart the very ground. Cynthia and Zhou Tai looked up in shock: the horsemen and infantry that had made it past the castle gates were hurled into the air like children's dolls, and siege weapons were blown apart into nothingness. Smoke enveloped the immediate vicinity, shrouding the survivors of the initial blast along with the corpses. Could it have been the Wei defences that scattered the men so? No, impossible. This form of counterattack was superhuman, and she couldn't even see any enemy engineers manning the castle fortifications. There was no way…

Her eyes widened as the mist before the fort scattered, revealing a man with black hair and silver eyes. He was not Chinese – he was of the Continent. And his Yoki levels were astronomical, saturating the air with a dark power that seemed to press down on her very head. Despite his youthful face, he was ancient, primeval. There could be no mistaking that countenance. He was amongst the greatest of the first generation's Awakened Beings. Cynthia now knew that the legends were true.

The silver-eyed Lion King…

"_Rigardo_!" she cried, drawing her sword, her heart pounding loudly in her ears and stifling her own voice. She tried her best not to tremble, for she had never seen this mythical monster in the flesh before. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Is it not obvious? I have arrived in a bid to control this fort. And, of course, to prevent any amongst you from interfering." He gazed out around at the groaning troops that had survived his first attack. "This castle now belongs to Isley," he declared softly, with finality.

Zhou Tai moved beside her, raising Duskstrike. "I shall fight you," he challenged calmly, his black greaves inching closer towards Rigardo.

As if in response, a geyser of Yoki burst from the ground below, and Rigardo's body began to visibly change, transforming into the Awakened form that was feared amongst all warriors for generations. The form of a sinister humanoid with a lion's head… "_Come_," he challenged, his dark muscles bursting open his garments, his roar deep and bestial. He bared his fangs as Zhou Tai, Cynthia, and the vanguard of the Wu troops advanced. He aimed his open hand at the advancing army and shot forth five elongated fingers, stabbing into the mass of soldiers, impaling several dozen alone. They shrieked in shock and terror as he flung them up and slammed them into their comrades, flinging a hundred helpless men into the air, only to dash them against the hillside. He parried Zhou Tai's cleaving attack and aimed another hand outwards, his tendrils smashing into the formations of several more phalanxes.

In frustration, Cynthia threw herself in front of him to divert his attention away from the soldiers, but he read her body movements easily, slipping away and slashing apart several more with his blood-soaked, tentacle-like fingers. She shouted an aggravated battlecry and tried a diagonal slash while Zhou Tai cut up from below, a projectile of light screaming towards Rigardo. The Lion King narrowly evaded and smashed his elongated fingers downwards, crushing into Zhou Tai's armour, and before the Wu general could grunt in pain, Rigardo's claws swiped across his chest, sending him flying back and crashing into his soldiers.

Rigardo turned his attention to Cynthia, aiming a finger at her forehead. She slipped past the lethal tendril clumsily and swung, but he counterattacked with such force that her skull warped, and a molar hurtled out of her mouth. She staggered, reeling from the cranial trauma, blood spilling from her lips. She held up her sword instinctively, barely managing to block the earthshaking punch from his arm.

Zhou Tai growled as he tapped into his Yoki for the first time in combat. An aura began to gather around him. How well he could control it, he was not sure. But he needed more power; Cynthia was in danger. She cried out in pain again as Rigardo's unexpected kick sent her careening in the direction of the castle walls. Zhou Tai dived and intercepted her body, rolling along the ground protectively to absorb the shock of her momentum. Coming to a halt beside a mound, he disentangled himself from her and scrambled up, slashing wildly at Rigardo. His eyes flashed yellow, and Cynthia looked at him in shock.

His speed… it was increasing. And his armour… it seemed larger. As if the muscles inside had expanded…

The Lion King counterattacked, but Zhou Tai stood his ground, parrying his claws with an upward slash. Rigardo let out an impressed _hum_ as his hand momentarily struggled against Duskstrike. "Yoki? From you? How is that possible?" he murmured, as the Wu general's power surged around him, and he swung Duskstrike again, aiming for Rigardo's neck. Rigardo barely managed to dodge, snapping backwards as Zhou Tai's face mutated, his clenched teeth slowly growing into grotesque fangs.

_Impossible. Our power, coming from a man of this realm? Does he have the flesh and blood of a Yoma inside him too_? mused Rigardo, as he slipped past another blow from Zhou Tai's broadsword. The vast, crescent beam of light missed and sliced into the Wu troops, killing several dozen instantly. The Lion King's large eyes narrowed slightly as he observed his opponent's indiscriminate power._ This one has a natural gift for harnessing Yoki. His level… it has the potential to surpass even mine_.

The remaining warriors scattered as he and Zhou Tai began to trade blow-for-blow, their attacks against the other shaking the very castle. Energy exploded from underneath the two combatants as they struggled against each other's weight. Zhou Tai's curved blade smashed against Rigardo's lion claws, and each Yoki-inflamed strike sent yet more men careening away.

Rigardo reeled back, blood trailing from his arms. He glared at Zhou Tai._ You are indeed worth taking seriously. _He lunged without warning, his claws digging into Zhou Tai's bulging legs. The Wu commander could barely restrain a scream of pain as his Yoki began to overflow its boundaries. But if he could not match Rigardo's strength, how could he ensure that his remaining men survived?

How could he protect the woman whom he secretly loved?

Recovering from Rigardo's initial onslaught, Cynthia could barely make out the figures of the two fighters, enveloped in the sickly blue light emanating from their bodies. Blinded, she shielded her eyes as she stepped cautiously forward, crying out Zhou Tai's name. She desperately raised her sword to help, but another explosion rocked the vicinity, this time coming from his mutating form, and she felt herself rolling back painfully along the ground. The Wu general gritted his teeth, unsure of how much more she could take. He also felt himself weakening, despite his surge of Yoki. Duskstrike had served him faithfully for many years, but even the supernatural broadsword strained to break past Rigardo's thick, trunk-like arms. And with a wild twist, Rigardo shoved him back, sending him crashing limply away. He silently winced as Rigardo's triumphant voice echoed through the grasslands. "Begone. I have no business with weaklings."

But then, a different voice – a noble, militaristic voice – thundered across the castle's ramparts, silencing Rigardo. "But you do with _us_!" The Lion King whipped around, his eyes widening at the sight of a mounted warrior, his entire body encased in silver armour and wielding twin halberds. His eyes were alight with fire as he led a contingent of Wei horsemen that hurtled down from the fortress walls. They landed on the ground like comets and galloped towards Rigardo.

_Ambush? How did I not sense their aura_?

The Wu troops backed away, awestruck at the sight of the charging Wei commander. He had taken them completely by surprise, and although he had few troops with him, it was as if they had descended from Heaven. "_Zhang Liao_!" they screamed. "Zhang Liao is here!" The fearsome general had arrived with this leonine demon to destroy them… was fate intending to give them no quarter? Terrified and angry, they impulsively began a charge without Zhou Tai's authorization, but a sudden shockwave from the end of a powerful halberd sent the entire phalanx flying back and falling painfully on their backsides. Someone had descended from the battlements with a superhuman leap, landing and slamming his polearm against the ground. Who could have possessed such strength to hurl an army back simply by smashing his weapon into the soil?

"Do not even think about it. You're no match for that lion freak." The Wu soldiers glanced up at another man's voice, whose helm boasted a snow-white ponytail at its rear. His armour was predominantly blue and exposed his thick arms, while his lower body was protected by long, steel lamellar. "I am the Wei Kingdom's Lord High General, Xu Huang," he proclaimed, rising to stand between Rigardo and the Wu troops. His dignified eyes met Zhou Tai's. "Warrior of Wu. I suggest that you give up your King's ambitions of taking He Fei Castle for the time being. Our original orders were to standby until you and this monster destroyed one another. But it seems his superior power has overwhelmed you. It has forced our hand, too. We may be enemies…" he pointed his weapon at Rigardo.

"But we'd rather see this one dead."

The Wu general staggered back up. His Yoki was flowing through him freely, and he wasn't sure how long he could maintain the ideal level. But he could not worry about that for now. Things had certainly taken a bizarre turn. Still, it was a somewhat favourable situation. He nodded. "Fine."

The battered Cynthia looked at the newcomers in grateful astonishment as she stumbled to Zhou Tai. He nodded at her, and she smiled back. "Rigardo! On the orders of the Imperial Chancellor, step forward, and offer your head!" roared Zhang Liao, dismounting along with his troops. Rigardo growled and lunged, thrusting his claws at him and his troops. Although the horsemen were disposed of easily, the guardian of He Fei crouched and thrust his halberds forward, jamming his enemy's elongated fingers. With one twist, he severed them. Even as Rigardo staggered back, Zhang Liao went on the offensive, his Twin Eagles a perfect union of offensive power and defensive finesse. Cynthia and Zhou Tai flanked Rigardo, their swords cutting into him as one. Rigardo roared in frustration and pain as Zhang Liao's attacks quickened from the front, leaving him no room to counterattack. He backed away to regain lost ground –

And walked into the swinging polearm of Xu Huang.

The Lord High General had cut off his final route of retreat. His voice was gallant and certain. "Turn around, demon, if you think you are worthy." He called out his weapon's name – _Destroyer_ – and it began to hum obediently. His eyes glinted with blue fire as the four temporary allies surrounded Rigardo completely.

"Let us see if your strength is as great as your arrogance for daring to set foot in our venerable nation!"


	13. Chapter 12: He Fei II

**Chapter 12: The Battle of He Fei: Part II**

The fortifications of He Fei's most magnificent stronghold were rocked to their foundations as five fighters struggled for victory at its gates.

Rigardo hurled Cynthia away and sent her careening into Zhou Tai. He raised a hand as Zhang Liao's halberds cut into his back, his fingers shooting behind him to retaliate. Zhang Liao grunted in surprise and rolled away as the tendrils slammed into the ground. But he could not dodge the Lion King's rough shoulder charge, and the force of the impact sent him crashing into the castle wall, momentarily buried under rock and granite.

Xu Huang swung Destroyer, his powerful arms digging the blade into Rigardo's shoulder. "So your kind are the demons that murdered my boys at Chi Bi," he snarled. "I'll make sure you don't harm a single one again!"

"Perhaps I will do you a favour by sending you off to join them in the Hereafter," retorted Rigardo, countering with a brutal swipe that clanged against the polearm and sent the warrior flying back. He advanced, slashing persistently at the human's vital points, patiently waiting for him to break, to make a fatal mistake in his defence. Spinning his polesword and countering with difficulty, Xu Huang managed to survive the onslaught, but grunted in pain as the Awakened Being finally broke through and inflicted a large gash across his chest. The Lord High General was caught unawares by a second swipe from the monster's claws when Cynthia dashed in between them and blocked Rigardo's hand. The impact slammed her knee into the ground, fracturing it. She gritted her teeth, her smaller body struggling against the hideous force of Rigardo's weight.

Despite her activated Yoki, he was still too strong. "I… can't… hold on," she whispered, her yellow eyes desperate.

Xu Huang recovered himself even as blood poured from his torso. "You've done more than your share," he acknowledged, with newfound respect. "Let me help you." He leaped up into the air, roaring, and slammed the end of his halberd into the ground. Rigardo had begun to force her sword down onto her own head when he was suddenly hurled back from the shockwave that reverberated around them. The battered Zhang Liao and Zhou Tai seized their chance and attacked. Zhou Tai's brilliant shaft of light shot towards Rigardo, who narrowly slipped past it. Rigardo's speed was incredible, outpacing even Zhang Liao's spinning swing. Suffering a hard kick to his abdomen, the winded Wei general was forced back, and Rigardo fell upon Zhou Tai, breaking through his armour with a brutal, two-handed strike. The Wu commander staggered, out of breath and exhausted. Rigardo raised his arms again. "I will finish this. Once and for all."

Metal gave way. Flesh ruptured and tendons tore. Zhou Tai coughed blood as the claws of his adversary emerged from behind his back. The torture of his previous wound flooded back into his tumultuous mind even as he slumped and stilled. "NO!" screamed Cynthia. She lunged furiously and stabbed at Rigardo with the unexpected ferocity of a lioness. But he countered with ease, his massive hand breaking her fingers and slapping away her sword. She shrieked in despair as he kicked her away, sending her rolling along the blood-soaked grass. Rigardo suddenly disappeared, and before Xu Huang could evade, the Lion King reappeared before him and thrust his deadly appendages at his head.

"Damn it," growled Xu Huang, holding up Destroyer in a last-ditch defence. But it was almost certain that Rigardo would be faster. _I've never seen such raw power!_ Was he to fall here?

But to his surprise, the deathblow never came. Something had blocked Rigardo's hand. He cocked his maned head, impressed. "Hm."

Gripping the ground to distract himself from the pain, Zhou Tai stared in disbelief. "Cynthia…" he whispered. "No…"

She had hurled herself in front of Xu Huang to save his life. Having been deprived of her sword, she had recovered from Rigardo's kick and used her own body to impede his finishing attack. She moaned in agony, clenching her eyes shut, her pierced stomach and arms gushing red fluid. The Wei generals stared at her in wonder. She had endured such a formidable sacrifice without a second thought – was she not a Wu partisan? It was as if she did not draw any distinctions between ally and foe at all. It seemed that she did not wish to protect the people of merely one Kingdom.

She wished to protect all of China.

She had taken her Tai's words to heart. "_It is best if you and your compatriots do not become embroiled in our war. Your duty is merely to protect our people from the Yoma, yes_?"

But now, she was exposed, open, and vulnerable. Bashing Xu Huang away, Rigardo throttled the trembling Cynthia, shaking her roughly by her throat until her cheeks turned blue and her eyes bulged with near-asphyxiation. When she struggled feebly, clawing pitifully at him like a desperate girl fending off a rapist, he granted her wish and tossed her away like an unwanted doll. She sprawled on the ground painfully, her windpipe almost crushed. She gasped, paralysed by her distress, as he aimed his claws at her bleeding head. At a thought, five dark rods would pierce into her skull. Her world would go black forever, and Jiangdong would never bask in her lovely warmth again.

"You are strong, human," he declared, addressing Zhou Tai, glancing at the wheezing Wu commander. "But you will not last long, not with so much Yoki released. You wanted to defeat me quickly, but instead, you will lose two things this day: your precious whore, and your humanity. I wonder. Do you fear for your soul? Or for her life?"

His fingers elongated.

"Let us see."

At the prospect of Cynthia's imminent murder, Zhou Tai finally snapped, and for one moment, his usual calm composure shattered into something unrecognizable. _How DARE he_!

Yoki flowed through his legs as he intercepted Rigardo's ignoble attack with his own body. He dashed in front of Cynthia, taking the full force of the projectiles point-blank. An almighty sting shot through his impaled flesh. Cynthia screamed again in protest as he clenched his teeth and his fists. This fiend had gone too far! He _had_ to defeat him! He _would_ kill him!

He snarled, pushing his Yoki levels beyond fifty percent. His facial features twisted even further, so that he did not even resemble a human. _Heal_! he commanded himself. _What use is this damned power if I cannot heal now_?! "That's enough," he growled at Rigardo, his rumble involuntarily loudening into a bellow. Blood pouring from his shoulder and his face, the Wu general slashed at him, severing those vile fingers. He lopped off the feelers lodged inside him with another hack of his sword. His black boot smashed into the ground, and a circle of dark energy shot up into the dull grey sky. He spun, forcing Rigardo further away, and then cut horizontally, a slice of brilliant light hurtling at the monster. Rigardo's eyes widened as the giant, crescent disc of radiance cut into him, inflicting a large gash across his torso that sliced away his ribcage and internal organs. It was… faster than before. Incalculably faster.

"I will cut you down."

Zhou Tai visibly shook, his Yoki overtaking his human judgement, and Duskstrike hummed in hateful bloodlust, cleaving into Rigardo's staggering body with a velocity faster than Heaven's light itself. Purple gore spurted from the Awakened Being as his body slowed and crumpled momentarily. His stomach spilled open, and his torso had been flayed apart. But his thoughts were detached, almost distracted, even as his life flowed out of him.

_He will Awaken. His desperation… has cost him everything_.

"This is as far as you go," gritted Zhou Tai, his bestial, sadistic eyes savagely triumphant. He advanced, carving another deep wound into Rigardo's body and severing his arm – that despicable arm that had tried to gore Cynthia. He raised his sword, barely able to contain his seething rage, his sharp teeth dripping with slag. His momentum was relentless, along with his flow of wicked power. "You will not hurt her. You will not touch her."

For his part, the mutilated, maimed Rigardo smirked. _Well… You really do not care for your humanity, after all._

_This victory is mine._

Those thoughts would be his last as he was cleaved in half, past the pelvis, by his Chinese adversary's blade. Duskstrike came down upon him, and almost silently, the Awakened Being's split corpse fell onto the grass, lifeless. The two pieces of his body collapsed and folded, falling forward in defeat.

The Silver-Eyed Lion King breathed no more.

Zhou Tai dropped Duskstrike and collapsed, veins swelling from his face. He groaned, his aura of Yoki surrounding him in an infernal sphere and blasting outwards deafeningly, swallowing the castle, the trees and the survivors in vile, venomous _chi_. His body was already becoming disfigured, but his face was the most deformed of all. His eyes remained yellow, and he could not revert to the silver shade of his irises. On all fours and trembling, he felt his Yoki seeping into every fibre of his being, drowning out what little remained of his humanity. He was turning; he was on the threshold. Energy spilled forth from his armour, from his body, and enveloped the remnants of his army.

His men cried out in fear as he let out a deep, howl of pure, primal despair.

This was not the quiet, calm commander they respected and loved. This was not the General of Valour.

The weary Wei generals stared at him, stunned into silence. They raised their weapons, not daring to believe what they were witnessing. "What… what is this power?" Zhang Liao finally murmured. "What… has he done to himself?"

Clutching her bloody arm, her punctured legs barely able to move, Cynthia stumbled forward, her knees trembling and her eyes brimming with tears. Blood poured from her many wounds, but they felt far less painful than the droplets that rolled down her cheeks. She wailed in despair. "Tai… no."

"_TAAAAIII_!!!"


	14. Chapter 13: To Love an Awakened Being

**Chapter 13: To Love an Awakened Being**

_He Fei Castle_

Convulsing, Zhou Tai slammed to the ground, veins bulging from his sweat-drenched face. He could feel the Yoki he had overused mutating his face, warping it into something almost reptilian. Razor-sharp teeth had burst from his lips, deforming his countenance into a new genus of Awakened Being. _How could this be_!he thought desperately, his pounding chest about to explode. _All I wanted to do was to protect her. He tried to kill her… I had no choice. I did not know it was _this_ easy to lose control. _The world was flashing before him, and he could make out, just barely, the corpses of his men, and the body of Rigardo. But despite the carnage that surrounded him, he could feel nothing, nothing except exquisite gratification.

_I had no idea it felt this wonderful…_

Although he hated himself for it, the only sensation that passed through every fibre in his being was joy, delicious joy. His loins were aflame, his body trembling in violent, sexual lust. It was as if all the women in the world could not satisfy this arousal. Was this what Cynthia had meant? This insidious, passionate stirring… Oh, to give in, just for a moment! It would be like surrendering to the arms of a cruel, sadistic lover. He knew he would lose everything, his dignity, his body, and his life… yet he craved nothing more than capitulation to this splendid consciousness.

_Where is your discipline? What happened to your training? What are you becoming_?

He looked to his side, at the benevolent, beautiful, crying lady who had saved his life, and to his horror, he could not stop himself from snarling bestially, baring his sharpened teeth, and licking his jowls with a long, serpentine tongue. He wanted nothing more than to tear off her clothes, force apart her legs, to choke her into submission while he raped her senseless. He wanted to hear her scream while he tore into her fragile body and devoured her bowels and viscera. It would be a pleasure unto death… to fuck her, bash her head against the ground until it was nothing more than broken bone and cartilage, and then fuck her again.

"Cyn… thia…" he croaked, his hoarse voice beseeching. "…Kill… me…"

She put a hand to her mouth, shaking her head in desperate denial.

His heart panicked. Did she think that he could still smother and subdue this rising Yoki? The only choice left was death! He looked pleadingly at her, his yellow, fiendish eyes glaring into her distraught irises. _I cannot suppress this… any longer_. "End… my life… as is… needed."

"No," she whimpered, lifting her sword from the ground. "Tai, no."

His demonic face, in a most peculiar way, smiled. His yellow orbs shone with regret. "The… honour… was… mine."

She stared at his hunched form. Weeping softly, she dropped her sword again. It thumped onto the ground. She could not do it. It was so different. How could she have ever thought of beheading him? She barely had the heart to kill Awakened Beings; how could she bear to slay this handsome, gentle man, who had become a half-Yoma through her own blunder?

"Cynthia… I beg of you…"

If she didn't do something now… thanks to his already formidable power, his Awakening would render him an invincible monster. He would destroy his own friends, his men. He would ravage his nation, slaughtering his people and devouring their innards. Such a tragedy had to be prevented – she owed it to him!

But the pleasure that was coursing through his veins… it was undoubtedly overpowering, and she could not blame him for being unable to resist it. But what could possibly defeat such satisfying pleasure? She bit her lip. There was only one thing she could think of that could just bring more meaning to him than Awakening itself. Perhaps it would draw him away from the agony and delight of the moment. It was a wild gamble. But there was nothing left to lose.

Amidst the surviving throng of soldiers and in plain sight of Zhang Liao and Xu Huang, Cynthia threw herself at Zhou Tai and planted a long, hard, passionate kiss on his lips. Clasping him to her, she pushed herself against him harder as he flailed wildly, his aura of Yoki incinerating the grass and vegetation around them. He was frothing at the mouth, and his eyes were bloodshot, even whilst flooded with that sickly, yellow colour. Inside the churning swirl of power, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face against his. "Look at me, Tai!" she cried, as she felt his sharp teeth cutting into her lips and tongue. "Look at me." He shuddered uncontrollably – a pathetic sight, had she not protectively shielded his helpless body from his men. Another eddying geyser of energy enveloped them, and she silently prayed that she had managed to divert his pleasure from that of Awakening… to that of her kiss. She winced as warm blood spurted from her mouth, but she didn't care. The wet, angry sting was nothing compared to the grief she would feel in being forced to slay him. "Please, focus on me," she beseeched breathlessly. "Don't lose yourself in this. You've got to pull yourself away, back to our world!"

The choice she had made was a vain and arrogant idea, a fancy that she had entertained ever since he embraced her by the river that night… when he had begged her for help.

"Stay with me! I know you can! I'm here, and I'm not leaving you."

She did not even know if he reciprocated that fantasy. If he didn't… she did not know how else to save him.

"You've gone through too much because of me. For that, I'm not going to turn my back on you. I'm not going to fail you. I'm not going to end your life, because there's always a second chance!"

Her eyes were strong. "I'll bring you back, or die trying!"

She blushed feverishly as she continued to kiss him amidst the shocked cries and whispers of the Wu troops, but it didn't matter now. She didn't care about Zhang Liao or Xu Huang's scandalized expressions. She could do nothing but hope, as the atmosphere around them developed into an even more intense maelstrom. If he could just feel her touch, her sincerity for just a moment… then perhaps, just perhaps, the desire of Awakening would fade away. He would embrace her, instead of the fiendish destiny that had been unjustly thrust upon him.

At last, he responded amidst the shriek of his own aura. He stopped shaking ever so slightly, and no longer was his voice a thunderous howl.

At last… hope.

He moaned, the swirling of Yoki around him fading. His body seemed to relax, and his teeth slowly but surely retreated to their human size. He groaned again, his scarred, yellow eyes fluttering in uncertainty, fear, and… acknowledgement. His hands seemed to still – and they slowly moved to return her adoring cuddle.

"Cyn… thi… a…" he whispered, his voice tormented with guilt and self-reproach.

"Oh, Tai," she whispered, kissing him again, her eyes encouraging as he remained unable to rise, the weight of his black armour too much for his weakened body. She repeated his name, hugging him tighter, refusing to release him. An implosion radiated from their bodies, sweeping up the grass and trees around them, and sending several Wu survivors falling back. A pillar of kaleidoscopic light shot into the heavens as Zhou Tai steadied himself. Still on her knees, Cynthia did not let go until the energy around them had dissipated entirely, dispersing into the heavy, thick air. She gazed at him lovingly, watching him regain his breath, patiently waiting for the bulging veins to recede back into his face… and for his eyes to return to their handsome silver.

After several nerve-racking moments, his breathing finally normalized. His vaguely reptilian features reverted to their human form. The aura around them dissipated, vanishing into the air completely. Nothing remained, except she and he, holding one another in a loving embrace and surrounded by the soldiers of Wu.

He could not speak; only stare at her in disbelief. He had returned.

He lowered his helmed head in quiet shame. He could not meet the gaze of his men. He could not meet the gaze of the Claymore who pressed her head against his breastplate. "What… have I become?" he murmured, disgrace in his quiet voice. His secret had been revealed for all to see.

"It's okay, Tai," said Cynthia breathlessly. Despite her acute embarrassment at having kissed him in front of his men and two of Wei's greatest leaders, she could not help smiling in joy as she stole another one from his thin lips. "It's okay. You haven't left us. And I promise… you never will."

_Not with me here_.

Slightly dazed, Zhang Liao stepped forward, pointing a halberd at Zhou Tai. "I'm not too sure exactly what happened," he said cautiously, "but your soldiers lie scattered; your body exhausted, and your foreign lady heavily wounded. You are in no capacity to challenge He Fei Castle any longer. I'm sure you realize the limitation of your current position.

"Yet our victory against this Rigardo could not have been achieved without you. For that, I offer you an ultimatum: withdraw your army and leave, and I will not take advantage of your weakened state. Refuse, and I will have no choice but to cut you down in an ignoble manner that would degrade us both as warriors."

Cynthia gently helped Zhou Tai up. Her voice was clear and lucid as she faced Zhang Liao. "I believe I speak for General Zhou when I accept your offer," she said, with notable decorum. "We thank you for your timely assistance and will retreat accordingly."

The Wei commander nodded. "You have proven yourself an intelligent and noble fighter." A ghost of a smile flittered across his face. "Would that you were fighting for us."

She looked at Zhou Tai hopefully. "I trust I said the right thing?" she asked meekly. He nodded, giving a small, affirming smile. His words were grateful, exhausted, and final.

"Withdraw for now."

*

Zhang Liao and Xu Huang ensured that the entire Wu Army was no longer visible from He Fei Castle's battlements before daring to relax their vigilance. Still, they were overawed by Cao Cao's plan of defence. "It was an excellent strategy," said Xu Huang, as he stemmed the flow of blood from his chest wound with a cloth. "His Excellency's boldness and cunning are truly superhuman."

"To abandon the city and lure Rigardo inside, and to have him engage the Wu forces… killing two birds with one stone," agreed Zhang Liao. "Now I understand why our Lord did not wish us to engage unless the Wu Army was disadvantaged. If they were foolish enough to push onward into the castle, we would have easily torn through them. Now, it seems we won't need to." He could not help nodding. "His Excellency has won two battles without endangering any of our men."

"King Cao Cao is truly longsighted," praised Xu Huang, sitting down on a cask that lay behind the fort. "Sun Quan's arrogance has led him to this trap. Wu's offensive strength has been crippled anew. How can they possibly stop us now?"

"Indeed," said Zhang Liao. "Wu and Shu resemble the bothersome weeds that crop up in His Excellency's garden." He stroked his thin moustache. "Yet… just what are these creatures' intentions? These Awakened Beings," he mused.

"And that Wu commander… Zhou Tai," muttered Xu Huang. "He was extremely powerful – perhaps even more powerful than our leonine foe. It is clear that he shares similar abilities to these foreign invaders. How could that be possible?" He closed his eyes briefly. That man's eyes had been filled with hate, and it seemed natural that only the kiss of a woman could have expunged that darkness. "I am beginning to wonder if we should not petition our Lord to launch a systematic expedition against our inhuman aggressors. I have an inkling that they pose a far greater threat than Wu or Shu could ever offer."

Zhang Liao nodded. "I am even beginning to question whether we should be fighting our rival states at all."

*

_Two days later_

They had returned home to Jiangdong, their gruelling battle over at last. Cynthia's severe wounds had more or less healed, and while Zhou Tai's Yoki was not as potent as hers, he now felt strong enough to walk without her support. It was just as well. The polite but heavy silence from his men was becoming terribly awkward. But to Cynthia, it felt wonderful returning to the military barracks by the Yangtze River. If anything, it was for only one reason: to hide in Zhou Tai's quarters all day long. Her armour lay carelessly discarded on top of his in the corner of the tent, and she slept dreamlessly on his bed, having playfully kicked him out of his own divan. He relented with little resistance, smiling in amusement as he sat by her slumbering body, stroking with loving gratitude her blonde, fair hair. Something had changed between them after his brush with Awakening. Things between them felt somehow… smoother, far less formal than it had been beforehand. And frankly, it felt fantastic.

After almost an hour of admiring her in silence, he dipped down, his lips brushing at her forehead. She had given him their first kiss, and now he wished to repay her tenfold. Their King had summoned them for a hearing of recent events. It was a daunting prospect, but there was no benefit in avoiding the edict. Zhou Tai was profoundly and rightly ashamed. He was a fool to believe he could keep the disgraceful secret of his Yoma blood for long.

At his summoning touch, the eyes of the woman on his bed reluctantly fluttered open. "Oh," she mumbled. "Is it time already?" He nodded. She sighed, her cosy voice tickling his desire. "Oh, alright." She turned on her back, smiling up at him. Only a thin blanket and her underwear separated her soft body from his hands.

_You were so strong_, she thought, as he shyly offered her another kiss, their lips uniting again._ You were so brave to have been able to stop yourself. I played a small part, really. It was your discipline that helped you to see past the power and pleasure of Awakening. It helped you to see me_.

To touch her was to touch a goddess._ It was you who pulled me away from my terrible mistake. For that, I cannot thank you enough_.

He was too shy to say it, but his heart sang nevertheless.

_My sweet nightingale_.

*

They kneeled together in the Wu Court, avoiding the young gaze of their youthful and muscular master, Sun Quan. "Is this true, General Zhou?" he asked tersely. "That you accepted the flesh of a Yoma after the Battle at the Red Cliffs?"

Zhou Tai bowed his head. "It is true, my Lord."

"No," defended Cynthia anxiously. "It wasn't his decision. It was the only thing we could do to save his life. Your general was lethally wounded. It was a risk we decided to take."

Sun Quan shook his ponytailed head. "Yoma blood… and Awakening…" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why… why did you not tell me, old friend?"

"I deserve nothing less than the harshest punishment, my Lord. I killed my own men in my frenzy. I would have become a living nightmare were it not for Lady Cynthia. The failure of this expedition is mine alone to bear."

"Please, haven't I made it clear that it wasn't his choice?" cried Cynthia, ignoring the disapproving whispers of the civil servants. She had already explained their predicament several times and was prepared to explain more. "He pulled through – isn't that what matters? He toppled an Awakened Being through his newfound strength. He managed to revert back – "

Sun Quan held up a hand. "General Zhou… has been a long-time friend. He has saved me many times from the ill will of enemies. He was my bodyguard and I promoted him to the General of Valour for a very good reason. I won't cast him away. Never." He gave an uneasy smile. "But still… this is a considerable gamble. And having heard my scouts' report…" he grimaced. "It seems we've suffered many more casualties than I expected." Even as Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief and Zhou Tai closed his eyes in gratitude, the King of Wu sat back, his expression uncertain. He rubbed his forehead. "First the Yoma, and now, this disaster at He Fei… is there no way to bring an end to this war, once and for all?"

At his troubled words, a young man with tanned skin and a youthful face stepped forward. His countenance was that of a scholar, a young prodigy who seemed destined for great things. "May I speak, my Lord?"

Sun Quan smiled. "Please, Master Lu Xun."

"I would suggest that we focus a substantial portion of our efforts against the Yoma that desecrated our victory at Chi Bi. For that purpose, the assistance of Lady Cynthia is not enough. I have taken the liberty of recruiting another warrior into the Wu Kingdom, one who is of high standing amongst her peers. She is a most qualified candidate – according to her own testimony, she once Awakened, but managed to revert back to her human state. I believe her experience and knowledge will be of immense benefit to General Zhou, who will certainly need all the help he can get.

"Apparently, she is her Organization's Number Nine. They call her the mistress of the Drill Sword – Jean."


	15. Chapter 14: The Battle of Hanzhong

**Chapter 14: The War is Joined: Battle of Hanzhong**

_Wu barracks_

The new silver-eyed warrior had already introduced herself to Lord Sun Quan. Her experience in having Awakened – and reverted – was, in Lu Xun's eyes, an imperative asset for Wu, especially now that one of their best warriors was at dire risk of the same fate. Without delay, she made her way to the quarters of the general who had, apparently, turned away from Awakening despite being a man. She was intrigued. How could he have achieved such an impossible feat? Was his discipline as formidable as hers? Or had someone else saved him… just as Clare had liberated her?

A crimson-cheeked Cynthia had been cuddling a half-naked Zhou Tai on his bed when Jean suddenly brushed aside the tent's folds and peered in. At the startling intrusion, Cynthia tumbled off and landed on the ground while Zhou Tai scrambled up and reached for his shirt. "So you are the famed General of Valour," remarked the blonde woman with the cropped hair, her eyes sparkling apologetically. It would take some time accustoming herself to formal military decorum. "My name is Jean, and the honour is mine. Not to mention…" She looked down. "Number Fourteen. Cynthia, was it?"

"Number Nine!" gasped Cynthia. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you! I've been stationed in this nation for so long that I…"

"There is no need to apologize. I'm sure I'll get used to this eventually," smiled Jean. "I have been told that our objective is to rebuild the forces after the disaster at He Fei. Master Lu Xun has told me that tensions with Shu are at an unprecedented high. I will need General Zhou's advice concerning such matters. Master Lu Meng is holding a conference now, and he asks for our attendance."

Zhou Tai looked mildly annoyed. "Give me five minutes," he grunted, as he pulled his shirt on and shot a rueful glance at a pouting Cynthia.

*

_Chengdu_

Flora kneeled before Yue Ying as the Grand General read aloud from a scroll that recorded Liu Bei's edict. "Wu and Wei's battle at He Fei Castle has reached our King," she said at last. "It is a good opportunity to catch Cao Cao off-guard and advance up through the Central Plains towards Luoyang. I will sweep up the remnants of the Yoma and expel them from Chengdu. Now, on behalf of the Shu Kingdom, I give you and Miria command over the advance to Hanzhong Castle, and to open the path to Wei through the northeast." She smiled down at her. "For that purpose, I hereby promote you to Lance Marshal, and Miria to Plains General. With Clare, Helen and Deneve, you'll bypass Mt. Ding Jun, and hit directly at the city."

Flora looked up in unreserved surprise. "I cannot possibly – "

Yue Ying bid her to rise. "I require your expertise to aid my troops in combating the Yoma. Some degree of authority is necessary." Her face turned sombre. "I see you have taken my concern about the Yoma's actual origins to heart. I have seen you asking many questions to Miria and Clare about the direct cause of the Awakened Beings' presence. Just between you and me, I do not know why Lord Liu Bei insists on sending my men against Hanzhong now. I feel as if it might even help the cause of our vile invaders, by spreading thin the Kingdom's forces."

"For now, we can only sit back and see," said Flora, lowering her voice obligingly. "But why this sudden unease about Lord Liu Bei's methods?"

"As the commander-in-chief of the army, the King should relegate all military authority to me. This is a time-honoured and time-tested tradition since the first Emperor of China. But our Lord…" Yue Ying winced. "Seems to be allowing his personal feelings to interfere with what should be my jurisdiction."

Understanding her, Flora found the nerve to speak louder. "Like you, I also question our Lord's wisdom in moving against Cao Cao, especially when our primary mission should be directed against the Yoma." She took Yue Ying's hand. "It was you who summoned me to Lord Liu Bei's side. And until you declare otherwise, I will remain directly under your command." Her eyes sparkled. "My promise to rid your lands of the Yoma remains as true as it was the first day we met."

Yue Ying nodded sadly. She drew closer and clasped Flora's shoulder. "Forgive me for sending you to Hanzhong, my new Lance Marshal. I pray for your safety, and I also pray that Lord Liu Bei will find the strength to put aside our differences with Wu and Wei in time, to save our nation from its true threat.

"Good luck, my soldier."

*

_Xuchang_

Zhang Liao and Xu Huang bowed before Cao Cao in silence, listening attentively to the Prime Minister's commands. "Your bravery at He Fei was highly commendable – and your suggestion to focus the war against the Awakened Beings is informed and prudent. Zhang Liao. You are hereby to assume supreme command over the war against Wu. Xu Huang, you shall continue our suppression against Shu alongside Sima Yi. I will direct my own focus against the Awakened Beings and Yoma that ravage our land. Tie down our enemies and ensure that their alliance is sabotaged. We will sweep them aside for good once we understand the leadership structure behind the Yoma invasion."

"My Lord!" affirmed the two warriors, and they bowed out.

Cao Cao allowed himself a brief sigh before rising from his throne and making his way out of the chamber. He walked towards Galatea, who stood by a side door, her arms folded. "Are you angry with me?" he asked quietly, their eyes meeting. "This is the best I can do. This era of our history has decreed that even more blood must be spilled before the people's wounds can be healed."

She shook her head. "No, Master. I appreciate your resolve to fight the Yoma on a personal front. Still, I would like some explanations as to why my Organization has responded in such a bizarre manner to the crisis in this nation."

"I also believe there are deeper machinations at play here. There is much that my advisors and I are unaware of. But let us discuss this question later. For now, let us depart for Hanzhong. I need you with me to repulse a new attack by those Shu mongrels."

She nodded, moving to stand beside him. "Shu movements? To the west?"

"Yes. And not just any enemy," he added, raising an eyebrow. "My scouts have reported five fair-haired, foreign women leading a division of soldiers to my castle." His voice was brusque. "Someone you know?"

Galatea did her best not to show her concern. She tried her best to match his indifference, his hardness. Her eyes remained resolute as she replied, "I will do my job. I will defeat them."

*

_A week later. Sunset_

Her commander's words still lingering in her heart, Flora strode alongside her Claymore comrades as the Shu Army's Western Division marched towards Hanzhong, the ancient city of the Han Dynasty's first Emperor. They remained silent for much of their journey, walking for several days until reaching a plateau – the upland that nestled the citadel of the Han heritage. But despite an imminent battle, Flora's mind was occupied with different troubles. "Isley… and the one-horned girl called Priscilla," she murmured. "You say they may be responsible for the Yoma's assault on this nation, Miss Clare?"

"I'm not sure if they're calling the shots," said Clare, staring straight ahead, avoiding the glare of the crimson star above the valley. "But I know that they're the strongest faction on the Continent. How they might be directing things here, I'm not sure."

"Is… it wise? To be challenging the other Kingdoms at this time?" pressed Flora, unable to see anything in her mind's eye except for Yue Ying's troubled face. "I am concerned that we may lose sight of our true mission."

Clare looked up, her eyes narrowing. "This isn't the time… yet. We'll reason later and fight now. Do you see that?" She pointed upwards. Pebbles were falling in an unnatural manner off the plateau. Rocky debris tumbled lightly down the hill, as if an avalanche was imminent. If anything fell down now… their men could be buried alive.

The horses neighed uneasily. Something was wrong.

"This is no natural landslide. It's an ambush," growled Miria in realization, as large boulders emerged from the edges of the cliffs and hurtled down towards them. "Scatter!" The shocked Shu soldiers braced themselves and raised their shields in dread, but it was no use. The rocks rumbled down and smashed into them, pulverizing men and horses into nothing except crushed bone, mangled flesh and shattered armour. Flora could not believe it. Had the Wei troops expected this attack all along? But the terrain did indeed give them an advantage… the anti-Yoma platoon drew their swords, leaping upwards and hacking at as many falling stones as they could physically manage. But –

Flora whipped around. "No," she whispered. The boulders were falling on both sides of the canyon, sandwiching the Shu forces in between the carefully planned attack. The Shu soldiers screamed in panic and bedlam as their formations were buried underneath a sea of stones. The survivors staggered out of the rocks that had crushed their comrades, dazed and injured. Faced with no choice except to charge up the steep hill between the gorges, they advanced –

Phalanx upon phalanx of Wei Men-At-Arms emerged from beyond the crest of the plateau and aimed their swords at them. They roared, and charged.

They had arrived from both the front and rear, blocking Miria and Flora's route to Hanzhong Castle. Caught by surprise again, the Shu warriors struggled to push back the ambush parties, but Cao Cao's officers had prepared well, and with a shriek of bloodlust, the Men-At-Arms aimed their blades at the Shu soldiers, pushing them back, impaling them as they advanced down the inclined hill, turning the ambush into a victorious rout. Blocking the poison-tipped volleys of arrows that rained down around them, the Claymores calmly and coolly defended their allies against the relentless defence. But it was a losing battle. Horses whinnied as they struggled amongst the boulders and corpses of their masters. The dead were confining even the route of retreat. Miria swore to herself. If this kept up, there would be no one left save her own team!

"Cover the men! Get them space to give ground," she ordered. "We'll punch through ourselves!"

"Well, we're not bound by the Organization's lame orders, hey?" sniggered Helen. Her extending arm shot up the canyon, carelessly smashing aside the Wei archers and engineers who had surrounded them. They fell several hundred feet into the gorge, screaming to their deaths as Clare and Flora advanced, bashing aside the Wei soldiers with the flats of their blades. They somersaulted over the spears, hurling their Wei attackers against the rock faces with their blades. With a heavy heart, Flora riposted and struck an advancing infantryman in the cranium, knocking him out cold instantly. Another attacking soldier pinned her against the fissure, leaving her with no choice but to end his military career with a swift slash to his arms. He folded, screaming. Her personal vow to abstain from taking human life was something she treasured, but she would have no choice but to betray it if her own men were dying around her.

Yue Ying had entrusted her with these men. She could not fail them.

The initial ambush had not lasted for more than an hour, but a blanket of Wei and Shu bodies already covered the gorge. Most of the green-decked army lay dead, but the Claymore battalion finally broke through the lines of Wei defenders. They had almost cleared their advance up the hill when Flora stopped, her expression of grim concentration transmuting to one of unreserved bewilderment. _More enemy forces? We cannot hold out for long if they do not relent_.

An entire formation of mounted horsemen was facing them, impeding their passage past the ravine to the castle. They were decked in dull silver armour, their faces covered by tall helms that gave the impression that they were not even human. They wielded thick, sixteen-foot long spears and _guan dao_, weapons forged in the fires of China's best blacksmiths. Even the horses were armoured, decked in the dark purple, royal finery of Wei.

"Imperial Lancers! Stand down," shouted a familiar, sarcastic voice.

The armoured horsemen slowly backed away, before directing their horses to trot back into the fortress beyond. A lone figure took their place, awaiting the weary Shu-allied Claymores on the hilltop. The reddening sun shone upon her face, illuminating the countenance that was revered and respected amongst all warriors of the Organization. Her presence was one that the five warriors had never expected to encounter in the Middle Kingdom.

It was Galatea.

"Welcome to Hanzhong," she said, giving an ironic salute to her juniors.

"Number… Number Three?!" cried Clare.

"Yo, Number Forty-Seven. How do you find China? It's been a while since we met – I haven't heard from you since our little adventure at Riful's cosy cave."

Flora shook her head in disbelief. "Senior… you were assigned to the Middle Kingdom, too? Could it be that you have allied yourself with Wei?"

"I can hardly be blamed for that," sniffed Galatea. "I was sent, after all, to the Imperial Court to serve as His Majesty's guardian. Ermita didn't give me the free reign you ladies seem to be enjoying." She smiled. "Not that I regret it."

"Is there any way you could stand aside?" asked Miria, her eyes sharp and focused. "We don't have any quarrel against you. It is the Yoma that we must fight. And on the orders of Liu Bei… the Kingdom of Wei as well."

"Ridiculous," said Galatea plainly. "The Prime Minister's military agenda is now focused against the Yoma and Awakened Beings in China. Why your clients choose to continue your attacks on Wei is beyond him… and me, for that matter," she shrugged. "Shouldn't your Lord be focusing on expelling the Yoma from his own realm rather than marching against old friends?"

"I wonder about this dilemma too," admitted Flora. "But – "

"Too bad Moony gave us a job to do! It's not like we can just turn away because of you," snickered Helen. She pointed her sword at her senior. "We'll try not to kill ya of course, but we can't really go easy, can we?"

"Oh my. Aren't we all business and no play today?" derided Galatea, shaking her head as Helen and Deneve began to circle her. "Don't even bother. You stand absolutely no chance against me." She drew her own Claymore. "I won't say a word. Leave now, and I'll tell the Imperial Chancellor I never saw you."

Miria lifted her sword, her eyes defiant.

"You're going to regret this. But I'm probably going to regret it more," sighed God-Eye, as her nudge of Yoki sent Deneve staggering away. Helen attempted an attack, and but Galatea willed her arms to shift to the left, and she crashed into the ground. Miria leaped upwards, smashing her sword down on Galatea's raised blade. The older woman blocked with little effort, looking up and smirking. Miria somersaulted past her, attempting an attack from behind as Clare's right arm began to hack at Galatea's defence.

The Tigress Guard whistled as she leaped back. "You ladies really don't hold back, even for me. I don't know whether to praise your daring or laugh at your cheek." Ever the calm one, she kicked Clare away, sending her flying into Deneve, and parried a reluctant strike from Flora. The two beauties pushed against each other, their eyes meeting. Flora's Windcutter was fast, but even Galatea's normal speed could match its tempo. The older woman simply parried all of Flora's swings – a simple matter, considering Flora was clearly reluctant to fight her. _Good_, thought Galatea. She hoped she could stall for time, to talk some common sense into them before Cao Cao decided to finish the battle himself. One thing was for sure – he would not be so patient with these five.

They were being quite uncooperative, however – Deneve and Helen's relentless attacks had forced her on the defensive, and Miria's Phantom Mirage had improved quite admirably. As Galatea felt herself reeling back from their last exchange, Clare's quickening sword slashed across her arm, drawing a generous flow of blood. Remaining calm, she counterattacked and bashed her junior aside with the flat of her sword. She sensed a sudden surge of Yoki – their eyes had turned yellow. So, they were getting serious. Their attacks became more precise, more dangerous. She could not simply block their blows anymore – she had to evade them. She was rather flattered, in a way. The five warriors knew that she was amongst the strongest Claymores. It was quite pleasing to know that they looked up to her with such martial respect.

Still, she felt her teeth clench in frustration as they began to overwhelm her. Civil war was such a nuisance, and the most painful reality was that they would need to reach a peace somehow. For the moment, that prospect seemed very, very distant, especially when she did not wish to hurt them.

She glanced behind her as footsteps approached. "Damn it," she groused. "I knew it would come down to this." She was too late – Watching from a distance, Cao Cao had already decided to act. He separated from the Imperial Lancers that protected him and revealed his Sword of Heaven. He walked slowly towards them, his demonic eyes unforgiving. "Don't worry yourself over these ladies," called out Galatea, "I'll usher them out of here soon enough."

_In other words, ladies, get the hell out of here._

"You are the leader of this pathetic attack?" demanded Cao Cao, ignoring his bodyguard and looking directly at Miria and Flora. He smirked, his dark cape billowing in the wind. "No, Galatea. I'll spare you the pain of fighting your own comrades any longer. Though they are fools to have chosen the futureless Liu Bei."

The Shu allies quickly surrounded him. "We have no quarrel with Lady Galatea, and we have no quarrel with you, either," said Flora, her eyes hesitant. "Our orders are to take Hanzhong. Little did we know our comrade would also be here – "

"In other words, you have erred. Badly," said Cao Cao quietly. His aura suddenly expanded, casting a shadow over the entire castle. It tripled in weight, choking the atmosphere around them. "You came to take Hanzhong, but now you will find only death."

"Give up," insisted Miria. "You don't stand a chance against the five of us."

"And you are an eyesore," he scowled. Before they could react, he suddenly aimed the Sword of Heaven downwards and slammed the tip of its blade into the ground. "Kneel!" he cried, as a shockwave shot forth from the epicentre of his sword's impact, radiating in an all-consuming sphere around him. A prodigious _boom _shook the Earth, and the very empyrean trembled. Although the women had already steadied themselves, the earthquake he had created still sent them hurtling through the air, flinging them back an immense distance across the grasslands. The impact was devastating. Helen and Deneve crash-landed painfully on top of one another, Miria sprawled along the dusty ground, gasping for breath, and Clare slammed face-first into the hard dirt. Sweat poured down her face, and her eyes reverted to their usual silver. Flora hadn't fared better; she landed on her back, with no opportunity to breakfall. "This… is impossible," she wheezed, clutching at her crushed ribs.

Before they could recover, the Imperial Chancellor roared and spun, conjuring forth two massive, crescent-shaped missiles of ice from his longsword. They hurtled towards the women, faster than light itself. Helen could not help swearing even as she struggled up. "No bloody way." It was too fast – far too fast. Flora desperately raised her sword in a defensive stance, and Clare and Deneve did likewise. Miria dived forward and attempted an evasive roll. It was all utterly useless. The celestial blizzard swallowed them up, immobilizing them and imprisoning them in a prison of vast, cosmic ice. In a heartbeat, Yue Ying's entire anti-Yoma squadron was encased in wintry rime. They could not move – they could not even blink. They had been frozen on the spot, utterly solidified.

They were, in a word, helpless.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" sneered the King of Wei, strolling forward and peering harshly at their immobile visages, their mouths still open in disbelief. "My. Little. Blonde. Trespassers." Their bodies would now be trapped in time, until Nature felt kind enough to melt the icy prison. "Shall I cut you down here and now? Or shall I wait for you to thaw, and bind you in chains? And parade you – "

"You will do no such thing," came Galatea's voice. Cao Cao turned, his eyebrow rising. "Let them remain here," she continued. "When the ice melts, they will see the extent of their losses, and retreat. They are not fools. Isn't that enough? Did Zhang Liao and Xu Huang not advise you on your priorities? It is the Awakened Beings we must destroy. Not…" she grimaced. "Not my fellow warriors."

He suddenly turned and clasped her by the waist, kissing her roughly. She struggled half-heartedly at first, but almost instantly relaxed into his grip, her eyes slowly closing in submission as she allowed him to take her. "You have a soft heart," he said quietly. "But it's true. The sooner we end this chaos, the sooner you may reunite with them." He released her and walked past, sheathing his sword. "I can afford to fight a war against the demons of the Continent. But that will depend on how troublesome Shu and Wu remain. Their antics are beginning to irritate me."

Swallowing her Lord's saliva and silencing the mutters of the Imperial Lancers with a sharp glare, Galatea turned to follow him, but could not resist glancing back at the frozen Claymores. Hopefully by tomorrow, the ice would thin, allowing them to break away and free themselves – if they didn't die of cold or exhaustion. Hopefully, Shu reinforcements would come for them, and that they would realize the folly of challenging Hanzhong Castle again.

"I'm sorry, ladies," she muttered sadly.

_My loyalties… have changed in the past year. I serve a new master now. I know you'll be wondering why. But really, you should be asking questions about the Organization itself._

_I'm sure you already know things are not as simple as they seem._


	16. Chapter 15: Trust

**Chapter 15: Trust, That Most Wonderful Thing**

_Sunrise_

Across the Han River galloped Yue Ying's platoon of White Riders, having only just arrived in Chengdu after their final push to drive the Yoma out of Yi. The White Riders were her elite cavalry, their phenomenal skill capable of defending against even the Imperial Lancers of the Wei Kingdom. But what a blunder they had made, that they did not foresee Miria and Flora's defeat at Hanzhong! News of the two newly promoted warriors' rout at the hands of Wei had reached Chengdu earlier at midnight. Roused from a deep sleep in the early hours of the morning, she quickly left her husband's bedside and rode northeast with the White Riders who remained awake and on patrol outside her quarters. "Hyah!" cried Yue Ying, urging her horse onward. Her heart pounded in her ears as she and her retinue hastened to Hanzhong plateau. She hoped to the gods that they had at least survived. If any of them had been slain…

She would never forgive herself.

"Grand General!" cried one of the Riders, pointing straight ahead. They were approaching the plateau that had witnessed a ferocious ambush the afternoon before, and the stench of corpses was overpowering despite the fresh morning dew that lingered in the air.

"Pass the hill!" she said. "They must have been fighting at the head of the army." They galloped past the sea of cold Shu and Wei soldiers and towards the zenith of the high hill. Yue Ying's eyes widened as she caught her first glimpse of the five Claymores. "What… what happened?" she whispered, staring at a large but slowly melting encasement of ice that trapped their bodies within. Their faces were stretched apart, their silver eyes wide in momentary fear. What exactly had happened, Yue Ying was unsure, but her imperative priority was to free them from their winter prison. Deducing that they had been only trapped in the ice the day before, she leaped off her horse and activated her weapon, Jade Moon.

"Stay still," she mumbled, her feeble humour failing to ease her worry.

Jade Moon's blade clicked, and in several deft, expertly executed strokes, she hacked apart the ice, splintering its cold grip on her Claymore comrades. Her blade just barely brushed past Helen's nose. She severed the ice that held Miria's leg, the flat of her weapon brushing lightly along Number Six's thigh. And with a final cut at Clare's arm, the already weakened prison of ice shattered completely, and like dolls without support, the blonde women slumped onto the morning grass, barely conscious, their bodies twitching only enough for her to know that they had not died just yet. Their faces could finally move, and they groaned softly as they shivered uncontrollably, the overnight imprisonment having taken its toll.

"Grand… General…" came a sweet, melodious, but fatigued voice.

"Flora!" cried Yue Ying, her eyes falling on her ally's limp form. She rushed to her side, gently lifting her and propping her head on her lap. The cold water from Flora's soaked, wavy hair quickly seeped into her skirt. Her entire body was drenched, and Yue Ying hugged her wet body, desperate to share some of her warmth with her. "My Lance Marshal," she whispered frantically, her lips and nose brushing along her dripping face, "you are safe now."

"Cao Cao… defeated us. His atmospheric… mastery of ice," moaned Flora, shivering with frostbite. Her chrome eyes were mournful. "Was… too powerful. But… left us. Please… help my comrades."

"Take them back to Chengdu," commanded Yue Ying, beckoning forth the White Riders, and they moved to hoist the weakened Claymores on their steeds. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning back to Flora and stroking her hair comfortingly. Calmly, she pressed her warm hands on the weakened Claymore's chest, returning a small degree of heat to her shaking form. Flora squirmed slightly at the gentle, rousing touch. "There is no need to move. Leave the rest to me," smiled the Chinese lady. "We will pull back immediately."

Flora gave a comforted sigh as Yue Ying hoisted her on her shoulder. "You… are taking… us home?"

The supreme commander of the Shu Army smiled. "Yes. I won't let you suffer like this again. You have done very well. Now, come. Let us return home."

*

_Evening, Chengdu, Shu barracks. Yue Ying's quarters_

Flora slept dreamlessly while Yue Ying watched over her, her deep brown eyes thoughtful as she observed the foreign woman who followed her directives so faithfully. She did not make a noise, as if she did not wish to impose as a guest even in sleep.

How could she not be at least somewhat suspicious of Yue Ying and her people? The Shu leader had never encountered a soldier with such a pure heart. What was her home like – were all the military warriors of the Isles women? Yue Ying began to wonder what Flora felt about her standing as the supreme commander of Liu Bei's army. It was not common for women to assume high stations of command in the Middle Kingdom, and to have advanced to the rank of Grand General of the Han was, for her, an unsurpassed honour.

But it seemed that female soldiers were the norm in _their_ homeland. It must have been a painful burden. And yet she did not let it break her…

She felt a compassionate tear sliding slowly down her cheek. Shocked at her sudden surge of emotion, the Grand General quickly wiped at her eyes with a gloved hand.

_What in Heaven's name prompted me for _that?

Flora slowly opened her eyes. "My Lady," she mumbled, "please do not concern yourself with me. I feel so ashamed for failing you and Lord Liu Bei. For you to be caring for me like so… I cannot…"

Yue Ying nodded, her smile returning again. "You're not so pale now. Thank the heavens. Do not say a word anymore about your shame, for you shouldn't feel ashamed at all." She drew closer, readjusting the blankets over the newly appointed Lance Marshal. "It is I who should apologize. My tactical oversight is unforgivable."

"I do not understand," whispered Flora. "I do not understand the Organization. Miss Miria had expressed doubts about their true intentions earlier, but I was fearful of making erroneous judgements. But before Cao Cao's blizzard froze my body and mind in place…" her eyes kissed Yue Ying's. "I felt an almost… apologetic Yoki flowing from Galatea. But it was not a regretful aura. It was more of an aura that urged us to reflect on our current position in Shu."

"From what Miria and Clare have told us… I believe our struggle has become more complicated than a tripartite war between three Kingdoms," agreed Yue Ying. "Perhaps Isley and that girl Priscilla might be able to give us some answers."

Flora nodded. "But… I am not sure if we are strong enough to defeat them."

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them. Changing the subject, Yue Ying guided the foreign woman to a sitting position. "When they come, we'll be ready for them. In the meantime, do you miss your home, my soldier?" she asked.

Flora shook her head. "There is little worth in calling the Continent home, Lady Huang. Children live in the shadow of Yoma disguised as loving mothers and fathers. Young women with no future are captured by an Organization of cruel men who offer only one alternative: a future of endless war and suffering." Her eyes clouded over. "We live a lie, and I do not know how to break free."

"A rare display of cynicism from you," smiled Yue Ying, placing a comforting hand on her. "I must confess that I welcome that."

"Why so?" mumbled Flora, her alabaster cheeks blushing at the Chinese woman's touch.

"Because I'm reminded that you're but a human woman like me. That… you're not some divine spirit sent to protect our realm." She nodded bashfully. "Yes… you're really that beautiful, sister."

"I cannot possibly resemble a divinity of any sort!" protested Flora, suppressing a laugh. "And besides…" she turned her head away. "I… I'm a half-Yoma too. I am less of a human than you. I will always be less – "

Yue Ying shook her head. "That is not true! Your body, no matter how corrupted, cannot extinguish your human spirit within. Even if you were the most grotesque monster in China, it would not change your heart – the heart of Flora. At least… that is my belief. Certainly, the nature of these Awakened Beings has shaken it in the past few weeks. But you – no. You are courageous, intelligent, and selfless. I am ashamed that I have asked so much of you during your time here. If possible, I would like to return the favour somehow. Someday, when all this is over."

Flora's eyes were wide in reverent amazement. "You are too kind to me."

"I admire you, Lance Marshal," whispered the Grand General, her lips flushing slightly. "You are what we would call a true warrior. A human being who knows… which fight is the one that's worth her struggle. So if anything, know that in Shu, you will always be supported. There is always a home for you here, alongside our men and me."

She suddenly looked down, her cheeks reddening. "What am I doing? I have coddled you enough. You must be so embarrassed." She rose from her chair. "I will have my guards prepare a warm bowl of soup for you, just in case you wake up hungry. The forest gets chilly in the early morning." She gently laid Flora back into a horizontal position and pulled the blankets over her. The Claymore blinked in surprise and disappointed realization that the Grand General was preparing to depart. Yue Ying did not seem to notice, and offered a final smile. "If there is anything you need, I will be in my husband's quarters." And with that, she blew out the candle by her bedside and quietly retired from the room.

Flora suddenly felt rather cold. It was as if it wasn't the candle that had provided the barracks' warmth, but Yue Ying herself.

She wished her commander would stay with her. Just a little longer.

*

_Xuchang_

Cao Cao's heart was heavy, for he knew that he had hurt his beloved's feelings. His actions at Hanzhong were not his fault, and he did not need to convince himself of that. He had been _forced_ to defeat that Miria and her band of Shu partisans. He knew they were not evil women – if Galatea had spoken on their behalf, then they clearly couldn't be. Of course, his harsh character would not allow him to show any weakness of mercy in the midst of battle. If only they had not marched so foolishly on Wei territory. Belligerents, no matter how noble, were still belligerents.

Nevertheless…

Galatea's face was as noble and brave as ever, but her eyes betrayed her uncertain heart – a compassionate heart that worried and pined for the fate of her comrades, the Claymores whom they had so coldheartedly routed. So when they returned to the palace, his request for forgiveness was swift and sincere. He held her naked body close as they lay on his bed, his sorry whispers soothing away her anxiety and her guilt. His hands were swift and veritably professional in their reassurance, and his deep voice was reasoned and uplifting. He was almost doting and fatherly in the sanctuary that he offered. It was all that he could do… for he had no other apology except that of a protective, accepting embrace.

For her part, she beamed and sighed in obedience, appreciating his comfort. For the remainder of the cold evening, she returned his love with the same warm, mind-blowing enthusiasm that he enjoyed every night they spent together. She confessed herself to him once again, reaffirming her loyalty and devotion. She belonged to him paradoxically as an equal and as a servant, and that was the fundamental reality of their relationship. No matter what happened between them, she would never violate their sacred contract. Not even for the sake of old associations.

She was his, and their lovemaking was all the more gratifying because of it.

"Surely you understand," he said softly, his lips pressing tightly on hers. His fingers lightly brushed aside her fair tresses, and he gazed at her in genuine affection. "Surely you, of all people… of all women… would understand me."

"I understand," she affirmed, breathless with desire. She liked it when he enjoyed her on his imperial bed. There was so much room, so much space to struggle around on. There was so much space for him to master her. Her nails dug tightly into his back as he pressed himself into her aggressively. She had spread her legs around him so he could thrust harder, unimpeded by any pretence of restraint. She did not lift her eyes off of him, gritting her teeth and yelling in vociferous pleasure as he stroked her from within her womanhood. She arched her back, wrapping her legs around him, swearing in rapture as he ravished every fibre of her being. She trembled amidst his blankets and cushions, craving for more of his supremacy. "That's why I want you. Because I understand you."

She drank in his hunter's scent, and he reveled in her smell of flowers from the Continent, that faraway land. He had once sworn that she would never feel lonely again. He did not want the events at Hanzhong to change that. He ran his fingers through her golden hair, and their hearts thumped, deafening their own sighs. "You _will_ be loved," he declared, looking into her eyes. "You _will_ be understood."

"I already know you love me," she moaned in gratitude, closing her eyes. The pleasure was too great, so great that she could not meet his gaze for long, lest she come too quickly, and end up too exhausted to please him any further. Of course, he didn't seem to care. "I also love you, my Lord. But if I didn't understand you, I could never surrender to you."

"Yes. Only we can truly understand one another," he growled excitedly, as she screamed in climax, tensing for just several moments, before slumping weakly into his steadfast embrace. She was an imperious lady – a difficult one to coax and to please. But as they became one, losing themselves in the throes of another orgasm, he realized that his love for her was totally unique, something retained only for a woman of her calibre.

She was breathless and exhausted with ecstasy. He found that fact irresistible. He grinned down at her, his demonic eyes shining with satisfaction at the sight of her pale, delectable body.

She was a handful, but a most precious handful.

Galatea panted, her fingers pulling his head closer to her face. She nestled close to him, bodies united, and their lips, nose and tongues caressing one another's. "You… were going all-out, weren't you?" she whispered, her voice like that of an astonished young lass's.

"Are you still angry at me for hurting your friends?"

"I was never angry with you," she smirked, her fingers brushing at her hair arrogantly. "Do what you will. You will never find the heart to disobey me."

And so she talked and laughed awhile with him, as a woman of her high standards would do, before falling asleep in his arms.

*

The following morning in Chengdu courtyard, Flora joined her troops for breakfast, lining up with them to receive her rations. On their part, they all paid smiling respects to her, acknowledging her as their brave and beautiful commander. Many invited her to join them at their table, hoping they would be graced with the honour of eating with their very first foreign officer. She returned their sincere courtesy respectfully, although her heart was slightly despondent.

_I am confused. Life seems so much simpler when you remain in your own homeland_. She sipped at the rice porridge that the cook had served for her as she walked away. She did not understand why her heart ached so, despite the kindness Yue Ying had shown her the night before. She did not wish for her downheartedness to affect the otherwise jovial mood of her men, and so she moved to sit alone on one of the smaller benches.

Perhaps she was merely tired.

She had not yet sat down when a courageous, youthful voice stopped her. "What's wrong, Lance Marshal?" She turned to see a relatively tall man, decked in resplendent, lean silver armour that emphasized his chiselled, strong body. A long cloth, resembling a half-cape, draped over his left shoulder. His long black hair was styled in a ponytail, and a shining, ornate circlet enclosed his forehead. His eyes were bright, naïve, as if he did not know the meaning of deceit or cowardice.

She could not help noticing that he was extremely handsome.

He bowed before her, apologizing for interrupting her business. "You look a bit unhappy."

Flora blinked. How did he know her rank? Did he know her name, too? "I am sorry for giving the impression of discontent." She did her best to return his smile. "I am merely feeling a bit dispirited. But you will probably tell me that it is foolish to dwell for too long on such an emotion, and I agree. May I have your name, fellow officer?"

"Oh, my apologies, my Lady! My name is Zhao Yun. But you can call me Zilong too," he laughed. "I apologize for the circumstances that prevented our good fortune of meeting until now. I see that I've found you in low morale. Perhaps I may be able to leave you in slightly higher spirits?"

"Oh, do not worry for me, noble Zilong," mumbled Flora. "I pray that you will not judge me by what you've seen this gloomy morning. Please let me find you again, when I have found the strength to overcome my own weaknesses."

"Please don't talk like that," he said, smiling and graciously acknowledging her state of affairs. "I won't presume to understand. But remember that Lord Liu Bei has based our Kingdom on trust and friendship. No burden – of whatever kind – needs to be borne alone."

Despite herself, Flora smiled. "It is as if you all say the same thing to visitors."

Zhao Yun blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry, Zilong. Lady Huang told me something very similar the night before. And I am all the more perplexed at why I am not jumping for joy after her most encouraging words. But you… you also believe your Grand General's words. You believe in Lord Liu Bei's vision."

"Of course!" Zhao Yun bowed again. "I won't presume to bother you anymore – but if you need me, don't hesitate to ask. We are comrades. It will always be so between those who fight to restore the Han.

"Farewell for now – I look forward to fighting by your side," he said, giving a friendly and somewhat self-deprecating salute, before striding away to join a group of young footmen who were playing dice near the benches.

She looked down. Her heart was still downcast as she returned to her rice porridge. The congee, however, did begin to taste slightly better.

_Trust… that most wonderful possibility_…


	17. Chapter 16: Sex, Drugs and Broadswords

**Chapter 16: Sex, Drugs and Broadswords**

_Jiangdong. Midnight_

Cynthia absently played with her hair as she sat by the banks of the river, clad in a peasant's dress that belonged to one of the corporal's wives. He had kindly lent it to her so that she could finally wash her filthy Claymore uniform at the creek. The night was late, and the other soldiers had retired to bed. She alone remained, hugging her knees close as Zhou Tai's Awakening face momentarily flashed in her mind.

Barefoot and slightly cold, her finger trailed musingly along the grass. She knew her foremost duty was to protect Wu from her Continent's Yoma. She would always hold that close to her heart as her prime responsibility. But for now, a far more urgent question lingered.

What did the General of Valour think of their budding relationship?

She wondered if he desired refuge under her since their struggle together at Chi Bi. He had never mentioned anything to do with his wife or his family before. Or perhaps… this stoic, silent, stalwart man _had_ no family? She did not want to delude herself into believing that she was closer to him than anyone else. They had admittedly enjoyed many soft moments together thus far, despite not having consummated yet. She was yet to find the opportunity to raise the stakes. But their first kiss, accomplished in the midst of battle, was still the most memorable touch they shared. It had hardly been romantic – he was manic at the time, enraged, on the verge of becoming a true monster. Yet when she held him and tearfully begged him to remember who he was, his response was expressive of love. His claws, his fiendish hands, had been undeniably gentle. There was something… special about that.

She perked as footsteps became audible. She looked up to see him approaching, moving to join her by the quiet waterside. "What took you so long, Tai?" she chided earnestly. "I've been waiting."

"I have something for you," came his deep voice. His hands were behind his back, and his eyes were shy.

"What have you got there?" she asked, as he brought his arms around. His smile was slight but eager as he slowly opened his cupped palms, revealing a beautiful, radiant flower, carefully plucked from what could only have been a Chinese plum tree. She abruptly gasped, flattered and thrilled.

"Please accept it," he said clumsily. "It is called a _zhaoshui mei_, and one of our nation's most revered flora."

She gave a sigh of awed gratitude. "Oh, I thank you," she gushed, taking the budding flower from him and breathing in its aromatic scent, watching him embarrassedly all the while. "Could this be why you were late?"

Suddenly, she didn't feel so uncertain in their growing romance anymore.

Looking away, he sat on the grass, observing the glowing moon. "My men are acting strangely," he said quietly. "The way they look at me… is no longer the same. They must fear me, and understandably so. I was so foolish to lose control before my entire army. They witnessed my most terrible secret." He glanced at her, and she tilted her head invitingly. "I no longer have any right to ask you to keep it."

She cautiously laid aside his gift and curled her toes, hugging herself tighter. "I know it's difficult for you, and for the men. It must have been very frightening for them. And I guess it's going to be difficult for them to deal with… that their commander's not a pure human. But I think…" She blushed. "It's also because they saw something else." She reached for his hand. "Do you remember?"

He looked at her with a tenderness that was truly gorgeous. "I do."

She swallowed with difficulty. "That… big, fat kiss," she giggled softly. "I kissed you in front of your men. For a very good reason," she added quickly. "But, you know… I feel better kissing you while you're _not_ Awakening."

He maintained his impassive face, although his eyes shone with mirth.

"I wanted you to stay," she continued quietly. "I… wanted you to stay with me. That was why I held you that day, when you almost left us. I didn't want you to become a monster. I wanted you to come to me, instead."

He stared at her. It was as if he was meeting her all over again, on that day before the Battle of Chi Bi and his fateful encounter with the Yoma. She had boarded his ship and introduced herself as a warrior who had come to protect China from a dire threat. She had complained that no one believed her, although she would help Wu regardless. She was determined to prove her worth as a fighter. But all this time, she had forgotten to remind him of one thing.

She was beautiful.

"Well?" she mumbled anxiously, and he almost jumped. "Please don't just gawp at me. Please answer. I want you to tell me… how you feel about us."

He bowed his head in shame. "I am sorry." The game was up. He should have known that while he was plucking a _zhaoshui mei_ for her. What else did he want to imply? Unable to suppress a slight tremble, he raised his hands and removed his helm, revealing the long, noble hair that fluttered in the mild river breeze. His meditative eyes gazed at her. "I will answer you with another question, Cynthia of Pieta. It is this. Do you still wish for me to come to you? Do you still nurture that hope?"

His voice was hoarse. The confession of his yearning was inexperienced and unsophisticated, but truthful. "If you let me, I will do so."

She stared at him, her lips reddening in desire. Wordlessly, she beckoned him closer with a finger, and like a keen, handsome wolf, he obeyed. Their bodies, virgin to each other, touched. But already, she felt herself flushed with yearning. He was so adorable. He was so hard, so strong, so disciplined, with the gentility and softness of a well-behaved child, of a keen young boy. Her hands found his dented breastplate, and it frustrated her that he always wore his dark armour around, as if it was some kind of silly fashion statement. Even when Jean had walked in on them cuddling, it had taken many attempts to coax him into un-attaching his cold metal from his warm skin.

That would change. Starting tonight.

_You'll look better naked, anyway_.

"Let's remove all this," she murmured, feeling his shy hands on her waist. "I don't know enough. I want to know all about you. I want to know the man behind that brooding costume, and I want him to tell me everything." She looked up at him as he pulled her close, her eyes glimmering. "Take off your armour."

He reluctantly released her, and piece by scarred piece, his fingers worked his ebony protection, beginning with his gauntlets.

"Your shirt, too… and your undergarments. Everything," she demanded, watching him closely as he stripped for her, unattaching, discarding and laying aside the plates and cloth that covered his scarred, muscular body. Wide-eyed, she quietly licked her lips as his chiselled form became more and more exposed, from his broad shoulders to his sinewy, scarred abdomen to his athletic legs. His current bulk was the product of many years of excruciating training and war, but for some peculiar reason, those well-built muscles and painful scars only softened her heart further.

Underneath that frightening black armour, he was really _this_ hurt.

He had taken far too long, but at last his hands – his glorious, bare, hands – were free to hold her again. He cuddled her, and she sighed in contentment. They kissed, their lips and tongues leisurely and bashfully exploring each other in silence. She slipped her dress off past her shoulders, and it lay forgotten as she felt him taking her naked body in his arms, his sturdy chest pressing gently against her breasts. "I'm sorry for my tummy's terrible scar," she mumbled insecurely.

He closed his eyes. "We both have one."

_Of course. You have silver eyes, like me_.

And at the touch of his lips, her cheeks flushed, her lips inflamed, and her nipples hardened. She purred, her slender fingers stroking the back of his hair as their noses nuzzled against each other. "Please," she whispered, her hand wandering down his washboard abdominal muscles and past his powerful pelvis. She carefully took his powerful manhood in her hand, and to her amusement, it had already stiffened. She smiled as she elicited a low grunt from the commander. "Make love to me, sweet warrior."

He tenderly and respectfully lifted her and laid her by the soft, ticklish grass, his stoic expression reserved and uncertain. His hands moved nervously, as if he was afraid he could hurt her. He glanced at her, as if seeking approval.

She giggled. "Oh, please hurry. What are you waiting for?"

He looked relieved as he dipped down. She laughed, and her womanhood rapidly moistened at the touch of his calloused and weathered fingers. Her giggle was cut short with a sharp intake of breath when he began to move… around and within, gently and slowly. Her chest heaved in wonder as she realized… that he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't if he tried. His contemplative eyes, his thoughtful expression – they assured her that he was hers; that he wanted to be hers. And she loved that.

His mouth wandered down her stomach, his hot, slightly ragged breath sending tingles through her. She sighed and moaned, arching her back in womanly realization as he touched down. His lips and tongue were so… _artistic_, so _perfect_! Oh, he may have been shy, stoic, and calm, but _God_ – did he know how to tease her! She squirmed childishly as he licked her harder, laughing again. "Oh, you naughty soldier!" she exclaimed, her toes curling momentarily. The sensation that suffused her body was fantastic, unbelievable. He gave a small smile, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer. Oh, the warmth he bestowed upon her. It was almost too much. She felt as if he would scorch her into nothingness, like the flames that consumed the Wei fleet at Chi Bi. But this was not a painful fire at all… not like that terrible night when she failed him and condemned him to a half-life. Tonight, that flame was beautiful. It was a flame that she wanted to burn forever and ever.

"You're not going to bed soon, are you?" she giggled, her hands finding his face. "I'll answer for you. You're not. So let's play some games."

She was a playful woman, and although he was a quiet man, he was happy to entertain her. So they played a game of love, and they both set the rules.

She was light, very light, so he began by pressing himself to her against a tree trunk and spreading her legs. Supporting her with his strapping arms, he simply whispered, "I'll be yours." His voice was reverent as he stroked her once more, before crossing the threshold and gently entering her. She gasped involuntarily, her eyes wide in amazement – and as he began to move, the pleasure began to permeate her. Another moan left her lips as he pleaded for an answer. "Will you be mine?"

Her answer to her beloved Tai – her slender arms and legs wrapping loyally and ardently around him – was a resounding _yes_.

He moved slowly at first, but as her purring grew more feverish, he began to quicken. His mouth pressed against hers as she submissively stretched up her arms, allowing him every possible entry into her. He sandwiched her harder against the tree, his broad, scarred chest stroking at her breasts and her nipples faster with every motion he brought inside her gates. "I want you," she cried, as she slid along his erect shaft, guiding him as he drove himself upwards. "I want only you, Tai."

Her back felt a bit sore against the bark of the poor tree, but she didn't give a damn. Not when he was thrusting into her. Nothing felt better. Nothing felt more gratifying than having him inside her. She cried out in dumbfounded amazement at his virility, and laughed and wept in enchantment as he carried her on the wings of Wu, his whisper melding into the melodious voice of the Yangtze.

The voice of the Wu Kingdom…

They made love on the grass, as he held her from behind, his lips searching for hers as they cried out their carnal adoration for the night to hear. On all fours, she whimpered as he visited her over and over again, his large member stroking past her tight womanhood, caressing the hearth of her body like the flames stoking a fireplace. Her hands clutched at the grass, at the dirt, anything to steady herself from the unrelenting flow of delight that came from behind. He was unrelenting in his assault, and she felt herself surrendering almost instantly. Why would she want to fight him at all? Her eyes closed at his touch, and her wet, salivating mouth remained open, unable to shut. "More. More," she mewled with difficulty, "don't stop. You're wonderful. You're stunning. I'll try to last as long as I can for you – "

He suddenly clasped her breasts and raised her up on her knees while his lips nibbled at her neck. Blinking in surprise, she compliantly reached her arms behind her to hold him, but he had more surprises planned.

All it took was for him to murmur softly in her ear, "You fascinate me."

At those spontaneous, honest, loving words, she exploded in a famished craving that she never knew she was even capable of.

She screamed for him. Loudly.

_I MUST have you, dammit_!

His fingers, his power! He smiled and carried on, rocking his lusty body between her as her cries loudened. "Say that again," she exclaimed tearfully, throwing all caution to the wind, losing herself in the presence of her sweet, delicious Tai. The entire Kingdom could come and watch them fornicating in the forest, for all she cared. "Say more. Say anything! Anything with that deep, sexy voice of yours."

_Swear at me. Abuse me. Possess me; I am yours forever_.

They made sensual love by the riverbank, the waters lapping at their bare, intertwining legs. The freshwater kissed them, mingling with their humid, sighing bodies. Cynthia stretched herself wide, pushing herself around him, laughing and moaning in abandoned, licentious, impious excitement as he grunted quietly, his eyes shining with desperation to last as long as possible, to ensure she would not be disappointed by his efforts at lovemaking. But she – this bawdy, exotic girl – was making it very difficult. Her delicate hands, her loving, beaming face, her innocent, silver eyes, and her sweet, tender, delicious breasts aroused him to no end. Her tight womanhood enfolded him protectively, comfortingly, and affirmingly – how could he not convulse in willing surrender? She was provocative, infuriatingly arousing, and as he continued to penetrate her, her cries loudened, and he took her harder and faster, obeying her directives with devotion that that far surpassed his loyalty to his King.

Lithe and strong, flexible and powerful – like a hunter's bow, like a masterful spear. They were adept with each other, and he growled out her name as a protective tiger prowls beside its mistress. And she squealed out his name too, begging to learn many more secrets from him, pleading to understand this strange creature that was her sweet darling. And to learn the secrets of the river, of flowing, never-ending love.

For a long time she played with him, astonishing him, coaxing him, resisting him, and taking pleasure in his strength and in his virility. He shyly returned her liveliness, his scarred, war-torn hands stroking the hairtails that she had forgotten to undo, tugging at them lightly as he made his home inside her. Their pleasure reached breaking point, their thrashing in the bushes growing louder, more frenzied. She mewed as their sizzling bodies writhed and wriggled as one, their senses positively incinerated. He had consumed her in his fire, in his inferno. She bit down into his broad shoulder, dissatisfied with merely screaming. She twitched, her muscles contracting and sending tremor after rippling tremor through her contented body. Fingers digging tightly into his scarred, manly flesh, she nibbled him almost instinctively, her orgasm shooting into her furthest extremities, overturning her mind and her world. She moaned incomprehensibly, words of adoration mixed with rude words of utter amazement.

Then she realized he was not finished with her.

"Oh, God." Where had he learnt such prowess? "Take me," she cried hoarsely, in grateful but impatient enthusiasm, briefly scratching at his broad back, demanding that he send her into utter defeat. "Take me now. Take me, take me, take me."

He accelerated while grabbing her fair hair behind her head and pushed his mouth against her neck. He rasped as he licked at her, unable to breathe normally. Was she going to kill him? So be it! Never had he experienced such joy, such communion. He regretted having lost control now, but she was simply too beautiful, too desirable.

"Oh, Tai."

He was surprised he had been able to hold back for so long.

"Aah… Tai!"

But now, they had gone too far. He kissed her again and again as they clutched at one another, as they had done that day at He Fei.

"Aaagh, _TAI_!"

Her keen, sweet mews of climatic excitement invigorated him, tortured him, and he breathed heavily as he lost control of his member. As she repeatedly wailed his name in surrender, he exploded, his almost bestial roar thundering through the forest. His nectar flooded into her, trickling lazily through her quivering form, and she inhaled sharply, her toes curling tightly as his warmth suffused and saturated her, just the way she liked it.

The valiant General Zhou, hero of the Wu Kingdom, panted quietly, lost for words. He was utterly defeated. The sweet, fragrant body of a Claymore had vanquished him. He lay on the grass, terribly weary, even as she held him lovingly in her slender arms. She could not help giggling in triumph. She felt so helpless, so fragile, so vulnerable… so beautiful, as he had told her.

"Say something," she invited, her face glowing as she pressed herself closer against him, unable to ever leave his side. "What are you thinking about?"

He blinked at the strange question. "... What would you like me to think?"

"Oh, my clueless Tai," she sighed, hugging him.

He still listened closely to her tender, teasing words, but he no longer replied. He was too exhausted.

That night, she lost herself to a half-man, half-Yoma. They had made love by the banks of the river, their whispers and sighs mingling with the midnight breeze and pacified crickets.

Their bodies danced amidst the reeds, and the moon rejoiced with them.

*

As the weeks passed, Cynthia's behaviour grew more and more suspicious. She continually insisted to the soldiers that she still needed to continue teaching Zhou Tai the use of Yoki, although many of the men had already heard of his exploit of retaining his humanity even in the midst of Awakening. She didn't really blame them for being doubtful.

After all, she knew that her arguments were little more than an excuse for sex.

She was supposed to educate him further in his use of Yoki, but her "training" with him had become utterly unproductive in that sense. Their nightly sessions had degenerated from sparring and duelling to cuddling competitions and spontaneous bouts of kissing. No longer did she test how long he could hold his Yoki at twenty percent; rather, she enjoyed seeing how long he could hold his breath as she pressed her lips to his mouth, or how long he could last amidst round after round of exhausting sexual romps around the forest. Or, she would hold up her sword for only a few minutes, clashing with Duskstrike half-heartedly, before abandoning all pretence of pedagogical duty and throwing herself at him, slapping away his sword and demanding that he hold her instead.

His men always joked that it was rather hard to devise strategies to winning the civil war when a peasant girl was grinding her buttocks against them. Before he had met Cynthia, he merely smiled at his soldiers' vulgarity. It was loutishness typical of warriors who had been kept away from their wives and lovers for far too long. But now, he wondered if his men were right. Cynthia astounded him; his desire to drink his fill of her only grew with each passing day. She was nothing short of extraordinary. Whenever he held her in his arms… he felt positively drunk, inebriated, drugged. It was as if she had cast a spell on him. Was she his wine? His milk? His ambrosia?

But it was true that she did not want any of his men to know. She didn't want them to know that she had become his willing little whore.

It had been a week and more since their first night together as lovers. Tonight, they met in the grove near the quiet river again, where the troops – hopefully – would not hear them. Naked in the forest, she had ridden him late into the evening, her hands clutching at his pectorals in ardent lust while she slid herself around him in a rodeo of wild abandon. He gripped her by the waist; sweat pouring down from his body and mingling with hers. She did not undo her hairtails. He found them adorable, and the way they were flung up and down while they fornicated was particularly arousing. So, she kept them.

But despite the intensity of their excitement and their ecstasy tonight, his expression remained troubled. She noticed it, even as her thighs pressed against him tightly and he raised himself to a sitting position, embracing her completely. "What… What's wrong, baby?" she asked, nuzzling him with her nose before looking fondly into his eyes. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"…No, Cynthia. I am worried. Our King has lost his patience with Liu Bei," blurted the general reluctantly. "The alliance with Shu is about to crumble. And with it, our chances of survival against Cao Cao… are now in jeopardy."

"Oh, is that it?" she cried, kissing his lips to silence him. "And I thought it was actually something important."

He gasped for breath, intoxicated by her soft body. It was a wonder that he hadn't Awakened already. "My sweet lady… this _is_ important."

"No!" she denied petulantly, and pushed down again, swearing in cheeky pleasure as his member shot through her again. She was mischievous, adventurous. She would not listen to him, because she was lost in him. Overcome by her passion and by her stirring adoration, he fell silent and let her have her way with him. He enjoyed that… these tender moments with her. His hands caressed her in return, and she squealed and laughed and moaned in glee. She leaned forward slightly, inviting him to clasp her breasts, to hold her while she rocked against him. He dutifully took her, and she quivered gratefully.

"I love you, Tai," she offered, her face and hair bathed in their sweat. Her lips were parted in exhilarated ardour, and her eyes shone with worship. "Please, tell me… tell me you love me, too."

"I love you, Cynthia. I swear it," he murmured at once, smiling up at her beaming countenance. "Until you have had your fill of me, I will not think of anything else except your satisfaction."

After all, playtime was playtime.


	18. Chapter 17: Cao Cao's Haunted Past I

**Chapter 17: Cao Cao's Haunted Past: Part I**

The King of Wei cursed the morning. It greeted them far too soon, like an unwelcome, disruptive guest. But there was nothing even a man of his ability could do. He was a character of many talents – a prodigious military commander, amongst the greatest politicians in China, a prolific writer, and an overpowering adversary when angered. But all this meant nothing in the face of providence.

While his proudest manuscripts would always be his work on the art of war, his poetry had grown even more articulate ever since Galatea's arrival. Much of his prose, in his younger days, had lamented the ephemeral nature of life and love. But now, he knew better. It was the duty of a philosopher to welcome the inevitable change that came with the turning of the eons. Without change, she would never have come. And as a man who walked the path of the conqueror, he hoped to eventually walk the path of Heaven once this vile chaos finally ended.

He wanted Galatea to tread that new course of peace with him.

"Humanity conspires, Heaven decides," he murmured, his hand gently rubbing her face. She stirred, and as she opened her eyes and smiled fuzzily at him, his heart melted. He would slit his throat before he let that show so easily, however.

_Let people have their feelings, their desires, and their loves. Feelings are what make life worth living. But nothing can surpass Heaven's Mandate. No one can_. With no other alternative, he roused her from his bed with generous kisses.

The first order of business was, of course, to bathe together, in the royal pools. It was their daily ritual, a habit of intimate courtship between lord and vassal. She would massage him as she kneeled behind him in the hot, therapeutic spring, her hands kneading his lean shoulders and back, pressing her fingers and knuckles against his golden body. And in return, he would make her blush in pride with flattering praise of her unsurpassable beauty.

"Your scar complements you," he said again casually after several minutes of silence, not bothering to turn around as she worked gently at his traps.

Her reply was calm. "You're a liar. A dirty, shameless liar."

He closed his eyes. "I speak the truth. My opinion has not changed since the first night we slept together. You are beautiful, and your scar is beautiful."

"You don't wish I didn't have it?"

"I will have you as you are. Anything else is but a cheap imitation."

For all her beauty, she never imagined that a man would be attracted to the horrendous disfigurement across her stomach. She had always seen it as a blemish on his otherwise perfect figure. It was a strange thing, to be complimented on the wound that had been inflicted on her as a young girl in those dark, dank dungeons of the Organization. But at any rate, Cao Cao had always been a strange man.

She embraced him from behind, her arms draping from his shoulders across his chest. She gave his earlobe an affectionate nibble, tantalizing him with her lips and tongue. "You're quite good at pleasing women, you know that?" she murmured, nuzzling his neck and savouring the steaming water that soaked their bodies as one. "Just how many concubines have you bedded in your life to come this far?"

"My harem houses a couple hundred of your wily kind. So naturally, I have lost count."

"How dare you be so… _honest_ with me?" She bit down crossly at his intentional lack of tact, and he chuckled.

"You are my favourite, more so than my own wife. Do not forget that."

*

They clothed themselves and breakfasted together before making their way to the Imperial Throneroom. There would be plenty of time for intimacy later. For now, there was work to be done. The time was ripe to discover the answers they sought to the crisis of the Awakened Beings.

"When you first arrived at my Court, your former master Ermita hinted that compared to many of your generation, you know much more about the Organization's past. Is that true?" he asked, stopping before the drapes and turning to face her directly. King and guardian regarded each other closely, the quiet ambience of the chamber accentuating the gravity of their discussion.

"I believe so," came her somewhat tentative reply. "But I know not what their plans in China are – and that is assuming they desire anything beyond senseless, gratuitous destruction."

"Then, as we agreed earlier, I would like you to work with me in discovering the reasons for the Yoma's presence here. But you need not lose sleep over this task."

"You are not assigning me any specific task?"

He looked at the shroud beyond the throne. "No. My emissaries have been hard at work. They have helped me to recruit a warrior of your crumbling Organization who is far older than yourself, and who will act as our primary agent in countering the machinations behind this invasion."

She could not help her surprise. "A warrior? Like me?"

He nodded. "Step forward, honoured guest."

To Galatea's shock, a female figure emerged from the shadows. She was slightly taller than Cao Cao, and her eyes just as sinister. Except that she only had one – the left side of her face had been mutilated, an ugly scar spreading across what had once been her left eye. Her hair was short – coming down only to her shoulders. Behind her was the signature sword and mantle of a silver-eyed warrior, and from the symbol at the centre of her collarbones…

Galatea's glare, although mild, was intentionally pronounced. "Rafaela."

"Tigress Guard, hm?" said the scarred Claymore. Her voice was dark, mocking. "But you didn't think you could have His Majesty all to yourself, did you?"

"Father," came a velvety, haughty voice. "Let me show this one to her room. I understand that you are quite busy?" Another form emerged behind Rafaela, and it was one of a sneering youth, with an outfit of snowy white and rich blue. His ebony hair was free, virile, and his light armour did not clash with his royal garments. At his side was a long, royal sword, hidden within a jewelled sheath.

He was none other than Prince Cao Pi, Cao Cao's eldest son and heir apparent.

Galatea shook her head, grimacing condescendingly. She had met him some time ago, after the Battle of He Fei. She had disliked him immediately, just as she vaingloriously and irrationally disliked all of Cao Cao's children. After all, she was not the woman who had mothered them. On the more practical side of things, Cao Pi gave the perpetual impression of a spoilt brat, and was perhaps the most arrogant man she ever had the misfortune of meeting in China. But then again… she glanced at Cao Cao, before stifling a rude snigger.

Pride certainly ran in the family.

On his part, the Prime Minister nodded. "A good idea, my son. I will leave Rafaela in your care. But I am sure she needs no coddling; she is not some new toy of yours. Rather, take care that you do not neglect my daughter-in-law."

"Ease up on the details of my sex life, Father. I assure you that Zhen Ji is quite the satisfied kitten. Besides, your own attention has become rather focused on Lady Galatea, has it not? Surely the women of your harem are becoming… restless indeed."

Galatea's fist suddenly felt itchy. The Prince's face would make a good scratching post.

Smirking, Cao Cao turned to his bodyguard. "Away with you, son." He moved in the direction of the gardens. "Forgive my boy's loose tongue. Let us continue," he suggested. Galatea breathed quietly and followed him. Their shoes clapped lightly against the floor as the voices of Rafaela and Cao Pi grew fainter.

"I wish to tell you something that has been nagging at the back of my mind. I do not know how much help it will be to us in our investigation of the Yoma," said Cao Cao, as a passing attendant bowed and opened the doors to the courtyard. "It brings us back to an age when I was merely a junior governor." He smiled, memories of bygone campaigns returning.

"Many years ago, there occurred an uprising called the Yellow Turban Rebellion," he began, as they walked past the entrance and into the sunlight. "Wishing to see my lofty ambition realized, I joined an alliance of provincial governors who sought to defeat the Yellow Turbans. But the turmoil did not end after our victory. An aristocrat of Xi Liang by the name of Dong Zhuo seized power in the Imperial Court, and began to rule China with the hand of a despot."

The morning star was bright and mellow, and Cao Cao breathed in the scent of seasonal flowers. "Unable to bear his tyranny any longer, we organized another coalition to dispose of him. It was then that I realized the decaying Han Dynasty could never again serve the purpose it once had. I decided that the chaos could only end through my philosophy of rulership. So with the help of my supporters, I expanded my power from a superintendent to that of Prime Minister. I convinced His Imperial Highness to entrust himself to my care, and to use Xuchang as the capital of the empire.

"But I confess this to you, and you alone: the ghosts of the past still haunt me, and I have been unable to lay them to rest."

"Ghosts?" she asked, watching him place his hands on the granite terrace above the lotus pond. "It's quite… unusual for you to speak of such things. Especially from your past."

"Yes. I still remember the day when Dong Zhuo was finally slain. Not by my hand, but by…" he looked at her sharply. "His own foster son. A legendary warrior by the name of _Lu Bu_." He smirked. "Lu Bu… the master of the battlefield, and the greatest soldier of All Under Heaven. He was unmatched in every respect: archery, on horseback, in the art of the halberd. It was largely due to his prowess that our Alliance was unable to completely topple Dong Zhuo beforehand."

"You make him sound like a deity."

"You would have stood no chance against that nightmare." His wolfish grin widened. "But know this. He had one flaw: deep down, he was a coward, fighting only to satisfy his lust for slaughter. And that was to be his downfall."

Galatea nodded. "I see you're making him out to be quite the villain."

"Many have seen me in the same light, ever since I held this post as Imperial Chancellor." His face was pensive. "After Lu Bu murdered Dong Zhuo and fled from Luoyang, he ousted Liu Bei from Xuzhou and occupied Xia Pi. Determined to end Lu Bu's rampage, I lent Liu Bei an army, and laid siege to Xia Pi with him. Thanks to conspirators led by the traitor Hou Cheng, the city ultimately fell. My men dragged a tightly bound Lu Bu before me." He smiled darkly. "And at Liu Bei's advice, I ordered that fiend's execution."

Silence fell upon the couple for a few moments before God-Eye spoke. "That's… charming," she began cleverly. "But what does this have to do with our investigation?"

Her Lord's face grimaced, as if it were possible for him to scowl further. "I have not spoken of this to anybody else, for I did not believe it was of any significance until your arrival at my Court. That day when I was presented Lu Bu's head, I noticed that amongst those who still remained near Xia Pi was a man who was not of our land. I merely glimpsed him at a distance and thought nothing more of him. Nevertheless, I do recall that he looked suspicious, almost otherworldly."

"Otherworldly?" said Galatea warily.

"He possessed a pale countenance, and his fair hair was long. Around him draped a blue, feathered coat of foreign origin. And… a small girl, dressed in a dirty pink blouse. I assumed them to be merely pirate refugees from across the sea." He paused. "But now that I have met you and Rafaela… I know better." His eyes narrowed.

"They hailed from _your_ Continent, did they not?"

She felt a gaping hole open in the pit of her stomach as realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. "_Isley_," she breathed.

Was it possible? Was it likely that he possessed a base of operations in the Middle Kingdom all this time? And that bloused girl by his side… it seemed too outrageous – and terrifying – to fathom. But Cao Cao's inquiring voice broke into her wild thoughts. "Explain."

"I will remind you again, my Lord. In the history of the Continent, there have been three disastrous instances of Awakening. These catastrophes have resulted in three Awakened Beings of indescribable power – they are known as the Dwellers of the Deep, or the Abyssal Ones." She shook her head, alarmed and worried. "If who I'm thinking of is the same person in your account, then the most powerful amongst these Abyssal Ones arrived in China during that battle at Xia Pi. And it is almost certain that he is still in this realm."

His face flickered in surprise. "Then I erred by not hunting down that man when I had the chance," he muttered sombrely. "My tigress. Do you have any idea as to what this Isley's intentions may be?"

"An experiment, perhaps," she suggested. "The Organization has always harvested women on the Continent to research the possibilities for ever stronger warriors. He may be attempting the same."

The King stared back down at the pond's waters. "But the question remains – what was Isley's business in Xia Pi city?" he mused. "If you are correct, could it be that he was attempting some kind of experiment with Lu Bu?"

She nodded uneasily. "To create some kind of hybrid warrior… or to unleash an even more terrible genus of archdemon into China." She suddenly looked at him in horror. It sounded wild, paranoid, but she could not help blurting it out.

"Perhaps… even… an Awakened Lu Bu."

Cao Cao suddenly smiled broadly.

At first, she thought he was not taking her seriously. "I know it sounds outlandish, but given Isley's ambitions – "

He remained splendidly calm while he interrupted her. "This is why I enjoy your company so, my tigress. Every word that comes out of those succulent lips brings me one step closer to knowing my enemy.

"And to know the enemy is to win the war."


	19. Chapter 18: Cao Cao's Haunted Past II

**Chapter 18: Cao Cao's Haunted Past: Part II (Battle of Xia Pi)**

_At the zenith of a high hill stood Cao Cao and Liu Bei, surrounded by Cao Cao's preeminent troops – the Royal Guard. Tall and powerful, their platinum armour majestically covered them from head to toe, and their feathered helms were a royal blue and black. Their titanium hands clutched enchanted poleswords that could summon the elements and bend the very fabric of nature. They served as Cao Cao's secret police, honouring his will like iron fists, striking at his dissidents and political opponents coldly, silently and mercilessly. They were almost never seen because they were summoned only in the direst of conflicts, only when absolutely necessary. It was at this particular hour that he required their strength._

_The Hero of Chaos's stern face was triumphant as phalanx upon phalanx of his elite retainers turned, standing deathly still at his directives. "Xia Pi castle… the last bastion of defence for the fiend who has murdered so many noble Han citizens." He smirked. "And now, the gates are down and the city has fallen. I will have Lu Bu beheaded like the coward he is, and have his body thrown to my hunting dogs."_

_Liu Bei nodded. "He is the greatest threat to peace that All Under Heaven will ever face." He gazed outwards and pointed out to Xia Pi's ramparts. "We must bring him down if the world is ever to reach some semblance of peace. For the sake of the people, he must fall." The next contingent of Royal Guards began to march towards the gates of the fortress to reinforce the previous division._

_There, the legendary Lu Bu fought. _

_He understood and desired nothing else except the scent of human blood, the taste of glorious war. The fabled yet vicious warrior had worn into battle his recognizable pheasant-tailed headpiece, and his armour was entirely black, demonic, giving him the impression of an indestructible evil spirit. He wielded two double-ended halberds that could attach together to form a terrifying cross-shaped polearm. With one spin, it could sweep aside enemies in every direction, and at his bidding, pyroclastic lightning struck down from the firmament, electrocuting and incinerating any enemy of his choice. His was the most destructive weapon in the entire realm. _

_Its name was Sky Piercer. _

"_Vermin!" he roared, spinning his voulges, slicing in half an entire squadron of Cao Cao's Royal Guards with one deft, calculated move. They crumpled before him. "You think this pathetic army will stop me?! I shall not lose to anyone!" He riposted, spinning Sky Piercer in several revolutions, tearing into his enemies with a windmill of curved, cold metal. And as more of Liu Bei's volunteer forces attempted to overrun him, he simply caught one of those pathetic troopers and spun him onto his four-bladed halberd, sending his body parts flying into his comrades. But the allied forces continued to charge, regardless of their incompetence against the world's most terrifying marauder. After all, the fate of a nation depended on this one battle. _

_Like rats, thousands upon hundreds of thousands, the armies of Cao Cao, supported by Liu Bei's volunteers, charged across the plains and towards Xia Pi, and Lu Bu annihilated them like the cockroaches they were. _

_But the combined forces of the two heroes, through sheer numbers, had already overwhelmed his remnant troops. Furthermore, the officers of the two leaders also outnumbered his own. He glanced to his side as Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, and Xu Zhu surrounded him, flanked by Xu Huang and Liu Bei's sworn brothers: the magnificently bearded Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. The greatest warriors in the land had united to stop him once and for all. Although he was peerless in the world, even he knew that one titan against six giants was imprudent at best. He was cornered, cornered like a rampaging beast. _

"_You dare to massacre our nation's innocent populace whilst bringing chaos to my brother's land!" exclaimed Guan Yu in outrage. "This war is against you!"_

"_You gotten this far away from us," declared Zhang Fei. "Well, you won't get any further!"_

_The hunters raised their weapons. Xu Zhu suffered from the expression of a chubby child, but he was in actuality a monster of a man, his Chaos Crusher club smashing into Lu Bu's guard with the force of a tidal wave. Xu Huang was a valiant warrior, his two-handed halberd Destroyer as swift as an eagle and as steadfast as a mountain. Dian Wei, Cao Cao's personal bodyguard, swung his spiked ball-and-chain as if it was nothing more than a toy. He circled Lu Bu cautiously, spinning his hefty weapon, preparing to crush his skull with one mighty blow. Xiahou Dun's Wolf's Teeth Club, Rock Crusher, smashed through Lu Bu's remaining men in a full revolution, and they collapsed around him even as he struggled to hold back Zhang Fei's Python Spear. But he would feel Guan Yu's Blue Dragon crushing painfully into his back as the six heroes pressed their onslaught against him. _

_He gritted his teeth. "If only I had more power," he growled, barely managing to twist away from Guan Yu's reclining moon blade. "If only… I was more than human." Zhang Fei attempted a renewed swing, and Lu Bu countered him with a brutal slash with his four blades. But Guan Yu quickly lent his strength with a mighty swing that sent Lu Bu careening off balance. Impossible! Xu Zhu sniggered boyishly and smashed his club down, cracking open the earth and almost swallowing Lu Bu into an abyss. But the warrior rolled away and sent a crucifix-shaped hurricane at Xu Zhu, hurling him away. Xu Huang slammed his weapon against Lu Bu, and the latter felt his stability weakening against the halberd despite his superhuman strength._

_Blow-for-blow, he was slowly but surely losing._

_Lu Bu roared a final battlecry. The end could not be near! Not now. But despite his enraged counterattack, he had only managed to cut a severe gash across Dian Wei's chest with a spinning throw of Sky Piercer. Even as he caught his weapon in one hand, he felt Zhang Fei's spear cutting into his side. Undeterred by his new wound, Dian Wei roared and smashed his ball-and-chain into Lu Bu's side and the latter winced. At last, his black demon armour had begun to crack, and he was beginning to feel more than just sweat leaving his muscular, virile body. _

_A powerful blow from Xiahou Dun, and Lu Bu felt crushed metal digging into his ribs and his organs. Twisting and forcing Dian Wei away, he attempted to catch Xiahou Dun between his voulges, but Xu Huang counterattacked, Destroyer slashing across his torso and lodging itself past his breastplate and into his chest. Xu Huang lunged and attempted a daring tackle. Although Lu Bu flung him back several yards, crushing his smaller body to the ground, Destroyer was pushed deeper into his already punctured lung. He reeled as Guan Yu's Blue Dragon found his helm, almost decapitating him had he not staggered away with Xu Huang's blade in his torso. He was being overpowered. It would not be long before…_

_Xiahou Dun sensed it too. His left eye still bleeding from an arrow that had pierced his head, he raised Rock Crusher. "No matter how strong it is, a ravening beast can never enjoy the Mandate of Heaven. Only my cousin holds that honour. Lu Bu… your rampage ends here!"_

_Gore trailing from his head, Xu Zhu licked his chops. "Once we beat you, Lord Cao Cao will give us a big feast! That's why you're going to lose!"_

_As one, the six men charged the weakening colossus. And together, they felled him, ensuring that he would not rise again._

_*_

_This day was a glorious one._

_A dying Lu Bu had been forced on his knees, bound tightly in iron chains. He growled as he twisted roughly beside Zhang Liao, his lieutenant. "Your Excellency," he boomed, looking up at Cao Cao domineeringly. "Unbind me at once, and I will surrender and help you conquer the entire world!" _

_Zhang Liao glared at his master. "How can you surrender so willingly, so cravenly? Did I misjudge the extent of your valour, Fengxian?" he muttered._

_Cao Cao glanced at Liu Bei. "Xuande, what do you think?"_

_Despite their magnificent victory, Liu Bei looked at his friend as if he had grown an extra head. "Mengde," he cried, "Have you already forgotten what happened to Dong Zhuo? This coward betrayed his own master in the name of personal glory. He will stab you in the back the moment you let your guard down. Even your archenemies are made of sterner backbones."_

_Lu Bu roared in rage, struggling at the chains. "XUANDE!" he bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU CONDEMN ME!"_

_Cao Cao nodded, staring at the thrashing fiend. "Yes. You are correct indeed." He raised a gloved hand coldly. Behead him." He looked at Zhang Liao. "Execute him too – "_

"_He is an honourable man," interrupted Guan Yu, stepping forward and bowing. "I will vouch for him with my life."_

"_Yunchang?" murmured Cao Cao, impressed. He looked at Zhang Liao, who stared back, utterly accepting of his fate. _

_The Hero of Chaos paused, rethinking his decision. "Those eyes… I admit that they do shine with the glimmer of a true warrior. Not like him," he added disdainfully, glancing at Lu Bu. "Since Yunchang is so kind as to support your cause, I would like you, Zhang Liao, to serve me. _

"_And in return, I will make you mighty. Will you accept my offer?"_

_Zhang Liao felt Xiahou Dun personally undoing his chains behind him. He seemed touched. He hesitated, glancing at Guan Yu for some hint, some form of affirmation. When Guan Yu nodded, he finally faced Cao Cao and gave a short bow. "I will surrender as you wish."_

"_Wenyuan!" roared Lu Bu in disbelief. "You would abandon me too?!" _

"_He has not abandoned you," declared Cao Cao, "rather, I have damned you." He closed his hand and pointed his thumb down to the ground. "Off with his head," he ordered coldly. "I won't repeat myself again."_

_Lu Bu bellowed his vengeance as a Royal Guard loomed over him, raising high his battleaxe. _

"_I will not forget this. I will not let it end here. Cao Cao! I swear that I will strangle you with my own hands – even if I must crawl back up from the Avici Hell to do it!"_

_Those were his last words. _

_At least, they were supposed to be._

_*_

"_I will leave Xia Pi in your control, Xuande," said Cao Cao, reining in his horse as his Royal Guards prepared to march back to Xuchang. The banners of the Cao family billowed high in the air, dignified and buoyed by Lu Bu's long-awaited defeat. "You will be a most welcomed governor to the people. And I assume you need a home for the meantime while I deal with Yuan Shao's forces on the Central Plains."_

_Flanked by his two brothers, Liu Bei bowed humbly. He was beginning to draw followers to him through his charisma and lofty visions of a renewed Han. But for now, his numerically weak forces required him to remain under Cao Cao's shelter. "I am honoured that you've placed Xia Pi's people under my care, Mengde. I will send a messenger to report to the Imperial Court in the weeks ahead. Until then, take good care of your health."_

_Cao Cao smiled. "Goodbye, Xuande." _

_The two comrades trusted one another dearly, but time would reveal that one could not exist while the other lived. They were both destined to be heroes in the venerable history of China, but they could be bound together only by irreconcilable conflict._

_At that time, when they parted from each other as close friends, no one could have predicted that they would become bitter archenemies._

_As the allied forces dispersed and abandoned Lu Bu's worthless carcass to be consumed by the crows and ants, a cloaked man slowly departed from Xia Pi's main gates and approached the windswept plains further beyond the castle, holding a young brunette's hand. The dismantled campsite was quite far away, but he walked leisurely. No one desired Lu Bu, false traitor that he was. _

_But the brunette pointed curiously at the dead man, and the cloaked one also seemed to acknowledge his very presence, as if it was still existent, breathing._

_He gazed down at the headless body, and he smiled. The corpse lying before him was the one creature more powerful than any other sentient. He lifted away his cloak, revealing his rich blond hair. He scooped up Lu Bu's head from the parched grass, gazing unflinchingly at the whites of the warrior's eyes. At a permissive nod, the chestnut-haired child's hands moved to strip off the dead man's armour._

"_If I may have permission to… borrow you."_

_Lu Bu would not keep his peace. His grudge would live on, even after death. _

_One day, fire would fall from the sky the moment his corpse was united with that of a true demon's. _

_A new Awakening would send the cosmos to its knees._

_*_

_On a high plateau that overlooked the valley near Xia Pi, two cloaked, hooded men conversed amongst themselves discreetly and quietly. "There can be no mistake. So this is where that monster has rallied his forces. Insane freak."_

"_He pre-empted us. He must have gotten wind of our research pact with Lu Bu. But there is little we can do," asserted the other. "We must dispatch all our surviving warriors here and stop him. We need not tell the wenches of the experimental contract we struck with Lu Bu's forces. We only need to tell them that the Awakened Beings have infiltrated this world. That will be enough for them to fight our former warriors to the death." _

"_I would have you pay a visit here in due time," said the taller man in black. They turned their backs on the grasslands, preparing to depart for the harbours further to the coastlines. "Thanks to Isley, Sutafu lies in ruins, our Organization scattered and sundered. And now he hopes to steal the fruit of our hard work? We may be an impotent force on our own Isles, but we will _not_ allow any Awakened Being to pilfer such a volatile weapon for themselves."_

_Ermita nodded. "Leave that to me."_


	20. Chapter 19: Family

**Chapter 19: Family **

_Evening. Chengdu Forest_

She hated this uniform of hers. This dull, grey uniform that so often reminded her of Hilda. Logically speaking, it was _good_ that she remembered her every waking minute, every time her fingers gripped the handle of her sword. But frankly, she was somewhat tired of it. But she could not forget the pain that accompanied the memories of their trials together, and the dishonour she suffered towards the end of her tragic life. That was all she needed to hate the Organization. That was all she needed to serve the Shu Kingdom… anyone else except those despicable creatures, far more contemptible than even that monster Ophelia.

Her foray into China was easily the most peculiar mission she had ever been assigned. She could only trust in the words of Zhuge Liang and have faith in his strategies to eradicate the Yoma. She did wonder, however, why it was necessary to involve herself in this civil war. From an outsider's perspective, no matter how she tried to look at it, the conflict seemed little more than three states struggling for political domination. Surely they all had to put this behind them if they were to survive the threat of the Awakened Beings? The recent failed campaign into Hanzhong had not helped, either. She hated to admit it, but Galatea did have a point.

"Hello, Miss Miria. It's a beautiful night, is it not?"

Miria turned at Flora's angelic voice. "Yes." She paused. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was merely practicing my Windcutter. And… reflecting, in a manner," replied the other, her large eyes shining. "It seems that tensions are at breaking point between Wu and Shu. I foresee that something terrible is about to transpire. While I do not wish to fight Wu's people, we will still be honour-bound to stand by Shu's side, to continue to protect our assigned Kingdom from the Yoma. Of course, it is difficult to avoid sectarian struggle when our clients refuse to disengage from it."

"I question the merit of this civil war too." She plonked her sword into the ground. "I've never involved myself in such a large-scale conflict, after all. It's confusing, to say the least."

Her hand suddenly returned to her Claymore, her eyebrow rising. "Are you sure no one was following you?"

Flora blinked, nodding in realization. "We are not alone," she acknowledged, her body warming at a powerful aura that suffused the midnight woodlands. But it was as if its owner had not bothered to hide it from them. The aura was not concealed, and hopefully, that meant that the newcomer did not intend any harm.

"Good evening, Lance Marshal, Plains General. I didn't expect to see you here, too," came a young and gallant voice. Flora blinked in surprise. Her intuition was correct: it was merely Zhao Yun. The Shu warrior had emerged from the darkness of the forest, his hand clutching his spear, the renowned Dragon Spike. Beads of sweat dripped down his smooth face. "By lucky coincidence, I overheard your voices. You had been training here, too? That makes three of us."

"Two, I'm afraid," corrected Miria. "I'm only out here for a walk. You're the General of Tiger's Might, aren't you? Flora told me she was touched by your kindness and thoughtfulness. I'm not surprised," she continued, ignoring the uncomfortable blushes from Flora and the youthful warrior. "You're Liu Bei's most prized fighter, yes? Kongming told me about how you defeated fifty of Cao Cao's officers at Chang Ban and rescued Liu Bei's son from the heart of his Ninth Division's camp."

Zhao Yun rubbed the bottom of his nose sheepishly. He admired how casually Miria spoke of his commanders, as if she thought of herself as their equal. "That was a long time ago. But I'm ashamed that I still know little about you."

She nodded, taking the hint. "I am known as Phantom Miria in my homeland. We were originally assigned to a city called Pieta in preparation for a so-called Northern Campaign, but before we could secure any manner of victory, all Hell broke loose on the Continent. I've told Kongming," she added. "I've told him much about my suspicions of the Organization, and the reasons for the Yoma's presence in China. Something went wrong in Sutafu. I knew it was so because we were abruptly assigned a new mission. And it was to station ourselves in a distant nation called China."

Zhao Yun blinked, looking slightly clueless. Flora put a hand to her mouth, stifling a quiet laugh. "None of us know the complete picture behind this just yet," she said. "We cannot assume Master Zilong knows much more, either."

He nodded. "I merely serve Lord Liu Bei with everything I have to protect the common citizens from the rampant suffering these wars have caused. It's true that I'm ignorant of many things concerning the Yoma. But they're here and murdering innocent people. That's all I need to know to act."

He looked back at them. "It's a good night, isn't it?" He raised Dragon Spike.

"I would request you to spar with me."

The two women stared at him in surprise.

"Any particular reason for such a sudden proposal?" asked Miria.

"To learn from each other as fighters, of course," said the youth. "As the three of us are already here, I think it would be productive to test one another's skills, comrade-to-comrade." He smiled. "We'll keep it clean, of course."

Flora and Miria glanced at each other. Flora wondered why she was hesitating. Zhao Yun was a chivalrous and unassuming man, and it seemed that behind those kind eyes was the soul of an indomitable, worthy contender. Why, then, this apprehension?

Miria was not so timid. Shrugging, the senior of the two silver-eyed women lifted her Claymore from the ground. "Truth be told, I was thinking of challenging you, too. It seems I've been pre-empted. Then I'll attack you within the bounds of reason. I trust you'll do the same."

"You have my word," agreed Zhao Yun.

Flora moved to protest. "Master Zilong – "

Miria raised her sword in a classical grip, her blade tip pointing towards the forest canopy. He bent his knees slightly and pointed his weapon at her. He pursed his lips in calm and collected concentration as Miria moved and slashed downwards from her left. He simply rolled forward and thrust forward on one knee, his speartip shooting past her face. Her eyes momentarily widened. He was fast – superhumanly fast. He swung his longer weapon, almost hurling her aside had she not rolled backward. But his range was impressive – he lunged, giving his thrust an even longer reach, and it almost nicked into her arm. Miria spun and slashed horizontally. He did likewise with Dragon Spike, and cut a light gash across her top, exposing part of her midsection to the cool evening breeze.

Her eyes flashed yellow. "You're pretty good, Zilong," she whispered. With no further warning, she winked out of existence.

"An already impressive display of strength," smiled Zhao Yun. "You've earned my respect." He turned around and blocked her strike from behind, his spear rattling. Her eyes widened at his superb intuition and reflexes. He had met her Phantom Mirage with an extraordinary speed of his own! He dashed forward, poking and stabbing at her hasty guard from every possible direction. When she attempted to create another illusion, switching to his left, he planted his spear into the ground and swung upwards via a twisting swing, kicking her out of the air and sending her crashing to the ground. He recovered his weapon and lunged, smacking the flat of his speartip against her hand, hoping to knock it away. But Miria did not let him seal an early victory, and she disappeared once again, this time cutting at him from above. His eyes narrowed and he flipped back as she landed, holding up his spear cautiously. They continued circling each other, their passionate eyes meeting and holding.

Flora's hand floated towards her sword. _Should I help? But will he be strong enough to fight off the two of us_?

His left greave twisted, and he dashed forward, his spell of linear jabs failing to break through Miria's defence. He suddenly attacked with the pommel of his spear by swinging it against her upwards, and although she blocked, the impact still caught her under the blade, hurling her up into the air. She gasped as Zhao Yun leaped up to her level and brought his spear down, preparing to smash her ten feet into the ground. But at the last moment, he relented, and he merely descended by her side, letting her land on her feet shakily. Slightly rattled, she counterattacked rashly. He calmly parried her somewhat frantic retaliation, conceding little to no ground as their weapons tussled against each other.

_Perhaps I should step in now_.

Flora moved to join the fray, half-heartedly slashing her sword at Zhao Yun's legs. He jumped up and landed on the flat of her blade, propelling himself upwards into the air, spinning in several revolutions before hurtling to the ground like a meteor and slamming the entirety of his weapon into the grass. Miria and Flora staggered back from the miniature earthquake, but Flora recovered quickly by tapping into a small portion of her Yoki reserves. Eyes focusing, her Windcutter tore through several trees and nearly sent Zhao Yun careening away, but he managed to parry them for the most part before a small cut was drawn on his lean cheek. Slipping and racing past the flurry of her attacks, he caught Flora's outstretched foot with his weapon's end and swept her. She landed on her back, gritting her teeth to brace the impact. He turned to face Miria even as Flora scrambled up, but the Phantom had reappeared, her face an inch from his. At a closer range, his spear was at a disadvantage –

With difficulty, he sidestepped the powerful thrust of her greatsword, keeping a keen eye on Flora's arm. She initiated her attack, and the Windcutter tore through the air, inflicting a slight denture on his silver armour. He leaped away, spinning his spear in continuous revolutions, deflecting every remaining cut that she could hurl at him. Leaves from the canopy were cut to shreds in their exchange, and it was only when he slammed his spear into the ground again that she fell back, her yellow eyes flickering briefly.

He gave a grim smile. She was surprisingly tenacious.

Flora attempted to break through his defence again with a final, galvanized attack. He resisted, trapping her moving sword with one expertly executed thrust. His methods were meticulous, allowing for no recovery, no counterattack. Her eyes widened as Dragon Spike flew towards her shoulder. Although she knew that he intentionally aimed his spear there rather than her head, she braced herself nevertheless. It would be a jarring impact.

_Thud_.

It never reached her. Zhao Yun slumped as the flat of Miria's blade finally struck him in the back of the head. Through her Phantom Mirage, she had swung her weapon into his skull like a club. He staggered, his eyes dazed, confused and seeing stars. Before he could even hold his spear steadily to face Miria, Flora swept him off his feet with a sword swing from below. He let out a shocked cry, slamming onto the ground and releasing Dragon Spike.

Listening to her instincts, Flora dived onto his prone form, trapping him. He blinked in confusion, pinned to the forest grass, his torso sandwiched in between her thighs. He offered a short-lived struggle, but the realization that they had bested him through teamwork – and a degree of luck – dawned on him, pacifying him and dispelling his will to resist. "I… I lose," he recognized pantingly, his shining gauntlets holding her legs tightly, as if he wanted to assure her that he no longer intended to fight her.

She breathed heavily as she clutched at his breastplate. Her silver eyes glimmered. "Impressive," she praised quietly.

"You're better," he laughed sportingly, looking up at her perspiring, blushing face. "I'll have to concede this one to you and Lady Miria."

Miria slumped on the ground, the yellow in her eyes dissolving. "I can't believe I exerted myself like this even in a spar," she exclaimed, planting her sword into the soil. "What exactly are you?"

Flora smiled down at the Shu warrior. "You are very strong indeed. To be able to tire two of us silver-eyed warriors in a relatively trivial contest… I fear your true power in the midst of a serious conflict."

He laughed again. "I don't deserve such praise at all. Rather, I must thank my ladies for one of the most exhilarating training sessions I've had the privilege of enjoying." For several moments he continued to smile up at her, until he suddenly spoke again. "…Excuse me… Lady Flora?" he prompted awkwardly. "I've already acknowledged defeat."

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, scrambling off him and rising. He staggered back up, still slightly woozy from Miria's brutal strike. He smiled clumsily at Flora's uncomfortable blush. "We must remain vigilant against your tricks," she asserted hastily. "Who knows what you might try next with that spear of yours?"

Steadying himself, he bowed low before them. "That's true. You really do have a warrior's instinct, don't you? I'm sorry I held you back this late. Thank you for teaching me so much in one night."

He gave a playful wink. "Neither my spear nor my spirit have broken. Now that I know your strength, I won't be holding back so charitably next time."

With that, he diffidently backed away, before turning to retrieve Dragon Spike and disappearing into the forest.

The evening was once again tranquil, almost silent.

The two sweaty, sleepy women looked at one another.

"He's yours," blurted Miria. She shuffled and sat against her Claymore. "What a difficult young man to keep up with."

Flora smiled, wiping her damp forehead with her hand.

Somehow, she didn't mind that.

*

_Xuchang, Palace Plaza_

"Thank your for your contribution, Lady Galatea," said Zhang Liao, giving a short bow as the dusk drill with her elite Men-At-Arms concluded. "It is late. Please rest, I'll take over from here."

She nodded. "Good night, Wenyuan." Her mind was racing as she turned her back on her saluting battalions and strolled back up the palace steps. The ten thousand crack troops that raised their hands in respectful appreciation were strong, brawny men, and while their skills with the newly forged Claymore swords were slightly elementary, very soon the entirety of the Wei infantry would be empowered to pre-empt any offensive by the Yoma. Many of the army commanders, like Zhang Liao, had expressed their gratitude for her tactical advice, and she was admittedly pleased to be of help.

She should have been happy with the rapid progress they made. But despite these encouraging developments, her thoughts remained bound to her King's most recent revelations, the disclosures of his knowledge of an alien, malevolent presence in the Middle Kingdom. He had given her a most remarkable recount of his bygone days, when he and the King of Shu had once fought side-by-side as compatriots. More importantly, his recollection had revealed the veritable certainty that Isley himself was in China, and perhaps conducting his minions' movements from some esoteric, secretive base of operations.

She had not told anyone of Cao Cao's disclosure. It was a secret that he had entrusted to her alone.

At least for now, she felt more confident on what was needed to the chaos: firstly, to somehow end this tripartite conflict between the Three Kingdoms before confronting the prime Abyssal One, and then to corner him, root him out, and obliterate him. The vast armies, logistics and coffers of Wei would be most beneficial in this enterprise. When she served under the far stingier Organization, it was as if they _wanted_ her to fall short of resources and teammates. It felt good to never suffer from such setbacks again.

Her shift for tonight's military games was complete, and all that was required of her was to return to Cao Cao's sanctuary. Although her stomach was rumbling from the need for at least a meagre dinner, she took a deliberate detour around the royal grounds; she enjoyed exploring more of the palace if time permitted her to do so. She had lived in Xuchang for a very long time now; the servants had grown used to her whimsical adventures. But today, she would discover someone whose escapades were even more capricious than her own.

She had passed by the inner gallery when the soft moaning of a young woman and the hushed murmurs of a man reached her ears. She smirked almost involuntarily. Surely this place couldn't be more decadent than it already was? Her vain curiosity piqued, she stepped to the left of a wooden pillar that she had been about to pass by to reach the doorway. Turning to peep nosily, she shrouded her Yoki in the rare possibility that whoever was enjoying themselves beyond the sanctum's veil were familiar with Yoki or _chi_.

She silently praised herself for such foresight.

Her eyes had fallen upon Cao Pi, who was grasping at a woman supporting herself on one of the sanctum pillars. _The Prince? _she thought in bemusement. Not having bothered or cared to undress, he enfolded his arms around a most alluring beauty: a raven-haired, pale, Chinese belle, unmistakably aroused and clutching her partner's shoulders in craving. _And that's Lady Zhen, I assume_, thought Galatea wryly, watching them squirming and writhing against the pillar. Clothed in a patterned, strapless dress that exposed her slender legs, Zhen Luo had her back pressed tightly as the Prince tore at the fabric that hid her full, rounded breasts and her womanhood. His tongue travelled down her neck, enticing her with promises of an irresistible experience. She purred in response, demanding that he please her as pledged. And the Prince's eyes glinted, his hands increasing in their momentum, his legs bracing for what was rapidly becoming an exercise of sexual callisthenics.

_Not bad, kid_, admitted Galatea to herself, as Cao Cao's son ravished the Princess with no hint of fatigue, a thin bead of sweat the only proof that he was exerting any effort at all. But his voice was totally self-assured, his face, wholly arrogant. It was as if he knew he was the only man who could ever please Zhen Ji.

His body was quite energetic, dynamic, and their lovemaking was noticeably vibrant. And without further ado, they began to thrash about with abandon, unaware of the Tigress Guard's hidden gaze. A mere minute seemed to drag on for hours, with pleasure that lasted an eternity. As much as she disdained the Prince, God-Eye could not help breathing in admiration. He was exploratory, courageous, polished, refined – and he was rebellious, entertaining his woman in the very cloister of the palace. They were as discreet in their loveplay as she was in watching them, but neither did they seem to fear any passing glance of servants, eunuchs, or concubines.

It would be wonderful Cao Cao would love her like that, too.

It was a hurried and rushed undertaking between the couple, but such haste only seemed to strengthen the passion. Galatea felt her heart beating louder as Zhen Luo's mews also rose in pitch, and the noblewoman looked particularly gorgeous when she gritted her teeth in climax, moaning hoarse words of praise as her husband reached the zenith of his performance. Galatea watched with rapt fascination at the couple slumping down against the pillar, murmuring words of love in each other's ears. Cao Pi sat on the ground, cradling Zhen Ji like the Princess she was, his arrogant eyes unexpectedly tender. She snuggled closer, her legs moving sensuously, as if curious to see if he wanted more. Still oblivious to an observing presence, they kissed, their hushed conversation inaudible to Galatea.

All of a sudden, her mouth felt dry. Discreetly and invisibly, she slipped away from the sighing royal couple, unable to hold back a broad smile.

_You really are your father's son_.

*

Cao Cao stood over a wide table in his study, his gloved fingers completing the final calligraphic stroke on his manuscript with his favourite brush. He stepped back proudly, admiring his painstaking creation. It had been a long time since he had written such a comprehensive treatise. The light tingling of metal greaves became audible, and he turned around eagerly. "My tigress," he invited. "Come, browse through my opus magnum. It is called _Essentials of the Art of War_. It could even become useful in our research into Isley's whereabouts – "

His bodyguard grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, scattering his paper scrolls across the wooden floor. He grunted in surprise and annoyance, but fell into stunned silence as she kissed him devotedly. He wanted to glare at her in disapproval, but could not stop his eyes closing for a moment. She pushed herself close, forbidding him from even catching his breath. "Your son is an adventurous one. I'd say in some ways he is even more daring than you, my Lord."

_I am your favourite, am I not? Won't you take me on an adventure beyond your bedrooms, too_?

He could not believe it. She was trembling and impatient; her renewed desire was exploding into frenzy. He did not know what had inspired her to such passion, but he found such excitement quite stirring. "Just what has my boy been telling you?" he asked, feigning disapproval. "Or have you been trying to learn something from my daughter-in-law?"

What game was he trying to play? "Neither," she said, flustered. "I… I… " She lowered her head. She could not bring herself to tell him what she had seen – the Prince and Princess fornicating on the imperial premises. But the sheer novelty those two had achieved! Rebellious Galatea sought a taste of such ingenious profanity too… with the man she loved.

But _he_ didn't seem as interested – or if he did, he did not show it. Even as they exchanged tender mouthfuls, she grunted in frustration, although she was still unable to hold back the kisses she had planned for him. "Fine, then," she groused crossly. "If you insist on your dreary correctness, I will say nothing more."

He smiled indulgently, unable to conceal his sympathy any longer. He cupped her cheek in his hand, staring at her silver pools.

"I will not deny you."

At his reassurance, she brightened considerably. Too impatient to undress, she kneeled, lowering herself to meet his waist, her hand wandering down his chest, and then to his midsection, before finally stopping at his groin.

His eyes twinkled. "I suppose my new book can wait."

She looked up at him as he stroked her hair and face. Her fingers stretched yearningly for his hardening steel, maddeningly concealed within those dark trousers.

"I hunger," she declared, licking her lips.

She would very quickly discover, to her utter delight, that he tasted even better than usual that night.


	21. Chapter 20: Battle of Fan Castle

**Chapter 20: Battle of Fan Castle**

Summers in southern China always felt damp.

Cynthia stretched out her naked body and opened her eyes, blinking groggily in mild surprise. She was in her lover's tent again. Funny. Was she not by the riverbank the night before? She lost count of how many times he took her there by now, although it certainly wasn't enough for her to be bored of it. But today, in the early morning… ah, yes, he must have carried her back, to rest upon his divan. Thank the gods they had not awoken any of his men! She blushed – if she recalled correctly, she had been especially noisy last night, although it was natural for her stoic beloved to remain almost silent in lovemaking.

She hoped he enjoyed her, every time they spent such precious time together. She certainly enjoyed him.

Sitting at the side of their bed, he had pulled on his undergarments, and was looking down fondly at her. "Come," he said simply. "We are riding to Fan Castle."

He could be so short and brutal with words! She playfully reached up for him with a curled leg, her toe seductively stroking his broad chest. "It is a crucial strategic outpost of Wei," he elaborated, remaining firmly on business. "It is under heavy attack by the Shu general Guan Yu. Reports of an Awakened Being's army have also reached us from that region. We must defeat the Shu forces there, along with the Continent's monsters."

"Then we're helping Wei defend Fan?" she asked, withdrawing her foot and pulling him close with her arms. "Has the alliance with Shu crumbled that quickly?"

His face darkened. "I told you earlier, Cynthia. Our Lord's impatience with Liu Bei's hold over Jing has reached breaking point, and this mission we've been assigned is proof of that. I believe this is the end of our entente with Shu." He lifted her up and set her on her bare feet, and despite the import of the situation, she could not help giggling. "This is serious," he chided mildly. "Do you not remember your friends? Their names slip my mind now. But be prepared. Sooner or later, we may be forced to fight them."

Cynthia's face fell, as if Zhou Tai had reminded her of unpleasant memories. "I know," she mumbled, hugging him and burying her face in his chest. "I know. I'm sorry. Would that I weren't so weak, I would actually be doing my job, but I can still feel so fragile, even with you by my side. It's my own fault."

He sighed, stroking her hair apologetically. "Come, sweet one," he repeated, his deep voice doting, "let me fight by your side again. We will grow stronger together."

*

_Fancheng_

Guan Yu may have managed to tear past Cao Ren's counterattack and surround Fan Castle, but he had not counted on a temporary truce between Wu and Wei to dispose of him once and for all. His rash incursion into Hubei had exposed his vanguard's flank, and a select alliance of Wei and Wu officers intended to exploit this oversight to isolate him and banish away his meddlesome presence forever. But progress had been painfully slow. A flood attack by Guan Ping, Guan Yu's adopted son, had drowned the seven armies Cao Cao sent as reinforcements, forcing Cao Ren to draft every available man to bolster the city's weakened defences. After several days of intense siege, the waters from the destroyed dam had only just receded; revealing hundreds of thousands of Wei carcasses piled outside the city walls. It was a disheartening sight.

Furthermore, there was to be shocking news that Guan Yu had already been murdered. An unexpected attack by one of the Continent's most fearsome Awakened Beings had changed everything.

It was into this chaotic backdrop that Lu Xun arrived. Astride his warhorse and damp from the torrential rain that had assaulted the region for days, he paused as the reconnaissance scouts concluded their hastily arranged report. "Guan Yu and Guan Ping are slain?" he confirmed, his eyes thoughtful. "That's somewhat… unexpected." He stole a glance at Jean, who rode beside him and was observing the soldiers intently. "Who could have managed to topple those two?"

The scouts looked at each other nervously. One of them spoke up. "It was a woman… pale, and with dark red hair. But she turned into… something else. We've been unable to even scratch her with our weapons. We require greater firepower and fresh reserves." He looked back. "She must have snuck in whilst in that human disguise of hers. We couldn't have escaped if her forces hadn't been distracted by the Shu force besieging the city."

Jean nodded. "Luciela. Her name is Luciela," she said, drawing her sword. "An Awakened Being of unspeakable power, and one of the three Dwellers of the Deep, or Abyssal Ones –Awakened Beings who possess lands and armies of their own on our Continent." She shot Lu Xun a cautious look. "The two of us are nowhere near enough to stop her. You have called for reinforcements, haven't you?"

"Of course," replied the scholar-general. "General Zhou and his lieutenant, Number Fourteen Cynthia, should be with us very soon." He looked outwards towards the flooded castle. "The Wei forces ere are certainly holding out well. I knew it was a wise choice for Wu to ally with Cao Cao's officers for the time being… at least, to do away with Guan Yu. After all, this man was becoming a thorn in both our sides. And I'm glad Marshal Cao Ren has managed to defend himself against Lucelia's onslaught thus far. I wasn't expecting anyone like her to strike so quickly."

Jean raised her head, closing her eyes. There was more than one foreign aura in the city. "This Yoki… it's unmistakable," she declared. "A warrior called Rafaela is here, fighting Luciela. I should go join her – she will require help."

Lu Xun shook his head. "Not just yet. Your foremost task is to ensure General Zhou does not lose control like he did at He Fei. In that sense, you will act as his control, and that is your first priority. We must surround Luciela completely before presuming to defeat her." He smiled as a large division of troops rolled into view from the wet hills. A familiar suit of red-and-black armour began to cast a powerful aura over the grasslands around Fancheng. "Good timing," called Lu Xun. "Are you well, General of Valour?"

Zhou Tai pulled at his horse, and it neighed as he and a uniformed Cynthia stopped beside the young genius. "We will personally strike at the Awakened Being," he offered quietly. "My men will mop up the Shu remnants."

"Good. Lu Meng has dealt with Guan Yu's remaining troops beyond Fancheng. Our target may be dead, but we still have to repel the forces of Luciela!" He raised his rapier, Silver Swallow. "All units, fan out! Surround the city and prevent any Yoma from escaping! General Zhou, Cynthia and Jean will join my contingent!"

He spurred his horse on, and his three allies followed. Hooves hammering on the ground, the robust steeds charged into the city gates and past the scores of corpses that littered the ground. In the blood-soaked streets fought Yoma and human soldiers, tussling against one another desperately as a giant, feline figure loomed in the backdrop. She had swept aside the Wei Men-At-Arms and the Wu archers, her dual-tailed body seemingly impervious to any manner of blade or projectile. Two gaping jaws, overlapping one another, growled in hunger as squirming mouths of the same kind manifested across her body's surface at her bidding. In her hand was the wide-eyed, cold corpse of a magnificently bearded warrior, a man who once wielded a celebrated blade called Blue Dragon.

Guan Yu.

A lone silver-eyed warrior stood before the Abyssal One, her facial scar a testimony to the pain she had shared with the monster that was once her sibling. The auras emanating from them bespoke of their vast power.

"Sister," hissed Luciela.

Rafaela pointed her sword at the feline demon. "Let me end your suffering. All your sorrow shall pass away if you die in my arms."

"I have no intention of leaving the world today, sister," replied Luciela, glancing at the four riders who were charging past the buildings and houses towards her. "But I can play with you for a short while." She tossed Guan Yu's corpse away and swiped at a contingent of Wu troops, sending a hundred men splattering against the castle walls like dough. A ballista shot from the Wei engineers narrowly missed her, and she quickly disposed of her attackers with a casual slash from her six-foot claws. But reinforcements on horseback were rapidly approaching. Rafaela attempted to stab her sword into Luciela's eye, but the latter backhanded her away, and her caped form landed painfully against the fort walls.

Cynthia tensed. But somehow, she did not feel as terrified as she did when she had encountered Rigardo. Perhaps she had grown more confident in Zhou Tai's newfound strength, in the knowledge that not even Awakening could tear them apart? On her lover's part, he grimaced as he drew Duskstrike. "That… is an Abyssal One?" His heart pounded in contradictory foreboding and excitement. How would he, a silver-eyed general, fare against such an opponent?

Luciela reached for Lu Xun, who somersaulted from his horse and attacked with a graceful lunge. He twisted and cartwheeled away from her angry claws, his form like that of a falcon in the sky. His sword dance was hypnotic, mesmerizing, and he moved with the grace of an acrobat, his eyes focused on piercing through his enemy's flesh. But with each cut that he inflicted, a new mouth appeared on her body and devoured the wound ravenously. He managed to pull out Silver Swallow quickly enough to deny her the satisfaction of consuming it as well. For the first time, his intellectual face was hesitant. "Five to one," he whistled to himself, as Wu soldiers collapsed around him. "Surely we can think of something."

Zhou Tai advanced. Silently, he thrust his sword forward and shot a shattering arrow of light at the Abyssal One. She growled as the shaft of brilliance tore a large gash through her. She could not devour this attack as she had done with the others. "Yoki?" she hissed. "Augmented by your sword… you have stolen our power to further your own." She lunged, her speed blinding. "You deserve death for that."

Jean approached a recovering Rafaela while Zhou Tai and Lu Xun commenced a renewed attack. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice completely emotionless as she dismounted. Her eyes flashed yellow as she watched the Awakened Being cautiously, her arm preparing to rotate.

"I am here for only one thing: information," replied Rafaela curtly. "What happened beforehand is a story I need not tell."

"Information?"

"The Yoma are not here merely because they are attracted by the scent of a nation's people." Rafaela cleanly hewed a lunging demon in two, keeping her gaze on Luciela's thrashing figure. "The King of Wei can smell the stink of a plot. Exactly what plot, I do not know just yet."

Two projectiles of radiance from Duskstrike shot towards the Abyssal One, and she pounced forward to evade them, attempting to tackle Zhou Tai. But the Wu general held his ground, veins bulging from his face, and her catlike eyes narrowed as he met her full attack with relatively little difficulty, his arms steady against her full weight. He lifted her off – lifted her off! – and counterattacked with another two diagonal missiles, drawing purple blood from her chest. _I've never seen such a powerful half-human, half-Yoma_, she thought in amazement.

_Why can he control it? Why is he not Awakening?_

_And why can I not heal my wounds from the magick of his sword!_

Cynthia moved to assist Zhou Tai whilst Jean began to twist her arm. Her rotations gradually constricted in spring and coil as her eyes flashed yellow. She quietly counted up to ten rotations as Rafaela and Lu Xun danced around Luciela, cutting at wherever they could without being rent into chunks of lifeless meat. But Zhou Tai's Yoki-enhanced projectiles had managed to inflict deeper wounds than expected. Luciela attempted to close the distance between them, but Rafaela's expertly timed attack thrust into her shoulder, and the mouth that emerged to consume the wound was hewed in half by Lu Xun's rapier. Luciela's two tails hurtled at the Wu strategist, welting him and crushing him against the ruins of a house. But even as she withdrew and prepared to deal with Jean, Rafaela's sword once again stabbed into her, this time from behind and into her windpipe. She swiped angrily behind her – and ate the full force of Zhou Tai's frontal missile.

"Annoying pests," she hissed in frustration, blood pouring from her neck. Killing Guan Yu should have ensured her dominion over Fan Castle. But a battle against the five accomplished warriors was becoming tiresome, especially when the power of _that_ man in the black armour was amplifying by the minute. He had become a threat to her, and she could come to only one conclusion as to how a human could have advanced to such a plane of power…

"Her weakness is the flow of _chi_ that cannot be hindered by Yoki," said Lu Xun calmly, conjuring six discs of pure energy and hurling them at Luciela. "I believe the damage I can inflict is not great, but with your augmented strength, you may be the key to sweeping her aside," he concluded, leaping back. Zhou Tai nodded and began to raise his Yoki levels, power surging through his gauntlets and into Duskstrike. But he could not allow himself to overextend this time. He glanced at Cynthia. He would not fail her. His broadsword hummed, and he swung, a current of lightning crackling around him, electrocuting the Yoma around him before shooting at Luciela. It tore through her guard, and she reeled backwards. He inwardly smiled.

He was truly mastering this volatile power!

"Twenty-one. Critical number of rotations reached."

Jean's taut legs propelled her upward, and her Drill Sword punched through Luciela's exposed abdomen. The Dweller of the South shrieked in pain and ire as her front disintegrated, the blade too large and strong for merely one mouth to devour. A wide hole torn through her body, the Awakened Being screamed again as Rafaela seized her chance and severed her right arm from her bleeding torso. "Sister," roared Luciela, "What purpose do you possibly see in aiding this human Kingdom? In aiding these pieces of meat? Stand by me! We are far more powerful together than alone!"

Rafaela merely leaped away, her only eye clouding over. "You and I both can't go on like this," she muttered, slicing off her attacking claws. Her face was impassive as Luciela staggered, her body systematically weakened by the allies' combined attacks. "I will have us return to where we should have remained."

Cynthia leaped off Luciela's hand, aiming her sword at her eye. Another bright missile from Zhou Tai cut into the fingers that tried to grab the silver-eyed woman. Drawing on all her strength and that of her beloved, she finally broke past Luciela's defence. Her eyes were yellow as she swung with all her strength. She roared, her sword tearing through Luciela's lips and flaying open her fanged mouth. "Go!" she cried, bathed in gore. "She's injured! _Finish her_!" Zhou Tai leaped up, his eyes cold and dogged, and thrust forward, emitting a final beam of light from Duskstrike that stabbed through Luciela's chest. She moaned and teetered as the shaft of light tore through her.

This was their chance to defeat the infernal titan –

"You swine dare to hinder me?!" she suddenly shrieked, her feline eyes recovering their light. They bulged with fury. "It will not end here!" She staggered back, clutching at her bleeding stump with her left hand. At her mental bidding, the remaining Yoma under her command moved to hold back the allied warriors, and as Lu Xun cut down the slobbering minions that protected her, she abruptly leaped up into the sky, past the castle ballistae and fortifications. Cynthia cried out in shock and Zhou Tai desperately shot a beam of light at her direction. But it was too late – Luciela had vanished without a further trace. Rafaela glared at the grey sky into which she had disappeared. Her escape was swift to say the least, as if it had been planned from the outset.

Her sister was even faster than memory served to remember.

Thankfully, the allies had accomplished their most important objective. While the failure to kill Luciela was unfortunate, the defence of Fancheng was commendable. Battered and bruised, the young Lu Xun lowered his sword, returning to near-stillness. "Why do you not pursue her?" asked Jean, her eyes returning to their silver colour. "She is weakened, if only for a while. I thought our objectives were to search and destroy."

"We will return to Jianye," he replied, gazing around the corpses that littered the city. He turned away and mounted his horse wearily, guiding it in the direction of the city gates. "You may not be able to sense it now, but conflict with Shu is imminent."

"How do you know that?" she muttered, walking beside him. Zhou Tai and Cynthia lagged behind, and Rafaela did not care to follow them.

"Simple. Guan Yu is dead," he answered. "The King of Shu, Liu Bei, is certain to attempt revenge. But whether he will blame the Awakened Beings or Wu, I'm not sure." His eyes were cautious. "Perhaps both."

Cynthia's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of an approaching man and a contingent of soldiers who had cut down the Shu soldiers and Yoma beyond the city walls. They were riding into the municipality. "Xu Huang?" she blurted, recognizing him from He Fei.

Xu Huang nodded his helmed head. "I see we meet again, noble warrior. But today, we are fortunate to be temporary allies once again. I did not expect it myself. While it will require many days to cleanse this city of its corpses, what's most important is that we've claimed victory. Guan Yu has fallen, Luciela is repulsed, and we may soon even discover the true stronghold of the Awakened Beings. Our heartfelt thanks go to Wu for their assistance!" he finished sincerely.

"Lord High General?" asked Cynthia suddenly.

He blinked, and then chuckled. "You're under no obligation to call me that," he interjected. "You are not of Wei, after all."

"Lord Xu Huang," she corrected herself bashfully, "if it's alright for me to ask … " She looked at him directly. "What is your opinion on this war that you are waging, and of the war against the Yoma?"

He paused, thinking carefully. "If you want my honest opinion – and I'm sure you do – I foresee far greater conflict against the creatures of your Continent than I do with Wu. In fact, Lord Zhang Liao and I have already convinced the Prime Minister to focus personally against the Awakened Beings ravaging China. I believe your King, were he wise enough, would do the same. After all, he does not stand a chance against Wei's military might." He nodded at her. "We bid you farewell. I hope we can maintain this truce for as long as possible." With those parting words, his horse began to trot away, and his troops turned to follow.

Rafaela moved to depart as well, although she did not follow the Wei party. "Are you not going with them?" probed Jean, looking at Xu Huang's back.

"I am reporting directly to the Imperial Court," said the veteran warrior. "Cao Cao's generals hold no authority over me. And the next time we meet, we may be enemies," she added, shooting Jean a hostile glance.

"I'm not so sure," quipped Number Nine. "With the way things are looking, it would probably be better that we weren't."

Zhou Tai looked down at his hand thoughtfully. So he had managed to stand toe-to-toe against an Abyssal One? He was growing stronger, of that there was no doubt. But as he looked down at the blonde woman who walked beside him, he began to wonder. How further would he be able to go… until he broke once again?

And would she be strong enough to save him?


	22. Chapter 21: The Fate of Nations

**Chapter 21: The Future of Nations**

Dismal clouds were gathering over Chengdu.

News of Guan Yu's death had reached Liu Bei at last, and as if to compound the disaster at Fan Castle, reports of Zhang Fei's assassination by his own disgruntled subordinates had arrived a mere day later. Upon hearing of his sworn brothers' deaths, Liu Bei's grief knew no bounds. He had summoned an emergency gathering of his best commanders, and even then, his demeanour was unrestrained, almost manic. Even silver-eyed warriors felt rattled by his… frenzy.

Yue Ying couldn't blame them.

The King of Shu flung his fist against the wall, a roar of anguish resounding through the palace. "Yunchang was my closest friend, and my sworn brother! We promised to die together! And those damned Awakened Beings have murdered him! What were the troops of Wu thinking?! They should have helped him!" He looked at his trembling hands, his eyes wide in trauma and anguish. "Yunchang… and Yide… they were both my brothers, my soul mates. And now Yide's own men have assassinated him? And they have _fled_ to Wu?!" He looked up, glaring at nothing. "Not even Hanzhong matters now. I couldn't care less about Cao Cao… no. I demand justice! I must have Sun Quan's head!"

"Please keep calm," urged Zhuge Liang, who stood between Flora and Yue Ying. "Do we even know the guilty from the innocent? Do we truly know who murdered General Guan? Let us use this opportunity to investigate the demons' presence instead. They are almost certain to be the culprits. In the meantime, we must maintain the peace with Wu, no matter how strained – "

"How can you say that, Kongming?!" cried Liu Bei, flinging his arms up in exasperation, frustration and grief. "Guan Yu is dead, and Zhang Fei too! This is not the time for dialogue! This is the time for revenge!"

Two of Liu Bei's generals stepped forward. They were Ma Chao the Splendid and the elderly veteran Huang Zhong. "Our survival hinges on an alliance with Wu, my Lord," said Huang Zhong, his husky voice stern. "Alone, we cannot hope to defeat Cao Cao."

"Our survival hinges on this reality," urged Ma Chao. "You know better than most that Wei's Central Army can't be taken on alone. We need as many allies as we can to stand beside us, even if they have wronged us."

"Furthermore, you told us that our foremost task is to liberate the world from the Yoma and Awakened Beings," remonstrated Zhuge Liang. "Or have you forgotten our original intentions for securing Sichuan in the first place? Have you thought of your Kingdom's future at all?"

Flora silently agreed with the Sleeping Dragon. _Surely this is a terribly unwise move… one that could eventuate into a horrific mistake_.

Liu Bei remained adamant. "In that case, I will destroy Wu and the Awakened Beings in one fell swoop – in one decisive battle!" He pointed at Flora, who almost jumped at the intensity in his eyes. "Lance Marshal! You will lead the anti-Yoma division and mop up the fiends that are fleeing to Wu. Lady Huang! As commander-in-chief, I want you to spearhead my punitive expedition. You will ride alongside me. And I will avenge my brothers' murders at the hands of those cowards!"

Yue Ying stepped forward, her expression troubled. "My Lord, please reconsider. As many of us have already remonstrated, our primary objective should be the Yoma, not Wu."

"_No_! I demand vengeance!" Liu Bei waved his hand outward and clenched it. "Send an edict out to all my troops! We will ride in a week, once preparations are complete," he ordered, beckoning forth Zhuge Liang. "We shall obliterate Wu. We'll crush them – on their own territory!"

Yue Ying exchanged a sad glance with Zhuge Liang. "I'll prepare the Stone Sentinels then, my husband," she sighed. She lifted a strange case from the floor and bowed out. Flora avoided Yue Ying's eyes as she neared her. They had not spoken since the disastrous battle at Hanzhong, and in fact, the atmosphere between them had grown slightly awkward for several months now. Even Flora's newfound friendship with Zhao Yun could not mask it. Although they still exchanged formalities and pleasantries, Yue Ying had not offered Flora idle conversation, let alone affectionate exchanges of praise and thanks. And while Flora never suspected that her commander harboured any ill will, her heart had ached from the lack of attention that Yue Ying had previously showered on her since her arrival in China.

So her heart understandably skipped a beat when Yue Ying addressed her for the first time since she sat by her bedside that long-gone night. "Come with me," she requested. "Miria and the others are waiting for us." She brushed past her, her soft shoulder rubbing lightly against hers. Flora slowly turned and followed her to the courtyard, her uncomfortable footsteps audible above Yue Ying's heeled shoes.

They gradually made their way out of Chengdu Castle and into the deeper regions of Sichuan's forests. The couple walked in silence for almost an hour through the trees and thickets before the Chinese woman finally spoke. "I'm sorry for having treated you so rudely. The past few weeks have been excruciatingly busy at the expense of my social life. I do hope Zhao Yun has treated you well?"

"Of course," said Flora at once. She lowered her head. "But… I must confess… I did indeed wonder if something uncomfortable had come between us."

"Oh… yes," replied the commander, as they trekked deeper into the woods. She brushed aside a shrub that poked at them. "I meant no harm in avoiding you, although I believe I did say too much that night. I thought I needed some time to clear my head, to dispel my confusion and my slight guilt. I should have been with my husband, not by your bedside."

Flora nodded. Truly, some things were best left unsaid between comrades. "What might that be?" she asked; pointing at the case Yue Ying was carrying.

She perked up. "You will see very shortly." She paused, stopping before a large complex of stone walls. At its head was an old stone arch upon two pillars that seemed rather out of place. It resembled the ancient ruins at Sutafu on the Continent, although the intricate designs on the granite were obviously different.

"We've arrived, my dear sisters."

At Yue Ying's invitation, Miria, Clare, Helen and Deneve emerged from the mist, their uniforms damp from the moisture in the atmosphere. "Well, Moony?" asked Helen. "What is it that you wanted to show us?"

"It is as I feared. His Majesty will not listen to our advice. So I have no choice but to begin preparations. So, the first thing I want to show you is the new weapon I've been developing." Yue Ying knelt down and unpacked her case, revealing a new machine inside, although its shape was slightly different – more angular, sharper, and with a shorter barrel. "Jade Moon was the first prototype of my most recent invention, a bladed bow that stores gunpowder while incorporating detonation machinery. But my newest model here is the first of its kind to exploit a technology called 'gattling' or 'rapid-fire.'" She held up one of the cartridges that clipped neatly into her crossbow. "These incendiary rounds are an expansion on my old Jade Moon research. They allow me to fire a succession of fireballs at the rate of six rounds every second. No Yoma from the Continent can eat these shells and return for more."

Helen whistled in sincere appreciation as Yue Ying attached the new gauntlet to her arm. "This new beauty's name is _Sapphire Crescent_. Hopefully, I can convince our King to allow mass distribution of the older Jade Moon model for our troops. It will certainly give us a significant edge over the armies of Wu and Wei."

"You're a real geek, you know that, Moony?" chuckled Helen, looking away from the disapproving glances of Deneve and Flora.

"You should see me with my specs," replied the Grand General smoothly, packing Sapphire Crescent back into its case. "My son always tells me that I look like an archivist. It's quite embarrassing.

"On a more serious note, I also wanted to show you the Stone Sentinels, who will be our reserve troops in the event of our vanguard's defeat. They will act as our backups, along with the five of you. They come from an intricate labyrinth structure that my husband constructed in case our forces encounter difficulty against the enemy. The Eight Trigrams Maze has not been opened yet. But in our current situation, the strategy we require is bold offence rather than a steadfast defence."

_Stone Sentinels,_ thought Flora to herself. _What new invention has the commander-in-chief thought of this time_?

"Not an invention," said Yue Ying, reading her mind, "but an ally." She raised her hand, and began to chant quietly.

Gradually, steadily, the stone arch in the clearing began to rumble. The ground split open, revealing an abyss that yawned into the bowels of the earth. In the middle of the forest, a huge array of walls began to slowly rise from the hallowed ground of Shu. The stone gates began to collapse, and without warning, a massive hand the size of a small house punched out of the soil, uprooting several trees around it. Flora's eyes widened and Clare jumped, her expression one of complete amazement. Helen shrieked and swore as another hand burst from the ground and grasped at the surface world, struggling to free itself from the roots of plants. Deneve raised a hand above her eyes, silently marvelling at the growing stone that erupted from the abyss.

The ground was opening. All around them, the woodlands rumbled, and sprang into sentience.

Miria restrained herself from rubbing her eyes. "What's happening?"

At Yue Ying's command, the ancient site collapsed entirely, and an army of giant stone-men slowly emerged from their underground lair and towered over the forest canopy, awaiting their orders. They were easily twenty-five feet tall, perhaps even thirty… their granite faces moved groggily, as if awakening from a deep, comfortable hibernation. They were built in the image of Shu soldiers, golems that carried within them a magical spark of sentience, infused by the magick of Zhuge Liang. Their jewelled eyes were the size of small ponds, shimmering with self-awareness and cognition. Each carried a giant, curved sword at their side, as long as the tallest tree, and their armour glimmered with precious jewels that decked their colossal, sandstone bodies akin to the stars of the evening sky.

Their new soldiers were gargantuan stone creatures, and they were alive.

"It is time," declared Yue Ying softly, looking up at the stirring, mammoth sculptures. "We need your strength." They gazed down at her with their gemstone eyes, moaning, as if slightly annoyed that they had been roused from their slumber. There were at least thirty of the colossi, and the forest of Yi had suddenly and literally become a concrete jungle. They did not speak. All they needed was a nod, and a silent recognition of friendship from the Chinese woman and her stunned, silver-eyed allies.

They understood their task. And they would carry it through.

"These are our friends, the Stone Sentinels," said the Grand General as the Claymore warriors breathed in awe, "and they will be assisting us in our attack on Wu."

*

_Midnight, Xuchang_

Rafaela made her way to the convocation hall, her head persistently sore from the events of the previous year. On her galleon to the Middle Kingdom, she had suffered an unexpected and bothersome attack by Luciela's underlings. Shipwrecked on the shores of eastern China, she had crawled ashore and stumbled onto the mainland, searching for someplace remotely familiar where she could attain some measure of rest. She was admittedly glad that after many months, a patrolling Wei scout found her unconscious body slowly being swallowed up by the sand and dust of the Central Plains. It had taken many weeks for even for her parched and weary body to recover. Quickly deducing that the far-reaching means of Cao Cao's empire would serve her well in locating Luciela, she accepted Cao Pi's offer to ally herself with the Kingdom. After all, the Organization was as guilty as Luciela of sins against humanity. As if it hadn't ruined enough lives already, their mistakes seemed to have infected this realm as well. With a new adherence to Wei, Rafaela was no longer bound to follow the crumbling Organization's orders. She was free to walk her path of vengeance.

But for now, her Awakened sister had escaped. No matter. Another day for war would come soon enough.

"So, you've returned. My compliments."

She blinked. Already having arrived at her destination, she approached the throne and kneeled before the waiting Cao Cao. "I lost seven armies at Fancheng, and news of its liberation from Guan Yu is most welcome. Although I will always regret Yunchang's death, Liu Bei's obstinacy left me no choice."

"So… did you find what you needed?" he asked. "The culprits behind this invasion of Yoma… what of the other Abyssal Ones Galatea notified me of?"

"Nothing conclusive." Rafaela raised her head. "I know however, that all three of them are roaming China as we speak."

"How can you be certain?"

"My sister is one of those Abyssal Ones. She is attempting to establish her own foothold in between you and Liu Bei. Prior to our recent battle, I managed to extract some intelligence from her. For old times' sake." She pursed her lips unconsciously. "They are all here, struggling for dominance in the wake of the Organization's failure to control their power. The old men's ability to control the balance of factions has lessened completely. It has remained so for some time, even earlier than the day our kind first set foot in your world. It seems that your country is to be mired in an even greater war than that of three Kingdoms."

Cao Cao nodded. "The Dwellers stand against us. It is a daunting prospect indeed. Not to mention the machinations of the Organization you and Lady Galatea once belonged to. I believe those desperate men attempted to use us for their own purposes after they realized the Awakened Beings could not be controlled." His eyes glinted. "How unlucky for them that you warriors seem far more free-thinking than they bargained for. All in all, good progress has been made. We are beginning to see past the fog that has hidden our true enemies from us." He waved his hand, and she rose from her genuflecting stance. "You are dismissed. Good work. Rest now." Rafaela nodded, and turned her back on him, her metal greaves clicking quietly along the royal carpet.

Cao Cao exhaled, satisfied, and stood, preparing to retire to his chambers, where Galatea awaited.

*

Wearing nothing but a transparent, wispy, gossamer nightgown, she stood outside Cao Cao's residence, her hands on the lavish wooden balcony, watching the moon shining on the sleeping capital of the Wei Kingdom. It had been so very long since she even set foot in her quarters. She hated sleeping there. The single, diminutive room felt lonely, and there was little point in spending the nights on her own when her Lord sought her company.

He had returned from his audience with Rafaela. The wooden varnish of his bedroom glimmered smoothly by the lamps. Galatea continued to watch the thin clouds enfolding the moon as he dressed into his nightclothes. "You don't look tired, beloved," came his deep voice.

"I thought we would be focusing on our investigation rather than interfering with Shu and Wu's struggle," she proposed, leaning onto the balcony, her forearms pressing comfortably on the lacquered lumber. "Or have you become seduced by the prospect of their ruin at each other's hands?"

He blew out the candle by his bedside as the hanging ornaments by the windows tinkled pleasantly. "Troop movements have already been reported. It shall be momentous, this struggle between those two brats," he said quietly, sitting on their bed and beckoning her inside. "Liu Bei and Sun Quan… little horrors to the last."

"You know of Isley's presence in the Middle Kingdom, but you're still worried about the petty rivalry between those two?" She walked over past the curtains, standing before him. She took his hand, guiding it unhurriedly along her leg. "Weren't you the one who told us to let them tear each other apart?"

"Of course," he said, his fingers stopping conveniently between her thighs. "But remember this. I am creating a new world with _you_ in mind. For that reason, I would have this civil war end, so that it will not devour your friends in its senseless fury. After all, it was not in their power to decide the scales of power in this nation. The sooner China is united, the likelier your silver-eyed comrades will see the end of our wars."

She blinked down at him. "Come, now," he said mock-indignantly, noticing her mild disbelief. "Why are you surprised that I am trying to please you? I'm insulted."

"To think that you harboured no concern for the masses," she sighed in wonder. "Then am I right to understand that you will destroy the chaos in this realm… partly out of concern for my juniors?"

"Indeed. And I am capable of more," he affirmed. He suddenly took hold of his lover and pulled her to him, guiding her onto his lap. They kissed as she brought her arms around him, and once again, she felt her worries dissolve into the abyss of his ebony eyes. He tenderly laid her on their bed, embracing her with the compassion of a fallen deity. "Your comrades are noble soldiers. Why should they return to their inconsequential Organization? I would have them stay here so they may serve the people and the people may serve them. It shall be my last duty in guiding this land to absolute unity."

"You will go on a journey," she said pensively, as they gazed at each other. "You will leave everything behind."

"Not everything." He smiled with an almost boyish anticipation. "I will take you with me. Once I have created the future China requires, we will be free to travel the cosmos, living wherever we fancy. We shall live the life of peace together. A breathtaking future awaits the two of us, my tigress. Think of it! You will not even need to call me 'Lord' again."

_How ironic_. "But you are the only man who I'll ever acknowledge and welcome… as my Lord," she confessed, snuggling closer into his arms. "Whatever future you wish to create, please do not deny me that fulfilment."

His face reflected the dark comfort of the sky, and she drifted into the night's slumber only when she was completely enveloped by the wing of his shadow.


	23. Chapter 22: Wu's Rising Dragon General

**Chapter 22: Wu's New Rising Dragon General**

General Zhou had become a different person, a different being. The Yoma blood flowing in the tall, shy, quiet man's veins was only one of the many changes he had experienced. In truth, his soldier's life had spiralled out of control ever since Cynthia irrupted into it. Over the past year, he gradually grew accustomed to her clandestine, secretive meetings. He simply treated it like the days when she would stay in his tent to avoid the stares of his men. Their desperate craving could be satiated only when they were locked in secretive, arduous embrace. They left nothing of each other unexplored, to the point they knew their sweetheart far better than they knew themselves. But there was more, so much more.

The entire Wu encampment had become their playground. They pushed the boundaries of their propriety further and further, in the armoury, outside his tent in broad daylight, or in the rain beside the extinguished campfire, their bodies soaked in each other's love and the pattering raindrops. And when they did not spend time there, they met beyond the barracks, near the river. They played by the creeks and the bays, and bathed together in the coves. They were limited only by their imagination, by their mischief. Even Heaven would blush.

Their desire became so feverish… that they had even made fierce love in the refectory after the troops had finished their lunch.

To think that they were supposed to report to commander Lu Xun and give their report minutes later! And when his own men eagerly came to investigate the steamy ruckus, Zhou Tai fled the premises with her as soon as the deed was done, not daring to stay a heartbeat longer.

Yes. His life had truly changed.

At first, he had not counted on her visit to the mess hall. He remained there one bright afternoon with his men, quietly finishing up his midday meal with Ling Tong and Gan Ning when she suddenly arrived. She was not wearing her Claymore uniform, but a dress typical of seafaring families in the Jiangdong region. The floral pattern that draped around her body was, in Zhou Tai's eyes, most stylish and attractive. Their gazes met, but he remained inexpressive as he sipped quietly at his congee. As usual, and to his silent annoyance, the other Wu warriors began to gawp at her. After all, she did look ravishing in a blouse. And she was of a beauty that many of his men remained virgin to.

_She is mine_.

"Well, it looks like the song thrush has come," quipped Ling Tong, flicking back his playboy-styled hair. "We'd best get packing."

Gan Ning snickered, picking at a lodged grain of rice in between his teeth. Rations in southern China were not particularly appetizing, but they were nourishing and filled the men's bellies. Zhou Tai personally approved of such an approach – the taste of food did not concern him even in his pre-Yoma days, and now he saw even less need to worry about the flavour of what he consumed. "It's time for us to return to patrol, anyway. Try to join us later. After all, Lu Xun _does _trust you."

Zhou Tai closed his eyes, swallowing the remainder of his meal. "Do not mock me."

"_So_ sorry. We'll see ya around, Youping," Gan Ning rose from the bench, slapping the silent officer around the shoulder. The other men were also returning to their stations; their break did not last long. As soldiers began to filter out of the mess hall, Cynthia drew closer, doing her best to look unobtrusive. She smiled as Zhou Tai slowly stood from his table, watching her closely as the remnants of the Wu troops passed by her. The refectory was emptied in a matter of minutes, and only the two warriors remained by the table where the forgotten bowls and plates lay, cleansed of their congee and biscuits.

"Lunchtime…" she offered, her eyes sparkling.

He shook his head as she moved to stand before him. "We have taken far too many risks these past few months. I do not want you to get caught."

"That wasn't what you were saying when you were huffing and puffing all over me on the bench outside the Supreme Commander's tent. I didn't hear you say that when you took me by the campfire near your lieutenant's quarters. And if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who refused to release me, until… until you had your fill of me. It was torture, trying to keep quiet for you. Have you any idea how difficult it is for me to do that?"

The muscular warrior growled and seized her, and she let out a soft whimper of surprise before meeting his obsession with her own. "I would never have done any of this if it weren't for you," he hissed in despair, kissing her ardently and pressing the back of her head against his lips. She stared at him smugly as his hand plunged into her skirt and pulled back her silk underwear. She felt slightly cruel for enjoying his anguish. She liked how he lamented his madness for falling in love with her. It imbued her with power, artificial as it was. He was a simple man, charmingly so. And with these thoughts clamouring through her mind, it was little surprise that she began to laugh when he seized her thighs and hoisted her up against the table on which he had his meal. He pushed her onto it roughly, lost in the untamed moment, and she cried out, her hands scraping wildly at the wood, her hands sweeping away the forgotten chopsticks and bowls. Crockery crashed to the ground, replaced by her tight rear. She nibbled at his neck as he carelessly loosened his fauld, stripping only where necessary, and began to mount the performance he had become so skilled at. She cuddled him close to arouse him, biting him and wetting him with tears of love, to squeeze everything he had for herself.

"Our indecency will be the end of us."

They did not disrobe. It was enough for them to consummate their passion on top of that dining table. He placed her on a pedestal, embracing her as a sacrosanct subject, and she smothered him as he devoured her from below… as they sustained their dance, she enjoyed him on the bench, on the stool, against the stand on which the cook would serve the soldiers' meals. They broke the crockery and scattered the chopsticks in their careless frenzy, their lewd clamour louder than they could have ever predicted. She marvelled at his quiet compliance, and wondered if he had ever complained of anything at all in his entire life. They made wailing love, he in his armour and she in her blouse, refusing to delay even for each other. And their selfish, crazed denial of anything else was all that could save them when footsteps outside the tent became audible. For several seconds, they paused in dread, breathing silently, not daring to moan or sigh.

Could it be? "What's that noise?" he muttered wildly, glancing around tensely even as he continued to thrust harder and faster.

"I don't hear anything," she panted, watching him intently, admiring his dark, brooding face.

His voice was as quiet as ever. "We must leave before my men find us."

"Oh, who cares," she pouted, guiding him in deeper. "What are they going to do? You're their boss. Let them watch if they want."

"Have you forgotten our audience with the Supreme Commander, too?" Refusing to listen, he smoothly lifted her off the bench, reluctantly leaving the warmth of her welcoming body. He quickly pulled up his undergarments before adjusting and tightening his fauld. "Hurry."

His blistered, weathered hands gently adjusted her dress to a less suspicious symmetry, and she could not help laughing at his nervousness. "I like it when you're flustered." He looked into her eyes and smiled, too.

_She has made me her toy_.

He took her hand and quickly strode out of the refectory's back exit, and she giggled. "Oh… you forgot to clean up our mess, Tai."

*

Lu Xun's bright and intelligent eyes pored over a map of southern China as a flushed Cynthia and Zhou Tai stood at attention. For him to call such an abrupt audience… there must have been something he wanted to notify them of personally. The two lovers certainly hoped that it was not for disrupting order in the barracks. Or did he somehow find out about their quickie in the mess hall?

She scolded herself to be silent. She would never forgive herself if she embarrassed Tai before his superiors.

"Master Zhou," said the scholar-general at last, raising his gaze from the table. "I have very good news for you. For your recent feats in defeating the Awakened Beings ravaging China, I've decided to promote you our Kingdom's penultimate naval rank, second only to Supreme Admiral." He smiled. "I hope you'll get used to being called Cavalier Admiral, now. Of course, on behalf of our King, I must apologize for this hasty arrangement. With Shu's impending invasion, we cannot afford to waste time preparing for anything else."

Composed and calm as ever, Zhou Tai bowed his head. "I am unworthy of such goodwill," he said simply, his voice filled with honour.

From a pirate's family to an admiral in the Wu Navy…

Cynthia felt herself sigh with relief. So Lu Xun wasn't here to punish them! "Congratulations, Master Zhou!" she said eagerly, doing her best to maintain military decorum.

"I'm not finished, Lady Cynthia," chided Lu Xun. "I've also been reflecting on your contributions to the Wu Kingdom, and I've decided that you've proved yourself to be an invaluable ally for our current struggle. As a commendation for your services thus far, I'm promoting you to the position of Rising Dragon General so that you can serve the new Cavalier Admiral in an officer's higher capacity."

A shocked silence at the bombshell impregnated the air.

She almost screamed in denial. "Me, a commanding position?" she cried almost instinctively. "I cannot possibly do that satisfactorily!"

"And why not?" countered Lu Xun.

She began to stutter. "Well, I – I'm not fit to lead! I'm just a soldier, an emissary from the Continent. I have no experience in leading troops, and I'm surprised how you could even compare me to Lord Zhou."

"And yet you saved his life at Chi Bi, and then his humanity at He Fei. I was not there at the Red Cliffs, but you and another silver-eyed woman managed to fight off the first wave of Yoma that attacked our fleet, yes? Zhou Tai told me that you risked your own life to swim to shore while dragging his broken body. It was because of you that he didn't destroy our army at He Fei Castle. In many ways, his success was due to you, and his promotion… no, that he still stands before us today as a human being… is thanks to your efforts. Furthermore, you've recently helped us to counter the threat of Luciela at Fan Castle." He gave an incredulous smile. "You don't think that's enough for promotion? I never expected you to come this far with us."

Cynthia shut up, taken aback. The reasoning was formidable, but still… She looked desperately at Zhou Tai for some support. But to her horror, he was smiling… only just slightly. But it was obvious that he was in agreement with his commander. "Tai," she mumbled, blushing.

_No way_!

"It may be true that he is far stronger than you," conceded Lu Xun. "After all, the amalgamation of his natural strength and his sword Duskstrike, as well as the Yoki blood flowing through his veins, has made him a specimen of near perfection. But he knows – and it's not hard for me to work out – that he draws his strength from you. In other words, he grows stronger by the day because you are willing to stay with him." He smiled. "I wonder if the potency that you impart to him is one that should be feared even more." He clapped his hands together. "It's settled, then. You are now in an officer's capacity. You will serve under the Cavalier Admiral, given your already close relationship with each other. Furthermore, you'll report directly to Master Zhou and myself. You will have your personalized seal of authority, and you'll have the right to punish those who don't obey when they should."

Eyes wide, the former Number Fourteen looked up at the quiet Zhou Tai. "Congratulations, Lady Cynthia… no. General Cynthia," was all he murmured, his eyes shining with a secretive affection.

Had he been expecting this all along?

Lu Xun gave a brief bow. "Then let us not waste anymore time," he said gravely. "Reports from my spies assert that the Shu armies are gathering to strike into the heartland of Wu, towards Xiaoting. Our survival depends on resisting their initial onslaught before repulsing their offensive task force and preventing their entry into Jianye. The two of you will help me finalize our preparations for this strategy of mine." He raised his hand. "Cynthia, I hereby entrust to you command of our Cloud Division's men.

"All ten thousand of them."

She still could not believe her ears. This was too much.

"Me? Wu's new Rising Dragon General?"

*

Letting his long hair flow past his shoulderplates, Zhou Tai wiped at his black helm with a wet cloth, hiding his smile at Cynthia's agitated expression while she paced about restlessly in his tent. "Why didn't you object?" came her distressed but somewhat flattered voice. "I'm not good enough to be a leader. I'm…" she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "I'm just a soldier under your command."

_No longer_, he thought proudly, his heart jumping in jubilance. It had been a good day indeed. They had escaped the prospect of a military scandal, _and_ his beloved was now a Rising Dragon General. He was about to offer more words of encouragement when the large flap to his quarters suddenly opened.

"General Zhou," came Jean's hard, disciplined voice. She saluted as she stepped in, clad in grey and silver. "We've been given orders to depart for Xiaoting. I trust Commander Lu's notified you of his plans for a protracted defence? We shall be departing soon. Please ready yourselves."

The stoic warrior set aside his head armour and glanced up, meeting her eyes. "Will you be well?" he suddenly asked.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Surely a warrior of your standing also has friends who are now serving Shu?"

Jean hesitated. "Given how thinly dispersed our forces are, I believe so."

Zhou Tai shared a cheerless glance with Cynthia before making a further observation. "I remember but one: she whose hair was long and curly, and her eyes a most striking chrome. Her name was Flora. I only hope that we can convince her and her compatriots to ally themselves with us before…"

Jean nodded grimly. "I'm certainly not spoiling for a fight with my own comrades. If I learnt anything from our skirmish at Fancheng, Luciela's still dangerously free, and perhaps even gathering a new force to attack us. But In the most desperate of times, humans still find excuses to kill each other instead." Her face was troubled as she turned her back on him and left the tent.

"Clare…"

*

Screeching birds scattered beyond the river, their extended shadows casting a premature shade along the curling waves of the serene waters. On a high plateau overlooking China's picturesque southern countryside congregated the Shu Kingdom's most accomplished officers, gathering to summon their most ambitious expedition thus far. Flanked by Lance Marshal Flora and Plains General Miria, Grand General Yue Ying sat on her steed in silence. Zhuge Liang remained near his wife, his visage calm and introspective. Ma Chao the Splendid and veteran commander Huang Zhong stood side-by-side, awaiting their King's orders. Clutching his warclub, the grotesquely armoured, crocodilian Wei Yan ground his teeth keenly, impatient for battle. And as he tapped his boot impatiently, a low rumbling began to rise in volume, until it gradually became deafening. It was the thundering of an approaching host's metal greaves. The General of Tiger's Might, Zhao Yun, was completely still as he held the reins of Lord Liu Bei's horse. "Is it time, my liege?" asked the young warrior.

Staring at the setting sun, the self-proclaimed heir to the Han shielded his eyes with the edge of his hand. "Yes," he confirmed quietly. "Begin deployment."

Below the plateau on which the officers waited, the forests and river began to rustle. Flags were suddenly visible, flapping along with the leaves of the looming branches of the trees. From the clearings marched legion upon legion of emerald soldiers. A sea of grim eyes and pursed lips melded with the woodlands. The earth shook with the pressure of forty thousand boots and greaves. Banners stretched up to the translucent sky, accompanied by a sea of spears and glaives. Every offensive unit had been summoned for this grand expedition. They assembled in rank file: the White Riders, phalanx spearmen, the lancers, followed by the magicians, alchemists, and a new battalion that followed the alchemists' lead: the Crescent Wardens. Garbed in snowy white and silver, they were hooded and veiled with a birdlike mask, their identities jealously kept secret. Attached to their arms were the feared weapons of Yue Ying's blade bow project, the prototypes of Jade Moon. The expeditionary army's crème de la crème gathered around the hills, prepared to strike into the heartland of Jiangdong.

As one, they genuflected before the generals, the collective reverberation of armour shattering the brief afternoon calm. "Lady Huang," said Liu Bei quietly, "I hereby authorize you to unleash the new arsenal you developed alongside Jade Moon. I'll hand over to you and your husband full command of this offensive."

"Yes, my Lord," she assented. She glanced at Zhuge Liang, and although he also nodded, his eyes told a different story.

"It seems that in the heat of the moment… they have all forgotten about the Yoma," commented Flora quietly, staring out at the growing army. She stole a forlorn glance at Zhao Yun. "Even Master Zilong…"

_Do you not think something is wrong, noble warrior_?

"Let him be," muttered Miria. "We'll talk some sense into these guys when the formalities are over and done with." Clare, Helen and Deneve remained silent. What were they supposed to do? What use was it to talk 'sense' anymore? Liu Bei did not seem interested in the least, and Zhao Yun and Yue Ying could do nothing except follow the orders of their sacred duty. For now, they were incapable of reversing anything. And Miria understood their frustration. She hated this position of powerlessness, too.

The King of Shu turned back to his army. His lips parted in oratory, in a salutatory of blessing. "My sworn brothers followed me from the very beginning of my military career," he declared. "They were the paragon of faithful warriors, unsurpassed in their accomplishments and in their morality. Yunchang's enemies admired and envied his devotion to my cause… even Cao Cao was humbled by his loyalty to me. And I will never forget the bond that Yide shared with the people… my people. His murder still staggers my imagination. But I shall always remember them. They will never leave my heart. And we will avenge them no matter what the cost." He raised his eyes, looking down at the vast armada that had assembled in his name.

"With this act, I hereby declare war on Sun Quan."

He thrust up his dual swords, Strength and Virtue. "We march and ride," he proclaimed, "to the southeastern heartland!" His officers lifted their weapons, and Flora and Yue Ying followed reluctantly. "Raise your voices! In the name of justice, fight with me!" he entreated. His arms trembled with savage triumph. "Forward! Onward to victory! Leave nothing of East Wu standing!"

The troops bellowed their conviction, and the sky shook with their fury. In the distance, the Stone Sentinels raised their mammoth forms from the forest canopies, preparing to march as well. Their gemstone eyes reflected the glow of the afternoon sun, the crimson, bloody star.

The cosmos would now tremble with a King's grief.

"_Commence the eastern expedition_!!"


	24. Chapter 23: Firestorm

**Chapter 23: Firestorm**

_Between the mountains of the Middle Kingdom and the Yangtze_

The marshes rustled with fear and the reeds of the ancient tributaries trembled in dreading anticipation of the approaching tempest. Cutting their way across the swamps and hinterlands was the advance guard of Shu infantry, their broadswords and horse killers hacking at the vines and shrubs that obstructed them. As if to reflect the struggles of the footmen, the cavalry galloped by the endlessly stretching river, the manes of their warhorses flowing without restraint, their long muzzles breathing contentedly at the freedom they enjoyed in war. The shadow of a massive army fell upon the bitter soil, and by the mountainside on the high ridge positioned the first ranks of Wu warriors, buying time for their fireships to mount a counterattack.

"They've banked their success on their sea forces, on their large flotilla," declared Miria, her steed the fastest amongst the silver-eyed officers. "Can we bypass them somehow?"

"Not if they connect with their land force," offered Clare, galloping closely beside her. "We'll leave it to the assault team to deal with Wu. For now…" she looked outwards as the Wu armada began to approach the advancing Shu frontlines. _They're not going to hold back, either_, she thought, drawing her sword. To hurt and even kill humans… the very idea went against everything they had ever believed in. But those ideals came from a different Continent, a different nation. The laws of the Organization no longer mattered to them.

Here in China, there were not so many rules.

_Miria was right when she spoke of the trouble of civil war. But still, to rush headlong against the enemy like this is not wise. Liu Bei might know who his enemies are, but we don't know even know the whereabouts of Isley or Priscilla. He's let vengeance cloud everything_.

_I guess… we're not exactly saints, either. We're all out for revenge in some way or another. We've no right to hide behind so-called justice or righteousness… no matter what Liu Bei chooses to dress us up in_.

"Spread out," came Yue Ying's order. Miria blinked, and obeyed as the wife of Zhuge Liang adjusted her gauntlet. It clicked and whirred to life. "Split into snake formation. We'll catch their defences between us!" she cried. The Wu infantry on the mountainside pointed their spears at the cavalry. Impact was imminent…

The White Riders hastened to overtake her horse and roared a passionate battlecry as their weapons met those of the Wu army. They crashed against the first line of defenders, their spears and halberds throwing the enemy's marching ranks into chaos. Like a violent wind, they scattered the Wu formation with arcing swipes of their close-quarter weapons, punching past the phalanxes and galloping onwards onto the cliff where the entire Wu navy could be seen… where the entire battlefield could be seen. The mariners would defend their strategic locations at all costs. It was Yue Ying's task to ensure that they failed. Her wise eyes shone as the Wu ships began to draw closer to the hills. If they were given any more time to mobilize, the Shu infantry would be cut off from both ends.

_We'll halt their retaliation before it starts._

"Line up your targets and prepare to fire!" she cried, raising her hand. The mounted Crescent Wardens behind her aimed their Jade Moon bladed bows in the direction of the fleet even as the vanguard of Shu cavalry smashed against the Wu protectors. The full panorama of the afternoon coastline came into view as they unlocked their safety catches.

"_Show them Hell_!"

The Crescent Wardens released their first barrage of fireballs, and a hundred blazing meteors arced across the afternoon sky. It seemed as if some otherworldly spirit was clawing the heavens apart. On the flotillas that dotted the waters, several Wu soldiers looked up, astonished and awestruck. "What… what is that?"

The missiles descended upon the boats. Time seemed to slow as the men stared up, paralysed with uncertainty.

Direct hit.

An earth-shaking explosion rocked the defenders. The Wu sailors manning the battle stations on the coast shielded their eyes from the sudden flash of light that engulfed the river. When they opened them again, nothing remained for them, only shattered wood, stone, and the burning corpses of men set alight. One of the vessels had been cleaved in half, and it was sinking, taking the bodies of several hundred sailors with it. "What… what are those weapons?!" screamed a dying Wu seaman, his face burnt away from his skull. He clutched at the flesh that was bubbling away at his cranium, its soft tissue exposed to the summer air. Another flaring blast from the hilltops rocked the disordered fleet, and another ship was blown into two useless chunks, sinking rapidly into the waters. The men scattered as the missiles tore through the hulls like wet paper. And as the armada begun to flounder, the formations that had previously resisted the Shu cavalry spiritedly were folding in on themselves, their screams terrified and their outstretched arms wobbly. They fell back, bawling.

"What… what kind of monstrosity are we fighting?"

"This… this can't be happening!"

Miria, Flora and Clare stared at the Crescent Wardens as they galloped past the fleeing Jiangdong footmen. Another volley of missiles set fire to the river, immolating the countryside in flames. "Witness the future of Chinese warfare," cried the Grand General proudly. Her elite division reloaded, and fired round after round into the scattering Wu troops, blasting through metal armour and tearing into smouldering flesh. A small division broke off from her main body of men, and aimed their bladed bows at the remaining phalanxes on the hill held up their shields desperately, but they did little to stop the missiles from blowing apart their formations. "See the fruits of my research!" she shouted, her eyes flashing as she aimed Sapphire Crescent at the remaining fireships and barges by the river. She clicked and launched her own bombardment. Seven flaming missiles vomited forth from her advanced design and smashed into the ship, puncturing it through and igniting it from within. The implosion was devastating. The sailors and archers abandoned their vessel by throwing themselves into the river below, and those who were foolish enough to remain on board were blown into the sky, along with their precious galleon.

The advance had become an avalanche. By the riverside, the anti-Yoma division had dismounted and rushed the Wu remnants. Flora aimed her blade at their throats and at their vital points, ensuring their deaths would be relatively quick and easy. Spears thrust at her from multiple directions, and she grimaced as one managed to pierce into her back. Clare quickly severed the wood from its tip and decapitated Flora's attacker. Helen and Deneve charged, their swords making short work of the confused platoons that meandered about, terrified and confused. "Monsters – monsters, all of you!" cried a pikeman whose weapon was cut apart by Deneve's sword. A quick strike ended it all. Sergeants and privates alike toppled to their deaths as they opted to leap off the sierra rather than face the Claymores. Those who remained crushed in between the mountain path and the Shu infantry were cut down where they stood, powerless to resist the onslaught of jagged metal.

The sky was crying. The river was weeping. Another fleet approached behind its destroyed counterpart, and a desperate counterattack consisting of a hail of flaming arrows descended upon the Crescent Wardens on the ridges. They quickly counterattacked, and the sky was immolated with black smog as the fireballs overcame the arrows and punctured the starboards of the armada's boats. Even as the ships sank miserably into the depths, the ranks on the hillsides also thinned out, dropping away forever in defeat. The anti-Yoma division found themselves cutting down humans, cutting down the last four swordsmen that blocked the Shu Army's passage. The men collapsed before them, before tumbling down the mountainside and spearing their own bodies on the rocks below. Helen and Clare panted as they swung their swords back. Despite not having encountered any Yoma or Awakened Beings yet, they felt rather weary already.

Flora pulled her sword out of a limp archer. He had stood his ground even as his comrades fled. She did not bother pursuing the others. Her heart heavy, she was content to be a mere deterrent for the enemy to return.

The smiling face of Cynthia flashed through her mind. The young lady she had lent her aid to that night so long ago… when the Yoma first tasted Chinese flesh at Chi Bi. _Lady Cynthia… where might you be now_?

The Wu forces had been annihilated, and the river of the Yangtze had become a river of Hell. Flotsam and debris littered the waters, and only the gods knew how many thousands of Wu troopers had lost their lives this day. On land, the Shu cavalry trampled over a sea of carcasses as the hooded Crescent Troopers roared in triumph. Soon enough, Liu Bei's main body of fighters would arrive, and the attack would be intensified on all fronts.

The expedition was off to an excellent start.

"Lady Huang," said Miria, stopping briefly to catch her breath. "We've cleared the surrounding perimeters of infantry. We've no other targets here. What are your orders?"

"Push on!" replied the Grand General grimly, reloading Sapphire Crescent with a new magazine. "Push on to Yi Ling!"

*

Before the Three Kingdoms era, when Liu Bei once fought under Cao Cao, the latter would often praise Liu Bei's skill in the art of the dual swords. His two blades, Strength and Virtue, were at one with each other, and at one with their master – Sword and Man united, Liu Bei's fluid and dancelike martial expertise rendered him a formidable foe even when compared to the likes of pure warriors such as Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Now, he put those skills to full use once again, against the Kingdom that had conspired in his sworn brothers' deaths.

"Get out of my way," cried the King, spinning and severing ten men from their pelvises. They had made the mistake of surrounding him – a lethal blunder. Strength and Virtue were particularly useful against multiple opponents, and Liu Bei did not hold back. To hold back would be to insult Yunchang and Yide's memories.

"This time, it _is_ personal," he growled, sending a corporal flying up into the air. He leaped up and diced him into nothingness, before landing and continuing to force his way through the roaring Wu Army. Ten thousand of the damned soldiers… a paltry resistance at best. "This time, I will not forgive any of you."

He cut them apart and extinguished them, as one, as all.

*

_Xiaoting Fort_

Urgent warnings of an all-out invasion had reached Jiangdong's high command at Jianye, the Wu capital. Zigui, Wu County and Ba and Xing Mountain had all fallen before the King of Shu's relentless fury, and almost every domestic province west of Sichuan had been seized in a matter of weeks. But little did the generals of Shu know that the situation was exactly as Lu Xun had planned. Liu Bei had staked everything on this invasion, and the "lightning strategy" adopted by Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying was beginning to bear fruit. But at the same time, it relied on the greater mobility of the cavalry divisions that could seize and maintain strongholds with efficiency superior to that of infantry or naval forces. With the borders' collapse, a mainland battle was imminent, and it was in the mainland that the Wu fleet would be well positioned against the Shu invaders.

It was the perfect place to crush the Shu armies with one cleverly chosen trap.

On the riverside marshalled a titanic defence force, headed by Lu Xun, Zhou Tai, Jean and Cynthia. Before them stood a hundred and forty thousand masked men, their helms made of near-indestructible silver. At their sides were not only bows and crossbows, but also curiously shaped devices that neither Cynthia nor Zhou Tai had ever seen before. Lu Xun had been granted supreme authority over the Army and Navy, and he did not hold back: applying his executive powers to instant use, he commissioned Wu's finest commanders to accompany him for the thoroughly planned counterattack that would lift the curtain on the bloodiest battle of the Three Kingdoms thus far.

His young voice was courageous and eager for battle. "Liu Bei has committed a crucial error in his strategy. He has attacked us in the dry weather of summer, and penetrated into the mainland, which consists mostly of dense forest and high mountains. In response, we shall sweep them aside with a fire attack! Liu Bei's main force will arrive at Yi Ling in several days. Zhu Ran will lead the Pyrotroopers to the Shu main camp and set alight the entire forest! The rest of you will cripple the Shu navy with our reserve galleons! Do not fear Liu Bei's anger. He's merely a human being, sustained by pride and arrogance!"

Standing beside Lu Xun was King Sun Quan, who nodded at the commander-in-chief's encouragement. "We can cripple Shu's offensive capabilities in one battle. Liu Bei has brought every capable officer with him in this baseless campaign of his. If we can defeat them all here, the Shu Kingdom will meet its demise. Unlike him, we act through our reason and our courage, not through grief and hate. Remember that only cooperation, solidarity and fellowship can save our Kingdom from its enemies – whether they be Yoma or human." He looked at his troops thoughtfully. "Yes. We _will_ defeat Liu Bei! Forward, for the glory of Wu and the security of our people!"

Helplessness overcame Cynthia even as the Wu army cried out their loyalty, chanting for the destruction of Shu. "We're really going to show any quarter, are we?" she mumbled, her voice inaudible amidst the cheering. "And… we can't hope for any from Miss Flora… or from our other Shu compatriots."

Zhou Tai bowed his head. "This battle… will be difficult," was all he murmured, his thoughtful eyes sorrowful. His dark hand found hers.

"Stay by my side. We will live through this together."

_I will protect you… from your own comrades, if necessary_.

Lu Xun raised his rapier. "Let us go! We will consume the armies of Shu in a hungry flame and leave nothing of them save burning charcoal!"


	25. Chapter 24: Insanity

**Chapter 24: Insanity**

The Shu forces had been unstoppable. With the Crescent Wardens spearing the advance, they penetrated more than seven hundred _li_ into Wu, threatening the very heartland. In addition to the raids by Yoma, ferocious and desperate battles now erupted across southeastern China. The most important of these struggles was at Yi Ling. For several weeks the main vanguard of Sichuan had camped near the city of Yidao, the chokepoint between the natural mountain barriers that protected the Wu capital. The lifeline of the seafaring Kingdom was at stake.

Most commanders would have collapsed before such strategic pressure, but Lu Xun refused to let his patience break. Preparing for a protracted war with Shu, his forces had dug in deep, allowing the summer heat to wear away at the Shu troops day and night, waiting for their supplies and rations to slowly dwindle while he fleshed out a concentrated and decisive counterattack. The morale of Liu Bei's men, previously so boisterous and arrogant, would collapse with the onset of the heat and fatigue. It was only a matter of time.

But first, sorties to break the enemy's spirit were required.

It was during the late evening on the second week that Zhou Tai commenced his strategy to open the enemy to the commander's fire attack. He led a raiding party out of Yidao to harass the Shu vanguard while the Pyrotroopers began their secret assault. A long night of bloodshed beckoned. In actuality, his so-called raiding party consisted of nobody save himself and Cynthia. He had commanded his troops to stay rooted in Yidao should Liu Bei attempt a surprise attack. The Rising Dragon General had ordered her battalions likewise. Together, they advanced to the Fourth and Fifth Encampments Shu officers Guan Xing and Wang Fu had established. The guards who patrolled the perimeters of the camp were already discernable through the darkness. Zhou Tai did not make pretence of an ambush, and simply strode towards the gates of the camp, his tattered black cape slowing behind him. "Then… we'll draw out the enemy here?" confirmed Cynthia softly, her silver eyes cautious.

"Yes. Be careful," he replied, watching the walls of the garrison intently.

The night was quiet, and Cynthia hoped it would remain so for as long as possible. She drew her sword, meeting the gaze of the guards that advanced out of the Fourth camp's gates, their armour hastily donned. "A silver-eyed woman? With Wu?" one of them muttered. "What about our Ladies – "

"There are many of us in your nation, and some of us, by chance or by choice, sided with your rivals," interrupted Cynthia, her voice loud enough to rouse most of the camp from their rest. "Who amongst my friends is here with you?"

The sentries refused to reciprocate her answer, and as they cautiously moved forward, more of their comrades began to emerge from the safety of the camp. The Crescent Troopers and pikemen pointed their deadly weapons at them. "We've occupied all your border cities, and we're going to crush Yidao and strike at Jianye. Do you want to die here tonight in your pathetic, so-called ambush before you even have a chance to resist us proper?"

Zhou Tai's fists clenched, and an aura of Yoki began to slowly swirl around him. "If it's a fight you've come to our Kingdom for…

"You've come to the right place."

Two pikemen sneered and charged, lifting up their weapons. "Brave words for a backwater pirate – "

Their smiles turned into bewildered, disbelieving grins, as their skulls were suddenly torn apart and shredded into unrecognizable tissue. Cries of surprise and outrage filtered into the night as the bodies of the blabbermouths collapsed before the Wu general. With nothing more than a wave of his hand, Zhou Tai had ripped their heads open, ensuring their sneers would be the last expressions on their ruined faces. Brains and gore trickled onto his black greaves. The soldiers watching the gruesome spectacle began to sound the alarm. "Intruders! We need reinforcements! Get support!" Cynthia blinked, but regained herself quickly and pointed her sword at a private, who desperately attempted a stab. She spun and countered with a deeper thrust, propelling her sword into his heart.

She spoke without looking at Zhou Tai. "We'll stay until we lure them all out." He nodded in agreement.

The entire Fourth Encampment had been stirred into action, and at least several dozen Crescent Wardens had joined their compatriots outside. They aimed their crossbows at Zhou Tai, their voices growing louder and more frantic. "Sh… shoot him!! Shoot him!!" Several dozen fireballs exploded from their barrels and shrieked at the Wu commander, who fearlessly advanced even as the cannon rounds smashed into his body and set him alight. He drew Duskstrike from its scabbard and held it by his side as the detonations brightened and deafened the night. The Shu soldiers fired shell after shell at him, the glowing projectiles slamming into his hissing, sizzling body. His black armour was becoming slightly dented, but the neurological miracle of his half-demon body effortlessly mended any flesh inside that was torn apart. He continued his unstoppable advance, slowly drawing nearer and nearer to the agitated Crescent Wardens. One of them cried out before his throat was slit apart by Cynthia's sword, "Support…we need backup! This one's a monster, a fucking monster!!"

Shu infantry lunged from the gates and leaped down from the watchtowers, smashing their weapons into him. He snarled and raised his arms, his gauntlets deflecting the wild blows from the halberds and pikes. And with several gliding attacks of Duskstrike, his assailants fell before him, blood spurting from their heads and throats. Cynthia continued to hack wildly at the surging gang of spearmen, clearing a path for Zhou Tai as the Crescent Wardens desperately intensified their barrage. The forest shook with the thunder of blazing fireballs. Even as he slashed and tore his way through to the encampment gates, his thoughts began to wander to their first day at Xiaoting, when Lu Xun had called him in for a final audience.

"_Humans are ineffective at killing Yoma… or anything, for that matter. They are injured too easily… and they die too easily. They are, in a word, weak_."

"Incendiaries!" shouted the squadron leader in panic, as Zhou Tai loomed over his company. "Use the grenades our Lady entrusted us with!!" Cynthia quickly decapitated him, but it was too late, and several strange, stick-like objects exploded against Zhou Tai, incinerating the surrounding trees and unleashing a small inferno around the shrubs that dotted the woodland patch. The Wu general had suffered a direct blast to his face, and it visibly tore at the tissue, his skin and flesh melting at the terrible heat and his eyeballs falling from their sockets. But even as Cynthia gasped in horror, his ravaged head began to slowly mend, closing up and fusing together indifferently. He adjusted his dark helm menacingly even as his lips fused back together and his teeth reconstructed themselves. He raised his sword and cut down the Wardens who had thrown the explosives even as another salvo of fireballs smashed into his body, enveloping him and Cynthia in thick, dark smog. But when the smoke cleared and revealed that the two fighters of Wu were still standing, a wail of despair could be heard among the Shu ranks. "Why don't our weapons work on this bastard?! Reinforcements! Get more goddamn reinforcements!!"

"_By contrast, you are the perfect weapon against the Yoma… and the other Kingdoms. You are a freak of nature, a crystallization of a demon and a Chinese warrior. In other words, you are the perfect killer_."

No. Not even those formidable projectiles could end his cursed life. "When is Jean reinforcing us?" asked Zhou Tai quietly.

"Very soon," said Cynthia, her face drenched in the summer sweat.

_Good. The time for the fire attack draws close_. He pointed a humming Duskstrike at the Fourth Encampment's remnants, encouraged. "We will continue fighting. Until we draw them all out."

Cynthia steadied her sword and charged, slapping aside a spearman's attack and sweeping him off the ground. She threw herself into the melee, scattering the faltering enemy as her lover tapped even deeper into his wellspring of Yoki.

"_You are our best hope. You are our trump card. Ensure that you don't Awaken. Cynthia must stay by your side for this purpose… at all costs._"

His teeth sharpened, and veins began to pop from his face. The Shu warriors screamed in terror as he tore apart the remaining Crescent Wardens, severing their arms from their beloved bows. As one, they collapsed to the grass. His gauntleted hands found the skull of a whimpering private and squeezed, crushing his skull like a flimsy peach. Pulp trickled down his fingers as he stared at the cowering sentries. A hastily assembled strike force had surrounded the couple, but at their feet were several dozen mutilated corpses. It was understandable that they were all trembling. He stabbed through a shaking corporal's chest, twisting Duskstrike brutally. He turned his attention to another crying man and split him in two, from cranium to pelvis. Intestines and organs tumbled out of the body halves and rolled onto the dewy ground. He licked his sharp teeth with his extended tongue, and for a moment, the glowing glint in his sickly eyes hinted at his secret pleasure.

Cynthia stared at her beloved's yellow eyes. "My sweet Tai…"

_Are you really that quiet, gentle man who showers kisses on my body and cuddles me like I'm the princess of All Under Heaven_?

Eyes glowing yellow, Zhou Tai lunged, baring his fangs. He fell upon his remaining victims viciously as their despairing screams pierced into the night.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

*

_West River stronghold_

Flanked by her five silver-eyed allies, Yue Ying stood in her tent, listening to the report of the royal emissary who had arrived from Liu Bei's central command. Her mind seemed distracted after exchanging several brief words with Miria. She turned back to the envoy, nodding. "Please give me the sketch of the vanguard's deployment." He handed the parchment over to her and she rolled it open. Her kind eyes almost instantly widened as she studied the plans. A pause, and the atmosphere suddenly grew tense. Flora looked at her in consternation. Something was wrong.

"Who drew this bilge up?!" shouted Yue Ying in outrage. Her slender hands shook, grasping angrily at the parchment. "Dismiss him from my army at once!"

The messenger was completely taken aback. "G… Grand General, the King himself ordered this deployment. Due to the scorching heat of this summer sun, he ordered Ma Liang to encamp the main vanguard in the cooling shade of the forest."

In a move totally uncharacteristic of her, Yue Ying flung the map onto the ground and turned away, visibly angry and upset. "Camping in the forest? That is precisely what the art of war shuns. It's simply begging for arson or sabotage. There is no way out if the enemy attacks by fire."

The emissary shook his head. "But… but the main vanguard is already entrenched in the woods."

She pointed a trembling finger at the envoy. "We should not be acting with haste. It would be wiser to observe the Wu troop movements before beginning any general assault. Our King's mistake could very well kill all our men. I want you to return now. Insist to him that we cannot afford such a terrible risk. The Wu generals are not blind. They will gleefully exploit this error if we give them the chance."

"That won't be a problem. His Majesty plans to launch a thoroughgoing assault on Yidao this very evening."

In all the time she had come to know and admire her, Flora could not have imagined Yue Ying's voice to be so full of frustration. The Chinese woman's eyes were wide in disbelief and despair. "No…" she clutched at the maps on the table. "How…" she gritted her teeth. "How could the King have bypassed my advice? He will not listen to our advice of maintaining the alliance with Wu, and yet he refuses to accept our counsel on waging war against Sun Quan… what does he want?!" she suddenly cried, flinging her strawberry hair angrily.

Miria stepped forward. "Do you mean to say that we've been left out in the loop of Liu Bei's true intentions?"

"More likely, he doesn't really give a damn about the opinions of his advisors anymore," said Deneve coolly. "He's become almost as pigheaded as Helen."

Yue Ying shot a dirty look at the emissary. "You are dismissed," she said bitterly. "It is evident that His Majesty has let his emotions interfere with military success." As the ambassador haughtily fled from the tent, she turned to her anti-Yoma division. "My sisters… I have dire need of your help," she murmured. "I never thought I would say this… but we must prepare for the worst."

"What do you mean?" said Clare.

"I mean that due to our forces' camping in the forest by the river, the Wu forces are in a perfect position to attack by fire and crush us." She unfolded her case and unveiled Sapphire Crescent. "I'm bringing all our available troops to our Lord's aid. He has no idea how much danger he is in. In the meantime, we must hold back the Wu Army to ensure my men can live to see another day."

"Wait," cried Helen, "so you're saying Wu's going to attack us with fire? In summer? While we're in a freaking _forest_?!"

Yue Ying's eyes flashed as she loaded a magazine into Sapphire Crescent. "They already have."

*

In Lu Xun's tent, a spy kneeled before the work desk, his hooded face eager and enthusiastic. "My Lord. Admiral Zhou and General Cynthia have engaged in sortie and thrown the Wu frontlines into confusion. They are completely exposed… and eventually, all forty thousand will follow."

Lu Xun nodded. His hands gripped the map in anticipation. "It has come time, then. Relay my orders to Zhu Ran. Do it!

"The fall of Shu… is imminent!"

*

On a rocky ledge overlooking the forest, veteran officer Zhu Ran cocked his bow with a flaming arrow and aimed it down at the green canopy. Beneath it was the soft underbelly of Liu Bei's formidable army. Here, they would make their stand. And once they consumed the forest in flames, Lu Xun would launch a crippling assault to extinguish the life of the Shu army forever. Behind him, the masked Pyrotroopers ignited their cannons, frightful, nozzled machines that spat out gouts of flame. Their technology and training had been developed in secret on order of the late supreme commander Zhou Yu, after the immensely successful fire attack at Chi Bi. While he could not live to see their advent, this battle was a perfect opportunity to bring his clandestine project to fruition.

Tonight, Wu would be rid of her invaders.

"Let our indomitable spirit… ride upon these flames!" cried Zhu Ran, his eyes wide in anticipation. He released his arrow towards the woods, and his Pyrotroopers followed suit, igniting their flamethrowers. Gout after scorching gout of flame spat from the nozzles, shooting towards the woods below the stony ridge. A sudden roar drowned out the quiet chirping of crickets in the innocent night. The screech from the machines was deafening, and would certainly rouse many from their beds. But it would be too far late… far too deliciously late.

A blanket of crimson and orange made its way towards the unsuspecting vanguard snuggled in the forest.

"_Reduce these mongrels to ashes_!!"


	26. Chapter 25: Yi Ling I

**Chapter 25: The Battle of Yi Ling: Part I**

It had begun with one flickering match, one paltry arrow. Who could have thought that it would be the catalyst to seal Shu's fate? Accompanying the arrow was the breath of a hundred Pyrotroopers, their wrath descending upon the earth like the gods of fire themselves. Within seconds, the flames from Hell had devoured the forest, swallowing up the woodlands in a vengeful fury… the fury of the Wu Kingdom. No beast, fowl or human was safe from Sun Quan's ingenious retaliation. There was nothing that remained untouched. All foolish enough to set foot in Wu suffered the sweeping punishment orchestrated by Lu Xun.

No one would know for certain how many young men died. But it was enough that it was at once a spectacular and ruinous night… a night that future Chinese historians would condemn as one of Shu Han's greatest calamities.

The anti-Yoma division had managed to break into the forest, but the fires had already destroyed most of the camps within. Yue Ying reined in her terrified horse, and Miria did likewise. As much as the stallions adored their female riders, they were much too alarmed by the fire to move any closer. Dismounting, Yue Ying cocked Sapphire Crescent. "I'm going in to make sure my men and all the other officers are safe," she said, gesturing outwards. "If you can, try to retreat rather than engage! Our top priority is to save our boys!" She pointed a beseeching finger at Flora. "Hold the line here! I will return with as many reinforcements as I can… and expect the Stone Sentinels to be on the move very soon!" With that, she somersaulted into the wall of flame and disappeared.

"We came to fight Yoma, but we're saving humans from themselves instead," observed Miria. "That could be more futile than fighting even Awakened Beings." And at an accord, she and Flora advanced. Raising their swords, the women hurled themselves into the raging inferno, their eyes falling upon ruin upon ruin of Shu camps, charred corpses, and burnt wood. Those who had managed to stagger out into openings or clearings had collapsed from suffocation, their windpipes closing up painfully as they thrashed their life away.

"No," whispered Flora. It was too little, too late. The forest now resembled a mass grave, the screams and cries of their allies echoing into the late night, audible even above the terrible crackling of the inferno. No longer did the Shu troops even struggle; resistance had been totally smothered and trampled underfoot. With each step they took into the charnel grounds, the screaming grew quieter and quieter, as if every heartbeat killed yet another. Were the losses they had suffered too heavy… to engage in even a respectable retreat?

"Those goddamned pyromaniacs," snarled Helen, coughing. She kicked away the charcoaled corpse of a Shu sergeant. "Does Moony really expect us to find any survivors here?"

"Don't talk like that," demanded Clare. She braced herself as the flames from the trees and the grass began to lick at her fauld and cape. "And don't think about it either. We've got company." She sidestepped as two dark shapes lunged at them from the darkness. Wu soldiers? Had they walked into an ambush?

Miria gasped. "No… not now."

No. They were abnormally large, hulking, resembling hunchbacks. Could they be? "Yoma?!" growled Deneve in disbelief. As if in response, their reptilian eyes glowered, and they pounced on the silver-eyed protectors of Shu. "This is the worst time possible!" she cried, raising her sword and splitting one in half. "Do they love fire as much as those Wu bastards?"

"Roasting human flesh, cooked intestines… what could be better?" came an excited, impatient snarl. Another landed behind her from a nearby tree, and she simply spun, sending it to the same fate as its comrade.

They were surrounded. More wandering demons, or were the following the directives of an Awakened master? "And how many could there be? I bet we're just scratching the surface here." Helen quickly kicked away the other. "This must remind you of what you told us happened at Chi Bi, right? Flora!"

Flora gritted her teeth, splitting one of the assailants in half. The team defended their position desperately, their backs to each other. The conflagration shot up past the charred canopy, swallowing them up in a towering ring of fire. There was nowhere they could flee to. _The flames… they are overwhelming_. Distracted by the acute, suffocating heat, Flora coughed, and as if to exploit that momentary slip of concentration, the Yoma that had almost slashed apart her stomach lunged again. She struggled to regain her balance, and she managed to sidestep it and sever its legs. But another raised its claws, preparing to impale her skull from behind –

"Flora!" cried Clare.

A speartip suddenly emerged from the beast's chest, puncturing past its ribcage and bursting through its heart. The monster promptly fell to the grass, blood drenching its chest. Encouraged, Clare and Helen stabbed their Claymores into the monsters they had been struggling against, and stared up at the figure that smoothly withdrew its spear. Flora let out a gasp. "It's… it's you!"

"My Ladies!" cried Zhao Yun, his silver armour resplendent as always, even amidst the inferno that had destroyed his regiment. His face was tinged with purple and red, his hands bloody with the gore of human and Yoma. He had evidently fought fiercely, cutting a path for himself through both the Wu soldiers and Yoma that pillaged the encampments. "We must break out of here, or we'll all be burnt alive! Hurry! Are you alright?"

"We'll live," said Miria breathlessly. "But this ring of fire…" she looked up, the blaze dancing in her irises. "I suppose getting out of here is the top priority."

"Then we'll escape together. I know an open route to Liu Bei and the other generals. If we can rendezvous with them, we should be able make a respectable retreat." With that, Zhao Yun suddenly grabbed Flora by the waist and pulled her close. "Come with me!"

"Master Zilong!" cried Flora, her voice audible above the conflagration. "Please… be careful!"

"I cannot hold back. Especially when you and the others are endangered."

"You could get yourself killed," whispered Flora, hugging him tightly.

"Neither my spear nor my spirit can be broken." He let out a sharp, almost boyish cry and sprinted, planting his spear into the grass and hurling himself up, feet first. Using Dragon Spike as a spring, he vaulted himself out of the fire ring with a superhumanly high leap, clutching at her waist firmly as their bodies spun through the air together. She gasped. The high flames licked at his metal greaves, but they were too slow. His scarf was slightly burnt, but it didn't matter. Miria, Clare, Helen and Deneve followed, straining their herculean muscles to propel themselves up beyond the forest canopy. They landed narrowly outside the burning circle and hastily gathered themselves up. His hand still clutching his spear, Zhao Yun steadied Flora on her feet and glanced around. "We'll have to fight out way out of here. " His eyes were cautious. "This aura…"

Flora's hand found his fingers. "This Yoki…"

_There is something… far more demonic than mere Yoma here_.

From the expanse of flames that blocked them from the remainder of the extended camps emerged a tall man… in violent black armour. At his side was an engraved, ancient broadsword, dripping with purple blood. A frayed, ebony cape flowed behind him. His yellow eyes were slitted as he stared at the Shu survivors.

Flora gasped. "It… it cannot be."

_I laid eyes upon him once before, more than a year ago._

_But that was… when he was human. _

"Zhou… Zhou Tai?"

*

It was as if he had emerged from the Hell of Unrelenting Pain itself. The flames behind him illuminated the blackness of his armour and heightened the brimstone around his tall body. Flora could not help staring as he began to walk forward slowly and grimly. _That aura… that horrible aura emanating from him… Just how many people has he killed tonight_? she thought in foreboding, beads of hot sweat dripping onto her chest.

His ebony cape suddenly blew the opposite way, revealing… grey? _Who_ –

Behind his left shoulder stepped a young woman in a Claymore uniform. She did not fit with the sight of that sinister-looking man at all: her eyes were large, innocent, and two naïve hairtails draped past her shoulders. Her expression was sorrowful and regretful, but resolute.

"Cynth… Miss Cynthia!" cried Flora in disbelief.

"Number Fourteen?!" cried Helen, her expression as shocked as Deneve and Miria's. "So this is where you've been?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Cynthia stared at them sadly. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

As she spoke, another woman emerged behind Zhou Tai's right shoulder. Her hair was cropped, with bangs that lolled down her forehead. Her eyes were serious, severe… clear, and filled with steadfastness. Clare resisted blanching. Was she dreaming some bizarre nightmare? She pointed at the woman that that she had once saved, the loyal Number Nine who swore to stay by her side for the rest of her life. "_Jean_?"

"Greetings once again, Clare," smiled Jean sombrely. "I missed our journey to Pieta together, indeed."

Clare felt her resolve to fight melt away. "Why? What are you doing with him… why did the Organization assign you to Wu? Is it for the same reasons that we're serving Shu?"

"My mission, frankly put, is not one of combat," explained Jean. "It is to protect General Zhou from Awakening and murdering his own people. Cynthia has told me that on the night of Chi Bi, he was struck down by a Yoma, and was united with the flesh of a demon at Zhuge Liang's doing. Therefore, he is at an abnormally high risk of Awakening, and given my… experience of the actual deed, I am in a position to stop him more effectively."

Miria stared. "So… you are the ones who launched this fire attack on Liu Bei's forces… " She shook her head. "You've killed so many… although we can't speak any differently."

"We merely drew army out Liu Bei's to weaken it," said Zhou Tai. "Lady Cynthia and Lady Jean have only killed human beings when… absolutely necessary." He bowed his head respectfully. "I am certain you did the same, too."

"What happened to the Yoma who attacked this forest?" asked Miria tersely.

"I killed them." He stepped forward, clutching Duskstrike. "Now I challenge you." His deep voice was utterly impassive, but Cynthia knew better. He must have felt such regret, such guilt in pointing his sword against her friends. Nevertheless, Flora and the others had trespassed on sovereign territory, the Kingdom of Sun Quan. And as his most trusted general, he was honour-bound to repulse them by any means necessary.

And conversely, Liu Bei had given them their orders, too…

Silent for so long, Zhao Yun lifted his weapon, far less hesitantly than the women. "I will answer your challenge."

"Master Zilong – "

Miria bent her knees slightly, sighing. "So they're going to make it difficult no matter what. I will help Zilong against that dark-armoured man. Flora, engage Cynthia. Helen, Deneve, and Clare: I'll leave Jean to you. Your old friendship might just ease your blows on each other."

Jean closed her eyes. "You are a cruel strategist, Phantom. Really, you saw right through my heart." Cynthia looked at Zhou Tai, who nodded. The Wu warriors' unspoken assent was clear: they would engage in a fair fight: three individual battles to settle it, once and for all, as quickly and as painlessly as possible. This confrontation would determine whether Flora's squadron was worthy to survive this battle at Yi Ling, this catastrophic rout.

It would… determine the future of Shu itself.

In the burning forest that was once Liu Bei's central command, Flora approached Cynthia calmly, whilst Helen and Deneve moved beside Clare, squaring off against Jean. Miria and Zhao Yun stared at Zhou Tai, whose eyes narrowed coldly in return.

At a silent accord, the nine great warriors raised their weapons, dreading the worst. Would they all fall here, on this god-forsaken ground… slain by blades wielded by comrades?

*

Flora calmly met Cynthia's desperate strike with a defensive parry. The Rising Dragon General was no match for the Lance Marshal, and she knew it. The gulf of experience aside, Cynthia's swordsmanship was defensive in nature, and unable to account for the speed and power of Flora's offensive style. The first objective of Miria's strategy had succeeded: to utilize the Shu warriors' numerical advantage and divide their strength. They could afford to defeat Cynthia quickly, before moving on to Zhou Tai and Jean. But it would only succeed if Flora were willing to strike Cynthia down coldly… mercilessly. And that was simply impossible for a woman like Flora. "Why?" cried Cynthia, as her sword screeched against her senior's. "Why must we continue this madness?"

"Indeed. To think we are under orders to kill each other when we should be defeating Awakened Beings," murmured Flora, gently pushing Cynthia back. The poor girl was on the verge of crying, the memories of their fond farewell as fresh in her mind as if it were merely yesterday. "Our Grand General's desire to find Priscilla and defeat Isley is crumbling with every moment we continue fighting. If your reason guides you to fight even me, then I will ask no more. But if you are merely acting on the Organization's final orders, you are but a fool." she closed her eyes sadly. "Well. I suppose I am doing the same." Her lightning-fast Windcutter forced Cynthia back, slamming her against a burning tree. "If possible, I would have things return to the way they once were during Chi Bi… when Liu Bei and Wu were allies. And even Wei… did you know that Cao Cao is enjoying the protection of Lady Galatea?" She stared at the distressed Cynthia. "If only we could all unite… with no need to suppress one or the other…"

Cynthia lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes. "It's because… our Kings refuse to reconcile. So as much as I want this war to end, I cannot leave Wu. I will stay, and fight for this Kingdom." She looked into Flora's eyes. "That man, that warrior in black armour…you know him, from Chi Bi! He is the man I love." She began to whimper. "I adore him. And I promised that I would protect him, and save him from the Yoma curse that has tainted so many of us! He needs me! I won't leave him."

Surprise leaped into Flora's heart. "You… you are in love with him? The man you saved at Chi Bi?"

"Yes," cried Cynthia, swinging desperately.

Flora blocked, pushing against her blade harder. "Such purpose," she praised quietly. "But I also have someone I wish to serve… to protect. And until their dreams are realized, I will not relent." She forced Cynthia to give way with another swift attack. Seizing the moment, she swept up her feet with a smooth turn of her weapon, and Cynthia landed painfully on her back, groaning.

"_How could the King have bypassed my advice? He will not listen to our advice of maintaining the alliance with Wu, and yet he refuses to accept our counsel on waging war against Sun Quan… what does he want_?!"

Pulling herself back from a reminiscence of Yue Ying's forlorn words, Flora leaped away from a desperate counterattack and landed at a safe distance. Unable to pursue immediately, the younger woman simply stood back up and panted, keeping her sword raised.

_My Lady Huang… what would you have me do? I am torn, truly torn as to what we must do now. Perhaps it is the grandest dreams that require the most ridiculous of actions. _

_I cannot ask for your advice now. But I believe that I share your ultimate hope._

_I will make that hope come true_.

Flora smiled, closing her eyes. "I cannot bring myself to hurt you, let alone kill you, Miss Cynthia. Not when your heart is so full of hope and fear for your beloved. I don't believe I've ever disobeyed an order before. But in extraordinary circumstances, we sometimes must do extraordinary deeds."

And with that, she relaxed her grip on her sword, and it fell uselessly beside her feet, thumping to the charred grass.

Cynthia stared at her in shock. "Miss… Miss Flora…"

"Our Grand General would much rather have us maintain our alliance with you," explained Flora. "That is the truth of the matter, and something I am willing to obey it to the death. What you choose to do to me now… is entirely up to you."

After several breathless moments of silence, Cynthia's lips slowly curved upwards. She dropped her own weapon, her eyes wide in joyful astonishment. Flames danced in her irises. "Miss Flora… is this really what you want to happen?" she mumbled, her voice brimming with gratitude.

Flora smiled and nodded. "Yes. That we will not fall by each other's hands."

*****

Clare and Jean circled each other cautiously, hesitant to initiate the first attack. "I can't believe this," gritted Clare, her hand tensing behind her. "It feels like only yesterday that we left Riful's cave together. To go… to Pieta."

Helen had already moved to slash at Jean, but she was no match for the Ninth's far superior reflexes. She fell to one knee as Jean's sword cut across her legs, severing her sinews and tendons and incapacitating her for the time being. "It's a long time, truly," smiled Jean, answering Deneve's ambidextrous attack with a well-timed counterblow. Deneve staggered back and sprawled along the grass. "To tell the truth, I've lost track of exactly how long ago it was." She gazed at the woman who had brought her back from insanity and inhumanity. "I can see from the embers in your eyes that you've grown ever stronger… with the potential to surpass all of us."

"Don't joke with us!" roared Helen. "Meet my eyes! Fight me!!"

"Sit down," said Jean coldly, her sword battering away Helen's elongating arm with a casual sweep. She caught Deneve's blade and twisted, sending her crashing into Helen. Her face softened as she returned her gaze to Clare. "I wonder… what are you going to do?" Clare started, taken aback. "Will you fight me? Or will you pull back, in the hope that none of us pursue you?"

"Will you do so if we flee?" asked the younger woman.

"That is what we've been ordered to do."

Clare grimaced. "If we've really no choice, I'm going to fight. Even in this circumstance… I'll have to fight you… _you_, of all people."

Jean shook her head and sighed, as their swords brushed by each other. Despite having opened herself up to a potentially lethal attack from Jean, only a trail of blood left Clare's cheek. "Fate is both funny and cruel. But sometimes you can forget the simplest of things, Clare."

"What… what do you mean?"

Jean smiled. "I owe you my life. Have you forgotten already?" Clare felt Jean twist and leap behind her. "Do you think I would intentionally harm even a hair of your head? No, Clare. I may be of Wu… but my life is still yours."

Clare could not believe her ears as the older woman offered an irreversible conclusion. "So, if you really wish to defeat me, then I will gladly make it easier for you. That is, after all, the only choice I have left."

Clare retreated from her offensive stance, lowering her sword. How? How could she fight someone like this? To force herself to do so would render her nothing less than a monster, even viler than Priscilla and her kin.

Jean's eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked up at the sky, the dark heavens that the forest canopy once covered. Dawn was coming; the sun's rays were weakly kissing the empyrean and an ethereal light had descended upon the seared battlefield. Gargantuan shadows loomed over the forest as the morning star twinkled on the field of battle. And as the sun rose on southern China, an ancient, primeval moaning could be heard… the groaning of granite giants with eyes of gemstone and lapis lazuli. They also raised their bodies, emerging from the ground and throwing soil and husks of trees and grass off their massive shoulders.

In close proximity to Jean and Clare, Zhou Tai's eyes narrowed as he briefly lifted his sword off Miria's. She staggered away, recovering from the Wu demon's superior strength. "The enemy has reinforcements?" he muttered.

Miria looked up. "So… this is the situation the Grand General provided for."

Zhao Yun had been knocked back earlier, but managed to recover. He struggled back up; his voice was full of hope. "At last… Lady Huang has managed to reunite with the surviving officers. For _they_ are now here!"

Clare and Jean looked up into the distant firmament as well, her silver eyes glistening with awe. Their capes billowing in the morning wind, Cynthia and Flora stood together, surrounded by the embers of the inferno, mesmerized by the colossi looming over Xiaoting.

The Stone Sentinels had arrived.


	27. Chapter 26: Yi Ling II

**Chapter 26: The Battle of Yi Ling: Part II**

Yue Ying murmured a silent murmur of thanks as her vast, granite allies descended upon the forest, raising their swords for battle. They would cover the retreat, to protect the soldiers who could no longer fight. The humans had already endured the worst of the fire attack, fanned by the summer wind and heat. Azhuge Liang awaited Liu Bei's main force at the Stone Sentinel Maze, the labyrinth that was constructed in the possibility of such a disastrous defeat. The survivors of the main force had pulled back, although the forest was still littered with the corpses of her men. The weary survivors marched as tidily as they could, surrounding Liu Bei and his wounded officers and hiding them from view as one of the sandstone giants gently escorted their minuscule friends to the waiting barges by the rivers, where they would make their escape to Baidicheng.

A breathless scout ran to the head of the vanguard. "Report," he cried, not bothering to even salute Liu Bei. "Enemy ambush parties supported by Pyrotroopers are approaching us from all directions!"

"Lord… Liu Bei!" roared Wei Yan, glancing up at his King with his crocodilian, horned helmet. "What… to… do?"

The haggard Liu Bei had become a husk of his former self, his eyes veritably dead and his body hunched over, having witnessed the deaths of so many of the men that he had promised victory to. His hands were weak and trembling as he looked at Yue Ying. She nodded. "Allow me to hold them back, Your Majesty. Please. You must live to fight another day. Rest assured; we'll annihilate the pursuing Yoma and Wu soldiers." She looked up, into the gemstone eyes of a Stone Sentinel. "Let us go! We must protect our retreating vanguard."

Liu Bei's horse began to gallop away from the battlefield, and the army followed hastily. It was fortunate that they did, for the ambush parties had already moved into position, and their flamethrowers ignited, surrounding Yue Ying and several stragglers in an all-too-familiar ring of fire. From beyond the sheet of flame came an aggressive mariner's voice. "Surrender! And we may spare your life."

Yue Ying shook her head. "In any other situation, I would have praised you for such an excellent strategy." She waved her hand. "But…"

From above, the Stone Sentinels swiped their hands, cleaving into the forest below, uprooting trees and sending them flying into the air. Their thick, massive fingers crashed into the Wu Pyrotroopers, crushing them to mash and pulp and banishing them to whence they had come. Marble crushed metal and bone and cartilage. A casual punch from one of the Sentinels splattered the brainy tissue of a Pyrotrooper against a smouldering tree. Another pressed its booted foot down on the fire that surrounded Yue Ying, snuffing it out of existence.

For now, the Shu Army enjoyed the advantage of shock and awe, thanks to Zhuge Liang's mystical foresight. But the Pyrotroopers put up a staunch resistance. "On my mark – focus your fire!" one of them roared. They aimed and attacked, immolating one of the statues in a combined inferno, pouring the full force of their flamethrowers against the colossus until it convulsed, bathed in white-hot power, and crumbled. Rocks rained down from the sky, pelting the earth with the remains of the defeated Sentinel. Its comrades roared in rage and lifted their swords, smashing them wildly against the tiny humans hiding underneath the canopy. They resembled elephants being overwhelmed by ants.

But…

"You'll need a lot more than mere ambush parties to finish us off." Yue Ying fired seven screaming fireballs from Sapphire Crescent at the struggling Wu soldiers, reducing them to burning hunks of body parts with her superior firepower. "Hold on," she gritted, turning and blasting through another squadron of advancing Pyrotroopers. "This bedlam… will soon be all over."

"We'll leave this battle alive… if it's the last thing we do!"

*

He hated doing this to her. He loathed the sadness in her eyes, the heart-wrenching despair in her voice. He despised how their love had forced her to fight beside him, to fight a Kingdom that she never even bore a grudge against. So it was with a heavy heart that Zhou Tai fought. He gave no quarter, but with every strike he landed against Miria and with every successful wound he inflicted on Zhao Yun, his hands stung all the more. Already he had witnessed Cynthia's sorrow earlier, when he slaughtered the Shu troops threatening Yidao in their strategic skirmish. Her compassionate eyes glimmered with desire to help him weather this curse of his body. To rid him of the bloodlust that came naturally with a Yoma's instincts.

Zhao Yun thrust his spear into his leg, before spinning away and landing smoothly on the ground. But before the Shu champion could attempt another assault, Zhou Tai swung Duskstrike, cutting open his silver armour and drawing blood. Miria's Phantom Mirage shot past the Wu admiral's defences, but he managed to meet her blade, lightning crackling from cold steel. He bared his sharpening teeth and pushed, forcing her to give ground. His gauntleted fist smashed into Zhao Yun's chest, sending a shockwave through his ribcage. Zhao Yun fell back even as Miria attacked angrily, hacking and slashing at his legs and head. But he parried her swings and stabs repeatedly, determinedly. _Such power! How can he control it_?! she thought angrily. _If we don't force him on the defensive as soon as possible, he could well have the advantage_…

Duskstrike suddenly hummed, and a jagged, livid bolt of lightning shot from the tip of its blade. Miria quickly attempted to create an illusion, but the crackling energy struck her with an elemental fury, electrocuting her body and sending shock after agonizing shock through her fried nervous system. Nothing could have prepared her for such a swift attack. She collapsed, on all fours, sizzling and gasping for breath. "Lady Miria!" cried Zhao Yun, clutching his chest. "You'll pay for that!" he snarled, glaring at Zhou Tai.

Yes. After all, he was no longer human.

And yet, Lady Flora had managed to stop Cynthia's tears… somehow. What had she told her? Was it something to do with him, perhaps? Or had she reminded her of their old friendship, when they first fought together at the Red Cliffs? It didn't matter either way. She no longer wept. And that was enough.

"I cannot," he muttered to himself, as Miria and Zhao Yun attacked him again. He had already suffered far too many injuries over the course of just one night; his regenerative powers still had their limits, especially after being immolated continuously. But that was not why he was weakening. His voice lowered further. "I… I cannot hurt your friends," he murmured, looking back at Cynthia.

"Tai," whispered his beloved. "What are you saying?" Only now did he notice that she had dropped her sword on the ground. So she had made her choice? If she truly no longer wished to fight… then as much as he loathed disobeying orders, to disobey her was damnation itself.

_Damnation_…

He suddenly staggered, barely managing to block Zhao Yun's aggressive thrust with Dragon Spike. But no longer was his strength what it had been only heartbeats earlier. Cynthia's tears had weakened him to the point of powerlessness.

"My apologies," whispered Miria suddenly. With one swift, ingenious attack, she surrounded him with two body silhouettes, and as he hastily dispelled one of them with a wild, careless slash, she levelled her sword and ran it through his abdomen.

He roared in pain. "I shall remember this," he gritted.

At first, Miria's gouge should not have crippled him. But she did not take any chances. Roaring with all her might, she plunged the greatsword through the full width of his scarred body. It punctured metal, then flesh, then bone, then organs… before emerging from flesh and armour again. The blade emerged from his left ribcage, perforating his innards, liver and kidneys. His eyes widened, and time seemed to slow as he collapsed on all fours, unable and unwilling to recover, the full length of a Claymore lodged in his body and preventing his muscles from closing back up together. At this rate, he would not be able to regenerate his wound. It had been a most inventive and brutal strategy.

"_No_!" screamed Cynthia hysterically.

The pain… was almost exquisite.

Cynthia glared at Miria, her eyes uncharacteristically distraught. "How could you do this to him?! He wasn't going to fight back, dammit!" She rushed to her lover and pulled out the Claymore as quickly as she could, gritting her teeth and the gush of blood that poured from both his sides. "Take it," she spat, throwing Miria her sword, Zhou Tai's blood splashing across her face. "I hope you're happy."

"What's _her_ problem?" muttered Helen, standing back up, her severed sinews still struggling to heal.

"No, Helen. Let them be." Miria's face was utterly calm as she caught her sword and closed her eyes_. Something's changed in that man… over the course of our skirmish. Something's become different, almost too quickly, as if he only needed a nudge. Could it be Number Fourteen who gave him that nudge_?

"Tai, please," begged Cynthia, holding his head tenderly in her hands. "Any more and even you could be killed. Let's just withdraw now. It's so obvious… that none of us want to fight. Let down your burden, too. Come with me."

He gazed at her, his yellow eyes returning to their lustrous silver. "It is my fault that you are crying," he replied quietly. "You will not shed tears, not in sadness. I swear it."

"Are you mad?" she whispered, kissing him on his forehead. "It's not your fault at all. I've made my choice. I will always follow you, Tai. I… I'll fight for you!"

Helen turned away, making a face. "I want to puke."

Zhou Tai looked up at Miria and Flora. The organs within his body had been cut apart, and he was in no condition to fight for the moment. "You have felled me," he said quietly. "We are not in a position to hinder you any longer." His silver eyes shone. "If you wish to make your retreat… do so now."

As the anti-Yoma division turned their backs and prepared to synchronize their auras with Yue Ying's, Flora bowed low before Zhou Tai and Cynthia. "Thank you," she murmured. "And thank you too, Miss Jean."

"Miss Flora," cried Cynthia, still embracing Zhou Tai protectively. The flames had eased off somewhat, but without any water to put out the inferno, it would continue to burn, until the entire forest was destroyed. "Don't forget why we dropped out swords tonight."

"Yes," agreed Flora, her eyes flashing. "We _will_ fight together." She backed away, following Miria's lead. They had no choice but to depart, to flee this forest.

This battle was not decided. It could not be determined. A resolution would only mean unwanted death and grief.

"We have decided. We cannot go on like this. We must reforge the alliance between Shu and Wu… if we are to ever stand with each other."

Jean smiled, and Zhou Tai could not help staring at his silver-eyed comrades in reverential amazement. "In that case… we'll be seeing you very soon. But for now, hurry out of here, Flora. You don't want to be seen consorting with the enemy, do you?"

*

His blonde hair and blue cloak blew lightly in the wind as he stood on a high hill that gazed out across the banks of the river of death. His tall and handsome form was one that not many saw. But even since he had begun to launch wave after wave of Awakened Beings against Chinese cities of strategic value, his name became widely known and feared, at least, amongst those who had fought and commanded troops against Awakened Beings.

His name was one of shrouded, notorious legend. His name was Isley of the Silver Locks.

"The fire and brimstone looks beautiful," he commented approvingly. He nodded at the woman beside him, her slender body hidden underneath her red robes. "Humans are as naïve as I remember, despite the passing of so many centuries..."

"I will have this realm's southern regions," cut in the other rudely, inspecting her fingernail offhandedly. "Just like when we dwelled on the Continent. The humans must not know of the experimentation you have been conducting over these years. But neither will I draw them out just for your sick little games."

"Very good. I will wage war in the North, against the armies of the Central Plains. Wei shall fall by my hand, and we shall see perfection itself through Lu Bu's power." He turned away smiling. "Once again, your part in this was quite valued. It is thanks to your intervention at Fancheng that they were driven to war against one another. Without you, we could never have crippled the two Kingdoms in one night." He took a deep breath, closing his serene eyes. "Ah, the fragrance of distressed silver-eyed women attending to dying human beings… they cannot fathom how easily we could destroy them now. I do not care how many of those Chinese natives die, but it's simply boring to take everything for ourselves. Sooner than later, they will come for us. But I will be ready."

"Ironic," sneered Luciela, staring at his retreating back. "That we should have joined our strategies together to make this battle a reality. It amused you, didn't it? Did you taste a portion of your past as a human being? We truly are monsters of the most vile order, aren't we?"

Isley did not turn around. "Soon, very soon. In time, this so-called Middle Kingdom shall be mine. The entire surface world will be mine.

"And Heaven itself shall weep."

*

She could smell the presence of those two infernal beings as if they were rotting carcasses. But fighting them now was not her objective, nor in her interest. For now, she and the Abyssal Ones remained content in watching the widespread destruction that Shu and Wu had inflicted upon each other.

Far away from where Isley and Luciela conversed, Rafaela stood on a tall ridge on the other side of the Yangtze, observing the Shu generals Wei Yan and Ma Chao cutting through a swathe of Yoma, ensuring a safe escape for Liu Bei's remnant forces. Her unscathed eye narrowed as she stared at the lurching Stone Sentinels in the distance, their towering bodies looming over the mountains. She had observed the battle for many hours now, and it seemed that both factions had expended their remaining strength completely. She was surprised why the Stone Sentinels had not been utilized further. Perhaps it was because they had already lost three of their kin to the Pyrotroopers. The Wu humans must have proved more tenacious than they had hoped. That the Shu had managed to execute some semblance of an orderly retreat was miraculous to say the least.

There was nothing left now, except to retrieve the shattered remains of honour and dignity that had been scattered along with the cremated ashes of dead men.

"Fools," she muttered, her cape billowing in the early morning zephyr. The bright sun began to shine on her scar, that painful reminder of Luciela's presence in the Middle Kingdom. "You think you pre-empted us, sister? No. You've all opened yourselves up completely. Fully. Direly.

"Nothing escapes the gaze of the Wei King."

*

The sun was now reigning in the heavens like an Emperor, no longer meekly hiding behind the mountains after the battle that had dragged on until the early hours of the morning. The forest had been entirely burned down, and only dead stumps remained to overlook the Yangtze River, their magnificent, ancient trunks reduced to firewood. But that was not the most staggering conclusion of the confrontation.

The Shu Kingdom had suffered forty thousand dead, whilst the Wu troops had endured a similar body count. But it was Shu's fate that had been sealed. The western Kingdom would be incapable of mustering an offensive force of comparable magnitude for the next few decades. The outcome of the calamity had proven devastating to those who sought to uphold Liu Bei's dream of a restored Han. But the Wu forces had also suffered greatly. Much of southern China lay in ruins, and Jianye had been spared the invasion's wrath thanks only to the brave warriors who fearlessly cast away their doubts, and given the ultimate sacrifice. Ironically, there was only one man who would benefit from this horrendous massacre.

That man was none other than Cao Cao.

Zhou Tai understood all of this, but he felt far too exhausted to worry about it for the time being. He had removed his helm, and he allowed himself the luxury of sitting on the charred river shore, embracing Cynthia by the quiet tributary where the embers of the Pyrotroopers still wandered. Lu Xun had pulled back his forces, and they awaited a magnificent victory feast attended by Sun Quan himself. Jean had accompanied Zhu Ran back to Jianye; she would be reporting directly to Lu Xun afterwards. But on this beautiful, dewy morning, the couple only wanted each other, to comfort one another in the aftermath of everything that had transpired.

"Sweet Cynthia," he murmured, holding her in his arms as she nestled in between him, their legs pressing together by the grass and reeds. His hands clasped her curvaceous waist protectively. Her slender fingers stroked at his knuckles, stroking the painful-looking calluses in wonder. They sat in silence until he spoke, and she closed her eyes, purring, as he moved to kiss her neck. "I am sorry," whispered the demon-man, "for frightening and hurting you. I know I almost lost control. You must have believed me a different person."

"Silly baby," smiled Cynthia, holding his hands tighter. "Have you forgotten that I'm also half-Yoma? After all, I was… created like this. For only one purpose."

His right hand moved up to stroke her left hairtail. "The memories. Do they still hurt?" he murmured gently.

She breathed in his scent. "Not for a long time. I've learned to live with my past… because I can't be worrying about it, not when I need to take care of you. You're my friend, my true, best friend. I don't care how many times you hurt others, how many times you hurt yourself… or how many times you hurt me. I'll stand beside you in love and war, forever. I am yours. That's a promise from your nightingale."

His cuddle tightened. "I thank you," he whispered, nuzzling her like the wild, free, untamed, noble beast that he was.

Cynthia guided his hands to her warm chest, and he gladly obeyed. "Say, Tai. We've loved each other for so long, and so many times… but you're still such a dark mystery to me. We still fell in love… even though I never asked you of your family. I was too scared I would hurt something inside you," she admitted. "But now that we're here, by this river… won't you tell me more? That is… if you're prepared to. Tell me everything, even more than the things you told me when I first gave myself to you."

She looked up at him with dreamy silver eyes. "I want to be your voice, the voice of the quiet admiral that sings of his wonders. I want to sing to the world of your life."

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her crown, and she reciprocated by lifting her head and returning with a kiss of her own. "May I ask the same of you, songbird?" he asked.

"Well… you go first," she giggled.

"Very well." He took a deep breath and prepared himself as she eagerly awaited his story.

"I was born in Xiacai, Jiujiang, to a poor family. My father was a pirate, and my mother a beggar…"

They continued talking and laughing like that, for a very long time. How long they remained immersed in each other, even they did not know.


	28. Chapter 27: A Phoenix from the Ashes

**Chapter 27: A Phoenix from the Ashes**

_A month later, Baidicheng_

Flora sat in the courtyard of Liu Bei's castle, her eyes friendly and inviting. Seven Chinese toddlers had accosted her, demanding that she stop and play with them. She lowered herself and let them flock around her, their curious and pudgy hands stroking at her fair hair, their young eyes fascinated and their voices eager. Several simply stared at her, gazing at her unusual silver eyes and her rare, pale complexion. She did not mind. They were adorable little angels, and she did her best to entertain them despite her exhaustion.

It was a welcome distraction from the affairs that she was supposed to be attending to.

Miria had been commissioned to forge a new alliance with Wu, even after a battle that had cut short the lives of so many on both sides. It was what Yue Ying and her husband had commanded, and Flora should have accompanied her as an envoy to Wu alongside Lord Zhuge Liang. But she did not. She was far too fatigued… in both her physical and mental faculties. Why, she was not sure. Perhaps it was her exchange with Cynthia that left her so worn out? No, it couldn't be. Perhaps it was the understanding that Yue Ying was grieving the loss of so many of her loyal men?

Either way… she kneaded her head, sighing. "I am weak," she murmured to herself. She raised her face to glimpse a drowsy and fatigued Zhao Yun approaching her. "You said you would join me half an hour ago," she chastised informally.

"Forgive me," said Zhao Yun, rubbing his sharp forehead as if to mirror her. "Lord Liu Bei has fallen ill again, but he should recover soon enough. The loss of so many of our men and leaders had taken a toll on his health for several weeks now."

"I can hear his coughing even out here…" she looked down at the smiling faces of the toddlers, their laughter and giggling music to her ears, especially after the tragedy at Yi Ling. "Most of our army is destroyed, and the King himself lies bedridden. Where do we go from here, Master Zilong? Where _can_ we all go from here?"

Zhao Yun did his best to smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Our Lord, as courageous as he was, was also blinded by grief. He hadn't been prepared for the deadly attack by the Pyrotroopers and the Yoma. And that Wu general, Zhou Tai… " He paused. "Even I felt a twinge of fear when I looked into his yellow eyes. So you met him before, at Chi Bi. But regardless of what happened to make him into such a… killing machine, the next step for us is to renew the alliance with Wu. We must. We have no choice. If we pig-headedly cling to our old enmity on part of their betrayal at Fan Castle, Wei will no longer be threatened at all. Cao Cao will crush both Shu and Wu if we continue to mindlessly fight each other." He looked at her. "That's why Lady Miria was sent to Jianye, to devise a peace deal with Sun Quan."

Flora lowered her gaze, looking down at a squealing boy and cupping his happy face in her hands. "Will they assent? Do you think they will assent?"

He went on one knee, looking into her large eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know. That's when Lady Miria's charisma and leadership must shine." He took her hand, and the children watched them awkwardly. "Well, it doesn't matter either way. I will protect you with my life regardless, Lady Flora. That is my sincere desire. We are fellow warriors, after all."

"Master Zilong, I thank you… for coming to our aid when we believed all was lost," she replied gladly. "You are truly a beacon of hope in this dark, war-torn nation." She turned away avoiding his innocent, dark brown eyes. "Yet I wonder, noble soldier… have you ever thought of the possibility… that we may have become more than fellow warriors since Yi Ling?" she whispered.

His answer sent tingles through her spine.

"Yes."

*

_Jianye_

Miria stood beside Zhuge Liang in the court of Wu, surrounded by scowling officials and standing before Sun Quan's throne. The King's young and serious face was stern as she and Zhuge Liang bowed before him before laying out a new alliance plan between the two Kingdoms. Although the complete victory at Yi Ling had been enough to assuage his anger, his heart stirred with suspicion at Zhuge Liang's propositions. He did not attempt to hide it. After all, unless he agreed, they still remained at war – enemy states, competing for territory, military superiority, and political authority. Meanwhile, Cynthia stood beside Zhou Tai, staring at Miria as Zhuge Liang concluded his oratory. A hundred different emotions flooded through her mind as she watched the woman who was to be her leader during the Northern Expedition on the Continent. What did she think of their current quandary? Did she sincerely feel repentant of what she had done to Zhou Tai? Or had it been a mere front to cover for what she was doing now – to forge a new alliance with Wu despite Liu Bei's hatred for Sun Quan?

She could not be sure.

"It was Jingzhou that drove me to sever my friendship with Liu Bei, that thief," declared the Lord of Jiangdong, glaring down at Zhuge Liang. "But it was Liu Bei who took the step of outright invasion. Despite my overtures of peace, he would not even accept a truce, and forced me to confront his army at Yi Ling." His eyes flashed. "So, you still haven't answered my most pressing question, Shu diplomats: just why should I accept an aggressor's offer of an alliance? Don't think that I didn't lose precious men and officers, too! Consider my victory Wu's revenge for their deaths."

"It is on the orders of Lord Zhuge Liang that I accompanied him to request this alliance," said Miria smoothly. "And if I may speak personally… I harboured my own doubts about the brewing hostility between Shu and Wu even before the Battle of Yi Ling. Many in the Shu high command nurtured similar misgivings."

"And yet you still followed your King… to defeat!"

Zhuge Liang waved his fan almost dismissively. "That is irrelevant. We will follow Lord Liu Bei wherever he leads us, for that is the duty and honour of a filial Han. Surely your subjects would do the same. But you must understand that like us, you also face the threat of a two-front war… from the Awakened Beings as well as Cao Cao's armies. Their power is far greater than the strength that we can muster on our own. If we are to survive the coming storm, we must stand together.

"Therefore, it is for your people's protection that you must unite with us in a treaty of solidarity. As I have already expounded, the proof of our sincerity will be undeniable and transparent. The territories of Jing will not longer be contested; they will belong to you. The fertile heartland just below the Central Plains may be shared between us. Eventually, the northern China can also be split between us, should we cooperate adequately to form a united front. That is the only path to survival and to prosperity."

"But will I not achieve the same thing if I ally with Wei instead?"

Miria stepped forward. "You will only condemn your Kingdom to subservience. If you enter into service under Cao Cao, you may well be allied with the Wei state. But you must remember that he also holds the position of Imperial Chancellor, and can abuse his power in the Emperor's name as he pleases. The dukes will not obey you; they will kneel before _him_. In other words, you will be a puppet, a pawn in this game of war that he has been playing for so many years."

Sun Quan stared at her, mulling over her counsel. She met his eyes confidently. "Isn't the legacy of the Wu Kingdom worth more than such humiliation?" she continued. "Stand beside equals, and fight the demons roaming China alongside those who would treat you as a comrade rather than as a vassal. Together, we can resist Wei's aggression and combine our strength together to destroy the Awakened Beings that control the Yoma."

Sun Quan nodded, closing his eyes briefly.

_Father… Brother… I have done nothing except what I thought was the best for our people. You've never met a silver-eyed woman before, have you? You never fought a beast as monstrous as those Awakened Beings, either. You two left me behind on my own with Shang Xiang to watch over this Kingdom… and now, I stand at a crossroads. To trust in rivals who almost struck down your legacy… or to throw myself to the mercy of that villain, Cao Cao. _

_I know you valued the streaks of independence in us, Father. But even your son must seek, or accept, allies and friends… especially when he's threatened on all sides_.

He opened his eyes and stared at Miria. "I have to acknowledge… that I cannot let my father and brother's legacy die for the sake of an alliance… much less reduce myself to a puppet prince for the Imperial Chancellor. At this crucial point, I need to choose carefully, and realistically.

"I'd like you to restate your terms. Are you saying that we're to open up a two-front war with the Wei Kingdom, in order to overthrow Cao Cao and his armies? And that we'll share his empire after our victory?"

"Yes," said Zhuge Liang, waving his fan in satisfaction. "It will bring us one step closer to both your and our visions. It does not matter how long we must fight. We will return to our old entente, leaving our enmity and pain behind. We must walk the path to peace together."

Sun Quan paused, the hesitation in his eyes fading. "Peace for Wu's people. Peace for your people. And eventually… peace for Wei, too?"

"Peace for All Under Heaven," affirmed Zhuge Liang quietly.

Silence descended upon the court as Sun Quan slowly pondered his reply.

"It seems that your desire parallels my own," he finally said, nodding with newfound resolve. "I can only trust that someone of your calibre truly is genuine in his proposal." He stood, and raised his fist. "You've spoken well. If Liu Bei is willing to leave the past in the past, then I will do so too. Zhuge Liang! We were once allies. You helped to save the Wu Kingdom from Cao Cao at Chi Bi. It pained my heart to see you riding alongside your vengeful King at Yi Ling. But if I had a chance to change it all… then I would." He smiled. "And I think that chance has come today."

The Sleeping Dragon bowed before him. "This is all that Lady Miria and I can do. Our respects to the King of Wu, as we walk together to restore the dignity of this nation under Heaven."

"Very well," replied Sun Quan. "With your sincerity as your watchword, I will re-establish the alliance between us… the alliance that once served us so well against our common enemy. I'll join forces with Shu… and we'll resist Wei and the Awakened Beings together." He rose from his throne and swept a hand out to the officials that stood at the flanks of the royal chamber. "Ministers of Wu! Today I declare the Shu-Wu Alliance reinstated. Show Minister Zhuge to the guest chambers. We will be redrafting a treaty as expeditiously as possible."

Cynthia's eyes widened. Their onetime alliance… reinstated?

The tall and stoic Zhou Tai glanced at his King and friend, and smiled to himself. Sun Quan was a serious individual that lacked the sense of humour the deceased Sun Ce radiated so effortlessly. He constantly pounced at any opportunity to prove himself a worthy member of the Sun family, despite the fact that his subjects had already universally acknowledged his ability and talent. Deep down, his impulse to bring pride to his people shone through his muscled body like nuggets of gold.

Miria blinked in surprise as Cynthia hurried down from the dais and embraced her without warning, sobbing quietly in apology. "Hostilities are now behind us, Number Six," whispered the Rising Dragon General. "I'm so happy. Now I can finally say to you: welcome to Wu." Miria smiled faintly in return, patting Cynthia gingerly on her back, whispering for her to pull herself together as Sun Quan cleared his throat to speak again.

"I would like to tell you something before you go, Minister Zhuge and Lady Miria. I haven't forgotten why the silver-eyed warriors were dispatched to our nation in the first place. Several weeks ago, two more sailed into the ports of southern China, seeking to reinforce us after Luciela's appearance at Fan Castle. Of course, if we're to be allies, I shouldn't hide their presence from you. They look inexperienced, but full of potential." He gestured outwards. "I thought I might introduce them to you, but you may already know them from your time on the Continent."

Miria turned around the noise of tinkling greaves. Sun Quan's new warriors had arrived in the Throneroom. Her eyes widened at the sight of a ponytailed young lady, and a longhaired girl with a single, slender fringe draping across her face. Sun Quan's intuition was correct: they were indeed double-digit Claymores, and therefore inexperienced, but she had to agree with him that they did not resemble weaklings in the least.

"Tabitha? And Yuma!"

"Lady Miria," nodded Tabitha, her eyes meeting her senior's. "The honour is mine. I had hoped we would not have been forced to disband after the Northern Expedition's cancellation. But I see we've all been reassigned to deal with a far more dire threat."

"These two will be serving under Cynthia and Admiral Zhou," smiled Sun Quan. "They are honoured guests from a foreign land, so I hope they don't hesitate to ask for handmaidens or servants."

Yuma blushed as the uniformed Claymores bowed in respect. "Of… of course not."

Miria smiled. _Jean, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma have come to protect the people of Wu, whilst Kongming has recruited Flora, Clare, Helen, Deneve and myself. I hate to admit it, but this is quite a capable strikeforce_. She spoke again. "Lord Sun. Given that Shu and Wu now fight side-by-side, the silver-eyed warriors of both Kingdoms would do well to serve as a united front against the Yoma."

"Yes," said Sun Quan, "excellent idea! You would make a fantastic battalion together."

*

"You are an eloquent stateswoman indeed, Lady Miria," praised Zhuge Liang, bowing before her outside the palace courtyard. He fanned himself, as if he was fed up of standing before the Wu high officials. "I believe their King was convinced only because you supported me. The price of leaving Jing in Sun Quan's hands is more than worthwhile, if we can prevent a repeat of Yi Ling. The strategy you have formulated with me will ensure our two states will be on equal footing against Wei while we deal with the Yoma separately."

Miria allowed herself a short sigh. That hadn't been so difficult – at least, in the presence of all those officials. It was nevertheless tiring; to speak like a leader when she wasn't sure she was worthy to be one. "It's the least I could do. After all, we all _did_ advise Xuande against his campaign of vengeance."

"Our Lord is naïve at times, but I would far prefer his world to that of Cao Wei's design," said Zhuge Liang. "And so despite his mistakes, his shortcomings, and even those weaknesses that threaten his very humanity – I still stand by him, wholly devoted to his dream of a rejuvenated Han Dynasty." He bowed before her again. "I trust that you will continue to lend your most valued services to Shu, along with your sworn vow to protect our people from the Yoma."

Miria nodded, pleased. "I'll do what I can, Kongming."

"Now, one thing remains to be done while Wu mobilizes against Wei," mused Zhuge Liang quietly. "And that is to pacify southern China… and rid it of Luciela's presence." His gentle eyes turned to look at the blue sky. "If we can defeat that Awakened Being once and for all, we may be able to partially solve the mystery of her kind's presence in China." He rubbed his nose in a rare display of exhaustion. "I have an inkling that she will not give up simply because she lost Fancheng to Wu. Yet each time she comes, we will push her back – until I can solve the mystery of my constant visions. Those visions of that brown-haired lass, and her blond companion."

"Priscilla, and Isley," confirmed Miria darkly. "Their very presence is wounding China."

"We must move quickly. The generals of Wei surely know of what happened at Yi Ling now. We must pre-empt them. But at the same time, the Awakened Beings could take advantage of our current weakness and launch an unmitigated attack with impunity. We have no choice but to ensure that a disaster like that never transpires."

Miria nodded. "The southern expedition it shall be, then," she said, "and our target shall be Luciela herself."


	29. Chapter 28: Autumn Moon

**Chapter 28: Autumn Flower**

From Flora's perspective, there was much to celebrate. For the meantime, she had attained a well-earned respite with which to spend away from the fields of battle, and with Wu and Shu at peace, it seemed foolish not to enjoy the tranquillity before war with Wei erupted once again. The silver-eyed warriors currently stationed in China were now, thanks to the renewed alliance, reunited – at least for the most part. While Flora had not forgotten Galatea and her honour-bound service to Wei, was it not enough for now that the duties of Cynthia, Jean, Tabitha and Yuma were aligned with hers?

Therefore, she was not in the mood to refuse a handsome young man like Zhao Yun when he invited her to a date. At least, a date was what she assumed to be his agenda – what other business would a red-blooded, virile warrior have with her beyond that of a professional military relationship? And how long had it been since she had actually agreed to such a personal, intimate request? But something… compelled her to consent, when Zhao Yun had bowed before her and requested the pleasure of her company. "We have a day off-duty," he had said elatedly. "Would you like to spend it with me?"

At first, she had hesitated, not because she did not fancy his company, but because she feared he would be bored to tears. What did she have to offer? She was no scholar, nor was she an entertainer of the feminine delights. But Zhao Yun did not mind, bless him. He simply assured her that it would be a day well spent.

*

She waited in the guest hall, where four musicians had set up their instruments, chatting quietly and affably amongst themselves. Zhao Yun had apparently obtained permission from Liu Bei for them to perform – a rare privilege. But Zhao Yun was the champion of Shu, and revered amongst both commoner and noble for his daring feats against Cao Cao's legions. Therefore, it was natural for him to wield some position of influence in Chengdu. She felt rather flattered that he would exercise his authority just for the sake of entertaining her.

He arrived slightly later than expected; although it was evident he had prepared himself meticulously for their meeting. He kept his ponytail, although he had removed his characteristic silver armour, settling for a more mature, gentlemanly, more subdued outfit of a nobleman. His _changpao_ was a gentle blue and grey; he resembled the perfect scholar – or at least, a scholar who was also a formidable warrior. But she had not held back, either. On the wise counsel of Yue Ying, she had chosen a flowing, stately gown, a clear azure and flowing across her curves, artfully teasing and tasteful, at once hugging and hiding her body's assets. She had crossed her legs, allowing her dress to fall past her thighs, revealing her attractive, sandalled legs. He could not help looking startled. It was as if he had seen a celestial deva – in this case, a woman from the Continent, from a strange culture that he still knew so little about. His voice was a simple murmur as she rose from her chair. "You… look beautiful." He offered a curious smile as she slowly curtsied before him. "What is that, milady? A custom from your homeland?"

"Yes," smiled Flora, "and I must let you know before anything else: you cut a most striking figure, Zilong – an arresting, inspiring figure that surely is the fruit of many years of struggle and tribulation."

The young man blushed. "Surely I'm not worthy of such extolment."

"What will it be today, Master Zhao?" asked one of the musicians – a performer of the stringed _guqin_, the most prestigious instrument in all the land. At his side were two players of the _dizi_, or the transverse flute, and a master of the two-stringed fiddle.

"It's up to Lady Flora," replied Zhao Yun. "Does she wish to choose a piece, or would you rather…"

She thought for several seconds. A mischievous possibility popped into her mind, and she decided to catch him off-guard. "Dance," she decided, "let us dance."

He blinked inquisitively at her. "Let me teach you how we dance. It is something that I learned, not too long ago on the Continent," she suggested. _This will certainly keep him entertained_. She smiled up at him. "Tell them now," she whispered. "Have them play their masterpiece for us. Whichever piece will do. "

Zhao Yun smiled and complied, waving for the musicians to start. The _guqin_ began to resonate a foundational, ambient harmony across the hall, and after several breaks, the _dizi_ players joined in, providing a delightful rhapsody to which the couple could waltz. The hall was brightened in tone and mood as the beautiful song became absorbed into the background. Satisfied, he turned back to her, nodding. To her amusement, he bowed in a rather inappropriate warrior's salutation. "Lady Flora… show me how they do it in your homeland. I wish to learn from you."

She inched closer. "Firstly, take hold of my waist." She felt her side tingling in anticipation as she felt his warm, shy touch sending shivers through her back. "Now, take my hand," she said. She raised their united palms just below his shoulder height. They had assumed an intimate, classical position taught by traditionalists of the Isles for many centuries. In contrast, the music of Shu felt exotic, mysterious and glamorous to her, and as the two-stringed fiddle joined in the melody, and the flutes began to rise in passion and pitch, she commenced their waltz, stepping to her side, and then backwards. "Stride like this, Zilong. One-two. One-two," she instructed, and for the first few minutes, she led, gently guiding him along, their bodies closely touching, turning and stepping in harmony with each other's feet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he smiled.

Her raised heels brushed by his shoe, and he shifted compliantly, doing his best to trace and imitate her movements. "This is how I should be moving," said Flora, pre-empting him. "But eventually, you must lead me, and your body's motions will differ slightly to my own." She nodded, prompting him to take up the lead. "You need only remember the basic footwork. We can proceed as unhurriedly as we need." He tentatively stepped to his left, taking her with him cautiously. Straining to remember Flora's initial pace, he slowed his tempo, stepping in the four directions as she had advised, so that their bodies swept across the pillared hall in tandem with the fiddle's rising pitch. "You learn quickly," she murmured, impressed.

"You are most graceful in this art," replied Zhao Yun in admiration. "Wherever did you learn such elegant talent?"

"On the Continent, I saved a nobleman from being murdered by a Yoma. It was he who taught me the basics of this art in gratitude." She blinked, and blushed. "But… please. Do not flatter me with such fancy words; I am anything but graceful or elegant or talented. It is enough for me that this feels…" Her hand's grip tightened as she held his shoulder. "To dance with you… it feels wonderful." They gazed into each other's eyes, lost in mutual, intensifying attraction. "It is your turn. Lead, Zilong," she urged, her voice encouraging. "Do not worry about your inexperience. Take me as far as you can. That is more than enough."

They twirled across the open chamber, the melodic rhapsody filtering out into the courtyard and to the forests beyond. She continued to whisper her support, as his feet grew accustomed to her movement. As they continued to ease into the harmony of the flutes, fiddle and _guqin_, he began to master the dance, his strong, trained body in complete concord with her lithe, slender form. The flutes and fiddle began to reach a crescendo, and the _guqin_ master's hands quickened, his vivace sending the couple twirling into an ecstatic spin. Confidently – perhaps too confidently – he attempted to spin her, and she followed his lead, absolutely trustful of his ability as he hastily swept down, catching her after she had completed her stylish twirl. "I'm sorry if I startled you with that," he breathed. "It just felt… somehow natural to do it."

She could not tear her eyes off him even if she wanted. "You are adventurous, my Lord," she blurted, staring up at him. She blinked, and gasped at her own words. "I'm sorry. I should not call you my Lord just yet – I mean," she began to stutter, "It is not certain that we will – "

Zhao Yun placed a gentle finger to her stammering lips. "You never know," he whispered, his young voice delighted and hoarse as he observed her reddening cheeks. "The future is certainly too far away. But don't get the wrong idea. I would be honoured to live in one that is blessed by your presence."

"Oh, Zilong – "

He swept her up into another closed position, in preparation for another round, and they commenced a new revolution, twisting together. They spun and spun, their bodies coming together, and Zhao Yun prepared to spin her again –

Then, it all suddenly fell apart.

He had moved too quickly, too nervously. His foot became entangled with her lower leg, and he tripped, tumbling down and bringing her with him. He instinctively wrapped her within his arms, his body thudding painfully against the carpeted floor. She let out a concerned squeak and the music abruptly ceased as the musicians raised themselves from their stools. "Master Zhao! Are you injured?" they cried.

"Zilong, did I do something wrong?" asked an unhurt Flora anxiously.

Silence pervaded the air, but not for long. Having nothing to answer his musicians with, an embarrassed Zhao Yun suddenly let out a boyish chortle. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. I think I grew too overconfident. And milady, please forgive my clumsiness. I certainly need to train harder before I can have a second honour of dancing with you!" Snug in his embrace, Flora stared at his laughing face, his youthful and charming countenance, her heart beating faster and faster. As he shook with mirth, she could not resist tittering too. They chuckled and giggled quietly in each other's arms, lying helplessly on the floor, holding each other, as the world around them slipped away and only their other half remained.

She had become his half, and he hers. "You can fight off the armies of Wei and fearsome Yoma, yet you slip and stumble on your own waltz partner," she sighed amusedly, cupping his face in her delicate hands. "You are a curious one, Zilong."

Filled with desire, unable to hide his longing any longer, he drew even closer, his lips pressing onto hers. She momentarily held her breath as he initiated their first ever kiss, and to the embarrassment of the musicians, she returned his daring. The kiss… her eyes widened, before closing again. It was, simply put, amazing. The couple moaned quietly on the ground, shifting to hold each other tighter as their lips united in passion. And as the instrumentalists hurriedly moved on to their next performance, Flora and Zhao Yun's dance was momentarily, just fleetingly, forgotten, as they breathed in the other, absorbed, enchanted, fascinated.

"Lady Flora," he whispered. "This might seem rushed… but I must confess that you fill me with nothing but inspiration to greater heights."

"I can only say the same of you, my Lord," she replied quietly.

They remained spellbound for the remainder of their first waltz together, lost in wide ponds of silver and chestnut.

*

Tired but extremely satisfied, they spent dinner together, in a humble teahouse amidst the streets of Chengdu. They talked and laughed and reflected on the bizarre circumstances that had brought them together, he a champion of the Shu Han cause, and she a former member of a now dying institute that created half-women, half-beasts to sustain its unfathomable machinations. Their conversation was shy, and not so many words were exchanged. His eyes wandered across her finery uncontrollably, whilst she remained staring, wide-eyed, at his gentility, his handsome, shining eyes, and the lean chest and shoulders that his nobleman's garb only just contained. Their meals were largely forgotten as they reached for each other across the circular wooden table, their hands touching and clasping. Without any pretext, or even a warning, she felt her heart falling, falling deeper and deeper into his eyes.

To dine with this knight of Shu, this champion of the Han, underneath the autumn moon… it was more than she could have ever hoped for. It was as if her assignment in China had become, if only for one magical night, a wonderful celebration. No demons, no Yoma. No Awakened Beings, no civil war between three mighty Kingdoms. There was only she and he, enjoying a light evening meal of fish, vegetables and rice.

"Miss Flora!" came a sudden, familiar voice, interrupting the quiet, enamoured couple.

Flora almost jumped as she looked up into Cynthia's happy eyes. Beside the Rising Dragon General stood Zhou Tai, although he had awkwardly chosen to remain in his black armour. He looked out of place in a civilian environs indeed, in contrast to Cynthia's beautiful, flowing crimson dress. "Miss Cynthia," replied Flora, "what a pleasant surprise to see you in Chengdu. May I ask why you have departed from Jiangdong to join us here?"

"We're here to assist in the Southern Expedition, of course! It's not just us – Miss Jean, Miss Tabitha, and Miss Yuma have all arrived too. Where they went for dinner, I don't know," she added. "But Tai's taking me out tonight. We've been dawdling aimlessly in the streets for a while now. This teahouse looked good, so we decided to try it." She giggled. "Is… is Master Zilong also – "

"Indeed I am," offered Zhao Yun, smiling. "Tonight is my first date with Lady Flora."

Cynthia suddenly blushed, as if realizing she had walked in on an intensely private appointment. "Well… we won't disturb you, then," she said bashfully, clutching at the arm of her lover. "Maybe we can meet at the festival markets later." And with that, the couple hurried off to find a table of their own. Zhou Tai turned his head and nodded silently in recognition, before disappearing with Cynthia into the throng of merrymakers and restaurant patrons.

"First… first date, is it?" whispered Flora, turning her attention back to Zhao Yun. His company was a blessing she never believed could be bestowed upon her. But tonight, she was proved wrong. It seemed that even silver-eyed warriors possessed a chance for true happiness.

Love was truly a phoenix that could never die. No matter how many times it was killed or betrayed, its flame would reignite, stronger and brighter than ever.

*

They had reunited with Cynthia and Zhou Tai after dinner, and the two couples departed for the markets together, buying sweets and celebrating their new formal alliance with lanterns and firecrackers. Radiant in her red dress, Cynthia clung to Zhou Tai's arm whilst Zhao Yun and the azure-garbed Flora held hands, browsing the boutiques and stalls that lined the lively streets. Zhao Yun had presented Flora with a beautiful scarf bought from one of the merchants. Flora sighed in awe and hugged her gift to her chest. "Thank you… this is beyond me… my Lord."

"It was nothing," laughed Zhao Yun, rubbing his nose. He suddenly winked at Zhou Tai. Taking the hint, the Wu admiral surreptitiously turned to a store vendor and purchased a pink sash while the Rising Dragon General was distracted.

"Cynthia," he growled gruffly, turning back around.

Her squeals of appreciation were worth the rather exorbitant price.

They bought dessert – it consisted of fresh fruit and dumplings, and everyone shared in each other's portions. "Flora, try mine… it's got a truly delectable texture about it," chuckled Zhao Yun, offering a large part of his dumpling to her.

His generosity did not go unnoticed. "Tai! Let me have yours," laughed Cynthia in competition, nibbling persistently and playfully at his gauntleted fingers. He merely smiled and handed his helping over to her. In silence, he also extended a piece of peach to Flora, who exchanged with Cynthia a slice of watermelon for a cut of orange.

Never had the warriors of China and the Continent experienced such peace together. The happiness of the present moment had been laid bare before them: their double date, their friendship and laughter… and their recreation by the moonlight. Their festivity matched those of the children, lovers and families that buzzed around them with their new toys and clothes. It was an enchanted night, a night of magic.

After much merrymaking, they wandered out of the bazaar to chatter by the lakes, Cynthia giggling girlishly whilst Zhao Yun joined in her giddy amusement in good-spirited fun. The quiet Zhou Tai could only share a doting, amused grin with the shy Flora. "Indeed… it feels far better to share sweets and light banter rather than cross blades," whispered the wavy-haired beauty, soothing down her dress. The autumn lantern that hung above the sky looked awesomely beautiful, as if it possessed a particular lustre that she had never noticed before. And the lake… it shimmered with a splendour that could not be described.

_It is as if I can never feel lonely again_…

"What did you say, Miss Flora?" asked Cynthia, nibbling at a piece of Zhou Tai's candy.

Flora started. "Oh… nothing important."

*

It felt rather heart-rending, returning home after the night had passed so quickly, like a blink on the horizon of eternal Heaven. They would see each other very soon, so their farewells were optimistic. Cynthia and Zhou Tai had returned to their inn while Flora and Zhao Yun withdrew to the barracks outside Chengdu. She had enjoyed his company… very much so, and her heart was tugging longingly as he stood outside her tent. "What a night," he quipped. "To think Master Zhou and Lady Cynthia would dine at my favourite teahouse, too. Surely, it was a stroke of good luck to meet with them again at the festival. I don't think I've spent this much since my brother's wedding.

"And they will be coming with us on the Southern Expedition, too." His eyes became thoughtful. "So it's true. That Wu and Shu will pour the power of the silver-eyed warriors together to bring down Luciela."

Flora glanced at him, before hastily looking away. "Yes," she agreed, clutching the scarf he had bought her. "But I…"

She had danced with him, and kissed him too. But did she feel so shy now? Why could she hardly speak?

_Hold me now. Hold me now_.

He smiled, dipping down and pressing himself gently on her lips. It was another tentative kiss, one that did not seek to impose upon her hospitality. "Thank you," he murmured, his hands finding her waist. They came together, and his voice grew quieter. "Thank you for teaching me so much. You have given me more than I could ever offer you today. I trust… you enjoyed it as much as I did?"

She felt her fingers pressing against his breastplate. "It was so much more. I was captivated beyond words. Thank you for taking me with you." She closed her eyes, leaning against his chest. "I wish to hesitate no longer. I don't want to hide from a man anymore. I wish to… hide within you."

_Hold my once-frozen heart, now that it is melting for you_.

"We have all the time in the world for more." He hugged her soft body. "I will always be here. As long as we're off-duty, I will be coming to you. Worry not."

"Yet even on the field of battlefield, I see you in my dreams," she mumbled.

He smiled. "Good night, Flora," he whispered, kissing her again. He reluctantly released her, and bowed before her one last time, before turning away to stroll back to his quarters in Liu Bei's residence.

She gazed at his retreating form wistfully.

_My first date…_

_My first date… with my Lord_.

Her heart was thumping loudly, and she could not sleep. She remained like that for the rest of the late night and early morning, unable to think of anything else except his smile, his strong hands, and his delicious lips.


	30. Chapter 29: The Tigress

**Chapter 29: The Tigress**

_Xuchang Throneroom_

"Shu and Wu have renewed their alliance against us," said Rafaela, kneeling before a grimacing Cao Cao. Flanked by Galatea, he listened with engrossed attention to the scarred woman's report of Zhuge Liang's recent movements. "The battle at Yi Ling doesn't seem to have dampened our enemies' desire to unite against you. Isley and Luciela orchestrated its true purpose… to dramatically weaken the two Kingdoms in preparation for some new attack. But even I am not sure of the exact nature of this plan. The advantage in this is that your military superiority has been amplified even further. On the other hand, you should also realize that the Abyssal Ones have begun to move in earnest. The scales of power seem set to tip in their favour… especially if they manage to destroy Wu and Shu before you can."

She looked him in the eye. "You should also be aware of the large force of Awakened Beings moving towards Chang'an. I believe this new army's objective is to threaten the very heartland of Wei by seizing the Central Plains. As Zhuge Liang also hopes to acquire Wu Zhang for expeditions to the north, the defence of this strategic location will be indispensable to the safety of Luoyang and Xuchang."

"Indeed. My supremacy will no longer be uncontested if the Central Plains fall under the hands of the enemy… whether they be of Shu, Wu or Isley's minions." Cao Cao nodded. "Your intelligence has been of imperative importance. I never expected that the war with the Awakened Beings would be a simple matter. I will meditate on how to deal with this invasion in due course." He waved his hand, and Rafaela rose to depart. "You may retire."

He did not look at Galatea, although she could tell he was thinking of something to say to her. "So. Shu, Wu, Isley – the entire world now stands against me." His demonic eyes burned. "I applaud them. But if they are not for me… then they are against me."

Galatea smiled, laying a gentle hand upon his caped shoulder. "But I have chosen to stand by you. Is that not enough?"

"They shall kneel before you," murmured Cao Cao protectively, his intense voice quiet. "Those fools will lay their arms at your feet – or be slain by my blade." His gloved fingers returned her touch. "Come. We shall move to crush the Awakened Beings at Chang'an. They will not stand a chance against our might!"

*****

After two days of hasty riding, the Wei Army had intercepted its foes and cornered them in the sacred ground of Chang'an, a city of unsurpassed prestige and influence in the Middle Kingdom.

The city had once been tainted by the presence of the traitor Dong Zhuo, who had relocated the capital to here from Luoyang after his defeat. Now, the filthy hooves and claws of slobbering, wild-maned beasts once again soiled it. These Awakened Beings towered over the spires of the ancient city, their claws and tentacles crushing into the stone and wood that held the megalopolis together. Within the city, Galatea fought desperately, her arms burning with exertion as she cut aside one Awakened Being, and another, and another. She tussled against them alongside several divisions of elite Wei Men-At-Arms, who wielded enormous greatswords of a similar size to her own Claymore. She had trained them specifically for a scenario such as this, and they had learned well. Even if they were to fall, Field Marshal Sima Yi would summon the Imperial Lancers at the rear lines, to strengthen the positions they had secured. For now, the Awakened Beings were on the disadvantage.

Nevertheless, there were still too many of them – at least, too many that congregated in one place. "Where do they get these numbers?" growled God-Eye, barely managing to roll away from a powerful swipe by an arachnid Awakened Being. _There must be some means through which huge numbers of them can arrive en masse into China_.

She leaped high into the air, glaring at a reptilian demon. She stabbed her sword into its skull, and it hissed as a Wei siege tower hurled a flaming boulder against its snout, crushing its skull inwards. She leaped off as it toppled to the ground, crushing itself against several ruined buildings.

_Until we find the source of this plague, we're only treating the symptoms_.

The vanguard was at last riding into the city, and the pandemonium intensified as three Awakened Beings moved to engage the Central Plains Guardians. Recruited from the Silk Road's trading routes, not all of the Guardians were of Han ethnicity. Some were even of albino complexion, their pale skin whiter still than even Galatea's. Still more had dark skin and wore unusual turbans around their heads; their faces largely hidden under swathes of elaborately arranged cloth. Cao Cao had told her that they were from Central Asia, from countries whose names were so long-winded that she'd already forgotten them. But their most fearsome attribute was their formidable tenacity, and their near-psychotic, trancelike temperament. Perhaps induced by drugs, intense meditation or hypnosis, they did not flinch even when a tentacle smashed them off their horses, nor did they scream in pain when the devilish claws pierced into their body. No, they continued fighting and struggling, their scimitars and curved polearms cutting into the Awakened Beings as effectively as at least a small team of silver-eyed Claymores. While dozens of them had already died, they had taken two of the monstrosities with them. That alone made their sacrifices worthy.

This was Wei's strength, Cao Cao's revolutionary philosophy… that all men of talent were worthy, regardless of their origin or of their standing.

Still, Galatea growled. The arachnid demon was beginning to annoy her. They were all beginning to annoy her. Her eyes flashing yellow for just one moment, she waved her hand almost dismissively, and it fell into several husks of warm flesh, violet gore spilling across the ground and seeping into the ancient drains that lined the streets. Sliding her sword back behind her, she slowly walked out of the city, passing by the troops who rushed in the opposite direction to secure the devastated city. She approached the rear advance guard that was waiting outside several yards beyond the fortifications. Cao Cao and Prince Cao Pi were amongst them, observing the battle attentively. Four hundred thousand of Wei's finest troops lay siege to the city, surrounding it and preventing any Awakened Being from escaping the wrath of the King. Those monsters would remember the sound of Wei's war boots unto death, even unto the afterlife… if there was such a thing.

Cao Cao's smile was pronounced as he observed his men advancing into the perimeters of Chang'an. "Well done, my tigress. The sight of your fighting form always inspires me."

"Indeed," agreed Cao Pi, his vampiric eyes flashing. "Keeping up with you will be a lot of fun."

"Your praise is expected and welcome," she said nonchalantly, striding up and standing beside him. "What secrets are you hiding for _this_ battle, Master?"

"You will soon see. Concerning these Awakened Beings… their numbers are growing abnormally. I cannot ignore the possibility that there might be a specific location from which the beasts are emerging. Isley's doing, perhaps?"

"I find myself agreeing with your hypothesis. Although we cannot be certain of anything just yet." She glanced back at the city rampart suspiciously, tightening her grip on the reins of Cao Cao's horse. "Master. I sense… an enormous Yoki. I don't know why it escaped my synchronization. It may be an unusually powerful Awakened Being." _I should have been able to detect it even if it was hiding it. If it can shroud itself even from me, then it must possess tremendous power_ –

Cao Cao dismounted. "Another stench of tainted _chi_?" Galatea nodded in foreboding. She stood in front of him instinctively, raising her sword.

"Tell your men to brace themselves," she said tersely.

Her warning could not have come earlier. Without warning, the entire city began to rumble, and a hundred tentacles shot into the sky, impaling an equivalent number of soldiers. Their blood showered onto shocked and panicking comrades as a tentacled platform slowly emerged from the ruins of Chang'an walls, towering several dozen feet in the air. On top of that grotesque platform from which emerged hundreds of revolting feelers was a striking, naked brunette, her eyes glinting infernally as she peered down upon the corpses of the Wei soldiers. Her curvaceous body encased the body of a wicked fiend, and the body that her human form reclined on revealed her true nature for all to see. "My, my, so many handsome young men to drink from and to feast on," she smiled, fiddling playfully with her nipples. "I must hold back and take my time."

"Another one of your feral friends?" asked Cao Cao icily.

Galatea did not reply. She looked up at the monster, doing her best to keep an impassive expression. _This is not good_, she thought in foreboding. _This can only be Agatha… Fresh Blood Agatha. Was it her power that drew so many of her kind here? No, that can't be. She must have exploited the same method as the others. Some spell? A magical object? Or was it some sort of mystical gateway_?

She could not dwell on her wild speculations as Agatha spoke again. "I have hidden in these lands for far too long. It's only natural that I long for the taste of human blood and flesh. Especially that handsome, regal man," she added, pointing at Cao Pi. A regiment of archers prepared to fire their arrows, but she yawned beguilingly, and several tentacles shot from her platform and smashed the projectiles aside. The cavalry advanced, but were scattered almost instantly as she swept them into the skies. Horses whinnied in dread and men shrieked as they were dashed against the rocky ground.

"Why are you in Chang'an?" questioned Galatea. She leaped upwards, her Yoki surging. "Was cowering in cities on the Continent not enough for you?"

"Why, I was enjoying my perpetual feast on human blood, of course," declared Agatha, her countless tentacles overpowering Galatea's Yoki persuasion and spearing her through. They bashed at her sadistically, almost breaking her limbs and ribs, and she fell back to the ground, gasping in trauma.

"Father! Let me teach this ingrate a lesson," offered Cao Pi, twirling his royal longsword, _Havoc_. "Kneel!" he growled, a bolt of hoarfrost shooting towards Agatha. Her eyes narrowed, and a multitude of appendages shot up before her, hardening into stiff, razor sharp poles. Cao Pi's icebolt fizzled uselessly against the wall of unnatural pikes.

"Son!" said Cao Cao, shaking his head. "It's useless. Your magick is not strong enough to defeat her yet."

"So… my little secret?" said the demon, spreading her hands and savouring another shower of blood that soaked her pale form. She had impaled another ten soldiers, and had lifted them above her crablike podium, determined to bleed them dry at her leisure. "It's the human bodies… such beauty, such delectable taste. I can't get enough."

Galatea attempted another charge, but Agatha's counterattack was too swift. Flung away, she landed, gritting her teeth. Blood poured from her shoulders. _We'll need reinforcements if we're going to stand a chance of defeating her_.

Cao Cao suddenly began to snicker quietly to himself, his arms by his side.

"Oh?" smiled Agatha sweetly. "What is so funny, handsome?"

"Ignorant shrew," he sneered contemptuously. "You have no idea, do you? You and your pitiful secrets, the secrets you hide within that fake body of yours. No. I have my own secret that I have been protecting. And this secret will end you before you cause me and this land any more nuisance."

"And what is that?" snapped Agatha indignantly. But she did not even have time to thrust her tentacles at him when two immensely powerful sources of Yoki abruptly radiated across Chang'an, encompassing the entirety of the rocky plains. The ground shook to its foundations. Galatea gasped, and Agatha suddenly looked fearful as Cao Cao quietly spoke four terrible words.

"Alicia. Beth. _Kill her_."

*

The small, frail-looking sisters were standing at the head of the army all this time, their petite bodies blocked from sight by hundreds of burly Men-At-Arms. But even they backed away as Beth wordlessly closed her eyes. She and her twin's black uniforms were totally different to that of the typical silver-eyed warrior, and were crucial to regulating the power that they shared. The Soul Link activated almost instantly, and Alicia stepped forward, her emotionless staring into those of an enraged but terrified Agatha. Her ebony suit contained her body and continued to enclose it as her form began to enlarge and mutate. Bladed appendages burst from her arms and settled into giant, scimitar-like weapons. Protective armour encircled and fused into her body as her blonde hair disappeared, giving way to a carapace of indestructible, human-controlled Awakened armour.

Shocked and bewildered, Galatea stared at Alicia and Beth. So this was the secret of the Organization, the covert weapon Cao Cao had obtained. But it was a terrible, horrific revelation. Even Rubel had admitted that they hid a dark secret within the mountains of Sutafu, and he had surely been referring to the Black Ones, those mindless soldiers whose individualities were stripped away by the Soul Link.

Why? Why had she not detected their Yoki? Why had her King not told her of their presence in China? Why had her Lord chosen to use these brainwashed girls… in exactly the same way the Organization would have done?

"I have, in the palm of my hand, the perfect soldier," he said suddenly, quietly. "Utterly obedient… unquestioning, and heedless of danger. This so-called Soul Link ensures that they possess nothing except their immense talent, the talent they were reared for… the talent to fight." His eyes glinted. "I have never seen such… beauty before."

"My Lord?" asked Galatea, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"It seems your Organization did achieve one thing. Despite these ladies being quite mindless, they are unspeakably potent, and extremely useful. I can now understand why Ermita admitted that you were not Number One, despite your considerable power."

"Do you understand the implications of what you're doing?" she asked him in astonishment, her voice rising. "You are using two young women who have lost the only thing that makes them human… their feelings, their heart. Didn't you claim that feelings were what made human life worthwhile?"

He stared at her, his demonic eyes suddenly flashing. "Sometimes… you cannot let your feelings imprison you."

To what depths had he sunk to win this war? "So. You kept this secret from me all this time," she said in despairing realization.

"Silence. Just watch," he smiled, his eyes rapt with fascination.

Her eyes a deathly white, Alicia lunged, her powerful, bestial legs propelling her towards Agatha, who attempted to a desperate defence. Her many tentacles were little use as Alicia cut them apart with little effort. The Awakened Claymore's angry claw sliced apart Agatha's naked body and her crab platform. She smoothly slinked away, ribbons of her flesh falling aside._ I can defeat her if I don't let her cut into my true body_.

Yet within seconds, the Dark One was slashing away madly at the folding shells, hewing apart her fake bodies one by one, until the core of the demon's life was revealed underneath the collapsed shell. She had been too swift, far too swift. "This… this had got to be some sick joke," gritted a vulnerable Agatha, turning to flee. "How… how could she destroy my fake bodies so easily?!" she screamed. She tried thrusting her remaining appendages at Alicia, in an attempt to crush her from behind. But Alicia's reflexes were exceptional, and she effortlessly evaded them. Agatha attempted to attack Beth, who was surrounded by a circle of elite soldiers, but Alicia would have none of it, and promptly sliced the towering demon in half, exposing yet more of her body shells.

"She cannot hide any longer," thundered Cao Cao. "Finish her."

Galatea could believe neither her eyes nor her ears. "Why … why are you using these poor women to fight?" she asked again, trembling, as if unable to accept his honest answer. It was as if her strength of character had become irrelevant.

"_I have chosen to stand by you. Is that not enough_?"

_Apparently not. It's not enough for you. I'm not enough for you_.

Alicia was an elemental force, propelling herself with phenomenal speed towards Agatha. With one slash of her right blade, the last and true body of Agatha was severed at the waist, and as she screamed her last moments, the Dark One completed the deed by dividing her into several more pieces, drinking in the blood that Agatha herself had so fetishized. She could not even enjoy the liberty of dying with her eyes closed. The face the Awakened Claymore remained expressionless as she spun her blades, eviscerating Agatha's remains until nothing save pulp remained.

As the Wei troops cheered, Beth opened her eyes, trembling and panting. The Soul Link was a strenuous connection to maintain, and Cao Cao understood that. He smiled in approval as Alicia began to slowly shrink, her Awakened form reverting to the form of a shaking young girl with little personality. He waved his hand outwards. "Well fought! The Awakened Beings were nothing to fear, and with the Black Ones, we cannot lose to any filthy demon! Let us return to Luoyang to recuperate, and celebrate our victory."

Galatea stared at her Lord in profound displeasure and frustration. Even if the Black Ones were the most powerful Claymores of their generation, the Organization did not deserve them. They should never have been abused so. Why was the King capable of such deeds? And why… why was he attempting to replace her? Fuming, she did not mince her words as turned to glare at him, aggravated by that self-satisfied, arrogant smirk of his. "Mengde," she reproached, addressing him by his courtesy name for the first time. "How _dare_ you exploit these girls for our military agenda? They should be in a ward, not on the battlefield."

"They are Wei's future." Cao Cao's stern face maintained its composure, although he began to avoid her eyes. "Had I not prepared for their strength in this battle, Agatha would have surely outmatched us. You know that better than most. As you have witnessed personally, such power could not be disclosed until the time for battle came. That is the art of war."

"If you do not regret this, you are no better than the Organization. How could you have kept this a secret from me?" she insisted, her voice angrier than he had ever remembered.

"This was a highly secretive operation," he admitted, slightly taken aback by her aggression. "I did not want anyone to know of the Black Ones for many reasons. But now we can be confident in their strength to fight on the frontlines."

"You haven't explained why you didn't want _me_ to know. Is it because you already knew you were doing something unforgivable?"

Cao Cao glared at her, his eyes burning. "And is it my concern if the Black Ones are the innocent little flowers that you make them out to be? What would be the use in telling you? You'd merely react with the same girlish frenzy as you are suffering from now."

"So all those promises of your honesty and of being true to me were a shameless lie," she seethed, her silver eyes glaring into his chestnut irises.

"Foolish lass. You are not much different from those you are denouncing," he snidely mocked, although his voice had wavered slightly. "We've won a great victory. You should be grateful. We're one step from creating the world I have planned for you."

"You wanted to create a new world for me, but if it's going to be of this callous, cynical design, then I want out."

He sneered. "Don't be an idiot, woman – "

_Thwack_.

Galatea's enraged slap clouted into his face, and his dark eyes widened as he reeled at her hysterical force. The prickly throbbing spread rapidly across his cheek, like a scorching star, and he stared at her in disbelief as she breathed heavily, her eyes shining with angry tears. Cries of outrage shot into the air as the troops glared at the bodyguard who had slapped the Imperial Chancellor. "I believed in you," whispered Galatea, staring at Cao Cao, completely oblivious to the soldiers' murderous stares. "I believed that you would be above what amounts to little more than abuse. Even you, you with all your cruelty, your ambition… how could you lie to me, Mengde?"

No one had ever spoken to him thus. Ever. He attempted to calm her, to soothe her infuriation. "Galatea – "

Further incensed by his backtalk, she slapped her King again, silencing him once more. Her biting words of reproach were final, absolute, and unrelenting.

"I hope you enjoy making love to your cushion tonight."

He stared at her, dumbstruck, as she turned on her heel and stalked away. She did not look back. She pushed her way past the silent, dark-faced soldiers around him, their almond eyes glaring at the blonde foreigner who had dared to insult and manhandle their King. Some of them were muttering in bewilderment, and they unsheathed their swords, awaiting his orders to behead her on the spot. But he waved them away absently, barely able to come to terms with what she had done. His gloved hand rubbed his cheek dazedly, unable to soothe away the sharp sting of her elegant palm, the fingers that usually held him so tenderly, so fondly.

He did not feel angry at all. Instead, a strange emotion, a rare sentiment that he had not felt for a long time – guilt – began to gradually swirl within his heart. Her distress had cut into his core, despite his utter certainty of the virtue in having accepted the services of the Black Ones.

"Father," observed Cao Pi dryly. "It seems that your carelessness has unlocked the tigress's cage."

Cao Cao nodded thoughtfully, his heart already aching. "My… carelessness?"

_My tigress… have I truly wronged you_?


	31. Chapter 30: Rekindled

**Chapter 30: Rekindled**

_Luoyang. Imperial Capital of China and sovereign Wei territory_

To Cao Cao's amusement, Galatea did not make good on her promise to leave his bed cold and empty. She had fled back to his chambers, drawing the drapes together and burying her face into the blankets and cushions like a spoilt princess. If she despised him so, she had a funny way of showing it. Perhaps she had grown accustomed to his company after almost two years of love. But he did not dare laugh at her. It was late, and she deserved time to herself. He would join her later.

Just before he did, however, he partook in some alcohol, sipping at his goblet despondently on the pavilion, his tongue unable to savour the fine taste of the wine. The black-suited twins stood behind him wordlessly, flanking him protectively as he stared out at the moon. "You did well," he murmured, downing his drink. "But I'm afraid I may have made a mistake by revealing you to my lover so soon. "

Beth looked at him, utterly silent.

His eyes narrowed. "Say something, girls."

"Our Lord," they responded immediately, in perfect synchronization.

"That's not what I wanted," he sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. A rare loneliness tugged at his heart again. "Perhaps I've forgotten the beauty of the human will." He glanced at Alicia again. "What makes you laugh, I wonder?" he muttered. "What dreams do you nurture? Do you fantasize of dancing to the melody of flutes and fiddles? Do you prefer the taste of dumplings, or watermelon? Have you fallen in love? Perhaps with a man from the Continent?"

Alicia and Beth blinked at him obediently, but their eyes shone with tame cluelessness. They wanted very much to serve their Lord, but his words were incomprehensible to them. "Our targets are aligned with that of our Master's," said Beth mechanically. "What Master desires, we give. What Master wants done, we do it."

"But what of your own hopes?" demanded Cao Cao, sweeping out a gloved hand. "Do you want authority? Companionship? Men? I can give you all these things and more. Yet you have no will, and no desire to exercise any of it. Was this the full extent of the price you were forced to pay for the Soul Link?"

A moment of silence fell upon them. And then, Alicia responded. "We do not know, Imperial Chancellor," she said honestly.

"… I see."

Suddenly, Cao Cao realized that he pitied them. Perhaps it was only because they served him so selflessly, but deep within, he felt an almost fatherly affection for these twins who knew nothing more than the Soul Link and how to slaughter Awakened Beings. "You'd best retire," he commanded, his voice unconsciously softening. "Rest well. And when you arise tomorrow, eat well. I will summon you for battle only when required. I do not think it prudent to hurl you two into war unnecessarily."

Alicia and Beth saluted. "Our Lord."

He smiled to himself. _If they can do nothing but obey, the least I could do is have them reveal more of themselves to me…_

_That they may shine with a more human glory, beyond mere power_…

*

After dismissing the Black Ones and finishing three urns of wine, he returned to his chambers, doing his best not to let anyone see him tottering. Galatea had fallen asleep on his bed, crossly, as if to refuse him her attention, and to deny him the pleasure of holding her. He sighed, changing into his white nightclothes and sitting beside her prone body, his hands tentatively stroking at her long, fair tresses. Perhaps there remained a hint of slight jealousy. There lingered a sentiment that he had betrayed her by refusing to unburden his heart, by using _them_ rather than _her_. If he only he had shared his confidence with her before he recruited the Black Ones! Truly, his faith was worthless.

As he caressed her, she suddenly turned on her back to face him, her eyes opening. Angelic eyes met demonic ones. She had known of his presence all along. Why did she not say? Ah, but of course. She was still unhappy with him.

"You cannot sleep," he offered quietly, hoping to melt the ice between them.

"No. I cannot," she admitted grudgingly, her moping glower more excruciating than even the sharpest sword.

He did his best to smile rather than sneer. "It seems I did not… meet your expectations as a King, and as a lover. You must disapprove of something beyond military success. I failed to see the logic in that. For that… " He swallowed with difficulty, as if consuming bitter medicine. "I am sorry."

_I have not uttered those words in a long, long time_.

"Apology," she mumbled, gazing up at him. "A regretful acknowledgement of an offense or failure." She smiled bitterly. "I would have thought that you were above admissions of guilt."

"But I, too, am a human being. I grieve for all the wasted lives… the lives that were entrusted to me. I feel their memory on my shoulders, far heavier than any armour. It is as difficult to bear as your fury, tigress.

His face suddenly became pensive. "This feels similar… to the other quarrels we suffered from. Do you remember that time… before our first confessions of love? I attempted to send you to He Fei, and incurred your wrath. I bedded you for the first time, shortly afterwards." He smiled bitterly, his hand finding hers. "And then… in the name of victory, I crushed your former comrades at the Battle of Hanzhong. I froze them into near-oblivion. I have not forgotten the pain I felt in your heart that day."

"Neither have I," she replied, reluctantly allowing him to hold her. "I cannot forget. Not when it was my beloved who committed such deeds."

"You must be troubled by my apparent lack of a conscience. But I do possess one, difficult as it is to believe… my tigress, I owe you an explanation. When I was presented with the Black Ones, I seized upon the Organization's crumbling infrastructure to extort them into oblivion… to obtain all the fruits of their research, and have my alchemists, advisors and strategists develop our own strategy of silver-eyed warrior combat. Surely, even you agree that this was what those ingrate men deserved?"

"I can't say I disagree," she murmured.

"Now of course, I need Alicia and Beth. There is no path around this reality. They will be pivotal to ending the war against the Awakened Beings." He lowered himself to kiss her forehead. "But if you wish for anything else, I can grant it to you… anything at all. I will even accept punishment… provided it is you who metes it out. What would you like? Tell me. Let your imagination run wild. I am the King. I can do anything."

She stared at him. His enthusiasm to use two mindless and dependent women for his military ends had certainly served as a root cause of her disappointment, but there was an even simpler reason for the hurt and ire within her. Her grip on his hand tightened as she answered him. "Am I not your favourite, Imperial Chancellor? You once asked me to remember that one simple fact. And I have obeyed that order, all this time. In return… I would ask you to remember that I _am_ your favourite. "

He nodded fervently in agreement, but she was not finished. She spoke again, whispering into his ear. "More for your own sake… I wish that you do not leave me to become a monster."

"A monster?"

She nodded. "I don't want to lose you to your ambition. Alicia and Beth are human beings, too. Will I ever be able to recognize you; should you turn into an abusive tyrant far worse than any Abyssal One? That is why I ask you to let me be your anchor. To stay with me, as a human, through your own free will. Through the devotion that you have promised me."

Touched beyond words, he embraced his bodyguard. "You were angry because you worried that I may become more monster than man? Then can you still love me, even if you see something monstrous in my soul?" he asked quietly. "I am the Hero of Chaos, an agent of endless change. But even I… may not be capable of changing overnight."

Having witnessed his sincere contrition, it felt as if a dead weight had been lifted away. "I can't stop loving you," she answered, her fingernails digging into his back. She nibbled at his neck, the vulnerability in her voice palpable. "I don't want to stop loving you. Which is why want you to hide nothing from me. If you can do just this… I can continue loving you as a hero, rather than as a monster."

Cao Cao stared at her silver eyes reverently as he pulled back and began to slip off her nightdress. To his surprise, she did not resist. "You are such a noble, intelligent, exquisite beauty," he said in wonder. "Would that I had never offended you."

"And you… are a cruel man…" she sighed, her usual temperament returning at last. She slipped out of her transparent nightgown completely, helping him to strip her naked. She arched her back, offering herself to him in a gesture of forgiveness.

"Mengde," she whispered, "Do we understand each other now?"

He sighed in awe. She may have let go of her disappointment for the time being, but his guilt was still not assuaged. How could he make amends? How could he ask for forgiveness in the face of such generosity? He did not know. For now, all he could do was to match her generosity. He gathered her in his arms, breathing heavily in repentance. "Utterly," he whispered, lowering his head to kiss her breasts tenderly. "Everything you have demanded of me up till now, I gladly promise to fulfil."

The cushions lay forgotten. He could see nothing, touch nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing, and kiss nothing except her. He marvelled at these ample, rounded, perfectly proportioned nipples, these glimpses to Heaven that she bared for him so munificently. He felt her hand taking the back of his head, pressing him against her, urging him to kiss her more, to enjoy her more. He stroked at her harder, more ardently, eliciting a trembling sigh from the woman who claimed to have spurned him. How lucky he was, that her compassion surpassed her severity! His hands came together with hers, and together, they began to dance their favourite dance. Tonight was their night… no, her night. "I will say this as many times as you wish… I am sorry, Galatea," he moaned, kissing every inch of her… every inch of that soft, elegant body.

Her suppressed thirst began to match his. "All is forgiven. Say no more."

He scrabbled at her, his lean but powerful arms wrapped tightly around her waist, refusing to release her. For he loved her more than China itself, and the voice of the beneficent Yellow River, the cradle of his people, sighed for her happiness. As she sighed, the Kingdom breathed with her. He felt their union grow closer than ever before, and he felt his gratitude warming his very heart as he kneeled before her lying, moaning form, fulfilling his promises with nothing more than the skill of his body. He slowly lowered his head to nestle in between her soft, long legs. And he began to thrill her, his tongue working miracles of pleasure as she gasped, "You weaken me, damn you." She squirmed, crying out as her hips convulsed. "You're the cruellest man I've ever suffered to love!" He silenced her by burying his mouth into her womanhood, drawing out a prolonged intake of breath from his bodyguard. She was delicious, delectable. He wanted to devour her, and she desired the same, her impatient body easing itself into fastidious, demanding positions that were a feast for his eyes. Licking his lips, he came forward and took everything she had, possessing it like it was the most precious treasure in the entire world.

"Come."

He seized her powerless form while it was still reeling from his foreplay. Without warning, he took her waist and turned her over on all fours, entering her from behind. How typical of him, yet he never failed to surprise her. He loved raising the stakes spectacularly. She swore almost imperiously, like a princess stunned and pleased by the audacity of her lover. He did not care for propriety; his fiery member treated her derrière with the same severe lust as her moist, drenched gate… the gate that led to their final union. A slight burst of pain prompted her to whimper in slight fear, but he quickly reassured her to return to her submissiveness, bringing nothing but warm gratification as he tore through that threshold. His cunnilingus had all but reduced her to a willing, elated prisoner, and his thrusting, no matter how violent, how vigorous, felt like the searing arrow of a cherubim's bow. He was stunning, amazing, but most gratifyingly, omnipresent. She buckled, her body barely able to support the twofold passion that he offered. But she held on, she clutched the bed, clenching her teeth desperately so as to quieten her moaning. It was not that her will had become irrelevant… no. It had merely become aligned with his.

Utterly. Absolutely.

"Mengde," she cried, looking back, her lips opening frantically for him, desperate to have him inside her, desperate to embrace him to with every fibre in her. The superb satisfaction was baking, scorching, yet agonizing – but it only seared her desire for him into her psyche all the more. Her toes curled while he caught her hands in his grip and her mouth in his lips. He continued to move within her back passage even as cupped her face close, muffling her mewls and her loudening screams with his lips, his tongue, and his hands. He growled in tender reverence, in a protective desire that she found quite moving. Such was the pleasure that she did not mind when the King almost sadistically forced his fingers into her open, salivating mouth. To her shock, a tear leaked out of her silver eye and trickled down her face as she obediently sucked on his fingers. Having felt them pushed against the moist walls of her orifice, she knew not what else he desired. She let out a stifled moan, her voice muffled by his hand. He had moved out of her derrière and returned his attention to her womanhood. She was paralyzed with the unbearable pleasure once again.

_You… are hero… _and_ monster_…

"Do you hate me for doing this to you?" he murmured.

"Mmm… mmmph." She slowly shook her head with difficulty, her heavy panting and whimpering arousing him to near-insanity. On her part, an exhilarating, private, welcome humiliation permeated her as she continued to gulp at his fingers, unable to speak coherently as he stared at her, his demonic eyes glinting with a haunting, sexual devilry. _Why… why is this happening to me_? she thought madly to herself. _Does he enjoy seeing me like this? To see me trembling like this, to see this side that I fear for others to see_? She had lost control, lost control of her body, her senses. She closed her eyes in frenetic pleasure as she felt his fingers withdraw from her mouth, stroking past her dripping, sore lips and tongue. Now soaked with her saliva, they were pulling at her fair hair, drawing her head back while he proceeded even deeper into her passages. And she did not want to stop him; the delight was too… paralysing.

None of her training could stop him, this tidal wave of craving that smashed into them both as he suddenly turned her onto her back and straddled her, his grasp inexorable. "You're crying," he whispered, looking down at her. His hand moved to brush aside the teardrop on her perfect cheek. "Did I hurt you when I…"

She clenched her teeth, enfolding herself around him tighter. No. She would not sniffle. She would take it all; take all of her Lord with nothing except praise. It was what would do him honour. "You have conquered me, yes. You have reminded me… of whom I must devote my life to. But no, you are not hurting me. Not anymore." Her intense gaze almost struck him senseless. Her right hand clutched at his shoulder, and her left palm at the bedsheets as he buried himself within her deeper, into the unfathomable depths of her being. He had lost himself in her, and that was her supreme victory.

No. Not yet. A man of his power, of his calibre… he had even more to offer. And he… he snarled in primal astonishment. Was there no end to the wonders Galatea offered? She was an enchantress, like the songstresses of legend, of ancient, primeval history. This woman that had dared to manhandle him despite her charge as his elite guardian… that had dared to slap him… it felt intoxicating, this revenge of love, this revenge of passionate penetration that he brought into her womanhood, and elsewhere too. It was irresistible, and that was what she wanted above all. No longer did she see a potential tyrant or a monster, as he thrust harder and faster. She only saw Mengde; her Mengde had returned to her that night. She parted her flushed lips, the pleasure too much to bear as he continued to thrust against her, his hands gripping her waist forcefully. She felt her muscles contracting, relaxing, then contracting again. She was coming, coming to him, and nothing could hinder her. "My… Lord…"

He felt himself unable to resist any longer, either. He expected nothing less from a lady like her. He stroked back her hair as she reached up. They kissed again, to seal their love and mend their wounds forever. He smiled as her eyes rolled back in awed, raw, sexual wonder. "You have no idea how deeply I adore you," he grinned.

The totality of his words, his touch, and his kindness had seduced her. He had convinced her – yet again – of his sincerity, and that excited her beyond even his skill in cunnilingus, his member's daring, or his artful, teasing hands. She cried out in warning. _Come with me. Hurry_. One last shared howl of primal pleasure, and their embrace tightened even further, as if to relent one mote would send them careening out of bed. Her climax was explosive, and he accompanied her in her joy, clinging to her firmly as she jerked upwards, screaming the pinnacle of her excitement one final time. And as her womanhood and body convulsed and quivered like a possessed woman experiencing beatitude, he shot forth his soul into her, his essence reuniting with her welcoming spirit. He suffused her self with his self. They arrived together in orgasm, their thrashing buckling the royal bed and tearing aside the curtains that veiled their sweating, entwined bodies.

"Yes, my Lord. Oh, yes."

Her arms found him triumphantly, and in gratitude, he clasped her cosily and invincibly, silently swearing to protect her magnificent life over his own Kingdom. He did not pull himself out of her womanhood. He smelt of sandalwood, and she wanted to keep the fragrance of his power within her for… even forever, if it was possible. But he was not miserly in his admiration, either. "Your prowess… the extent of your forgiving, loving heart… it has left me speechless," he said quietly.

Galatea paused, her hands stroking his face in contemplative devotion. "I… I've never exchanged so many words of love with a man before," she purred, staring up at him. "It feels strangely… different. Somewhat embarrassing, or sentimental."

"Better that than a cold sheet of ice between us, yes?" smirked Cao Cao, drawing down and kissing her again. He squeezed her amusingly. "This is a common technique in poetry. The creative use of language to articulate something one cannot express in merely conventional words…"

"Shut up and kiss me." She had not released his body from the arms and legs she had wrapped around him. Imprisoned by her affection, he surrendered, bowing back down to meet her lips. They remained locked in embrace, just like that, for the remainder of the late night. They did not separate from each other. Even a few hours apart had already proved to be too much, too painful. Blissful contentment had descended on the couple.

They pined for nothing else.

Though it had been momentarily torn earlier, the bond between Galatea and the King of Wei was now indestructible.

Now, they were truly invincible.


	32. Chapter 31: Heavenly Dance

**Chapter 31: Heavenly Dance**

The relationship between Galatea and Cao Cao was divinely erotic, or sensually sacred. For two years they had lived a curious but absolutely fulfilling life together, and it was only now, after she had wished him a good night, that he remembered the gift that was her love. So he could not sleep. He did not enjoy slumber, not when he had the chance to observe her, to sense the desire well up within him even after expending all of it at her hands. It had been a long time since he had apologized so sincerely, even after the Battle of Hanzhong. It had also been a long time since she relieved herself of despondent sentiments. It was cathartic for both of them: the incensed words and insults they exchanged, the slaps and the rough, angry sex. And being permitted to finally hold her willing body in his arms as she slept… it felt superb, simply remarkable. For now, all was right with the world once again, as she slumbered on his bed, and as he watched over her sweet person.

She was a mischievous creature, a woman who enjoyed experimenting with what her sexuality was capable of. He hoped he had not gone too far tonight. It admittedly felt good, to share everything with her once again, as they had done ever since their first act of love. Some of his concubines might have complained of abuse or excessive humiliation. Not that he would care. They were like ugly stones compared to Galatea. She was the only woman he would ever listen to.

He stopped himself. She was _one_ of the _two_ women he would ever listen to.

His silent question was pensive and lonesome._ Where might she be now? It has been almost ten years, and ten years before that. Perhaps a part of me still yearns for her company. Her face is engraved into the memories of my youth, after all_.

His mind had rarely experienced such lucid clarity, and as if to answer him, curtains suddenly billowed from an unusual gust of wind, and the chimes tinkled. His gaze left Galatea and he looked out, his eyebrow rising. The night had suddenly become blustery. Certainly it wasn't merely caused by atmospheric conditions, for it had been a quiet autumn night thus far. He squinted; his eyesight required some time to adjust to the gentle beam of light beyond the balcony.

A feminine figure was standing outside. She emitted a strange light, as if it came from her very body rather than from the brilliance of the beaming moon. Anybody else would have screamed for his guards, to strike down this supernatural apparition that had revealed its presence without even announcing itself. But Cao Cao merely smiled broadly.

It could only be _her_. What a fortunate coincidence. He had longed to see her again; her absence had weighed heavily on his mind. But he would die before he would let her know that.

He pressed himself up from bed and brushed back his dark hair. He forced himself away from Galatea and stumbled out of bed, slipping on his bedside shoes. He slowly made his way to the newcomer on the balcony, stepping onto the cold stone floor. He pulled close the drapes for Galatea's comfort, so as to not disturb her sleep. "Well, well. You do look like you had a wild time with her," came a gentle, melodious, but somewhat severe and biting voice. "Did you ever fantasize about forcing yourself into my mouth, too?"

"My fantasy – or yours?" he retorted hazily, adjusting his dishevelled lapel. "Rather strange of you to visit at this time, don't you think?"

An ethereal woman of celestial beauty was standing before him, shining with a glorious, holy radiance. A sacrosanct nimbus emanated around her, and a golden sun-halo hovered above her ornate, jewelled headdress. Her flowing, elaborately ponytailed, snow-white hair lent her an air of authority, whilst her perfect, smooth face, with pouting lips and large, golden eyes, was infinitely seductive yet infinitely regal. Her figure was no less breathtaking, no less awesome, no less inspiring. Her tight, patterned top exposed her pearly-pale midsection and her back, as if she was offering herself in sensual surrender. A lustrous diadem of the Supreme Ultimate, which also held together her raised, jade-gold collar, glimmered just above her ample breasts, which were hugged by a brassiere of diamonds and lapis lazuli. Fastened beneath her navel was a lavish heraldic coat. White and black stockings enfolded her shapely legs, decorated with symbols of the _I Ching_. Draping down her thighs was a long, green and ebony overskirt, shimmering with motifs of the cosmos.

Any mortal man would have instantly died upon looking at her splendid countenance. But Cao Cao was no ordinary mortal. In a move that would have stunned the world, he slowly went on one knee before her. "Well?" he prompted, trying to hide the relief and concern in his voice. "What business does the Goddess of Creation have with this humble servant of the Han?"

So she had not forgotten him.

"You are anything but humble, and anything but a servant," she smirked. "I know you better than you know yourself, after all." Her elegant, pearly-gloved hand moved to stroke his black hair. "You look weary, lad."

"You have no idea, Nu Wa," muttered the Imperial Chancellor, closing his eyes. "I must admit that it hurts even me, to love a woman. Could it be that my pain is similar to the reason why you no longer enjoy the company of mortals?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said, withdrawing her fingers. An inch taller than her, he rose from his kneeling position to meet her gaze. "I moulded sentients in a fit of loneliness, only to discover that so many of them weren't even worth my time." Her eyes clouded over. "They wound too easily. They die too easily. They break hearts too easily. I, the feminine embodiment of Heaven, had created Hell along with mortal life. Not that I regret it," she added, suddenly grinning at him. "After all, mortals can change, and grow into something stronger. I'm looking at an exemplar of that truth now. You were once a snivelling little babe crying for milk. And now you've changed into something quite astonishing for a human being."

"Only you would say that, Elder Sister," smirked Cao Cao. "Only your divinity never changes."

She turned away, golden eyes shining. "So, you still have that childish pet name for me.

"On the matter of the Awakened Beings, boy," she suddenly said, her voice businesslike as she leaned her forearms on the cool balustrade. "I do not wish to interfere in the affairs of human Kingdoms unless absolutely necessary. But you should know that my omniscience _has_ witnessed the power of this so-called Priscilla first-hand. For creatures of your level, she would indeed be hard to deal with."

"And why are there so many of them?" muttered Cao Cao. "From whence do they come?"

"A portal," she replied nonchalantly. "There is a portal, hidden deep within the bowels of the legendary Mogao Caves, that vomits out legions of these beasts. It is what is causing the planar rift between China and this so-called Continent. It has allowed for the physical presence of the latter's denizens to roam our lands. You may well have an idea of who the culprit is behind this… foreign device. I wish to entrust you with destroying this portal, preferably alongside the armies of Shu and Wu once you settle out this silly civil war. You'll need all the strength, all the allies you can muster. Not that you'll ever admit that."

"A portal," he said suspiciously. "Hidden from our sight for this long? Just how seriously do you want me to take this?"

She shot him a curious look. "You've been slacking off on your training, haven't you?"

"Excuse me?"

She smirked. "Tonight's a good night, young one. Get changed. Let's have a spar together."

*

_Palace Courtyard_

Oh, did this bring back memories.

Of course, there was no possible, logical way he could defeat Nu Wa. She would tease him as she had done in his teenage days, playing with his desperation, his naïve desire to impress her. The result would always be the same. She did not even conjure a weapon to use tonight. She simply stood before him, watching amusedly as he raised the Sword of Heaven. "It has been… almost ten years since I gave you that blade, hasn't it?" she murmured. "Such fun we shared. How I enjoyed watching you try to beat me. I sometimes think that it was that desire alone that compelled me to play with you." She snapped out of her reminiscence as Cao Cao charged and slashed downwards at her. A powerful, radiant forcefield materialized around her and flung him back several yards. He sprawled along the ground painfully even as she remained perfectly still. "But you haven't changed much, have you? Priscilla has massacred so many of my sons, and her followers take wanton pleasure in raping and eating my daughters. China buckles against such havoc. Yet here you are, still trying to trample Wu and Shu under your feet. Megalomania flows through your very blood, doesn't it?"

He struggled up, leaning on the Sword of Heaven for support. Even a miniscule portion of her mere attention bore the power of a cosmic supernova. "Ah… Shu. Either way, I would have thought you preferred to commune with Zhuge Liang. He is the true mystic, not like me. You did grant him that prayer, did you not? That southeastern wind at Chi Bi…" he smiled bitterly. "Why, Nu Wa? Why did you decide against supporting me then? Where was your support, the support that you had given me when I was younger? Thanks to you, the reunification of this nation was delayed, and how much longer it must remain so, I cannot know."

"Humanity schemes, I decide," she said crossly, raising a finger like she was reprimanding a naughty boy. A forcefield sphere manifested from the aether again, and he flew back once more, his back smashing against the pillar of a pagoda. He was panting already, and Nu Wa wasn't even trying. "Where were you, boy, when I gave your ancestors form and breathed life into their empty husks? Where were you when I mended the firmament and saved the world from the Flood of Ages? If you wish to challenge Providence, you challenge me."

He had struck a divine nerve. "My apologies… Elder Sister," he said woozily, tottering to his feet. "I have spoken out of line."

"I forgive you," replied Nu Wa quietly, as he attempted one final attack, the icestorm blizzard from his blade dissipating uselessly against her invulnerable body. Another rip in the dimensional fabric, and Cao Cao felt his body flung aside like a rag doll. "I confess that I enjoy your insolence," she continued. "I am… pleased by your arrogance. It reminds me of myself. It is reminiscent of the days when you were only a youngster. Your childhood was a lonely one, and I was your only friend."

He nodded dryly, standing again unsteadily, his body shaking from the exertion. He could do no more. Sparring against a goddess had taken its toll. He was trembling, drenched in sweat, and he could not even advance. It was as if she had paralysed him. With a smooth twist, she easily disengaged his hand from his sword, and as it clanged to the ground, she casually flicked her gloved finger into his stomach. Her gentle tap packed the equivalent force of a comet from the heavens, and he felt his innards curl in trauma as they directly absorbed the impact of a shooting star. He gasped, and he dropped to one knee, panting desperately for the little breath that his collapsed lungs allowed. He slumped powerlessly before her, as he had done so often in his childhood, his sputum spattering her slender legs. "Well, well. I'm surprised you could withstand that, boy," she smirked, licking her lips. "I take back what I said about you slacking off from training."

Exhausted and trounced, he closed his eyes resignation. Nu Wa observed his pathetic form for several seconds, before relenting, her eyes shining. She pulled him closer against her thigh, her hands cradling his head tenderly. "Not so tough now, are you?" she murmured, stroking his hair. "I always enjoyed reminding you of how vulnerable you really are. You're just a human. Don't get yourself killed by someone you don't like."

"I have missed you, Nu Wa," he confessed softly, sighing in bliss as she nestled his face in her hands. There was no reason to hide anything from her anymore. "You have taken too long to return."

She nodded, staring out at the moon. "It is good to see you again, Mengde. But now you have _her_. She has taken over your heart completely. The change she has brought within you, no matter how little, is evident."

"I cannot deny that one iota."

Nu Wa smiled down sadly. "You no longer need me, do you?"

"As King of Wei, I forbid you from spouting such absurdity. If you were watching over me all this time, the least you could do was to drop by for a visit. Ten years give you no excuse, Elder Sister," he finished almost angrily, his sarcastic voice unable to mask his frustration.

She sighed as she helped him up, delicately and tenderly. He was still slightly shaky on his feet, but he had largely recovered thanks to the healing aura that she emitted from her body. She reached up and wiped his face dry, smoothing down his ruffled mantle and collar. "I'm sorry, kid." She smiled remorsefully at him and he nodded in recognition, the comfortable silence between them saying more about their reunion than any words they could exchange.

"When you were a teenager, it was amusing listening to you practicing your little speeches and your oratories, and watching you commanding all those battles by your seniors' side. Who knew you would eventually surpass them all?"

"This is embarrassing, Elder Sister," he chastised, unable to mask his grin from the fond memories of her presence in his life. "Do not remind me of my adolescent immaturity. Although I cannot forget the happiness that you blessed me with, for it was the only true contentment I ever enjoyed in my youth."

"See… I don't know why I'm here seeking your company, Mengde. You are right; it has been more than a decade, and for a human it must feel awkward to speak to somebody after such a time span. I've forgotten that. Yet I cannot help but worry for the future of this universe, now that the rift between the Isles and China cannot be mended. In just a few years, all Creation may be undone. But I believe there are many heroes capable of restoring peace to my world. You are one of them, perhaps the one with the most promise. That is why I've come so unexpectedly." she looked at him guiltily. "I have indulged in my children's fickle nature once again."

"Humanity's capricious spirit… is it?" murmured Cao Cao, looking at the goddess fondly. "Mortality is what gives us dignity, my dear. We all wish to live a long life, and to live with the dignity of a king. We hope to fill our bellies with warm food, and to write poetry in celebration and mourning… to die in the arms of our beloved. If we can attain this, we'll have achieved something even you cannot."

She sighed, her eyes shining with reluctant affection. "And this foolishness is why… mortals grow old and fade away."

"I would not suffer to attain immortality," he replied gently, "having so much to lose as my pride."

She drew even closer to him, mildly impressed by his words. "I believe in what you are trying to create, little brother. Please remember that. But how successful you've been so far, I'm not entirely sure."

He glanced at the Sword of Heaven, lying pitifully on the cold ground. "How successful… I have been?"

"All I ask is that you don't lose sight of this conqueror's path that you walk. Remain a man, a human being. Do not turn into a monster, as _she_ feared you would today," she added, looking up at the palace, up to Cao Cao's room. "Surely she must feel the same way as I do, after knowing you for all this time?"

"Must you remind me of the shame that I tasted today?" muttered Cao Cao. "The taste of Galatea's anger, of her slap against my face." He gestured outwards to the night sky, to the spires of Luoyang. "But there's no helping it, is there? Your advice is, of course, the preeminent counsel to follow. Still, I will subjugate Shu and Wu first, before amassing an invincible army to march on the Mogao Caves. We will seal away the portal once All Under Heaven are brought together." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Satisfied?"

"Suit yourself," sniffed Nu Wa, turning away. "Then it's settled. You can count on me to watch from the sidelines… unless things really do get out of hand. I still do not wish to violate the cosmic order that my brother and I established." Her hand caressed his chin. "If you insist on changing the world, then change it for the better… after all, I created it. Anything less, and I'll be angry, and you're going to get a spanking."

"But you are charming when you are annoyed," he smirked. "Even if your displeasure is tantamount to doomsday."

"Oh, be silent… you naughty boy."

They exchanged a chaste embrace. Human lips met those of a goddess, and she held him close in response, suffusing him with her light. His dark silhouette shone, and it was as if she had bathed him with Heaven's radiance.

After several moments of intimacy, they released each other. He looked down at her meditatively. "Then… you are returning to the Celestial Palace."

"Yes. Until I come to you again, try not to get yourself killed."

"How dare you leave so soon? After ten long years." The King of Wei looked back at the moon, his heart contemplative. "Then be at ease, Elder Sister. Leave the liberation of this mortal world to me. I promise I will put an end to these wars, the wars between your children that grieve you so. I will free this land long submerged in chaos.

"Oh, yes… and I must thank you for your visit, abrupt, humiliating, and short as it was." He waited for a few moments and turned around when he received no reply, his narrow eyes shining in surprise.

Nu Wa had disappeared.

*

_Morning_

Galatea's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at her King's smiling face. The previous night had been admittedly astounding. But her sleep had been interrupted several times. "I heard faint voices," she mumbled blearily, reaching for his hand. "Whom were you talking to?"

"An old friend," smiled the Hero of Chaos. He drew down and kissed her. "She is quite similar to you, in many ways. Sarcastic, disdainful of those weaker than her… and quite the sensual one, too."

He could not help chuckling to himself. _A night of lovemaking with my sweet tigress, and then a visit from her. It was a truly memorable evening_.

"Who could possibly hold a candle to me?" challenged Galatea, her voice a purr. She took the back of his hand and guided his palm along her torso, just as she had done the night before, before he had lost himself in her and possessed her like a master with a willing whore. "Was it Alicia? Or Beth?"

"Please do not remind me of the hurt I inflicted upon you," he whispered. "It is too much even to hear of it. No, make no mistake. She is not your equal, not in my eyes. She is merely an elder sister to me; I have known her since childhood. But of course, she can never replace you."

"I _know_ nobody can ever substitute me; you need not tell me that. But, still… I am curious. Who is this strange woman you speak of?"

He chuckled again. "The one I call Elder Sister? Why, she is none other than the Empress of Heaven. That I enjoy her support is quite valuable for our cause, wouldn't you say?"


	33. Chapter 32: The Southern Expedition

**Chapter 32: The Southern Expedition**

_Xu County_

Where Liu Bei had once ruled as prefect was now a stinking hole in the ground. Flames spat upwards from the ruined villages as the mobs of demons overran the township, sending the few human survivors into a frenzied, terrified panic. Yoma claws and fangs ravaged mutilated corpses as the creatures opened up a path for a woman in strange red robes. Barefoot and strutting ostentatiously, Luciela smiled at her followers, the legions of Yoma that swarmed across the smouldering homes, devouring all who stood in their way along with those who didn't.

_Pillage. Take it. Rape it. It's all yours. Why should I care about these ugly villages, these disgusting reminders of what we cannot stand? This province of several thousand human beings has been reduced to your dinner feast_.

A hundred and twenty four severed heads hovered above the ravaged town, their eyes testament to their final moments of absolute terror. Gore dripped onto the collapsed rooves of huts, seeped into the street pavements, and dyed the earth crimson. The Yoma had piled mountains of bodies up every high wall and every road corner, eagerly hoarding their celebratory provisions for the next few days. They would require all the delicious energy they could accumulate. But it was not enough, to slaughter every creature that ran or crawled for its life. It was not enough to set to the torch the entire county. No. These atrocities alone would not satisfy them.

The husbands, brothers, fathers, and sons had been killed and tossed aside, into a mass grave. Their wives, sisters, mothers, and daughters were forced on their knees by the marauders, forced onto the ground, forced between the brutal Yoma. "Have mercy," cried a bleeding woman. "Have mercy!" One of the monsters laughed and grabbed her behind, pulling her around him. She screamed, but it was futile. The beast slavered over her, its toxic drool burning into her skin. In desperation, she lifted a jagged shard of broken pottery from the ground and stabbed it into the Yoma's arm. The creature hissed in brief pain, and in vengeance, thrust its claws into her two eyes. She went limp, and human fluid poured from her impaled head onto its arm.

Another Yoma approached her, grabbing and digging into her breast. "What a frail, fragile little Chinese. She's perfect for a good hard rape before we eat her guts."

"She's already dead, idiot," growled another one. "He went and speared her through the skull."

"No problem, she's still warm."

The three Yoma took their time with the corpse, and with the screaming peasants around them. The women and children were particularly delicious. The children… one of the demons clutched at a lifeless infant, sinking its teeth into its soft corpse. Who knew that the flesh of the young ones was so succulent? The small baby's undeveloped innards spilled out, and a throng of Yoma fell upon the nauseating display, tearing each other apart for a taste. All around the dead and dying, the demons laughed, making merry in a shower of blood. The Awakened Beings that were not far behind would have to find a different prefecture to raze and feast on.

"Yellow bitches all around! Pass 'em here… I'm hungry for 'em."

A burning hell had been created on this earth. Luciela looked up into the smouldering sky, to where the flames of the smoking villages reached. "Come, you blonde allies of this rathole nation," she hissed. "Let's see if you and your allies have the nerve to stop me."

*

_Chengdu, in a humble inn_

His long hair loosened and draping down his back, Zhou Tai had been sitting on his bed, wiping clean his armour with a ragged cloth, when Cynthia stepped into his room, her large eyes excited and eager. The Rising Dragon General was wearing the pale dress he had once made love to her in, when they consummated their desire in the soldiers' cafeteria. That dress certainly held many fond memories. He nodded, setting aside his shoulderplate to give her his attention. "Are you prepared?" he asked. "Tomorrow we must stand before the Shu officers. Stand before them… in our first campaign together since Chi Bi."

"I'm all ready, already," she replied, poking her tongue at him. "Have you had dinner yet?"

He shook his head.

She looked extremely proud. "So why have all that boring, stomach-turning mush we usually have to eat when you can enjoy your songbird's gourmet cooking?" she brought her hands around dramatically. "Ta-da!"

Zhou Tai blinked. She was holding a plateful of freshly grilled pork, the steam rising to the roof of his room. She had garnished it with herbs and spices, although the arrangement looked… somewhat clumsy. He cocked his head. "You made this yourself?"

She giggled. "When I said I wanted to prepare something for a military admiral, the chef couldn't refuse." She flushed. "I spent two hours in the kitchen until he shooed me away."

"Pork chops require two hours?" he blurted tactlessly.

"I've never cooked a real meal before. I've never had to. I'm half-Yoma, remember? We don't need to eat much at all," she sputtered, conveniently forgetting that he was half-Yoma, too. She shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "It's my first time… cooking a decent, full serving of food, let alone a serving of Chinese food. Please, won't you try it?"

He gave a small smile, his eyes twinkling. "Of course."

"It'll be much better than the rations we usually have to eat." She hurried to his divan, lifted a pair of chopsticks from her plate and picked out a small piece. She kneeled before him and leaned forward. "Say 'aah,' big boy," she laughed, nudging at his lips with the sizzling piece of red meat. He carefully bit down and took her culinary art into his mouth, chewing slowly, allowing the flavour to sink into his taste buds. Within a few seconds, it did. Her cooking hit him like a meteor hammer, and his eyes momentarily widened.

Even for his unrefined, easygoing standards, it tasted_ terrible_.

It was overcooked – extremely overcooked. He could taste charcoal, and somehow, the pork itself suffered from a bitter tang – perhaps she had used the wrong herbs, or too many of one kind? _Is this really pork_? He desperately wanted to spit out the infernal glob, but he knew better. He forced his lips into a satisfied smile even as he swallowed hastily, the aftertaste lingering like the stink of a poisonous cesspool. "… It's delicious," he mumbled, lying to himself and her.

"Really truly?" cried Cynthia, squealing for joy. "That's such a relief! So I'm not useless with food after all. Do you want me to cook for you everyday, then?"

"No need," he said at once, hiding the panic in his deep voice.

She blushed. "It'd be an important skill I need to practice… if our future together really works out like I wish…" Her young eyes turned dreamy, staring into his narrow, chrome counterparts. "To be your loyal wife… if that is ever possible…"

Watching her adorable countenance and listening to her beautiful desire, Zhou Tai's heart melted, her ghastly cooking momentarily forgotten. "My… my wife?"

"When this is all over, I don't ever want to go back to the Continent. I don't want to return to the hell that was my life. I want to stay in China, to stay with you…" she gazed at him, almost urgently. "I want to the world to know me as Cynthia Zhou."

A poignant pause. "To unite as one family… and to have children, together?"

"Let me be the mother of your sons and daughters, brave admiral," she begged, burying her face in his lap. "I never really realized the miracle of living until I realized someone like _you_ was alive. So much has changed in me… and I want to prove it to you."

After several moments of silence, his scarred hand moved forward to stroke her soft face. "You need not prove anything. Had I not met you, I would never have a chance at humanity. I promise… you _will_ be my wife," he murmured, as she closed her eyes to savour the tender contact between them. "And I will be your husband."

"And I can cook… for our family… as often as I want?" she gasped.

"Yes."

While he meant it, he somewhat regretted speaking them at this particular moment, for his overtures of love in marriage had only galvanized her into feeding him more of her "gourmet cuisine." He winced inwardly as she brightened and picked out another piece of pork, offering up her culinary disaster again. "Then… open wide again, baby!" she squealed, encouraged and enthused. "Tonight's practice night!" Too softhearted to refuse her, he compliantly bit into her second serving, taking it from her chopsticks and chewing quietly. He feigned an impressed expression even as his tongue recoiled from the horrible, horrible flavour.

_How did she manage to make pork chops bitter_?

*

Yue Ying stood on the pavilion by her favourite lake, holding Zhuge Liang's hand. "I do hope they'll be on time tomorrow," she asserted. "It is to be a grand endeavour, after all."

"Trust in them. It is merely a technicality," he said. "They will be true to their promises. Wu are like us, after all. We all wish to be free from the Yoma."

She took a sip of wine by the tableside. "Lady Flora and Zilong are growing closer each day," she murmured, unable to hide her curiosity at their relationship. "She was gushing to me of his gallantry several weeks ago. Apparently, she taught him how to dance in the tradition of her homeland. They went to the festival markets after dining together." She could not help smiling. "Could it be that the strings of destiny have pulled them together, to weave a new tapestry of their life together?"

"That's not like you, beloved," replied Zhuge Liang, pouring her another glass. "To engage in local gossip is something we rarely do."

"It's the alcohol," replied his wife light-heartedly. "Or perhaps the pollen in the air." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "We go to war tomorrow, my Lord. What is on your mind?"

"What is on my mind? Only one thing, my love: we cannot lose with your command." He closed his eyes. "I am proud to be your husband, Yue Ying. I have no doubt that with our strategies, and with your technological expertise, we will topple Luciela and bring true peace back to our lands. And… we will ensure that our silver-eyed friends live through these difficult times."

She smiled sheepishly. "I know well that war is not something that we should find happiness in. But somehow… I still have." She put two hands to her chest. "Each of us in Shu and Wu have given a part of themselves, so that we may put aside our own interests for the sake of the nation. From tomorrow, this alliance of ours will be tested. I have unqualified faith that no matter which Abyssal One decides to threaten us, we cannot lose with Lady Flora and the others by our side. We will not fail. Not with the silver-eyed warriors by our side, and Lord Zhou Tai."

Zhuge Liang nodded. "We've reached a new stage of our journey to unify China. The success of this campaign will determine our men's morale in the next. We… must not fail." He raised his cup, smiling. "For our people, my darling."

She met it with hers. "And for our son, my Lord."

They lifted their drinks together, and the moon beamed. "Bottoms up!"

*

_Dawn_

After a brief lull in the turbulent violence after Yi Ling, the joint Shu-Wu army finally assembled in Chengdu, gathering before the towering fortress where Flora and company had once fought a band of Awakened Beings. Within the space of an hour, contingent upon contingent and legion upon legion had filed outside the castle, their numbers stretching further than the forest itself, sweeping beyond the very horizon. Spears, halberds, bladed bows, flamethrowers, pikes, voulges, swords… they glittered in the morning light, paradoxically like the shimmering stars in the night sky. Fiery red and emerald green glittered together, a sea of allied soldiers shimmering in their armour through the province.

At the forefront of the massive force stood the four commanders of the renewed alliance: Lance Marshal Flora, Plains General Miria, Cavalier Admiral Zhou Tai, and Rising Dragon General Cynthia. Flanking them were First Commandant Jean, Flank Commander Tabitha and Lieutenant General Yuma, along with the anti-Yoma division of Shu: recently promoted Lieutenant Commander Clare, Warrant Officer Helen and Flying Officer Deneve. Cynthia looked around her, rather impressed and oblivious to the fact that she outranked many of her comrades from the Continent. "This is a huge undertaking Lady Huang's prepared, isn't it?"

"Where do they pull all these soldiers from?" muttered Deneve. "The numbers are… staggering."

"You haven't seen the end of it," said Miria discreetly. "The Grand General has summoned a detachment of Pyrotroopers from Wu to assist in the attack alongside the Crescent Wardens."

"Moony," sniggered Helen. "So it seems our Grand General gets to boss around the Wu guys too. I wonder what that Lu Xun fellow has to say? And would you look at that? There're more foreigners leading this gang of chumps than Shu and Wu officers!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," said Deneve coolly. "Did it occur to you that they might have been assigned in other regions of conflict?"

"But still," cried Helen, "this is pretty crazy, isn't it? I never thought they'd let us ever outrank them. I thought Chinese blokes were all – "

"The Chinese people are not all chauvinistic or narrow-minded, Miss Helen!" pre-empted Flora, outraged.

"Lady Helen has a point," came Zhao Yun's voice. He approached the generals, his eyes meeting his lover's. As if in response, he smiled. "That is, the part about more foreigners commanding our forces for this particular expedition. I would say it's for two reasons: firstly, you've earned our trust and respect, which is the foremost thing you need if you wish to help us command. Secondly, you know the Awakened Beings better than any of us. It's a major military advantage for us. If this arrangement works, we should employ it. If we're in a position to defend the weak, then we must seize that chance." He looked at Flora. "With my comrades, and my Lady, we'll bring peace to the weak and meek of this world."

Flora blushed. "Zilong…"

They fell silent, dispelling their chatter as Yue Ying made her way to the front of the troops. She had appeared at last, in her beautiful chemise and black boots. She stepped onto a large podium facing the vast military host. She raised her voice. "Valiant men and women of China! Look sharp!" Zhou Tai and Cynthia snapped to alertness at her sharp command. Miria raised her head, and Flora followed suit with Zhao Yun. The officers gave their full attention to the Grand General as she began to speak. "This day shall be the first step in our journey to pacify southern China and rid the region of a crucial threat that has been lurking in the realm for too long. We will avenge the horrendous atrocities they've committed against our nation. We'll march as one, and stride together as a united front. We will topple that archdemon and eradicate her minions, before moving against Wei itself! A magnificent victory is within our reach!"

Yue Ying attached Sapphire Crescent to her forearm and saluted her troops. "Our target is the Abyssal One of the South – Luciela!"

The coalition returned her salute as one and turned as one, preparing to march. Three hundred thousand husky voices thundered through the cool breeze.

"_Yes, Ma'am_!"


	34. Chapter 33: The Southern Battles I

**Chapter 33: The Southern Battles: Part I **

_Xuchang_

The esteemed and respected Sima Yi had come a long way since becoming promoted to Field Marshal. From hermit to official of the Wei Kingdom, his ambition easily matched that of his master's. Only the intensely authoritarian personality of Cao Cao and Cao Pi held his wild fantasies in check. But he never realized that such a conception was mistaken. After all, Cao Cao treated his officers like family, and he was especially lenient and gentle with Galatea, although every soul in the palace understood why. Either way, Sima Yi was still pleased with himself, having ascended to the Wei Kingdom's top military administrative rank, sitting at the zenith as one of Cao Cao's most trusted advisors.

Today, he had been recalled from the frontlines at Fan Castle to return to the capital. Standing before the Imperial Chancellor and the Number Three and Number Five that flanked him, the slender man was garbed in clothes befitting a ghost, the purple attire as sinister as his eyes and his smile. Armoured claws protected the ends of his gloved fingers, and his appearance caused him to resemble a being that had been mothered by a demon. His serpentine voice pierced into the chamber, his silky accent brimming with schemes and wily trickery. "I recommend that Rafaela lead a detachment of elite troops to intercept Luciela's forces. We'll catch our enemies off-balance and strike Luciela down. Then, we'll crush the Wu forces at Shi Ting, before cutting off the Shu forces attempting to break past the Central Plains." He raised his head to look at Cao Cao. "In other words, this is the first phase of our three-front war. If we can annihilate the enemy in the strategic locations of Shi Ting and Wu Zhang Plains, our strategic advantage will be doubled. And then, we can overwhelm our two rivals through sheer power and numerical efficiency. They simply do not possess the resources or population for a protracted war. But we do, and that is a significant advantage. Use it!"

Cao Cao nodded sullenly. "Your tactics are as ingeniously merciless as ever, Sima Yi. Send orders to my son and General Xu Huang to mobilize their hosts. Rafaela. Select the troops and officers you need, or go alone. I trust your judgment. You will depart in two days." He paused. "I assume you'll want to reach Luciela before Shu and Wu. Do not let them pre-empt you."

Rafaela nodded silently, and bowed out with Sima Yi. They disappeared from the convocation chamber, and the moment they could not be seen, Galatea spoke. "Rafaela will do a much better job than I can, won't she?" she muttered. "She won't go soft on those idiots. Those silly girls in Shu and Wu."

"I do not know if Rafaela will see them as a friend or foe. But the first stage of our strategy has been implemented," muttered Cao Cao. "What remains is to observe how Shu and Wu will react." His rested his chin on his clasped hands. "So, what will you do? Grand General of Shu, Huang Yue Ying?

"What will you do, brave silver-eyed women… that is, those of you who stand against me?"

*

_Swamps of Nanman_

The advance guard had been annihilated. No matter how strong, how brave, or how suicidal they were, they could not match the unbelievable head count of the Awakened Beings. There were more tentacles and claws than there were trees. The jungle had been felled entirely, replaced by unnatural, hellish abominations. Unspeakably large, they looked upon the defenders like a cruel boy looks down on scurrying ants. As the humans trembled haplessly, the ground shook with them, as if the Way itself felt threatened.

"Our vanguard and flank… against _one hundred_ of those Awakened Beings?!" whispered one of the corporals. "This… is impossible."

"How did they even manage to come here, in such huge numbers?!" cried a footman. "We… we didn't sign up for this!"

The creatures hissed in anticipation. "Our Lady must have passed through the counties here already, yes?" asked the apparent leader, a rotting husk of an overgrown beetle.

A tiger-headed Awakened Being laughed. "Then the rest is ours for the taking!" it snarled, reaching for the Shu enforcers. Its deadly appendage smashed into a phalanx of spearmen, and as the comrades behind them thrust their spears upwards, another demon's foot smashed past their shields, breaking their formation and sending several dozen men hurtling into the air. Another counterattack was nullified by the creature's gaseous, noxious breath, halting the charging infantry platoon and sending its members crashing to the ground. They gasped, struggling to raise themselves, but their bodies would not obey. The toxins had immobilized them. Resistance had been rendered futile. This would be as far as they would go, for true despair had been visited upon them.

"When… when are the silver-eyed ladies arriving?! And… and where is the Grand General's battalion?" The soldiers fled, dropping their weapons in a possessed panic and scattering as the shadow of the Awakened Being's hand descended. "Why… why are there so many of them?!" screamed one of the surviving victims. He closed his eyes, dreading a most agonizing death. "Heaven… why have you cursed our beautiful world with this blight of devils?!"

But the final blow never came. The Awakened Being screamed and slumped lucklessly as nine Claymore swords pierced into its head. The dead demon's compatriots roared in anger and bewilderment as these nine swords' owners landed smoothly on the swampland. Grey capes billowed in the putrid wind. Silver armour shone in the burning sunlight.

"This is going to be a difficult fight," said Clare quietly, raising herself from her crouch.

"Ha! It's nothing we can't handle!" laughed Helen, flicking the blood off her sword.

"Not with so many comrades by our side," affirmed Deneve.

"Beware," cautioned Miria. "We may require the firepower of Yue Ying's unit for backup."

Cynthia glanced at Tabitha and nodded, raising her Claymore alongside Yuma. "We'll never back down!" cried the Rising Dragon General, and they quickly shifted their stances to face the looming Awakened Beings.

"My apologies for the delay," said Flora, landing on the ground beside her friends and sheathing her greatsword in preparation for a Windcutter attack. "We shall now commence the purging of these demons from southern China!"

*

The nine silver-eyed warriors stood against Luciela's hordes, blocking their passage to the advance guard. It was just as well that they would bear the brunt of the onslaught. The enemy numbers were staggering to the point that no normal army could face them without suffering a Pyrrhic victory. "I've never seen this many Awakened Beings in one area," muttered Deneve, adjusting her sword in a defensive, overhead stance.

"Indeed, this region itself is curious," added Flora. On their way here, they had encountered peculiar cesspools and tar pits amidst the swamplands and gnarled trees, as if the land had slowly twisted into a horrid reflection of the Yoma nightmare in China. Was it due to Luciela's presence, or perhaps her black magic?

"This is Nanman," replied Yue Ying, dismounting her steed. Her battalion had followed closely behind the Claymores, and as one, they loaded their bladed bows with magazines of unignited ammunition. "An uncharted region of China, and a most peculiar place, foreign even to the Han Emperors of old." She cocked Crescent Sapphire. "Keep your eyes on their battalion leader," she said calmly, looking at the beetle-like strossus that had enfolded its carapace of armour around itself. "He must be the strongest of them all. We don't want – "

Her eyes widened as Yuma was suddenly hurled back, crashing into the rocky ground. Yuma could only gasp in reply at the concerned cries of her friends as she managed to flip back up, somehow. She moved forward, but winced, her hand reflexively moving to her side. What had happened? Were her ribs broken? She fell back down on one knee, panting heavily. "Be… behind you," she wheezed.

Tabitha and Jean rolled out of the way as a thick, gargantuan tentacle flailed wildly, smashing away several Shu corpses. "How dare you mock me?!" snarled a reptilian Awakened Being, beating its chest menacingly. "I'll show you the taste of true terror!"

"Warriors of Shu and Wu," commanded Yue Ying, firing her bladed bow. "Commence hostilities." Seven fireballs shot towards the towering monsters in an encompassing arc. Five of them managed to blast into an arachnid creature that fell from the dead trees, slamming loudly and sickeningly onto the ground, its eight legs struggling briefly before settling in death. Two of her missiles struck the ground uselessly as the Awakened leader… teleported? – And skidded away, clicking its repulsive mandibles disapprovingly. Her eyes narrowed. "The monsters have improved abilities? Why didn't we know of this earlier?"

Clare, Helen and Deneve supported Miria as they charged into the army of roaring Yoma that had emerged from behind the Awakened Beings. They ripped through the mob, the swords swinging in a furious dance. Yoma were no longer any match for them. They didn't even require Yoki activation to deal with these riffraff. Their skilful teamwork overwhelmed the clumsy, shoddy organization of Luciela's hordes. They roared and flailed, but they were no match for the warriors who had lived, fought and trained in China for two years. Clare gritted her teeth as their unit tore through the beasts that had dared to violate the people of a distant nation… as if raping women of the Continent was not enough. They would pay for their temerity. They would pay for their cruelty.

Yes, the Claymore sword was a far more brutal way of dispensing justice.

"Begin bombardment!" roared one of Yue Ying's corporals. The swamp shook with incinerating fire as the bridge of missiles slammed into the advancing mob of Awakened Beings. Three flailed and fell from the hailstorm of missiles, but four took their place, their jowls dripping with venom. The Crescent Wardens fired another barrage of fireballs, momentarily overcoming the Continent's scourge. Clare's pupils stretched vertically, and she roared, leaping up into the air and hacking furiously at one of the blinded Awakened Beings. Flora joined her, her Windcutter slashing deep, angry welts into the creature's flesh. Bleeding profusely, it bellowed for its comrades to aid it, and two scythe-like hands almost severed Clare's body in two. She and Flora skidded back as Helen and Deneve dashed forward to cover their retreat.

"This guy's a tough one. Well, looks like we don't need to hold back, then!" sneered Helen, her arm elongating. It elastically parried a claw attacking her, and she sprinted beside Deneve, leaping high into the sky and pushing her sword against a reptilian "crocodile" that roared with infernal rage. Its strength was monstrous even as Deneve supported her. "You goddamn freak," growled Helen. "Why are there such powerful ones here?!"

"You don't need to know," gloated the demonic nightmare. "It doesn't matter to me… or to you." It licked its lips. "Now… prepare yourselves for death!" It suddenly shrieked, lunging. Its clawed fists burst into fire, meeting the relentless fireballs from Yue Ying and her support troops. The Wu Firetroopers behind the first wave of infantry ignited their flamethrowers, immolating the surrounding marshes and trapping the Awakened Beings within a colossal ring of fire. The swamp became a panorama of dazzling crimson and sinister black as the Claymores moved in and activated the full extent of their Yoki powers. But the reptilian demon seemed to have… adapted to Yue Ying's strategy, and it advanced, coming dangerously close to pre-empting the first attack by the Shu phalanxes.

But that was not the only peril. A surreptitious tendril had slid out from the beetle demon's stick arm. The leader of this particular horde of Awakened Beings was evidently quicker, stronger, and more cunning than any of its predecessors. Before anybody could shout a warning, the tendril shot towards Cynthia's head. Her eyes widened as she held up her sword to block. But was she too late – ?

She gritted her teeth, preparing to pour all her energy into healing herself in the event that she really did end up impaled. Still, her chances of survival were hardly promising. "They've grown this strong in such a short time?"

"Then let me help."

A patterned broadsword suddenly sliced the tendril in half, and it burst into flames as it writhed on the ground in sentient agony. The gargantuan beetle shifted back as a tall, black-armoured man crouched in front of Cynthia, flicking purple blood off his blade's tip. "Are you alright?" came her beloved's husky voice.

"Tai!" cried Cynthia in joy. "You've come with reinforcements as agreed!"

The reptilian, fire-vomiting Awakened Being suddenly shrieked in pain, and as if it had not given enough surprises already, it slammed to the ground, dead. The earth shook from its impact. Standing atop its pierced neck was a silver-armoured warrior, who had plunged his weapon through his foe and sent a surge of enchanted electricity through its hapless body. "Another has fallen to my spear!" proclaimed Zhao Yun, twirling Dragon Spike in his hands. "My Ladies! Let us launch a counterattack together!"

"Lord Zhou Tai! Master Zhao Yun!" Yue Ying's eyes flashed in renewed determination. "My husband – ?"

"Lord Zhuge Liang's unit has defeated the enemies threatening our flank and rear," said Zhao Yun. He leaped into the air, shooting up twenty feet, and thrust his spear into the eye of another swampland enemy. "And now, it's our turn! We must defeat as many until the main force arrives!"

Flora and Yue Ying glanced at each other and smiled. "My sister," said the Grand General, "now is the time to show them our strength. We'll finish this in one swift blow and win our King a magnificent victory!"

The allied warriors hurtled towards the Awakened Beings like shooting stars. They would bring them all down. No fear, no doubts.

No regrets.


	35. Chapter 34: The Southern Battles II

**Chapter 34: The Southern Battles: Part II**

"We'll attack from five directions," said Yue Ying, cocking Sapphire Crescent and glaring up at the disoriented Awakened Beings. "From the east, south, west, and north. And… she nodded at Zhao Yun and Flora. "From above." The couple leaped into the air, their bodies flying like falcons towards the remaining throng of monsters. Their teamwork resembled their dance in Chengdu, their sword and spear fighting together as one formidable weapon. While the more intelligent demons had deduced that the infantry were protecting the Pyrotroopers and Crescent Wardens at the rear, they could not even move to attack the pikemen, for Flora and Zhao Yun had at last managed to cleave into their leader, the beetle-like creature, breaking into its carapace with their simultaneous and complementing attacks.

"One more!" shouted Zhao Yun. His boots skidded along the surface of the beast's armour. "We only need… one more!" Flora quickly initiated her Windcutter, pouring more than all of her strength into her final attack. Her pupils elongated into that of a Yoma's, and her strength quadrupled. Several brief flashes of light, and the strossus clicked its death throes, its body collapsing along with its shell. Pale, writhing maggots fell to the ground along with its severed corpse and were quickly incinerated into ashes by the Wu Pyrotroopers. Zhao Yun and Flora landed amongst the damp reeds, smiling at each other. The leader of the squadron, or at least the most powerful of its kind here at Nanman, was no more.

Yue Ying nodded in approval. But it was not quite enough yet. "All Claymores! Stay on your targets!" she shouted, raising her hand for yet another push on part of the spearmen and pikemen. "Cynthia and Zhou Tai! Clear us a path!"

Cynthia aimed her sword at the roaring colossi, clasping the long handle with her hands. "Tai!" she called, and Zhou Tai loomed behind her back, his gauntlets gently moving to hold her wrists. His armour pressed against her curvaceous back and behind. "Let's do this!"

He nodded. "Together." Their eyes flashed yellow, and their saffron auras united, churning into one condensed cloud of power. It surrounded their bodies and began to channel into Cynthia's Claymore, entering from Zhou Tai's gauntlets and then into Cynthia's slender hands, before slipping into the handle of the sword, and passing to the thick blade. The Awakened Beings had not noticed – or at least, they did not care enough to stop them. It was perfect. "It's time," he urged, gritting his teeth. "Bring my strength within you. It is yours."

She nodded in thanks. "_Now_!" she cried, and an immense, devastating shaft of light erupted from her sword, cleaving into the swamp and moving in a wide arc, slicing apart twenty Awakened Beings. Chunks of unhealable flesh splashed into the mire, sending geysers of stinking sewage and polluted water into the sky. The screaming sunbeam doubled in power thanks to Cynthia and Zhou Tai's physical union, and allowed the other Claymores to dispatch the confused and blinded Awakened Beings with ease. Yue Ying and her men fired another round of fireballs into the staggering mob, and the swamps burned with a passionate flame as the allied vanguard advanced, overwhelming the gigantic freaks on the first perimeter as Flora and Zhao Yun cut aside those who blocked their way. "Again!" cried a sweating Cynthia, and Zhou Tai nodded. Their auras flared again, embracing one another and shooting into Cynthia's blade. Whereas there had roamed a hundred Awakened Beings, there remained only fifty, and as the alliance vanguard pushed further into the swamps and another arc of fireballs slammed into the throng of writhing creatures, it seemed that victory was only a few steps away.

Before long, the Awakened Beings had been pushed far enough for the main vanguard to break through, and the allies forces roared their triumph, the fire from the bladed bows and flamethrowers consuming the contemptible marauders of China. Ashes drifted into the sky, and the air was filled with the crisp, sickly stench of cooked Awakened flesh. "Now, there only remains one enemy," said Yue Ying, reloading, "and that's the southern Abyssal, Luciela. When will she drawn out by so many of her underlings' deaths, I wonder?"

"My Lady! My Lady!" cried a voice behind her.

She turned around. A scholarly, small-eyed man in minister's robes was standing before her, visibly out of breath. He had pushed to the frontline with a small detachment of horsemen. She raised her eyebrow. "Lord Zhuge Jun?" she mumbled. "But you weren't assigned to the Southern Expedition. Why are you here?"

The slight man kneeled. "Emergency report, my Lady."

"Emergency report?" she asked, her heart suddenly beating louder than she expected it to.

"Two vast Wei armies have been spotted advancing from two different fronts, marching from the Central Plains and to Wan Castle in Shi Ting. Shu and Wu are under direct attack – our men, our allies…" Beads of sweat rolled down Zhuge Jun's face. "Wei has caught us in a double-pronged invasion!"

Yue Ying's eyes widened. "A thoroughgoing offensive, just when we'd begun to make an inroad into Nanman?"

Clare looked at Deneve. "They're trying to wedge us between Luciela and their own troops?"

"Impossible!" cried Yuma.

"Even more than that… they've made progress into Shu and Wu territory already?" said Miria in disbelief. "Do you know who are leading these armies?"

"The Prince of Wei, Cao Pi, is personally commanding the four hundred thousand strong Wu Zhang legion. Xu Huang is leading his own force to Shi Ting – three hundred thousand strong. Scouts have reported of two black-suited, silver-eyed women with him. Lord Zhuge Liang has now changed course and prepared the reserve armies to counter Cao Pi's offensive, but it may not be enough. We require immediate reinforcements, my Lady!"

"My husband… has left the southern frontlines already?" Yue Ying stared at Zhuge Jun. Her Lord had not even notified her! "So we've been forced to halve our army just as we had the advantage," she said in realization. "That Wei would launch an offensive while we were executing our own… I should have expected something like this from Cao Cao and his strategists. He's just like a chessmaster… they must have wanted to take advantage of Luciela's presence, even though they plan to destroy her later. Damn their expedient genius," she grimaced. "They're pretty good, Cao Cao and Sima Yi."

She quickly leaped up on her warhorse, and it whinnied. "Clare, Helen and Deneve! Stay here and reinforce Cynthia and Admiral Zhou. Once you've dealt with Luciela, join Tabitha, Yuma, Miria and Jean, who will be riding to Shi Ting and countering Xu Huang's attack. General Flora and General Zhao will accompany me to Wu Zhang Plains to teach that brat Cao Pi that it takes a lot more than royal blood to rule China. We do not have much time. Let's go!"

"Ma'am!" acknowledged the Shu soldiers around them. The severity of the situation was acute. If Cao Cao's attacks at Wu Zhang Plains and Shi Ting succeeded, there would be absolutely no chance of holding the battlelines against Wei's gigantic military machine. But to fight a three-front war… it seemed to stifle the voice of sanity. Jean, Tabitha and Yuma hastily mounted their own steeds, and Miria nodded a brief farewell to her three subordinates as she joined her junior soldiers. Their horses' hooves trammelled the ground as they fled the marshlands and rode to the east, to Wu territory in preparation for Wan Castle's defence.

"Lady Cynthia!" cried Yue Ying, glancing back at the Rising Dragon General. "Can I leave this battlefront to you?"

Cynthia nodded, her eyes steady. "With General Zhou by my side, I can't lose."

"Well said. Marshal Flora! General Zhao! Come with me! Ride as fast as you can!" The spear warrior and Number Eight glanced at one another, their eyes uncertain, before compliantly following the Grand General as she turned to the north. Yue Ying's eyes flashed as they began their departure from Nanman, hastening their way to the Shu stronghold that lay before the Central Plains. _At this rate… we'll need three days to reach Wu Zhang_. "No matter what, we must hold off the Wei King's onslaught," she said, breathing heavily as the landscape whirled past the trio, "and survive the wrath of his legions and silver-eyed allies."

*

Fighting a battle suddenly felt a lot more difficult when your comrade head count was halved. At least, that was what Cynthia felt as she and Zhou Tai's backs pressed together, facing the dozen or so Awakened Beings that had survived the initial allied blitz. "At this rate, we'll be hemmed in," she cried. "Lady Huang's strategy can't be executed without the others."

"What do we do, Deneve?" yelled Helen, dodging the flying head of a slain Shu soldier. It sunk rapidly into the marsh waters. "We can't hold of all of them without Moony's elite goons – "

"Shut up, Helen." Crouched on the ground, Clare placed a finger to her lips as the Awakened Beings perked up, their long snouts sniffing the air. They began to back away, lumbering past the reeds and the bubbling quagmire. The beleaguered army did not dare to lower their weapons, but something was compelling the Awakened Beings to relent in their brutish assault, as if… as if…

They did not want to interrupt something.

A new presence was here. It had hidden itself amongst the throngs of dark minions, revealing itself only when it was left with no choice. A colossal aura of Yoki smashed upwards into the firmament in the shape of a pillar, and from the skies hurtled a feline form, with four sets of teeth and many more mouths crawling over its feminine but humongous form. The Awakened Beings around her hissed, clicked and howled in awe and fled altogether, in a twisted imitation of servants scurrying away from a queen's presence. Zhou Tai's eyes, usually contemplative and withdrawn, widened like a small boy's as the towering Awakened Being stretched, mock-mewling as it stared hungrily at the allies. "It is she," he said in apprehension. Luciela, the Dweller of the South, had at last shown herself. "One of the three Abyssal Ones… We fought her at Fan Castle." He raised his sword, glaring up at her. "We must make sure she does not survive her defeat this time."

"Don't get cocky, mortal," snapped Luciela, drawing herself up. The Shu and Wu infantrymen roared and pushed forward, but were sliced apart in moments by huge, cutting claws that seemed invisible to the naked eye. Those lucky ones who had somehow managed to survive tasted the sharp end "Unfortunate circumstances do not have the final word on victory or defeat." She snorted as Clare, Helen and Deneve leaped up. "Do you think a frontal attack can be anything more than suicide – "

"Now!"

With Cynthia channelling her Yoki into him, Zhou Tai swung his sword down, and a curved projectile of lightning shot up towards Luciela. Her arm's maws opened to consume this new weapon, but it was a futile endeavour. She shrieked in outraged shock as the voltage coursed through her body, enabling Deneve to swing down onto her head, and Helen's rubber arm to stab at her from behind. Clare tapped into a large reserve of her Yoki, and her speed tripled into a pace that outpaced light itself. She slashed up and down, left and right, hacking determinedly, sweat pouring down her face as she desperately attempted to weaken Luciela in time for another battle-making diversion.

But Luciela was far too tenacious. More firepower was required. "Cynthia." Zhou Tai pointed upwards, and crackling energy emitted from his sword. "Again. Lend me your Yoki – "

A sickening crunch of bone and a squelching of internal organs echoed through the swamp. Cynthia blinked in innocent surprise, looking down at the pillar of hardened Yoma bone that had impaled her through the stomach.

"What… what is this?" she mumbled, her distressed voice a stutter.

She had not registered the pain just yet, but with each passing moment, the tears flowed faster. She released her sword and fell back, reeling for an eternity, falling towards the mire in a dazed trance as the world around her slowed to an agonizingly lucid pace. It seemed as if all her friends around her had stopped in time, just for her. Everyone's eyes were wide apart, their mouths split wide in shock. It felt surreal. Everyone…

_Everyone… I'm so sorry_.

Zhou Tai felt his stomach open, although it was not Luciela that had inflicted that wound. No. It was his terror that forced his knees to the ground as he stared at his crippled sweetheart, the woman who so desired to be his wife. "Cynthia… Cynthia," he breathed frantically, diving and catching her in his arms. He cradled her head inconsolably, his eyes simmering with fury as Luciela smugly retracted her Yoma lance from Cynthia's body. A foot-wide hole had opened up the Wu general's abdomen, flaying open the flesh inside and spattering the ruined innards across her torso. She blinked slowly as she looked up into Zhou Tai's distressed silver eyes, and the moment their gazes kissed, the world suddenly reverted to its frenzied, insane mayhem.

"Commander!" roared the Wu troops in fury.

"Number Fourteen!" screamed Helen. Clare cried Cynthia's name and lunged. But the advantage had been lost. Luciela leaped to meet Clare's attack and swiped, inflicting a massive gash that tore through the Claymore's entire set of clothes, breaking past her pauldrons and ripping away her faulds. Helen shrieked in fury and moved to assist Clare, but her elongating arm had barely reached Luciela when the punch from an Awakened Being's fist smashed her out of the air and sent her crashing into the reedy marsh. Helen coughed, blood and muck pouring from her body as she felt her tailbone fracture. "Damn… damn that bitch," she spat.

"We won't fall to that alone," gritted Deneve vengefully, hurtling towards Luciela. In response, ten missiles shot forth from the Abyssal One's fingers and stabbed into Deneve's arms, legs and chest, sending her sprawling to the ground and crashing amidst a heap of allied corpses. Luciela smiled in satisfaction and turned to Zhou Tai, who was clutching Cynthia to his breast. He'd already dropped his sword, wrapping himself defensively around her haemorrhaging body. He had torn off his cape and wrapped it around her stomach, but vermillion was visible even through the black cloth.

"You were the warrior who could control his Yoki unusually well, despite being a man," noted Luciela, glaring down at him. "You almost defeated me at Fan Castle, did you not?"

"You shall pay," growled Zhou Tai. He bared his sharpening teeth, his eyes already a sickly yellow. "You shall pay for hurting her."

"How touching," sneered Luciela, "to see the emotions of love in true blossom. But I have long ceased to care for such drama." She raised her claws. "All it remains is… for you to disappear."

Zhou Tai broke. He howled in rage, red and blue geysers of light exploding upwards as he reached into the deepest recesses of his Yoki. Cynthia had slumped into near-unconsciousness; her head lolling back past his arms. He was somewhat glad she rarely saw him like this. His ugly face, his distorting features, his desperate bid to avenge her, to kill Luciela. The wound was far too deep, even for her healing capabilities. He no longer cared. If this was how it was to end… then let him end here, too. Before he had met Cynthia, the world seemed a tough but worthwhile place to fight in.

Now, a world without her could only be a living hell.

"Tai…" sputtered Cynthia, gore drenching her soft lips. "No. Not now…"

"I can lose my life, my honour, even my Lord's Kingdom. But I cannot lose you." He shook his head, his gaze at once furious and mournful. "Why must you leave me so soon?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," she wept. "After… I… made all… those stupid promises… to marry you…" Her eyes blinked slowly again. "Tai… look out… behind you…"

The flat of a sword roughly bashed against the back of his head. Reeling forward and almost releasing Cynthia, he growled, glancing back, preparing to rip his aggressor's head from its shoulders. Instead, his yellow eyes widened as his gaze wandered onto the woman behind him. "You… you are…" he muttered, as a grey cape billowed before him.

A scarred eye. A veteran's countenance. The symbol of the Organization's Number Five embroidered in between her collarbones.

"Rafaela."

"Stop it," reprimanded the senior Claymore. "Awakening here is something you'll regret for the rest of your worthless life. Take the woman in your arms and flee, instead. I'll show you just how incompetent you all are. I'll show you how to truly slay an Awakened Being."

"Sister, you still insist on standing against me?" cried Luciela in disbelief, towering over the mass of dead and wounded. Slightly encouraged, Clare, Deneve, and Helen struggled back up. "I cannot fathom the reasons for such insanity!"

The scarred warrior stepped forward, her hands clutching the handle of her weapon like a casual toy. She then lifted it, bypassing Cynthia and Zhou Tai. They stared at her as she spoke. "I will kill you, sister."

"Has Wei launched an offensive here, too?" queried Zhou Tai, glaring at his onetime but still suspicious ally.

"Pathetic," declared the Wei agent, staring up into giant, sinister, feline eyes. "Use your common sense. Let your army and your useless friends cover your retreat now. None of you can aid me. Not when these riff-raff will simply keep coming, no matter how many you kill."

"Then… these Awakened Beings are her progeny, her legions?"

"You're only scratching the surface," said Rafaela quietly. "The Imperial Chancellor never told anyone save me and God-Eye, did he? That they are endless… As long as _that_ still stands, the presence of the Awakened Beings will always be here, feeding on the latent Yoki of the slumbering Lu Bu." Her eyes flashed. "That portal in the Dunhuang Caves…"

"That does it," cried Helen, struggling up from her would-be watery grave. "Now you're just trying to confuse us."

"Are you dense?" snapped Deneve, wearily pulling the last spike out of her left breast. Blood poured from ten different holes in her flesh. "You know of Zhuge Liang's visions… his visions of Isley and Priscilla. And I don't know what the King of Wei has been telling you," she added, shooting a look at Rafaela, "but it's obvious his hands aren't completely innocent from this fiasco either. I suspect that's why he's trying so hard to contain it."

"Enough talk." Rafaela lunged and somersaulted at Luciela, parrying and bashing aside the lethal needles that the other shot. Her speed suddenly increased, and she found Luciela's face, grabbing Luciela roared in frustration, but Rafaela did not release her. "Go," she snapped, struggling against Luciela's strength. "Flee while your legs are still attached to your bodies."

Zhou Tai glared at her. "You can't give us orders."

"I'm not," said Rafaela simply, as Luciela swung her against a tall, gnarled tree. She somersaulted in mid-air and hurtled forwards again like a coiled spring, thrusting her greatsword at her sister's eye. "If you wish to survive another day, flee. It's as simple as that."

"I can't accept this," muttered Helen, staring up. "What are we if we just take flight from that freak? What'll Moony say?"

"Lady Huang will understand," came Zhou Tai's deep, haunted voice. He had suddenly risen to his feet, carrying a limp Cynthia in bridal fashion, and his silver eyes were filled with anger and scorn. "Let them kill each other. I do not care," he said bitterly. "Let us go. We shall move as ordered to Shi Ting."

"No way," mumbled Helen, taken aback. She looked at Clare and Deneve as Rafaela and her Awakened sister continued to struggle against each other's power. "Are you saying we should just leave them here? That's a stupid idea!"

"The Grand General is no longer present. As the highest-ranking officer here, I will assume command," growled Zhou Tai, "and I order that we retreat." He glanced down at Cynthia. "We must retreat," he whispered, his voice almost begging.

Clare nodded. For a moment, it was as if she could taste a small portion of the admiral's pain. "Then let's go," she said, sliding her sword back behind her. She glanced at the cowering, trembling warhorses that had survived the initial onslaught of Luciela. "We must hurry while the southern Dweller is occupied with Rafaela. If Number Five really means what she says, we have a little more time to make a retreat together. And from there, we can reunite with Miria at Shi Ting."

There were only several hundred weary troops remaining from the main vanguard, and none of them were cavalrymen, Pyrotroopers or Crescent Wardens. But they were brave warriors, too, and it was the Claymores' duty – and honour – to escort them safely from a battle they could not prevail in. Zhou Tai gently sat a panting Cynthia on his horse, her raspy breathing troubling the steed. It would take all his strength to spur it on to Shi Ting, which stretched many _li_ away from Nanman. There was no time to lose. "We go. Now."

"If Rafaela doesn't slay you, then we'll finish it," muttered Helen, mounting her stallion along with the others. She looked back at the thrashing Luciela one last time. "We'll take revenge for all the friends you hurt today, you Abyssal freak."

*

They rode. They rode past the mounds of human bodies, between the massive corpses of Awakened Beings. The remnants of the allied forces followed them, their morale crushed but their faces bespeaking of their relief at having survived. The raging battle between Luciela and Rafaela had disappeared entirely from sight. For now, the alliance forces were spared certain annihilation. Their tenacity and will to survive would now be tested at Shi Ting. But as far as Zhou Tai was concerned, it did not make a difference. Not the slightest bit. Refusing to cry, he cuddled closer the blonde woman in front of him, her already fragile body gushing out even more blood under the strain of the horse's gallop. "It's my… fault, Tai," she forced out. "It's… all because of me."

Cynthia was dying.

And his resolve to fight, along with her.


	36. Chapter 35: The Battle of Shi Ting

**Chapter 35: The Battle of Shi Ting**

A bleeding Rafaela calmly parried a giant needle from Luciela's clawed finger as she skidded away, her greaves mired in sludge and flotsam from the fenland. She breathed quietly, shrouding her Yoki from her sister so that she could buy time to recover. Luciela had outclassed her in almost every respect. She hated to concede that, but her Awakened sister was stronger, faster, and could regenerate wounds quicker than she could inflict them. _I will not lose_, she thought grimly, rising and raising her sword in a defensive guard. _I will fight her to the end… and finish this agony_.

She had moved to charge Luciela when the unusually loud rustling of twigs and fallen, dead leaves caught her attention. She looked up to the low cliff overlooking the quagmire and glimpsed a female wearing a Claymore's ensemble – but she was a literal tot of a female: a mere girl, one that had not even passed prepubescence. Her blonde hair covered much of her face, and was even longer than her cape. The short child was physically frail and delicate, but the single eye that stared out from her mass of hair bespoke of a vast potential, a power that could tower over all other warriors. Rafaela surreptitiously raised her eyebrow. Why had she not felt her Yoki? Just what was this mere lass capable of?

From the darkness, she spoke quietly, almost incoherently, her hand pressing tentatively against a tree. "The enemy… is here…"

Luciela had noticed her, too. The Abyssal One's eyes turned sarcastic. "Yes, darling, of course. Run along now, there is important business at hand."

The little girl ignored Luciela. Or perhaps… she was already addressing the Awakened Being. Her lips parted again, her immature voice soft and cautious, as if awaiting permission from a lenient guardian. "Kill… Mama's… enemy…"

Rafaela's eyes narrowed. "Who else is there?" she asked, sensing another presence of Yoki, although it was extremely weak, far feebler than that of the child's.

An attractive brunette clad in a Claymore's uniform emerged from the shroud of the trees, raising her sword and pointing it at Luciela. She was an unusual spectacle; her hair was certainly not blonde and her irises not chrome. That she was donning the grey uniform that could only be bestowed upon those with silver eyes was a rare phenomenon. Judging from her young countenance, she could not have been of a high rank, either. "On the orders of the King of Wei, we are here to finish the task started by the Shu-Wu alliance," she said, rather nervously.

Rafaela masked her surprised expression while Luciela growled impatiently. "King of Wei? Orders? What are you blabbering about, silly wench?"

The brunette's voice grew stronger. "Dweller of the South, Luciela. As a member of the Wei Special Hunter Unit, I hereby order your execution at the new Number Four's hands – Miata."

*

_Shi Ting Highland_

Clad in his horsetailed helm and his heroic light-blue armour, Xu Huang could not tear his eyes off the two slightly built ladies that stood before him, their backs turned to his face. So these were the most powerful so-called Claymores of the Continent, the twins who had been trained to exploit the Soul Link. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering his King Cao Cao's words: "_They seem mindless, but that is merely because their minds are buried underneath years of 'will.' If you remove that 'will,' fragmentary glimpses of their personhoods will emerge. Whether or not you choose to do this, I will leave it to your discretion_."

"My Lord, your instructions are far too cryptic," he muttered, shaking his head. Apart from that curious consideration, there was also the intelligence that Wei officer, Cao Xiu, had been cut off in Wan Castle by Zhou Fang, a Wu general. Cao Cao's offensive had been halted as a force of seven hundred thousand Wu defenders lay siege to Wan Castle, determined to turnaround the Wei invasion by crippling Cao Xiu's vanguard. Xu Huang glanced outwards at the distant fortress as smoke began to rise from the parapets. He raised a fist into the air. If they did not hurry, Cao Xiu and his retainers would be cut down. "We must rescue Master Cao Xiu, who is besieged at Wancheng! At the same time, we will punish Wu's gall and double the force of our offensive! Charge! We must break through Shi Ting and deliver a deathblow on Wu!"

The army turned to march, and the cavalry surged up the hillside, galloping towards the besieged Wancheng. There were no enemy Claymores that leaped down from the cliffs to hinder their progress. For a moment it seemed as if Xu Huang would ride to the forefront, but it was not his intention to follow the main advance guard. He turned to Alicia and Beth as they broke ranks with the infantry to face the large cloud of dust that had begun to whirl past the southern prairie. "My ladies. They're coming, the Wu-Shu allies. Come with me. Your former comrades in Wu and Shu surely know that you are here with us. Judging from the approaching detachment of horses, Lord Sima Yi's plan to draw them away from the main vanguard must have succeeded." His muscles tensed in anticipation. "Our primary objective now is to defeat the allied commanders."

The two sisters nodded in acknowledgment. He paused, looking at Beth. "So… you will use your Soul Link?" he queried hesitantly.

"Stand aside when it activates," responded Beth mechanically, staring at the approaching Shu-Wu attackers. "I will control Alicia as effectively as I can until the enemy is silenced."

He stared at her. "Beth…"

"They are coming," she interrupted, closing her eyes. "I am initiating the Soul Link. I only require your permission, Lord High General."

Xu Huang nodded uneasily. "Very well, Beth. I trust your expertise in this matter.

"Have your sister Awaken."

*

The Wei forces had been hemmed in and surrounded. Jia Kui and Cao Xiu fought desperately, determined to punch through the Wu defences beyond the castle and reunite with their rear flank. But that was not Miria's foremost concern. As they urged on their horses to the lowlands that winded around Wancheng, she raised a hand, stopping Tabitha, Yuma, and Jean in their tracks. A powerful Yoki had permeated the air, devouring Wancheng and dispersing outwards in every direction. And from the immediate distance, on top a hillside, loomed the dark form of a relatively small Awakened Being with curved, bladed scythes as hands. Her neck was grotesquely elongated, and even her hair had sharpened into a black-grey carapace of armour around her head.

"What… what is that?" murmured Yuma, her silver eyes apprehensive.

"It can only be what Miria and Flora spoke of," said Jean, her jaw dropping open in awe. "Number One, Alicia – the only warrior in history that can Awaken with the aid of her twin sister."

"We are at a total disadvantage," advised Miria tersely. "We don't have the strength to take her on alone, nor have the others arrived to reinforce us. But our chances aren't impossible. If we can somehow divert Alicia's attention and strike at Beth, Alicia cannot hold her Awakened state. And from the documents that I stole before I arrived in China… if Beth requires the entirety of her concentration to keep Alicia's sanity in check, then a momentary slip in concentration will sever the Soul Link." She licked her dry lips as Alicia's silhouette fell upon the plains. "Those two have never fought warriors who relied on teamwork, have they?"

"What do you mean, Captain?" asked Tabitha.

"That they have only fought Awakened Beings up till now. If my deductions are correct, they are not suited for combat against their own fellow soldiers. Follow me!" Miria hurtled towards the advancing Alicia, her speed increasing by the heartbeat. Dust and sand were hurled into the air, as Alicia's cold, soulless face grew larger and larger. "The three of you! Incapacitate Beth while I occupy Alicia – "

Xu Huang's eyes glowed an azure tint as he raised his halberd. "Here I come!" He lunged and leaped from the cliff, thrusting the end of his polearm into the soil. An earthquake split apart the rocky landscape, and the Miria was flung back, rolling painfully along the dirty ground from the unexpected shockwave. "I see through your stratagem, Shu partisan. But I won't let you get past me. If you think you are worthy…" He glanced back at Beth. So far, her face did not betray any strain. _Good_. He nodded challengingly at them. "Face me like the warrior you claim to be!"

For now, Alicia enjoyed the advantage – already, she had torn through the support troops behind Jean. Horses and people alike were hurled upwards and scattered across the grasslands. Xu Huang crouched in front of Beth vigilantly and engaged Jean, Tabitha and Yuma in melee combat. He glanced up as they raised their swords. He quickly counterattacked with a spin of Destroyer, and the powerful swing cut into Yuma's abdomen and Tabitha's arm. They betrayed their pain with a loud cry, and Xu Huang seized the advantage and initiated another shockwave that sent the two junior warriors crashing into the side of the cliff. Miria swore to herself. So he had planned for this – to have Alicia annihilate the enemy while he protected Beth. If only the others were here, she could easily counteract Xu Huang's strategy, but for now, the four of them would have to make do. "Stay away until you're completely healed!" she ordered Tabitha and Yuma as she raced towards Alicia. "They are not your opponents," she growled at her. "Now fight me!"

Her Phantom Mirage surrounded Alicia and began to pummel at her carapace armour, slashing and cleaving at where the connected plates were most vulnerable. The Awakened Claymore shrugged it off, her bladed arms suddenly elongating and cutting away Miria's illusions in two clean strokes. As Miria reeled from the unexpectedly swift turnaround, Alicia's arms began to slash _around_ her, cocooning her in a flurry of deadly cuts. Miria managed to block her frontal attacks through her superb reflexes and stamina, but felt two massive, bladed appendages cleaving into her back, far heavier than any greatsword. She gasped and toppled from her airborne position. She left behind a trailing pillar of blood, and landed heavily on the ground before rolling back up, sweating and traumatized. Alicia possessed far superior speed and strength, and already she could feel the full strength of the scythes that bashed against her sword. Only her remaining Mirages enabled her to keep pace with Alicia's unbelievable speed, and just barely. She parried a flurry of demonic slashing from Alicia, but felt her right arm leave her shoulder as it was cleanly sliced away.

_She doesn't hold back at all. And she's been taught to finish battles as quickly as possible_.

Yet more pain shot through her nerves, but she could not let that distract her as she danced away from another angry slash. Alicia was relentless, and Xu Huang now had forced Jean on the back foot too. Miria's Mirages flickered as she felt her speed dying. She grunted as a large wound spurted from her thigh. Alicia had lacerated her leg. Another light step back, and she only just managed to leap away from an attempt at decapitation. She skidded along the ground, fatigue overcoming her as she panted loudly and stared up at the cold, pupil-less eyes of Alicia.

It had been utter folly to hope that the Sixth could ever survive against the First, let alone hold her off. This was no battle. This was a lion toying with a mouse.

_It's been several days since we left Nanman now_, thought Miria desperately._ When are Clare's retinue coming? Was Luciela too much for them? If everything had gone as Yue Ying planned… shouldn't they be almost here by now with the promised reinforcements_?

Xu Huang ran Jean through and kicked a frantic Tabitha away, flinging her into a trembling Yuma. The three warriors lay on the ground, on the verge of defeat, and Miria herself could not hold back Alicia for much longer. Gritting her teeth in agony at her pierced body and bloody shoulder, she looked back briefly, looking for any faint hint of support. A cloud of dust caught her eye, and her heart leaped for audacious hope. It had been kicked up in the distance by galloping hooves and sprinting feet that were just as swift. That could only mean…

The sandstorm was approaching, fast. From its shroud leaped out three silver-eyed warriors, somersaulting in almost perfect synchronization with each other. "It didn't take us long to catch up with you," laughed Helen, grinning as she landed, and then propelled herself upwards again, slashing at Alicia. Deneve joined in the attack, momentarily catching the Awakened woman off-guard with an attack from behind.

"Tch. You had friends coming?" said Xu Huang, his face turning even grimmer than before. "Lord Sima Yi did not foresee the rest of you to survive Luciela."

Clare's Quicksword, astonishingly, managed to keep pace with Alicia's cutting, if only for a brief moment, before the weaker warrior was flung away. "How are you doing, Miria?" she asked, as she skidded to a halt beside her.

"Bad," admitted the Plains General, her voice a quiet whisper. "I'm glad our timing worked out as planned. I need you to help me divert Alicia's attention while Jean cuts down Beth. And once the Soul Link is disrupted, the twins will be as good as dead." Zhou Tai landed beside the Plains General, silent and brooding even as he drew his sword. "Where is Cynthia, admiral?" she asked.

His eyes clouded over. "In the main camp, recovering from her wound."

"The half-Yoma is here?" growled Xu Huang. "Why – " he gritted his teeth as the other lunged and flung Duskstrike against Destroyer, screaming sparks dancing off metal as they struggled against the other's weight. "Any more reinforcements and we'll be beaten back – " He grunted in pain as Clare's sword slashed across his back. He staggered away from them. _Has Cao Xiu not withdrawn from Wancheng yet? It would be best to retreat now _–

But there was something amiss. He glanced at the scattered, dispersed allied formation: it was bizarre. He could smell a dastardly ploy. The realization dawned on him too late, but he grasped their intentions only when it occurred to him that with their superior numbers, they had occupied Alicia and diverted his own attention from Beth. Now, the Number Two stood alone, focused on containing Alicia's Awakening.

She was unacceptably susceptible to attack.

"It's your turn, Jean!" cried Miria, her Phantom Mirage dashing circles around Alicia. Alicia could not take Xu Huang's place, for Clare and Zhou Tai had forced her on the defensive. "You're the key to my strategy. Forget about Number One! Take the fight to Beth herself!"

_Impossible_, thought Xu Huang wildly, but his greatest fear had at last eventuated. Breaking away from her comrades, Jean sprinted towards the younger twin, wind rushing past her cropped hair. Beth bit her lip as she the loudening footsteps neared her, but she paid her thumping heart no heed. She stayed put, ensuring that her sister's Awakened state remained stable, paying no heed to the approaching Wu warrior. _Why didn't she call out to me for help_?! thought Xu Huang furiously to himself. "Beth! Evade!" he thundered, angry and alarmed. "What are you doing?! Escape!"

She did not reply.

"GO, JEAN!" roared Clare. "Finish this!"

"Beth, you fool! Do you want to die?!" he bellowed again. "Run!"

The younger of the twins gritted her teeth, refusing to budge. Her eyes remained tightly shut, determined to regulate Alicia's Awakened form safely, at all costs. But it would prove ultimately futile. Jean roared, her Drill Strike crushing into Beth's armour like a knife stabbing into the carapace of an insect. She twisted her blade into Beth's shoulder, and the latter's eyes finally shot open, and she screamed like a wounded animal, shuddering in confusion and agony. With the psychic bond hastily severed, Alicia began to lose control. She staggered away from Clare and Miria and trembled, her expressionless face shaking as the Yoki around her imploded, consuming the nearby vicinity in a sphere of dark entropy. The cloud of demonic _chi_ disappeared slowly and unhurriedly, revealing a burnt and charred Alicia, who trembled manically, froth bubbling from her bleeding lips. Her silver eyes were bloodshot, and her unique suit of armour sizzled with excruciating heat from the abrupt telepathic dismissal.

The Organization's First had been reduced to a mental and psychic cripple.

The wounded and disorientated Beth collapsed to her knees as Jean leaped away and raised her sword for the finishing blow. Xu Huang roughly shoved Clare away and lifted Destroyer, unleashing a furious ground stamp that hurled the very earth upwards, sending the Wu fighters and their allies careening away. "Don't get cocky, silver-eyed warriors," he growled. "You're not the only ones who possess extraordinary powers." Blue _chi_ suddenly swirled from the ground as he stomped his foot once more, and a tremor shook the bedrock of the terrain. His skin grew darker, and his hair suddenly spilled freely past his shoulders. The sky momentarily darkened to a pure blackness as he began to… change.

"_Witness my strength_," he growled. Six glowing wings sprouted from behind him, and a sweeping aura of martial _chi_ struck into the void of the heavens. The lines of his armour shimmered with an ethereal sapphire. A maelstrom of ebony and azure power crackled through the firmament. His feet left the ground, and he flew into the cobalt sky. An orb of light shrieked from his open palm and blasted into the ground, scattering the allies once more.

"What… what is this?!" cried Jean, shielding herself with a defensive stance. "I… I've never seen anything like this!" Clare gritted her teeth in silent awe, and Deneve covered her eyes from the sandstorm that he had stirred. Helen caught the exhausted Miria in her arms.

"This is my Zhen Xing form, an attainment of strength that only true warriors can reach!" The Wei commander hurtled into the air and spun at a blinding speed, his wings flaring with cerulean light. He dodged a lightning bolt from Zhou Tai's blade and sent a charge of his own at him. Zhou Tai rolled aside as Clare leaped up, attempting to engage him. But he simply shot past her and caught the burnt Alicia in his right arm. Jean leaped upwards, but unlike him, she was flightless, and he simply pushed her away, smashing her into the ground. He conjured another bolt of energy and threw it into the sand. As the smoke obscured the vision of the allies, he seized his chance to sweep up the convulsing Beth along with her sister. He caught the shaking woman in his left arm and soared back up, away from the wild swings of Jean, Helen and Clare.

"This power…" whispered Miria. "It is something… only true warriors can reach?"

He hovered above the battlefield, observing the astonished allies silently. Sweat poured down his patterned face as he glared down at Beth. "You fool," he shouted, his angry spittle dashing her astonished face. "You and your sister are the future of Wei. We can't lose you to a moment of foolhardy fear, or whatever that was lurking inside your unfathomable mind!" He shook her roughly. "You knew well you were vulnerable! Why did you not flee?!"

Her tears brimming with pain, Beth still refused to speak. After several moments of uncomfortable stillness, his glowing eyes softened. "If you are in danger or distress, you must at least call for help, even in the midst of an important commission. It is the duty and honour of comrades to assist you."

A brief minute of stunned silence, and then came a squeaking, timid voice. "Lord High General," whispered Beth, her eyes darting from left to right, looking anywhere save his face.

He turned as a new cloud of dust gave way to a small detachment of Wei cavalrymen. An armoured officer stopped and shouted up at him, his voice eager but balanced with concern. "Master Xu! Commander Cao Xiu has been rescued, but we've suffered heavy losses. Wancheng has been successfully evacuated. We will now give our strength to cover your retreat here."

"Good work, commandant Jia Kui," replied Xu Huang from the sky, as the horsemen moved to block Miria and Zhou Tai's path. "I entrust the protection of this immediate area to you." He looked at the bleeding and exhausted Claymores of Shu and Wu once more. That they had survived against Alicia and Beth was a testament to their extraordinary tenacity and will to survive. Furthermore, they had outmanoeuvred and bested Alicia and Beth through Miria's strategy of teamwork. That alone merited praise. "An excellent display of skill," he conceded, glancing at the armless Miria. "We shall fight again."

Clare interrupted. "You're not getting away – "

"Oh? Watch me, tyro."

And with that, his wings flared again, and he hurtled up further, far beyond the reach of the allies, holding close the limp twins. The wind shrieked past him as he flew higher into the blue atmosphere, in the direction of the Wei main camp. High above the clouds, his eyes softened in compassion as he glanced down at the women tucked in his arms. They had fallen into unconsciousness, and their bodies had gone limp in his embrace.

_These twins_… "You tried to do so much on your own," he murmured regretfully.

"Rest now."


	37. Chapter 36: Humanity's Awakening

**Chapter 36: Humanity's Awakening**

_Nightfall_

The two armies had momentarily retired to their respective fortresses, having reached an unspoken agreement to allow each other time to bury their dead, heal the wounded, and prepare for the following morning's skirmishes. Lu Xun's plan to have Cao Xiu cut down had failed, but Wei morale had also fallen dramatically from the loss of Wancheng. Either way, there would occur one heroic struggle tomorrow before both factions withdrew, either in defeat or victory. To go beyond that limit was pointless and foolish.

Although they could not reconcile so easily, the enemy commanders had learned much from each other. Xu Huang now knew that the woman they called the "Phantom" was a formidable opponent in her own right, and demanded respect and recognition on the same level as he – as a true warrior. He was more than happy to accept that. Within her silver eyes he had witnessed the pinnacle of a Claymore's true strength. It was, in fact, troubling that the potency he found within Miria to be a more worthwhile and meaningful power than that of the Black Ones.

He had reverted from his state of Zhen Xing into his more human form. The poor girls were so light that he could carry them together into the sick bay. They panted uncontrollably as he rested their bodies down on two lowered beds. Alicia's skin was burnt from the uncontrolled release of Yoki that she had suffered. They both needed bandages, but it was Beth who suffered the most. In the name of maintaining the soul Link, she suffered the most regardless of victory or defeat.

_At last I understand your mysterious instructions, my Lord Cao Cao_.

"Foolish girls," he muttered, removing his helm and shaking his head. "If only you had let go of your rigid, dogmatic obedience… you wouldn't have ended up like this." He moved to clasp Beth's hand, the reflection of her agonized face settling into his enervated, weary mind. "What in the world has pushed you this far to hide from us?"

Lying on her divan, she did not respond verbally, although her grip on his fingers tightened. He felt his heart sink in despondent concern. "Beth…"

_At least she recognizes the voices of her allies_. Encouraged, he pulled a thin blanket over the twins, tucking them snugly amongst each other, before rising and moving in the direction of the tent's exit. He had not stepped out when the warden healer in the shadows called out to him.

"Lord High General, what would you have me do with these silver-eyed witches once they have recovered?"

"Send them to my quarters. But ensure that they've eaten a hearty meal first." Xu Huang looked back at the sleeping Alicia and Beth. "I'd like some time with them alone."

The warden nodded. "But of course, my Lord."

*

Several hours had already passed, and Xu Huang's patience was running thin. "What's taking them?" muttered the Wei general, tapping his booted foot impatiently as he sat on the side of his divan. He had discarded his armoured top, and his broad, chiselled chest was exposed to the cool night air. He ran his fingers through his long black hair in fatigue.

_Did I underestimate the damage of their severed Soul Link_?

But he had pre-empted himself. As if to answer the nagging question at the back of his head, the flaps of his tents suddenly eased aside, and the Black Ones silently stepped in. They had bathed and discarded their black suits, and looked extremely awkward in their light grey, loose-fitting nightdresses. The wound that Jean had inflicted on Beth's shoulder was but a conspicuous scar. Despite his relief, Xu Huang kept an impassive, stern face. "Are you feeling better?" he inquired, lowering his voice to a gentler tone. The twins nodded in the affirmative together, although Beth's expression remained very weary. "Did you eat?" he asked.

Beth's lips hesitantly parted after a moment of silence. "No."

"I explicitly ordered the warden to give you a hot meal," chastised Xu Huang irritably. "It seems that I have no choice but to have him executed – "

"We refused," interrupted Alicia unexpectedly. "He offered. We did not eat."

"I see," he said severely. "In any case, your stubbornness today was unforgivable. There is no use in a warrior who does not treasure her life. Especially you, Beth. Life is a gift that allows one to tread the path of true might. From hereon, I demand that you request my help when you require it. Do not protest. This is an order for both of you…" he relaxed slightly. "For you to protect yourselves as if your existences mean something."

The women nodded hesitantly. He sighed as they lapsed into silence. "I know that you can't comprehend the humanity of mere words. I understand that. But I'm asking you to try. If you can maintain a psychic connection with each other… surely somehow… you can experience an emotional connection with other humans?" he pondered.

They shuffled closer, as if they did not know the answer but wished not to frustrate him.

"For what reason do you two fight?" he finally asked, not taking his eyes off them. He rose and walked over. Inches away from their bodies, he stared down and they met his gaze, four ponds of silver kissing two large and noble chestnut eyes. "Beth. Do you have an answer for me? Why have you come to China, to fight Awakened Beings?"

Beth responded. "My purpose is to destroy Awakened Beings. I exist to serve the assignment I have been given to silence any creature that has released more than eighty-percent of its Yoki."

"The warrior always distinguishes his purpose for fighting and his purpose for serving," disagreed Xu Huang, taking a slender hand from each of the twins in his own. "Lord Cao Cao believes that people will always be unequal to some extent. And while I am infinitely weaker than our King, I disagree with his philosophy. You are my subordinate, but I believe that in spirit, you and I will always be comrades. That is why you are worth every fibre of my power and every risk that I might take for you. We cannot fight side-by-side if you don't share that belief."

Beth paused. After several long minutes of thinking, she finally spoke again. "In that case, I fight for our King, and the Lord High General. I exist to fight… she lowered her head. "… For you."

Xu Huang closed his eyes. "Don't say that just to please me."

But Alicia nodded in agreement. "For Master Xu Huang, we fight."

"Wait, Alicia. I just said – "

The sisters' voices grew stronger. "Yes. For Master, we fight. That is our reason and answer." He blinked, and stared down. They had drawn close and nestled against his lean body, Alicia to his left, and Beth to his right. They closed their eyes, laying their cheeks on his torso, and for a moment, Xu Huang swore that he could detect the faint scent of gentle peace drifting from them.

He inhaled in amazement at their touch. "You…"

They did not move. It was as if they wanted only to sleep. His strong arms instinctively moved to hold them, and they snuggled tighter, each sharing a portion of his smooth, muscular body.

"Master," mumbled the twins quietly.

Then, silence.

"Honestly, I give up," he finally sighed, smiling in slight amusement as he felt his fingers on their frail shoulderblades. "I can't be watching over you two like this." He hadn't allowed himself such a grin in a long time. Beth had already fallen silent and dozed off while Alicia continued to cuddle Xu Huang. Not releasing them, he backed away and slumped onto his divan, closing his eyes as he drifted into exhausted slumber.

Two demon-women rested in a human man's embrace that night, and for the first time since their battle together, he glimpsed the truth of their fragile humanity, buried underneath the monstrosity that was the Soul Link.

*

_Alliance Main Camp_

Miria held her severed arm to her shoulder in her tent, patiently waiting for it to reattach. Since her arrival, had understood that the defunct Organization's Number One and Two were allied with Wei, rendering the position of Shu all the more perilous, especially if one factored in the omnipresent threat of an Awakened Lu Bu. But there were more immediate concerns for now. "Why did you come?" she asked, staring at the warriors that huddled around Cynthia. "You knew the Rising Dragon General is on the verge of death, Zhou Tai. Yet you still travelled all the way to Shi Ting. Would it not have been more prudent to stop at – "

"Orders are orders. I had no choice but to fight Xu Huang," he muttered, placing a wet towel on Cynthia's feverish forehead. She lay on his bed, half-naked and trembling from the infectious nature of Luciela's catastrophic wound. "But I could not bring myself to bring her to battle. She is severely weakened. I do not know if our Yoki will be enough to heal her." He stared down at his beloved. For the moment, she could rest, but tomorrow, he would request special permission for them to return to Jianye, lest she…

Lest she…

"I will care for her," he muttered, clasping her clammy hand. "I will not leave the general's side. I am staying with her." He drew down and boldly kissed her sweaty forehead. "I would sooner see the world burn than to hear her weeping."

"That's a foolish but understandable sentiment," replied Jean. "Commander Lu Xun will tie down the Wei forces here, so there should not be a problem with a lack of numbers." She raised her head, looking at Clare. "There's still one major theatre of war that we haven't addressed…"

Clare nodded. "By now, Lady Huang, Lord Zhao and Flora should have reached Wu Zhang Plains – "

"The Central Plains?" interrupted Tabitha. "Is that not the very heartland of China?"

"That's right, Tabitha," said Miria, grimacing in satisfaction as her arm finally began to slowly fuse back its severed skin, flesh, bone, arteries and nerves. "Its crucial position as the gateway to the north means that we must break through it at all costs. But Wei will defend it to the last man. I'm sure of it. It will take a herculean effort on part of both factions to gain any significant advantage there."

"In other words," agreed Zhou Tai grimly, "it shall become the bloodiest battlefield in the Middle Kingdom."

*

She could hear his voice, audible through the ineffable darkness.

Cynthia's eyes fluttered open upon hearing her lover's call. He murmured her name, repeating it twice, before she managed to register his summons. She stared up into his silver eyes groggily. He had removed his armour, and wore only a humble shirt and a soldier's leggings. He dipped down and lifted her slowly and gingerly to a sitting position. "Cynthia," he whispered into her ear. "It is time for your meal."

"I… I'm not hungry."

"Force it down," he said reluctantly. "You must eat, even if you feel ill." He hated doing this to her, but emotions had no place in saving lives… not even hers. He scooped up a spoonful of warm, unflavoured rice porridge. "Come," he pleaded. "Eat."

She nibbled feebly at the fare, her tongue rolling the glob into her mouth, but it was difficult to even swallow. And worse… her stomach… her Yoki had only just managed to hold back the infection, and until it wore away, her ripped flesh could not close up. Her innards burned as it attempted its utmost to process the new food within her. It stung; it hurt greatly. Zhou Tai was about to offer another spoonful when she shook her head slowly. His heart melted, and he set his meal aside.

"Where… where are we?" she mumbled, too weak to even find his hand.

He clasped it for her. "Where you have rested for the past three days. We are at camp, in Miria's tent."

"Oh…" Cynthia blinked slowly, wishing she could do something to ease the sorrowful face of her lover. He was usually an expressionless man, even in battle. But alone with her, he allowed the tears to flow and his shoulders to heave. He kissed her lips gently, and she tried to move and return a portion of his kindness. Oh, if only she could throw herself around him! But this was a wound inflicted by an Abyssal, and even the proficient medicine of Chinese physicians proved unable to defeat the festering rot. Only through time and patience could she prevent her wound from threatening her life.

"Now… I have two ugly wounds on my tummy," she mumbled, her weak attempt at humour stopped by his finger on her lip.

"I promise you. You will live through this. Your powers are strong enough to complete the healing. I will pour in my strength, too. We will not give in. And then you will be my wife," he swore, staring at her with the intensity of a burning fire.

She began to sniffle at his words. She reached at him feebly, hoping he would hold her, but he shook his head. Somehow, she could not find the strength to eat, but she had plenty left to embrace him.

But he did not want to hurt her. If she strained even slightly…

She stared at him as he shook his head. "I might disrupt the healing– "

"I beg you," she sobbed. "Please, baby."

He drew closer and clasped her. She winced in pain, but pressed herself close as her clammy hands found the back of his shoulders. They stroked his flowing raven hair, and he cradled her head lightly, closing his eyes. "Do not worry. I will do whatever you ask of me. I cannot disobey you for long. You know that."

He blinked. "Your hairtails… they have been undone."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You… like them, don't you? But I… I don't feel comfortable with them in a condition like this." They kissed. "I promise, for your sake, that nothing this will ever happen to me again. Next time, I'll be strong enough to protect you, just like I did at He Fei."

For some odd reason, she already felt somewhat better.

"I'll be your guardian, and you'll be mine."

*

_History has a strange way of forgetting the true heroes, the true champions and saviours that are not chronicled in the historical archives, or praised by future generations of scholars and learned men. Their only chance for remembrance is to survive within the hearts of those who knew and loved them, for their faces to be etched, marked, deeply and profoundly into the experiences and memories of those who _do_ become remembered by posterity._

_Very few people can reach the heights of fame as those titans that towered over China in the epoch of the Three Kingdoms. Cao Cao. Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang. Lu Xun. They are but a select few amongst a slightly larger minority. How great were the sacrifices made to remember these personages, whilst so many others were forgotten in the mists of time?_

_History is cruel. War is cruel. But, it must always be remembered that during this dark time, one bright light shone, an illumination given by silver eyes. That light shone from a strange race of female warriors, some of which allied themselves with Shu, several with Wu, and several with Wei. In particular, there was one who served under the Grand General of Shu with unwavering devotion. She was one who fell deeply in love with a young warrior of the Han._

_Most famously, she was a particular warrior who utilized a special technique of drawing the Claymore at lightning speed, cutting apart the very wind…_

_Following the abrupt end to the Southern Expedition, she would make her way to Tianshui in support of her allies. She would fight her next battle on the Wu Zhang Plains, forging her destiny in this world amidst brave allies and formidable enemies. _

_The name of this beautiful, wavy-haired soldier had not yet been recorded by history. Her deeds had not been sung in Chinese households, nor were her adventures retold to curious children. But her foray into the Central Plains against the mighty Wei Kingdom would change all that._

_As she stood against the million-strong legions of Cao Cao, it never crossed her mind that her exploits would eventually go down in legend._

_It is by her side… that our journey continues. _


	38. Chapter 37: Tianshui I

**Chapter 37: The Battle of Tianshui: Part I**

_Xuchang Courtyard_

King Cao Cao observed a uniformed brunette with displeasure as she collapsed to the ground, panting. Her Claymore clanged noisily and unpleasantly on the stone. While she had lasted longer in this particular session of training, she was still hesitant and wavering in her technique. "Your guard is completely incorrect," he chastised, walking around her. "Just what have you learnt since your battle against Luciela? Grasp your greatsword in a high guard. The stance of the hawk is a basic technique that you must master. There is no need to emulate the style of my Sword of Heaven."

He gestured outwards with his gloved fingers. "I have spent much of this life that Nu Wa has granted me out on the fields of battle. As a result of that, I determined that the sword she bestowed upon me befitted my stature and power. It is an expert's weapon, of intricate grace and subtle elegance. That is what renders it so deadly. You, on the other hand, utilize a swordfighting technique of brute, boastful destruction. There is little need for a duelist's techniques in a weapon like a Claymore."

"I'm… barely strong enough to use a greatsword. I… I have to start somewhere," stammered the chestnut-haired woman, her arms trembling. Her large eyes were ashamed. "And to have His Highness teach me a weapon that I should have been apt with… I feel so pathetic."

The King snorted. "Clarice. You should be proud of being my student. I can teach you countless things… the art of war, the art of politics and imperial intrigue. I can teach you how to read the hearts of men, and have entire nations bow before you. _I can teach how to rule the world_. I can even teach you Chinese poetry and calligraphy, should you ever find the time or interest," he added dryly. "You have barely arrived in my Kingdom for two months, and you already doubt my motives in taking you under my wing? A true warrior would know better," he finished, as Galatea's mordant but compassionate face flashed in his mind.

Encouraged, Clarice nodded, and rose again, steadying her Claymore in the guard of the hawk. She confidently slashed down and riposted to her left, simulating a close-range counterattack with her pommel. She capitalized on her momentum and swung upwards, her wrists remaining firm and her entire body immersed in the moment of sword forms. The weapon screeched along the ground before rising into the air dramatically. She glanced at Cao Cao as sparks danced from her blade tip, smiling hopefully.

He nodded in approval. "Where is Miata?" he asked, his voice easing in severity.

"Asleep in my room." Clarice blushed. "I'm just her guardian, really. But she won't stop calling me Mama. And… she won't stop calling His Highness Papa, either," she finally managed, looking at him in embarrassment.

To her relief, he chuckled. "But I hardly know her. She must attach herself to anyone willing to listen to her. Rather naïve even for a child, but that is telling of her generous affection." He looked at Clarice again, his eyes thoughtful.

_Beyond your young countenance… I sense a faint glimmer of the innocence I have long lost_.

Beaming, Clarice was about to bring down her weapon in a sweeping arc when the cold voice of Rafaela stopped her in her tracks. The Wei agent had arrived through the back entrance of the palace quarters, holding a casket in her arms. "My King. I have come with what you demanded of me," she said emotionlessly.

His expression changed upon glimpsing the coffer. In that one wooden box was the culmination of an entire year of warring struggle. "Excellent. Show me," he commanded. "Show me the fruit of our hard work." Rafaela quietly opened the box and lifted out its contents, watching the King's pleased smirk.

"You've done well. Very well," he whispered.

Clarice gagged as she stared at the head of Luciela, at the cold, lifeless eyes of the red-haired woman. Blood dripped down her lip, and her tongue hung limply from her open mouth in a grotesque taunt. "I did not need your student's help," said Rafaela coldly, glaring briefly at Clarice. "I could have finished Luciela on my own."

"That is not the account that Clarice gave me," replied Cao Cao. "She reported that Miata was quite crucial to turning the tide against the Abyssal One. In fact," he added, raising an eyebrow, "she claimed that it was she who struck the final blow, after you hesitated in beheading her. But I commend you nevertheless, Number Five. Now, we have subdued _one_ of the _three_."

"Yes. I am… pleased… that we did this sooner than later," observed Rafaela quietly, gazing at Luciela's head regretfully. She turned away. Something in her remaining eye had died. Clarice couldn't be sure what it was, however. "Either way, the Southern Expedition ended in a rather chaotic manner, and the battle at Shi Ting was not a truly decisive victory for us or for the allies. Now it only remains to meet the Shu forces at Wu Zhang Plains."

Clarice looked rather astonished. "The Shu forces are attempting to strike at Luoyang itself?"

The Imperial Chancellor nodded. "Neither of my rivals can afford a protracted war. Zhuge Liang hopes to end it quickly with these northern expeditions of his. But he is a dreamer. I have already responded to his aggression with my finest officers and men stationed at strategic chokepoints: Tianshui, Jieting, and across the Wei River itself, which marks the jugular of the Central Plains."

"Do you require Miata and I for any phase of the counterattack, Your Highness?" asked Clarice.

"Not as of yet. My son will personally deal with Huang Yue Ying and her friends at Tianshui. And should he fail…" his eyes flashed. "I'll have Galatea and the Imperial Lancers move to reinforce Jieting. We will put an end to their resistance there."

*

_Across central China lie the famed Central Plains, hugged by the Wei River, the largest tributary of the Yellow River. While the plateaus are undoubtedly scenic expanses that continue to capture the imagination of younger generations, the Central Plains' true value was of a military nature. For much of ancient and medieval Chinese history, this legendary battlefield protected the Imperial Capital of Luoyang from southern encroachment, and during the Three Kingdoms era it also shielded the Wei first city of Xuchang from Shu and Wu, ensuring Cao Cao's continued political dominance over the princes and dukes of the realm. For his enemies, the realization of the significance of his grip over this location came too late. The death of his rival Yuan Shao signalled the end of the old guard and ushered in the age of Liu Bei and Sun Quan. But they were also unable to dislodge the Wei forces from Wu Zhang, and the full consequences of this failure would reveal themselves in the distant future, when the realm, long divided, was to be united once more. _

_This has become common knowledge in the modern world age. But very few know that many centuries ago, a peculiar race of silver-eyed women also walked the sacred land of the Central Plains. It is here that that our chronicles carry on, alongside one angelic lady who fought for Shu during her time in China… _

_A warrior who was known amongst her comrades as the Windcutter_…

*

_Sunset_

The Wei army that defended Tianshui was massive, spanning as far as the eye could see, across the horizon and beyond it. The banners of the empire and flags of the Cao clan dotted the landscape and towered above incalculable numbers of Men-At-Arms, cavalrymen and siege engines. Flora, Yue Ying and Zhao Yun galloped towards the land armada nevertheless, leading an attack party that was dwarfed by the hundreds of thousands. A disadvantaged head count did not daunt the trio, no matter how grave. As far as Yue Ying was concerned, her friends were worth entire armies alone. But…

Something else concerned her, and that was the horseman at the head of the Wei army. Even as they closed in on him, he did not seem concerned at all, nor did her even give the signal for the archers to fire. The Men-At-Arms did not budge, nor did the cavalry charge and attempt a flank. His pearly white mantle and cape draped comfortably around his back and his horse. It was only when his narrow, vampiric face was illuminated by the reddening sun that she realized who could be so arrogant to assume victory before the battle had even begun. "The Crown Prince of Wei," breathed Yue Ying. "Cao Pi."

He brushed back his slick black hair. "Shu must be taught a lesson. They must never again dare to set foot on this land." By his side stood Zhen Ji, decked in light blue and gentle purple. Her fresh, seductive eyes had fixed themselves on the three Shu warriors as Cao Pi continued to speak. "Do you have any idea who we are? I beseech you, leave this place at once if you do not wish to suffer unqualified humiliation and an extremely painful death."

"Your arrogance will destroy you, Cao Pi," snarled Zhao Yun, somersaulting off his horse and landing several yards away from his nemesis.

"Me, arrogant? It is _you_ who is acting haughty by seeing yourself as my equal." The Prince flicked his royal longsword and pointed it at them. "That is true arrogance."

"Then allow a lowly woman of humble birth show you how mistaken you are." Flora stepped forward and pointed her Claymore at Cao Pi. "You will fall by my own hand."

"You would face me?" confirmed the ostentatious aristocrat. "Very well. Let it begin! My darling," he prompted.

"I understand, my Lord." Zhen Ji stepped forward, smiling coquettishly. Silence reigned for several moments as the enemies stared at one another. Then all of a sudden, the cold metal of a bladed whip shot out from her slender hand, heading directly for Zhao Yun's torso. The Shu knight reflexively raised his spear and blocked the first portion of the nine-section lash. A loud _clang_ rung through the air, but he was too late as Zhen Ji tugged viciously and crushed his body in the grip of her terrifying weapon.

"Zilong!" cried Flora. Taken by surprise, she and Yue Ying raised their weapons, but it would not be enough. Zhen Ji's whip tightened around him, and she licked her lips. Without a further warning, she disappeared from sight, winking out in a flash of light…

And taking Zhao Yun with her.

"My Lord!" screamed Flora again, instinctively stretching out her hand for him.

"My ladies… be careful," came his fading voice. Eyes wide in shock, his hand also reached desperately for his beloved, but flesh became incorporeal as he faded into the aether. He had vanished, and even the remnants of his voice had fallen silent.

The Shu Lance Marshal whipped around to face Cao Pi, fury in her silver eyes. "What has she done with him?" she demanded.

"She merely utilized an amulet that grants its client temporary teleportation. Something that the primitives of the Continent might not understand," smirked Cao Pi. "The Qilin Amulet… a most useful tool, one that merely requires a strong will to master. You are not the only commander with alchemists and magicians at your service, Huang Yue Ying."

The Grand General aimed Sapphire Crescent at Cao Pi. "Move, and I shoot."

He smiled. "Try," he hissed.

His booted feet left the stirrups of his horse, and he spun into the air, smoothly evading the missiles that Yue Ying fired at him. The miniature novae exploded into the Wei soldiers behind him, blasting several dozen men into the air and sending the frontal guard into chaos. But she was unable to strike Cao Pi even as his bodyguards scattered. He landed close to an unprepared Flora, his hand finding her throat before she could draw her sword to use the Windcutter technique. She gagged in shock at the callously rough contact, but he ignored her. "And now it is my turn to use my own Qilin Amulet. Come," he said. "Dance with me, fair flower."

"No!" cried Yue Ying.

"All forces," commanded the Prince, seconds before he teleported to an unknown destination with a choking Flora, "attack."

Yue Ying swore as the Wei army recovered from its momentary confusion and began to charge down the sloped hills. She waved at her own Crescent Wardens, and they fearlessly fired at the enemy soldiers that outnumbered them four to one. "It seems I'll have to deploy the Juggernauts sooner than I hoped," she muttered, as pandemonium and mayhem rapidly descended upon the battlefield.

_Flora… Zilong… neither of you can die on me. Do you understand_?

*

He had released her. She staggered away, rubbing her sore neck as he quietly recovered from his own spell. They were shrouded in darkness, and surrounded by four cold, limestone walls. From her first impression, there did not seem to be any furniture. Good. Her movements would not be restricted. But still… "Where are we?" coughed Flora, completely disoriented.

"Tianshui fortress," replied Cao Pi obligingly. "Be grateful. I'll be scolded by my father for this." He raised his longsword, closing his eyes briefly, as if to meditate on his impending battle. "You said I was to fall by your hand. Then prove it to me."

Flora quickly placed her hand on her sword's handle, waiting for Cao Pi to commit the dire mistake of attacking first – one movement from him, and he would be dashed to pieces by her Windcutter. At least, that was what she hoped. "Once I defeat you, Wei will be bereft of an heir – I believe that would be the most ideal situation."

"How cruel," mocked Cao Pi, circling her, spreading his arms wide while keeping a firm grip on Havoc. "The Wei Empire is the future of China – an efficient military machine that pioneers technology, philosophy, and agricultural innovation. We protect our people with the mightiest standing army the world can offer: patriotic, imperialistic, and ruthlessly… exquisitely… merciless. And what do Shu and Wu have to offer?" he asked scornfully. "One is composed of backwater forest peasantry, and the other is a nation of seafaring, fire-loving pirates."

"You forget one thing. A despot governs Wei, and a tyrant is the most unworthy of all rulers. And he is your own father!" she cried.

"He is misunderstood," replied Cao Pi defensively. "Cruelty is not the sole measure of what it means to be a tyrant. In times of chaos, a man cannot allow himself to fall into the arrogance that presumes the automatic submission of the world. No. If he wishes to realize his destiny…" his eyes glimmered. "Then he must seize it, with all his strength and power. And that is what Father has done!" Without warning, the Prince leaped into the air, spinning with a voracious speed, his twirling body resembling a vortex. Caught completely off-guard, Flora staggered back and hastily drew her sword, her arm sliding her blade out and striking at him, before quickly returning it into the niche behind her cape. She repeated that motion at an incredible speed and from a hundred different angles, attempting to break past him with a lethal blow. But he was surprisingly tenacious, and his stamina was such that he could keep up with her superhuman movements relatively effortlessly.

Their eyes met as their swords collided, again and again. Half-Yoma eyes met vampiric irises.

She charged again, and Cao Pi gave ground. "Your technique is good," he admitted, as he calmly parried every one of her attacks with refined finesse. "But I can see through your technique. It is strikingly similar to a method that draws the sword from the scabbard and fells the enemy in one finely aimed attack. On an island east of our nation, I believe they call it _battojutsu_." He flipped back and dashed towards her. "But its weakness is that it consistently comes from one identical location – your drawing hand." He went on the offensive, slashing and thrusting relentlessly as her Windcutter became a shield of metal, blocking and parrying each of his ferocious attacks. She slowly backed off, patiently waiting for a mistake to exploit. But just as she prepared to cut across his chest, he backed away, narrowly avoiding her surprise attack. He breathed out loudly, impressed. "Nevertheless, you're good. You would do well to serve me, and Wei."

"Excuse me?" snapped Flora uncharacteristically.

"You heard me, loud and clear." He smiled as he danced away from her angry slash. "Why fight for Shu at all? Make your home in Xuchang, and let my father take you under his wing, just as he's done with so many of your comrades."

She gasped, dreading his answer. "So many… of our comrades?"

"Indeed: Alicia. Beth. Galatea. Rafaela. Clarice… and the new Number Four – Miata." Cao Pi nodded at her astonished expression. "Yes. Any outside can see who is to win this civil war. And with the most powerful silver-eyed witches of your Continent on our side, you should see it clearly, too."

"I am not so craven as to feed a wolf merely because it howls the loudest."

Their swords met again. "No matter. If you are worried for all your friends in Shu, and even Wu, I'll simply have them join Wei, too. After all, Father's ambition is to unite this nation, not destroy it."

She gasped as his strength suddenly doubled. Her knees buckled. "We will not bow before oppressors of the weak!" she cried, as he dislodged her grip with his free hand. Holding desperately onto her sword with her left hand, she tried attacking him with her pommel, but he managed to slip past it, and they continued to struggle, their fingers clutching at one another as the heir of Wei tried to force her to release her weapon. His eyes suddenly glinted, and he twirled his sword and thrust it into her thigh, piercing through flesh, artery and bone. A loud spattering sound echoed through her body.

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock from the unexpected, devious attack. "Now I have you," he hissed in victory. Her grip on her greatsword only tightened, but now Cao Pi was free to grab her wrists. He charged forward, pushing her back and slamming her against the wall. "Surrender."

She calmly thrust the knee of her uninjured leg up into his groin.

A loud _thud_. Contact was successful. He gasped, doubling over in trauma and pain, but as she raised her sword to decapitate him, he smirked and dived forward again, the blade of his hand striking the bottom of her wrist. Shrugging off this senseless resistance, Flora swung her sword down to cleave through his back.

But…

She gasped in astonishment as her hand refused to obey her. She could not control her movement as she involuntarily dropped her sword. The Claymore clanged to the cold stone floor. _I cannot… move my arm_!

Somehow, through some bizarre technique, he had immobilized her left limb completely. She stared at him in fury. What could have neutralized her enhanced strength, speed and reflexes so easily? "What… what have you done to me?!" she cried.

She attempted to smash her knee into his privates again, but Cao Pi's fingers quickly struck her hip, and her two legs froze in place. Her lower body was paralysed, rooted to the floor. "You Continentals haven't heard of pressure point manipulation? How shameful." He drew back calmly. "As a Prince, I have learned many techniques to protect myself from potential assassins. Never did I imagine that I would be forced to use them against a woman who wanted to deprive me of offspring."

"How dare you," grated Flora angrily as he drew closer. He sneered, leaving her right arm untouched. He did not bother removing her sword from her thigh. Rather, he turned her away from the wall, and gave her a disdainful push. With the loss of both her balance and support, she crashed onto the ground, and she cried out as Havoc slid up through her open wound. Her own blood spurted across her legs. Cao Pi smoothly caught his weapon and flicked away the gore, staring at the prone, immobilized blonde. "Worry not. The numbing of your nerves is only temporary. This is not a lethal martial technique. There is no fun in catching prey that cannot run."

He kneeled beside her. "But for now, you are helpless. Accept that." She struggled to push him away, but even her Yoki-infused strength was futile with merely one arm. He took her by the back of her head and her waist, raising her up to look into his ice-cold eyes. "Accept that Wei possesses the Mandate of Heaven. Accept that Shu's cause is a lost one. And…" his face neared hers, and his smirk was terrifying. "Accept that the warrior called Zhao Yun is destined to fall by my wife's whip."

"You lowlife – " Flora bucked and thrashed in the Prince's arms, gritting her teeth and glaring daggers at him. But he quickly silenced her with something she deemed only Zhao Yun to be worthy of. He kissed her, pressing himself against her reluctant mouth with the haste of an impatient admirer. She did not care if he was only toying with her. His lips were not welcome. The back of her right hand welted his cheek, and he fell back, releasing her. He rubbed his face sullenly, but returned to seize her again. She struggled desperately, but his clench was monstrous. "Such violence. If you are so naïve to think that you should hate your enemy, then you should hate my father, not me."

"You are a monster," she whispered. "Perhaps more so than Cao Cao himself."

"I defeat you fairly, initiate unpretentious advances, and still you have the gall to brand me a monster. I wonder… if it is not you who is the fool." His lips trailed along her neck, and they were surprisingly gentle, an arresting juxtaposition to what he had done moments earlier. She resisted again, this time more feebly, and his hand wandered over to her chest, and he squeezed her right breast firmly. It felt slightly painful, for he was not completely tender, yet she sensed restraint in his grip. Exhausted, confused and in pain, she moaned instinctively, unable to suppress a quiet, womanly sigh. He seemed pleased as he closed his eyes. His hand continued to wander further, up and down her wounded body, attempting to caress her to stillness, to force her into submission. "You see? I am not evil, far from it. In fact, your stubborn resistance is worthy of respect – yes, even mine. You have much to offer our Kingdom as a warrior, and as a woman." He reopened his eyes again to look at her. "All you need to do is kneel, and I can grant you all your heart's desires. I can grant you your friends' safety."

"How dare you treat me like a plaything?" gritted Flora, flustered and furious. "I won't forgive you. I won't!"

Cao Pi's vampiric eyes glinted. "Wrong once again, demon-lady. Your hands may say 'no', but your eyes say 'now!'"


	39. Chapter 38: Tianshui II

**Chapter 38: The Battle of Tianshui: Part II**

The hills beyond Tianshui fort were littered with thousands of Wei corpses as the final wave of infantry and cavalry charged down the hill. They advanced against the barrels of the Crescent Wardens' bladed bows, which had already blown apart hundreds of their comrades. But although the gargantuan host managed to advance several yards towards the Shu formation, Yue Ying's Juggernauts had arrived as planned, surrounding the frontline of Wei warriors. They advanced from beyond the dunes and plateaus that elevated the southern moor against the lowlands that surrounded Tianshui, catching the Wei soldiers by complete surprise.

"What… what are those?" mumbled one private.

"Are they even… the works of man?" whispered a corporal.

Constructed as heavy artillery siege engines, the bulky, mobile machines resembled aberrant beasts, adorned with the golden heads of tigers that breathed fire, incinerating any foe that dared to draw close. Just above the frontal wheels were giant slots that vomited out missiles from within, rendering close-quarters counterattack all but impossible. Even the Wei Men-At-Arms that had learned to utilize Claymore swords were unable to break through these new technological marvels. Manned by two soldiers from within the reinforced tanks, the Juggernauts counterattacked and fired their projectiles into the enemy, blowing apart another platoon of Cao Pi's elite guards. The Wei forces had not prepared themselves for such heavy-duty resistance, and Sima Yi still refused to deploy the Central Plains Guardians until the Shu forces arrived at Jieting.

And without the Guardians' assistance, conventional Wei troops were all but outclassed by Yue Ying's ingenuity.

She slashed apart a heavily armoured man that attempted to block her way. "So the mouse overwhelms the elephant," she said to herself, retracting her blade and pummelling a regiment of infantry with several rounds of flaming pellets. They screamed and fell, blood pouring through their punctured armour, exposing the men behind her to be mowed down. "They will retreat, or they will fall here. Their choice is simple."

"My Lady," called her lieutenant. "Their flanking attack has been neutralized." He casually blew apart the head of a charging assailant. "We should make a concerted effort to drive them back."

"Agreed," she replied. "On my mark, commence a combined attack with our bladed bows and the Juggernauts." There were twenty of the mobile machines in total, each worth fifty men. The cannons that she had fitted on top of the engines proved even deadlier than predicted, and the piercing incendiary rounds tore through the panicking ranks of the enemy like wet paper. The burning soldiers crumpled before the Shu battalions, folding one after another. It would not be long before the rear flanks were exposed to the salvo. "I will finish this," declared Yue Ying, sliding a bolt along Sapphire Crescent. Her weapon began to spit out fireballs at a rapid, unremitting speed, her gattling mechanism mowing down the Men-At-Arms like a sickle reaping crops. Her Crescent Wardens joined her in the final push, and the darkening sky briefly ignited in glorious flames as the Wei army was annihilated by the united firepower of the Crescent Wardens and Juggernauts.

The sprawling battlefield, once a roaring spectacle of pandemonium, was utterly silent, save for the sizzling of spent ammunition and the weeping of Wei fighters in their death throes. The banners of the Cao family no longer billowed proudly on the feet of the wind. They lay alongside their dead flagbearers, humbled and shattered by Yue Ying's counter-offensive.

The remnant Shu forces stared at each other, not daring to be so arrogant to believe that they had survived. But when they realized such arrogance was warranted, they roared and cheered, applauding and thrusting their sore, bleeding arms into the dusk air. "Long live Liu Bei, King of Hanzhong!" cried the men. "Hail to the Grand General, Lady Huang!" That they had managed to defeat an army far stronger than theirs was a living testament to Yue Ying's genius and calm against otherwise impossible odds.

She closed her eyes, stilling her heavy breathing. Victory against Wei… she lived for these glorious moments.

The strength and numbers of Cao Pi's soldiers had been impressive. But that was not enough to send her into despair. There was nothing that could overwhelm her hope. As long as she continued to breathe, she would continue to fight, and to offer quality strategies to her loyal men. It was her lifeblood, her very sustenance. It was the reason for her presence here.

It was her reason for ending the war that saw her father killed by the marauders of Wei, when they set torch to her tribe's village, killing every neutral, innocent bystander that did not come on bended knee before Cao Cao.

_I will never forget that terrible, fiery night… when I swore on my father's body that I would someday lead the people of Liu Bei against Wei_…

But it would not end with her promotion to Grand General. It would not end after all her training, after all the wounds she suffered on the battlefield, after all her hard work as a commander of trained soldiers. As if to jeopardize her happiness evermore, her husband had repeatedly fallen ill performing his duties as Shu's foremost advisor and most capable strategist. The Southern Expedition's lukewarm success and the stress of Sima Yi's sudden, two-pronged attack would only cripple his constitution further.

She did not tell any of her Claymore allies, for news that her husband was growing frailer by the day could only demoralize them all.

_My husband… Kongming… you have worked long and hard, and our family has suffered due to your anguish. If this drags on for much longer… I fear even the Sleeping Dragon will succumb to the weaknesses of his body._ _I must end this chaos to save your life. To end the visions of Priscilla and Isley… I will fight on._ _For now, I stand victorious. You can rest at ease_.

But her heart was still uneasy. "Marshal Flora… Master Zilong…"

_I pray that you will triumph, and return to us unharmed_.

*

A disconcerted Zhao Yun groaned, opening his eyes only when the fluid inside his skull stopped swirling. He glanced around, his headache compounding the throbbing that beat against his cranium. He was immersed in darkness, but he could make out the silhouette of a lavish throne, decked in yellow and flanked by two Wei-aligned banners.

"A… palace?" he whispered.

In the unidentifiable distance, the low chanting of Buddhist monks was audible. Their ancient liturgy filtered through a single central window that revealed the light of the moon, providing the hall with its only source of light. The illumination and shadows, coupled with the evocative mantra beyond the veil, lent the chamber an eerie and ominous atmosphere.

_This place is haunting indeed_. The sacred ground of central China, after all, was host to many religious premises that had been built many centuries ago by Indian, Parthian, and Greek devotees travelling along the Silk Road. It was, in fact, through this revered trade route that Cao Cao had recruited the Central Plains Guardians, warriors of varying ethnicities, customs and religions.

"Am I near… temple grounds?" he murmured.

"Well, you do recover from surprises reasonably quickly. I expected nothing less from the man who held off fifty of my father-in-law's officers at Chang Ban."

That melodic voice! It was typically icy cold, but as passionate as a burning nova when roused. He glanced to his front as his eyes slowly adjusted to the tremendous darkness. The striking and elegant Princess of Wei stood between him and the throne, her dark irises piercing into him like a mistress bidding a disobedient servant to receive punishment. She spoke, addressing him from beyond the dais. "Welcome to Tianshui fortress, majestic creature."

"Zhen Ji," he acknowledged calmly. He instinctively moved to attack her, but his body refused to move in tandem. Only his legs obeyed, and even then they tottered uncertainly. And then he remembered. She had trapped him within her weapon, and his arms were bound at his sides. _She teleported me to this place… leaving Lady Flora behind_. "My spear," he demanded, abruptly and angrily. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Don't get over your head," smirked Zhen Luo, gesturing to several feet beside him. "You certainly hold on to that weapon tight. Even I couldn't remove it from your grasp until we arrived. And your reason for being held in this fort? Should that not be obvious? Divide and conquer, little tiger. It is a basic strategy of war."

He tensed, struggling to break free from the whip that bound his arms against his back. He grunted, his sore limbs unable to dislodge the metal digging into his silver armour. "You really think this will hold me back forever?" he questioned, pouring all his strength into breaking free.

"Give it up," she urged scornfully. "You cannot leave Allure's grip unless I decide it." A hint of viciousness glinted in her almond eye. She suddenly tugged, and his weakened body spun upwards, slamming back to the ground as she withdrew her weapon. Allure arced and curved back into her hand as she stepped back, observing her prone opponent. "I've heard much about the champion of Shu, the General of Tiger's Might," she smiled. "This is the first time I have looked upon you with my own eyes."

"And you… are the Lady of Wei, the princess of the northern Kingdom," replied Zhao Yun, propping himself on one knee and one hand. He suddenly rolled and swept up Dragon Spike before Zhen Ji could trap him again. He shifted into a balanced, comfortable stance and aimed the tip of his weapon at her face. "Duty calls, as you'd surely understand. I will fight you!"

"You're not very experienced with entertaining women, are you?"

Zhao Yun smiled grimly as Flora's gentle voice echoed inside his heart, drowning out Zhen Luo's condescending insult. "I have already devoted my life to one. I don't need to _entertain_ anyone else, Princess."

"Love… is it?"

"Yes. Without a doubt."

Zhen Luo shrugged. "You are quite the eager dog, aren't you? That Flora must be such a fortunate woman." She advanced, her slender, high-heeled legs stepping slowly down from the dais of the throne. She sidled towards him, her full, curved expression visibly amused. Zhao Yun quickly took heed of his immediate environment. The palace hall was rather confined compared to the royal vestibule at Chengdu, and there was little space to utilize the acrobatic discipline of Dragon Spike. He would have to make do with a defensive approach, and perhaps even fight barehanded. His youthful eyes remained glued to hers. She licked her lips, but then stopped herself, as if privately reprimanding herself for something. But she recovered quickly, and smiled again.

"Allow me to test your resolve."

She struck first, flinging her whip at an angle towards his left shoulder. He leaped away, and the bladed head of Allure smashed against the wall, tearing through the stone and flinging large, deadly chunks of rubble at him. He parried with difficulty, momentarily blinded by the debris, but the trajectory of her attack had already changed, this time sweeping towards his right foot. He dived forward and rolled to evade and leaped up, thrusting Dragon Spike at her head. He would end this quickly –

"Foolish man."

Zhao Yun winced in pain as the crescent-shaped blade of the nine-section whip dug into his back, piercing into his armour and drawing blood. He staggered, and Zhen Luo smoothly twirled away from his intended attack. "You must watch every angle if you wish to defeat me. That is Allure's strength. But I suppose you've never fought anyone like me, after all."

He gritted his teeth. "Damn it," he growled, parrying another powerful angled lash and its subsequent recoil. _This confined vicinity; combined with her weapon that can break past my restricted defence… she enjoys an overwhelming advantage over me_.

The winding, arcing Allure surrounded him. Its midsection clicked and detached, allowing for even greater range. It clanged against his spearhead, and then retracted, before twisting and striking into his leg. He refused to cry out and charged, swinging and attempting to sweep Zhen Luo off her feet, but she pulled her whip upwards, and before he could dodge, the whip once again surrounded him and closed in, pinning his own spear and arms against his body. He felt his joints groan from the unnatural pose. _I've erred_! he thought wildly. _I should have realized that the previous attack was a feint_!

"What's wrong?" she sniffed. "Are you unable to keep up with me?"

Bound in her clutches, Zhao Yun felt the world turn upside down as he crashed against the cold floor. Before he could shout out in protest, Zhen Ji strode towards him, keeping a firm grip on Allure's helve. Her eyes burning with triumphant desire, she lifted her foot and crushed the end of her high heel against his face, drawing blood as she pulverized the side of his face, digging into flesh and bone. He gritted his teeth in agony. "What… what are you – " he growled, staring up into her cruel face.

_She… she's trying to break me like this_?!

She laughed, flicking his blood off her jagged blade. "What else? I'm having you kneel before me, you disgusting creature!" she cried, wedging harder against his cheek. He groaned again, unable to move his head, unable to counterattack. She tightened the whip. Blood poured from his head, but she did not care; her pressure against him only increased. "You backwater, country bumpkin dog of Shu. Don't you dare try to break free from _my_ implacable hold…" Her eyes narrowed. "Now, beg for mercy! I want to hear it… straight from your lips."

The fierce scraping was repellently audible. _The pain… it's crippling_.

"How does it feel?" she crowed, clenching her teeth in barely restrained arousal. "How does it feel, to be trampled underfoot and humiliated by a lady like me? Say it. Cry out your pain. Say you will surrender to the pain, slave."

He felt his jaw aching beneath her heel. A warning ache shot through the nerves throughout his face. Any more, and he would lapse into unconsciousness. His jaw joint creaked dangerously. She was on the verge of breaking it, and her whip could retract at any moment and finish his prone form. _I can't last long like this_, he thought feverishly._ I must break free and end this quickly_…

He was surprised that he managed to speak at all. "I need not satisfy your sadism. You are merciless and brutal, unworthy of the title of Princess," he forced out, struggling to free himself, his jaw grinding against her thin shoe.

She smirked, as he avoided her sensual gaze. "Come now, young man. It's somewhat adorable when you put so much effort into talking to me. Show me more."

_Stay calm. Do not fall for her tricks. You've fought far worse_. Taking the deepest breath that he could manage while her foot was still grinding against his mouth; he closed his eyes, visualizing the beautiful face of Flora. Her gentle, light voice was clear, energizing. _My Lord Zilong_. In stark contrast to the icy malice of Zhen Ji, Flora's warmth felt completely benevolent. Yes. It could not end here at Tianshui. He still owed Liu Bei his service as a knight of Shu. He still owed the Kingdom his martial dedication. And he still owed Flora…

Everything.

His eyes snapped open. For all her talent, Zhen Ji had let one thing slip past her guard: she had not managed to disarm held Dragon Spike from him, and that was enough. He released his full power, an azure, snow-like aura of _chi_ shooting up his otherwise helpless body and blinding her. He could notice her grip tightening, but it was too late. His arms inched outwards, and he roared, his metal armour shattering his bondage. He allowed himself to rebound upwards, leaping away and skidding away on one knee. She gasped in shock her close-quarters advantage was lost. "You… broke through Allure?!"

Scrambling up, he shook his spear, disentangling it from her whip entirely. Metal tinkled as it disengaged from its kind, and Zhen Luo's hand trembled in shock. "H… how?" she cried. She had him under her foot, bound and tied just minutes earlier! Yet now…!

Encouraged, he slashed somewhat wildly and uncontrollably at her, desperate to ensure she could not execute such a sly manoeuvre again. "Impossible!" she protested angrily, staggering back as Dragon Spike tore through her top, slashing apart the fabric and partially exposing her pale, noble skin. She let out an indignant cry as her dress began to fall apart. "How dare you treat me like this?!"

"You are an amazing fighter, and I can never surpass you in noble birth," conceded the young dragon. "But… I am a warrior too, and I will not fall before you here." He spun Dragon Spike and blasted her back with a shockwave that emanated from his stance. Even her shocked cry of pain was enticing and enthralling, but he ignored it to the best of his ability. He lunged with all the power his legs allowed him, and in one fatal thrust, shattered Allure at its centre, breaking the nine-section whip into two. Zhen Ji screamed in frustration and attempted a final swing, but he swung up the pommel of his spear, intentionally missing her chin and striking her in the shoulder. She was hurled up, and he slammed her into the ground with a sudden reversal of his weapon's swing. She dropped her whip and it clanged to the ground, falling apart inelegantly.

She stared up at him as he prepared to end it. "You… really will not kneel before me."

"You're right." His _chi_ enveloped them both. "_I hold nothing back_!"

He slammed his spear down in a final shockwave that thundered throughout the cramped Throneroom, smashing through stone and pummelling Zhen Luo's body. Her chemise tore, and she flew up, her shredded lingerie exposed to the cold air. She managed to land on her feet, but she tottered and stumbled back, before falling gracelessly on her behind. It was suddenly over, and it was not a poised end to the duel at all.

Zhao Yun blushed, his eyes involuntarily falling upon her bare torso. He looked away, trying his damndest not to rouse the growing bulge between his legs. "Forgive me…"

Her dress was torn through the middle, and only her frantic arm covered her bosom from being exposed to the young knight's slightly mortified gaze. Shapely arms and legs bleeding, she looked at him furiously. "I do not consort with beasts!" she cried in womanly wrath, clutching harder at her torn chemise. "You – you – "

He tossed his shoulder sash at her, and she frantically caught it to wrap it around herself. He looked away as she continued to glare irately at him. "I… apologize for this apparently ignoble end. But I assure you that I have no intention of destroying you. In fact, I care not if you curse my name. I only wish to reunite with my Lady." He lowered his spear, breathing heavily. "Where is she? Where is Lady Flora?"

"You speak of that blonde broad?" sniffed Zhen Luo. Her shattered whip lay to the side, forgotten. "I… I don't believe it!"

Zhao Yun bowed. "It is true, Zhen Ji. It is as you say." He gave a small, beseeching smile, and to her surprise, he lowered himself at the waist, bowing down sincerely. "I am her champion, and she is the woman I love. I have defeated you in fair combat, and I wish to know where your husband has taken her. Please show me the honour that I expect from the Wei Empire's Princess."

She glared at him, deliberating on whether to insult him further, concede the contest, or to misinform him.

Her lips parted reluctantly only after several moments. "She is here, too," she said grudgingly. "This is not a normal castle; it is built vertically, according to the tradition of the Continent rather than that of China. It was Sima Yi's strategy to confuse the Shu forces, for few Chinese have ever seen such a construction. A storey is repeatedly built upon a lower level, until the fortress reaches up into the sky like an extremely tall pillar. But you do not have far to go. Flora is only one storey below you, underneath this layer of the fort."

He spun Dragon Spike again. "Thank you," he said gently, looking upon her subdued countenance. "In that case, I will go to aid Lady Flora against your husband. I bid you farewell."

"You cannot hope to make it out alive," she mocked as she tied a knot around her breasts with his sash. "This fortress is enchanted – it devours those who dare to wander its ancient halls. After all, it is one of the many sentinels that protect the Central Plains." She licked her lips, the remnants of her previous fire returning to her eyes. "Do you really think you can defeat my father-in-law? Dream on. This world belongs to him. And when we've captured you all as our prisoners…" she smiled spitefully. "I will flog you until you squeal like a pig!"

He turned away, raising his spear. He tensed, and smashed it into the stone floor. The tower began to shake, and as he exerted ever more force, his muscles burning like a wildfire, the stones gave way, falling below him into the darkness. He could hear faint voices, but one of them was unmistakably Flora's – passionate, high in pitch, and… angry?

He could only trust Zhen Ji's integrity and honesty. While some men would have branded her a hellcat, underneath that somewhat frightening, sadistic persona, he sensed a certain… unique variety of honour.

But he could not fret about that now. _My Lady is down there, and she's in trouble_. That conviction alone cleared his mind of all apprehension. Taking a deep breath, he leaped down into the abyss. _Flora… I am coming to assist you_.

He leaped down to his Lady.

*

Wrapped tightly in Cao Pi's arms, Flora looked up, her eyes widening. Something was happening… she could not tell exactly what, but the presence of Zhao Yun was palpable. Even as the Prince of Wei continued to speak silky words and caress her body, her lips parted in apprehension. Was he here…? And… was he safe?

"Zilong…"


	40. Chapter 39: The Heroine of Shu

**Chapter 39: The Heroine of Shu**

_Wu Zhang Main Fort_

"That brat is taking too long," muttered Galatea, watching the evening stars glimmering in the night firmament. "Your son treats war like leisure far too often, Mengde." Behind her waited a force of Imperial Lancers that Cao Cao had entrusted her with: fifty thousand strong and clad in black armour, they were the most unapproachable horsemen China could offer, surpassing Shu's White Riders and second only to Cao Cao's personal Royal Guard. While the majority of the Central Plains Guardians still remained in reserve, the King had dispatched this particular regiment of Imperial Lancers for Galatea to personally command, in the name of hunting down the generals who were advancing towards Tianshui, Jieting, and ultimately, the plateaus of Wu Zhang itself.

_Could the Shu warriors have defeated Cao Pi and Zhen Luo_? she wondered. _They're formidable foes when angered, but like Mengde, they aren't born and bred for battle like Zhang Liao or Xu Huang. It could well be that Flora triumphed through some fortunate turnaround, or ingenuity alone. I wouldn't be surprised_.

"If those two have managed to escape… then the responsibility falls on me to hunt them down," she muttered to herself. "If they have really defeated our forces at Tianshui, then they will move to attack Jieting and push into the Wei heartland."

_Flora… she will undoubtedly play a central role in Shu's strategy against us. In that case_...

She turned around to face the dark horsemen. "I cannot allow Flora to roam free!" she declared, her voice clear and absent of hesitation. "She must be found and captured! Dead or alive!"

"Our Lady!" roared the Imperial Lancers, their voices as disciplined as their formation. They bellowed their obedience in unison. "Beloved of King Cao! We shall hunt her down and bring her broken body to you!"

She nodded in approval. "Move out!"

"_For domination and supremacy_!" Adjusting their thick, massive spears, the Imperial Lancers spurred on their steeds, and line after line of royal, mounted Men-At-Arms galloped past her, giant hooves pummelling against the ground as the innumerable warhorses narrowly brushed by her cape. The army departed for Jieting, where Zhuge Liang awaited Flora, Yue Ying, and their Wu allies. Galatea closed her eyes, patiently waiting for the thundering of fifty thousand steeds to disperse. After what was understandably a prolonged delay, she looked back up at the stars, recalling her beloved's words.

"_I wish to unify All Under Heaven. My methods may seem harsh in contrast to the vision that I will change the land through… but as I promised you, I will not lose my humanity. Though we make war against her, Flora will not die. I swear it_."

_We will unify all. Every single nation on this world_…

Galatea let out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry, Windcutter. I had no choice. Take this as a compliment: our Prince is so incompetent that I have to take up his slack."

She grimaced. "Pi, you fool. Flora is a hundred times more talented than you are and will prove herself as one of Shu's finest generals. You can never persuade her to join us, no matter how slippery your persuasion is."

She turned away, surprised she could have spent so much time talking to herself. Tomorrow, the Imperial Lancers would engage the advancing Shu forces directly. As long as Mt. Ding Jun and Hanzhong remained under Wei control, they could concentrate on Jieting for the meantime until Zhuge Liang moved his forces up to Wu Zhang Plains. It was there that the fate of the Shu Kingdom would be decided, so naturally, the Sleeping Dragon would not dare to advance until he was absolutely certain of a chance at victory.

"My Lord, grant me the strength to follow your directives to the last word," she murmured. "As long as you retain the same humanity that you've shared with me for so long, I will not protest.

"But I'm not so confident… about your son."

*

"You should give up," remonstrated Cao Pi, as he gazed down at the twitching Flora. He continued to hold her in his arms, patiently waiting for her paralysed nerves to recover. Until then, she belonged to him… regardless of what she felt. "I'll repeat myself. Father would much rather you support his cause than die."

"Never," she whispered gazing up at him with a hateful intensity. "I will submit to no one, let alone you."

"Tch," muttered Cao Pi, even as he continued to stroke her. Her soft body squirmed sensuously but shamefully. "You possess a rather obstinate will."

"Why do you insist on doing this to me?" asked Flora, the light in her eyes changing. Her heart pounded uselessly in her chest as she desperately attempted to hold back the flush on her sumptuous lips. "I have made no secret of my undying loyalty to Shu, and of my dislike for you. Yet you still…"

"Yes?" urged Cao Pi softly. "I still…?"

"I… " She gasped and sighed, squirming in feminine impulse as his gentle finger found the nipple underneath her grey uniform. An embarrassingly pleasant and stirring sensation shot through her being as he stroked at it, caressing it with the expertise of a sexual connoisseur. She stifled a cry as he met her lips again, his palm cupping her trembling cheek. He muffled her protest with his mouth, and the tension was inimitable.

"For such a beautiful, intelligent woman, you are painfully pig-headed. Perhaps this… coaxing… really is worth our time," he snickered.

She shook her head, looking away from the young man and blushing. She… had begun to feel slightly damp, and his fingers could feel it. "Surely you are satisfied with everything you've done up to now," she gritted, desperately silencing her sensual purr as he bore down on her again. Her neck… her breasts… her collarbone… they were all tingling. "Had I the strength… and the will… I would have detached your arrogant head from your neck long ago."

"Are you saying you no longer wish to kill me? How interesting." His lips brushed across her chest again, and she closed her eyes in mortified arousal, moaning and twitching ever so briefly. He hissed in satisfaction. "You are quite the beautiful flower. That is the truth. I ask you one last time: join me."

Her right hand weakly pushed against his chest, but his sexual energy was overwhelming. "Do… do not… tempt me," she whispered, her voice pleading. "I… do not love you… in the same manner that I love Zilong." She looked up at him, her silver eyes kissing his black irises. "Please… do not break two hearts on a whim of lust."

_Is she _still_ thinking of Zhao Yun and Zhen Luo at this time? Such… charity_. His expression soured as he stared at her gentle lips, at those confused, troubled… erotic eyes. _So she has lost part of her will to resist me, although one portion remains impregnable_.

"The immobilization of your pressure points will end soon," he suddenly threatened, losing his patience, "so perhaps I should cripple your limbs permanently. Then, you would be powerless to resist me."

They stared at each other for several long minutes, before Flora spoke quietly again. "Do it. Do what you will, Crown Prince. Torture does not frighten me. I can think of many, many things that would hurt me more than your ruthless hands." She suddenly gave a small smile. "My heart is indomitable in the face of men like you. But it is a weak lamb against those of Zilong's calibre."

At her calm refutation, the light in Cao Pi's eyes also changed. After several more moments of tense eye contact, he finally relented, releasing her and laying her on the ground carefully. He stood up, walking back several paces. He could not restrain a grin. "I can see why you harbour affection for the Young Dragon."

"Zilong?" whispered Flora, her heart skipping a beat. Sensation suddenly returned to her immobilized limbs. She felt the freedom of her arm and legs returning to her – her nerve passages were no longer blocked. She struggled up unsteadily, her hands shaking as they readjusted to movement. She raised herself on all fours and arched up her buttocks to stretch her stiffened muscles as blood rushed back into her thighs. "How do you know?"

He stared at her in approval. Her amusing attempts to recover from his pressure point manipulation were more like innocent passes at seduction. "It is obvious, even on the battlefield. In many ways, you both share the same spirit. Indomitable. Free… wild," he observed as she quickly reached for her sword and held it up in a defensive guard. "Father has told me much about this legend of Shu. In many ways…" he snickered. "You two deserve each other."

"Enough with the mind games, son of Cao Cao," snapped Flora, swallowing his saliva. "Where did Zhen Ji take Zilong? I must know."

Cao Pi smirked. "He is in fact here, here in Tianshui fortress with us. You have not seen this marvel of construction, but it is an entirely new structure, a tower that reaches up to the heavens themselves. It is the perfect prison; a dungeon from which no enemy of ours can escape or evacuate."

"A tower? Impossible. The Chinese have not yet learned to construct spires of stone."

"Oh, of course. It is a Continental tradition. But thanks to contracts from the Silk Road and your homeland…" He smiled. "We now possess the technology and expertise to craft new engines of war. And with the help of such vital expertise, we will conquer the world and unite it under the Wei banner."

"Then I stand corrected," dismissed Flora impatiently. "But more importantly, you say that my Lord is here? Where, exactly?" she demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said that he was only one storey above us? My wife has engaged him in the shrine chamber, ensuring he cannot flee this dark tower without you. But he will only have escaped his confinement if he has managed to defeat my wife. And if he loses…"

"He will not lose to her!" snapped Flora again, lunging towards Cao Pi –

_Boom_.

As if to answer her, the roof cracked without warning, and an injured Zhao Yun plunged through into the cold dungeon chamber, landing painfully beside the debris that slammed into the floor around him. Dust obscured the already murky hallway. The Shu champion had utilized some particular attack to break through the ground, and it had obviously taken its toll on him along with his battle against Zhen Ji. He panted quietly, barely able to raise his ponytailed head to look at Flora. His armour was dented and slightly crumpled, and blood poured from his face.

"I… I have returned to you… as I promised," he gasped, struggling up from the rubble. "It… it won't end here," he said quietly, clutching at his side and staring at her with an intense devotion. "No… not with my Lady here."

"Zilong," cried Flora. She rushed to the Shu champion and lowered herself on one knee. "My Lord!" she cried, embracing him. "You're severely hurt! You must not move!" She took his arm and propped up his slumped shoulder. "You… you defeated her…" she realized. "You defeated Zhen Luo."

Nodding, he managed to grin defiantly at Cao Pi, who glared down at him contemptuously. "Impressive," admitted the heir of Wei reluctantly, stepping forward. "I commend you for defeating my wife. But this is as far as both of you go." He raised Havoc. "Now is the time to finish this!" he declared.

Flora quickly lifted a feverish Zhao Yun on one shoulder. "You might have had the advantage earlier," she said, glaring at Cao Pi, "but you will not have the final say this time."

"You wish to escape? What a pity – "

"It will be hard, but it's possible," said Zhao Yun, silencing Cao Pi's retort. "This place is a common structure of the Continent, Zhen Ji told me. Apparently it's called a tower – "

"Cao Pi told me as well. But how did Wei engineers manage to learn this in such a short time…"

"That's not important now," urged Zhao Yun. "If my Lady can break through this wall, we can break past the enemy."

She nodded and turned to the granite wall, drawing her sword. "You dare turn your back on me?" snarled Cao Pi.

"Cease your masquerading," replied Flora. "We know you are as worried for your beloved as I am concerned for mine." Pouring all of her strength into her Windcutter, she hacked and bashed at the wall relentlessly, slightly desperately. Through each air-slicing stroke, the wall slowly split apart and crumbled into several pieces of dark granite. Wind began to seep into the ruins, slapping roughly against her face. She had already created a large hole through which to break out of, but she did not dare to ease her onslaught until the sundered pieces of stone blew apart completely, revealing…

"My God," whispered the Lance Marshal.

Five hundred feet below from the chamber in which she had been fighting in, the sprawling grasslands of central China yawned across the land, stretching out for as far as the eye could glimpse. The height of the fortress was disconcerting. Now she understood the entirety of Zhao Yun's words. It was true; Tianshui fort had been constructed in the style of her homeland's architecture, of the prison spires that sealed away convicts and murderers.

How fitting, that they should be attempting an escape from what could only be a Wei jail. To leap from this altitude of five hundred feet was veritable suicide. Nevertheless, she had to escape, and take Zhao Yun to safety.

Cao Pi read her mind, and remained sceptical. "You intend to leap? Madness."

Without another word, Flora tightened her grip on her Lord. "I'm going."

"And I'm coming with you," he whispered.

She glanced back, one last time, at Cao Pi. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment, their unusual encounter flashed before them. She turned away, but matched his deep stare again as she spoke. "I am afraid I must reject your offer, Prince. Until your father can truly show that he works for the good of the common people, I will never kneel before him."

She turned back and broke into a sprint, closing the distance between them and the sky. Cao Pi reached out a hand incredulously. "_Wait_!" he cried. "You'll die!" But it was too late. Her aching, bleeding legs left the floor, and holding Zhao Yun tight, she hurtled through the wall's large gap, consigning herself to the outside world, falling, falling…

Falling.

"Fools… so they were not jesting." Cao Pi ran to the edge of the ruined wall's rubble, staring down the expansive plains below in astonishment. Their plummeting forms were growing smaller and smaller, and within seconds his eyes could not discern them at all. It was highly unlikely that they could survive such a nosedive, but that was only a shaky assumption. The fundamental reality that they had attempted such a preposterous retreat was far more troubling.

He licked his lips as he stared at the hole Flora had created. Desperation certainly drove humans to do such ridiculous things. Surely, the people of Shu were the embodiment of such futile hopelessness. Perhaps he was frustrated more so because she had managed to flee. He almost had her.

Almost.

The late night breeze from the open wall felt wonderfully refreshing. "But I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured to himself, standing alone in the darkness. "The thrill of hunting those two down… I haven't felt such warmth in my heart in many years, not since I executed eight hundred of Father's enemies with my own blade. Not since I first took to the battlefield with this sword of mine, cutting down any in my path."

He chuckled quietly to himself. "Yes… it must be like this. It must be like this for the fun to continue. No matter how many stones one throws into the Yellow River, or how many times I step on Father's shadow… the river does not disappear, nor does Father's shade.

"Flora… your face has been engraved into my memory forever. We shall meet again."

*****

They plunged from the highest level of Tianshui fort, the windstorm shrieking in their ears. They fell from five hundred feet above the plateau, and survival seemed improbable, if not impossible. Flora tumbled through the stratosphere and past the walls of the fortress, her hands grimly searching out Zhao Yun's. They touched and clasped, for that was all they had left as they tumbled together through the dark firmament. Earth still looked diminutive from this altitude, but she could feel spontaneous tears blinding her stinging eyes as the wind howled around them and slapped at their faces. She had never… experienced anything like this before. She could not soar like a falcon; she could not save herself if there was nowhere to land.

This seemed to be… her final checkmate.

"Be strong," she whispered to herself, hardly able to hear herself over the tempestuous gale. "Be strong."

Her heard her. "My Lady is already strong," he whispered, slipping in and out of consciousness. "But we… we did it." He smiled at her and pulled her into his waiting cuddle. He held her close as their intertwined forms hurtled through the clouds like a falling star towards the distant ground. The highlands were visible now. Any moment, and their bodies would break from the terrible force of gravity as they smashed against the elevated earth. But…

"We are reunited. And no matter what, I will never leave you."

"Zilong," she cried over the wind, looking up at his warm, dark brown eyes.

"Flora. I am here for you. Always," he replied calmly. They drew together and their lips met, their loving kiss warming their bodies even as they continued to shiver from the cold, shrieking, hostile storm high above the world.

They refused to release each other as they plummeted to their graves.


	41. Chapter 40: Lady Phoenix

**Chapter 40: Lady Phoenix**

_Wei Tenth North Camp_

Field Marshal Sima Yi was agitated and livid. "Still no sign of her?" he spat, raising his claws balefully. "How can you not capture one single woman with the forces I have provided you?!"

The scout outside his tent was trembling and on bended knee. "We… we have implemented everything we can, my Lord."

Sima Yi aimed his outstretched hand at the wretched soldier's head. "You incompetent fool…"

"Leave him be," chastised Galatea, placing a stern hand on the Chinese officer's shoulder. The latter recoiled, as if unaccustomed to human touch. "The man's done his best, along with the others. Besides, don't expect Flora to be found and captured so easily," she added, not bothering to hide her slight relief.

"She will be found. And when she is found, I will tear her apart with my own nails," hissed Sima Yi, glaring at her.

Galatea's eyes narrowed. "Don't get so full of yourself, commander. No matter how high-ranked you are, the King of Wei will always – and I mean _always_ – heed my counsel above anyone else."

"What makes you so confident he truly trusts a silver-eyed witch like you with the burdens of empire and warfare?"

"Simple. He loves me and values my talent. It's for that reason that he's chosen me to carry his vision into the new world. Even Flora will play a grander role in his purposes than you. Of course, I'd rather that I could win her over without resorting to my Master's sterner approach."

She smirked at Sima Yi's stupefaction. "The Imperial Lancers should almost be at Jieting by now," she spoke again, walking past the fuming strategist. "We will catch up with them shortly and make defensive preparations. I will personally deal with the Continental enemy commanders, so sit back and relax."

_I look forward to meeting you at Jieting, Flora_.

*

She could not move or open her eyes just yet, but her sharp instincts quickly stirred to assess the situation. She had suffered bruised arms and a fractured leg. Her head throbbed wildly and her throat was parched, despite the fact that silver-eyed warriors required less sustenance than most living beings. Calmly, she allowed the Yoki to flow freely through her body, patiently repairing her severed nerves and blood vessels, stitching up the muscles within her that had been cut apart by Cao Pi's sword. It would take less than an hour for everything within her broken form to heal. Which was almost miracle, considering…

_We… we really survived that plunge_?

It seemed almost too good to be true. Surely she had died! Conceivably, she had awoken in the Elysian Fields, the final resting place for warriors journeying to the afterlife. _Perhaps the Chinese have an equivalent belief_, she pondered absently.

She raised her hand and stared past it, gazing up at the twinkling, glittery night empyrean.

Was she being arrogant? Surely she had died a warrior's death?

No… it was not unfair to ask for peace. She deserved nothing less than the Fields. It was not unjust to wander Elysium for eternity, after having lived such a miserable life.

A life that had seen nothing except war, demons, and bloodshed… A life that would never be remembered except by those who despised silver-eyed witches…

Her hand flopped back down beside her body, and she closed her eyes.

_What on earth am I doing here? Why is there weeping and hurting… no matter where I go_?

"Is cruelty and hatred all that the Continent… and China… have to offer?" she managed to murmur, as she slipped back into a coma.

"If that's true… then I hate them both."

*

She had lost track of time. It felt illusory and dreamlike, lying here on the highlands of a distant land, a foreign world. Only now did she notice that the grass was tickling her body. She shook herself out of her stupor and glanced to her side, glimpsing nothing except thin reeds and grass. She would not have turned her head the other way (the effort was simply not worthwhile), were it not for the groaning voice of Zhao Yun. "Zilong?" she mumbled blearily. "Is that you?"

"I… believe… so."

She felt too weak to laugh. "How long were we unconscious for?"

"I… I don't know," he forced out. "But it's as if I've become an old man, my Lady."

"My Lord…" she crawled to him, the pain in her sore leg shooting up her hip and into her abdomen. He lay on his back, staring up into the sky as she had done earlier. "Are… are you hurt?"

"Not mortally. I don't know… how we managed to escape from that spire with nothing more than these injuries." She laid her hands on his lap. He blinked in perplexity as she helped him up into a sitting position. "As grateful as I am… I can't remember a thing. It is as if we lost ourselves somehow, while we were hurtling through the sky. Surely our lives should have ended? Nothing – human _or_ superhuman – could have survived a fall like ours. But… you are like a phoenix. Nothing can destroy you."

He lifted his circlet from his head. He tossed his aside, rubbing his face tiredly. "Where… where are we now?"

"I'm not sure. Our location could now be between Tianshui and Jieting. That is what I hope, so that we may reunite with the Shu and Wu forces as soon as possible." They stared at each other in silence, suddenly lost for words. And then, without warning, he began to laugh quietly. He shook with mirth, his arms holding her rounded shoulders gently while he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Why do you laugh?" she inquired curiously.

"Because we are alive," he said in between his amusement. He looked at her, beaming. "My phoenix. Don't you see? This is nothing short of a miracle. That you and I have survived together must surely mean something." His irises glimmered as he moved from her shoulders to her hands. "Surely it must mean that I am worthy to stay by your side, for the rest of my life."

She blushed. "I… I am flattered, but is this the right time to be making advances on me, Zilong? Cao Pi remains at large, we have lost contact with our Grand General, and Shu and Wei are to engage in a titanic battle at Jieting – "

"If not now, when?" he challenged immediately. "If not here, where? If not me… who?" he looked away, anguish momentarily flashing in his eyes. "I almost lost you. I… don't wish to wait any longer. And… I saw how he looked at you. The son of Cao Cao… I have heard that his marriage to Zhen Ji was one of genuine love. But he still enjoys playing games that torture the hearts of human beings. Whether or not those games serve a purpose, I don't know." He glared at Flora, although his anger was not directed at her. "Beware of the Wei Prince. He – "

"I am well aware of that, Zilong," she interrupted. "He indeed expressed a keen interest in me, and urged me to defect to Wei." She smiled. "But to surrender means to call him my Lord. And I already have one. I cannot fight alongside two."

"Flora," he whispered. "I mean, my Lady…"

"We both already know what we mean to each other. It is stamped into our hearts." She nestled in his arms. "You are right," she whispered. "It shocks me likewise, that I was prepared to die a short while ago, whilst we were tumbling amongst the clouds. That I would leave the world in your arms was enough for me, a woman who has known few instances of love. The love of friends like the Grand General's… and of course, the love of a man like you." She reached up and kissed him. "It matters not what you say, Zilong. I will not deny you. You are my champion, and I am your Lady. That is enough for me to accept you into me – fully and decisively."

His throat was instantly dry. "You... you are ready for this?"

"We have waited long enough."

She undid his sash and tossed it away. He cuddled her tightly and swept her up onto his lap as he sat back onto the grass. Their eyes glued to each other, they blushed, and as if to seize the momentum of their young passion, they kissed again, desperate to hold onto this most precious moment. Their lives coursed through their lips and through their locked embrace. Ensuring that she would not forbid him later, his hand quickly moved to unfasten the joints in her chrome armour. She observed with slight amusement that he no longer seemed groggy or unsteady. In fact, his entire person overflowed with life as he clutched at her waist and back and laid her upon the soft grass of central China, working at her top and guiding his hand along her sore legs. His young voice was husky, as if it had matured overnight. In many ways, something akin to such really had happened. "I may sound like a fool… but I am overjoyed that you are alive."

_Life_…

He gently pulled at her grey uniform, revealing her collarbone and her delicate shoulders. His eyes were nervous, but hers remained steady.

_My experience was once merely a half-life, thanks to my Yoma flesh and blood_.

Her breasts were slowly exposed to the cool air. He quickly dipped down to warm them with his lips. He did not want her to feel cold.

_But now, I am reborn, like the phoenix he has attributed me to_.

"You fought with unsurpassed skill," murmured Zhao Yun, in an attempt to forestall his wild passion. "To have held Cao Pi back from mauling you like a wild animal…"

"Do not speak of him anymore. You are here with me, that is all I wish for; that is all I have ever wished for." She was now completely naked, her damp, sweating body agonizingly delightful to caress. The green, fresh grass accentuated the enticing texture of her pale, silky-smooth skin. "We… fought a difficult battle. It is only natural that we are both grimy and unclean."

"Y… yes." His gaze fell upon her thighs and her womanhood. Swallowing to wet his dry mouth, he shyly bore himself over her, kissing her again and again. His hand found her waist and slender fingers. He clasped them to him, expressing his affection no longer through words, but through his lips. "Let me make you clean again." He sighed in respectful awe. He had never laid eyes on such full, rounded, perfect breasts. Almost frantically, he fumbled at the slots in his armour, anxious to reveal everything of himself before she somehow lost interest. She moved to assist him, to discard his leg armour and to have him reveal his erect manhood through those black undergarments. "Have… have you made love with a fellow soldier like me before?" he mumbled.

She shook her head as he tossed aside his breastplate and undershirt and gathered her in his arms, licking at her neck. "I… I am a virgin," she stuttered honestly, suddenly afraid that he may say one thing… or another.

"You, a virgin?" he blurted in disbelief. "Impossible! I mean – forgive me…"

"Please don't say that, my Lord. I would never lie to you." She stared at him intently as he moved to kiss her scarred stomach, her navel. "I… I have not experienced the love of a man before," she confessed. "I share the physical composition of a Yoma. Who in this world would ever desire to make love to a relation of Yoma? I… I am, in the eyes of the Continental people, a sub-human – "

"Oh, why would you ever listen to their garbage, my love? " he murmured supportively, feeling her hands behind his neck as his erection brushed lightly between her, nudging eagerly at her moist vulva. "You are far more human than they can ever be, for you possess an unshakable will, and a formidable heart. Your worth… humanity's worth… isn't something to be measured."

She suddenly kissed him violently, her ardent moan of pleasure shocking him out of his attempt to comfort and invigorate her. There was no need to hold back any longer for his Lady. She had unleashed something locked away in the depths of her soul for many years, and only now did it resurface, surrounding itself around Zhao Yun and embracing him completely. She did not want to lose him. No… she never wanted to part with him. That was why…

That was why… she would seize the night, and make it hers. _I wish to see what this is like. I wish to see… what a life with him will be_.

"I forbid you to leave now, Zilong," she whispered, stroking his long hair. It matched hers well. "I forbid it completely."

She heard herself inhaling sharply as he gently lifted her legs and pressed them down onto her, turning her world upside-down. She was now helpless, at his mercy, and her eyes widened as she stared at the grass that tickled her face.

_Batter down the door… the virgin gate. Open it and come home, I am yours forever_.

His face suddenly tensed in concentration. He eased himself towards her, and she twitched as she felt a warm penetration gently massaging the interior of her womanhood. He was coming in. She gasped in surprise and awe; he was really coming inside her. So this was what it felt like, to lose one's virginity at his hands. To give oneself completely to such a gentle, adoring man. She closed her eyes as he began to move, to bring her the pleasure he itched so desperately to give.

It was everything she fantasized it to be, when her thoughts ran wild while she lay under the cool covers in her room. No. _He_ was everything that she imagined he would be.

His confidence was growing, and so was his member, and she felt every bit of it within her labia. The friction was exquisite, exotic, and so very unique – it was a tension that was irresistible. It was a tension that she wished to dance within. She began to gasp louder and pant more heavily. _This_… She opened her mouth to express her awe, but she could not even speak, only salivate in silence as their eyes met. _This… this is magical_.

He sighed, pulling her against him closer, his pelvic power gaining in momentum. He was young, slightly inexperienced too, but he was energetic, full of willpower, and she likened his thrusting to that of a strong masseur, stroking, kneading, pressing, coaxing her to the infinite. Or perhaps, even, beyond the infinite… her toes curled while he retreated slightly and lifted her back off the dewy grass. Lifting her, he slid her around him, allowing her absolute control of his body as he slammed to the ground. "Beloved," he whispered, "have your way with me."

She moaned again, her high-pitched voice breathy. She shyly reached for his chest, clutching it tightly as she obeyed his directives, gliding herself up and down his rigid member. "You are mine," she cried in fascination, and he grunted loudly, barely able to hold back the astounding pleasure. They both understood each other's beauty, each other's marvels, yet… this was something totally different; a whole new world to be explored. The world of the Continent… the world of China…

_No. There is a third_, thought Flora wildly, as she continued to make love to the knight of Shu. _There is the world… that belongs only to Zilong and myself. It is this world that I can escape to, for here, there is no war, no pain. Only him… and me._ She gasped as she felt his palms and fingers working at her breasts and nipples, and she suppressed an already loudening wail. She caught herself, panting as she gripped him almost forcefully. What if there were Wei soldiers on the prowl, hunting down for any stragglers from the Shu forces? But he didn't seem to care at all. He was lost. He had abandoned himself to her, and while she feared for his safety, she wanted to match his confidence; she wanted to match his exhilaration. So she did, and they thrashed and grasped and clung to each other amidst the grasslands. Moment after eternal moment, they touched the empyrean as one.

They sanctified central China with their love.

Then it all came crashing down – their tongues, their lips, and their bodies. They kissed again, their face scorched by their hot breathing. "Zilong," whimpered Flora. Her fingernails dug lightly into his lean, sweating back. "Zi… Zilong…" Her silver eyes shimmered, and she beamed, saturated with contentment. "I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for many months now."

"My Lady honours me with her trust, and with her affection. This is… this is a dream come true." Their embrace grew tighter as his sighs grew louder, more desperate. He smiled excitedly, and thrust himself upwards again, filling her with yet more pleasure. It shot through her like a bolt of lightning, a searing hot, electrifying rod that shook her out of her despair, from her apathy and desolation. He made her remember. He made her recall it all.

She now vividly remembered why... why she had come to China in the first place.

To do nothing less than to save an entire people from the dark side of the Continent.

"May our efforts… and our love… serve as an example for others," she moaned out, barely able to mouth the words.

They had both lost sense of time; they had no idea of how long they had lain together in lust and passion. He slowly stood, forcibly lifting himself from the ground, and took him with her, carrying her by the buttocks and supporting her by his strong arms and shoulders. "I… will devote all my martial skill and power to you." He growled, quaking, on the verge of climax. "Yet… for… forgive me, my love. You are… simply too beautiful."

Oh, the relief she felt when he uttered those words! _I… I cannot resist him any longer, either. He… is too much_!

She a phoenix, and he a dragon… the phoenix of Shu and the young Dragon embraced each other harder in union, until the heat of the cosmos beyond saturated them both in a healing splendour. The harmonious melody of their sighs reached a crescendo, as they had done during their first dance in the hall of Chengdu palace. In this one primeval act, the future suddenly opened before them, stretching out towards the dark horizon in a kaleidoscope of endless possibilities. Of endless love…

He clenched his teeth, sighing out his lover's name. "My Lady…!"

A tear of joy rolled down her cheek and dashed his lean shoulder. "My Lord…!"

A blistering moment of utter loss of self – and her Zilong brought her back again. Crying, she thrust back her head and he did not hold back either, shuddering in delight and bringing a most enlightening warmth throughout her. It was done, and the gift was given. Flooded with his essence, she slumped against his chest, kissing him in zealous attachment as they fell into silence. He fell back, landing hard on the earth. Their moans quietened into rapid panting, before settling into grateful gulps of breath. And when he moved to brush his lips onto her again, she quietly repeated his name whilst nuzzling him by his neck and cheek. He pulled her onto him, wrapping his arms protectively around the lonely, gentle-hearted woman. Their tresses intermingled. Fair locks came together with dark hair.

_So this is… this is… the joy of love_.

"You must be tired," he suggested quietly, stroking her face with the back of his fingers, and with the tenderness of an angel.

"Why do you assume that? I have plenty of strength left… for _you_."

He chuckled. "Of course. But rather, I have in mind the fatigue you must have suffered when resisting Cao Pi. So, rest. I will watch over you with the vigilance of the eagle, and protect you with the strength of the stallion."

"Thank you. I thank you… for blessing me with such kindness," she whispered.

The two fellow warriors who adored each other fell asleep amidst the starry skies, having survived Awakened Beings, the Prince of Wei, and a fall from the heavens.

*

It was morning. The darkness had fled, and the warmth of the morning star invigorated the couple that lay together amongst the bed of reeds. They slept quietly in each other's arms, rising only when the glare of the sun became too great for their comfort. They had not put on their clothes; the early dew of the grass still licked along their bodies. "Good morn, phoenix," he offered, stifling a yawn. He wrapped his arms around her. "You must be hungry. Shall I forage for some fruit?"

"Should we not hurry back to Lady Huang and the Shu reinforcements?" murmured Flora, watching him stroke her hair intently. "I do not wish to worry her any longer."

She received another kiss from his lovely lips. "We still have time. We'll reunite with the Grand General first, and then move on to Jieting. Seizing it from the Wei forces will directly threaten their capital as well as Luoyang, the centre of the world. It's crucial that we hold the line there." He lifted her naked body to a standing position, and they stood before each other's nudity for several moments, admiring the intimate aura that bound them together as one.

"I understand, Zilong," she mumbled, looking away shyly.

"Then… let us go," he said softly, lowering to take up his armour. He smiled cheekily at her as he went on bended knee. She looked particularly splendid from this angle. No… she was splendid, and that was the end of it! He pulled on his undershirt first, before fastening his protective leggings. She watched him slowly don his silver armour, smiling in remembrance at the pleasure they had shared together the night before. She was lost in thought; she could not flee from her wild fantasies, the fantasies that still lingered in her head, the excitement of a new, consummated love, and the desire for more of his devotion.

She had not even moved to retrieve her underclothes, and she did not break out of her silence until he was completely clad. He lifted his spear, cocking his head curiously. "Oh… of course," she faltered, hurriedly forcing herself out of her trance and reaching for her grey uniform. She pulled up the belt that held together her faulds and hastily clipped on her metal greaves. She clipped on her mantle and slid her sword in between the slot in between her pauldrons, which was donned last.

The peaceful, loving happiness of their first night together would once again be cut short. They gazed at each other as the sun spread its beneficent light across the land. He nodded, and together, they began to walk silently, in the direction of the city of Jieting. Their feet rustled the grass and weeds in unison as the morning star shone upon their faces.

"Hold me again… once we've settled in at Jieting fortress," she whispered, as she felt his hand grasp hers.

Peace was ephemeral, but war was perpetual.


	42. Chapter 41: To Wash Away Your Tears

**Chapter 41: To Wash Away Your Tears**

_A small girl in a bloodstained peasant's blouse collapsed, weeping uncontrollably as the warhorses thundered mercilessly through her village. Flames and smog were carried on the breeze and drifted high into the heavens. Corpses littered the charred ground. Tears streamed down the lass's face as the stench of her burning hut permeated the air. "I don't understand. Why… why did they raze our homes?" she whimpered. "We never did anything wrong. We never wanted to fight… why did they come here just to kill us?"_

_Was it enough for the Wei soldiers to butcher the auburn-haired peoples because they did not wear the garments or adopt their customs of Han Chinese?_

_Her entire tribe, once a thriving tribe of an ancient nomadic ethnicity in the northwest of China, had been exterminated. Her people had been sacrificed to the war machine of Wei as the Cao Empire devoured the land, consuming any who stood against them, along with those who attempted to remain neutral. Even the small, marginal clans that fled the onslaught were not spared. _

_And now… it had been their turn._

"_This… this is not fair," whispered the soot-covered child, clutching at the ground. "I… I can't…"_

_She raised her head and glared up hatefully at the man who stood behind a wall of flame – Zhu Ling, the second-in-command of the battalion that had raped her dead mother. His narrow, vicious eyes were unrelenting as he sliced another tribal elder in two with his broadsword. A jab from a spear prompted him to turn wildly and decapitate the attacker – a boy no older than eight. The headless corpse flopped onto the ground, alongside those of its parents. Reining in his horse, cavalry commander Xiahou Yuan growled, glaring at the Wei troops that remained. "Oi," he barked, his Northern armour glimmering amidst the flames. "That's enough. We're here to take down the anti-Cao conspirators, not cut down innocent bystanders. C'mon Zhu Ling, before I drag you out of here." The hairy man spurred on his steed, his large, burly body disappearing into the inferno._

_The small, crimson-haired girl could not hear Xiahou Yuan. She could see nothing except red as she stared up into the Wei soldiers' smirks. They returned the gaze of the trembling lass with utter scorn before following Zhu Ling's lead. She would have killed for the opportunity to wipe those disgusting leers off their faces with her own bruised, bloody hands. But…_

"_Darl… darling."_

"_Daddy." She turned and crawled to her father's shaking body. The village senior lay by her side, pierced in the chest by a pitiless spear. Although she had wrenched it out of his breast, sooner than later, he would succumb, and she wanted to stay with him until the very end. "They will pay," she spat hatefully, cradling him and kissing him on his forehead. "They will pay for what they did to you." _

_The auburn-haired man closed his eyes. "That look on your face… it is frightening, love. Please… there are some people who will turn into monsters… not always in the name of power, but simply because we are not of their kind. History may even call you ugly, a lesser human being, merely because you looked different. But they are buffoons, my child… and mere hot air. Never let them crush your spirit. Remember that one day… you _will_ find acceptance amongst those… who treasure and admire you."_

"_But… I… I want to avenge you!" wept the filial daughter, cuddling him to her small breast. "I demand justice!"_

"_Sweet baby, don't fight for vengeance. Don't fight to avenge me. If you must fight… fight to bring hope to the weak." His eyes suddenly blazed with a purifying fire that shone for one last time before blowing out into oblivion. "Fight to ensure that this… never happens to anyone else."_

_His hand fell limp, and her bloodshot eyes widened. "Daddy," cried the girl. "What… what am I supposed to do? What _can_ I do?" _

_She would never forget his last words. "No matter what path you choose to take… you will always be my proud little moon. I know you will grow… into a magnificent champion, forever celebrated by future Chinese generations._

"_My sweet Yue Ying."_

*

"_Father_!"

Yue Ying's eyes snapped open as she shot up from her bed. Her hand was raised forward, reaching for nothing. _Where – where am I_?! Sweat pouring down her forehead, she gasped for sweet air, clutching at her left breast as her heart thundered in her ears. She looked around, staring wildly at the interior of her tent.

_A nightmare?_

Her disorientation did not last for long. Her mind quickly took into account her location, her bodily position, even the clothes she wore. She had not changed out of her chemise, although her long, shapely legs were bare underneath the bedsheets. Seeing no necessity to draw her weapon, she inhaled deeply and exhaled generously, closing her eyes to regain some focus. Her battle instincts allowed her to instantly calm her drained nerves at will, but when emotions of the past were involved, such meditational techniques were only useful in easing the physical toll. The inner turmoil remained, and stewed inside until it threatened to overwhelm even her indomitable will to life.

_I am a wreck_, she thought hopelessly. She rubbed the ridge of her elegant nose. _I stain the rank of Grand General with this fear, with this vendetta of mine. _

_But, still, I cannot forget. I will not forget them. I am all that survives them. _

_I will not let history forget my people_…

_Daddy_…

"I really miss you." A warm tear rolled down her cheek as her hands gripped the end of her blanket. Despite her heartache, she had suppressed the loneliness for twenty-three years even as it slowly gnawed away at her. Even Zhuge Liang's love had not proven completely sufficient to satiate her appetite for justice – if anything, her husband's integrity and support _inflamed_ it. Which was perhaps one significant reason why she adored Kongming so.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be brooding about the past, no matter how unjust it may have been. There were more important matters.

_It's been two days. We must make our move towards Jieting soon. Casualties, no matter how devastating, cannot drag down the remainder of the expedition. Even if… even if…_

She sighed. "Flora… Zilong…"

Sometimes, she despised her motherly disposition. Sometimes, she wished she did not waste night after night fretting for the wellbeing of her subordinates, of her comrades. She kneaded her face a second time. _Oh, my noble sister from the Continent. I am worried sick for your safety_.

Suddenly, the voices of astonished men could be heard. They were cries of astonishment… and of joy. She raised her head wearily. Footsteps could be heard, and a corporal rushed into her tent without even announcing himself. "Grand General!" he cried, kneeling. "They are at the gates! Lance Marshal Flora and Tiger General Zhao have come back!"

Her eyes widened. "What?" She leaped from her divan and hurried past her subordinate, brushing aside the flap of her tent. She ran through the encampment to the ramparts where the stunned soldiers stood guard. "Where are they?" she demanded, looking around impatiently.

"We are here, Grand General," came Flora's light voice, a relieved and grateful sigh.

Yue Ying gasped as her eyes fell on a blonde belle making her way past the sentries, and holding the hand of… Zhao Yun? "Flora! Zilong!" cried the Chinese woman, all decorum forgotten. There was no mistaking her. "It really is you!"

"I am profoundly sorry for troubling you – Cao Pi was more than a handful. Either way, we have distressed you more than enough." The silver-eyed woman moved to drop one knee to the ground, but Yue Ying swept her into an impatient embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around the Continental woman.

"You are safe. How you managed to survive Cao Pi, I do not know, but I am thankful to the gods for your wellbeing." Yue Ying paused. "Something's… changed in your eyes," she observed astutely, her intuitive heart skipping a beat. She glanced at Zhao Yun, smiling knowingly. Could it be true? "Have you two…"

The two warriors looked at each other, smiling shyly. "I may have not reached the level of the relationship between the Grand General and the Sleeping Dragon, but I'm getting there," replied Zhao Yun somewhat irreverently, bowing and kneeling. "Where are my manners?" he reprimanded himself. "The General of Tiger's Might has returned for duty, supreme commander!"

Yue Ying laughed, releasing Flora and clapping her hands. "I see. Then our forces can only be strengthened by this bond that you two have nurtured."

A helmeted giant quickly approached them, cutting short their reunion. "Fifth Chariot Commander, Wang Ping, reporting in, Grand General," saluted the large man. "We've received good news from Jieting."

"Go on."

"Lord Zhuge has pushed further into the mountains, destroying Xiahou Mao's Third and Fourth Divisions. We've laid siege to Hanzhong and it's only a matter of time before the Wei forces are forced to engage us, or retreat. King Liu Bei himself is preparing to march on Hanzhong once we move against Jieting. Sima Yi's forces have pulled back to reinforce the strongholds protecting the Wei River, but at the same time, a massive force of Imperial Lancers has been sighted moving towards Jieting. We think they might be trying to intercept us directly."

_Imperial Lancers? Someone in the Wei Kingdom has decided to treat us rather seriously_. Yue Ying put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "They seem determined to corner us, but their movements are in reality quite predictable. Their commanders will be no match for my husband's strategies. They will fail, just like they failed at Tianshui. Please have ready the Juggernauts, Wang Ping. I will lead the army myself and meet with King Liu Bei and my husband."

"My Lady," complied Wang Ping, saluting and promptly taking his leave.

Yue Ying turned to the lovers that stood before her. The shine in her eyes had somehow changed… her tears had been cleansed. Suddenly, everything seemed more focused and tinged with light. It was as if her dream and Flora's arrival had resurrected something once dead within her.

"Lady Flora and Master Zilong, bathe yourselves and enjoy a hearty meal. I must apologize; there is not much time to rest. We will move out on my notice."

The two champions bowed. "As you wish," they affirmed together.

Yue Ying nodded in approval. "All that remains is to assemble the rest of the allies. I need you, Flora, to get in contact with Lord Zhou Tai and the rest of the Wu faction. Once that is achieved, we shall push onto Jieting together once our preparations here are complete." Her eyes shone. "If we can break through there and Wu Zhang, we will finally have opened the route for expeditions to the Wei heartland itself."

*

_Two days later_

Zhou Tai had not slept on his own divan for many days now – such was the tender care he offered his beloved until she was strong enough to walk again. He watched over Cynthia fondly as she continued to recuperate from the wound Luciela inflicted, minute-by-minute, and day-by-day. But her progress was encouraging. The hole in her abdomen had largely closed up and sealed itself away, thanks to many weeks of rest and the couple's shared Yoki healing abilities. The prolonged respite from battle also played an immensely beneficial role in her gradual recovery.

He held her hand for another hour, watching her slowly drift into slumber. On occasion she would stir, open her eyes blearily, and smile at him before promptly falling asleep again. But after her latest cycle of convalescence, she was fully awake. "My nightingale," he murmured, kissing her fingers as she moved to rise into a sitting position. "You feel stronger now, do you not? And you look less pale, too. I am glad."

"We have travelled for many weeks now," said the young woman, gazing at him devotedly. "I didn't know the expeditionary camps for Jieting were so far away from Shi Ting. Well, that doesn't matter. As long as my baby continues to stay with me, I don't mind lying here all day."

They had exchanged many more words of comfort and affection before a hand brushed aside the flaps of his tent. Zhou Tai blinked slowly as he turned, his eyes falling upon the beautiful form of Flora. "Lance Marshal," he acknowledged quietly. "Please come in. You came all the way from the Shu camps near Jieting?"

"Thank you, Lord Zhou. Coming to the Wan region was a swifter journey than I expected, despite having fought a most exhausting battle at Tianshui. After all, your contingents have been travelling north, too, so the distance has been offset somewhat. Miss Cynthia, how are you?" asked Flora sympathetically, moving to stand beside Zhou Tai.

"I'm in top form, Miss Flora," smiled Cynthia. "I think I may be able to return to battle in a week or so. I am so sorry for having burdened everyone."

"You need not apologize for anything. But where are the others? Where have Miss Miria and her entourage departed to?"

"They have already departed for Jieting," said Cynthia in surprise. "You didn't know?"

Flora blinked. "The Grand General never told me." She looked at Zhou Tai. "More importantly, Lady Huang was worried that you may not be in the… correct state of mind… to fight our enemies." She glanced to her side, slightly embarrassed. "I was sent to ensure whether your reinforcements are still to be expected. Is it safe to assume that you will join us in our expedition to Jieting?""

Zhou Tai looked at the smiling woman on his bed. "Yes," he whispered. "I will come to your aid. I have already dispatched Lady Jean, Lady Yuma, and Lady Tabitha to Jieting as well, to make a push towards the Central Plains alongside Lady Miria's party."

Flora's eyes widened briefly. "Everyone… together?"

Zhou Tai nodded. "Everyone. The Wu forces in their entirety will join you as soon as Cynthia has recovered completely. But…" he smiled slightly at her. "There is something we would like to do immediately afterwards."

Flora looked at Cynthia curiously.

In response, the Rising Dragon General blushed and beamed at her. "Miss Flora… Tai has asked for my hand in marriage. And I… I have accepted. If it's possible, I would like to travel to Jiangdong for my wedding with my new Lord."

Flora suppressed a gasp at the bombshell. "Miss Cynthia – "

"Please notify the Grand General that this is the last battle we will undertake before we unite as husband and wife," murmured Zhou Tai. "That is all I ask."

Flora was still amazed. _Miss Cynthia and Master Zhou… are to be married_?

After several moments, she nodded, giving a surprised and shy smile. "My goodness. Surely I am overstaying my welcome this very moment. I shall return to Lady Huang's side immediately." She looked away in guilt as Zhao Yun's gentle smile flashed through her mind. "This should be a time of joy and celebration. Yet you still agree to fight by our side, in such circumstances…"

"As long as we're together, we're not scared of anything," declared Cynthia. "That goes for all of us, Miss Flora – you, me, Tai, and everyone whom we call our friend. So please don't feel guilty. We are honoured to be able to continue fighting with you."

"… I congratulate you once more," whispered Flora, bowing deeply. "It is my honour to be witness to your decision." She paused in realization. "This is like… that night. That very first night when I arrived at Chi Bi… and I had come to you and Cynthia, to fight against the Yoma. It was that night when tragedy struck, yet new bonds and ties were established for a lifetime."

She almost sighed pensively. _It's been almost three years_… "Has so much time passed since that fateful meeting?"

"Indeed." Zhou Tai drew closer to a glowing Cynthia and hugged her. It was as if she had already completely recovered. "Then it's settled. We will travel with you to Jieting, noble Flora. We will triumph. And then…

"We will return to Jiangdong for our marriage."

*

_Where she could see only her weakness, he saw her strength. She cursed herself for her bedridden condition, but he felt that her will to live seemed more courageous than anything he had ever witnessed._

_He wished for her to understand that. Her bravery was sturdier than even Tian Shan. _

_The Chinese Claymore discarded his gauntlet and allowed their human skin to touch. Her voice was distressed and upset despite the warm, soothing contact. "Tai… I… don't want to be helpless…"_

_He lifted himself from the stool and kneeled by her bedside. _

"_You will never be helpless. I swear it."_

"_What… what do you mean, baby?" she asked curiously, regaining herself slightly. "How can I realize my dreams if I'm… like this?"_

_He took her clammy palm. "There is one dream we can fulfil together, here."_

_She shook her head guiltily. "I'm not sure… I understand."_

_His subsequent words struck her with the force of a cosmic meteor. "Marry me. Let me your husband and champion." He quickly kissed the back of her hand, as if to silence any protest that she could muster. "Your happiness is my life. I will serve you with every fibre of my being." He looked at her, his silver eyes glimmering. "I am asking you to marry me, Cynthia of Pieta."_

_She stared at him for several full minutes, completely and utterly silent. _

"_Say you will," he urged, his voice an imploring whisper. "Realize this dream. Realize our dream. Please say yes."_

"_Tai," she finally whimpered, tears trickling down her face. "Then… you…" she began to laugh almost hysterically. Her frenzied fit of frantic giggles filled the tent._

"_You really will let me cook for you?"_

_Zhou Tai bowed his head. "Forevermore." _

_Her shoulders heaved, overcome with emotion. She spoke, her hushed voice a whimper. "Yes. Yes. Yes… yes." His face relaxed, and his smile was radiant. She could only repeat her affirmation over and over as he drew himself up to sit on her bed. "Yes. Yes."_

_Just as she had cried her blessing when they first knew one another by the riverbank._

_The two half-Yoma embraced, and he kissed her trembling lips. "Let our marriage wash away all our tears. "Let our matrimony sanctify the life we have chosen to share together._

"_Let our destiny be intertwined amongst the stars in Heaven."_


	43. Chapter 42: A Vision of Purification

**Chapter 42: A Vision of Purification**

_East River Camp_

Xu Huang was not accustomed to fellow associates displaying such… physical affection towards him. Perhaps a hearty slap on the back, or a joking punch on the arm – that was the furthest he was willing to venture with subordinates and peers alike. But Alicia and Beth were an entirely different story. Anywhere the three met, the twins would instantly attach themselves to him, cuddling themselves against his body wherever he walked, attracting perturbed glances from soldiers who chopped away at their firewood, or envious grins from fellow generals who stood outside their tents, discussing strategies for the coming battle. He avoided their gazes. He was becoming someone removed from the rest of the army, despite being one of its commanders.

Today, it was too much. The stares were becoming intolerable. "Girls," he whispered, looking down at them. "This is awkward. Please release me."

"Does Master wish for us to release him?" asked Beth anxiously.

Alicia peered up at him too, and he started, unsure of how to respond. "Well, I do – but I don't – _argh_, do whatever you wish," he said, rather flustered by it all. To his exasperation, Alicia and Beth silently resumed their hold on him, as if he had answered precisely the way they had desired him to.

"Oh? You have managed to tame them. Then it seems Mengde's plan is succeeding, after all."

Hearing the voice of Galatea, he quickly turned and kneeled, bringing his hands together. "His Majesty's Tigress Guard, here at Jieting?" he asked cautiously. "I didn't know that the King took this battle so seriously."

She waved him back up offhandedly. "I have spent much time in his bedchambers and I still don't know half his thoughts. Rise, Lord High General."

He stood and looked behind her, his eyes widening. "And is that a battalion of Imperial Lancers?" he confirmed, staring into the endless formation of darkly armoured horsemen. They were waiting outside the camp's gates; twenty thousand had split off from the main force and encamped below the mountain, whilst Galatea retained command over the remaining thirty thousand. "I don't dare to believe it."

"Your eyes are not fooling you. We have received reports that a massive force of Shu and Wu allies is moving towards Jieting. I'm here to assist in repulsing their attack… and to defeat their commanders, so to speak. I am, after all, under orders to capture Flora, Cynthia, and the rest of the silver-eyed warriors who dare to resist Wei. In other words, I've come with more bad news," she said grimly. "The Prince was unable to defeat Flora, and Xiahou Mao was routed by Yue Ying's inventions, that incompetent fool. We've lost almost ten thousand of our elite troops, and if Liu Bei and Sun Quan's forces break past Jieting, they won't just threaten the Central Plains, they'll threaten Xuchang and Luoyang, too. The loss of the Wei Capital and the Imperial Capital is to be prevented at all costs."

"There is no need to worry," nodded Xu Huang confidently. "With you commanding our defence, there will be no chance for any major loss on our part."

"I hope so." Galatea glanced at Beth, raising an eyebrow. The younger woman blinked, and shuffled near Xu Huang. "She's… changed. Significantly," observed Galatea. "Do I detect…" she paused, her Yoki touching Beth's. "Do I sense… apprehension? Nervousness? I was unaware that a Soul Linked woman was even capable of such… spontaneous, human emotions anymore."

"I really do not know," replied Xu Huang. He took Beth by the shoulder, and she closed her eyes, tucking her cheek against the side of his chest. "I think they're more complex than they let on. And… Alicia still rarely talks. She prefers actions to words." He sighed. "Yes. They have begun to change: they seem more expressive of what they desire, more… proactive in their choices." He smiled at Galatea. "I think that is far preferable compared to what they once were – almost soulless automatons."

"Yet more mysteries from Mengde," muttered the Tigress Guard. She passed by Xu Huang, looking straight ahead. "But at the very least, I can forgive our King, if he has entrusted the care of these young women in your hands.

"Take defensive positions and do not attack the Shu forces just yet. Feast the men and have them ready for the coming offensive." Her eyes flashed. "There is something I wish to do before we engage the enemy tomorrow."

*

The Wu reinforcements that made their way to Jieting were one hundred thousand strong. They slowly approached a range of high mountains, surrounded by many gorges, ravines and canyons. At the base of the mountain towered a large fort that served as shelter for the expeditionary army. Along with the Shu force already stationed there, their combined numbers would be sufficient to match the giant Wei force of five hundred thousand. At the forefront of the new arrival walked Zhou Tai and Cynthia. The latter was clad once again in her grey-silver uniform, the outfit that her Chinese compatriots had come to acknowledge as legitimate military regalia. She looked up at the beautiful mountains of the Middle Kingdom with fresh new eyes. It seemed a true blessing, to be able to walk again. "We have reached our destination, my love," said Zhou Tai, raising his hands stroking his fiancé's blonde tresses. "Are you certain you feel strong enough to fight?"

"Yes," she replied happily, taking his hand and nuzzling it. She blinked and looked up. "This place… it looks amazing," she breathed, staring into the tall fort's ramparts. It was a marvellous feat of architecture, completed according to Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang's specifications. It would serve as one of the main bastions in their assault on the primary Wei cities. "Not only that, but everyone seems to have come here," observed Cynthia, smiling and waving at two distant female shapes on the ramparts. "Yuma! Tabitha! Why aren't you in your full uniforms?" she called teasingly.

"Miss Cynthia! Welcome to Jieting!" returned Yuma, in horribly accented Chinese. Clearly, she had not been practicing enough. She and Tabitha reciprocated Cynthia's signal from the parapet, and they both looked in rather high spirits. Jean emerged from behind them and nodded in recognition, smiling reservedly. Clare, Helen, Deneve and Miria were most likely inside the fortress, too.

"It seems we were not far behind," said Zhou Tai, glimpsing two warriors that flanked a beautiful, auburn-haired woman, who in turn rode at the head of a large Shu battalion outside the gates.

Cynthia nodded in surprise. "Miss Flora and Master Zhao Yun! And…"

Yue Ying's eyes were shining. She dismounted and ran up to a man in elaborate Taoist robes, who stood waiting outside the fort gates. She flung herself into the mage's arms, abandoning her persona as supreme commander. "My husband! It has only just been a month, and it is already too long."

Zhuge Liang smiled. "I am proud to have you by my side once again, Yue Ying. Did you receive my letter after the Southern Expedition – ?"

"Yes," whispered the Grand General. "Your sudden departure was necessary. I would never have protested your decision in that respect." She glanced to her side as Cynthia and Zhou Tai approached Zhuge Liang. The magician and advisor turned to them, smiling benevolently.

"Wu's Cavalier Admiral and Rising Dragon General, reporting for duty," said Cynthia, saluting. "On behalf of King Sun Quan, we offer our services in the name of upholding our alliance's promises."

Still holding her husband's hand, Yue Ying beamed at them. "Are you certain you do not mean: fiancé and fiancée, reporting for duty?"

A helpless, pregnant pause.

"Oh, you told them, Miss Flora!" squealed Cynthia, backing away and hiding her self-conscious face in Zhou Tai's chest. He gave a small smile as she began to sputter and ramble. "Do – do they all know, now? Or must I now confess our plans in front of everyone?"

"My – my utmost apologies," said Flora uncomfortably, unable to suppress an embarrassed smile. "Lady Huang asked, and I did not wish to lie…" She looked at Zhao Yun for support, but the young champion could only rub his nose amusedly.

"We'll catch up with them, my phoenix. Don't worry," he chuckled, eliciting a gorgeous blush from his beloved.

*

_Second Barracks_

"I really must apologize again," said a standing Flora humbly, not totally convinced of Cynthia's smile. "I acknowledge my fault in – "

"I said, Miss Flora, no apology is required. I was only having some fun back there," smiled the young woman, as she sat at the edge of her bed. "It's something to be proud of – as inexperienced as I am about choosing a path like this with the man I love, I cannot help but feel an unbreakable hope for the future, despite our half-Yoma flesh and blood. I have discovered more humanity in Tai than most human beings… and I hope he will think the same of me, too. That is all I need to be an attention-seeker about our marriage."

"And is Master Zhou also proclaiming this revelation to all his men?"

Cynthia was about to answer in the negative when a rapid tapping on the door sounded. Flora called for the visitor to enter, and a soldier stepped in, parchment in hand. "Report! We have received a letter from the enemy camp. It requests to be opened and read only by Lady Flora."

Flora's eyes narrowed. She took the note from the messenger, who quickly bowed out. She spread wide the parchment, her eyes falling on elegantly scribbled Chinese. It read:

_Greetings, Flora. I know we haven't exchanged words in a long time. But I ask that you read this carefully._

_As of now, I have led a force of fifty thousand Imperial Lancers to Jieting. The main purpose of this subjugation force is to capture the commanders of the allied army: in other words, you, along with Miria, Jean, and every other Continental warrior who is serving with the enemy. My objective is not to keep you as prisoners of war. There is a greater purpose behind what I'm trying to do._

_I request a meeting with you. Come to the fourth opening of the Jieting gorge, north of your current location, where the mountains open out towards the plateau. If you trust my sincerity, meet me at midnight, and bring Miria, Clare, and the others if you can. I have also heard much of this "Cynthia," this Rising Dragon General who has apparently achieved some rather amazing feats alongside her Wu allies. I request that she come, too._

_I will come unarmed._

_Galatea_

Flora stared at the parchment for several minutes, mulling over the implications of Galatea's words. Surely her senior would never try anything despicable by ambushing them? But what did she hope to accomplish by meeting with rival leaders on the eve of battle?

_Perhaps I am already thinking too heavily on this_.

Flora's interest was piqued, but she could not afford to endanger her comrades' lives for the sake of new information from the enemy. She glanced at Cynthia. "The warrior known as God-Eye requests a meeting with us," said the Shu general sombrely. "I ask that you come with me tonight, to the fourth crevice of Jieting gorge. I will find Miria and Clare, and invite them to come, too."

"A meeting… with Miss Galatea?" whispered Cynthia in awe. "The famed Number Three… and the guardian of the Wei King himself?"

Flora's eyes narrowed. "She says she will come unarmed. We shall do so too, but be prepared to fight back if we fall into a trap. Relay this message to all other Shu-Wu alliance members. We will depart an hour before midnight."

*

_Fourth opening of Jieting gorge_

Galatea stood on a large mound of grass that stretched in all four directions, waiting patiently even as the clouds began to obscure the full moon. The land had fallen even deeper into the blackness of the early morning. The highland on which she stood was one of the passages that opened out from the narrow gorges and pathways of Jieting. In a manner, she was actually allowing the enemy to inspect the battlefield, free of harassment.

After almost an hour of patient waiting, six figures emerged from beyond the hills. She smirked – how predictable, that they had come, and without their swords, too. But that was a commendable thing. Her eyes could clearly distinguish Flora and Miria, for they were the most beautiful of the lot. Clare, Helen and Deneve had also arrived with them. "How nice of you to make it, along with Windcutter. I appreciate you answering my summons," she called, smiling and shifting slightly to prove that she hadn't equipped her sword. "It's a pity that we had to depart on sour terms at Hanzhong. Perhaps it'd be wise to make a fresh start." She looked at Cynthia mildly, who had positioned herself beside Flora. "This must be our first time meeting in person, Number Fourteen. You seem to have only recently recovered from a grievous wound, but you look lively all the same."

"Th… thank you, senior," replied Cynthia, bowing awkwardly.

"Would your King accuse you of treason for meeting with so many enemy commanders, Lady Galatea?" asked Flora.

"He already knows I don't listen to half of what he says," replied God-Eye dryly. "In fact, much of this Jieting campaign is being conducted by our Field Marshal, Sima Yi. His Majesty is occupied with something else."

"What would that be?" asked Miria suspiciously.

Galatea's expression turned sombre. "That is what I wanted to talk with you about. It is to do with Isley, Priscilla and Lu Bu. The enemies we _should_ be fighting."

"You have no right to say that," interrupted Clare. "Shu and Wu were forced into resistance because of Cao Cao's aggression against the south of China. I can't believe a warrior of a calibre like you could still serve him all this time."

"And what of his war crimes?" snarled Helen. "I still remember how he froze us all in ice at Hanzhong. I've yet to pay him back – and you, too."

"Trapping _you_ in ice is hardly a war crime," replied Galatea sarcastically. "I concede that I've disagreed with him on certain major issues in our campaigns… in particular the use of Alicia and Beth. And I've already pointed out to him that the very idea of three Kingdoms in one nation is simply ridiculous. But in his dream lies something truly worthwhile because in it, I see an end to this order of three, and a return to reunification." She looked up at the stars contemplatively. "Mengde – I mean, His Majesty – has a laudable vision," she said quietly. "I admit I felt a somewhat primal attraction to that man the first night we met, but over these short years I have come to believe in his aspiration as well. He has entrusted me with this army at Jieting, and with his very life. That is why they call me his bodyguard, his Eye. I am closer to him than anyone else."

"I never imagined that you'd utter such sentiments, Number Three," said Flora. "Then, enough banter. Just what do you see in Cao Cao that we do not?"

"I will reveal the entirety of my King's plan to answer you," answered Galatea, walking closer towards the six allies. "He has given me special permission to disclose this to you… for we silver-eyed warriors are the centrepiece of his masterwork. The bonds that we have forged with the people of these three Kingdoms only strengthen our presence as heroines of this land. It is this presence that my King intends to use to reunify China."

Her greaves glided along the grass.

"This is the first stage: to bind the Kingdoms together against Isley's forces through _us_. In other words," she added, "three Kingdoms _cannot_ be united through mere force of arms or personality. There must be a guiding principle – a calling that all people of talent can answer. And that calling is _our_ unity."

"_Our_ unity?" whispered Miria. "But how can we achieve that… when we stand against you?"

"Then do not stand against me, Miria. Liu Bei is a compassionate ignoramus, and Sun Quan is concerned merely with preserving his family's name. Mengde sees beyond all that in his second stage. With the civil war subdued and the land united, we shall achieve the total eradication of Yoma from China, through the destruction of the portal within the Mogao Caves and various other strongholds that belong to the Awakened Beings. The Three Kingdoms are an aberration, don't you see? They are an insult to Heaven, an affront to the Mandate and to the natural order. And Master Cao Cao is the only man who can restore Heaven's favour."

"But where will we be after all this?" protested Deneve. "Aren't we merely pawns in this plan? You're making it out as if we're merely figureheads for unity! Will we have any place at all in this new world? We've already abandoned the Continent. Should the Chinese abandon us, we'll have nowhere…"

Galatea smiled knowingly. "Believe me. There _is_ a place for us in this world. My King _will_ provide a home for us… for the third and final phase is to dissolve the empire itself, so that the land is no longer a monarchy. Rather, China shall enter a new age of renaissance, where all live according to their merit and their talent. Our strengths will enable this nation to spread far across this world, the likes of which has never been seen before. And eventually…" she looked up to the twinkling firmament. "To travel to new boundaries beyond this world without the need for portals or magic."

Flora gasped. "Impossible."

"You're high," whispered Helen, her dumbstruck expression identical to that of Miria, Clare and Deneve's. "_That's_ what the King of Wei wants?!"

"That's right," said Galatea softly, enjoying the flabbergasted expressions on the faces of her juniors. "This is Mengde's vision for the future. Through it, mankind shall reach a new stage of unity, a unity that will take us to new frontiers once thought impossible. Through the Imperial Chancellor's ambition, All Under Heaven shall be brought together."

"Then… that means…" whispered Cynthia.

"Yes. We of the Continent have been chosen by Mengde to realize this vision." Galatea continued to stare at her juniors. "You should be pleased," she said. "Now you know that my King has decided to place China's fate in _your_ hands – a far more honoured task than any Liu Bei or Sun Quan could ever assign you. Master Cao Cao entrusted me first with this ambition, and now he extends it to you."

The Tigress Guard gestured outwards with her arms in conclusion. "So… what do you say, sisters? We hold the key to the reunification of China. Were we to join together, it would be within our power to unite All Under Heaven, so that there remain not three Kingdoms… but one mighty, prosperous nation for future generations."


	44. Chapter 43: China's Destiny

**Chapter 43: China's Destiny Lies in the Stars**

To create a country that could rival the world itself? To have future generations capable of travelling beyond the stars?

Flora had never heard of anything so utterly preposterous, and Miria shared her incredulous sentiments. They could only stare at Galatea, dumbfounded, as the cold midnight wind rustled the grass on the plains, on the tranquil plains of central China. "The Mandate of Heaven," proclaimed Galatea, "calls for our unity, and through this unity the annihilation of Isley and Priscilla shall be achieved, along with China's future as one nation. At least, that is what my Master believes."

"Don't joke around," cried Helen. "Anyone could think of this 'one nation' bullshit and use it to send us off to war! And flying up there?" she laughed hysterically, pointing at the sky. "That's just stupid! That dream can never happen."

"Answer me this, Helen. Has Liu Bei ever spoken of his desire to traverse Heaven itself, to travel from star to star? Has Sun Quan ever spoken of anything beyond saving his family's legacy? The astronomers of Wei have glimpsed these worlds, these beautiful orbs of light. They have fascinated Mengde. He is not satisfied with merely conquering this realm – he believes the Chinese people are capable of reaching even further. Have you _ever_ borne witness to such purpose and drive from any other man?" said Galatea urgently. "We have known nothing in our lives other the Organization, and doubtless, none of us ever want to have anything to do with their ambitions again." She pointed a finger at Miria. "But we are still honour-bound to kill Yoma and to protect human beings from Awakened Ones. And I'll be damned if I let any Yoma steal the promise of – "

"But senior, even if we wanted to unite with you, how are we supposed to go about it?" cried Cynthia. "If we're bound to destroy Yoma, then we're also honour-bound to clash on the field of battle."

"Then you merely need to remember, sisters – " Galatea paused. "Aside from my King, you are the ones I care for above all else. And he knows this. Though you and Wei will clash on the field of battle tomorrow, rest assured that I have no intention of slaying you. But the men we fight beside aren't so lucky; they have not been granted the same… importance as us Continentals. I pray that you will see sense, and submit to Wei before any more Chinese blood is spilled."

Clare shook her head. "Then, why summon us? Would this not have been more advantageous for you if you had kept Cao Cao's objectives a secret from us?"

"No. The land must come together one way or another. It is only a matter of time. In fact… my Lord wishes for you to know his intentions. We once agreed that all it takes is a small seed of thought to grow into a majestic tree. That is why I have told you everything without holding anything back. As far as I'm concerned, stage one is already in progress. We are in dialogue. That is enough, for now."

God-Eye turned away, her back facing them. "I have said all I wanted to say. I've shown you a new path that you can walk. Or, you can continue wandering on. Whichever one you choose, you now know why we are all here in this ancient realm called China. Yes…" Her voice lowered into a soft murmur. "It is to heal this dominion, this world that has been raped by our homeland's sins."

She began to walk. "Good night, ladies," she suddenly called, her usual wry voice returning.

The allies were too deep in thought to even reply. Helen and Deneve's eyes bespoke of their inner turmoil. Cynthia simply stared at the back of Galatea's retreating form until it disappeared into the rustling distance. Flora was the only one who bowed her head. "Farewell."

There remained a long silence as the early morning inched on. Assuming leadership, Miria finally turned to her comrades and nodded. "We haven't slept at all yet. We should at least sneak in a few hours before we are summoned to battle." But her heart was troubled even as they slowly strolled back to the gorge's opening, back into the mountainous expanse of Jieting and away from the highlands that opened out before them.

_So we… must act as the unifiers of China. But it is as Cynthia said. How can we unite an entire nation if we're not united ourselves?_

_Is the King of Wei this longsighted? Could he have already deliberated on his plan… the very day when we first set foot in his land? _

*

_Dawn_

Helen stirred, yawning coarsely. She scratched her stiff rear and looked across from her bed. On the other side of the small room, Miria had already risen, and sat upright broodingly, her hand against her chin. Several moments of silence passed between them. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" muttered Helen, slipping aside her blanket and slipping on her grey underclothes.

"No," agreed Miria, rubbing her face. "What Galatea told us last night… it's simply too much – too outrageous. And to think that the destruction of Priscilla has something to do with the future of this nation is simply fantastic." She shook her head drowsily. "My goodness… even I feel staggered."

_Just what does Cao Cao see in us? Exactly… what_?

She blinked as a light rapping on their door became audible. "Who is it?"

"Good morning. It's Yue Ying," came the reply. "May I come in?"

"Please."

The Chinese woman opened the wooden door and gave a short wave, flanked by Flora and Clare. "Oh," snickered Helen, climbing out of bed and stretching. "Top o' the crowd we got."

"I hope you've rested well," said Yue Ying quietly. "I'm afraid we have already received bad news. Vanguard first commander Ma Su led a large division of our troops away from this fort a few hours ago, yet we have not received word of their safe encampment. Most likely, the Wei forces are marching to Jieting in an attempt to cut him off. We must muster up a counterattack and crush the Wei reinforcements, which means we'll be heading into action even earlier than expected.

"Assemble in my room. I'm going to outline our strategy for this battle."

*

_Wei Main Camp_

Preparations for the annihilation of Ma Su had reached completion.

Galatea made her way to the centre of the fort, where two foreign alchemists awaited. "Our Lady," called one of the cloaked, hooded magicians as she approached. "His Majesty has a message for you. He is unable to come to the frontlines personally due to his preparations for the Mogao expedition, but he wishes that you return to Xuchang once you have defeated the enemy here."

"Fine." She held out her hand, expecting them to render unto her a scroll of parchment or paper. Instead, the alchemists pointed to a drawn circle on the ground, a strange diagram of occult status. She blinked as they raised their hands and began to chant. One of them opened his palm, sprinkling strangely coloured dust that floated to the diagram on the dirt. At a final command, the circle expanded and exploded into a haze of harmless blue smoke. That blue smoke began to form into a humanoid figure with a mantle and a cape…

Galatea backed away, her eyebrow raised, until the blurry apparition of Cao Cao stood before her, a faint but discernable, robed image amidst the backdrop of his Imperial Throneroom. It was almost certain that he had ordered two alchemists to perform an identical ritual in his own chamber, too. Somehow, they had created some sort of window for her to see and converse with his physical body, although the corporeal form she saw was merely a magical projection. "An intriguing new method of communication you've devised with your wizards, my King," she observed, staring in fascination at the spectre. "You value efficiency as much as I do."

His voice was garbled and crackly, but instantly recognizable. "I confess to enjoying this gimmick. Communication is now far more tolerable and convenient. I now have no regrets in enlisting these gentlemen from the Parthian region of the Silk Road. Perhaps I've set a precedent for future generations."

She slowly went on one knee. "I assume you are here to brief me for the battle at Jieting that draws ever closer."

"I do not believe you require my advice. But I do wish to warn you, in the event that your own scouts have suffered incarceration by the enemy. This morning, I received intelligence that Shu general Ma Su has moved towards the mountains, where there is nowhere to retreat to in the event of a siege. This move is of such stupidity it cannot be anything less than a ruse. The Shu forces will almost certainly be planning a trap. Exactly how they hope to outsmart us, I do not know. Be certain to relay this message to the Field Marshal. I do not want him to fall into arrogant, unwarranted complacency."

He stared at her steadily. "So, what of your task? That is, the diplomacy you engaged in with the enemy last night."

"I have done as you suggested. I have told them… all of your desires." She looked up at the blue smoke. "I hope I did not say too much."

"I trust your discretion," came the ghostly reply. "The first stage has been initiated… the slow, agonizing, but inevitable path to unity between all silver-eyed warriors. I'm sure you also told them that such progress was already enough. And I could not care less what you told them about me – as long as you did not reveal the degenerate things you and I do under the bedsheets."

"Fret not. Your kinky secrets are safe with me," she replied indifferently, but stopped herself when she noticed that the spell was beginning to wear away. The alchemists who had conjured it were sweating and puffing, their gaunt hands shaking as they struggled to preserve Cao Cao's apparition. Most likely, the magicians in his Throneroom were exerting great effort as well.

Cao Cao grinned that wolfish grin. "Women certainly are peculiar creatures, and you are the most peculiar of them all. Time runs short now. To battle, my tigress."

"Long live the King," affirmed Galatea quietly, as the spell dissipated and his image faded away. She remained kneeling until the blue smog had completely lifted from the ground and disappeared. The spell reached its conclusion, and Cao Cao's grim reflection dissipated entirely into the blue sky.

She looked at the exhausted alchemists, who had slumped to the ground, and nodded in approval. "Thank you, do not trouble yourself any further. Every opportunity to talk to my beloved King is a cherished one."

They nodded gratefully. "Then… your orders, our Lady?"

She stood and surreptitiously licked her lips. "What else? To war we march."

*

_Yue Ying's chamber_

Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang stood at the head of a large table on which a generous map of the Jieting region had been laid. She looked down intently as the assembled Shu-Wu Claymores awaited their briefing. "Sima Yi is the enemy commander, given free reign by Cao Cao," she said. "His strategies are formidable, almost as impressive as my husband's. His strategy will be one of home defence: I believe that he is attacking Ma Su this very moment in an attempt to destroy an unacceptably large portion of our expeditionary army. At this point, we must do everything we can do rescue him." She placed a finger on the representation of Jieting's peak summit. "The Wei forces encamped at the base of the mountain here. It is an unnatural site for setting up camp, so I believe the reason why we have not received any word from Ma Su is because he is trapped at the mountain's peak. Our primary objective is to secure this region to win a foothold for future inroads into Wei. We will deploy our counterattack thus."

She took a small flag pin from the table's side and dug it into the map and the table. "Numerically, the Wei army is at a slight advantage. But this mountainous region nullifies that edge entirely. Superior tactics should be enough to break the enemy spirit and fighting capability. Firstly, General Miria and Jean will engage in a sortie against the infantry battalions. Their division will no doubt suffer from inferior numbers, but an overwhelming disadvantage is the impression we want to impart to Sima Yi. Once he reinforces the infantry with the main companies, we'll surround them in a pincer movement led by Flora and Clare. And with commanders Helen, Deneve, Yuma and Tabitha spearheading a single charge into the Wei ranks, they will scatter and be cut down by our final offensive from four sides."

Zhuge Liang nodded. "Our targets are the enemy leaders Guo Huai and Wang Shuang. If we defeat them, Ma Su will be able to make his escape. I will have Master Zhou Tai and General Cynthia assist Lady Flora in the battle in the event that the enemy has planned for any surprise ambushes along Ma Su's retreat route. But beware of the Imperial Lancers," he added. "Scouts have reported sightings of these dark horsemen. They are much more difficult to defeat than the average Wei cavalry."

Yue Ying blinked. "Imperial Lancers? Then Sima Yi could not be commanding them; Imperial Lancers are not of the conventional Wei forces. Someone very high in rank must be presently at Jieting."

Clare, Helen, Deneve, Flora and Cynthia looked at one another in silent confirmation. There could be none other. "Galatea," breathed Miria.

"Excuse me?"

"The Organization's Number Three, and the Wei King's personal bodyguard. We fought at Hanzhong, and she summoned us for a meeting just last night," replied Miria, ignoring the gasps from Yuma and Tabitha. Jean's eyes narrowed, but she remained quiet as Miria continued to explain. "She is securing her current position at Jieting as well. If we engage Sima Yi, we will almost definitely be forced to engage Galatea."

Yue Ying lowered her head. "… I see." She glanced at Miria. "So, she is your senior?"

"To all of us," affirmed Clare. "I owe Galatea a debt for coming to my aid when I was almost killed by the Abyssal One of the West, Riful."

"I will not force you to fight someone you look up to and admire – "

"Of course we are prepared to cross swords with her," interrupted Miria. "We are ready to _defeat_ her. And from what I know, I am sure that Galatea would be thinking the same thing."

Flora stepped forward. "I apologize for not telling you this earlier, Grand General," she said regretfully. "I had hoped another conflict with Lady Galatea could be avoided…"

Yue Ying backed away from the table. She had not prepared herself for such a revelation, but her words were thoughtful and accepting. "No. I understand. It is I… who should be sorry for putting you through this."

Flora lowered her head. _But more importantly… I do not wish to worry you just yet with Lady Galatea's proposition… of her King's plans_.

Zhuge Liang placed a hand on Yue Ying's shoulder. "Everyone, it is almost time. Are we clear on the objectives of this mission?"

Jean gave a short bow at the waist. Clare, Helen, Deneve, Tabitha and Yuma followed suit.

"Lance Marshal Flora. Rising Dragon General Cynthia. Plains General Miria. Our victory depends on catching the Wei forces off-balance. Are you prepared to lead our troops against them immediately?"

The Claymore leaders saluted. "Yes, sir."

The Prime Minister of Shu nodded. "Excellent. Then nothing more needs to be said. My dearest. My friends… prepare to move out!"


	45. Chapter 44: Ibrahim

**Chapter 44: Ibrahim **

Miria stared out towards the craggy mountain range as smoke began to rise into the distance. She found the most recent reconnaissance report rather intriguing. Liu Bei had led a large army north to support Zhuge Liang's forces, this time personally riding towards Hanzhong with the intention of wrenching it from Cao Cao's hands. "The Shu King himself has moved against Hanzhong?" she murmured to herself. "That city's the one that we failed to seize… after having been defeated by Galatea and Cao Cao."

Jean moved beside her. "We've now opened two fronts of war. I think I can understand Liu Bei's intentions. Jieting is at the chokepoint between western China and the Wei mainland. If we can seize both locations, we will put significant pressure on Wu Zhang, and we'll be able to offset our military disadvantage against Wei by fighting one decisive battle on the Central Plains."

Miria nodded. "It's about time we did. We should be focusing our fight against the Awakened Beings; even Galatea acknowledges that. We must locate Isley's lair before he unleashes something even more terrifying into this land." She clenched her teeth. "What on earth is the Wei Kingdom doing? What on earth is Cao Cao doing? Exactly when will they enact this grand 'plan' of theirs? Well… it doesn't really matter," she muttered. "As long as Isley isn't found, not much can be done except to curtail the carnage. Let's go."

She pointed at the Wei encampment at the base of Ma Su's mountain. The small number of meandering guards stationed outside was evidence that they were not expecting an attack from the bottom of the mountain. "No tricks. We'll engage in a frontal charge, straight into their underbelly. We'll send them reeling, and while they're in the lurch, Flora's reinforcements will mop them up."

"Yes, commander," said Jean. "Hyah!"

They spurred on their steeds, and the troops behind them followed, breaking into a gallop as they raced towards the mountain within the ravine. The military camp was within their sights after only several minutes. One of the men glimpsed the charging Shu cavalry, and screamed for the alarm to be raised. "Attack! We're under attack down here – "

The silver-eyed warriors somersaulted off their steeds and silenced him with two cuts across the torso. Miria glanced up at the looming wooden ramparts. Her infantry battalion charged behind the horsemen and rapidly deployed behind her. It was time.

"Fan out, and attack at will!"

"What's that noise? It couldn't be – an ambush?!" One after another, sleepy and confused enemy units poured out of the camp gates, only to be slain by the primed Shu ambush party. The unsettled and disoriented Wei soldiers outnumbered them vastly, but many inside the camp had only just realized the gravity of their situation. "_What_ – " Miria catapulted herself into the throng of charging corporals, her abrupt and sharp warcry stunning them into helplessness. She stabbed her sword into the first and pivoted, twisting and slashing apart another. The nearby archers turned around in shock, and the last thing they glimpsed were the triumphant, wild grins of the Shu phalanxes as they charged and closed that crucial gap, impaling them against the timber walls of their own camp.

The second division had reached the pass, but the Men-At-Arms were also approaching, marching out of their disordered base. "Your senseless aggression ends here, marauders of Wei!" Jean thrust her sword into the throat of a nearby swordsman, and he crumpled, hissing in pain as blood spurted from his neck. From a distance, Miria whirled, crushing the throat of an enforcer with her pommel. His comrade also collapsed as a Shu halberd struck him from behind. "Form a line!" roared Jean. "Don't let them get past us! Push them back!" Several Wei swordsmen hurled themselves at Miria. She simply turned her greatsword at them, cleaving them into two pieces from their shoulders. She yanked her double-edged blade out from the last corpse and decapitated the remaining archer who attempted to flee for help. Leading the attack, her battalion slowly but surely drove the adversary in two directions away from the mountain bottom. Screams erupted from the flanks as the rear of the contingent reached the outcrop. It was precipitous, impossible to climb. Jean smiled, almost incredulously, as several terrified Wei soldiers tried to scale the steep stone, only to slip and fall back down.

The first stage of the counterattack had succeeded. The Wei forces were trapped. All that remained was to deal with the enemy's reinforcements. "Push on until Flora's men arrive!" roared Miria, hacking and slashing wildly at the screaming mob of Men-At-Arms, "push on and cut Ma Su a retreat route!!"

*

From Constantinople to Damascus. From Babylon to Parthia. From Ghandara to Mt. Imeon.

From Mt. Tian Shan to Chang'an.

As travellers along the Silk Road, they had observed the decrees of those who sought their power for thousands of years. Their origins were lost to the chronicles of long-dead elders. While they had ascertained that a man called Ibrahim was their patriarchal ancestor, they did not truly know their history, for it was so blood-soaked that they could no longer see it with clarity. Neither were they taught to look to the future. All they possessed was now, this momentary second of eternity. It stretched out before them. It beckoned.

Only in the present could they observe the will to fight.

"Go forth, and make war. You are the most fearsome warriors that the Middle Kingdom has ever enlisted. Macerate the Shu forces! Crush them like insects, and reduce them to dust!" In the main camp, the leader of the Central Plains Guardians kneeled and nodded as Sima Yi uttered his final command. In one smooth movement, five hundred turbaned men slipped on their amulets of blessing and adjusted their weapons. Eyes that were once those of young boys… that looked upon mothers, sisters, wives and daughters… were now shrouded in an ineffable darkness. Their sheathed scimitars hung behind their backs, silently thirsting for Shu blood.

Their calling was to protect the heartland of China from southern incursions and marauding monsters. They were the mightiest sentinels to walk the earth. They had yet to lose a battle, and had built their victories on a mountain of Chinese corpses.

They were the Central Plains Guardians. They had already proved themselves against the Yoma at Chang'an. Against their Shu foes, they would now put their fearsome reputation to the test once again.

*

The desert nomads' march was simple and sparse. It consisted of a two-beat, half-step stride, a disciplined thunder of war boots that shook the earth to its foundations. By the flank, two of the masked soldiers lightly rapped wooden clubs against a thin-skinned drum, giving the soldiers a primitive rhythm to rally to. They thundered along the ridged cliff, tracing the trail of blood to the location of the mountain on which Shu general Ma Su was trapped.

The sky was gray. Light was sparsely spread across the heavens, and the twisted landscape reeked of Chinese dead.

As they marched towards the mountain base where their comrades had fallen, the leading Guardian raised a gauntleted hand, pausing for a moment. The enemy Claymores had clearly penetrated deep into their vanguard, and it seemed as if Ma Su was no longer in immediate danger. The Guardian commander stared at the wall of corpses for a moment longer, and then closed his hand in a tight fist. The thin-skinned drums stopped immediately. Their march stopped, and they stood in perfect formation, awaiting the next gesture silently.

Miria licked her lips as she crouched behind the craggy rocks. _Those bastards have advanced several _li_, only to pay for it in cities of blood_.

The leading Guardian stared at the bodies of the Wei soldiers beside the sundered encampment. He growled, and that growl turned into a roar, and his hands wandered to the sheathed scimitars on his back. He drew them in one smooth motion, and before Miria blinked, he was holding them, casually twirling them in his hands as if they were tools to help him focus, to help him think. He paced left and right around the camp, eyeing the hill suspiciously. The camp was utterly silent. Could it be – ?

Miria smiled grimly. "Han forces! _Surge_!" she roared.

The Guardians' responding bellow matched that of their enemy. "_Swords_!"

The first line of Han warriors lunged over the cliff and slid down, thrusting aggressively with their weapons. But they had exposed their position far too early. The turbaned nomads drew their scimitars, spaced evenly alongside each other. Spears fell to the ground as several infantrymen were quartered into four pieces of meat, blood spurting from their sundered limbs and splashing along the pebbled ground. A nomad hurled himself at a shocked Shu soldier, smashing his shoulder into his chest. The infantryman fell, winded. The turbaned warrior rolled up and thrust his swords into the fallen man, and the other gurgled, his eyes glazing. Yet another hurled himself into the throng, parrying the spears that were held before him and slashing off the heads of three pikemen before kicking at another, hurling him back against his friends. The frontline of Guardians advanced, cutting down any who dared to advance beyond the wall of corpses.

From her vantage point on the mound of Wei dead, Miria stared at a shocked Jean. _Were they expecting us all along?_ After several moments, she shrugged that inkling away and roared, "_Push_!" The second front of Shu warriors heaved, and a wall of rocks and corpses toppled towards the Arabs. Boulder upon body heaped upon each other as the avalanched in a wave towards the disciplined formation. They would let them taste the blood of their own comrades –

"_Evasion formation_!" The line of the Guardians suddenly split down the middle and formed a funnel, the corpses tumbling down uselessly in the middle. The limp body of a Shu horseman rolled at the feet of the Guardian regiment commander. He looked upwards; eyes shrouded in blackness, and roared his violent hatred. "God is great! _Forward_!"

"Shit," gritted Miria. Their cover was blown. There was no choice but to settle this the conventional way. She and Jean led the charge, followed by the remaining phalanx. The Guardians stood their ground, their scimitars raised. Miria swung her sword, and it smashed into three Guardians, clotheslining them and sending them sprawling to the ground. Jean's Claymore impaled another Arab warrior as she thrust it into his eye. The Drill Sword expert roared and pivoted, smashing open a Guardian's mask with the flat of her blade. His attacker roared in surprise and pain, and she quickly silenced him with a spear in his chest. But only now did Miria truly understand the numerical advantage Wei enjoyed. She glanced around as another ten of her comrades collapsed, slashed in half by the mesmeric swords of the foreign warriors. They were not the fare of the average Wei soldier. They were unbelievably strong, relentless, and vicious.

A chill ran through her body as she realized two simple facts. Their enemies outnumbered them, and Flora's reinforcements had not arrived yet. For now, that was all that mattered. Should this drag on… "These men," she growled to herself, as she avoided a calculated slash from the Guardian regiment commander, "must be the Wei warrior elite. Not half bad, these bastards."

"Not half bad? They're doing pretty well, if you ask me," came a graceful, intelligent voice.

The voice of Galatea.

Miria gasped and looked into the immediate distance. "It can't be. Not now."

The Arab warriors roared in triumph. Several yards behind the regiment of Guardians was Wei's Tigress Guard, flanked by commanders Guo Huai and Wang Shuang. She was mounted on a splendid warhorse, her Yoki-powered aura sweeping throughout the hilly region in a full circumference. "I knew you would have tried something as daring as this, Phantom. Well, now I'm assured that I won't be bored. As much as I hate playing with human lives… I suppose your stubbornness leaves me no choice except to make the most of our circumstances."

Miria stared at her figure, at her shadow. _This is bad_, she thought wildly to herself. _Are Flora's men still not here? We can't hold for long against these Guardians alone, let alone Galatea… and her… her_…

Galatea raised her hand. The sun flared and was suddenly speared with the contours of hundreds of lances. Behind the tall beauty emerged one long procession of dark horsemen, their thick, powerful weapons jutting upwards into the air. Their helms shone hotly underneath the sun.

"Imperial Lancers."

She pursed her lips.

"Attack."

"_Long live the King_!!" The Imperial Lancers answered the directive of their leader and charged, preparing to impale Miria's entire division against the rocky cliff. Eyes alight in bloodlust, they roared the dictum, the credo of the Wei Empire: "_For His Highness_!!" The well-built Wang Shuang wielded a giant halberd and led the initial assault, followed closely by the nobleman Guo Huai, who drew his general's sword, pointing it at Jean. They were two of Wei's most excellent, having earned the favour of nobility like Cao Zhen and Cao Hong. Surely they were the generals who had devised this twofold assault of Central Plains Guardians and Imperial Lancers.

To defeat them would be a significant blow to enemy morale…

Miria gritted her teeth. "Stand firm!" she cried. "Sever the head, and the snake shall die! Attack the enemy leaders!" She leaped up to strike at Wang Shuang, but was beaten back by a Guardian, who smashed his blade against hers frontally, indifferent to the vast disparity in power behind the two blades. She grunted. "Tch… they are truly fearless." She and Jean felt themselves forced on the defensive as the Shu raiding party began to crumble under the combined force of the Imperial Lancers and Central Plains Guardians. As the Arab warriors hemmed them into the wrecked Wei camp, the Imperial Lancers continued their unstoppable charge, sweeping across the entire local landscape with one mighty attack. Their momentum was ferocious, terrifying. The entire Shu raiding force folded before them, metal crumpling before metal. Their defences were useless. They simply died in the hundreds, trampled under-hoof by the Wei elite cavalry.

Galatea leaped away from her horse and slashed at Miria, who parried with difficulty. The latter moved to surround her with the Phantom Mirage, but she felt her body move against her will, smashing against the hard rocks below. _Galatea's… Yoki control_… She quickly recovered and leaped up, avoiding the thundering hooves of the Imperial Lancers' horses that threatened to trample her. Jean attempted a drilling thrust at Galatea's leg, but the senior warrior calmly adjusted her Yoki to send Jean's body smashing into the ground. The latter gritted her teeth and attempted to rise, but Galatea merely thrust her sword into her wrist, pinning her against the rocks.

Jean swore quietly. "I… we… still cannot match you?"

"Ease up," admonished God-Eye, as she pulled her sword out of Jean and met Miria's angry overhead strike with an even stronger underhand counter. "The two of you can't beat me, no matter how hard you've trained." Her lip curled. "And your men cannot defeat _both_ the Guardians and Lancers."

The remaining and cornered Shu soldiers screamed and turned to flee. Their cries were infuriating anathema to Miria's ears. The cacophony was craven, cowardly, maddening. "The… the reinforcements aren't coming!"

"We can't fight them like this!"

"We… we've been abandoned by Lady Flora!"

"Stand your ground! That's an order!" roared Miria, her eyes flashing. She gripped her sword tightly. "She will come! Believe in her! She – "

"This is too much," gurgled a corporal, as he collapsed under a lance along with three of his men. "We… we're not… we're not superhuman like you," he murmured, as the light in his eyes dimmed forever.

Another sergeant fell, his body crushed and ground to near nothingness by the hooves of the Wei warhorses. His snapped bones were visible through his armour. "Forgive us… commander…"

Miria's eyes widened. "No…" she whispered, as the remaining desperate, wailing soldiers were silenced by the cold steel of Arab scimitars.

_Have I really made a terrible mistake_?

General Wang Shuang suddenly screamed in distress and agony, his deep voice almost comically shrill. "What's wrong?" snapped Galatea, looking at him – except his head was no longer there. It had rolled off his shoulders, and in its place was a giant sword – another Claymore. His horse whinnied in terror and fled, galloping away as Wang Shuang's limp body toppled off and was pulverized by his own advancing Imperial Lancers. "What the hell – "

"Commander!" screamed the Wei soldiers of the Jieting camp. "What – how could this be?!" They began to back away. "Who – who could have – "

"Stay calm!" cried Guo Huai, looking up and holding his sword cautiously. "This new enemy is fast, but not invincible. Remain focused and – "

Those were the final words he would ever utter. He silently slumped as the Claymore returned without warning and pierced into his eye, emerging from the back of his skull. Optical fluid and gore poured from his punctured head onto the thick blade. Gradually, his skull swelled, and eventually exploded from the pressure of the massive piece of metal lodged inside. "General Guo!!" cried the soldiers, their faces filled with horror. "No!"

Galatea growled as the Imperial Lancers faltered. Two generals dead in less than a minute! It was a formidable warrior she was dealing with here. Could it be?

A new grey cape that fluttered delicately in the afternoon sun answered her silent question. "About time you came," panted Miria, lowering her sword in visible exhaustion. The Guardians glared up at the small hillock, their eyes betraying their ire at the interruption of their task. "Now, Yue Ying's counterattack can finally bear fruit."

"It won't be long now before Clare and the others arrive, too," smiled a bleeding Jean. "You're in trouble now, Number Three."

"My apologies for making you wait," came the gentle, high-pitched reply. "Miss Cynthia is on her way. In the meantime, I will provide the assistance you require."

The Central Plains Guardians looked up, raising their scimitars for a renewed struggle. The Imperial Lancers had completed their charge and were now reining in their horses, preparing for a fresh gallop. They would triumph, that was a certainty. But still, who could have defeated their leaders so quickly?

Galatea's eyes met those of the wavy-haired newcomer.

"…Flora."

"Lady Galatea," acknowledged Flora quietly, nudging away a limp Lancer corpse. Her cape billowed in the dusk breeze.

Galatea gave a rare, genuine smile as Flora leaped away from an angry scimitar and landed a yard away, blocking the Wei forces from moving beyond the camp and up the mountain. "After everything I said to you last night… Not even the words of Cao Cao can seduce your allegiance away? You really have found someone to fight for, haven't you?"

"Most correct." Amongst hundreds of corpses that continued to pile up in the backdrop of slaughter, Flora raised her greatsword in the hawk guard. "Their names are Huang Yue Ying and Zhao Yun, the champions of the dying Han Dynasty." Her eyes flashed. "They are the heroes of the Shu Kingdom."

"Understandable and admirable." Galatea positioned her Claymore in a low guard, preparing to intercept Flora's overhead attack. She smirked. "Yet, I wonder how long you can continue to defy the man I love."

Flora's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that's enough girl talk," shrugged the higher-ranking warrior. "Duty before leisure, as they say.

"Come."

Flora nodded, and without another word, the two women charged, consummating an unspoken rivalry that echoed the titanic enmity between Shu and Wei.


	46. Chapter 45: Aligned Fate

**Chapter 45: Aligned Fate**

The mountains of Jieting reeked of corpses.

The armies of Shu and Wei had annihilated one another in a fit of mutually assured obliteration. While the bungling Ma Su managed to escape with a small portion of the survivors, the battle continued to rage on between the commanders of the two factions' remnants. Ma Su's fearful, weasel-like face looked relieved as the silver-eyed women finally arrived to fight in his stead – as if it was meant to be. His punishment for his tactical blunder would come later at the hands of Zhuge Liang. But for now, there remained a battle to finish.

Yet… this was no longer truly a battle, for the troops had already fled in ten directions, and the formations scattered long ago. Gone were the banners that the flagbearers once held so proudly in the air. They were all dead, lying silently alongside their compatriots in a cold communion of extinction. Many Imperial Lancers had been cut down by the combined strength of Miria's Phantom Mirage, Jean's Drill Sword, and Flora's Windcutter. They struggled against Miria's Phantoms in particular, for the latter disrupted the momentum of their charge, running circles around the stallion steeds and compelling them to throw off their riders in fear. The Central Plains Guardians, through their hallucinogens and herbal drugs, managed to continue fighting despite losing over a third of their comrades. The Shu reinforcements, meanwhile, had all but collapsed. Flora felt rather guilty for abandoning them in Galatea's immediate presence, but the latter was simply too powerful to engage without undivided attention.

One mistake would mean instant death by her blade.

_She is strong. Far beyond my capabilities_, thought Flora, pushing harder against Galatea's blade. Sparks danced off screeching, indestructible metal. No matter how she struggled, she could not overcome the power of the woman who stood facing her. Even as she felt the strength of her legs give way, her abdomen recoiled in shock as Galatea dragged her blade across her stomach. She stumbled back and fell onto one knee, momentarily helpless to a finishing blow. _Why are her attacks so much more effective than mine? Why can she cripple me with merely one manoeuvre? What… is the secret to her power_?

_I must delay her long enough for Lady Huang's strategy to come together_.

Galatea did not relax her vigilance one iota. "Unbelievable," she whispered, as Miria sliced apart two Guardians at the waist before lunging at her. "You have come this far since we last met in battle, Miria?" They exchanged a flurry of blows before Galatea finally kicked Miria away with the flat of her metal greave. Jean's Drill Sword smashed into a line of Imperial Lancers, puncturing through two of the horsemen and slaying them instantly. The linear attack narrowly brushed by Galatea's cape. "You're a bother, Number Nine," she admonished, dashing towards Jean and banging down onto her raised sword, again and again, relentlessly forcing the latter on the defensive as the desperate Wu Claymore resisted the primal urge to simply buckle and give way to Galatea's brutal, almost loutish assault. But Galatea indeed had other plans, for she swept her foot upwards, smashing her steeled toes into Jean's chin, and sending her crushed face reeling back into the mountain of Shu corpses.

Flora leaped up behind her, gripping her sword handle tightly. "Prepare yourself," she warned, and a matrix of metal appeared before her, hurtling below towards Galatea's head. The Tigress Guard rolled away as the Windcutter tore apart the ground and sundered the earth, hurling up blocks of rock and stone like small meteorites. Lending herself momentum by pushing at the ground with one hand, she leaped back up and calmly parried the remainder of Flora's lightning-swift strokes before compelling the younger warrior to miss with her last attack, gently directing her to crash painfully into the stony mountainside. In one swift stroke, Galatea was upon her. Flora's eyes widened, and she let out a high-pitched scream as Galatea cleanly severed her right hand, depriving her of her weapon. "I will end this," declared Galatea, aiming to cripple Flora for the remainder of the battle with a smooth blow to the kneecaps. She swung –

"Hey-ho ~!"

Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly detected the Yoki of four Claymores behind her. "Think fast!" She whipped around and raised her steel as Helen, Deneve, Yuma and Tabitha's greatswords bashed against her blade and flung her away from Flora. "Yo!" mock-saluted Helen, baring her teeth in primal enthusiasm. "Moony's reinforcements, reporting in!"

Galatea gave a cluck of impatience and frustration as she glared at them. "Well, well. If it isn't the 'rookies.' So you're the next ones to go six feet under."

"Number Three," whispered Yuma in awe. Her eyes steadied as she and Tabitha edged closer in front of Miria. "We won't go easy simply because we outnumber you."

Galatea shrugged. "Whatever." She sliced apart another Mirage from Miria and weaved past the horizontal slash of Flora, who had taken up her sword in her left hand. She danced away, commanding Flora's body to collide painfully with Helen's. They crashed against a mountain of corpses as Miria roared and slashed her sword across Galatea's chest. Galatea felt blood trickling hotly from just below her collarbone, but calmly pivoted and slammed her pommel against Miria's stomach.

"Your illusions won't work against me."

Miria gasped as three Phantoms vanished behind her. The sudden shock from Galatea's blow had dispersed her concentration, and Galatea smashed the flat of her blade against her face, and Miria felt warm blood spurting from her crushed nose and lips as she fell back helplessly. But she was saved from a finishing blow when Helen, Deneve, Tabitha and Yuma surrounded Galatea and attacked simultaneously. Galatea somersaulted up and parried Yuma's slash, but Helen's elongating arm was too strong to shift away with mere Yoki, and she was forced to block it with her full bodyweight. She felt Yuma and Tabitha slashing at her from her sides, and she gracefully leaped up and forced their swords to stab into each other's arms as she landed behind them. Even as the two women screamed in surprise and pain, she raised her sword quickly cut across their legs, severing their sinews and bringing them crumpling to the ground. "That's you two taken care of."

But Yuma and Tabitha were inconsequential. She sent a knee into Helen's ribs, hurling her winded form onto the ground. She forced Deneve back with a nudge of Yoki. But just as she prepared capitalize on her momentum, a shadow descended on her from above and she shifted away, allowing the newcomer to drop onto a Wei archer's cold body. For just one heartbeat, Galatea's eyes widened in nostalgia.

"Kid!" she cried, as she found her sword meeting that of Clare's.

"Galatea," acknowledged the junior powerhouse, as Irene's arm struggled against the Tigress Guard's. "I knew your strength would be vast. I can only imagine how much the Kingdom of Wei has benefited from your service."

"Flattery doesn't change the fact that I'm going to trounce you here and seize Jieting for Wei." Galatea pressed the attack, forcing Clare several feet as her superior swordsmanship overcame even Irene's arm. But Clare… this woman was a volatile little troublemaker. Galatea had realized that ever since her foray into Riful's cave. Three years had passed since then, but she still remembered the… trepidation in her heart when she witnessed Clare's enormous potential.

She would cage it before it could threaten her. Today. "Don't even try," she said, shifting her head and narrowly avoiding Clare's Quicksword as it nicked away two strands from her long blonde tresses. She kicked her away indignantly. _How dare you tear at my hair? Only Mengde can… well. Never mind_. "That's the closest you'll ever come to injuring me, anyway."

"Perhaps," said Clare, clutching her abdomen. Her eyes turned yellow. "But with so many of us, not even you can be certain you're going to trounce us all." On her verbal cue, two new auras flared and dashed from behind her. Galatea gasped as two severe cuts were inflicted across her legs. She staggered back, audibly swearing. A flash of light, and Cynthia and Zhou Tai crouched before her, flicking her blood off their swords. They had at last managed to catch her off-guard. And in that one brief moment, the possibility of victory opened up before them.

Flora could not help her relieved astonishment. "Cynthia! Master Zhou! You've been… concealing your auras all this time?"

"We did so on orders of the Grand General," replied the Wu admiral quietly.

"Senior," cried Cynthia, addressing Galatea. "I'm sorry. But not even you can defeat us all. Our supreme commander, Huang Yue Ying, foresaw this, and outmanoeuvred Sima Yi's reinforcements with her own. Now, it's up to us to stop you here, so that Jieting fort can be taken by our vanguard!"

Galatea cursed her luck again. "Just how many cards was your leader hiding?" she growled. "I did not even expect you to arrive so promptly. It truly is as if you had planned for this to happen all along."

"Not even Sima Yi can match the tactical foresight of the Shu Grand General," said Flora plainly.

Galatea ignored her and looked around. Aside from the incapacitated Yuma and Tabitha, eight warriors had surrounded her – seven of her kind and one distinctive, silver-eyed man. "I believe this is slightly unfair," she said wryly. She raised her head. "Well, I can't expect Sima Yi to aid someone as incompetent as myself, can I? Not after…" she looked around, her eyes clouding over slightly at the thousands of human corpses piled upon one another. The Wei bodies were indistinguishable from those who fought for Shu. But even if they were, there was little point in picking them apart. They had all lost that most precious blessing called life. That was the one and only tragedy.

"Considering our initial advantage, it seems I really have failed my men."

But the die had been cast. Cynthia had launched herself at Galatea, but was sent flying back into Zhou Tai by the latter's powerful kick. Zhou Tai caught his fiancée and steadied her shaky body. "I will wear her down," he offered, looking down at her. "When the command is given, help me finish it."

"Tai…"

He stepped forward and raised Duskstrike. He lunged as Galatea aimed her sword at his chest. Their weapons met, and for a moment, it seemed as if Galatea enjoyed the upper hand. But his eyes quickly shifted into that familiar, sickly yellow hue. In less than one moment, her energy was reversed against her, and she gritted her teeth as she pushed against him with difficulty. His muscles were larger and stronger, and his sword, while not as heavy as hers, was enchanted with sinister magic. "You're activating your power at such a high level already? Are you not afraid of Awakening?" she asked incredulously.

He snarled, baring his fangs. "No," he simply said. A flash of light burst from the tip of his sword and shot towards her. She leaped to her right and parried another crescent-curved cut, but it would not be enough as a bolt of lightning hurtled from Zhou Tai's clenched fist and coursed through her silver armour, shocking her into momentary unconsciousness. She twitched helplessly whilst Cynthia and Flora gasped in surprise at Zhou Tai's brutal, spectacular display of power. When her body finally found the strength to respond, he was already upon her. Her eyes widened as she blanked out, before feeling his sword inside her abdomen.

"Damn you," she gritted. "I knew a half-Yoma man fought amongst the Wu ranks, but never did I imagine that his power could surpass mine. And…" she half-stepped away, sliding off his curved blade. Blood spurted from her wound and dashed across the ground. "That a man like you can release so much Yoki without Awakening almost immediately… simply put, it's marvellous."

"Were it not for Cynthia, I would not stand before you as your opponent this day," confessed the Wu warrior, his thoughtful, small eyes fixated on hers. "But I am stronger now, because of her." He riposted and slashed at her abdomen again, and she was forced back again, almost stumbling over a Central Plains Guardian's corpse.

_This isn't good. The shock of his lightning… hasn't completely left me_.

Teetering from his ruthless offensive, Galatea felt her body rapidly weakening, heartbeat after rapid heartbeat. Her muscles burned with an aching fire after having successively duelled ten formidable opponents. And now, to struggle against this silver-eyed man that possessed abilities beyond that of a typical Yoma-human hybrid… the collective pounding was taking its toll, indeed. Zhou Tai continued to relentlessly strike at her, light pouring forth from his dark armour. "I will not falter."

_That should be my line_, she thought ironically. At last, her defence began to crack, and she fell down on one knee, desperately pushing upwards against Duskstrike. Sweat poured from every pore of her body as she felt her blade digging into her own shoulder, despite activating twenty percent of her Yoki to resist him. She swore and rolled away, narrowly evading Cynthia's supporting swing. _Forcing me to turn my face into something so ugly for nothing is simply spiteful_.

She sprawled against the ground, bruised, battered and bleeding. _I must defeat Zhou Tai… if he still stands… there is no way I can take on the other girls. _

_But how? They outnumber me badly, even with Yuma and Tabitha out of the way. If only Wang Shuang and Guo Huai hadn't gotten themselves killed_…

It was too late for further strategizing. "NOW!" roared Miria. Flora and Jean lunged beside Cynthia, who twisted and guided Zhou Tai and her own Claymore in one sharp dive towards Galatea's body. Exhausted and almost shattered from defending against Zhou Tai's onslaught, she could not pull up her sword in time to meet Helen and Deneve's simultaneous attack, nor could she evade Clare's monstrous downward cut. In one united attack, the allied warriors fell upon Wei's defenceless Tigress Guard.

All of a sudden, it was over.

Galatea screamed as eight swords from eight directions pierced into her body.

*

_Royal Gardens_

_Cao Cao sipped quietly at a goblet of wine as Galatea stood behind him on the pavilion. She could not help smiling at his back fondly while his eyes remained on the scenic lake. Lotuses sprung from the waters, and cranes wandered near the lakeshore, dancing amongst the chrysanthemums and peonies. "So we see eye-to-eye on this?" he confirmed again. "That all silver-eyed warriors must be reunited in order for the Three Kingdoms to be unified."_

_She smiled. "That is the guiding principle you seek. And once the land is one again, you, its Imperial Chancellor, will no longer be necessary. You can simply disappear." She shook her head. "You are an arrogant man, Mengde. But to answer your question… yes, I agree. Which makes me as conceited as you, I suppose."_

_He turned to face her. "It is true that the world cries out for a strong leader, but not necessarily one from Wei. If the Path can be shown to the common people, the one who guides may not even be needed." He raised his hand and cupped her cheek. Their eyes plunged into one another's. "I have always believed that. I have always fought with this ultimate destiny in mind. It is the best choice. For the land as well as its people."_

_She lowered her head slightly and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Then I will align my sword with this destiny of yours. I will align my fate with yours regardless of victory or defeat." She smiled. "At least you'll never be lonely."_

_He closed his eyes in grateful recognition, savouring their physical and emotional union. "My trust in you has already been fulfilled. I could not ask for a more faithful servant. Now it remains for me to fulfil my own promises. Watch me closely, Galatea. I will not disappoint you."_

*

_Mengde… I have failed you_.

The pain was too much. God-Eye screamed again, resembling a grey, humanoid porcupine as she hovered upright for several moments, staring angrily at the Shu-Wu warriors. Her thighs were shaking. She had been stabbed in her right breast by Cynthia, and gored through her stomach by Clare, Zhou Tai and Miria. Jean and Flora quickly had thrust their blades into her chest, and Galatea coughed blood as Helen and Deneve twisted their blades inside her punctured kneecaps. At last, the eight allies wrenched out their swords from her body, and she slowly toppled to the ground, sighing quietly. Still, she clung to her vanity to the very last as the back of her head slammed against the rocky ground. A thin flow of blood trickled out of her mouth as she struggled to hold back the agony.

It would be rather unbecoming of her to shriek too loudly.

How strange. She could still… glimpse the sky of the early evening. She blinked slowly, her eyes finally meeting Flora's. But it was too exhausting to keep them open any longer. She allowed the darkness to overcome her, and the regretful faces of her adversaries disappeared in a watery mist. But she could hear that voice, Flora's echoing voice. It was filled with remorse, and even though Galatea could not longer see her, the aura of melancholy permeated across the mountains, and it lent warmth to her devastated body.

"Senior… I am sorry."

Silence.

"Do… not apologize. You are… _everything_… that I am proud of as a silver-eyed warrior," whispered Galatea. "My army lies destroyed, and my own body… broken. You deserve this victory, girls. I give this battle to you."

"But what… are we supposed to do?" came Cynthia's anguished cry. "Miss Flora?"

"We have broken Ma Su out of his encirclement and decimated the Wei reinforcements. We have fulfilled our military obligation. After all, the Wei army here has been defeated. The Grand General never requested that we do anything else," echoed Flora's voice again. "We will not engage any further. We are to return to Shu and report to our King."

Galatea could suddenly hear their footsteps retreating, scraping sadly over the rocks and pebbles and seared grass. "I will treat you as an archenemy worthy of every respect," said Flora, her voice sombre. "And for that, I have every faith that we will meet again."

Galatea tilted her bruised head ever so slightly, her eyes still loosely closed. Were they leaving? "You have a cruel way of showing mercy," she choked out bitingly.

"Farewell." The footsteps of the allies began to quieten and recede into the distance. The incapacitated Tigress Guard bit her lip as she felt the Yoki of the ten warriors fading away. Soon, their auras were nonexistent, their voices absent.

After several minutes of catching her breath, she tried again. "Flora. Miria. Oi… Clare. Cynthia?"

But no human response came; only the soft breeze of the evening breeze answered her. She was alone; they had abandoned her. No… they had shown her the same mercy that she had given them at Hanzhong – to leave them to their fates, if they possessed the strength of will to seize it. And now, they were returning that favour. They really had departed, leaving her to slowly heal herself amongst the corpses of her host.

_You Shu-Wu allies have a lot of nerve, to leave me like this… after all that I have offered you. _

_But… I suppose I shouldn't expect too much the first time round_.

She was in no condition to mount a counterattack. Her army had been annihilated, and Jieting was now lost to Liu Bei. Sima Yi had fled to save his own skin, the shifty weasel. And now, she would be forced to bear the brunt of the blame for this terrible defeat. Her Yoki flared. It seemed so unjust.

Nevertheless, in those last few moments of consciousness, she did not harbour anything less than an intense pride and admiration for her juniors. They had outsmarted Sima Yi, an impressive feat in itself. They had outfought and overmatched her. Of course, she would much rather have emerged the victor. But the knowledge that she had been surpassed was…

Was…

_Exhilarating_.

The battlefield was utterly silent as she held back tears of indignant pride.

_I… have lost_.


	47. Chapter 46: Marquess, Duchess and Queen

**Chapter 46: Marquess, Duchess and Queen**

_Hanzhong banquet hall_

Where Flora and Miria had failed, Liu Bei had succeeded. The seizure of Hanzhong and Jieting proved to be a crushing blow to Wei, and Liu Bei at last earned the credence to call himself the King of Hanzhong, a deliberate allusion to Liu Bang, the first Emperor of the Han Dynasty. And with Jieting in Shu hands, the subsequent Northern Expedition could well prove to be the most effective campaign against Cao Cao yet. His five hundred thousand strong force stationed at Wu Zhang now found itself almost forty thousand men short. Having suffered two simultaneous defeats in two different regions, surely enemy morale was at an unprecedented low.

Nothing less than a grand celebration was in order.

Flora had never experienced a Han banquet in her life, and the colours, lights and noise were simply overwhelming. Were she to reflect honestly on that experience, she would be forced to concede that she did not enjoy it, despite the chance for respite and beautifying herself with Shu fashion. Sitting between a resplendent Cynthia and Miria, she raised her golden goblet awkwardly, following the lead of the Chinese commanders who seemed far more jovial and relaxed than the Claymores. Plate after plate of delectable gourmet dishes did little to alleviate her unease. Perhaps only Cynthia managed to match the atmosphere of good cheer, for an (yet again) armoured Zhou Tai sat by her side, silently sipping at a cup of tea as she continued to gush about their marriage plans. She glanced at Helen, who was unsurprisingly inebriated and had been reluctantly propped up by Deneve and Clare.

Zhao Yun was not present. He had separate military affairs to attend to, and his absence was almost painful.

"Come, eat," suggested Miria, pointing at a dish of roast pork with her chopsticks. "Or are you still thinking about Galatea's offer?"

She nodded. "I understand if you are."

Flora shook her head, her hair tied in a gorgeous and attractive ponytail. "I still believe… or perhaps I still desperately hope… that leaving Lady Galatea like that was the most dignified and respectful thing to do."

Miria gave a sad smile. "Your hands hurt when they cut into her, didn't they?"

"Day by day, week by week, we engage in battle after battle, but I still cannot see the end of this journey. It has not assumed a form that I can understand as I am now. In the meantime…" she gazed at her relaxed, open hand. "I must grow stronger… stronger until I can match Lady Galatea in single combat. Only then will I be worthy to play a part in her proposal for unification."

The voice of a courtier interrupted her. "His Majesty is to speak! Silence!"

The hall suddenly quietened down. The Shu officials lowered their utensils and Liu Bei stood and looked outwards at the assembled alliance leaders. The mutters and coughs died away. Jean, Yuma and Tabitha looked intently at the King as he smoothed down his outfit.

"On behalf of the Han, I thank you!" he cried. "It has been a long and difficult road. But the chaos is coming ever so close to fleeing from our sight. A new age is within our reach as we celebrate tonight in Hanzhong Castle, the fortress in which Cao Cao once dwelled as his summer residence. In a few months, we'll launch a new expedition from Jieting against the fabled Central Plains. We will defeat the Wei forces there for expeditions to Xuchang itself!"

Zhuge Liang stood from his chair, and a seated Yue Ying looked up at him curiously. "This humble servant sincerely hopes that His Majesty understands our vast military disadvantage in the face of Wei," he said. "It would be in our interests to end this war as swiftly as possible, before we lose our momentum."

"I take your counsel very seriously, my friend," agreed Liu Bei. "We will organize another expedition as soon as possible. But first, there are several matters we must attend to this very night." He raised a hand. "Lady Flora and Lady Miria. Please step forward."

The Claymores blinked as one. Cynthia looked at Tabitha, who gave a small shrug. Helen whistled. Clare's eyes narrowed. Miria hesitantly stood up, and Flora followed suit. Their Chinese dresses glimmered in the light. "May I ask why…"

"Please come before me," replied Liu Bei.

Looking at each other, the two generals moved past their feast table and slowly bowed before him. He nodded and began to speak again. "For three years, China has struggled under the shadow of the Awakened Beings as well as the civil war. It is my eternal dishonour that I was not present at Chi Bi to join the fight against these monsters that so deviously attacked our Wu allies." He gestured with an open, benevolent hand towards Miria and Flora. "But the warriors of the Continent saved us all! They aided us in destroying the Awakened Beings in western China, and were pivotal in establishing this very Kingdom! They have participated with us through times of feast and times of famine! No matter which battle, they've protected us against the wrath of their homeland's demons, and even now continue to work towards a solution to expelling them from our sacred land. For those who still hold archaic opinions about peoples that populate realms beyond the Middle Kingdom, bear witness! For I, the King of Shu, acknowledge them as warriors of identical merit to our own officers!"

He closed his hands into fists. "They are our sisters-in-arms, and forever welcome here! They have burdened themselves with our suffering. They have made our joy their own. Therefore… our home shall be their home! We shall share their destiny! And… their future shall be that of China's!

"I would request our honoured Wu delegates that the efforts of the Jiangdong Continental warriors are also recognized and celebrated. On my part, in recognition of their invaluable services, those who have joined and led the Shu armies to victory are to be promoted. I hereby confer upon Lance Marshal Flora the rank of Marquess! And Plains General Miria is to be acknowledged, from hereon, as the Duchess of Shu!"

Yue Ying almost spat out the wine in her mouth.

Marquess?

"Are you serious?" muttered Deneve.

Duchess?

"That's our Phantom!" laughed Helen, raising her goblet impertinently. "Bottoms up, people!"

Cynthia put a hand to her mouth, suppressing a squeak of shock. Zhou Tai's eye twitched. Yuma and Tabitha stared at each other, completely bewildered. Clare looked at Deneve, and prompting themselves, they began to clap. It seemed the only right thing to do, after all.

They were not alone. Within a few seconds, applause and good-hearted cheering filled the hall, replacing the astonished silence that had only just pervaded it moments earlier.

"Bottoms up!" reciprocated Helen's Chinese allies, downing their drinks. Helen laughed and grabbed Deneve, throwing herself into the merry moment. Yue Ying's surprised expression relaxed into one of comradely affection, and she took her husband's hand.

"That is all," declared Liu Bei, walking past Flora and Miria. "Do not let me stop you. Celebrate this great victory to our hearts' content!"

"Bring on the dancers!" one of the ministers cried.

"Summon the performers! With haste!" another urged.

"Wine! More wine!"

"Refill the plates!"

All this hurly-burly went unnoticed by Flora and Miria. They stared at nothing as the banquet hall began its festivities in earnest. Even Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying had discarded their formal façade and joined in the clapping and laughter. But the two Claymores remained rooted to the spot, flabbergasted.

"I… am a Duchess?" said Miria in bewilderment, raising an eyebrow.

"And I… I am a… Marquess?" whispered Flora.

Was it wonderful? Was it burdensome? Or was it simply madness?

_We of the Continent… have become… Chinese nobility_?

*

_Wei Palace Square_

News of Galatea's disastrous defeat at Jieting reached the Wei court long before she had even arrived.

She felt rather proud for managing to stagger from the devastated battlefield all the way back to Xuchang… on foot. She had lingered for almost an entire day before daring to crawl back up. The many wounds she had suffered required fortitude and patience to restore. But the next two days would push her constitution's limits to the extreme as she wandered from mountain to highland and from steppe to grassland, following the directions of the stars and the constellations. By the end of it all, her body's still-healing scars were on the verge of reopening. Her head and lip were already bleeding. Her warhorse had died of exhaustion long ago, and she had journeyed alone for an additional week, for several hundred _li_. The ache in her legs burned with an intensity that was surprising even for a half-Yoma, half-human. Her uniform was cut up and her metal pauldrons cracked beyond repair, and much of her pale skin was visible underneath the grey cloth. She resembled a woman who had struggled valiantly against a rapist, yet ultimately failed.

But her trials were not to end with such indignity.

Nothing could prepare her for the hostility that awaited her at Xuchang.

She never expected to be welcomed with open arms. Ever since her arrival in China three years ago, she had grown used to the intermittent prejudice that characterized the upper classes of the Middle Kingdom. Not even Cao Cao's explicit endorsement of her service as his Tigress Guard affected a major change in anybody save Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao and Xu Huang.

But today… today was entirely different. At last, the magnificent city of Xuchang had come into sight. She struggled to maintain her composure as she slowly walked towards the first gate, doing her best to ignore the dirty, sullen glares from the palace courtiers and soldiers outside the main walls. The ministers no longer made way for her as she passed them; they only stared at her icily. Even the sentries did not salute her as she walked through the entrance that led into the palace square. The hostility had been amplified by her defeat at Flora's hands, and now it was tangible. There was neither bowing nor kneeling for the beloved of Cao Cao. One of the eunuchs even had the gall to spit at her feet as she reached the second gate. She, the King's most dependable warrior – she had been reduced to something more contemptible than even the lowliest conscript.

_So they already know_…

She stumbled unsteadily towards the main complex, her exhausted footsteps unable to drown out the whispers and mutters from those who caught a glimpse of her. Their slurs were hushed, but intentionally audible. "Failure."

"Betrayer of His Majesty's trust."

"A living fiasco of a commander."

"Vile foreigner, undeserving of Wei's hospitality."

"Blonde cretin."

"Unfit imbecile."

"Filthy Continental."

She bit her lip and walked on. But one insult, uttered by one scrawny, slant-eyed minister stood out from all the rest. And for some peculiar reason, it cut deeper than anything else they could have thrown at her.

"_Silver-eyed witch_."

*

At last, she had managed to flee from the cruel glares and from the crueller abuse. She ascended the palace steps and entered the lavish Throneroom. Her greaves clicked quietly on the rich, velvety rug. Only thirty paces away sat her master, in that familiar dark cobalt and ebony outfit.

What would he say?

Would he send her to the ground with a scornful backhand?

Would he spit in her face?

Or would he banish her from the realm, forbidding her to ever return to his side?

His vampiric eyes narrowed as she approached wearily. She did not even possess the strength to kneel. She was relieved that he did not speak. His gloved hands merely lounged on the royal armrests as silence passed between them.

Finally, she managed to say something, albeit rather jadedly. "Tigress Guard Galatea, reporting in."

He stared at her coldly before replying. "You failed."

She lowered her head bitterly, but her reply was still proud and defiant. "A most astute observation, King Obvious."

After several minutes of glaring at her bleeding form, he raised a scroll that he held in his hand. "The current casualty count has been listed here," echoed his deep voice. "Aside from General Guo Huai and Commander Wang Shuang, let us see what else you've blundered away."

"There is no need. I survived."

He began to read dispassionately. "Not mention losing our fort at Jieting, you lost me twenty thousand, four hundred and thirty five private infantry, ten thousand, one hundred and six Men-At-Arms – "

She shook her head. "But I survived."

"A hundred and ninety six Imperial Lancers, two hundred and forty four lieutenants, six hundred and sixty seven corporals, three hundred and one Central Plains Guardians – "

Galatea stepped forward, her Yoki flaring. "But I survived."

"Two hundred and ninety four crossbowmen, seven hundred and eighty nine elite archers, four hundred and fifty four enforcers – "

"But I lived!" she exploded, dashing away angry tears from her face. She strode up to Cao Cao's throne and struck his hand, flinging away his scroll. It rolled across the floor noiselessly. He blinked at her enraged blow and looked up. She loomed over him, her shoulders and voice trembling. "But I… _lived_."

He remained impassive. "Is your life worth more than the tens of thousands of casualties we suffered at Jieting?" he challenged.

She gritted her teeth. "Perhaps you should ask yourself that question, you cold-hearted scoundrel. Just how much is my life worth to _you_?"

At that, the light in Cao Cao's eyes changed.

If anyone else had approached him after having lost close to forty thousand of his men, he would have drawn his sword and beheaded him on the spot. "But you…" he murmured. "Damn you, you immortal woman. Like Nu Wa, you cannot age – you will continue to breathe this beautiful world's air long after I have passed to dust. Yet, bizarrely, it is true that Jieting almost cost you your life."

His voice became an angry hiss as he slowly reached for her. "Aligning your sword to my destiny, to my ambition? What drivel," he reproached angrily, his irises flashing in vehemence. "It is empty talk if you end up dead, is it not? For you to die is the ultimate treason you can commit. It is the definitive sin against me, and the truest act of betrayal possible."

He clenched his jaw tightly. "Your life is worth far more than my own, you beautiful, foolish lass."

"Oh, Mengde," moaned Galatea.

In despair, she threw herself at him and crashed against his body. He felt himself forced against his armrest as they struggled against each other heatedly, angrily, and passionately. Unable to support her sudden weight, he tumbled over his own throne and slammed painfully onto the carpeted ground, taking her with him. Back sore, he grunted in exertion as their lips met feverishly. His fingers tore at her already ripped clothes and she pushed her breasts onto his face, smothering him with them. They closed their eyes, like wild wolves savouring one another's scent. Their relieved sighs matched the tinkling of the chimes near the pavilion. He crushed her to him roughly, and it was nothing short of blissful. It helped her to forget the insults she had suffered.

"The things they've called me," she gasped, as his hands found her waist. The humiliation she had suffered – her trouncing by the Shu-Wu allies, her lonely and agonized journey back to the capital, the scorn heaped upon her by men who spent sheltered lives in the palace – entered his perception like flickers of candlelight shining on calligraphic art. "The disgrace is unbearable."

He kissed her again in consolation. At last he could rest at ease, now that he held this half-demon in his arms once again. "Tell me who affronted you, and I shall put them to death myself."

"No." She returned his affection with a passion akin to her namesake, her slender fingers clutching at his demonic face. They stared into each other's eyes, their mutual obsession almost too much to endure. "I've seen enough death. I do not wish for you to lose any more of your loyal men.

"I merely wish to hide in your bedchamber and have you lick my wounds."

*

She had fallen asleep against him, her head tucked comfortably in his breast. Three hours of exhausting loveplay had passed. He stared absently at the fluttering curtains as he caressed the blonde hair that spilled out across him, and glanced back down when he felt her hands unconsciously gripping him tighter. Her countenance still betrayed exhaustion and regret at having failed him. But no matter how he tried, he still could not rouse his anger against her. He could barely maintain his stern façade when she first returned to the Imperial Throneroom, crushed and dishonoured. She had looked so pathetic, so pitiable. Part of him had burned to leap from his throne and embrace her like a vexed father. But he needed to suppress his lenience, even during moments of paternal sentimentality.

"Had Heaven not been watching over you, your name could have well been on that scroll…" he murmured.

He closed his eyes. Enough was enough. He had come to a resolution, one that he had mulled over for many months. He had hesitated at first, for he was not totally confident in the implications of such a choice. But now, he would follow it through. It would come in the form of a sudden and unanticipated request, but he knew no other way to articulate it.

He could not risk losing her again.

He stroked her cheek gently to rouse her from slumber. "Tigress," he whispered.

"You are so persistent. You know I'm tired." Her mellifluous but drowsy voice was reproachful and slightly insolent – just the way he enjoyed it. She reluctantly stirred, and opened her eyes to look up at him. "Why did you spare my life?" she inquired faintly. "A competent ruler always punishes his subjects in equal measure – no matter who they are. You should have executed me like any other failure of a commander."

Something in his eyes died. "This is why… compassion alone cannot change the world." He smiled bitterly. "This is why I let my compassion die. Although it is evident that I have not entirely succeeded."

"And you never will," she whispered, placing a finger to his lips. "Just what did you wake me up for, Mengde?"

Nothing could have prepared her for what he was about to utter.

And this one decision would change the face of China forever.

"Be my Queen."


	48. Chapter 47: The Winds of Change

**Chapter 47: The Winds of Change**

_Jieting Castle_

The formal marriage between Wu's Rising Dragon General and Cavalier Admiral was drawing ever closer. Unfortunately, there was no rest for those who served in the Chinese military. Cynthia had not laid eyes nor hands on her baby Tai for three days now, as preoccupied as they had had been in receiving Wu reinforcements at Jieting. More troops from Jiangdong had arrived to strengthen the Shu forces in their approaching assault on Wu Zhang. But the expedition had been delayed for at least another two months because the casualties at Jieting had amounted to a total higher than expected. Zhuge Liang hoped to marshal another fifty thousand troops before attacking the Central Plains directly – after all, the heartland of Wei was perhaps the most impregnable location in China. To be defeated there would spell the end of Shu.

Still, Cynthia despised being separated from Zhou Tai for even one day, let alone several. It was rather unfair, considering they were to be wedded! But at the very least, she was not totally alone. Today, she had accompanied Miria and Flora to the courtyard of the fortress in the mountains, and there they awaited Yue Ying's pleasure.

"Why has the Grand General called us here today?" asked the happy fiancée, looking around and smoothing down her new outfit. Gone were her pauldrons and faulds. In their place was an armoured chemise and pleated skirt, silk and leather alike dyed in brilliant vermillion. The stretched cloth on her chest was patterned with the art of a dancing peacock. The tight piece clasped her body close, revealing her gauntleted arms and exposing her fair legs. Her slim, slightly heeled boots were designed for war, but retained the grace that characterized the young women of Wu. She had even abandoned her symmetrical hairtails and allowed her tresses to flow past her shoulderblades. It was in the name of complementing her new set of clothes, for it was a radical departure from that of her former – flamboyant and mischievous, but far womanlier than ever before.

Surely he would forgive her for her new hairstyle.

"I'm more curious as to why Yue Ying's summoned the three of us," replied Miria. Like Cynthia, she had abandoned her Claymore uniform, and donned a deep ebony outfit constituting of black leather instead. A sweeping black cape draped past her shoulders and reached down to her silken stockings, complete with the thin silver embroidery of a playful dragon. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail; her high boots were strapped tightly up past her knees. "Perhaps we have new orders to secure our hard-won cities. After all, Wei has been forced on the defensive for the first time. Perhaps now is a good time to bring an end to this war conclusively." She glanced at Flora, who stood beside her. "What do you think, Windcutter?"

"I agree with Miss Miria," said the new Marquess, stroking back her loose hair. Gone was the Organization's chrome armour and grey suit. From this day forth she had chosen to dress in an attire befitting a noble of her rank – a sapphire and emerald gossamer gown that concealed a new, two-piece suit of comfortable but resilient armour. Two dragon-headed pauldrons protected her shoulders, and the tips of her streamlined, silver greaves ended in heeled, slim boots of a matching design. With this new armour, her shapely body exuded a unique, modest dignity that her former uniform had never given. Perhaps it was because the world now understood, at last, that she existed for more than merely exterminating Awakened Beings. She served a higher purpose, and no longer would she feel awkward or ashamed in proclaiming it. "I would think that the supreme commander wishes to confer upon us new troops in order to streamline the overall command structure of Hanzhong's armed forces."

"A good deduction. But not entirely true," came Yue Ying's voice. They turned and stood at attention as the Grand General walked up to them from behind. A muscular attendant who carried three swords sheathed in scabbards of lustrous, ornate design accompanied her: one Claymore sized blade was strapped against his back, and two smaller swords rested in his arms. He carefully set them on the ground and stood at attention. "What I am offering you this day will certainly benefit you in our confrontation against Cao Cao. The three of you have served the Shu-Wu alliance unfailingly and won for our King a magnificent victory at Jieting. Furthermore, Flora and Miria are now nobles within Shu, and I foresee a similar fate for you, Cynthia, once your marriage to Master Zhou Tai is fulfilled.

"You all require weapons befitting heroines of your station. And therefore, King Liu Bei wishes to confer upon you these three swords that my subordinates and I designed for your use."

The three half-Yoma restrained their surprise – and excitement.

The Grand General nodded, and the burly attendant turned back to retrieve the first article. He tenderly lifted a straight sword with a long blade and presented it to an uncomfortable Cynthia with his two hands. "You have probably noticed that these blades are of foreign design… not of the Continent, nor of China. I recruited many blacksmiths travelling along the Silk Road who offered their services to the highest bidder. Their trade does not disappoint. This one was forged by wizards from lands in the west. It has been enchanted with the element of lightning, giving it the ability to electrocute any enemy it touches. My husband himself granted this sword further supernatural capability – the ability to recognize its rightful owner, and respond accordingly to her touch." Her eyes glimmered. "Ask for its name, and it will answer."

Flora and Miria blinked. "You mean… for me to ask the sword itself?" clarified Cynthia, slightly incredulous.

"Yes," smiled Yue Ying. "Thanks to my husband's enchanted seal placed upon this sword, it will not awaken to anyone but you."

Cynthia nodded hesitantly and looked down at her new weapon, looking slightly sheepish. "I… hello," she offered childishly after several moments, her voice an awkward mumble. "May… may I have your name?"

Then, from the abyss, a light gleamed. A slightly uncomfortable droning prompted the pommel and grip to vibrate faintly in her palm. And to her utter shock, a deep, masculine voice suddenly hummed its greeting from the void.

"_Excalibur_."

She almost threw it away in fright, but the voice had already fallen silent, and the light had ceased to shine. Cynthia turned the handle with her fingers reverently. She breathed a sigh of awe. "So this… this is your name… Excalibur."

Yue Ying suppressed a quiet laugh. "Certainly, your new blade will now be able to match your fiancé's renowned Duskstrike. Now… Lady Flora." She nodded at the attendant again. He saluted and lifted the second sword – the giant Claymore-esque weapon – and lowered himself on one knee. Flora blinked, noticing something rather intriguing: it was even larger than her current weapon of choice, but it glowed with an unusual light that lent the immediate vicinity a warm, calming, pacifying aura. Yue Ying gestured to it. "Almost all of us within the Shu military are aware – and in awe of – your legendary Windcutter technique. Your right arm is especially potent and powerful, to be able to draw your Claymore with such precision, speed, and consistency despite the immense mass and weight of the Organization's invention of war. As of current, I don't think I've witnessed such strength even in Clare's right arm. Clearly, you are an exemplar of the trained discipline we all seek to attain, and a master of a technique that can conquer entire armies.

"It is my greatest honour, therefore, to offer you this even larger, even stronger sword. Blessed by the blood of holy men and martyrs, this legendary weapon will augment the damage your Windcutter inflicts tenfold. It can only be conferred to a warrior of outstanding merit and selflessness. Her tireless efforts must serve as an inspiration and example to the entire world before she can be worthy to hold it." She smiled as Flora deferentially took it from the attendant's hands. "Its name is: _Durandal_."

"I do not deserve such honour," replied Flora sincerely, her eyes closing in deference as she took the sword.

"And of course… Duchess Miria." The attendant presented the last item, a sword leaner and shorter than Excalibur. Miria's cocked her head. It was a scimitar; an identical one of the class wielded by Wei's Central Plains Guardians. "This is _Zulfiqar_, or the Spine Cleaving One. You may ask what advantage it possesses over your original sword. Of course, characteristically of all scimitars, it already possesses unparalleled efficiency in slashing and cleaving manoeuvres. But like Durandal and Excalibur, it is enchanted. It understands the strengths of its owner and seeks to adjust its strength to her benefit. In your case, Zulfiqar will multiply the number of illusions you can create, allowing you to transcend your current limitations when tapping into Yoki without the danger of accidental Awakening. You will reach a new stage of accuracy and endurance while calling upon your demonic power. Zulfiqar's prowess is unmatched by any other weapon on the Silk Road, effectively rendering it unequalled in Central Asia.

"In this trinity of swords, Durandal is the strongest, Excalibur the sharpest, and Zulfiqar the fastest. In other words, they were all forged according to your fortes in combat. Entrust your strength to them, and they will repay you a hundredfold."

Yue Ying beamed as Miria, Flora and Cynthia raised Zulfiqar, Durandal and Excalibur high into the air, slowly crossing blades in a gesture of eternal solidarity and companionship. "Bring glory to China with them. And one day, they will serve future heroes in their quest to liberate their own lands, too. Exactly who those heroes will be, I cannot say. Only later generations can know."

The afternoon sun burned its gentle mark onto the stone ground as they lowered their swords respectfully. "I understand that swords are held in extremely high regard here in this realm. It is little wonder that the auras emanating from these ones far exceed that of our Claymores," said Flora.

Miria nodded in agreement, taking Zulfiqar's scabbard and sheathing it. "With these legendary swords, I think we actually stand a fighting chance against Lu Bu and Isley – once they reveal their locations to us," she added darkly. "Wei will not stand idly by while we rest on this victory at Jieting. They will attempt to deal a final blow to us before we can threaten the north any longer. And that is when I believe Isley and Priscilla will personally initiate their first attack on Han soil."

"What are you implying, Duchess Miria?" asked Cynthia.

"That I will go on a journey," replied Miria simply. "I am going to search out the Mogao Caves that Galatea mentioned to us on the eve of our battle at Jieting. I conducted a little research with Lady Huang's help, and I've come to agree with Galatea… that somehow, the Awakened Beings are able to come into China en masse through a device of supernatural or extra-planar origin. And we must destroy it."

Flora's eyes widened as she clipped Durandal behind her. But of course… Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang had mentioned of a supernatural explanation behind Isley and Priscilla's presence, too. If the possibility of the Yoma's gateway was corroborated by both Miria and Galatea to stand within the Mogao Caves… "Is that ancient locale not situated near Luoyang, at the very heart of the realm?"

"You're right. The success of my objectives depends on Shu and Wu distracting Wei's armies long enough for us to infiltrate Mogao and investigate its labyrinth of catacombs and underground cities. You need not worry," added Miria, noticing the anxious expressions of the others. "I have Zulfiqar, now. I will take Clare and the others with me, although I would personally feel more at ease if you and Cynthia remained by the Grand General's side. After all, the war with Wei is far from finished. But I would like to search out the reason of the Yoma's presence in China as soon as possible, before Isley gathers what could well be an unstoppable army of Awakened Beings."

Cynthia stepped forward, surprised. "This is just a question, but… why can't I come with you?"

"Do you not have a wedding to prepare for?" said Miria, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you realize it's rather bad timing for a bride-to-be to risk dying at the hands of the Continent's most powerful Awakened Beings."

Yue Ying looked at the blushing Cynthia sadly. "I have given leave for Flora to come with you to Jiangdong. I know you two are the closest of comrades. But I must apologize… for I must defend our hard-earned cities from Wei for now, until we are ready to launch the next assault. In other words, I am afraid I cannot attend your wedding."

Cynthia's happy face now fell, and Flora and Miria fell silent. "Yue Ying took her hand apologetically. Her elegant eyes shone in comfort. "I know the marriage is still not for a short while. But still, please give Admiral Zhou my warmest regards and congratulations."

*

_Night_

Zhou Tai sighed quietly to himself, carefully setting down his breastplate on the floor of his dark room. He slowly slipped off his undergarments and stretched his muscular, scarred body, allowing himself a quiet yawn in the absence of his men. He was about to seek out the soft and welcome fabric of his divan when he paused, his mind still active with electric considerations. At last, the troop shift was complete. The elite Wu forces were now united with the Shu expeditionary army. The one task that remained was to strengthen himself for the decisive confrontation against Wei at Wu Zhang.

And…

A light rapping sounded on his door. "Who is it?" he queried.

"Hey, baby. May I come in?"

Fresh and robust in his nudity, he answered in the affirmative. The door slid open, and light footsteps drew near. He paused and closed his eyes as two gentle, pale arms wrapped themselves around his torso. "What took you so long?" she sniffled. "Surely the Wu reinforcements can take care of themselves."

"They are not like you, Cynthia. They are not as strong and brave and indomitable as…" He took her hands and lifted her fingers to his lips, kissing them reverently in silence while she continued to nuzzle his back.

"I cannot wait, Tai. I cannot wait for our union to come true."

"Patience. The date is fast approaching. We will return to Wu very soon." He turned around to face her. Her lips began to redden as she stared in admiration at his primal nakedness, his chiselled bareness. She still wore her crimson warrior's outfit, and her slim boots stood in sharp contrast to his bare feet and his taut, powerful calves. "You have undone your tails," he observed, "but you already have become more beautiful to me than Jiangdong itself."

"You are… like a hero of ancient times," she suddenly murmured.

"I'm sorry?" asked Zhou Tai gently, unsure if he had heard correctly.

She reached up and quietly pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes, his tired hands clasping her by her rounded shoulders. They lingered for several moments, and then pulled away.

"Tai… you stray, drifting beast."

He suddenly inhaled sharply. Her hand had wandered below his waist, and she stroked him lightly, inviting him to growl in pleasure as her hands explored his scars and his physique. "You've… changed," he moaned, watching her triumphant grin closely. He gritted his teeth, completely at her mercy. Her hold was still tender, but it intensified in passion as she came closer, her arousal inflaming her own loins.

She took her fiancé's smooth, massive member in both hands, her eyes shining with glee. Taken by surprise, he could do little except comply, his grip tightening around her arms while she teasingly amused herself with his hardened, enormous toy, subjugating him with nothing more than a gentle touch and a womanly authority.

"Excalibur…" she giggled softly, "…is no match for my Tai's greatsword."

"Wha… what is… Ex… calibur?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Her hands suddenly moved up, then down. Up and down again, and again. She laughed in delight, but Zhou Tai was anything but amused – it required all the willpower of his military expertise to hold back his surrender to Cynthia's sexual proficiency. "You really have… changed. You are more beautiful… more… more…" He gasped in pleasure again, unable to articulate his quiet delight. She smiled as she lowered herself at the waist, hungry for more – much more. Her blonde hair draped down around his manhood and her hands. She parted open her mouth, her lips flushing in anticipation.

"But of course I've changed. I cannot be your wife… if I don't become a new woman."

*

_Dawn_

The six silver-eyed women saluted Yue Ying one last time outside Jieting fortress, bidding farewell to the ace commanders of the Shu-Wu alliance: Flora, Jean, and a still-flushed Cynthia. "The flames of battle have died down ever so slightly since the Battle of Jieting," said Miria to the Grand General, who stood in front of Clare, Helen, Deneve, Tabitha and Yuma. "This is a good chance to hunt down Isley – despite the many Awakened Beings that have invaded China, he still remains as slippery as a shadow, along with his consort, or Clare's nemesis – Priscilla."

Clare visibly bristled at the mere mention of the name, and Jean quickly moved to ease the tension. "Since Flora and Cynthia will stay to continue the war against Wei here, I would be honoured to travel with your battalion to Mogao."

Clare blinked. "Jean?"

"Miria. Flora and Cynthia are more than capable of holding back the armies of Wei, especially with the likes of the Grand General, Master Zhou Tai, and Lord Zhuge Liang. Furthermore, Miria's battalion is composed of lower ranked warriors. If we are to separate, then at the very least, we should not separate disproportionately."

Yue Ying nodded. "Do what you see fit, my Continental sisters. I will trust your considerable experience and judgement in our strategy of deployment."

"I understand that this must sound so hollow, after all the perils we have encountered and overcome together," offered Flora, "but please, take care and remain safe. I am certain that Lady Huang is thinking the same."

"You could not be more correct, my sister. Come back to us, alive and well. And when you do, we will have toppled the Wei Empire, in time for the grandest celebration and festivities this realm has ever witnessed," affirmed Yue Ying.

Miria smiled and gave a short bow before her. "Then… until we meet again."

Helen raised a hand and saluted. She turned to follow Clare and Jean while Yuma and Tabitha sadly embraced Cynthia and bowed to Flora. "I promise you guys… we'll definitely come back in one piece, even if we fall apart trying!" She winked. "Send those Wei bastards to Hell as many times as they come!"

The fortress gates boomed open as they turned to walk away. Only Heaven knew when they would be reunited.

"Goodbye!" cried Cynthia, waving a hand at the retreating figures. "Return to us unharmed!"

"Should we not prepare reinforcements for the Duchess?" asked Flora quietly. "Should they be outnumbered and outfought…"

"Let me tell you who I have in mind. Come with me." Yue Ying lowered her hand and proceeded back into the fortress courtyard. "He is one of our most promising – "

"_Watch it, you clumsy bastard_!!"

The gates had already begun to shut, but Helen's loud and sudden profanity prompted Cynthia and Flora to whip around in surprise and curiosity. Clare and Deneve stood in stunned silence, and Yuma, Tabitha and Jean looked quite confused as to how to react. Miria was rubbing her head, her right hand sprained against the ground. She had collided with a ponytailed young man before the gates, his modest, emerald, padded armour clasping his lean body over pale garments. His mantled breastplate and green gauntlet shimmered with gold, and his large, gentle eyes similarly shone with regret as he quickly offered a hand to Miria, who generously accepted. "My profuse apologies," acknowledged the man, beckoning towards the small battalion behind him. "As you can see, we are all exhausted from our most recent skirmish against Sima Yi. I would like to think that we beat a hasty retreat, but it was a rout in all practicality." He looked at Miria, who nodded curtly. "I was reflecting on my own incompetence, so I had a lot to think about indeed. My deepest – "

"But she was right in front of you!" snapped Helen, glaring at him. "Oi, Miria! Don't let him fool you. He might as well have punched you in the face!"

"It's alright, Helen," said Miria calmly. "Let it go. I trust his honesty." She smiled slightly at the belligerents. "It was an innocent accident."

He smiled in relief. "I really am sorry for – "

"Oh, piss off, you useless excuse for a – "

"Enough, Helen," called Yue Ying sharply. "If Jiang Wei needs to apologize to anyone, it is to Miria. He owes you nothing."

The ponytailed youth – Jiang Wei – sighed quietly in relief as Helen stalked past him, departing Jieting on a rather sour note. The other silver-eyed ladies followed her, and they were quickly on their way in earnest. But the woman he had knocked down lingered for just a moment longer, long enough for him to steal a sideways glance at her. To his surprise, she did the same. They both looked away quickly and strode in opposite directions – she to Mogao, he back inside the gates. And without further ado, the incident between them was forgiven and forgotten.

Cynthia and Flora stared at him as he wearily approached Yue Ying, who saluted him benevolently. "My noble Boyue. How are you?"

"I'm alive. I'm grateful enough for that, my Lady," replied the youthful man, saluting back. "Marquess Flora? General Cynthia?" he confirmed, bowing low before them. "Saviours of our nation! I am Jiang Wei, the humble student of our Lady and Lord Zhuge Liang. This is the first time I've had the honour to speak to our silver-eyed allies in person. Well, except for what happened earlier," he added bashfully. "I pray you won't think unkindly of me because of my carelessness."

"Anyone could see it was an accident," smiled Cynthia.

Flora turned to Yue Ying. "This gentleman is the one…?"

"Yes," answered Yue Ying. "He recently defected from Wei to Shu as our new Panther General, and compared to my husband and I, is relatively inexperienced. But given his prodigal talent, he will master the art of war very quickly, especially under my husband's tutelage. I foresee great things in store for him." She suddenly smiled. "Boyue. Were you aware that woman you bumped into – Miria – is Shu's Duchess?"

His fresh, deep brown eyes faltered. "No… how could I have erred so!" he cried, almost dropping his spear.

The Grand General nodded knowingly. "Then, if you wish to make amends, go and keep watch on Miria and company, in the rare possibility that they fall into unsalvageable peril. You should be able to do so relatively easily – there is only one way to Mogao, after all – through the traders' routes into central China."

"Keep watch?" said Jiang Wei in surprise. "Then that means – " he turned back to look at the receding figures. "Then I should follow them, now."

"No," cautioned Yue Ying. "Stay back a while longer and recuperate. Move out only afterwards. I trust Miria's judgement and power to protect her subordinates. But should something unexpected happen…" her eyes narrowed. "Isley… Priscilla. I cannot be sure of what they will be plotting, especially if it is true that the portal to the Continent lies within the grottoes of Mogao."

Flora and Cynthia smiled at each other. Yue Ying's foresight was almost superhuman. And on his part, Jiang Wei nodded, his expression changing from weariness to grim dedication. He bowed once more, acknowledging his new assignment – to watch over the Duchess and her comrades, and protect them if circumstances necessitated.

"Understood, milady."


	49. Chapter 48: Homecoming

**Chapter 48: Homecoming **

_Jiangdong Docks_

Cynthia spent another week in Shu territory before departing, crossing several thousand _li_ to return home. At long last, she arrived in the riverine Wu Kingdom for the first time since her luckless foray against Luciela during the Southern Expedition. The pain of the journey from Nanman to Shi Ting, and then to Jieting would have been unbearable… were it not for the revelation that her Tai – the man-demon that loved her – desired to make her his wife.

Beyond honour itself, he had made a request that was truly simple and humble. He was of common birth, a pirate whose loyal spirit could not be measured by monetary means. And she, she who was abandoned as a child, and later called a "devil-girl" for the life the Organization had forced upon her… marriage? Family? To live in the arms of a beloved? It had all been a distant dream, a ludicrous fantasy that was accessible only on particularly lonely nights in the dank dungeons and caves she used to curl up within. It had been a flight of the imagination, tapped into only as a means of coping in the face of unqualified despair.

But her time in the Wu Kingdom had proved to the world that even demons deserved – and _could_ find – happiness.

Flora had accompanied her to attend the marriage, eager to breathe the crisp, seaside air of southern China once again. Their shared journey on this long road was testimony to their unbreakable friendship. They had hardly heard of each other before they were assigned to travel to the Middle Kingdom. They first met at Chi Bi, in the midst of a terribly one-sided battle against an enemy with the advantage of numbers and surprise. Since then, they had managed to beat back the Yoma, although the shadow of the Awakened Beings and the even larger shadow of Isley and Lu Bu threatened to cast the realm into a blacker darkness.

After lunch, they had stopped by the harbour, where military and civilian galleons and boats alike were docked. The waterfront was beautiful, as beautiful as Cynthia remembered ever since the Battle of the Red Cliffs. Sailors, seamen and fishermen – the workhorses of Wu – were a common sight, going about their daily business. The wooden planks creaked and groaned as Chinese war boots tapped along the deck. Flora had arrived, clad in her clear blue dress and pure silver armour. Resting comfortably behind her was the one sword that surpassed even a Claymore's size: the fabled sword called Durandal, one that was prophesied to find itself in another hero's hands in the distant future. For now, however, Flora was the heroine. She would wield it, until another proved himself or herself worthy to bear the burdens of the world.

The gulls circled above the wharf and several landed on the junks, squawking inquisitively as Cynthia stopped before Flora. Her eyes met her senior's, and she moved aside in a symbolic gesture of deference. "Miss Flora. I mean, Marquess…"

"Please, there is no need. I sometimes feel that this new rank of mine is flattery at best, and superfluousness at worst." Flora looked outwards at the junks that floated peacefully on the water and smiled. "I have come to treasure and cherish this land. I wish to protect it as much as I wish to protect the people of the Continent. For that, I do not truly need status, or even recognition. All I need…" she drew her massive greatsword and gave a rare, light-hearted smile, her azure armour shining. "All I need is this." She suddenly paused, and although she continued to smile, it was restrained. "Congratulations," she offered quietly.

"I'm sorry? Oh, yes… yes, I am nervous," admitted Cynthia, blushing. "I have never loved anyone so deeply or trusted someone with so much of myself. But I don't want Tai to feel as if I'm giving myself to him out of guilt, the guilt of being part of the reason for his current life as a half-Yoma. I want him to understand that he is beautiful… a beautiful half-demon that I will always cherish more than many other humans."

"Perhaps he still does not understand, despite everything you've told me," said Flora, looking towards the floating junks. "He… and Zilong… none of them have ever lost comrades or loved ones to Yoma or the act of Awakening. If I can, I would protect them from having to endure such a thing: Lord Zhou surely understands this, especially since he is so desperate to suppress his inner Yoma, that he may remain by your side as a human man."

Flora turned to look into Cynthia's eyes. "Perhaps we would make good use of our time to spar with each other," she proposed politely. "It is not sensible, after all, to hurl oneself into war without knowing one's weapon intimately. Would you accept, were I to contest you here?"

A duel by the cerulean seaport… Cynthia giggled. She adjusted her grip on her longsword. "I'd gladly take up your challenge, Marquess."

The two women distanced themselves at an equal space. The immediate surroundings fell silent, and even the gulls ceased their squawking as Marquess and general readied their stances. The waves of the sea bobbed in anticipation, and the breeze soothed the excited auras of the warriors.

Flora invoked her sword's name, raising it in an aggressive high guard. "Durandal," she called, and it began to hum in a manner similar to that of Zhou Tai's broadsword. She shifted forward, advancing towards Cynthia, who kept her weapon aligned in a balanced, low stance.

After a brief visual standoff, the Wu warrior finally obliged. "Excalibur!" she cried, pointing the one-handed sword at Flora. It responded, and a sweltering radiance emanated from the long blade. Durandal shone forth a similar light, although its hue was a deep green – the colour of the primeval forest, of western China. Cynthia's aura was tinged with a flaming crimson, symbolic of the Wu Kingdom's power of fire… of their strength at Chi Bi and at Yi Ling. Immolated in the flames of Excalibur, she charged, preparing to thrust against Flora's guard. Flora intensified her pace and narrowly dodged Cynthia's quicker stabbing attack before swinging down from her right, smashing open a yawning hole in the wooden deck below them. Cynthia leaped up into the air to avoid falling into the saltwater, landing lightly on the port's planks before pivoting to lunge again. Like two comets of pure light, the two aces careened towards each other, their eyes widening as a brilliant kaleidoscope of shining luminosity burst from the blades. They leaped away, skidding along the wooden deck, looking up in amazement as Durandal and Excalibur continued to hum angrily, their enchanted spirits awakening to defend their owners.

Cynthia recovered first and dashed towards Flora, who somersaulted high and swung Durandal in another downwards-chopping motion. In the minute flash of an instant, Cynthia counterattacked with an upper guard, pushing tensely against her. Flora gritted her teeth instinctively as sparks flew from the two legendary swords. The humming grew louder, and as Cynthia moved to slide Excalibur along the flat of Durandal to cut her hand, she flipped forward and landed, riposting and attacking with a decapitating swing. Cynthia weaved past and backed away cautiously as Flora moved to slide her sword into her scabbard. Her right hand shifted for one brief moment, and before Cynthia could fight back, a flurry of blinding, invisible strokes tore across the harbour. The Rising Dragon General gasped and leaped away, her toes landing lightly on an airborne chunk of wood before dancing to another, dodging drawn slash after drawn slash whilst remaining above ground. "Windcutter…"

Durandal's metal was so strong that several large galleons were submerged upon contact, slowly descending beneath the waters as the all-destructive Windcutter ripped the wharf to shreds. Cries of shock and profanities filled the air as the Chinese seamen suddenly found their ships underwater. Flora herself stared at the splintered ships and waterfront, too shocked to apologize to the floundering, cursing sailors and fishermen swimming to shore. _It is really as the Grand General said. Thanks to Durandal, my Windcutter is far stronger than it ever was_.

She suddenly rolled away as a sudden bolt of lightning singed the area where she stood. Cynthia had landed and Excalibur was humming again. She smiled sweetly. "Don't forget that I don't use a normal sword anymore, either," she said. "Imagine what we could do if we were serious and we tapped into our Yoki." She steadied her sword's pommel with her left hand and pursed her lips, invoking Excalibur again. Another charge of electricity jolted from the tip of its blade and surrounded Flora in a matrix of lightning. But before it could attack from all directions, Flora quickly executed her Windcutter again and dispelled the crackling energy with several well-timed cuts. Already, her entire right limb ached from the greatsword's impressive weight – almost twice that of her previous Claymore.

Cynthia slowly lowered her arm, and Flora slid Durandal completely back into its scabbard before releasing its handle. Silence descended upon the duellists as they concluded their spar in good sportsmanship, in recognition of each other's strength and the unnerving power of the two swords. Clearly, there was much more to come – but anymore would have put the sailors' lives at risk. Already the women had earned their enmity for unwittingly destroying their ships. Enough was enough.

"Still… that was a rush," admitted Cynthia breathlessly. "Amazing."

"Certainly, it was a spar that put many of our very struggles against the Yoma to shame," breathed Flora. She beamed. "But I've bought enough time now, so let us conclude this."

Cynthia blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Miss Cynthia's wedding is in the evening. Due to the constraints that Lord Zhou suffered during his time away from Jiangdong, it was only today that he managed to complete the arrangements." Flora blushed. "And he requested me, as your close friend, to entertain you whilst he made the final touches to his home at Jiu Jiang. By the time you arrive there, it should be nightfall, and he will have everything in place."

"Oh, that silly Tai!" cried Cynthia, her warrior persona dropping away and replaced by the personhood of the eager, slightly anxious bride-to-be. "Why did he not ask me to come and help with him?"

Flora's smile faltered. "Chinese marriage ritual relies on constant rapport and interaction between the families of bride and groom. But as you have no family…" She lowered her head, looking away. "As he has confided in me, your marriage has not been initiated in accordance with tradition. He could not send you a request letter, for you have no family to assent to it. You have not received a gift letter, for he cannot present gifts to nonexistent kin. All he can do tonight is give you a wedding letter… that will accept you into his hearth and home. In other words, Lord Zhou did not wish to hurt you by reminding you of the familial formalities of the ceremony."

"… Is that so." Cynthia looked down, tears suddenly stinging her eyes. She unconsciously stroked her hair. "And him?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "What… what of his family?"

"He has none. He is the only one that survives his clan. He knows only the benevolence of Sun Quan, and the love of his new wife, Cynthia Zhou." Flora's eyes shone. "Please forgive that man. Go to Chunju tonight in the bridal _jianyu_ my attendants have prepared for you." She smiled. "And then you can show him just how silly his way of thinking is."

Cynthia nodded and placed a hand to her left breast, an intense heat spreading throughout her body.

_You big dummy… you're hopeless_.

_I will make tonight your happiest night ever. I will make you my new Lord, truly and forevermore_.

*

_Early evening. Xia Cai, Jiu Jiang district_

After his exploits at Jieting, Zhou Tai found himself back in the hometown where he was born and raised. He had returned from the market, where all the local townspeople hailed him as a hero. He was the man who represented the pride of Jiu Jiang, and was well-known and well-loved amongst the populace. From the bazaar he had bought, at the insistence of the vendors, discounted peonies and ceramic vases, several lanterns to decorate his house with, crimson drapes to cover the windows, and a reasonable quantity of good food and wine. He decided to walk home, his arms full of his new purchases. Along the way, a band of four bubbly children bounced beside the admiral, giggling and pleading for him to play with them. Despite his fearsome, intimidating appearance, they did not hesitate to flock around him, recognizing him instantly as the renowned Wu champion who protected them from the Wei baddies.

"Why do you have so many things with you?" wondered a young, barefoot girl. She reached up with her plump arms, hoping Zhou Tai would hold her.

"I am sorry, Xiao Hua," he apologized. "I am carrying too much. See?"

"We haven't seen you for a long time! Are you having visitors over?" cried a chubby, adorable boy.

"I am sorry, Bi Yu," bowed Zhou Tai. "I will make it up to you – "

"What are you doing tonight? Can we come?" cried another lass in tattered clothes, tugging at his black cape.

He gave a small smile. "I am marrying someone, Mei Li."

"Is she from Jiu Jiang?" interrupted a skinny peasant boy energetically, whose name was Da Ming. He ran beside Zhou Tai, his eyes wide with awe. One day, he hoped to don the same black and red armour, too. "Where's she from?"

"She is from a faraway land," answered the tall man patiently.

"Can we meet her?" cried the four children eagerly. "Can we meet your new wife, big brother Zhou?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Of course you can." His little adorers squealed in glee, attaching themselves to him for the remainder of his journey.

He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be home.

After bidding farewell to his admirers, he finally stopped by a modest bungalow, nestled quietly by a roadside on which horses trotted and merchants' carts rolled. It was his wooden cottage, his humble home. He had lived most of his life on the high seas and the Yangtze, and he rarely returned here. Much of his days had been spent fighting by Sun Quan's side, and when the Yoma first invaded China at the Red Cliffs, he never suspected that he would return to his old home for something as important as a wedding. Sun Quan had offered him many privileges and entitlements: on several occasions Zhou Tai turned down his Lord's conferral of a district governor's rank, which would have made him a far more powerful man than he was now. He had also refused to move into a massive residence offered by his grateful master, where his every need and whim would have been attended to by faithful servants and concubines.

He cared for none of that; he did not want it. A divan in a tent under the starry skies was all he wanted for comfort. The simple, sublime taste of a steaming bun with bamboo shoots was luxury enough to his taste buds. Sailing the seas in solitude was all he hoped for, when the morning of peace dawned upon China.

But now…

_I wish to take her with me. Would she wish to remain in the cities_?

Either way, it was going to be a lonely ceremony. He had not the confidence to invite his King and colleagues to his wedding, nor did he wish to trouble Flora or the Shu allies, although he had sent out tentative invitations nevertheless. Flora had already done him an important favour by keeping Cynthia away while he visited the marketplace and refurbished his cottage. He had spent the day frantically preparing for her arrival, for their feast together, and for the night they would spend together in union. His bedroom had been the most acute problem – oh, it looked so austere when he first peered inside! He had nothing in there save a small wardrobe and an old bed of moderate size. There were no flowers or luxurious chairs, and the spartan stiffness of the bed meant that they would have to be creative in their lovemaking elsewhere around the house. But it was his bedroom that compelled him to visit the markets in the first place. Now, he was ready.

As night rapidly approached, he began his final touches. First, he hurried outside and hung up his red, fragile lanterns by the entrance of his wooden hut, ensuring that the characters of "Prosperity" faced any potential visitors outside. Then, he cooked their wedding feast by himself and to the best of his ability, confident in the realization that his food could never taste as bad as hers. Finally, he returned to his bedroom and placed his peonies into the vases, setting them by his wardrobe to lend the room a floral atmosphere. He smoothed out the tattered blanket and carefully lighted two candles by his bedside so that the lowly space would seem slightly more romantic and glamorous (although his standards of charm were generally lower than most). He lifted up the brilliant red drapes and adorned them against the cracked walls.

His heart pounded inside his breastbone. Would she be disappointed? Would she accuse him of not taking their love seriously? He scratched his head. Funny. He never cared about these things before. But a long time ago, when he presented Cynthia that flower by the river, something had awakened inside him. And it was of a much more pleasant sort than the one he almost experienced at He Fei Castle.

He did not wish to sleep again.

Gradually, strong footsteps could be heard outside his small house, and the chiming of tambourines and small cymbals too. A shrill male voice rang into the dusk air. "Master Zhou Tai? Cavalier Admiral of Wu! My Lord! The _jianyu_ is here, the shoulder carriage is here! The bride has come! The bride has come!"

Time froze. His narrow eyes widened.

_The bride… has come_?

"Lord Zhou!" came the voice again, as the cymbals continued to bang away irritatingly. "Is Lord Zhou absent?"

_She is already here? This is too quick for me_! He stumbled back in a cold sweat, almost knocking over his own candlestick. His right hand could not steady itself, and he clutched at it with his left, only to have the latter begin shaking in turn. He stared down at his gauntlets, meditating briefly to calm his frazzled nerves. _Master your senses. Do not panic. I shall not disappoint her_.

He blinked. Gauntlets?

_No_.

No, no, no.

He swore aloud as he realized the one thing he had forgotten – it had never crossed his mind that _men do not marry in a suit of armour_. He closed his eyes in exasperation and smacked his helmed head in self-hate. He clenched his teeth and banged an angry fist against the dark plates that protected his thigh. How could he have been so inattentive? Why was he still wearing an outfit meant only for war? Had he irrevocably forgotten the peaceful life? Was he destined to live forever as a fashion ignoramus in his own Kingdom? Curses!

But there was no more time. She was here, with the attendants he had arranged for Flora to dispatch. _I will apologize to her later_. He stumbled out of his bedroom and moved to the tiny parlour. Within seconds, he had rushed to his home's entrance. He slid open his wooden door and peered outside.

The moon was already out. Nightfall had fallen upon the county.

The sedan – the human-powered transport for marriages – had been propped on the ground, and the attendants stood at attention, accompanied by a small band of musicians. Zhou Tai slowly stepped out, speechless. The attendants noticed him and quickly bowed, before brushing aside the tinkling chimes that hid his Cynthia from sight.

A slender hand emerged, and a feminine figure dressed in red tentatively stepped out of the sedan. "Cyn… Cynthia," he breathed. He stretched out his hand –

"Ah… ah!" cried his bride, tripping clumsily over the attendant who held apart the chimes. He was knocked back and fell on his backside as Cynthia stumbled, straining to steady herself on the stone ground. Zhou Tai could not blame her. Her marriage garments were certainly cumbersome, and her Continental heritage obviously had not exposed her to such swathing, enveloping folds of clothing. Furthermore, the matrimonial veil that shrouded her face was surely impractical for one who was foreign to Chinese customs. He quickly stepped forward, his open arms ready to intercept her uncoordinated body. But she seemed to have regained her balance, and her head lowered as he drew closer.

"Tai… is that you? I can't see anything except red in here."

She lifted her veil to peer at him with wide eyes. Her cheeks were as scarlet as her attire. She looked nervous, and perhaps she felt inadequate or unfeminine. But he did not care. Nothing else mattered – not her clumsy demeanour, not even the fact that he had come out to meet his new bride in his military armour. He had fallen in love all over again. "Cynthia," he whispered, looking down at her apple-coloured face.

"Help me, Tai," she pleaded. "These robes… they're getting dirty because I've fallen on them so many times." She took his hands, and her face was shrouded once again. "Can we go inside now?" she squeaked. "I don't want to hang around them for much longer."

He nodded and glanced at the attendants and musicians, who seemed unsure of what he wanted. "You may leave now. Thank you."

"But my Lord, the wedding has barely started. We must perform and – "

"That will be all," insisted Zhou Tai. But it was neither a warning nor a threat. For the first time in almost ten years, he smiled a large smile, a generous grin that caught everyone off-guard. "Thank you," he said sincerely, his quiet voice suddenly not as shy as it used to sound. "Rest your hearts at ease. I will pay you in full." He clasped a surprised Cynthia to him and turned to face his bungalow. His hand moved to lift up her veil again, and their eyes met. "Welcome," he murmured. "I hope my home is to your liking."

She looked up, and her eyes shone with a youthful charm. "It's adorable. Are we spend the night inside this lovely cottage?"

"I'm afraid so – I mean, yes. Yes, we are."

She giggled, completely oblivious to the departing but pleased attendants and musicians. "Why the reluctance? Is it because there are ghosts inside?"

"No, my beloved. It is because this place does not deserve your presence."

She took his hand. "My Lord Zhou. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be except in the place you call home. Let us go." She glanced at the hanging lanterns beside his door, which had begun to glow warmly. She snuggled closer, lifting away her veil entirely and allowing her blonde hair to break free.

"Let us go… to where the lights shine."


	50. Chapter 49: Matrimony

**Chapter 49: Matrimony**

Within the privacy of his home, Zhou Tai had finally managed to change into a more acceptable set of clothes – a modest, black coat, and long pants of matching colour. His heart pounding, he proceeded to the small dining table. Cynthia seated herself beside him on a wooden chair, and her long blonde hair contrasted agreeably to the red cloth that covered her body. On the table were two bowls of rice and a pot of hot, fragrant soup. "I am sorry," he apologized again, placing a platter of mouth-watering roast duck beside the mushrooms. He glanced at her rounded shoulders, suppressing the primal, bestial urge within his loins. He had always been a shy, quiet man, but his… means of physical expression had burgeoned to almost unbearable proportions for the time he had known and cherished her. "I am a bad groom, am I not?" he asked, as he sat down beside her, lifting his utensils and picking a serving of steaming vegetables for her plate. "It has been a long time since I returned to live here. I see I must pay better attention to my home, now that you have arrived."

"I prefer it this way," she smiled, playing with her hair. "After so many heavy banquets in Shu's castles, it feels wonderful to be enjoying a simple home meal with you." She placed a hand on his lap. "Jiangdong is also my home, after all."

Her stomach growled. Her spar with Flora and the subsequent trip to Zhou Tai's home had taken its toll. She needed at least some sustenance. She took a piece of mushroom and bit down, and her eyes widened at its refined flavour. "You're a sneaky one, Tai! I didn't know you were so… good at cooking, too."

"This is nothing," he mumbled, embarrassed. "For you, I will cook anything."

"But will you let me cook?" she wondered, placing a finger on her chin amusedly after she gulped down a piece of chicken. "In fact…" her smile widened into a mischievous one. "I have a wonderful recipe I've been fantasizing about preparing, just for you."

"I look forward to it," he lied, but he felt his sincerity solidifying as he gazed upon her delighted countenance. "What might it be? Beef? Noodles? Pork?" he encouraged.

Her eyes shone as she moved to feed him a piece of poached chicken. "It's a secret. I will add in… something only I have… into the dish." He accepted her offer and chewed quietly, watching her flushed, happy face. He was about to respond with another question when she paused, her air turning reflective.

"Hey… Tai."

"Hm?"

"That was very considerate, what you did this afternoon… but so very silly too," she chided. "It was very silly of you to have Flora entertain me and arrange for the procession whilst you prepared for our wedding, all alone."

He blanched. _So she knows_? His voice lowered to an even lower mutter than it already was. "I… I asked her not to tell you why I…"

"Marquess Flora may be one of the Shu Kingdom's most beautiful ladies, but she actually has a weakness for gossip, I think," giggled Cynthia. "She told her Grand General of our plans for marriage after we arrived at Jieting, remember? But now she's spoilt your plan. Oh, well. It wasn't much of a plan anyway, silly baby." She put down her chopsticks and raised her hands to his face. "You didn't send me all those letters of domestic acceptance because you didn't want to remind me of something I don't have. But to be honest…" her voice became a sad whisper. "I could have accepted them myself. _I_ am my own family. Besides, I feel that we will always be alone, as two half-Yoma united in marriage."

He set aside his bowl and embraced her. She blinked as he gently nudged away a grain of rice that had stuck to her chin. "What you say is true. But I have no true family, either. Neither of us needs household rituals. For it is only now that we know what it means… to truly belong." He lowered his gaze, and slowly moved to retrieve something from the pouch inside his coat. "I belong to Wu, to Sun Quan, to my men. I serve them all. But this… this is a different kind of belonging. One that is more important to me than any other bond." He lifted up his hand.

Now it was her turn to blanch. He had brought out a red packet, a thin envelope containing what could only be…

"This letter…" she whispered. She stared at him in wonder. "This is… this is the wedding epistle Miss Flora mentioned."

"_He could not send you a request letter, for you have no family to assent to it. You have not received a gift letter, for he cannot present gifts to nonexistent kin. All he can do tonight is give you a wedding letter… that will accept you into his hearth and home_."

"I hereby… accept you into me. I accept and desire and welcome you as my wife." He drew closer and kissed her lips, completely oblivious to the food that lay on the table, forgotten. "Please. Accept this letter, and let this torture stop. Let me hear you speak the words." His fond eyes glowed with an otherworldly infatuation. "Call me your husband."

She opened it, her fingers trembling and scrabbling at the creased, crimson paper. And on the parchment inside were the words, the words that sealed their covenant and their betrothal:  
_  
On this day, henceforth, I accept Cynthia into my family as my wife – now, and forevermore. Zhou Tai Youping_.

"As you wish," she whispered, almost not daring to believe that her happiness was scribbled on this small parchment. She stared at him, her voice breaking. "You are my beloved husband, my companion in life and in death. I am your wife, your forever faithful and loyal wife." She began to giggle, breaking down in overjoyed laughter. Pearly tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "I will never, ever leave you."

"And you will never be alone, either," he murmured, hugging his half-Yoma bride tightly. His stiff clothes pressed against her wedding dress. "Our damned lives will never be miserable or forlorn. And even if the world abandons us in hate and rejection… we will not be alone…"

The door to his bungalow suddenly opened. He would have moved to investigate the identity of the visitor had a strong and instantly recognizable voice not rung out. "Even then, you two are not alone. The burden of being a half-demon should never be borne by one half-human." A man in silver armour strode in, unarmed and beaming benevolently. "My apologies, Lord Zhou!" he saluted. "Is this comrade of yours intruding?"

Cynthia's teary eyes widened as she continued to clutch at Zhou Tai's shoulders. "Master Zhao!"

"A rather curt invitation, was it not?" asked the Shu knight, raising an eyebrow. "My beloved and I received nothing more than a piece of parchment with a nervous scrawl, to come to Jiu Jiang Prefecture as guests in Lord Zhou's humble home. It was as if you invited us out of mere courtesy, and would rather have not hosted the entire thing at all."

Zhou Tai looked past Cynthia, unable to mask his surprise. "I am sorry," he said impulsively. "I did not wish to trouble you further with everything I have done – "

"Enough!" cried a saintly, beatific voice.

Cynthia gasped, rubbing her eyes frantically. Zhou Tai looked even more taken aback as Zhao Yun triumphantly moved aside and bowed, deferentially making way for Marquess Flora. She was lavishly garbed in a sapphire, long gown and top, and her high heels clacked vigorously on the old, almost decrepit floor. "You must stop this," she exclaimed, her voice full of caring and frustrated compassion. "To see our friendship as a burden… it is not true closeness, Lord Zhou. I answered your request this afternoon to keep Miss Cynthia entertained, and I would answer many more… _especially_ now that you are husband and wife. That is the true respect comrades give each other. A fearlessness to love, and a fearlessness to be loved."

Zhao Yun bowed low at the waist before the Wu admiral. "Let us forget all our enmity and the wounds we inflicted at Yi Ling. Let's affirm what we have enjoyed for quite some time now – our alliance, our entente. The comradeship that overcomes our hostility." He extended his hand. "The women we love are closer comrades than we are. Surely we can't let them outshine us! What do you say, sir?"

Zhou Tai lowered his head in shame. How much had he already learned from these silver-eyed women? How much longer was he going to live strung between the painful past and the uncertain future? He had never any true right to protest against his life's lot in the first place – the loss of half his humanity was well worth that of Cynthia's. She had made him whole, and more. And now, to be surrounded by allies whom he believed he had no choice but to fight as enemies from another world and another Kingdom…

"Where are my manners?" he muttered. "Please. Forgive me…" he smiled shyly. His words were short but thoroughly sincere. "Master Zilong. It is beyond question. I will always stand by you as your friend."

Zhao Yun's eyes sparkled. "Then, what are you waiting for, honoured host? What is friendship without joyous wine?"

"Zilong!" reproached Flora hastily, although she could not hold back a smile of reluctant agreement. She had almost forgotten that their time in China had opened up an entirely new world to them – a world of friendship and love with those who accepted, or hardly minded, their existences as half-Yoma, half-human. Amidst all the pain and suffering in the land, they had found shelter and refuge closest to home – the refuge of Shu and Wu.

Zhou Tai nodded in response to Zhao Yun's proposal. "I have prepared vintage. Perhaps enough for the four of us." He rose. "Allow me to bring it for you."

The groom hurried to the storeroom, where he had stashed away several vessels of southern Chinese wine. He strode back, bending and laying them onto the ground. He scooped up four additional ceramic cups on the cupboard top beside the table, and began to fill them to the brim. "Will you try my humble alcohol, Marquess?"

"But of course," nodded Flora, bowing.

"Here's to you," laughed Zhao Yun. "And an additional swig for the bride!"

"Yes," nodded Zhou Tai, and Cynthia giggled giddily.

Flora beamed. She glanced at Zhao Yun. "Now that is the silent, selfless Youping all have come to know and treasure."

"And somewhat clueless," added Cynthia loudly.

"Let us make merry," proposed Zhou Tai uncertainly, encouraged by the Shu couple's support. "And… I thank you… for the incomparable friendship that you have given me for all this time. That I remember it only now… that Marquess Flora must remind me of it on my own wedding night… it is a crying shame."

"Please don't say that. It is human to forget, especially in times of uncertainty. But the bond shared by the four of us is anything but uncertain," said Flora. Without hesitation, she and Zhao Yun approached Zhou Tai and carefully took up their handle-less cups by the table. They raised their hands.

Zhao Yun glanced at Cynthia and grinned. "A toast – to the Zhou family's prosperity and everlasting happiness!"

"Congratulations, my dear friend," gushed Flora, after the four warriors drank their fill. "A thousand blessings to you and the groom."

"Thank you… thank you both so much," squeaked the bride. She quaffed down her wine, hopped up and clasped the Marquess to her, unable to restrain her affection. "Thank you… for coming, too. It's just us. I hope you don't mind. I only wish your Grand General could have come, too."

Flora took another sip and then returned her attention to her Wu counterpart. "I could not hope for anything else, although our Lady's absence is a shame indeed. Perhaps… Zilong?" she uttered in surprise. "What has animated you so?"

Zhao Yun's eyes were glinting with energy. He adjusted his silver circlet. "I challenge you, Youping," he joked. "I challenge not your sword – but your liver – to a duel!"

"This is unlike you… but regardless, I am half-Yoma," smiled Zhou Tai. Somehow tonight, he felt more relaxed than he had been in ten years. For once, it was as if Zhao Yun resembled one of his men, the type of soldier whom he would share jovial occasions with. Then… so be it. It had been too long. He downed his first cup of fruity, bitter liquid as if it were merely water. He poured himself another cup. "Let us begin."

"Then you accept my contest," bragged the young Shu knight, grabbing the vessel of wine and pouring himself another draught. "The first man to collapse must carry Marquess Flora all the way back to Wu Zhang Plains, to face the Wei armies whilst still inebriated!"

"Are you already intoxicated, Zilong?" teased Flora, her high voice nonchalant.

"You cannot outlast me," murmured Zhou Tai. "Prepare to lose."

Cynthia crossed her hands on her hips, feigning anger. "Now, what's this? It should be _my_ wedding!" she cried, amused and pleased by the congenial ambience. "_Sizing_ up each other now, are we – "

Flora shot a sideways glance at her, and their eyes met. Their eyes widened in realization, and they turned away, blushing furiously. Neither Zhao Yun nor Zhou Tai noticed that their sweethearts had fallen into an embarrassed silence, and they innocently commenced their drinking competition in earnest. Amidst Zhao Yun's histrionics and Zhou Tai's calm and collected rebuttals, Cynthia found herself eagerly awaiting the contest's end. She smiled knowingly at the pink-faced Flora, and realized that the Marquess was hoping for exactly the same.

It had been a most peculiar wedding, full of emotion, tears and loving exchanges. But now, it had simply slipped into the absurd.

"Tai's is still the largest," she insisted, quietly and with purpose.

*

Chinese wine tasted rather strange. But the ale from the Continent's taverns was hardly stellar alcohol, either. No matter. Drink functioned as a social lubricant, to ease hesitation and open hearts, and tonight in Jiu Jiang, it had been phenomenally successful. But the night was late, and tensions of the bawdy sort were electrifying the evening air. Only Heaven knew the things that Flora and Zhao Yun were doing in Zhou Tai's living room and in his cramped kitchen. He did not mind. His bungalow might have been rather small, but it was cosy and comfortable enough for the Shu couple to stay the night. Already, the giggles and sighing and loving words were loudening in volume. It would not be long until the passion grew too strong to remain unconsummated.

The Shu couple were certainly impressive. But he was no weakling, either. He sat with Cynthia in his room, the small room he had put so much effort into beautifying for her. They had consummated their relationship many times too, but tonight was surely a special night, the first evening that they would sleep together as husband and wife. The candlelight by their bedstead flickered gently, and the chimes tinkled by the late night breeze. The red curtains looked better than he had planned, to his relief. He had stripped off his shirt, although his pants remained, and Cynthia eagerly worked away at them. He tenderly cupped her cheeks in his hands, his silver eyes glimmering in hopeful jubilance. They did not need to speak of their desire. They knew one another well enough to understand.

Although she was beyond the capabilities of normal human beings, she was still not built for war – a soft body like hers, a gentle soul like hers – if anything, becoming a half-Yoma had rendered her even more fragile, more susceptible to a pain and misery that she never deserved. The demonic flesh within her only compounded her fragility – the fragility of her humanity, of her hope.

"My beloved Cynthia of Pieta," he murmured. Such fragility… made her all the more beautiful.

She lowered her gaze submissively. "No. I am no longer Cynthia of Pieta. The world will know me by who I have always wanted to be… Cynthia of Jiangdong. Cynthia of Wu. Cynthia Zhou, wife of Admiral Zhou Tai." Her voice became a sigh. Her hands moved to slip off her dress at the seams, but he stopped her. She blinked up at him, slightly surprised. "My Lord?"

"There is no need," he whispered huskily, his voice hurried and urgent. He came upon her, his thin lips pressing down hard on her navel, kissing and amusing her with the quiet dedication that so characterized him – his life, his service to Wu and Sun Quan… and his love for her. "You saved my life at Chi Bi, and you saved my life at He Fei," he moaned, as his undergarments finally left his body by her keen fingers. "I will return your noble kindness a hundredfold."

She licked her lips. Her new Lord was a wise man indeed – there was a certain sultriness in keeping her crimson clothes and in having him lift apart the seams to gaze at her pale curves and breasts. It seemed to almost sap his strength whilst he gently brushed away her cloth and eased aside her underwear, revealing an already drenched womanhood. Encouraged, he strengthened and quickened his foreplay, doing away with any pretence of restraint. His hands moved rapidly and mercilessly, and they would show no quarter.

She mewled sensuously. Her back was already arched in wonder, and her eyes dreamy with adulation. It would be enough to bring her home.

The dampness of her loins was unbearable, she desired him inside her, to complete this pleasure… _now_! She pulled the back of his head against her; the humidity of the night drenching them in each other's pining. "I belong to you; I am entirely yours. I will do whatever you want me to do – oh!" she laughed and squirmed as he plunged his fingers within her, his hand twisting and turning with expert proficiency, utterly familiar with what pleased her most. She purred, and giggled loudly again.

What other surprises did he have in store? What else did he intend to do with her?

_I know your strength and your courage will seep into me, seep into me through that sword of yours. It is a delicious strength… one that never tires_.

He moaned and quivered in rapture, holding her closer. "I will do… _anything_ you want me to."

"Surprise… surprise me," she begged, giving him that keen, agonized command as she panted quietly in his arms.

"You don't seem to want me to hold back," he murmured.

"How far will you go?" she asked eagerly. "Just how far are you going to take me, baby?"

He did not reply, and she was about to tease an answer out of him when he made his move, falling upon her and angrily kissing her as he crossed the threshold, her threshold, and his eyes narrowed in concentration as he discovered a new pinnacle. She had commanded him enter from both gates, her toes curled hard in anticipation and ecstasy as he thrust deeper, lubricating her ubiquitously, and squealed as he gently eased her into a submissive, derriere-baring position. She blurted out an incoherent, insincere reproach, something about being a naughty monster.

But it was in good fun, and Cynthia was a fun-loving wife.

She clasped her breasts and forced down her brassiere, twirling her hard nipples lightly and arousing herself further with fantasies of his forceful domination of her person. It was not far off. She gasped again as he attacked – he had taken full advantage of her, of her exposed womanhood and rear passage. She was amazed that he had managed to soothe away at her behind so smoothly, so easily – it gave itself to him with little more than a moment's hesitation, and he did not seemed surprised in the least at their new venture. It did not even sting, but it felt warm, warm like a fireplace in the hearth. She moaned quietly to savour his efforts while they rocked back and forth, their voices in harmony with one another's in a song of desire. He took her in silence, allowing her cries to fill the sweltering air of the bedroom.

"Is… is this enjoyable?" he mumbled, after several minutes of massaging her from within. "Are… you pleased with this?"

Silence.

Why did he always have to question his own prowess? Did he not know that he was amazing, gentle and tender and patient and powerful? Oh, if only she could make him understand!

"You big dummy… You need not ask – _do_!" Her voice loudened, surprising him, and it grew to the point where she screamed for him to shut up, to fulfil his duty as her husband and to do his job… to be quiet as he always was. She laughed and moaned in victory, her hands massaging her bouncing breasts beyond her lingerie while he squeezed her buttocks, pushing into her from behind, her wild, wandering mind teasing itself with what his expression would be like. Was he smiling? Was he grinning in masculine, aggressive triumph? Or was he filled with that tender countenance, that soft, gentle smile that he had shown her when he presented to her his wedding letter?

"Well… whatever," she mouthed, saliva seeping down her chin as his hands turned her around roughly. His long tongue found her lips, and she closed her eyes in submission. _You… will never change to me, Tai. But for you… for you, I will change. And then you can… truly claim mastery over me_.

His eyes flashed yellow. He pressed his hands against her and crossed into her again. Void, then creation. Wonderful tranquillity, then explosive fulfillment. He was perfect. He was a perfect monster, a machine of bliss. She scrabbled at him, her nails digging into his chest, screaming for him to take her harder, faster, to show no mercy to this disobedient wife of his. She pushed him back onto the bed, her tongue trailing across her teeth as she savoured his tender face, his eager expression. She laughed and descended. _You are all mine_. She made love to him in her wedding dress, the crimson folds flailing in an almost undignified manner as she impaled herself violently on his steel broadsword, that broadsword that carved painful wounds of love and yearning into her. His member did not relent, its bulge satiating her only for a few seconds, before he lifted her up with his powerful arms, and she angrily demanded that he ram it inside once again.

But that naughty Tai – it was his intention to leave her moaning and wriggling for more. He did not keep up the façade of detachment for long. She gasped in delighted shock as he entered her from below again. Even as the renewed sensation shot through her labia and into her core, he pulled her up and pushed her down once more. Helpless to do anything save hold him, she jerked up her head and cried her joy to the wooden ceiling. He was even more virile than before, his strength almost inhuman. It was as if he had tapped into his Yoki just to grant himself greater… endurance.

"You… you are using your full strength, are you not?" she whimpered, drawing closer and licking his forehead, his eyelids and eyebrows tenderly. Her saliva trickled down his sweating face. "Don't lose yourself… I don't want to…"

"Do not fear," he murmured, nibbling her neck softly. He held her steady while she continued to bounce up and down on his lap, their orgasm drawing closer with each thrust they performed. "I will not Awaken. Not with you in my arms." His strength had multiplied, and his face was filled with concentration. She breathed in awe, and sighed in guilty bliss. Why did he try so hard, why did he place her on that high pedestal, so high that he could barely reach that summit? Would he stop at no length to complete her?

But all those questions did not matter any longer. Cynthia and Zhou Tai struggled with all their strength, determined to outdo each other in bountiful giving. She refused to be outdone by him, and he refused to be outdone by her. And for that reason, their pleasure was heightened beyond any limit they could have imposed upon themselves.

The moaning from Zhao Yun and Flora outside their room had grown even louder. They did not hold back despite being a wall away. Or perhaps it was for that very reason that they did not hold back, playfully, wordlessly challenging the newly wedded couple if they could match their passion with one of their own? And so they did. The four warriors' wailing, growling and purring intermingled and united, not in competition, but in shared acknowledgement of the intensity of the love that had been bequeathed on them. Four hot, inflamed, sweating bodies thrashed in passion inside the small bungalow that wedding night. It would be their little secret, the mischievous secret that the Shu-Wu allies shared. Zhou Tai and Cynthia certainly did not care for restraint as they climaxed together, two half-demons united by both flesh and spirit.

There was no reason to care any longer, for they now made love as husband and wife.

The moon shone ever brighter in the Wu Kingdom that night.


	51. Chapter 50: Coronation

**Chapter 50: Coronation**

_Xuchang_

Galatea quietly and discreetly fled the Throneroom, her bemused, high-heeled stride slightly stunted and uncertain. Only several hours ago, she had eavesdropped on the wrangling between Cao Cao and his high officials whilst standing behind the screen facing the back of his throne. Protesting the couple's coming marriage was the majority of the Wei court, composed of men who fought fanatically for Cao Cao's vision. Men of talent, and men of passion… great souls built their lives around similar philosophies, and it was for this reason that Cao Cao never suffered from a lack of capable, brilliant personages to mastermind the conquest of the land.

But they had never expected _this_ manner of change.

"Your Highness! Please reconsider!" Man Chong had begged. "In the ancient past, Emperors sent princesses to make peace with the foreign Huns. We are not in that world epoch! The prospect of a foreign Queen is unthinkable!"

"Please do not act on a whim," restated Tian Yu. "Remember that Lady Galatea will now be an intimate member of the royal family – alongside Crown Prince Cao Pi, and Princess Zhen Luo. His Majesty surely has prepared for potential tensions between his other wives and concubines – "

"Tensions? Should anyone lay a finger on her, I will execute them myself," countered Cao Cao coldly.

"My King!" cried Xin Pi. "I beseech you… no, this Court that devotes its life to you, beseeches you. Answer us this one question. Are you certain this is the right decision to take? For Wei, and for our people?"

Silence.

At last, Cao Cao spoke. He rose from his throne, well aware that Galatea stood behind him, separated only by a sheet of silk. "I have always told you, my ministers, that those imprisoned by their feelings and the past will miss the future. So let me assure you…" He suppressed a grin, as if enjoying the expressions on his followers' faces. "Galatea _is_ the future that I seek."

Xin Pi slumped, and the other officials had no choice but to slowly bow in obeisance as Cao Cao completed his verdict with finality. If that was what their Lord had decided… then who were they to protest? They would not fight him. They could only entrust themselves to his better judgement, as they had done in so many of his military campaigns. "Your Highness…" bowed Tian Yu. Of the men that had gathered in the chamber that day, he was perhaps the quickest-witted. "This silver-eyed woman truly has found favour with Your Highness…"

Cao Cao nodded in agreement. "Let the world kneel before her. She shall be my wife, and China's first foreign sovereign."

His words… they were too much. No matter how deeply she desired to meet his expectations. No matter how intensely she hoped to match his passion. Galatea clutched at her left breast, sighing silently, and slipped away from behind the throne screen. She hurried out through the side curtains and past the reverse door, carefully concealing her aura as she exited the convocation room.

*

It was all rather flattering. Perhaps such flattery was what softened her answer to his proposal. That no one could uphold the duty that she was tasked with.

"Is… is this really what you desire of me?" Galatea had asked him, kissing him lightly as they snuggled under the blankets of his bed. "To be your Queen? But I do not know what the land desires from me," she added, resting her cheek against his lean chest. "I am most certainly a queenly woman, but I do not know what the people's expectations of a Queen are."

"It is regrettable that you will no longer act as my Tigress Guard," admitted Cao Cao, "but you do know you will always be my tigress, yes? I only hope you will not object to my intention to have Alicia and Beth succeed the post of your former duty."

"Not particularly. But would the land expect of me? What would you expect of me?"

"Your authority, your eminence… will represent the hopes of Continental and Chinese alike. You will guide the reunification of China and the silver-eyed women. Beyond my love, our union spells something even more profound: it spells the beginning of a new epoch in which two worlds find liberation in the talents of the worthy ones, who show us the way. One who seeks to lead must soar higher than those she would command. And this is your ultimate burden – to conquer all for the benefit of all, so that you can unfetter the shackles of bondage to the old world."

She stroked his body, trailing her fingers along the contours of his skin. "A rather demanding calling for a woman like me, don't you think?"

"I am a man of lofty standards. I have said it before – I want nothing less than for you to command and lead the people of the realm to a new stage of progress and advancement… a stage in which people of talent can change the world without the restrictions of delusions such as birthright or inheritance. Trample all that underneath your feet, Galatea. Lead your silver-eyed brethren to glory, no matter how childishly they resist. Be the true heroine in this nation's history. And…" He smiled, closing his eyes and clasping her wandering hand. "Comfort me, my beloved. You are a woman unlike any other, just as I am a titan amongst men. Comfort me like the bodhisattva that you are."

"How uncharacteristic of you, to say something like that," she whispered in wonder. She returned his tightened grip. "So this is the burden you've given me. Beyond Isley, Lu Bu, and our endless campaigns against Shu and Wu, my greater task is to bring that dream of 'all under one' to fruition… and to spread the dark wing of your shadow across the land."

He had touched her with his final entreaty. Her heart swelled with pride and warmth as she felt her fingers relaxing completely within his hand. "Worry not, Mengde. I understand your expectations, and the things you desire. I am the one who understands you better than anybody else."

*

Her final instruction before her coronation was to pay a visit to the swordsmith. To accomplish that, she was to descend underneath the palace premises, into the underground city that lay beneath Xuchang. It was a subterranean conurbation that mirrored the Wei capital, although its sole purpose was to serve as an impregnable stronghold in the event an enemy ever managed to break past the capital's defences. The cavernous counterpart of Xuchang offered a labyrinth of traps, reserve troops, and secret passageways that Wei officials could seek shelter in. It was also here that new weapons were built and tested, before being deployed against the enemy Kingdoms. In other words, it was a city built entirely for the war machine of Cao Cao's legions.

"I can't believe he never told me about this," she muttered, passing by dark, ominous replicas of the surface world's buildings. She did not entirely know what function they served, and was somewhat relieved that she didn't. The swordsmith was not difficult to find, but his cave dwelling was secluded, hidden away from even the soldiers' barracks. The weapons forge was a giant chamber in which anvils, hammers, lay scattered around, with one particularly large furnace at its centre. Standing nearby the roaring furnace, Galatea narrowed her eyes at an old, geriatric blacksmith that hobbled over to her. He seemed eager to help – or at the very least, to catch an eyeful of her long legs. "Good afternoon, my sweet," he greeted, his voice a hoarse bark. "I assume you have come on His Highness's request? I received his edict, too. I have been hard at work all night!"

She nodded in recognition. Her eyes had fallen upon a jewelled, one-handed sword of Continental design. Its glimmering blade was double-edged and by her estimation, slightly longer than that of Cao Cao's Sword of Heaven. Its guard was ornately decorated, engraved with strange words that were not of Chinese origin. "This?" she asked.

The blacksmith kneeled before her and offered a toothless grin as he lifted it from the anvil, supporting it with upturned hands. "You have an eye for items that are intended just for you, my Lady. This sword is named _Euangelion_, the first Continental sword forged by Wei artisans. Its fashioning was commissioned by His Majesty himself, who wishes for you to wield a sword even more powerful than that of your current Claymore. However, he understands that you do not feel comfortable with Chinese swordfighting, and commanded me to construct a longsword of the Continental tradition instead."

She slowly took this gift in her hands, brushing by the blacksmith's calloused fingers. She lifted it to her face, examining it closely. "I will thank our King for his thoughtfulness later. But surely he understands that I already own a perfectly competent one. What gives Euangelion such a significant advantage over my current greatsword?"

He nodded proudly and stood back up. "Firstly, it is an enchanted blade, possessing the ability to control the local climate in any immediate vicinity – wind, lightning, fire, or ice – and direct it against the enemy. Secondly, it is constructed with blessed Macedonian silver from Christian Greeks. The metal of your Claymore is mysterious indeed – it seems indestructible, and against many conventional Chinese weapons, it is unstoppable. But the Macedonian silver blessed by the Greeks has allowed me to forge a sword according to its predecessor's physical design while remaining unbound by the latter's actual metallic structure. In other words, Euangelion possesses the mass and strength of a Claymore whilst maintaining the dexterity and weightlessness of a one-handed sword." He hissed in anticipation. "Imagine cleaving apart Awakened Beings with one beautifully timed counterattack! Imagine slaying an entire army with the flick of a wrist!" He looked up at the stalactites in glee. "Such efficient, iron power makes me – "

"Impressive, indeed. But what are Christians?" she asked.

"Oh, they are devotees of a foreign religion. Apparently, they believe in some Supreme Being or whatnot whose son was born in a land called Palestine. Pilgrims of their faith travel along the Silk Road and sometimes recuperate from the route's rigours at Chang'an. Me, my Lady? I do not believe in their Deity, although some of us like the idea."

"I see." She stared at Euangelion, admiring its unparalleled craftsmanship, its lustrous, enchanted glimmer. "And just why did Mengde commission you to forge this? Why did he confer Euangelion on me?"

"There are two reasons for that, my sweet. Firstly, your recent defeat at Shu's hands has highlighted the fact that you require a weapon capable of destroying the enemy more effectively. In fact, it is imperative that your powers remain above that of your Shu-Wu compatriots. I'm sure you would agree!

"Secondly, this is none other than our King's wedding gift to you: a token of his gratitude for your efforts as his Tigress Guard, and a memento of appreciation for your warmest affections." His prostrate form shook, unable to suppress its mirth. "Congratulations, my Lady… oh, I mean… Your Highness-to-be."

Galatea could only stare at the blacksmith as he cackled good-heartedly and kneeled again. "Take this sword, Your Highness. It belongs to you, just as you belong to His Majesty."

*

It was snowing on the day. The sky was a dull grey, and the winter air was chilly to the bone. Only the warmth of the lanterns of the palace provided some form of solace to the guards who readied themselves for their sentry and warden duties.

She would never don her Claymore uniform again; there remained nothing else except to bid it a casual but fond goodbye. She had folded and placed the grey garments in her cupboard, along with her silver pauldrons and faulds. They would no longer serve any use, now that she had reached this milestone in her veritably immortal life. The uniform did not befit royalty, after all. In its place, she had donned a tight, deep blue Chinese dress, laced with gold satin at the seams. As per her preference, her long, high-heeled legs were exposed at the slits beside the thighs. Completing her new attire as Queen of Wei was a splendid, long black coat with fleece at the collar, worn by Chinese northerners during the cold winter seasons. It also served to restrain her otherwise rather revealing, flaunty one-piece. On the back of her coat was emblazoned the Cao family's name, embroidered by the city's finest seamstress.

"_What decorum must I assume for this ceremony_?" she had asked him. He gave a casual, nonchalant answer – it was "merely" a coronation; she was required to smile as a Chinese diadem was delicately placed upon her head, nothing more. Somehow, she felt that he identified with her disdain for pomp and ceremonial ritual, and had commanded for the entire procedure to be simplified dramatically. But of course. He was not only the King of Wei, but also China's Imperial Chancellor. The weak Emperor Xian was nothing more than a puppet that he used to issue edicts with the Son of Heaven's authority. If he could control the dukes in the Emperor's name, what was reorganizing a coronation ceremony to him?

The hour was fast approaching. She slowly strolled in the direction of the Throneroom, her heart beating unusually rapidly as she passed by awestruck concubines and servants. A thin red veil, mounted on a silken cap, covered her face for this sole occasion, proclaiming her status as a new bride of the King. The crimson obstruction to her sight was mildly irritating, but she would endure it for as long as was necessary. But the serene and poised woman she always understood herself to be had fled, at least for the moment. How she despised this nervousness, this anxiety that only Cao Cao could suffuse her with.

_I know the love he nurtures for me is sincere. But… I_…

She blinked. She was already here, after having traversed like a sleepwalker through the palace corridors. She stepped past the open wooden entrance and into the Throneroom, inwardly composing herself even as she assumed her usual aloof countenance. The chamber was already filled with more than a dozen nobles who had assembled to attend the ceremony. They filed in two lines, standing beside one another imposingly and in silence. Clad in his dark, brooding apparel was Cao Cao, seated upon his throne of brilliant blue and yellow silk. Beside him were a chief courtier and an attendant, whose hands clutched at a consort crown: an anachronistic, tinkling diadem encrusted with jade and gold.

She made her way before the King, her long coat swaying slightly in tandem with her waist. She slowly lifted the red veil from her face, casually letting it drop to the floor and looking deep into her new husband's demonic eyes. "I assume that crown is for me," she said audaciously, prompting quiet muttering among several nobles.

Cao Cao nodded and smiled. "You are more beautiful than ever."

"I know." She paused. "I thank you for bestowing Euangelion upon me."

"Think nothing of it. This was only a matter of time. At least, that is what I believe." He waved his hand outwards and gestured for her to stand beside him. She awkwardly made her way forward until she was inches from his armrest. She turned to face the aristocrats and nobles of the realm. A multitude of apprehensive, somewhat suspicious eyes met her defiant gaze. She inwardly winced. She was not accustomed to this choking formality, this stifling of her free, sarcastic spirit. Quite frankly, she hoped this damned ceremony would be concluded as soon as possible. She hated these courtiers, these small-minded, small-eyed men who fawned like sweet-tongued whores at one moment notice but stabbed you in the back of the neck at another. Doubtless, there would be some who opposed her ascension.

Let them try to kill her. She would not hold back her strength and her love for life, not even in the face of Wei officials.

Cao Cao smiled to himself, as if he could surmise her disrespectful thoughts. _Elder Sister… are you watching_? he wondered, his own musings wandering to Nu Wa, the creation goddess he adored. _Are you shaking your head, or smirking as always_?

"All kneel!" came a sharp, severe cry that caught Galatea off-guard. The entirety of the court suddenly bowed before the couple, commencing the first stage of the service. The attendant at the forefront straightened, and the courtier began to read aloud from a scroll. "Long live the King," he prompted loudly, opening the assemblage with a loyal salutation to Wei's founder.

"Long live the King," chorused the ministers and noblemen, and Galatea chimed in almost indifferently.

_You may wish Mengde long life, but I wish him happiness. It's a big difference_.

The formal procedure of her coronation now commenced in earnest. "Lady Galatea has served the Kingdom of Wei as its preeminent Tigress Guard, fighting by His Highness's side as his most trusted protector. She achieved her first meritorious deed a mere three weeks after her arrival in the Middle Kingdom. At the Battle of the Red Cliffs, she rescued and saved His Majesty from the Shu and Wu dogs that relentlessly pursued him. She has coordinated many campaigns against the Awakened Beings stalking China, but her expertise has not remained limited only to her homeland's demons. She defeated Liu Bei's forces at Hanzhong, and helped to smite the Awakened Beings' army at Chang'an, before setting out to lead our Imperial Lancers against the Shu forces. Her feats at Tianshui proved this beyond rational doubt. Even now, His Highness entrusts her with command of our military forces' highest echelon. Such is the trust and love that His Highness has honoured our Lady with."

Galatea smirked to herself. Her ghastly defeat at Jieting had been conveniently omitted from the oration.

"And now, in his beneficent generosity and noble magnanimity, His Highness has graciously requested Lady Galatea's hand in marriage. We, the court of Wei, his humble servants and representatives of the entire Kingdom, kneel in submission and wish the royal husband and wife the harmony that is reflected in the cosmic mirrors of Heaven and Earth, of Yin and Yang, of Man and Woman." The attendant surreptitiously sidled up behind her and raised the diadem, slowly placing it upon her head. "May Heaven bless this union forever!" She felt her hair ruffling and her scalp itching at the alien touch. He was a short man, and had to reach on tiptoes to reach the crown of her head. She felt a nerve beside her temple twitch in irritation as he fumbled around with the diadem for several moments before finally backing away. She reached up and adjusted her new tiara disdainfully to a more comfortable fit.

_Moron_.

All that remained now was the proclamation itself. The head courtier's voice echoed through the Throneroom again. "All kneel before the new Queen of Wei." The aristocrats, magistrates, and civilian ministers followed his cue and went on bended knee, their heads lowered in obeisance. The shuffling settled quickly, and Galatea's powerful aura was palpable amongst the royals.

"Long live the Queen!" prompted the courtier once more.

The nobles resounded their acknowledgement in unison, and cymbals and chimes began to ring in the distance. "Long live the Queen!"

Cao Cao looked extremely pleased, although he did not move to take her hand just yet. "Well done, good and faithful servants. I shall remember your loyalty. Oh, and…" He paused. "You can take off that diadem if you wish, Galatea. No one will stop you." He stepped onto the carpet between the two lines of kneeling men and made his way outside to the high balcony that gave a panoramic view of the outdoor palace square twenty storeys below. He stood beside the wooden balustrade and beckoned her over with two commanding fingers. "Now, let me show you the future I have planned for you. Come and see."

She walked past the kneeling nobles and beyond the Throneroom entrance. She apprehensively made her way out into the cold air and to his side. As she did so, cymbals began to clash, gongs began to ring, and drums began to rumble. The loud, militaristic melody drifted upwards to the highest level of the palace. She stopped at the sweeping balustrade and looked down, unsure of what to expect.

Her eyes immediately widened, and her ears unpredictably came under the deafening assault of bellowing voices.

"_ALL HAIL GALATEA_!"

She was staring at a vast host of Wei soldiers who roared and cheered her name. She gawped down at the congested palace square, stunned into silence by their welcome. They lined themselves in square formation: a thousand men per company, numbering in total a thousand massive companies. Completely decked in their military armour and regalia, one million troops had gathered in force, their hands clutching their weapons tightly in eager enthusiasm. Corporals, lieutenants, sergeants, Men-At-Arms, Central Plains Guardians, Imperial Lancers, and even a contingent of the feared Royal Guard stood in the plaza, thrusting up their fists and blades in a fervent greeting, greeting the new royal consort as if she was some angelic revolutionary. Banners, bows, meteor hammers, halberds, swords, broadswords, greatswords, spears, lances, axes, maces, scimitars… they were all hoisted high towards the grey, cold firmament, in acknowledgement of a new milestone in China's history.

In the immediate distance, on the stone palace steps, stood Alicia and Beth, Rafaela, Clarice, and Miata. For a moment, Galatea wanted to call out to them, to have them save her from this mob insanity. But then, she remembered that she _was_ the sole reason for this madness, this national frenzy. In unison with the besotted chanting of the army, the five warriors slowly raised their hands and saluted. Miata merely followed Clarice's lead, whose eyes were wide in awe. Rafaela remained quite expressionless, as did Alicia and Beth. No matter how they felt, they silently recognized their loyalty and devotion to their former comrade-turned-sovereign.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" The collective army roared her name again and again, one million masculine voices shooting upwards into the cold, snowy sky. "_Long live His Highness, and long live Her Majesty_!"

"Do you see, my tigress?" smiled Cao Cao, his hands loose at his side as he stared beyond the ornamental parapet. He breathed in the chilly air, savouring her speechlessness. "Does it thrill you? Does it intoxicate you, this indomitable power?

"This is what it feels like… to rule the world."

"_Long live Her Imperial Highness, Queen Galatea_!"


	52. Chapter 51: Across the Ancient Sands

**Chapter 51: Across the Ancient Sands**

"So these are what they call camels," laughed Helen, as the creature she had mounted grunted patiently and began to clop across the soft, omnipresent bed of sand that sprawled across the sun-swept horizon. "These guys look even stranger than Yoma! China just gets more and more interesting by the day, wouldn't you say, Deneve?" she asked, tapping her ungulate mount's hump irreverently, prompting it to grunt again, this time in mild annoyance.

"For once, I agree with you," sighed Deneve. "Just don't force that poor thing to throw you off her back. She dislikes you plenty. And it's not like we obtained these steeds easily. How much did the trader ask for?"

"One hundred gold pieces for each," grumbled Tabitha, wrapping a white turban around her head. She looked especially uncomfortable as her long-necked camel rose from its resting position and moved to follow Helen. "That's seven hundred gold pieces gone in one day."

"Let it rest," said Miria, riding her camel at the head of the seven warriors. "Remember that this is not a mission that was officially sanctioned by Liu Bei or Yue Ying. We're lucky that she let us embark on this journey at all, considering now that only Flora and Cynthia remain by the Grand General's side. We must complete our investigation and return to Shu as soon as possible in the event of Wei's attack. We have limited supplies, and we can't fight against large numbers of enemies for long." She shielded her eyes from the direct glare of the sun as she looked up at a circling, screeching hawk above them. "But now… at least, with this journey, we're one step closer to discovering the source of Yoma activity in China."

The scenic Kumtag Desert, revered for its massive sand dunes or "Sand Mountains," was the most clear-cut route to the Mogao Caves and provided a refuge from enemy forces. Their destination was the Dunhuang oasis that lay across the desert. If they could reach the oasis, they would reach the Caves, for its many entrances were conspicuously built against the sides of the mountains – at least, that was what the local nomads had told them.

The Claymores' feats of endurance far surpassed of the normal human, and accordingly, they each only needed a white cloak and a turban to protect them from the sandy elements. It was, to their luck, a calm day, and the only complaint Helen had the right to voice was of the scorching heat. "I hate these turbans and this long cloth!" she whined. "What's wrong with riding in our old uniforms? And look at Miria," she added, pointing at the Duchess's long black cloak and ebony, silver-embroidered armour. "She gets her oh-so-new costume to show off!"

"Stop behaving like a child," said Deneve coldly. She looked outwards at the expansive sands that led to the ancient grottoes of Mogao. Small groups of other camels, caravans and settlements dotted the wilderness; even the most numerous bands numbered to merely about ten or twelve. "We can't expose our identity as soldiers here. It's not worth the risk, even if it's of a low level. But Miria… you are certain we will find the answers we seek here?"

"Zhuge Liang's visions have revealed more threats than just Isley and Priscilla," said Clare. "Unfortunate as that is, it's given Yue Ying more clues into the reasons why these two monsters have settled in China. Apparently…" she paused. "They are not simply seeking to overwhelm the land with Yoma and Awakened Beings, but to turn China's greatest mortal warrior into one of their own."

"Into one of their own? You mean a silver-eyed warrior, like Zhou Tai?" asked Yuma.

"Close. But typical of Isley, it's obvious he wishes to Awaken that warrior, not simply impart a portion of Yoma flesh to him."

"And just who is this… warrior who has caught Isley's attention?" asked Jean.

"You mean, who _was_ he. Lu Bu is long dead. He was executed by none other than Cao Cao."

"Then why can he still tear into Zhuge Liang's visions?"

"That's what we're here to find out," said Clare, as her camel clopped on, its toes kissing the soft, hot sand dunes. "To see if the ghosts of the past really have been laid to rest."

They travelled east, their backs to the slanted angle of the beaming star, for several hours. The late afternoon crept up very slowly upon them, and the air took even longer to cool. The seven warriors gradually fell into silence as the journey continued to drag on, and even Helen had quietened down by the time the stars began to glimmer faintly in the firmament, heralding the early evening. In the backdrop of the desert, the melody of ancient flutes and tambourines sounded as the Bedouins and minor tribes that travelled along the Silk Road continued their journey, dancing and singing. They were a peaceful people, and they did not look upon the distant turbaned women with any suspicion at all – they were simply fellow wanderers, living with care and with joy on the sands of the ancient Kumtag.

Miria pursed her lips and allowed herself a small smile. She was happy to admit it – it was beautiful, to bear witness to such mundane, everyday peace. There had been so many occasions when she had neither the chance nor the energy to reflect seriously on the war she had waged in China for three long years. Had it been this long, already? But then again, so much had happened. She was now a Duchess of the Shu Kingdom – something so many (and she herself) could never have imagined. She now understood so much more about this foreign, ancient land, but at the same time, she also wondered why she had managed to fight for so long without truly understanding the reasons behind the Three Kingdoms conflict, and the presence of Isley.

Her thoughts turned to Flora and Cynthia. She had requested that they stay behind, partly because they were fully capable of protecting their Shu allies, but also because she did not want to force them away from Zhao Yun and Zhou Tai. She would never admit it as a warrior, but as a woman, she felt somewhat jealous. They had found such happiness in the arms of mighty, selfless men, both of whom made no secret of their adoration for the silver-eyed women. She could see the joy in Flora's eyes whenever she spoke to Zhao Yun. And did she even need to wonder about Cynthia? By now, the wedding would have passed, making Zhou Tai her husband.

Even Galatea… even she had found happiness in the arms of a lover. A dark, tyrannical, megalomaniacal demon of a lover, but a lover nonetheless.

The fact that her juniors – and senior – had discovered such happiness aroused a slight, niggling envy, a yearning that she had always harboured even when she would rescue good men from Yoma on the Continent. There were some who were genuinely grateful, and even several who wished to see her again. Granted, she had never acted on these urges due to her responsibilities as a commander, but still…

It would have been nice… to have a man command _her_.

"Miria," came Clare's concerned voice. "Listen."

The Duchess paused as the desert pulled her out of her reverie, and her eyes narrowed. "The flutes and tambourines… they've gone silent."

Jean adjusted her turban. "You can sense a sinister presence, can't you?"

A rumbling in the immediate distance echoed across the dunes. As the sky characteristically darkened rapidly, Miria nodded, and she pointed towards the evening star. "Isley's Awakened Beings are coming, directed by this mysterious light. It's beautiful, but it must serve as a guide for his armies, too." She loosened her black cape. Her embroidered, silver dragon flashed in the light, and she drew Zulfiqar from its scabbard. "Ready yourselves, warriors of Shu and Wu."

"Awakened Beings in the desert, 'ey?" said Helen, raising her eyebrow at the looming shapes that blotted the glimmering stars. "Aren't they hot?"

"Perhaps. But they made one crucial mistake," said Miria calmly, dismounting her camel. She waved it away, and their mounts grunted, backing away. "I already planned for an ambush like this. We'll destroy them and push on to the Mogao Grottoes before they can regroup for more reinforcements."

Husks of dark carapaces burst from the desert mounds, endless grains of sand pouring down their shells in a cascade of miniscule rocks. "Four, five… eight of them," muttered Tabitha. They were similar to the Awakened Beings at Nanman, despite being larger and more menacing. Possessing ten pairs of beady, soulless eyes, their jaws dripped with purple venom and dripped onto their clawed feet. The leader clicked coldly, and the oversized beetles began to advance.

"Choose your targets," cried Miria, "and force them back!"

But what the women had not prepared for was an assault from below. The sand burst open underneath their feet, and six massive pincer-like claws snapped at their somersaulting bodies as they tumbled through the air, evading the organic weapons with the litheness that came naturally and through rigorous training and fighting. Clare unleashed her Quicksword, slashing apart a bladed mouth and rolling across the sand. Deneve and Helen threw off their turbans and slashed upwards, severing one of the monstrosity's arms. Yuma pivoted beside Jean and blocked a venomous strike from another's horrid claws. Miria bent her knees, roaring her sword's name. It hummed to life, shimmering quicksilver and surrounding her in a chrome aura. She allowed her instincts to assume control, and from her body emitted seven mirages, dashing towards the thirty-feet tall insectoids. The creatures noticed, and they shot forth their weapons – enormous tentacles that split into multiple tendrils, surrounding the seven women in a cage of lethal blades. Miria swore and prepared to attack the nearest beetle with a horizontal slash to its leg.

"Don't fail me," she gritted, preparing to cut into armour and bone and flesh.

Her eyes widened as she felt her body tremble for a split second. The immediate vicinity suddenly shook, as if a minor tremor had disrupted the fault lines beneath their feet. She looked back, and to her amazement, there were no longer seven mirages, but thirty-six. Her Phantom was quadrupling into several dozen mirror images that spread across the desert, hurtling and rocketing around the confused and disoriented Awakened Beings with a speed their owner could barely keep up with. "Holy shit!" roared Helen in impressed amazement. "That's a lot of… you! How did you pull out so many?"

Miria shook her head, unable to answer. She hadn't tapped into even ten percent of her Yoki, and even when she pushed herself, never had she achieved the stage of controlling thirty-six mirages at once. Why, then, was her body creating these illusions on its own without draining even a small portion of her energy? What was happening?

"Zulfiqar," she murmured in realization. _Zulfiqar… really can augment my abilities at its own will_! Her spirit invigorated by this, she sprinted towards the confused brutes and somersaulted up. Twenty "Mirias" carved twenty powerful wounds into the carapaces of the beetle-like demons. Purple blood spurted upwards and dashed across the sandy dunes. Her speed increased until it could not even be seen by the naked eye, and she hurtled up, then down, then diagonally into the sky, her scimitar slashing up two insectoids and eviscerating another. Within a heartbeat, three Awakened Beings had fallen before her, and Zulfiqar hummed contentedly, as if it craved for more violet gore. She landed, staring up. She had not even begun to activate her Yoki yet.

She would have to thank Yue Ying later. Zulfiqar truly was amazing.

Encouraged, the other six moved up beside her. "Impressive," acknowledged Clare. "I'm going to go all-out, too."

"Yuma, Tabitha!" cried Jean, "let's attack their flank. We'll catch this horde between us and destroy them with as little fuss as possible."

Deneve looked into the distance, to the east. Night was about to cover the land completely, but the distant oasis could still be glimpsed. The sandstone of Dunhuang was illuminated by the unusually brilliant moon amidst the faint traces of vegetation that still grew around the oasis – trees, grass and aromatic plants – surely they were treading the Silk Road, the trade route that connected China to other empires beyond the Three Kingdoms. "Is that our objective?" confirmed Clare, gripping her sword tighter in anticipation.

"Yes. Purge this desert of these foul beasts," snarled Miria. "Dunhuang isn't far ahead! We're almost there."

She raised Zulfiqar, and it glowed dutifully again. "We don't have time for these demons. Send them down to the second death!"

These Awakened Beings never learned. Their teamwork had certainly not improved since Miria's last battle against them at Nanman. In fact, the Shu-Wu allies' solidarity was as obvious as the lack of coordination between the former Claymore-wielding warriors. The former had come a long way, and their clean, efficient victory over the latter was proof of that.

*

By the time the Shu-Wu allies had swept aside the Awakened Beings, the sun had entirely disappeared, and it was important to find shelter for the night before the elements of the desert made their rest extremely uncomfortable. But they were in luck. On the edge of the desert lay the oasis town of Dunhuang, only several hours away from the Mogao Caves on camelback. A trading post known for its melons and grapes, it was founded by one of the Han Emperors, Wudi, as one of four garrison commanderies that asserted Chinese control over the Silk Road. The town was also a major settlement for traders and missionaries and pilgrims of diverse faiths from the western empires, and it was from here that the Buddhist faith began to spread, winning the hearts of nomad and native alike, and encouraging the pious to build monuments in commemoration of their devotion. It was a multicultural, harmonious and quiet locale, but one which existed under the shadow of Isley.

By nightfall, the seven warriors had reached Dunhuang's outskirts. But despite their progress, Miria was worried – extremely worried. The small commune was filled with men, women and children, all of whom seemed blissfully unaware of the fact that the Mogao Caves were the bastion of terrible monsters. Isley, Priscilla… and Lu Bu… they had to be here, in the Mogao Caves somewhere. But why had these people not fled? "This is unsettling," she muttered, her black cape draped around her as the other six warriors kept their turbans wrapped tightly around their heads, so that their blonde hair and silver eyes would not arouse suspicion. They walked through the sandy streets slowly, where tall, fertile trees leaned over the small huts and pathways. "This oasis is in such close proximity to where the portal is supposed to be hidden. Is Isley not interested in this town? But surely the Awakened Beings from our previous skirmish would have destroyed this place long ago."

"Hostages?" proposed Clare quietly, moving out of the way of two running children. "But I'm not sure if that makes, sense. Perhaps it is to maintain the illusion of a peaceful settlement whilst the armies of Awakened Beings continue to vomit forth from their portal. They must have an extensive underground network of caves underneath Mogao, to reach as far as they have."

"Then our objective is to infiltrate these caves. We shall rest, and then attack the Mogao Caves directly the following morning. We'll find the portal and destroy it before Isley can summon anymore of his minions."

A young, masculine voice rang out behind them without warning, and Yuma visibly jumped. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that – at least, not with a head count of seven."

The women froze momentarily, but kept their cool. "We're just fellow nomads, the wives of cattle herders," lied Miria, speaking in her best Chinese. She refused to turn and face the source of the voice. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"You are not the wives of nomads," came his reply.

Miria froze in shock. "What did you say?"

"Your aura of demonic _chi_… of Yoki… even a novice soldier would be able to deduce that you aren't of Chinese origin."

Clare and Deneve looked at Miria. _What should we do now_?

_How did he know_?! In the flash of an instant, she whipped around, throwing back her cape and drawing Zulfiqar, and her comrades followed suit. Since he could sense their Yoki, there was no point in hiding, and the townspeople in the immediate vicinity backed away, their expressions bespeaking of their bewilderment and fear. But the figure that stood before them had also donned a turban and white cloak, shrouding his form from complete discernment.

He held up his gauntleted hands. "Wait. I am not your enemy. I am, in fact, your friend."

He slowly loosened his desert garments and let them fall onto the sandy pavement. The townspeople who still lingered gasped in astonishment – and reverence. They either quickly scuttled away, or kneeled and lowered their heads. On her part, Miria's eyes, instead of narrowing, widened. She was staring at emerald armour hugging grey cloth, a long ponytail, and large, almost boyish chestnut eyes – there could be no mistake.

This man… he was the one she had encountered at the gates of Jieting!

"General Jiang Wei? What are you doing here?" she cried. "Why have you been following us?"

"And more to the point, how did you manage to slip past our detection?" wondered Deneve aloud. "Is your masking of your _chi_ that well-trained?

"You're the clumsy bastard!" blurted Helen. "But wait – that doesn't make sense, if you're so good at aura control – "

His fresh lips were closed together in grimness. "I'm sorry for deceiving you like this. On order of our Grand General, I was to reveal myself only if you were in dire peril. But I think that if I didn't do so now, you would be headed for great danger nonetheless." Jiang Wei paused. "Swallow your pride, Duchess. It is too dangerous out here. We must gather reinforcements before we launch a general assault."

"But we are so close," insisted Miria. "We made the journey here. We must finish it here, too. Think of the lives we could save, and the battles we would avert, if we destroyed the portal _now_."

"Lady Huang told me everything. And are you certain you could defeat Isley? Priscilla? Lu Bu?" he asked incredulously, "especially if they are together in that expansive network of grottoes?"

Miria fell silent, and Clare lowered her head, gritting her teeth. "Damn it. If they launch a coordinated attack against us… even with our level of skill and Miria's Zulfiqar, we can't…"

"I stand by the Duchess," said Tabitha indignantly. She moved beside Miria, unwilling to concede to Jiang Wei. "We should follow her orders to the letter."

Jiang Wei shrugged. "Fine," he sighed. "If you insist, then I have no choice…"

Tabitha's hand wandered to her sword.

Jiang Wei quickly held up his hands again. "… Then I have no choice but to propose that we settle this with a contest of sorts."

Miria blinked, and encouraged by her willingness to listen, he continued. "We shall engage in a brief campaign to annihilate each and every one of the Awakened Beings that lurk in the Kumtag Desert, and ensure that Dunhuang is not held hostage to such monsters. With our combined skills, it should be easy to root out their auras. If your sword – Zulfiqar - can defeat more Awakened Beings than my spear, _Blink_, I will accompany you in your advance to the Mogao Caves without complaint."

"And if I kill less of the beasts than you?" Miria asked.

"Then you are coming with me, back to Shu. No excuses, no rejection."

Miria looked at him suspiciously for several moments, before nodding hesitantly. The general's proposal seemed straightforward enough. She sheathed her scimitar. "When shall we begin the operation?"

"Tomorrow, at sunrise." Jiang Wei's eyes glinted. "It's fitting, after all. I stand by my contention that we cannot attack the Mogao Caves as we are now, but we can certainly rid the denizens of this town the rest of the monsters plaguing Kumtag."

Miria gave a small smile as she turned away. "Well, that's one thing I can certainly agree with."

"Hey, kid," snapped Helen suddenly. "I can see your eyes running themselves over the Duchess's arse. Want your hands to do the same, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" denied Jiang Wei sullenly, but fell silent when Miria shot him _that_ look.


	53. Chapter 52: From the Sins of Madmen

**Chapter 52: From the Sins of Madmen**

_Kumtag Desert, Dunhuang Oasis_

"Ten."

Miria swung Zulfiqar faster than the speed of light, cleaving through yet another beetle-like monstrosity that towered over a wounded Jean. The four commanding Awakened Beings initially surrounded the mistress of the Drill Sword and attempted a simultaneous attack. They were far more intelligent than the brutes from the day before, and their strategy was to separate the Shu-Wu allies as a coordinated unit, scattering their formation and forcing them to fight individually. But Miria clung to the team's collective discipline grimly, her soul fused with Zulfiqar's spirit to the point where they had united as one powerful entity, turning to quicksilver before their adversaries and hardening into indestructible steel only after they had plunged themselves into enemy flesh.

"Thirteen." Jiang Wei spun Blink, deflecting a twisting, writing tentacle from one of Yuma's attackers and somersaulted, cooperating with Clare's angry swing against another appendage. He seized the moment as it fell apart, thrusting his spear into its owner's skull whilst in mid-air. With his polearm lodged in the creature's eye socket, he spun three hundred and sixty degrees, swinging up into the sky before descending, grabbing Blink's end as he hurtled downwards towards the ground. His prey collapsed into two halves from his velocity, beginning from its visual hollow, and slumped silently into the sand. His boots thumped against the bed of sand. He glanced at Miria, and she nodded back. She was impressive – beyond impressive. He had never expected her to be so brutally efficient in sweeping aside these formidable monsters.

Helen, Deneve, and Tabitha closed the gap between them, their backs brushing against each other as they stared up at the few demons that remained. "Not too shabby," crowed Helen. Their progress was already remarkable, considering the numbers stacked against them. "We're actually doing pretty damn well!"

They had slain more than thirty Awakened Beings since sunrise. They rampaged through the desert, rooting out every monster that lurked within the sand dunes and underneath the earth. After several hours of exhausting skirmishes, they had reached the rock face of the Mogao Caves at the edge of the Dunhuang Oasis. Painstakingly hollowed out and built by devout holy men and pious laypeople, the grottoes were an ancient network of one thousand Buddhist temples. According to the chronicles of missionaries from the west, the temples built within the grottoes were interlinked and led to even deeper caverns, providing a sanctuary for meditators, Chinese converts to the Enlightened One's creed… and perhaps other entities.

Exactly what those entities were, Miria did not know. The paramount question was if the portal was truly here. "Twelve. Thirteen." She continued to murmur her successive kills as she punctured through piece after piece of demonic armour. But Jiang Wei did not fall behind. He vaulted over a charging fiend, slamming his booted feet against its massive chest, knocking it back ever so slightly. It staggered in the direction of the sandstone hills, into which the subterranean entrances had been excavated. He raised Blink for his fourteenth kill –

Miria's Mirage flashed before him, and Zulfiqar cleaved into the lumbering Awakened Being's neck, severing its skull from its shoulders. Jiang Wei stared in awe. How could such a small Arab scimitar inflict such gaping wounds on such massive, armoured creatures? Was its magic that potent?

But more importantly, she had managed to defeat it before he could deal the final blow. "Kill stealer," he muttered.

"You didn't think catching a panorama of my backside yesterday was free, did you?" smirked Miria. The embroidered silver dragon on her chest glimmered in the desert sun, and she hurtled towards the ground in a zigzag pattern, smashing into the sand and hurling up a massive cloud of grit that obscured a beetle fiend's view. A blushing Jiang Wei exploited the momentary confusion and leaped up, plunging Blink into the beating heart of the clicking aberration. It collapsed with a heavy _thud_, hurling an even larger sandstorm into the air.

The warriors quickly wrapped their turbans around their heads tighter as they waited for the falling cloud to settle. "Not fair," called Helen. "Both of you are kill stealers!" But she could not truly complain. The environs were purged of enemies. The warriors briefly lowered their arms, glancing around. The Mogao Caves, with their yawning, cavernous entrances, lay open before them. The desert had been cleansed of the demons' foul presence at last, and the second stage of the campaign was about to begin.

"That's fourteen to us both," said Jiang Wei through his silken cloth. "Perhaps we should acknowledge that neither of us could surpass the other."

Miria met his eyes, watching him closely. "You're pretty good… for such a young man," she acknowledged. "What rank are you again?"

"That of Panther General," he said, "although I suppose I'm more well-known as the prodigy of Tianshui, the soldier Zhuge Liang convinced to join Shu." As the sand evened out amidst the dozens of overgrown beetle bodies, he loosened his turban once again. "I am his disciple, and the heir to his military strategies."

Miria was about to compliment him further on his martial skill when a clawed, bleeding hand shot up from the dune behind her. Six eyes glowed hatefully as the dying Awakened Being clicked its vengeance. Its fading Yoki was essentially undetectable, but the physical power had not diminished as it gathered its strength for one last suicidal assault. Clare shouted in warning, and Tabitha screamed for someone, anyone, to come to Miria's aid. She lifted her sword and charged desperately. Time froze, and within that split second, Helen made a peculiar gurgling noise in the back of her throat. She stretched out her hand –

"Watch out!" roared Jiang Wei, pivoting and throwing Blink directly between Miria's shoulder and the side of her head. The flying spear suddenly teleported in mid-flight: into the Awakened Being's body. His javelin manoeuvre, faster than a normal attack by one millisecond, made all the difference. Miria froze as the anonymous attacker behind her collapsed in half and slumped once more, never to rise in resistance again.

A deathly silence fell upon the heroes as they panted quietly, scrutinizing the area for any potential last gasps from the enemy. But there were none.

"This is Blink's ability. To be able to wink out of the blind aether and strike true its target. And that… was Awakened Being number fifteen," proclaimed Jiang Wei proudly. He looked at a gobsmacked Miria. "I believe I managed to defeat one more than you."

"Damn you," growled Miria. "I could have taken it on if you didn't squeal so loudly."

He moved to retrieve his weapon, passing her. "Now, uphold your end of our contest, Duchess. You must return to Shu with me. We need all the forces we can muster to stand against Wei." Miria turned to look at him, nodding reluctantly. She did not seem to want to concede, but there was no other alternative. He looked up at the looming Mogao Caves. "Even if the portal is within these caverns somewhere, we cannot destroy it without risking our lives foolishly. I shudder to imagine who might be in there, standing ready to defend it."

But as he spoke, the sky rapidly and ominously darkened. Yuma and Clare looked up in bewilderment. "A storm?"

"In the desert?" barked Helen incredulously.

"No…" whispered Deneve. She pointed diagonally, towards the distant sun. "Look." The Claymores gasped, and Jiang Wei hurried to their side, clutching Blink. "What are they?" murmured Deneve. "Awakened Beings?"

"Mon… monsters…" whispered Clare in foreboding. "I've… never seen this kind of Awakened Being before."

The shadows were gargantuan, colossal – at least forty feet tall. Like oversized wraiths from the netherworld, they spread their rotting wings, putrid slag dripping from the tips of their aerial appendages. Each creature – and there were four of them – possessed six pairs of burning, yellow eyes, and one at the centre of the black forehead. Four clawed arms jutted from their armoured torsos, and their legs were unusually stout. Their ebony, sanguine faces resembled nothing like a beast, fowl or insect of the natural world. Their mouths were stuffed with double rows of jagged fangs that pierced their own lips and gums, giving the Claymores the impression that they salivated blood.

Miria gritted her teeth as the rancid, flying demons approached. A loud _boom_, and clawed feet slammed into Kumtag, and the very ground seemed to scream. Before the women could react, they were surrounded. The four giants had landed in the perimeter of the Mogao Caves, their speed astonishingly quick, even faster than that of the typical airborne Yoma that were usually so easily disposed of. They blocked the entrance to Mogao, slobbering rancorously.

"What… what the _fuck_ are these freaks?!" screamed Helen, her voice betraying true fear – something she had not felt in months.

"An entirely different genus of Awakened Being," muttered Miria, gritting her teeth. She looked at a shocked Jiang Wei. "I think you'll have to wait a touch before taking me home," she noted.

The seven-eyed titans screamed in bloodthirsty fury, spreading their tree-thick arms in primal wrath. The earth shook, and sand was hurled upwards from the sheer supersonic volume of their bellowing. Clare and Helen held their hands up, groaning in exertion as they struggled against the unnatural whirlwind that enveloped them.

_Well done. Now, I have you all_.

The Awakened Beings roared in triumph again as a new presence suffused the Mogao Caves and the oasis. The measureless aura consumed the desert and beyond, so vast that Clare staggered on her feet. "What… what is this immense Yoki?!" she gasped, almost collapsing from the pressure of the shockwave.

Miria glanced up, her neck aching. "This… aura… it's nothing I've fever felt before." She glanced at Tabitha, whose eyes were wide in terror. "Tabitha! Whom does this Yoki belong to?! Talk to me!"

Raising a trembling finger, Tabitha could only point into the distance, at a faint figure that stood just beyond the first few entrances of the Mogao Caves. Cloaked in blue and grey, his shoulders were adorned the feathers of noble birds of prey, and his cold eyes shone with a predatory stillness as he observed the women and Jiang Wei. But he was instantly recognizable through his long hair, the long blond hair that would have lent him a feminine air were it not for his broad shoulders and his inexplicably masculine jawline.

"These are Strossi, the most powerful Awakened Beings aside from the highest-ranked former silver-eyed warriors," proclaimed the smiling figure. "They are quite impressive, are they not? They are strong, burly and powerful – with the capability of flight, as well. It is something that the Organization would never have conceived of, even in their wildest dreams."

Jiang Wei's eyes widened further. "Is he… the guardian of the portal you speak of?"

Helen's jaw dropped. "That's…"

Jean's voice lowered to a whisper. "The Abyssal One of the North, the foremost Dweller of the Deep."

Miria's eyes narrowed into hateful slits. "_Isley_."

Yuma began to quiver. "He really is here. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying were right all along."

Something in Tabitha's eyes shattered. Was it hope? Poise? The lust for victory? It did not matter either way. Clare and Deneve raised their swords in defensive stances as their battalion came under attack. But it happened so swiftly that not even Miria could ascertain the source. In one stroke, despite being physically surrounded and protected by her comrades, Tabitha collapsed, clutching at a massive hole in her torso. "Tabitha! Shit… what the hell happened?!" gritted Helen. "We couldn't even see that coming!"

"Duchess… beware," was all Tabitha whimpered, as her eyes rolled over.

Helen's legs shook as a powerful weight bore upon her. She felt her stomach spilling open, and she vomited a wave of blood before falling limply into the desert, too. A sudden, final scream from a despairing Yuma, and the junior warrior fell beside Tabitha, her body split in half at the waist. Tissue and gore seeped into the desert sand, and Jean shrieked in rage, raising her sword. But a tendril instantly smashed it away from her, and bashed her head into the ground as well, pinning her down and suffocating her. Her eyes rolled back, and her mouth and throat filled with sand, suffocating her from within. Her body twitched as a black claw slowly lifted itself away. Deneve shrieked Yuma and Jean's names and turned desperately in an attempt to locate the source of the attacks. She promptly folded, her legs and arms severed from their joints. Wide-eyed, she rolled across the ground, disbelief and agony etched on her face. "There!" roared Miria in fury, Zulfiqar humming. She somersaulted towards the winged devil behind her and slashed upwards, but it simply swatted her aside – and its speed outmatched even that of Zulfiqar's. Miria slammed painfully into the sand, along with Clare, who had moved to assist her.

Jiang Wei stared in dread at the bloodshed that unfolded before him. It hadn't been more than a few seconds, but for him, it felt as if he had stood still, passively and mutely watching his comrades fall, one by one. Within a heartbeat, the entire force of the Duchess had been incapacitated and decimated. "What… what is this?" he murmured, raising Blink, but somehow unable to move. His hands tried their best not to tremble. The Strossus behind them shrieked in triumph, and he desperately turned to face them. Nothing remained except for panicked questions.

"Why have they revealed themselves… only now?"

Isley smiled, and he opened his cloak slightly. From his arm stumbled a hooded figure, distinctly demure and feminine. She was a petite brunette – a young, pretty, absent-looking girl with deep brown eyes. Innocent and childlike, she looked around uncomfortably. He spoke down fondly to her. "What have I said? Sometimes, a little sunlight will do you good… Priscilla."

Amongst the last three warriors that had not been felled, Clare's eyes stretched open in utter shock. "You… bastard," she slowly mouthed, her grip tightening to the point her own nails dug into her palms. Blood from her torn skin slowly dripped down her sword's handle. "So Galatea was telling the truth. You have been sheltering her all this time."

Isley smiled. "Someone you recognize, child?" he asked, looking down at the small figure nestled beside him.

"_Priscilla_!!" bellowed Clare, hurtling towards the couple with all the strength every fibre in her body would lend her. She raised her sword, and her muscles bulged with all their inhuman strength, in anticipation of tasting the blood of Teresa's murderer. "_Priscillaaaa_!!!"

A massive, eight-foot wide hand smashed her flying body into the hot desert sand, sending her colliding against a thick dune. She was knocked out instantly, two hundred out of the two hundred and six bones in her limp body neatly broken. Isley raised an eyebrow as the raving woman fell into a helpless silence. "If you cannot defeat the Strossi, how do you expect to defeat Priscilla?" he questioned calmly. "A remarkable lack of foresight, wouldn't you say?"

A spear suddenly appeared before his right eye and thrust into his socket. Priscilla cried out in concern, and Jiang Wei shouted in triumph. But they were both too early. Isley's left eye blinked curiously, and he grasped Blink, snapping it in two and casually tossing the furthest end away before pulling the closer half out of his head. He frowned at the young Chinese man, and his right hand suddenly burst forth from his blue mantle, splitting open the cloak. A dark, wraithlike axe swiped with uncanny speed at Jiang Wei, who could do nothing except hold up his fists in a desperate block. Blood spurted from his forearms and his torso, and his gentle eyes glazed over as he rammed into the desert grit and quivered briefly, before ceasing to move.

"Jiang Wei!" Miria looked up at Isley, her eyes shining in desperate fury. She managed to force herself up, although her body screamed in protest. "You'll pay for that with your life!" Despite her snapped arm, she swung Zulfiqar, and it hummed with a rage that matched her own. Despite her fractured legs, she sprinted towards the blond man, who smiled pityingly.

"Poor, deluded child."

Four Strossi fists flew towards here and crushed her body against sixteen giant knuckles. Her bones pulverized, Miria felt her world go black as Zulfiqar fell from her hand. She crashed and sprawled along the smooth sand, her eyes closing in stupor as she fell into a coma. Her last words were not peaceful words. In fact, she forced them out, gritting them though her clenched teeth. Blood sprayed from her lips.

"Damn you… Isley."

Priscilla still trembled in fear, but Isley kept her close, patting her shoulder lightly as his organic axe slowly morphed back into his right hand, black plasma writhing sickeningly around his wrist and forearm. The deadly blade smoothly reverted to the shape of four fingers and one thumb. His black, hard carapace turned pale and once again resembled human skin. He smiled in satisfaction. "The Number Six of the Organization, and the heroine of Shu – Phantom Miria – is defeated."

The winged Strossi loomed over the unconscious bodies of the eight warriors, splashing their toxic saliva across the desert sands. Isley glanced nonchalantly at his elite servants. The Chinese man had impressed him with that little toy of his. But he was Chinese, and no filthy Han was going to best an Abyssal One of the Continent. Still… no matter how many natives died, it was simply boring and gauche. "Incompetent women," he sniffed, raising his head to look at the sky. "It ended all too quickly. You didn't even enjoy the chance to attack these accursed grottoes. But no matter. It is almost time that we depart from the portal, and claim our prize as we sweep across China… and take everything with us in an inferno of ruin."

Surely this nation was capable of more! Surely its people, assisted by the silver-eyed women, were capable of standing before him? Before Priscilla? Before…

He glanced at the cave entrance behind him. "I will return for you," he smiled. "Your time has not come yet. But your part _will_ be a monumental one. This I swear."

He raised his voice slightly. "Prepare to launch our invasion!" The waiting Strossi bellowed in obedience and began to flap their decomposing wings. It was a wonder that they could even hover in the air with such putrid appendages. Slowly but surely, they began to rise into the heavens, their eyes glowing a deeper, more ominous purple. Their four arms hanging limply at their front, they began to soar north, roaring their imminent triumph. Their might would now be unleashed upon the Central Plains. China had not glimpsed the extent of Isley's power just yet.

Devastation _par excellence _was yet to come.

"You disposed of those women rather effectively, did you not?" came a familiar, youthful voice behind him. "We need not concern ourselves with their ultimate fate. Unfortunately, the one I seek is not amongst them. Aside from the Number Six with her new sword, the rest are worthless riffraff, unworthy of any serious attention."

Isley turned and smiled. "Rigardo. I would suggest that you keep that turban wrapped around your face. We do not want the Chinese forces to discover that you are still alive… at least, not until we attack them with our full strength."

"I loathe this desert," replied the black-haired Lion King. "We Continentals are not suited for such a dry, hot climate. I wish to depart for Wu, my Lord, and wreak revenge against the half-Yoma warrior that cleaved me in half."

"It was not easy to retrieve the two pieces of your body. Be grateful for our agents' studiousness, and that your Yoma flesh was enough to suffice for your resurrection. Besides, our first objective is not Jiangdong, but Wu Zhang. Once we annihilate the Shu and Wei forces there, we can move on to crush Sun Quan's followers at our leisure."

"I look forward to that," affirmed Rigardo. "I desire revenge against Zhou Tai."

The three dark figures gazed outwards to the light-dappled horizon. "Although this realm shall soon possess no ember of life, I must admit I will miss it somewhat," mused Isley, stroking Priscilla's hair. "I have come to appreciate the beauty of the desert during my time here. I am pleased I will be returning."

"But for now, we shall depart for Wu Zhang Plains. We will topple Shu first. Then, we will set alight the Wu Kingdom with their own torches. And finally, once this wretched country collapses into an irreversible chaos, we will assassinate Cao Cao himself.

"Rigardo. Priscilla. This entire nation has been reduced to a banquet for your partaking. I trust you will enjoy the feast."


	54. Chapter 53: An Arrogant Child's Promise

**Chapter 53: An Arrogant Child's Promise**

_Cao Cao's study_

It was long past midnight, but the King of Wei felt neither tired nor drowsy. He had personally remained to organize the troops' deployment after his most recent conference with his advisors. He rubbed his forehead patiently, staring at the map of central China on his table. He had planned for the subjugation force to be commanded by a trinity of his best commanders: Galatea, Sima Yi, and the Grand General of Wei, Cao Ren. Each would be placed at key positions along the Wei River, defending against the Shu-Wu assaults from the elevated plateaus. Cao Ren would hold the first perimeter of defence whilst Sima Yi directed the offensive against the Shu main camp. If the enemy still managed to break though, the Queen would be awaiting them at Wu Zhang Fortress, the final bastion that protected the northern routes.

It was to be a decisive battle, one that would decide the fate of the Central Plains. His numerical superiority over Liu Bei and Sun Quan was unquestionable, but no chances could be taken. If the allied forces somehow managed to destroy the massive Wei army and kill Galatea, only Cao Cao himself would remain to defend Xuchang and Luoyang. Of course, defeat was still unlikely. He had a million elite troops in reserve, not to mention fresh convoys of the Central Plains Guardians, Imperial Lancers, and his dreaded Royal Guard. Were the capital cities to be in danger of falling, such desperate times would require him to summon all his generals, Zhang Liao and Xu Huang among them, to deal a crushing blow to Shu and Wu regardless of the human cost.

"But if I fail then, the Mandate of Heaven will no longer belong to me," he muttered to himself.

The snarky voice of Nu Wa jolted him out of his thoughts. "That's right. I will no longer bless you with China's mantle of leadership. But it was _you_ who demanded that I refrain from interfering. What's more amazing is that you asked me not to protect you, even if your very life was threatened."

"Why have you come at this time?" he asked quietly, his interlinked hands propping up his head. He looked up at the Empress of Heaven, whose radiant figure had appeared before him. She sat on the edge of his table, her buttocks pressing against the wood, teasing him with the smile of a haughty mistress. He glared at her halo, at her headdress, at her beautiful face. "Damn you, for not coming to Galatea's coronation."

"You really have married her, and rejected everything your other consorts could offer you." She lifted up her heeled, shapely legs slightly, giving Cao Cao a long, generous glimpse. "Jealousy is a woman's prerogative, little brother."

He bristled. "I don't have time for your games. I have an imminent battle to prevail in – a battle that could spell me ultimate victory against Shu and Wu."

"I'm here to warn you of Isley, boy. He has revealed himself at last. The Shu forces had initially pre-empted your investigation into his activities. Several weeks ago, they broke away from the main body of troops at Jieting and engaged in a skirmish in Kumtag Desert. They then attempted to scour the Dunhuang region of all Awakened Beings. But…" she paused. "They were suddenly defeated by Isley and his army of Strossi, tremendously powerful demons that – "

He snorted fearlessly and derisively. "Central China is sovereign Wei territory. It was foolish of the Shu forces to split their numbers now, especially when their Kingdoms' future depends on this one confrontation at Wu Zhang."

"Perhaps. But Isley is now moving towards Wu Zhang. He will certainly attempt to destroy you as well as Liu Bei. Now is the best time to move against the centaur fiend, little brother. Now is the time to conduct peace overtures to Shu, and launch an allied attack on the Mogao Caves and counter Isley's assault. Crush him and Priscilla, and bring an end to all this," she urged.

"Peace overtures? Now? On the eve of battle?" He looked at her in disbelief. "You are insane, Elder Sister."

She gave him a sharp stare. "If you ally with Shu now, you can defeat Isley in one battle. Or are you simply relishing the chance to kill more of my creations?"

"So your heart bleeds for the human beings that oppose me – I care not. I am dreadfully close to annihilating Shu and Wu, and I will not relinquish this chance to crush Liu Bei and Sun Quan under me." He shook his head. "Do not forget that Isley's destruction does not mean final victory. I must complete the task of uniting the entire land under the silver-eyed warriors. To annex the entirety of China under these foreign women will be the surest path to ensuring Lu Bu cannot Awaken, either. Their leadership… _my_ leadership… is the only way through which the realm can survive the coming onslaught you speak of."

The brilliant divinity's face soured. "So this is the choice you would take over my counsel? A choice of death and bloodshed?"

"A united campaign against Isley requires a united land. A hurried and rushed alliance cannot achieve the same things as an enduring, calculating heart. So patience. For as you correctly observed, I do not wish for your assistance."

His face turned thoughtful. "I will fulfill the promise I made you so many years ago through my own effort and power."

"Your promise?" Nu Wa paused, her indignation dissipating momentarily. She broke off to reflect on her infinite memories, the endless recollections of her ancient, eternal life. "How could I forget? It was that day when we first met by chance, when you hadn't even lived beyond seven years. This little boy stood before me, the godhead of the universe, promising to win me a new world that would be greater than Heaven itself." She smirked in remembrance. "You were one arrogant kid. And you still are."

"I didn't ask you to start reminiscing about the past," muttered Cao Cao, closing his eyes. "I wish to look forward to the future. Inconveniently, I am not like Elder Sister; I will die someday. I do not have time to reflect so pensively on what has gone by."

She smiled down at him, her legs swinging delicately back and forth. "You are a cold mortal, Mengde. Surely it doesn't hurt… to recall the union we created that day?

"The union… that we still share now?"

*

_Luoyang. 162 C.E. _

_You were only a short, small-boned lad, but already your eyes shone with a demonic determination._

_I remember visiting the capital that day, to ascertain the smooth coronation of the new Emperor. The Han Dynasty was already in fragmentation, and I planned to confer my favour upon a new leader, a younger faction that might bring order to the world I had created so many millennia ago. I was long disenchanted with humankind, and I saw my role of bestowing the Mandate of Heaven as nothing more than a chore to undertake every generation. But I was soon to be proved wrong, and by a mortal, of all beings. _

_That day, I hung back in the courtyard, unwilling to allow any lowly mortal to detect my divine aura. In any case, most of the men that milled around the palace would not be able to see me. I did not let them; I kept my presence shrouded from their earthly minds._

_Then, I saw you. _

_You stood alone in the courtyard, watching the other children of the ministers and aristocrats amuse themselves. Your hands hung by your side and your face was stern and unhappy. But your back was straight, and your chin lifted proudly, as if you took dignity in staying away from the common folk. And as I looked at you curiously from behind, I foresaw a future for you that transcended that of a mere official or nobleman. _

_To my shock, your voice suddenly broke into my thoughts. "Where are you hiding?" you asked. "I know you're there. But I cannot see you."_

_I gaped at you in astonishment. "You can sense me here, kid?" I dispelled my concealed aura, allowing my full figure to be seen by your young eyes. That was our very first exchange, and you seemed completely unfazed. That is, until you turned around. You glanced up at me for the first time, and you looked astonished. _

"_You are lovely," you blurted, "are you a goddess?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Flatterer," I grumbled. Still, I lowered myself on one knee to meet your eyes. "Well… I cannot lie, can I? Have you heard of the legends of creation, of how the universe came to exist?"_

"_Yes. The Creator, Nu Wa, made the world because she was lonely." You suddenly sneered. "Poor woman. That eternity would pain her so that she would make us, just to keep her amused. I bet she's still hurting… because this world is cruel _because_ humans live in it."_

_Your words struck home, but I couldn't let that show, of course. I flicked back my long hair, and my nimbus shone proudly. "You stand before that very goddess now. You'd do well to hold back that boastful, naïve tongue of yours, little boy."_

_Your rather narrow eyes widened, but not in embarrassment. "Then the legends really are true," you breathed. You stepped forward, so that your small body was little more than several inches from mine. "Nu Wa… the goddess of creation… stands here before me?" Then you grinned, and uttered something that outraged and charmed me at the same time. "You are stunning… Elder Sister. May I love you?"_

_I blinked, concealing my fascination. The words "Elder Sister" had a certain ring to it, one that you seemed to intend only for me. And I enjoyed that somewhat. "You presume to call me by something as intimate as Elder Sister? You're not one to hold back, are you?" I glanced to one side. "And if I assent to your infatuation, does that not make _me_ suspicious?"_

_You blinked, as if it did not matter. "What is Elder Sister doing in Luoyang?" you questioned._

_I decided to humour you. "Should I not be asking you that… little brother? Where are all your friends?"_

"_I have no friends." I fell silent in surprise, but you grinned with the indifference of a murderous demon. "Father is inside the palace. He is kneeling before the new Emperor. But the Emperor is weak. All the Emperors are getting weaker and weaker." Your eyes glinted, and your voice rose in intensity. "These grown-ups are all idiots. They are old, useless. Everything they do is a failure, but they never want to admit it. They must all be done away with… something in this lame country must change."_

_I stared at you in captivation. I remember thinking to myself: who _was_ this arrogant, intelligent, and unbelievably longsighted youth, who hardly blinked at the fact that he was conversing with me on such… casual terms? "Shouldn't kids like you be running around and playing with girls?" I mocked. I poked your shoulder with a gloved finger. "You're one creepy boy, to be obsessed with world domination while only seven years old."_

"_I don't need girls," you bragged, your voice full of craftiness. "I met you today. That is enough." You cocked your head slyly. "But how do you know my age?"_

"_I am the goddess of creation, little brother. I know everything, so to speak." I paused. "But there is one thing that I cannot decide… one thing that I do not know. And that is your name."_

_You hesitated, as if ascertaining my intentions, before answering me. _

"_Cao. Of the noble Cao House." _

_You suddenly reached for my hand, and I almost froze, astounded by your audaciousness. Your small hand gripped my slender fingers tightly as you continued to seethe with passion. "One day, I will become the most powerful man in the world. And when that day comes, I will give you a present to prove my love."_

"_Oh? And what might that lovely gift be?" I wondered, not bothering to restrain my amusement any longer._

"_I will give you the world you want, and the world I want… a world free from these stupid, imbecilic and worthless grown-ups. I will give you a new world greater than Heaven itself!"_

*

"I have never forgotten those words. And I admit that my heart soars every time you tell me that you're still working towards that ambition." Nu Wa lowered her head as she continued to sit on the table's edge. She brushed back her pearly hair as it draped down her slender shoulders. "But ever since you embarked on your journey, you have been murdering my creations. I've lost count of how many human beings you've killed, and you don't regret it, either. And now… you intend to do more of the same at Wu Zhang. You know well it will be the bloodiest battle in the history of our land. Are you not afraid of the weight of your sin becoming unsupportable?"

She shifted closer as Cao Cao rose from his chair and moved to stand in front of her. She stared up at him closely. "Are you not afraid… of death?"

"So that is your true intention. You are worried for the lives of the people I shall cut away, and for my own wellbeing." His voice was insistent, almost angry. "I am not afraid to die… because I am not afraid to kill."

She grimaced in painful recollection. "Many years ago, you were severely wounded during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. As I healed you, I asked you how it felt to kill so many of your own kind. You claimed that it felt… good. I froze, unwilling to believe you could ever intend such viciousness. But before I reproached you, you gripped me tightly, and threw yourself into my arms. My heart, frozen in the ice of eternity, finally melted, and I cuddled you, holding you close to my bosom. I offered as much comfort and tenderness as my cynical disposition would permit me. But even then, you refused to cry. As early as then, you already had no more tears left for this beautiful world." She pursed her lips sadly. "You are not the child who declared his love for me so fearlessly anymore. After all these years, your compassion for humanity and for yourself has almost dried up."

"Get to the point."

"My point is that your choices are foolish. Staying so close to the woman you love…" She drew closer, and her lips brushed by his ear. "Especially that Galatea. You've made her Queen, to keep her closer to you? Stupid lad. You should keep your distance from the people you don't wish to lose. All these years, why else do you think I came to you only when I deemed it absolutely necessary?"

"Is _this_ your ridiculous reason for abandoning me to a decade of loneliness and pining? And the nerve you had to suddenly visit me that night in Luoyang. It's carved into my memories, like every moment we ever spent together." Cao Cao's voice lowered further into a deep growl. "Do not mock me, Elder Sister. You may fear for me foolishly, but you will _not_ belittle the choices I have made."

"Oh. Have I hurt my widdle bwuther's _pwiiiide_?" she whispered, her gloved fingers brushing his chin daintily.

He tolerated her taunting for only a few seconds before he grabbed her slender wrists violently, trapping her in his grip. She did not resist, and her fearless expression did not change even when he forced himself between her legs in a display of dominance, pushing her back. The momentum of her voluptuous derrière swept aside his maps and parchments, scattering them across the floor. They stared at each other for several tense seconds, and Nu Wa licked her lips smugly, goading him on, daring him to partake in the ultimate deed of waywardness. Human and heavenly body pressed against the other firmly.

A breathless, laboured stillness impregnated the cool air of the study.

"Every day you abandon me, you lose me a little more," he growled, his grip tightening on the goddess. "I may be always a child in your eyes. But I am not a child. Know the difference. Do not look down on my will, my will to power and to love."

"I'm not looking down on you, silly boy," chided Nu Wa. "No. You are the _only_ human being I do not dismiss."

At her short, curt response, he faltered. She did not move an inch. Her legs remained wrapped around him, and her back was still pushed onto the table. She gazed back compassionately at him as his eyes hesitated. She waited in silence for his answer.

It finally came when he gently relaxed his grasp on her frail-looking wrists. He took hold of her curvaceous waist and lightly eased her back into a more comfortable position. His gloved hands found her face and began to stroke it repentantly. He breathed heavily, regaining his temper. His dark eyes glinted. "My apologies… Elder Sister. I should not have threatened you."

"Do not misunderstand. I did not resist because I did not want to. I could banish you to the darkest Hell with a snap of my fingers… if I wished."

To his surprise, her glowing eyes fluttered close as his thumb gently trailed along her luscious lips. "You're a big boy now," she whispered fondly, unhurriedly caressing his pollex with her mouth. "Despite all the people you've killed and the atrocities you've committed in the name of power…" She smiled guiltily at him. "I cannot help but be proud of you, little brother."

"Promise me," he murmured. "Promise that your Mandate belongs to me. Surely your care is not something entirely irrational. Surely you can see something in me that is redeemable – that of my vision."

She shook her head sadly. "You know I cannot take sides."

"I understand." He came upon her and lightly kissed her on the nose. His voice was now an affectionate whisper, and the ambience between man and divinity had settled into something that was tranquilly intimate.

He suddenly smiled gloatingly. "Hm. What would you do if I, in a fit of frustration and anger, tore at your garments here and now, and forced myself on your shining body?" he asked titillatingly.

She rose to the occasion. She smirked at him; her derrière still planted firmly on his table as she crossed her long legs at the ankles. She leaned forward, her headdress and brassiere tinkling. "Nothing."

He let out a low chuckle and released her. "You have always enjoyed spurring me on with such provocation."

"Sorry, kid. It gets terribly addictive."

The Hero of Chaos nodded in indulgence, before turning away at last. He swept his dark cape outwards. "Duty calls. I shall begin my final preparations for this battle, Elder Sister. I will destroy Shu, and Wu with it. I will take each and every silver-eyed warrior under my wing. I will dispose of Isley and Priscilla, and seal away Lu Bu forever. And then, I will kneel before you once more, and give you the gift that I promised you. A new nation, greater than Heaven itself."

She smiled as she gazed at his back. They understood each other perfectly now. And that was enough for her to keep her faith in him.

"I will always support you, little brother. I will sustain your ambition for all my eternal life… and unto your very last breath."


	55. Chapter 54: The World Gathers

**Chapter 54:** **The World Gathers at Wu Zhang Plains**

_Chunju_

Zhou Tai strode towards a giant warhorse that waited outside his bungalow. Clad once again in his sinister black-red armour, he glanced behind his back. "There is not much time. We will be riding for most of the evening. Are you ready, my beloved?" he asked quietly.

"So this is your idea of a honeymoon, Tai?" shot back Cynthia wryly, sheathing Excalibur at her waist. She stroked lightly at her crimson dress. "To risk our lives at Wu Zhang Plains against Wei forces and potential Awakened enemies?"

"We do not know what might happen to our friends," he murmured. "We promised to act as reinforcements. We must uphold our end of the treaty."

"Yes, yes," pouted Cynthia. "Your unfailing dedication is something I do not disparage, but admire. Still, couldn't you at least pretend to be disappointed that we won't be going somewhere romantic for the next few days?"

Zhou Tai grimaced as he hauled himself onto the steed and gripped its reins. "I cannot rest easy… knowing that Shu's army is outnumbered badly by Cao Cao's forces. Let us hurry. Time is against us." He blinked as Cynthia suddenly moved her hand to her stomach, wincing slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh… no." She looked at her abdomen quizzically, pursing her lips. _So… soon_? She smiled back up at him. "Sorry, baby. Don't worry about me. Let's go. We have a battle to win."

He nodded forgivingly and urged his horse into a gallop, his thoughts returning to the imminent battle. Still holding her stomach, Cynthia took one last fond glance at the bungalow they had sealed their marriage in, then turned back to give her full concentration on the immense struggle ahead.

*

_Shu Main Camp. Wu Zhang Plateau_

Galatea's coronation as Queen of Wei had sent shockwaves across the Chinese world. Even those who believed they understood Cao Cao's unorthodox behaviour (such as his consistent refusal to usurp the throne of Emperor Xian) could not have predicted that even a lover such as her would have risen so quickly amongst the ranks of the Wei royal court in a matter of only three years. But somehow, Flora did not feel surprised. A certain style of purifying cruelty accompanied this "Hero of Chaos." Whatever he accomplished was out of the ordinary, in every way possible. His vision, the vision Galatea had informed them of, was evidence of that.

It was as if this world was not enough for someone like him.

Zhuge Liang stood at the head of several large battalions of Crescent Wardens, phalanxes and White Riders. The moon shone brightly upon the plateau, as if blessing the Shu army with a celestial legitimacy in defeating Wei. "There are three crucial phases: firstly, destroying Sima Yi's forces advancing towards the plateau. Secondly, defeating Cao Ren and his host. Thirdly, once we've pushed past the river encampments, King Liu Bei, Grand General Yue Ying and Marquess Flora shall lead our armies towards the Wei main fortress and engage Queen Galatea." He raised his feather fan. "Admiral Zhou Tai and General Cynthia will come with the reserve troops to defend against any Wei reinforcements. We must take advantage of our elevated terrain, but not forget our numerical disadvantage."

"The power of Shu and Wu stands united here!" cried Flora, drawing Durandal. She looked at Zhao Yun, sharing a loving smile with him. Her sword shimmered splendidly in the moonlight. "Let us trust in the faith that binds us!"

Garbed in humble attire, as was his hallmark, Liu Bei's emerald cape was the only item of fashion that distinguished his rank as King. He raised Strength and Virtue, his twin swords. "This will be the final battle. We face the tyrant Cao Cao, but do not fear his armies! My friends! Lend me your aid, and let us walk in a new and peaceful age together!"

"For Shu Han!" roared the troops, raising their weapons. "For Shu, and the restoration of the Han Dynasty!"

The final preparations were complete. A hundred Juggernaut tanks stood by in readiness to unleash a firestorm of devastation on the Wei army. But despite their efforts, this would be no easy battle. Yue Ying stared into the distance, where across the river and on that high hill, awaited the towering fort of Wu Zhang, where Galatea dwelled. She nodded as Flora joined her, silver eyes shining amiably. "The final struggle against Wei is imminent. To lose this battle is to lose the war. We've put everything on the line for this final Northern Expedition – our troops from Jieting, our troops from Hanzhong, and even the Wu reserves that Sun Quan has entrusted to us. We must not fail."

She glanced at her husband, her brow furrowing in worry. He looked even paler than usual, and she knew exactly why – the stress of this campaign had taken its toll, and his illness had reached a critical point. But he still fought on. He did not let her send him to his tent to rest; his life lay hanging by a thread of silk; his constitution as thin as rice paper. He enjoyed control over this mighty army, but not his own body.

There was _no_ time left.

"Will Miria and the others be alright?" came Flora's voice.

"They can take care of themselves. At least, that is what I hope," replied Yue Ying. "For now, we must concentrate on dealing Wei a decisive blow. I believe that even if they run into danger, they will survive despite everything, and return to us." She put a hand on Flora's shoulder. "I'm… worried for Jiang Wei, too. He is a genius, but he is not experienced. If he and Miria land into trouble…"

Flora smiled. "My Lady, are you not contradicting what you just commanded me to do? Please do not worry. I give you my word. Duchess Miria and all the others will come back to us, safe and sound. Sooner… or later." She followed her leader's gaze out towards the plains and the Wei River.

"If I may ask, my commandant… what drives your fiery passion to fight against him?"

Yue Ying nodded, clasping her hands together. "I do not hate the Wei King. In fact, I understand that his vision is one that may well be as valid as Lord Liu Bei's. He is not swayed by his emotions, which is admirable. But at the same time, that means he has no compassion for the people." She turned to look at Flora. "One of his officers was the ingrate that ordered the razing of my tribe's village, and the slaughter of my entire clan."

Flora stared at her. She continued, "I was born into a tribe that owed no allegiance to the Han people. We were of a different kind, of a different tradition. We were nomads, wandering freely throughout western China, bringing song, dance and music to everywhere we settled. I never suspected a Han Chinese would seek my hand in marriage," she added, referring to Zhuge Liang fondly. "But the Sleeping Dragon has a penchant for seeing past external appearances. And that is something the murderer of my people was unable to do. My late Father begged me not to tread the path of revenge. So I have left my grudge against Zhu Ling behind. But this path I tread, this warrior's path – it began with Cao Cao, and it can only end with Cao Cao.

"And… what of you? You owe no true allegiance to the Han, either. Your task, initially, was merely to protect us from the Awakened Beings. And now look at you – you are a Marquess, and the beloved of our champion, Zhao Yun." Yue Ying's eyes shone. "We have come so far since that day we met by the banks of the Yangtze. I am in awe – "

Flora suddenly saluted her, standing at attention and raising her right hand to her head. "My past is irrelevant, Grand General. All I know – all I need to know – is that you are a noble soul, who is merciful, gentle at heart, but also a valiant fighter, and with a legitimate cause. That is enough for me to serve you. I will fight for you with every fibre of my being, whether it is against Wei or against Isley. I have faith that China will be united one day. All that will remain… is the final destruction of the Awakened Beings. That is all. That is why I am here in this realm, fighting to protect your people."

Yue Ying stared at her, before breaking out into light laughter. "Of course. How silly of me." She beamed and took her hand. "You are my best friend, Flora. I am so proud to have you as my comrade and my most trusted commander."

The low rumbling and moaning of the Juggernauts was audible in the backdrop, and Flora spoke once more. "We will triumph. I am sure of it. Let us survive this fight… no matter what."

*

_Wu Zhang Fort, across the Wei River_

She may have been crowned Queen and granted command of a third of the Wei Army and Navy. She may have been commissioned to realize Cao Cao and Nu Wa's dream: to reunify China through the silver-eyed warriors. But if she were really honest with herself, life hadn't changed too dramatically since her coronation. She was still a commander-warrior, through and through. And perhaps that was what her beloved enjoyed about her. She gazed at the Men-At-Arms that assembled by the shores of the river, below the elevated hill that led up to the long, impregnable fortress. They would serve as the first wave of attack, followed by the Imperial Lancers. A sullen Sima Yi moved up to her, raising his claws to his face. "Zhuge Liang is certain to be hiding tricks up his sleeve. Our advantage is in our numbers and in our superior firepower," he said thickly. "I will feign defence, but move our forces to attack the plateau and secure a foothold for destroying their main camp."

"A daring assault on the plateau?" she questioned. "Zhuge Liang is sure to use the terrain near his locale to his advantage. And we do not know when his Wu allies will strike. Most likely, their reinforcements will come in the form of Cynthia and Zhou Tai, Jiangdong's strongest warriors."

"Let the Field Marshal do as he pleases. But he will not be sending my troops," boomed a stoic, deep voice. Galatea turned around, her eyes falling upon a short and stout man in a surreally advanced suit of armour. Platinum encased his entire frame, and long, glowing spikes jutted out from his metal shoulderplates and greaves. The weapons he held were also highly sophisticated, beyond that of the Chinese and Continental imagination. In his right hand was a long, double-ended trident. In his left was a diamond aegis, with a protruding blade – a hidden bayonet.

Galatea blinked. _So he was the man who defended Fan Castle from Luciela. I can see why Mengde trusts him so, aside from the fact that they're cousins_. She approached him, and he turned to look at her. "Greetings, supreme commander," she said. "I won't patronize you with a briefing. I trust you understand well your role in this battle."

His eyes suddenly glowed a deep purple, and a metallic faceplate slid over his moustached mouth, two flat pieces sliding together from slits on either side of his giant, ponytailed helm. "I understand perfectly, my Queen. I will not disappoint you." He looked out towards the Men-At-Arms, Central Plains Guardians and Imperial Lancers that amassed before them. "I believe they expect a rousing speech from you."

She sighed. "How about, 'Go get 'em, boys'?"

Cao Ren moved to stand beside Sima Yi. "That would suffice for me," he humoured. "But I do not think it would suffice for them."

"Point taken." Galatea moved to stand before her troops. She loosened her lavish coat, allowing the men to glimpse the tight long dress hugging her body. "So…" she raised an eyebrow. "Eaten well, boys?"

The troops looked at each other perplexedly. The horsemen grimaced hesitantly, uncertain if she was acting in jest or genuineness. "Fun crowd I've got here," she muttered. She let out a quiet cough.

"_Valiant soldiers of Wei_!" she barked, her eyes flashing and snapping the men out of their stupor. "_Atten-shun_!"

The men saluted instantly. "Your Highness!" they boomed as one.

"You know why you are all here tonight on the Central Plains. We are fighting a defensive battle, but only because we've forced our enemies to go on the offensive against us. They are living on borrowed time. Their numbers are inferior, their leaders are inferior, and their resources are inferior. No matter how you see it, they simply cannot hold a candle to our might. But do not take them lightly. Their resolve is firm and unyielding, and we must not scorn them for that. We only need to remember that our resolve and devotion to our King is greater!" She swept an elegant, imperious hand outwards. "First Shu, then Wu, and with the land united, we will wipe out all Awakened Beings that dare to tread on China's soil! His Majesty's greatest victory awaits, and it is our task to deliver it to him!"

"Long live the Queen!" resounded the soldiers.

She unsheathed Euangelion. Its engravings began to glow, tinting the fortress walls with an ethereal ruddiness. "We will defeat Liu Bei and put an end to these wars! This will be the final battle. Prepare well!" The Wei troops saluted sombrely, stirred into utter solemnity by her brief but succinct oratory. They turned, and began to march down towards the hill, in tight and disciplined square formations. The sergeants and corporals reined in their horses and began to bark orders. Without further formalities, they began to ride and march to their ultimate victory.

Sima Yi snorted. "The stars foretell that Zhuge Liang's death is imminent. Let us see just how well-planned this overdue corpse's strategies are. I have planned for reinforcement armies to strike at key locations around the plateaus. Once the Shu forces have exhausted all their greasy guerilla tactics, we shall overwhelm and crush them under our war machine." He stalked back inside the stone gates.

Cao Ren glanced at Galatea and nodded. "That was a brilliant speech, if I say so myself." He walked towards the edge of the hill. A loud blast shook the ground below him, and the grass around his feet was singed as he slowly hovered into the air, supported by two thrusters that blasted flaming discharge beneath his massive greaves. His trident began to crackle with lightning, electricity enveloping its jagged tips. Galatea whistled, more than mildly impressed.

"It is said that Huang Yue Ying, the Shu Grand General, also possesses weapons beyond that of the typical soldier. May I have your permission to engage her?" he asked above the blazing roar.

Galatea nodded. "Suit yourself. Provided that you help me with one thing."

"What might that be, Your Majesty?"

A ghost of a grimace flittered across her face. "Bring me her ally, the silver-eyed warrior known as Windcutter Flora."

*

_Wu Zhang mountain pass_

Deng Ai, Zhong Hui and Xiahou Ba charged towards the elevated high ground of the ravine, their horses whinnying as they raised their swords triumphantly. Under the orders of Sima Yi, they would seize the enemy fortresses along the plateau before the Crescent Wardens began engaging the river camps in earnest. The Men-At-Arms followed close behind the three mounted generals, charging towards the Juggernauts and crossbowmen that awaited them in the narrow crossroads of the gorge. An amassed Shu division of two hundred blocked the pass, securing the perimeter tightly and doggedly. Deng Ai grimaced as he caught sight of the tiger-headed vehicles. "The machines that defeated our armies at Tianshui…!"

"Release!" cried a Crescent Warden from within the emerald-armoured throng. "For the plans of the Sleeping Dragon and the glory of our King, let our courage pierce Wei and all who follow it!!"

The Juggernauts and crossbowmen fired, puncturing line after line of Central Plains Guardians. The powerful rockets shook the crevice, triggering a miniature landslide that swept aside struggling Men-At-Arms. Xiahou Ba snarled as his sergeants dropped like flies around him, felled by powerful ballistae from the ambush troops above the cliffs. He pointed his sword at the machines. "Charge behind those toys and hit the enemy where it hurts! And split up the men! We'll cut into them from both sides!"

Encouraged, the Wei infantry fearlessly charged ahead, but even as they raised their weapons in anticipation, a powerful greatsword cleaved through the sky and split open the ground, sending the front row of pikemen falling to their feet. "What?" sniffed Zhong Hui, narrowly dodging a large piece of rock that flew his way. "What bothersome trick have they planned this time?"

A blonde woman in azure attire lifted her greatsword as a ponytailed, silver-armoured warrior looked up and smiled grimly. "You would catch our ambush forces between us?" challenged Flora. "Not so easy." The two champions charged, their superior dexterity and strength easily overcoming Deng Ai and Xiahou Ba's broadswords. The Central Plains Guardians slowly backed away as the Men-At-Arms frantically charged, only to be mowed down by gattling fire from the Juggernauts. "Now!" cried Flora. "Now is the time to charge!"

The Shu forces pointed their spears and began to advance, passing the Juggernauts and pressing on to the bottom of the mountain pass. "For the King of Hanzhong!" they roared. "For the Han!"

"Damn it!" cried Deng Ai, as he struggled against Zhao Yun's spear. "They seem to be reading our every move!" He could not hold out much longer as the Little Dragon disarmed him with one deft flick of his weapon, and plunged its head into the Wei officer's breastplate. Deng Ai fell, his face stretched wide in shock. Zhao Yun spun his spear, glancing up and glaring at the West River Fort.

"We must punch through that base!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm," observed Zhong Hui wryly, slashing and decapitating one of the many spearmen around him. "We may not be able to make it through this…" His steed whinnied in fear as the mêlée overwhelmed him. He fell off his steed, gurgling loudly as the enemy troops trampled over his broken body, crushing his skull and snapping his windpipe as they charged and thrust twelve spears into Xiahou Ba. Bereft of his weapon and his victory, the general's eyes widened, and then closed forever, his final words regretful and ashamed.

"Im… impossible…"

Flora and Zhao Yun hurtled forward, swinging Durandal and smashing open a path for the Shu soldiers. "Lady Huang will join us soon! Come, little dragon," cried Flora. "Let us ride this momentum, and smash against the Wei fortress like a violent wind."

They fought on grimly, relentlessly advancing past the Central Plains Guardians and Men-At-Arms. They fought with only one purpose, and that was to bring a conclusive end to this gruesome conflict.

*

"My Queen! A number of Shu units are setting traps at various chokepoints around the mountains. We have suffered heavy losses, and General Deng Ai, General Zhong Hui, and General Xiahou Ba have all fallen in an ambush near the mouth of the plateau!"

Galatea grimaced as she listened to the kneeling scout's report. "This enemy is clever," she admitted. "We must pull back. Move to defend the river camps, and let our eastern attack strike their flank. Their coordination will collapse if we can break their aggressive spirit."

Sima Yi hissed. "At this point, we must hold out. Cao Ren must buy us as much time as possible. The main Shu force has already penetrated the river fortresses. We must kill all the enemy commanders, now. We must break their hearts and tear their souls asunder. Only then will victory be ours."

"Take it easy, Field Marshal. I won't let you risk your life. That is my role." Galatea nodded at the scout. "Relay this order to all units: the Imperial Lancers are to engage the Crescent Wardens and the advancing Shu infantry. Show no hesitation; give no mercy." Her hand tightened around her coat's downy collar. "The Shu army is worthy of every praise. But this is as far as they go.

"If Cao Ren fails, I shall defeat Cynthia and Flora with my own hands."

*

Zhuge Liang withdrew into his room, coughing and periodically spitting blood from his throat. But he did not recline on his divan; he stood over his table, examining the map of the enfolding battle as he had always done, studiously and diligently fulfilling his duty to Liu Bei even as his King rode out into battle. Yue Ying stood by his side, Sapphire Crescent attached to her right forearm. Before long, she would depart for the main battlefield, but her resolve began to waver as she stared at her weakening husband, barely able to speak without choking for breath. Her eyes shone with tears. "Kongming, you cannot go on like this."

He looked at her, his face as serene as ever. "My love… regardless of the outcome of this war, please ensure just one thing: that you will guide our nation in the correct direction… to defend the weak, favour the just, and scorn the wicked. Regardless… of whether we triumph… or not."

"This isn't the time," she cried. "Do not speak of our future like that – "

A scout interrupted her as he brushed aside the folds of the tent. "My Lord! A new army of enemy reinforcements has arrived. Our scouts have reported of three more armies heading here from three directions."

Zhuge Liang stood unsteadily for several moments before coughing blood and collapsing. He would have crashed his own head against the table were it not for Yue Ying, who caught him as quickly as he had fallen. "My… my Lord?" whispered the scout, his eyes uncertain and slightly fearful.

"With our current advantage of surprise, we should be able to delay what fate has prepared for us. The rest will be… up to you. You… you may go now."

"Shall I summon the healers, my Lord?"

"There is nothing they can do. There is nothing you can do, either. Go. Go and fight for Shu. That is enough." As the scout hesitantly exited, the dying strategist looked at Yue Ying and smiled sadly. "Wei has been caught off-guard, but they will recover before long. I believe… I have bought enough time for us to survive up to the final stage of this campaign. The true trial of this battle… is now in your hands."

"My husband…"

He closed his eyes. "A pity that Master Zhou Tai has not arrived yet. I would have liked to apologize to him… one last time… for making him what he is. If you see him again, give him my regards… and my apologies… for forcing him to become China's first Claymore.

"Yue Ying, Heaven is not cruel. It is merciful, for letting me die in your arms. I bid you farewell, my beautiful moon. I know with all my heart… that our son… will live the happiest life you can give him, and see the bright tomorrow that many of us will not."

Yue Ying stared down in dread, cradling his head tighter. Her forehead pressed against his cheek as she gritted her teeth. His blood on her lips felt more excruciating than the sharpest of blades. "No, no. This cannot be happening. I need you, my Lord! Shu needs you… China needs you. Kongming? Please answer me, Kongming. No…"

Her breaking voice never received a reply.

The stars shone brightly above the night firmament as the Sleeping Dragon breathed his last, and returned to the heavens from which he descended.


	56. Chapter 55: Nightfall of Hope

**Chapter 55: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains: Nightfall of Hope**

They had successfully defended the mountain pass. Now, they would seize the terrain along the riverbank as the next stepping-stone to ultimate victory.

Flora sprinted out of the West River Fort's splintered gates, slashing Durandal at a corporal before decapitating a charging Imperial Lancer. The dark horsemen trampled over her disadvantaged troops, impaling several at once, but she did not let it stop her. She murmured a short prayer and kicked away a lunging Man-At-Arms before pivoting and blocking a thrusting lance. The Imperial Lancer that had attacked her gurgled in astonishment as she quickly sliced off his arm in a smooth counterattack. She looked at Zhao Yun, who had been fending off score after score of infantry. "We're outnumbered – badly," he panted, glancing around. Hundreds of Shu corpses lay under the feet of Wei infantrymen, and the advance guard had moved to cut off Flora from her beloved comrade. Her hand moved to initiate the Windcutter. She managed to cut apart three pikemen with her manoeuvre, but two more replaced their comrades and stabbed their polearms at her chest. She struggled to bring Durandal back up in a defensive position, but it would prove unnecessary.

A womanly figure leaped down from the parapets of the fortress and slashed aside the two assailants, flicking blood cleanly off her blade. Surrounded by hooded Crescent Wardens, she stood, her slender form becoming discernable beyond the bastion's walls. "I am sorry for the delay. I am glad I reached you and Zilong in time."

"My Lady!" cried Flora, recognizing her auburn-hair and bright bindi. "We needed your aid! I thank you for coming."

Yue Ying decapitated a spearman then somersaulted, her heeled boots cracking the jaw of an archer. She sent an elbow into the face of a corporal, sending the bone of his nose into the back of his skull. She cocked her bladed bow, her eyes flashing bitterly. "Let us fight, then. We shall fight until every bone in our bodies is broken, and until our very hearts lie punctured and destroyed."

"My Lady," asked Flora uncertainly, "is something wrong?"

Yue Ying did not look at her, only stared at the Wei legion with burning eyes. "My husband has passed away. He died of illness… only a short while ago."

Flora and Zhao Yun gasped.

"No. Kongming? Gone? But who will lead the remainder of the battle?" asked an aghast Zhao Yun. "He is our most imperative commander!"

"As of now, King Liu Bei is on his way to reinforce us. My messenger must have been successful," said Yue Ying, clenching her fist. "And with my husband's departure, as Grand General of the Shu Army, I have assumed full command of the Northern Campaign." She glanced up. "We can do nothing except continue our struggle, and remain faithful to his final testament."

The gates had splintered before them as they mopped up the remaining troops and ran outside the citadel. A fresh division of Imperial Lancers awaited them, facing the entrance of the West River Fort. But there was more to come. Zhao Yun pointed to the skies in amazement as a strange roar drowned out the screams of the wounded and dying, and made itself heard over the battlecries of the Wei elite troops.

Then, Flora glimpsed it. "What… what is that?" she mumbled, unconsciously lifting Durandal into a defensive stance.

A terrifying… suit of blue armour… hovered above them, raising its trident and holding it out before them. "Do you wish to fight us here on the plains of Wu Zhang? Then I shall oblige," boomed a voice within that suit, behind that faceplate. "Grand General of Shu!"

"I am she," shouted Yue Ying, stepping forward and aiming Sapphire Crescent at the short, hovering figure. The Wardens followed her lead. Without another word, they fired, unleashing a hail of fireballs against the airborne machine-man. A gattling dissonance resounded through the night, and the Wei horses neighed in terror. The projectiles exploded in a hail of flame and brimstone upon impact, and several more loud reverberations rocked Wu Zhang. The air filled with sulphuric exhaust.

But as the wide sheet of smoke slowly cleared, it was evident that their foe had not even been singed by their collective firepower. His shining purple eyes intensified in their hue. "My name is Cao Ren, cousin of the Imperial Chancellor and Grand General of Wei. With this Talon-Class Northern Phoenix Battlesuit, I will put an end to Shu's antics, now and forevermore."

His thrusters intensified in their output, and he shot into higher into the empyrean, raising his bladed shield. "Behold! My Aegis Shield Cannon." A peculiar whirring sound made itself heard, and his shield began to glow. Without warning, a screaming missile larger than Yue Ying's prototypes shot forth and slammed into the ground below, tearing apart the unprepared Crescent Wardens instantly. The immediate grassland was instantly incinerated. Smoke and smog poured forth. Another warhead buried itself into the wall of the West River Fort, and the entire structure imploded.

Yue Ying gasped. "Our friends inside – !"

The little progress they had made had degenerated into a Pyrrhic victory. She swore as they somersaulted away from the initial blast, sprawling across the ground and closing the distance between them and the Imperial Lancers. "We have to defeat him – anymore and he'll destroy everything we have!"

"Leave that to me," growled Zhao Yun, sprinting forward. He flipped up and slammed his spear onto the ground with every ounce of his strength, hurling a hundred armoured warriors and horses into the air. The disciplined Wei division became a downpour of panicking men and neighing beasts. Yue Ying began to fire once again, splaying a hail of fireballs into the flailing, terrified Imperial Lancers. Many were slain by Yue Ying's gunfire, and yet more simply folded upon crashing to the ground, their suits of armour useless against gravity. "Only you remain against the three of us," snarled Yue Ying, glaring up at Cao Ren. She released another hail of flaming orbs upwards. "Surely you understand what that means."

Cao Ren swung his Dragon Fang electromagnetic pulse trident, a bolt of lightning shooting from its three tips. It enveloped the projectiles and detonated them in mid-flight. Choking smoke dispersed across the torn sky. Yue Ying's eyes narrowed as a miniature thunderstorm shot down from his weapon, striking with unnatural precision at the three warriors. Yue Ying reloaded and fired another round of flaming missiles, but he easily dodged them, blocking the last impact with his aegis. His rocket boots flaring, he descended to ground zero at an astonishing speed, and before Yue Ying could flip away, his trident was hurtling towards her chest. She blocked in desperation, flipping out her blade and pushing it against him. Her feet skidded along the grass as his far heavier weight bore down upon her lithe body. Flora dashed behind him, preparing to unleash her Windcutter. But it was far too late.

Cao Ren stabbed his weapon into Yue Ying's abdomen, eliciting a loud cry of pain from her. She glared at him and elongated her straight blade, thrusting it against his armour. But it clanged uselessly against his platinum, and he pushed forward, his defensive systems unbreakable. After a brief mêlée struggle, he bashed her away, sending her crashing into a wooden barricade by the riverbank. Yue Ying moaned quietly and slumped against the timber.

He turned to face Flora, his purple eyes focusing on her moving hand, and Dragon Fang began to charge again. "Your greatsword seems to be a most formidable weapon. But I won't be beaten by that alone."

Three bolts of lightning zigzagged towards Flora. She quickly invoked Durandal and executed her Windcutter, but the elemental attack simply flowed through the metal sword and continued its relentless route towards her. Her astonishment left her open to the shock that followed – a powerful current of electrical energy that coursed through her body, frying her nerves and mercilessly crushing the ventricles of her heart. Eyes clamped tightly in agony, she screamed, her high-pitched voice unable to drown out the crackling, and collapsed, her slender body visibly smoking and sizzling.

"Flora, no!" roared Zhao Yun. He charged and spun, his spear clashing against Cao Ren's massive gauntlets. The two warriors struggled momentarily, before Cao Ren bested Zhao Yun and hurled him away. "I will stop you here!" cried the younger knight, spinning his spear and narrowly deflecting two projectiles of light. "You've done enough for one man!"

"I am more than that," denied Cao Ren, his expression inscrutable behind that faceplate and those inhuman eyes. "I am the shield… that guides Wei forward!"

Zhao Yun felt his heart stop as the overpowering current struck, electrocuting his unprepared body and slamming him against the ground. His ponytail loosened and broke free, his long black hair spilling out behind him. Before he could recover, Cao Ren ignited his thrusters again and hurtled up into the sky, firing two missiles and three bolts of light at his adversary. Zhao Yun rolled out of the way, but the radius of the blasts were simply too far-reaching. Rattled, he struggled to an upright stance, but no sooner than he did, Cao Ren swept down, raising his Aegis Shield Cannon. "Overlord Blade," he muttered quietly, and the bayonet at the end of his escutcheon slid forth in a manner like Yue Ying's bladed bow.

Zhao Yun's eyes widened in shock as his opponent lunged, bristling with activated weaponry. _That blade… it's as far-reaching as a longsword_! He held up his spear, but was caught completely unawares when Cao Ren forced himself past his defence and plunged the bayonet deep into his abdomen. Gasping as the sword buried itself into his innards, he fell onto his knees as the Wei commander pulled away and leaped back, his violet orbs glinting in triumph.

Watching the calamity unfold before her eyes, Flora moaned in protest, her body twitching against her will. She reached futilely for her lover. _Don't hurt him anymore_, she begged in fearful silence. _You promised. The little dragon promised he would not leave his phoenix_.

"Zilong, pull back!" exhorted Yue Ying, as she lay helplessly against the wooden barricade. Releasing her broken ribs, she fumbled at her bladed bow, preparing a last-ditch attack. "Any more, and you really will not live to see the dawn."

"It cannot… end here," whispered Zhao Yun, struggling back up. "I… must… keep… fighting." Another twelve missiles smashed into his silver armour, and it began to split open, revealing his bleeding muscles and exposed bones. Blood poured from his mouth as he clutched at the spear he had planted into the ground in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

Cao Ren's expression – or lack of – remained unsurprisingly inscrutable. "Surrender," he said, "and I will spare you and the silver-eyed warrior's life."

"Shut up," coughed Zhao Yun, wiping his bleeding lips. "You crushed my armour… you crushed my body.

"But my spirit… _is something you'll never touch_!"

He charged, his unfastened hair trailing behind him as his circlet glimmered nobly. He aimed Dragon Spike at Cao Ren's head. "This is for Shu! For my King!" He bared his teeth. "For my Lady!"

"No!" cried the Marquess, her shoulders heaving. "_No_!!"

Lightning flashed across the black sky as Cao Ren effortlessly blocked Zhao Yun's suicidal charge and plunged Overlord into the champion's chest.

The younger man crumpled, falling silent and releasing Dragon Spike. Flora stared in disbelief and desolation as he slowly, heartbreakingly, slumped to the ground. He could not even whisper a "goodbye" to her even as their large, young eyes met one last time.

_I'm sorry_.

"Another enemy outlasted," proclaimed Cao Ren, raising his trident. A final bolt of lightning smashed into Zhao Yun's limp form, electrocuting him with a current of near-limitless energy and hurling him high into the heavens, tossing him like a rag doll into the night firmament. His eyes glazed over as he flew against the howling wind, his twitching hand still involuntarily clutching Dragon Spike. It was almost too quick to perceive. Spinning wildly, the hero of Chang Ban hurtled out of sight, borne by the current of the wind and the force of Cao Ren's power. In a mere heartbeat, he disappeared beyond the plains of Wu Zhang, and into the dark sky forever.

His body became one with the glimmering stars.

He never reappeared again.

It had been a long time since Flora heard herself scream so loudly.

"_ZILONG_!!"

"You'll pay for that," snarled a much more composed Yue Ying, rolling aside with the little strength she possessed. She aimed Sapphire Crescent at Cao Ren once more, her eyes wild in fury. _But how can I defeat him? I don't know where he acquired his weapons systems, but they surpass mine by leaps and bounds. I cannot defeat him with my current equipment_…

Flora shrieked in rage and hysteria, and Durandal screamed with her. The cracks in her armour pealed forth with cerulean light, and she sprinted with supernatural speed towards Cao Ren. He steadied his trident and braced for her attack, slashing his weapon twice at her and shooting forward two crescent beams of energy. Flora dispelled them both with a frenzied Windcutter, and as Cao Ren prepared to send a surge of lightning into her, she called upon Durandal to suffuse her with all the strength it possessed. She raised her sword high, tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

_You promised… to stay by my side forever_…

Durandal hummed, and a crack opened in Cao Ren's pauldron as she swung down and collided her blade with his shoulder.

_Love hurts… Trust hurts… too much_.

"Impossible. This cannot be happening to my battlesuit!" cried Cao Ren. Her sword, her glowing sword… it was miraculously breaking through, digging into his silver and chrome and chipping away at the processors within. How could she have done it? How could she have broken through his impregnable defensive systems?

Flora's whimper became a grim scream. "_Why_?"

The Wei commander's purple eyes widened as the indestructible frame of his Northern Phoenix crumbled before Durandal, folding in on itself as its platinum crumpled at her greatsword's angry touch. Within moments, the sword had reached Cao Ren's midsection, and in one terrific, spectacular slice, Flora cleaved open the armoured suit, shattering Cao Ren's two weapons and triggering a massive explosion within his armour. Lightning poured out of his body as he convulsed, reeling and staggering as his malfunctioning greaves lurched across the grass before collapsing.

The full extent of Durandal's might was obvious. He had been hewed into two pieces – severed circuits and conductors crackled within his exposed armour, and the damaged conduits within his suit had caused his body to implode – sparing nothing save his upper torso and arms. Despite such a shocking turnaround, he seemed already resigned to his imminent death as he released Dragon Fang and Overlord.

"A most impressive display of strength," he acknowledged quietly, his breathing growing fainter by the second. "I admit I underestimated you."

"I hate you!" wailed Flora, dropping Durandal and staggering back. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. She clutched her inconsolable face with her bloodstained hands, fingernails digging frantically into her skin. "You are a fiend, a cold-blooded murderer! You stole him away from me! _You stole everything from me_!" She did not mean a single word, but she spat them out regardless, as if in some foolhardy hope that they could bring _him_ back.

She never even had the chance to say farewell.

*

They had traveled for several hours now, their progress rapid and unhindered. The smoke from the ravaged plains had become plainly visible from their altitude. "It is almost time," murmured Rigardo, gazing outwards towards the distant Central Plains. Standing on the shoulder of a flying Strossus, he nodded at Isley. "The battlefield approaches, Master. Shall we linger back before taking the spoils for ourselves?"

"Wait, but only for a short while. We must seize the early morning with certainty." Isley held Priscilla to him as he smiled down at the distant grasslands below. "This battle shall be decided upon our descent.

"Decided? No… it shall be belong to us upon our arrival."

*

Cao Ren breathed heavily and irregularly inside his crepitating armour. His faceplate finally slid apart with a click, and he looked at his adversary's tear-stained face. He nodded understandingly amidst the sputtering and flickering remains of his battlesuit. "If you hate me so, then it is fitting that you have beaten me and avenged your comrade. I concede this battle, and leave the fate of this land to you."

The violet light in his eyes also departed, and his irises shone with what was – astoundingly – utter serenity, the maturity of a man who had come to terms with himself and the world long ago. In a way, he almost pitied his younger foes, these children who possessed the much power to defeat him, yet stumbled naïvely from grief to grief, unable to find their way. He sighed and raised his broken helm to the night sky.

"Cousin… King Cao… you must strive on to realize your dream. I know you will succeed. But now, we must part ways." With that, the Grand General of Wei closed his eyes in gratitude for having served such a wise master, and for having fought such a worthy opponent.

The tears would not stop. Flora stared wildly at his silent carcass. The corpse-littered, burning battlefield was no longer filled with the cacophony that characterized it only minutes ago. Like the theatre of war, her heart felt empty, horribly empty. What Cao Ren done to deserve such a brutal death? What had he done to merit such wrathful vengeance?

Rising, Yue Ying gazed forlornly at the panting Marquess. "Flora…"

_Too many have died already_.

The riverbank lay before them. Beyond the opposing shore was a high hill on which the final Wei fortress towered.

Despite everything that had happened, they were so very close.

A low voice pulled her out of her grief. "Fear not, Lady Huang. We are here. Fear not, Marquess Flora. We are here to help." She whipped around, glimpsing ebony armour and a red dress. Two swords – Duskstrike and Excalibur – glimmered in the late hours of the night as Zhou Tai and Cynthia hurried towards the Shu Grand General. In return, she breathed a long-awaited sigh of relief. They had long abandoned their horses, and from their bloodstained hands, they were obviously forced to cut their own path through the plateau.

Thank the gods. They had not arrived too late.

"My friends," called Yue Ying. "You are a sight for sore eyes indeed."

"Both sides have suffered heavy casualties, I see," said the admiral sombrely. "But there is no rest for the living. We must go and cut down Sima Yi and Galatea."

"Wait, Tai. Something's wrong." Cynthia laid a hand on her husband's broad shoulder and looked at Flora compassionately. The wavy-haired woman stood alone, slowly bending down to take hold of Durandal once again. She visibly attempted to steady herself. "Marquess… are you alright?"

Flora raised her beautiful eyes, dashing away the remnants of her tears. "Yes." She gave a small smile for Cynthia. "Nothing's wrong. You are right. Let us go… and deal Wei a deathblow."

Silence.

An echoing rumble rapidly grew louder. From the ruins of the West River Fort galloped Liu Bei and the surviving reserve troops. The King of Hanzhong somersaulted from his horse and landed, staring somberly at the devastated Central Plains. "Excellent job, Flora and Yue Ying," he commended quietly. "To have Kongming pass away now was the most terrible tragedy I could have ever imagined. But he would not want us to grieve whilst the enemy remained at our heels." His eyes glimmered. "The enemy struck us in the flank, in accordance with Sima Yi's strategy. Without Zhuge Liang's directives, our weakened defence crumbled. Wang Ping and Zhuge Jun fell as they held the Wei reinforcements back long enough for me to escape. The main camp has been taken, and the only chance we have now is to seize Wu Zhang Fort.

"But I am not afraid, for that was our intention all along." He pointed one sword at the waters of the river. "Forward," was all he said, "forward – for our people and for our future. We cannot lose!"

Flora nodded, although her hands had not entirely recovered from their shaking.

_You just don't realize the obvious, do you? My King._

_I've already lost_.


	57. Chapter 56: Heartbroken Sanctuaries

**Chapter 56: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains: Sanctuaries of the Heartbroken**

The battlefield was eerily quiet. The surge of morale on both sides had died away, and most of the survivors fled, in case fortune was not so kind next time. Imperial Lancers lay scattered about the fields, their horses dead and their weapons broken. The carcasses of the Crescent Wardens were almost unrecognizable, and the mountains from which the Shu forces had descended were also utterly silent. The forts protecting the river were all but destroyed. Rubble littered the Central Plains as the survivors made do with their own lives and fled to find their comrades.

At Jieting, the Shu and Wei forces had decimated one another in a tumult of whirling blades and cascading gore. At Wu Zhang, it had been the same– the state of affairs was insufferably identical to the slaughter that had cut short the lives of so many in the war between Shu and Wei. Despite everything, everything that had transpired since China's first struggle against the Yoma at Chi Bi… there was still civil war. Like a relentless wheel of ages, history had repeated itself once again, as it always had in this accursed realm… in this bloodsoaked land called the Middle Kingdom.

But they would not stop. Nothing would cease. Nothing could change.

Until tonight. There was a chance to end it all, tonight. To end this meaningless civil war at last.

The Wei River hissed as five pairs of warboots and greaves pattered across it. The tributary was shallow and they dashed across the waters with little effort, their feet skimming on the yielding surface as they raced away from the main battlefield. King Liu Bei led the charge, gripping his twin swords tightly as Marquess Flora and Grand General Yue Ying sprinted by his flank. Rising Dragon General Cynthia and Cavalier Admiral Zhou Tai took up the rear and together, they advanced across the stream to where ascending fortress loomed. As they approached the vertically inclined foothill, Liu Bei bent his legs further and leaped up, hopping lightly from cliff edge to cliff edge until he landed about twenty feet above the foundations. The allied warriors followed, springing high into the air and past the overhang to alight on the uppermost periphery.

They raised themselves from their crouch and slowly walked towards the stone castle that stood silently before them. Its wide walls and tall gate stretched out, yawning as if to invite them to enter – if they dared.

"Our final destination, the culmination of all our purposes," breathed Yue Ying. "The grand Wu Zhang fortress."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion as a tall, feminine figure strolled out of the open passageway and stood before them, hindering their passage. Her hair was long, beautiful, and rich. Her eyes were intelligent, sharp, but compassionate and fascinating. Her coat was her most distinguishing feature – a black fleece that reached down to her calves, with the name of the Cao clan emblazoned on its back. Her long legs peeked out from her slitted dress. "Sima Yi is a truly useless man, is he not? Whichever strategy Shu or Wei employed, we still suffered incalculable losses. I've sent him away, for the sake of preserving his life and his talents, and that he may continue to serve the Cao family. Not that he could disobey me. He is, after all, under my command now."

The five allies stood before Galatea, tired and weary, as the battle slowly died completely into a quiet stillness, along with its belligerents, by the banks of the river.

Liu Bei raised his sword, pointing it at the cloaked woman. "Queen Galatea! You and your husband are all that stands in the way of peace! Face me!"

"My King," warned Yue Ying, as she reloaded Sapphire Crescent with a new magazine. "Beware. She is not using a normal sword." Her suspicion was well-advised. Aside from her lavish, royal garb, she no longer carried a Claymore. The weapon by her side was not even of the greatsword class – it was a longsword, which meant that she had also received some bequest similar to Miria, Flora and Cynthia.

The Queen stared at them, genuinely impressed. "I applaud you for your efforts, Flora and Cynthia… all your allies. They have far exceeded my expectations. They have far exceeded my King's expectations." She swept a hand out, looking at Flora and Cynthia. "But look around you. You are the only heroes and heroines that remain of your two Kingdoms. Your combined offensive has failed. You, King of Shu – you and your Grand General have led your warriors to a deathtrap, here on the plains of Wu Zhang."

"So you are the consort of Cao Cao, who has earned favour with him to become the most powerful woman in his Kingdom." Yue Ying moved another step forward, lining up Sapphire Crescent at Galatea. Her face bespoke of her respect, but also of her refusal to give any quarter. "I challenge you!"

At Yue Ying's verbal cue, Liu Bei crossed his blades whilst Zhou Tai raised his broadsword. Cynthia pointed Excalibur at the Queen, and Flora's hands clasped the handle of Durandal behind her blue fabric. To their mild surprise, Galatea nodded in approval. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grand General of Shu. Let us not patronize each other with declarations of our legitimacy over the other. I believe you are the woman who can truly be my match – it was your ingenious stratagem that cost me the battle at Jieting." Galatea raised her sword's hilt to chest level. "Euangelion," she whispered. "Hear me." The glowing engravings shimmered, and she pointed the tip of the blade at Yue Ying. "Let this be our final settlement," she said. "You must be as tired of this war as me. I won't preach to you of what a world under the Hero of Chaos would be like. I know your reasons for standing against me are as valid as my reasons for serving _him_."

Yue Ying attacked first, launching a hail of fireballs at Galatea. The latter calmly blocked each and every one of the rounds, Euangelion humming with each impact. Her blade did not suffer even a dent, and the fireballs had ricocheted off Euangelion and into the walls of the fort, causing the entire structure to tremble. The Queen kept her longsword in a defensive guard as Flora's Windcutter dashed across the ground, cutting into the earth and hurling chunks of soil high into the air. Scars began to cleave themselves across the fort's stone. Noticing the remarkable improvement in her technique, Galatea leaped upwards, narrowly avoiding Zhou Tai and Liu Bei's projectiles of light, and lightly landed several yards away, where she was safe from the blinding flurry.

"You didn't tell me about your nifty new powers."

"I have grown stronger," explained Flora. "Strong enough to use this higher sword form that was made possible by Durandal." Galatea raised an eyebrow, and as another Windcutter hurtled her way, she leaped up into the sky and positioned Euangelion neatly against Flora's blade trajectory. In one clean stroke, she slammed the ground and sliced into Flora's shoulder, severing the sinews in her right arm and physically disabling her technique. Flora groaned in pain as Galatea smirked and moved on to Zhou Tai. He gripped Duskstrike tightly, and it glowed with an infernal aura. His teeth began to grow, and his eyes grew into those of a Yoma's. He nodded at Cynthia, and they charged, unreservedly releasing their full strength –

"You defeated me at Jieting by numbers, and I see that both you and Cynthia also obtained rather impressive new weapons," said Galatea quietly. "But I shall not be bested again." A charge of ice suddenly shot from her blade and pummeled the ground, shooting up the legs of a lunging Cynthia. Cynthia's eyes widened, and she quickly invoked Excalibur's name. But Galatea pre-empted her move and sent a bolt of offensive lightning her way. Zhou Tai dived to block it, but was casually hurled aside with a powerful flare that shot from Euangelion simultaneously. He rolled across the grass painfully, and Cynthia cried out as the current flowed through her immobilized body. The jagged lightning did not stop, traveling from her paralyzed form and sending Flora's already weakened body into convulsions. Liu Bei spun and attacked; allowing the others to recover as Yue Ying carefully aligned her bladed bow with Galatea's head. Liu Bei's blades screeched angrily against the tigress's longsword.

But Cynthia was not done yet. She roared and leaped out of her glacial cast, breaking the ice with Excalibur. She shook away the cold and charged. "Not a chance," snapped the Queen, as her Yoki misdirected her thrust and realigned it towards Flora's leg. Flora barely leaped away from her guiltless comrade's attack, a warm trickle of blood inching down her thigh. Zhou Tai roared, a powerful surge of Yoki shooting up into the atmosphere as he moved to support Liu Bei. A winding, zigzagging bolt of pure light vomited from Duskstrike's tip and enveloped Galatea. But as quickly as Liu Bei had distracted her, she pulled her weapon back and slashed away at the cocoon of illumination, dispelling it with the flames that poured from her metal. She gazed at Zhou Tai grimly as he slashed at her. She parried and somersaulted away as Yue Ying's novae incinerated the grass and soil below her. She raised her sword and blocked Cynthia's downward attack, her coat billowing in the midnight breeze. "Impressive swords you and Flora have," she observed. "But mine outclasses them in every possible facet."

Cynthia was perspiring from the force of her senior's attacks. "But Excalibur can – " she protested.

"Doubt it." With a smooth feint, Galatea flung Cynthia away and bashed back an angry Zhou Tai with her gauntlet. His muscles enlarged, and he prepared to overwhelm her with brute force. But her eyes flashed yellow with a rare determination. "Enough games," she declared. "This is growing tiresome.

"I will end this. Once and for all."

With a speed none had ever witnessed before, she charged, dodging Yue Ying's hail of shells as if they were globs of silk thrown by toddlers. She raised Euangelion and carved a painful wound across an exhausted and broken Flora, whose Windcutter gave way with little resistance. There was only one target she wished to strike true, and he awaited her at the very end of the four warriors that protected him.

"What can you do with mere compassion? Liu Bei, you do not have what it would take to change the world," she declared, pushing Euangelion against him, who struggled to parry the lightning, fire and ice that continued to batter him, smashing against his blades like the waves of the sea.

He counterattacked desperately, pushing against the elements as they screamed past him. "Galatea! People can grow _without_ the forced change that Cao Cao proposes. It is that growth that will change the land!"

"Such naïveté is what leads to chaos! I'm afraid Mengde's is the only way," denied Galatea, kicking him away and slashing a large wound on his torso and abdomen. He staggered back. She dashed forward again, repositioning her sword. Her formidable opponent certainly was fearless, and by all means she respected him for that. But he was, in the end, a human being. And she… she was a half-demon – a silver-eyed Queen.

And Heaven itself could not change that reality.

Her pace quickened to the point that Liu Bei could barely glimpse her with the naked eye. She skidded along on a sheet of ice that solidified from her sword, allowing her to slide under his guard. His eyes widened as her face appeared, without warning, just below his groin. For a moment, he faltered, riposting and thrusting down his swords towards her head. In a pre-emptive attack, she stabbed upwards, pointing Euangelion directly at his heart. She clenched her jaw, bracing for impact. "Prepare yourself."

It had taken several split seconds for Flora and Cynthia to realize what Galatea had done. But Zhou Tai noticed before anyone else, and he bellowed out a warning.

_She will kill him_.

Time slowed. Flora lurched towards Liu Bei, but her successive injuries had almost crippled her to the point of immobility. Cynthia raised Excalibur and sprinted forward frantically, only to be hurled back by yet another gout of flame that erupted from Galatea's near-omnipotent weapon. Unable to reload her bladed bow in time, Yue Ying stretched out a terrified hand.

But it was too late.

The attack had been executed so precisely, so faithfully, that it was almost beautiful, a work of art, a martial masterpiece. Euangelion had plunged through his chest, neatly in between his ribcage. Galatea twisted her sword and stared coldly at his heaving shoulders, at his sagging head. She spoke quietly and deliberately, almost cruelly ensuring that he could understand her.

"Behold, King of Hanzhong. It shall be _my_ master who guides the land to where it must go. With your defeat, I, Queen of Wei, hereby declare this war over, in the name of my King… Cao Cao Mengde."

Blood flowed from his mouth, and tears from his eyes. In those brown irises, Galatea glimpsed the despair of an entire people. That despair screamed one question:

_Does charity count for nothing_?

His final words were not hateful, however. He struggled to speak, but he still managed to force out his final will. It was one that so many had tried to fulfill over the course of China's history… but failed. His lips trembled in farewell.

"I have lost. Then I beg you. All I ask is that _someone_ bring an end to this chaos, and give peace to the people…"

Strength – the sword that had served him for so many years – departed from his right hand. His left hand released Virtue, and it followed Strength, clanging loudly as their owner convulsed and slumped into Galatea's arms. The beloved of Cao Cao gently propped up Liu Bei's stilling corpse, respectfully holding it up by steadying his arms. Like Cao Cao, Liu Bei was a breadth shorter than her, and for a moment, it seemed as if she was carrying a sleeping brother, or some other familial relation.

It was extraordinary… how light his body was.

She gently let him slump to the ground, and like some terrible life-size mannequin, he sprawled across the grass, his eyes closed in serene, eternal respite.

Zhou Tai bowed his head, his fighting spirit suddenly spent, his reasons for coming to this forsaken hell meaningless and empty. Cynthia put a hand to her mouth, not daring to believe her eyes. Flora dropped her sword for the second time that horrendous night, and Durandal thudded onto the grass like a heartbroken child.

Her knees caved in. "No…" she whimpered, her soft voice desolate. "No. How could this be?"

First Zhuge Liang. Then Zhao Yun. Now…

Now…

Yue Ying's scream was one of utter fury, panic, and despair, all rolled into one desperate wail. It resounded across Wu Zhang, and for a moment, the entire world bore witness to her grief.

Liu Bei, the King of Shu, was dead, defeated by Galatea, the Queen of Wei.

*

"I'm sorry, Flora. But this… this is the only way I know that can unite the people." The gaze of utter grief and sorrow on the Marquess's face almost made Galatea regret her act of regicide.

Almost.

"Are you happy now… Mengde?" she whispered, closing her eyes. Her grip on Euangelion tightened. "I have finally become a monster… just for you."

_To what lengths will I go… to prove my devotion to your ambition_?

She instinctively held up her sword, grunting in surprise as two fireballs smashed against her, enveloping her in smouldering cinders. When the smoke cleared slightly, she peered out from behind the flat of her blade, glimpsing Yue Ying's teary eyes. "I will give you no quarter," cried the Chinese woman. "What you have done is unforgivable. You must be stopped!"

"Listen, poor sport. This battle belongs to me," replied Galatea, her usual sarcasm surfacing ever so briefly. "I trust that you of all people would understand the fine line between perseverance and an irrational desperation for victory."

Yue Ying's arm trembled, barely able to support her own gauntlet any longer. "I… I promised," she whispered. "That I… would defeat Wei and avenge my people." She lowered her arms. "I was prepared for the possibility of my defeat. I would have no regrets if I fell in battle, and it would have been an honour to die by your hand. But… to break us by slaying Lord Liu Bei, the man who we chose to follow…" She slumped. This was too cruel. Her husband was the only man competent enough to lead Shu into the new age their people had so hoped for, and he was gone. She gritted her teeth. The reality was that Liu Bei's son was too inexperienced, too young to lead. Who could they turn to now? Was there any lingering future for Shu Han at all?

Galatea's eyes softened as she walked closer, prompting Yue Ying to tearfully aim her weapon at her again. Flora also dashed forward, clutching Durandal and glaring at the Queen, who spoke mildly and calmly. "As cynical and duplicitous as this sounds, this is a rather foolish and inconvenient time to be despising the Imperial Chancellor and I. We must concentrate the little strength we retain on defeating Isley's army, together. For this was what Mengde intended all along. One titan must fall, so that the remnants may unite… through the flames that burn away the old order, the higher purpose rises from the ashes." She smiled in a bittersweet manner. "There are still many things about his approach that I disagree with. But the more I look upon the endless civil warring in this realm, the more I cannot help thinking that a radical solution is the best solution."

"So why, senior?" whispered Cynthia, drawing closer. "Does Cao Cao's dream really mean that much to you that you're no longer afraid to kill? Then why is it that you did not try to kill us at Jieting? Or, as Flora told me, at Hanzhong?" She blinked in realization. "So was this… all in accordance with Cao Cao's plan to unite China through us? The first stage that you spoke of?"

Galatea nodded sombrely. "Hate me if you wish. But the death of your King means that Shu and Wei no longer have any reason to fight. And that is victory enough. Without Shu, the world is one step closer to full reunification." She paused to allow the words to sink in. "Even if you could appoint an heir, you would have no chance of standing against our armies now."

But as she opened her mouth to continue, the plains across the river began to rumble. She glanced out towards the lowlands, and her eyes narrowed. What was happening – Shu reinforcements? No, from the forlorn expressions on Yue Ying and Flora's faces, most of the Shu armies had fallen fighting a battle that they had definitively lost. Furthermore, this aura was clearly of Yoma origin… of a very powerful Yoma origin. As the sky began to shake and disperse, it became clear that this was no mere ground force.

The clouds were suddenly torn apart, ripped to ribbons by massive, angry claws. A baleful roar shook the heavens, joined by three more until the chorus of infernal insanity became deafening. But it was not four – but seven – demonic auras of tremendous power that spread throughout the sprawling grasslands of Wu Zhang. The fort began to shake to its very foundations, and Cynthia gasped grabbing onto Zhou Tai's hand as the sources of the terrible voices became discernible.

Riding on the airborne current were four immense, seven-eyed horrors – forty feet tall and their fetid wingspan even larger, they obscured the moon and stars, flapping manically towards the hilltop across from the river. Chunks of rotting flesh fell from their husks and plopped into the river as they soared over it, instantly dyeing the waters a vile, black and red hue. Their yellow eyes glowed in ravenous hunger. "What are those?" gasped Yue Ying. "And… are they…?" She pointed up at three figures that stood on the shoulder of the foremost abomination. Standing in the middle was a tall blond figure, his shoulder on that of a diminutive brunette. They seemed harmless at first glance, but their Yoki levels were particularly high – higher, in fact, than even Zhou Tai's. "The figures that plagued my husband's dreams and visions!"

"Awakened Beings." Galatea smiled to herself. "They've come. Just as His Majesty predicted." She paused, staring up at the descending demons. "It really can be none other than Isley and his lackeys. After all, they are the ones that we have declared open war against. It's about time they showed their mugs to answer our challenge."

The flying, gargantuan Awakened Beings lowered themselves onto the grass, crouching hungrily and dripping saliva from their jagged mouths. Poison dripped from their slit joints. Zhou Tai's eyes narrowed as he looked into the silver irises of a black-haired, short young man who wore a spartan attire of olive and grey. "It's him," he muttered, holding Cynthia closer and raising his broadsword. "The monster I defeated at He Fei."

He had regenerated, to the point of life? How? He had been cleaved in half!

Cynthia visibly trembled at the sight of the Silver-Eyed Lion King, although Excalibur shone comfortingly and she steadied herself, confident in Zhou Tai's touch and her own strength. For his part, Rigardo simply glared down at the Chinese warrior and his wife. "You really are here. I never expected you to have united with the servants of the other Kingdoms. But it matters not. I have come for your head regardless."

But it was the small girl by the blond man's side that concerned Flora and Yue Ying the greatest. Her features, her countenance – she was unmistakably the woman of Zhuge Liang's visions. Her master leaped down from the shoulder of their humanoid mount and smiled. "Hello," he said, with the air of a courtly gentleman requesting a lady's hand in dance. "My name is Isley. And I have come to seize the lands of China – all of them."

"Isley… the lurking beast at the Mogao Caves," snarled Yue Ying in confirmation, "and the Dweller of the North Clare cautioned us against."

"Clare?" Isley blinked, and then smiled knowingly. "Ah. She was one of the eight warriors that imprudently attempted to attack the Mogao Caves at Dunhuang, was she not?"

Cynthia, Flora, Zhou Tai, and Yue Ying froze, and Galatea raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I'm the only one who knows not of what happened."

"Oh, nothing of note." Isley's smile broadened. "But I doubt those eight fools will be returning to their comrades again."

Cynthia and Flora gasped. "Does he mean…"

"_No_!" roared Yue Ying, charging and unlocking the safety on Sapphire Crescent. She reached up and released three burning fireballs at Isley, but before they reached him, his forty-foot tall servant raised a thick finger and blocked her barrage, letting the burning orbs sink into its own vile flesh. And within seconds, the skin closed up, leaving no trace of any attack, let alone any successful one.

Flora glared at the newly arrived freaks of nature. "So you have… taken it upon yourselves to murder our friends who journeyed to Kumtag Desert?"

"We simply left their worthless bodies to their fates, to be covered by the endless sands of that region. We dealt with them, in fact, through these Strossi," said Rigardo, stepping down from his own. "They are the highest evolution of servile Awakened Beings – immortal, invincible, and almost embarrassingly mindless and obedient. I look forward to seeing them tear through your innards. Although…" His eyes reddened, and a swirl of crimson Yoki surrounded him. "I would much rather do the deed myself." Claws burst from his growing hands. His already sharp nose elongated further into a muzzle. He shrieked in bloodlust, his muscles ripping his clothes into shorn shreds. Cynthia stared up at the massive Strossi as they lumbered towards Wu Zhang fort, their shadows casting an ineffable darkness over it. Rigardo led the advance, whilst Isley and Priscilla simply watched in the backdrop.

Only Galatea had heartening words to offer. "It seems that Lu Bu isn't with them… or at least, has not the strength of break out of the Mogao Caves yet." She positioned herself beside the Shu-Wu allies, her boots tapping lightly on the soil. "Then I'm not being too optimistic in suggesting a slim chance of survival for us.

"I really must apologize, for putting you four in such a situation. It is more difficult than I expected, asking you to fight beside me after… what I did. But this is as it was intended… unity, no matter what the cost. As the King of Wei aptly said to me: the bitterest medicine is the most effective." She smiled grimly. "Listen to me. The world does not need an Emperor. It does not need Kings, nor does it need Queens or Dukes or Lords. It only requires people of talent, united in harmony. That is the dream that I wish to share with you."

Flora glared at Galatea. "Then these are the enemies we are supposed to unite against, Queen?" She closed her eyes briefly, and her voice grew strong and resolute. "I will not forgive you for what you have done. But regardless of our quarrels, I would sooner submit to Cao Cao himself than surrender to Isley's minions."

"Marquess Flora is right," cried Cynthia, raising Excalibur while Zhou Tai followed her lead. "It is bizarre. It is strange that after so long we are forced to fight as allies. But even though so much hurt and loss has fallen upon us…" She gave a sad smile. "Despite your killing Liu Bei, senior, I cannot help but feel somewhat at ease, now that we have no reason to hurt one another and every reason to support each other."

Galatea dipped her head self-effacingly. "And that… is what I've been trying to show you all along."

Zhou Tai's eyes narrowed as he began to stride towards a towering Rigardo. Their hoary eyes met venomously. "It matters not to me. For I only have one foe to concentrate on – the fiend that dared to touch my beloved."

After several moments, Yue Ying nodded. "Father. Forgive me." She raised her head, eyes shining with emotion. "But for now, I must join hands with Wei." She glanced at Galatea. "I will do my best not to bear any grudges. I am a weak woman, and I know my shortcomings. But do not think lowly of me simply because you defeated my King. I will fight my own fight – whether or not it conforms to Cao Cao's scheming."

"They truly do intend to stand against us," noted Rigardo, as Cynthia pointed Excalibur at him.

Isley's smile broadened. "And this is why human beings are so fascinating."

Whatever their past conflicts, the five champions of the Continent and China felt strangely galvanized, encouraged, bolstered. Something between them had changed. The realization of what was quite possibly to be their last great battle was a stark thought – one that possessed urgency beyond anything else.

It was a realization that had finally transcended the conflict of the Three Kingdoms.

_So this… _this_ is the first stage of your vision towards reunification. It has succeeded, Mengde. The union of the silver-eyed warriors really has come to fruition._

_You are a sly one_.

The Wei Queen grinned as Euangelion began to glow fiery red, oceanic blue, and lightning gold. "Good show, Yue Ying. Come, Flora. Cynthia. Zhou Tai. Let us see if we can live long enough to realize our little dreams."


	58. Chapter 57: Abyssal Dynasty

**Chapter 57: Abyssal Dynasty **

_Wu Zhang Fort, in the early hours of the morning_

Standing meekly behind Isley, Priscilla stared in alarm at the Middle Kingdom's greatest champions: five mighty warriors that threw themselves against impossible foes, against overwhelming odds. Their last stand was a rather abrupt one, but it seemed rather natural and inevitable in the face of the true evil that threatened to extinguish the failing flame of China's sovereignty.

_An amusing notion_, thought Galatea to herself. _That we should fall so ignobly, just when the war is drawing so close to the end we've all prayed for_.

She felt one of Isley's organic arrows graze her arm, cutting at her skin. She still sneered at him – he deserved her scorn regardless. "This is not what I expected," she smiled, conjuring a powerful fireball that hurtled towards the Abyssal One. "That you would actually have the courage to show your face before the Queen of the Wei Empire." She rolled away from the foot stomp of a Strossus, narrowly avoiding a fall into the wide pit that was imprinted into the ground. "Awakened Beings never fight fairly, after all."

Isley repelled the fireball with his open palm, and it shot upwards into the sky before exploding. He aimed his mutated longbow at her head. "After my triumph on the Continent, our kind have no reason to conceal our faces any longer." He smirked as she parried his iron-like poles, yet grunted in pain as another two Yoma bolts thrust into her arms from above. "You did not dwell long enough at Sutafu long enough to see the destruction I wrought. The island belongs to me, now, along with those that serve me. And the portal will not be destroyed."

He glanced up as Galatea's Yoki flared, and she hurtled down, a swirl of frost enveloping her body. She hurled the ice nova into a bellowing Strossus and shot a bolt of lightning at its master. But Isley continued to defend himself adeptly, swatting away her spell with nothing more than his left hand. "As long as the portals maintain their bridge between the Continent and China, you cannot defeat us. The Mogao grottoes nourish our Yoki and strengthen us. Phantom Miria never realized that, but even if she knew, the outcome would have not changed. Her crew of weaklings would have fallen regardless. As long as the Caves remain in our hands, you cannot even begin to fathom the power we have attained since our victory on the Continent.

"Eventually, no matter how great that man's potential…" He nodded at Zhou Tai, who had already unleashed almost fifty percent of his Yoki. "Without a limitless wellspring of Yoki from the portals connecting our worlds together, he can never surpass us."

"I hardly know him," dismissed Galatea, conjuring a new hail of ice that was quickly met and destroyed by his storm of Yoma arrows. She glanced at her new ally. His second clash against Rigardo reached a level of hatred and intensity that far surpassed their first encounter at He Fei. Perhaps it was because Cynthia fought beside him, Excalibur conjuring powerful streaks of lightning as she swung it against Rigardo's claws. But the resurrected Awakened Being was… somehow stronger. He deflected Excalibur's attacks with ease, and even Zhou Tai could not overcome him with the strength that had become renowned amongst friend and foe alike. Was Isley telling the truth? Was the Mogao locale of such central importance to the formidable power that the enemy enjoyed? "Confound it," she muttered, backflipping away from another barrage of bolts from the Abyssal One.

"If that is true… then we're in a tighter corner than we predicted."

Yue Ying dashed along the wall of Wu Zhang fort and opened fire at the Strossi, a hail of missiles colliding against their carapaces. Towering over the bloodstained Wei River, they moved in tandem, revealing their multiple rows of jagged teeth as they reached for her. They noticed her precarious position, and one of them swiped its claws along the wall, sundering the stone architecture and tearing apart the granite blocks that held together the parapet.

"Can you break past them?" asked the Grand General, panting.

"I will do my best," answered Flora, clutching at her bleeding abdomen. Her Windcutter managed to carve several deep wounds across the arms of one infernal, but they did not concede, for their hearts retained no emotion, no fear, no sense of vengeance or terror or spite. They were merely an extension of Isley's sick genius – relentless and brutal. He smiled as Yue Ying and Flora fell painfully to the ground. The Strossi had cut them away from their three allies, and as one, the demons opened their jagged mouths and spat out a violent flow of tentacles that speared through the two women. Yue Ying managed to shoot down five before being surmounted by the sheer weight. Flora struggled to break free, but not even Durandal could withstand the combined power of four Strossi. A tentacle that wrapped itself around her right wrist had neutralized her Windcutter.

"No!" cried Galatea, as the Strossi hemmed them in even further. They would be torn apart –

She narrowly dodged a converted volley of bony spears. She furiously whipped back to face Isley. "Foolish lass," he smirked, his fingers lowering from his bow. "Your own life must take first priority, before anything else."

"Shut up," she snarled. The three elements from Euangelion united and blasted towards the arrogant miscreant. "In the name of the Imperial Chancellor, you _will_ fall before the Middle Kingdom's forces. This I swear."

Isley gently nudged Priscilla further away and threw up his feathered cloak. He pressed his palms together, and at a mental command, a giant, twenty-foot lance burst forth from his forearms. The black polearm melded perfectly with his body, and without the slightest hint of effort, he directed it to shoot towards Galatea. She gasped in astonishment as it tore through her elemental blast, sending shards of crackling, frozen flame hurtling into the midnight sky. And before Galatea could hold up her longsword, his lance plunged through her torso, ramming her backwards with an unequalled velocity. She crashed into the parapet of Wu Zhang fort, the fabric of her dress rent by the force of the pointed lance. Her eyes snapped shut in pain from the shocking impact, and her mouth opened wide to shriek her agony.

Isley smirked. "Does it feel somewhat upsetting, to be dismantling your stronghold with your own body?"

"_Isley_!" roared Galatea furiously, blood spurting from her chest. Euangelion fell from her hand, and she raised her arms to clutch at the lance entrenched in her body, gripping it feverishly. But it was futile. Isley dragged her body along the wall, leaving a thick trail of blood along the stone as he ripped away her clothing and her skin, scraping her uncovered flesh along the rough surface of the granite. She dashed herself against the citadel wall and fell painfully amongst its ruins. When her moans fell silent, he smiled and withdrew his organic weapon. It slinked quickly into his hands and out of sight. Within a heartbeat, the massive lance disappeared into his human forearms.

"Not even your considerable defensive Yoki will be enough to heal that." He paused, and chuckled. "That was more straightforward than I expected. But such impotence is typical for a commander that troubles herself with her allies above her own life."

*

Zhou Tai growled, his yellow eyes bulging out of their sockets momentarily. He struggled against the Lion King, who seemed even stronger from their struggle at He Fei. "So this… this why the portal at the Mogao Caves must be destroyed," he gritted. "It is feeding them nearly limitless Yoki…"

Rigardo let out a murmur of appreciation. "Oh? You deduce the reasons behind our advantage quite quickly. But it is more than that." His silver eyes glared down at the half-Yoma. "My thirst for vengeance gives me all the strength I need to wreak my revenge on you," he roared, slashing and forcing the Chinese admiral to his knees. "Where was that fire that granted you such strength at He Fei? Have you lost it? Did you lose it to – " He glanced at the blonde Claymore that blocked his finishing blow, straining under the weight of his augmented strength. "I see. So what I suspected before my death was correct."

"And you will die again. No matter how many times I must end you," snarled Zhou Tai. "You will not touch her."

Cynthia hurled herself at Rigardo, thrusting a lightning-charged Excalibur into the Lion King's back. Rigardo snarled, enraged, and backhanded Zhou Tai to one side. Cynthia managed to carve a deep wound across Rigardo's bicep before he counterattacked, his fingers stabbing into her shoulder. She cried out as her nerves were severed, one by one, and in a callously calculated manoeuvre, he slashed downwards with both hands, drawing ten rivers of blood across the Rising Dragon General. "You are far from innocent, wench. You will die, too."

Her eyes widened as Rigardo appeared behind her, and before Zhou Tai could fight back, his claws separated the couple, tearing a new wound across Cynthia's already devastated body. Zhou Tai snarled, his muscles bulging further out of his armour. He swung Duskstrike and fell short of Rigardo's head, merely brushing past his mane. Rigardo spread his arms, and his ten fingers elongated into writhing tentacles that stabbed through the admiral, impaling him in twenty different wounds. A roar of pain shook the hillside. Zhou Tai staggered back and sprawled along the ground as the tendrils were coldly withdrawn to assault Cynthia.

The couples staggered and reeled at the Lion King's astonishing new strength. "Tai… he is too strong… and I… I'm too useless."

"No," gurgled Zhou Tai, as she collapsed and dropped Excalibur, her arms and legs pierced by Rigardo's fingers and her bosom by his thumb. _No. She cannot fall here! I swore to protect her future, to see her live out her happiness. There is only one way to ensure her protection_. He dashed forward and scooped up his wife. He intercepted Rigardo's swipe as he shielded her, gritting his teeth at the new, wet laceration carved across his back. "I will do what that monster has done," he muttered. "It is our only choice. I will bring out the deepest darkness that lurks within me, and match him in power."

Cynthia whimpered as she clutched at him. "Please… don't do it. You are so very precious to me. I am not afraid of death… but I don't want to lose you to he darkness within."

"Cynthia…"

It was her cry, her distressed plea that weakened him more than anything. "If… I do not Awaken for you… what… what must I do?" he murmured, collapsing as Rigardo's claws continued to tear open his body without resistance. His breastplate was now useless; it dangled at its hinges and fell away from his torso. He retreated from the Lion King, shielding the powerless Cynthia from the Awakened Being as his pawed feet smashed into his abdomen, efficiently reducing all twelve ribs to white powder. Zhou Tai collapsed, his strength finally extinguished, and a feeble Cynthia moaned in protest.

Satisfied, Rigardo turned to watch the Strossi, who enjoyed an overwhelming superiority over the weakened allies. _It will not be long now. We must deal with these suicidal fools quickly_.

The subservient demons gave no quarter. They tore into the heroines eagerly. Yue Ying vomited out a torrent of blood as her stomach opened from one of their merciless claws. Flora had not fared better. She barely managed to hold on to Durandal, for her torn body was no longer responding to her mental directives. Her blue armour was crumpled, her azure robes, in tatters. She could not react when the Strossi charged and battered them apart, separating her from Yue Ying. She swore to herself. _I must buy some time and help my comrades recover_ –

Rigardo seized his chance and dashed before her, his sadistic eyes meeting her gentle ones. His claws roughly snatched her from the air, digging into her pale flesh and rupturing her veins. She cried out and struggled wildly, flailing and twisting, but his grip was inexorable as the fabric of her attire began to tear. "How foolish of you to incur our wrath," he roared, lifting her high with his far stronger arms. "But I should have expected nothing more. With humanity comes arrogance, and with arrogance – comes mistakes!"

He thrust up his knee and slammed down her helpless body into his thigh, neatly shattering her spine in two.

A loud _crack_ resounded through the air.

A choked gasp issued from her windpipe as she felt her nervous system shut down and terminate. She screamed uncontrollably as Rigardo tossed her against the ground and howled in triumph, his fists clenched tightly as red Yoki swirled around her body, consuming it entirely. She convulsed briefly. And then, her screaming followed her body into silence.

"Number Eight of the Organization, Windcutter Flora – has fallen by my hand!" shrieked the Lion King exultantly.

Yue Ying coughed, and blood sprayed from her ruined throat. "Damn… damn you monsters!" she cried, firing recklessly and frantically up into the Strossi's face. The gargantuan creature simply held up its trunk-thick fists and allowed the missiles to slam uselessly against its forearms. "You… why have you come to invade us?! Why?!" The Strossi behind her merely slobbered as it drew down to tear apart her chemise. Venomous saliva dripped onto her bare skin, and she screamed in pain. But her livid words were clear and inimitable. "_Answer me_!!"

Isley closed his silver eyes and smiled.

In a final act of resistance and enraged by his refusal to respond, she spun her legs and swung back up on her back, landing on a crouch despite her grievous wounds. She quickly stabbed into the leg of a Strossus and leaped up to spring from its thigh towards Isley's position. She would blow apart his despicable face with a well-timed shot to his head –

Rigardo vanished before Flora's body and pressed a claw against Yue Ying's abdomen. Before she could blink, he thrust, and a new, bloody hole opened in her torso. She plunged to the grass and thumped onto the sward. She did not rise again, for her spinal chord, like Flora's, had been damaged beyond any hope for repair. And the fact that she was a mere human…

It would be impossible for her to see the dawn.

"You are a raucous woman," murmured Isley, opening his eyes again to gaze at the lifeless Chinese commander. "Stay still and be silent."

Zhou Tai released Duskstrike and crawled towards his prone wife, snarling and frothing at the lips. His yellow eyes were desperate, and his grip, like a terrified child's. They glimpsed each other, and she turned her head slowly. "Tai, you're hurt," she whispered, her voice marvellously comforting and consoling, full of selfless concern. She smiled and clutched his trembling hand. "You must take care of yourself first… before you take care of me," she moaned.

"No," he gritted. "I refuse to give up. We must defeat them. I must defeat them for you. For our future."

She sighed, her voice breaking. "I… I'm a terrible wife… aren't I? Even with Excalibur, I can't help you anymore. Even with so many friends behind me and all the battles I have learned from… all I've been doing these three years is getting in your way." Tears leaked out of her eyes as her voice suddenly weakened until it was almost inaudible. "Promise me one thing. Promise me you will never Awaken. Not for me… not… for the family that…"

His eyes widened. "Cynthia? What are you saying?"

She did not answer.

"Cynthia. Please answer me. I must know." Zhou Tai kissed her forehead desperately, but she would not respond to even his lips. Her eyes had closed, and the smile that graced her countenance was one of true peace. His lip trembled as he stared down at her soft, gentle face.

It had turned pallid with the shade of a slow, prolonged agony… and with that terrible knowledge; his heart could never feel peace.

"No. Please. Do not let this be. My wife…" He let out an inaudible moan, and buried his face in her chest, unable to hold back a quiet sob. He repeated her name, his deep voice trembling and lachrymose. All desire for Awakening simply evaporated, along with the passion for life he had only just discovered. His eyes shone with a silent, profound grief. His will to live flickered like a dying candlelight, and his sharp teeth slowly withdrew into his gums.

If she would not come back to him… then he would go to her instead.

Rigardo's hand shot into his chest, spearing through his heart and out from his breastplate. His claws plunged past Zhou Tai and into Cynthia's breast, before finally withdrawing with a sickening, brutal yank. "Embrace one another in the afterlife," sneered Rigardo, as husband and wife slammed against the hard dirt.

It was done.

Isley looked at Rigardo, and he smiled as the Strossi screamed in triumph, clutching their fists and howling at the beaming moon. Galatea, Flora, Yue Ying, Zhou Tai, and Cynthia – the Shu, Wu and Wei commanders had all fallen before him. It had almost been too easy. With the flow of power from the connected portals in the Mogao Caves, nothing and no one could hinder them. "Excellent work," proclaimed the Dweller of the North. "You have fulfilled your duty unto me. But I require more than mere obligation. The entire world must be rendered unto me.

"This battle belongs to us. China belongs to us. All that is left is to attack Chengdu and Jianye, before gathering all our strength to strike at Xuchang, the Wei Capital."

Rigardo did not bother returning to his human form just yet. "Wu Zhang Plains belongs to us. What shall we do with this fort?"

"Blow it up."

"And the Shu camps beyond the mountains?"

"Destroy them."

"And what of the strongholds surrounding the highlands? Surely they have strategic value – "

"Blow them up, too. They are unpleasant." The Dweller of the North turned to his servant and smiled. "Annihilate the cities and military castles without discrimination. I've told you before, Rigardo. This is my gift to you. A national feast of human innards – the most scrumptious, mouth-watering banquet you can barely begin to imagine."

Rigardo allowed himself a small smile. "You are of a pleasant temper this morning, my Lord."

"How could I not be, old friend? After all is said and done…" Isley glanced down disdainfully at the corpse-littered panorama of the Central Plains, with the forts and sundered mountains in all their nauseating glory.

"This is only the beginning."

*

Yue Ying lay near the cliff of the high hill, her chemise ripped to shreds, her slender body exposed to the cold elements of the night. Tears leaked down her face as the glittering lights and lanterns… no, the stars… died. The voices of her comrades had fallen silent. All her life, she had always prepared herself for the possibility of defeat, but this? No… she could not have imagined this indignity: to fail her King, to have failed her men, to fail Flora. She had come so very close, but all her struggles as Grand General were now tragically undone.

What had she done in a past life to deserve such wretchedness? What crimes had her people ever committed to deserve such persecution? And even now, why was she always abandoned to be alone, no matter where or who she fought?

"My husband," she murmured. "If only I could be with you… just one more time." She spat out a loose molar and swore quietly.

"Zhan… my beloved son."

She smiled at the psychic image of her little boy. She turned around on her back, panting. Her bleeding hands clutched and scraped at the soil.

_I was never there for you. I could only be by your side in times of peace… and we almost never enjoyed an end to war. I don't blame you if you hate me_.

"Be a gentleman when you grow up. That is all I wish of you…"

Without the strength to even move, she could only sigh in acceptance and allow the blackness to overtake her. There could be no nobler end, to depart without panic, without fear.

_Daddy… your little girl is coming home_.

*

The limp body of Cynthia lay wrapped in Zhou Tai's arms. The couple remained silent, tranquil, and content. The admiral, through his refusal to surrender to his lust for ultimate power, had risked the ultimate price. He was doomed from the moment he drew his sword against Rigardo, for he could not – would not – release his complete potential. Cynthia had never wanted him to reach that zenith of power. She wanted him to stay with her, instead. For her husband to Awaken would mean the end of his love and his humanity. And she never wanted it to end.

In many ways, his devotion to his half-Yoma spouse had denied him that one chance. But it no longer mattered. Their life-wish had been fulfilled. They would never be separated. They lay cuddled amongst each other, their lives entwined in victory at the Red Cliffs, and in defeat at the plains of Wu Zhang.

She was his Cynthia of Pieta.

He was her Lord, her baby Tai.

Those words she spoken so lovingly to him on their wedding night resounded ever more clearly.

_I will never, ever leave you_.

*

Lying further away from Yue Ying and outside the gate of the fortress rubble, Galatea's eyes had glazed over, and Euangelion reclined by her side, humming anxiously for its owner to take it up and fight once more. _Hold me in your grip and fight_! But there was no response. The Queen of Wei simply rested on the grass, barely able to breathe, her eyelids slowly closing. She felt rather tired. Perhaps now would be a good time to sleep. In any case, it had all been considerably tiring. An eternal beauty nap sounded quite attractive, really.

"Mengde… you fool," she murmured, her fingers twitching lightly. "You always… expected so much of me. And I… was a fool to expect so much of myself."

She turned her head slowly, stealing one last, fond glance at her vanquished comrades.

"My time in your Kingdom, Mengde… has been the most meaningful milestone I could have ever hoped for."

_I was so close to realizing your dream. I came so close to understanding you. That's a most extraordinary thing in itself, is it not? _

She gritted her teeth. No. She would not cry here. _He_ would not want to see her like that. Life was precious. She had to bid farewell with dignity, with significance. "But I've failed you… again," she whispered, closing her eyes. "For that, I am so sorry."

_I… may not be returning to your chambers tonight_.

She indulged herself in one last whimsical smile.

_I don't think… I'll be joining you for breakfast_.

*

The silence of the bloodsoaked Central Plains was absolute. Amidst hundreds of thousands of Wei and Shu corpses stood only three figures, and four soaring shadows.

Isley was victorious. The Awakened Beings were triumphant.

The final hope of China had perished.

So many had died. And for what? Had it all been meaningless, fruitless? And even after their reunion, they could not triumph. After so much tribulation, their desperate efforts had not been rewarded – nay; they had been punished for daring to believe that the scars of the past could ever be healed. Despite all her triumphs in this ancient realm she had nevertheless been condemned to ultimate failure.

What would future generations say? Would they say that the guardians of the world-age had put aside their differences too late? Would they revile the heroes of the Three Kingdoms and the Continent for crumpling before the most terrifying monsters in creation? Or would there even _be_ any future generations to reflect on the choices they had made?

What would history's verdict be?

_Lord Zhuge Liang… _

_King Liu Bei… _

_Zilong_…

Her spine snapped in two and her life spilling out underneath her, Flora could only reach up to the glimmering stars with a trembling arm. Tears flowed from her silver eyes as she stared at her bloody hand, stretching upwards towards the firmament.

_Lady Huang, and Master Zhou Tai_…

"Is this… all I can do… to save the Chinese people? _My_ people?"

The Marquess gritted her teeth, whimpering, as the seared muscles in her limp hand failed her. It fell for a time without end as she felt her consciousness slowly slip into oblivion.

"I… I don't want to die."

Her world gradually went black, as black as the night that had fallen upon the realm she had come to love as her own.

_Queen Galatea… General Cynthia. It was my greatest honour to fight beside you, if only for a short while. Although I wish… I could have fought better. _

_Goodbye, goodbye. _

_Gentle people of the Middle Kingdom… I can hear… the music._

_The beautiful Chinese flutes… whistling… my requiem_.

*

_*_

_*_

*

THE END OF _IMPERIAL FIRE_


	59. Postscript: Author's note

Postscript: Hi! Buddhacide/Yosei here. Thank you for coming on the journey of _Imperial Fire_, a Claymore x Dynasty Warriors 6 crossover. This project originally started out on a whim, as part of a fanciful reflection on what it would be like if the Claymores of Yagi's world clashed against the characters of my favourite franchise, Koei. A difficult part was in ensuring that both worlds got equal representation. The most famous figure that towers above all is easily Cao Cao, the military and political genius who is seen to be the archetypal villain of almost every story related to the Three Kingdoms. Those familiar with Chinese mythology will also recognize creation goddess Nu Wa, whose biting personality and design I drew from Warriors Orochi 2. The WO2 version of Cao Cao and Nu Wa also share an affiliation, but how DW6 Cao Cao and Nu Wa relate in _Imperial Fire_ is quite different. Aside from Galatea x Cao Cao, Nu Wa x Cao Cao are my favourite ship, but it cannot be said to be of a conventionally romantic nature.

Galatea, Cynthia and Flora do not enjoy nearly the same fame as Clare, Miria, Helen and Deneve. Yet the former three are my favourite Claymores out of Yagi's imagination and I have no intention of ceasing my consistent patronage of these three characters. They were chosen to be the protagonists of _Imperial Fire_ for various specific reasons, most of which have worked out well. On the DW6 side, stoic Zhou Tai and maternal Yue Ying are often sidelined compared to more famous personages such as Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, or Lu Xun. It is partly for this reason and for the fact that Zhou Tai and Yue Ying are actually _**terribly**__**underrated**_ that I chose them as the counterparts to Cynthia and Flora respectively. It has been a great run and I feel very fortunate that a crossover like this was "doable." But for now, a break is order before I begin the first stages of _Imperial Fire 2: Evening Star_, which is the sequel to the adventure begun in this story.

_Evening Star_ will feature an all-original plot with almost no allusion to any historical battles like Chi Bi, He Fei, Wu Zhang Plains, et cetera. Like Imperial Fire, it will also include much of my own original ideas regarding the "world" (examples of these are the Stone Sentinels, the Pyrotroopers, or the three historical swords of legend). Following the model of _Imperial Fire_, a new series of protagonists shall be introduced (with several familiar faces – whose, I will not reveal just yet). The sequel will also involve two famous Awakened Beings who have been conspicuously missing from the story so far. In other words, it will be on an even grander, more sinister, and bloodier scale than Imperial Fire. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

It is thanks to Claymore that my interest in western fantasy was revived. So much is owed to Yagi. Thanks to Koei for giving crazy superpowers to historical people who actually existed. But even more gratitude is owed to you. Thanks for reading again, and I hope you continue to check out my stuff. =3

TO BE CONTINUED IN _IMPERIAL FIRE 2: EVENING STAR_


End file.
